


Dark Nights

by SyltherSara394



Series: Northmann Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 211,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyltherSara394/pseuds/SyltherSara394
Summary: Sunniva Northmanns back and harder than before. After a torturous summer spent training her mind and body she's ready to do whatever it takes to survive.  She's no angel but the man she loves is convinced she's the same girl that left Hogwarts the following year having no idea about the choices she's made.A fall out with the man she loves, secrets, and horrendous plans at play. Sunniva is caught up in obstacles that are keeping her plans from going through. With her curse growing stronger she has to choose between what she wants and what others need.BOOK ONE- Slip AwayBOOK TWO- Dark NightsBOOK THREE- White FlagON WATTPADUsername:    SyltherSara
Series: Northmann Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Dark Nights Book 2 to Sunniva's Northmann series.
> 
> As before fair warning this book will have trigger warnings so not to ruin the story I am posting it here and now.
> 
> As we dive into the world of Harry Potter we all know and Love. We know of Grimmauld and all the fun memories created for most students like the Weasleys.
> 
> But what of the lives of those characters who are hated? The ones who never had a choice.
> 
> Most Slytherins were never given a chance. Sunniva a Slytherin student, in love with her Professor. The Potions Master.
> 
> Learns and dives into the side of the Wizarding world that most run from. Sunniva's journey in the Dark Side of the Wizarding world is what this book is all about.
> 
> Hold your wands tight. Mount your brooms because Voldemorts back and Sunniva is on the right while OTP is on the Left. ✨💥
> 
> Death Eaters are back.
> 
> 🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶
> 
> I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
> If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine.
> 
> See my white light flashing as I split the night  
> Dumbledores on the left, I'm stickin' to the right
> 
> Won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
> stop puttin' up a fight  
> Take my wand, take you to hell  
> voldys get you, voldys get you  
> Death Eaters  
> You got me spelling, Morsmorde
> 
> 🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

The night I arrived back at the Manor was hard. I did not go back to my room no, I was brought down to the cellar. I did not kick and scream. I accepted it with tears in my eyes. When Lucius came down he would not look at me. He wouldn't. 

"Lucius..." I begged. "Dad?" 

"Sunniva..." He groaned. 

"Dad please look at me!" I screamed out at him

"I can't be your father Sunni. I can't! Stop you'll get us both killed." He grabbed my hands kissing them. "I'm so sorry"

"Why am I here? Why can't I be upstairs? I'm scared of the dark" My voice broke. "The monsters... they haunt me"

Lucius pulled me close into his chest while I choke back a sob. "I'm so scared of the dark" I cried out. "Please don't leave me down here" He was pulling back. "Please! PLEASE!"

Lucius stormed out and did not turn around. 

I curled up in a ball listening to the water drip over and over again. I was so cold and that's when the monsters came out to play. 

Screaming in horror turned me to screaming and wailing in my Lynx. 

____________________

"My lord if I may interject" my father spoke. I couldn't even look at him and it's been a week. After an awful week spent in the cellars, I was left alone only being visited by Voldemort himself. He would not allow me, visitors. Because I had been a very good girl I was allowed out today, I was allowed to have the comfort of my room back.

I spent enough time thinking about my actions. _I must be a good girl._

I've never been able to leave once, Voldemort was keeping me like a pet. Finding amusement in me in the silliest of ways like asking me about my interest and thoughts on topics. I think he just enjoyed the fear rolling off me in waves. Always shaking and stuttering. I couldn't get a damn grip on my reality. 

"What is it, John? I've thought I heard all of what you could offer me" Voldemort wasn't happy with my father and well I wasn't worried about my father anymore. He betrayed me. I don't care what happens to him just as long as I get to have a hex or two of my own doing.

"Sunniva has befriended the Potter boy" I gripped my shirt tightly and bit my tongue to keep from screaming and hexing him now. It was something I didn't want the dark lord to know. I was trying my best to protect my friends. I never let my association with Harry slip. I saw what happened to him, I felt for him. He had watched Cedric Diggory die, he had lost so many people and he was just a teenager like me.

We both lost someone we loved and I would protect him from more heartache. Harry was a sweet boy who didn't deserve the hand he was dealt in this life.

"Now my child, why didn't you tell me this most refreshing news." I kept my head bow and struggled to speak. I didn't know what to say.

"TELL ME!" He yelled hitting the chair I was on with a silent spell causing it to rush to him faster than a blink of an eye and he was in my face breathing harshly, his hand on my throat gripping tight. I could feel my windpipes start to constrict.

"Look at me child. Forgive me. I have a temper" he patted my cheek and I tried to not whimper as he released me. I started gasping for air trying to ease the burn. Slowly lifting my eyes to his beady red ones, I suppressed a shudder. He's got the most horrifying eyes. It feels likes like your soul could be ripped from you with just a glance.

"My-y lord-d-d I'm s-sorry" I began sweating as he trailed his wand tip from ear to my nose and down my neck.

"Don't be so scared child. You shouldn't fear me" Yeah okay if you say so. I'm as good as dead for breathing the wrong way around you but I couldn't keep the sass slipping from my lips even if I'm terrified as hell around him.

"Hey look I found your nose, my lord, It's in my business"

His hand was back at my throat and I was on the ground in a split second, flipped on my stomach and I clawed at the floor trying to get away.

"You need to be taught a lesson on respect girl!" He roared. His hand wrapped around my hair lifting my hand up and then with strong force my head slammed back down on the marble. I felt my nose crack and then snap as he did it again. My lips busted open and the blood poured onto the floor. Narcissa made a small noise enough to stop him from doing it a fourth time. Something deep inside me began breaking and I started giggling, spitting out blood.

"Do it again" I laugh hysterically. All my fear was gone and in replacement was the satisfaction of the pain I felt.

"Get her up Lucius" I felt the man's hands wrap around me and lift me to my feet and I patted his chest. His hand still gripping my wrist squeezed me closer to him. "Take her to get cleaned up while I talk with Narcissa" Lucius looked a little terrified for his wife who was looking down nervously flicking her nails with a small shake.

"Don't worry Lucius it feels good" I giggled again. I gave the Dark Lord an exaggerated low bow the blood still pouring from my nose and spluttered from my mouth when I smiled. It was so warm and gooey, I used my hand to wipe it away. I straighten my back and stumbled out of the warm with Lucius trying to hold me up.

"We need to fix your nose. It's badly broken" he stopped me and helped me sit on a chair in the bathroom. He pulled his wand and started healing. I felt my nose snap back in place and I let out a small yelp and the blood started back up again.

After several spells, my face was back to normal apart from the nasty bruising I was going to suffer from. I pulled my hair up and checked my injuries in the mirror. A handprint of long skinny fingers and a large palm had imprinted its self perfectly on my pale skin. The handprint was turning into a bluish-black color with red from the nails digging into my skin. I lightly touched it and sighed. I shouldn't have provoked him but I couldn't help it. It was pushing me far with my tolerance.

When I was called back down in the room, I discovered the fear I normally felt was gone. I didn't feel afraid as I took my place at his side once more. He seemed giddy at my change of manner and as his eyes focused on my face and neck, he smiled a smile that would give even the bravest of person nightmares.

"Yes, are you better now?"

"Yes, my lord, thank you" I bowed my head and scooted my chair in. Everyone was here that was still loyal to Voldemort, the numbers were small but he was determined to grow them again. I never understand why I always had to be here at his side for his little Death Eater meetings. He wouldn't continue them if I wasn't present. I wasn't even technically a Death Eater more of an enjoyable pet.

"School has finally finished at Hogwarts and now that leaves a good amount of time for you Sunniva to learn more of the good side to the Dark Arts, the powerful side." I kept my eyes on the Dark Lord, a curiosity sparked in me at the sound of what he was saying. "I have high hope for you, your association with the young Harry Potter will be great use to me. I have a mission for you but first, you must learn to duel the proper way. You must learn what Hogwarts refuses to teach"

"Thank you, my Lord," I spoke softly, trying to grasp what he means. The unforgivables. He wants me to learn the unforgivables.

"Your father here has contacted the Ministry saying you will be homeschooled so do not worry about the trace my dear girl, you have free rein to do whatever spell that pleases you. Now leaves us while we discuss more matters. Go read, go paint, do something, I'll need you back in here soon"

I got up and bowed again, keeping my composure, and walked out into the garden where I let out a scream while yanking at my hair a bit trying to push my fear back down again. I must not be weak. I must not fear. I must be brave and strong. I can do this. I can find a way to survive but what do I need to do that involves Harry? I can't hurt him, I can't harm him, I care too much about him and his wellbeing. He's just a boy. A boy who doesn't deserve this cursed life.

Oh, Harry... I'm so sorry.

I hope Severus is okay. I miss him too terribly. I went into my room and pulled out my sketchbook that my father bought for me to have here. He went to school to fetch my belongings after he said he yanked me from school himself because he had feared for my 'safety' he just wanted to gift me to Voldemort and I can't be a gift if I'm still at school protected behind the walls of Hogwarts. He had Barty kidnap me when no one was looking and shoved a portkey on me and then knocked me out. I looked down at my mother's ring. They had used her ring at my father's request. I wore proudly even if it hurts every day to look at it. They ruined it.

I still couldn't believe that one moment I was happy with my life at last in Hogwarts after befriending a Professor and having a little cat and mouse chase with him. He kept telling me all year around that what we were doing was inappropriate for Students and Teachers to be friends, to flirting and small touches here and there to making love to me. I knew he felt something for me, I had grown to love the man. My heart ached every day for him. I longed to see him again. To feel his rough hands on my sensitive skin once more. To feel his fingers run through my hair and his soft murmurs. His warm embraces and light brushes of his lips to my forehead. 

To say _I love you_ once more to me.

I wanted him but I knew he would never allow us to be together as long as I was his student. It was understandable. He wouldn't dare risk it as much as I begged for it in what he calls my "temptress ways" He would tell me to just be thankful for what we had for the moment and stop being so greedy for affection that I finally gave in and listen to him. I would give up everything just to keep in my life.

I had fallen in love with my Professor.

Severus was a fantasy now. Nothing more. 

*** * ***

Late in the afternoon, Draco had finally arrived at the house, I had watched him from my bedroom window come up the walkway with his Parents and disappearing from my view as they walked into the house. I bet he had a rude awakening to the truths of what his parents were just like I did. Death Eaters and proud supporters of Lord Voldemort. It was sickening but this was our life now, we would have to accept it and learn to deal with it as we go on. The Dark Lord has returned and he's here to stay once more.

Draco I'm assuming has been informed of my being here kept pacing in front of my door but never knocking. He kept sighing and I could feel the nerves radiating off him every time he just stopped. I watched his feet from the crack at the bottom of the door. I just wish he would knock; I was scared if I talked first and said something that would get him in trouble. I didn't just have to protect Harry but I needed to Protect this blond hair boy too. Draco was too pure then what he showed the world. He wouldn't be able to handle the stress that comes with being a part of this world of Evil, I was barely holding on. I could feel my sanity snapping.

After remembering what had happened to me under Bartys 'care' it was a struggle to accept it. The fact he had me thinking I was enjoying it... I've been through some hard times but this is what makes me want to give up.

But if I give up... Who will protect those who need protecting?

"Sunni..." His voice whispered through the door. I placed my hand on the door and leaned my head against it. "Sunni... open the door... please"

I opened the door and he walked in and brought me into a tight hug, I let a few tears slip silently and just let him hold me. He kissed my hair and held me tighter. This was the Draco I missed, the one who was so caring when nobody was watching. Not the one who was a complete arse and a tyrant.

"I heard, I'm sorry" He whispered in my hair, my arms slipped around his waist in return, hugging back. "are you okay?" he pulled me back to take a good look at me and grimaced.

"I've been better" I smiled slightly and winced at talking. My throat was hurting, my voice hoarse and scratching from having my windpipes almost crushed.

"What happened to you?" I gave him a look and shook my head.

"Draco, be silent in this house okay. Don't speak, don't go looking, and stay hidden. Can you just do that, please? You need to learn from my mistakes and just be quiet. He will kill you if you just even look at him the wrong way" he looked at me confused and I realized his parents haven't even told him. He didn't know who was staying here with us too because he wasn't in at the moment. Oh Draco.... this isn't fair. I grabbed his hands and lead him to the bed to sit down and I didn't let go.

"Draco look at me. Listen closely and don't make a sound." I took a deep breath and used my wand to shut the door without a sound. "He's here, the Dark Lord is back and he's here in the house staying" Draco's eyes got wide, and wouldn't look away from me. "He's not here right now because you obviously had no idea but he is here. Look what he did to me..." I frowned deeply and relaxed before speaking again. "he won't hesitate to kill you if you get in his way. He has some sort of obsession with me so please don't talk or look at me in his presence. Just keep your head down. will you?" he nodded his head and the fear in his eyes broke my heart a little.

_Life is just peachy..._

In the morning the next day, Draco was called down to talk with his parents, he was most likely meeting Voldemort and I had my fingers cross he came out unharmed. We were going to be starting my training tonight with Lucius and my father. I pulled on some jeans and a sweater, keeping my shoes off so I could be more silent when walking through the house. I knew he could sense me with or without the shoes I wasn't stupid but keeping my shoes off comforted me a bit.

I slipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I took it in three gulps and filled it up again. I was nervous and when I'm nervous I'm thirsty. I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to sleep and get through another day of horror.

 _"You want to cause pain and be in pain. You're excited to hit your father with something. Stop lying to yourself"_ I jumped and the glass slid from my hands shattering when it connected to the white marble. I looked around and stepped on the glass slicing my foot open and did it again, I winced and looked around more closely. I heard him. He was in my ear speaking to me. Trembling I leaned down getting the glass gripping hard slicing my hands as I picked up the glass. The pain was calming me down as it gave me something else to focus on.

"What happened in here?" Narcissa came in, she found me on my knees on the floor, watching blood pour from my wounds as I squeezed the glass shard tighter. I watched the blood drip, little splashes echoing in the room.

"Sunni... let me have that" she wrapped her hands around mine and slowly prying my fingers away from it. "Let me clean you up okay. Come on" I got up with her and she washed the wound and wrapped it up. I wouldn't let her heal it. I insisted I keep it this way. She didn't fight me on it and just let it be.

"What happened to her hands?"

"She dropped a glass, it's not too bad," Narcissa told Lucius who just frowned at me.

"I wish you would stop getting your blood all over my house" I smiled faintly up at him and he gave the same sad excuse of a smile right back.

Lucius has taken to being a bit hateful to me in front of others. It's what we agreed on once he snuck down to see me on the third night being held prisoner in my own home.

"well come on, your father is outside waiting for us."

*** * ***

"Now you remember the Unforgivables right?" My father questioned me as he circled around me like prey.

"Yes," I whispered. As much as I enjoyed learning of the arts, I never wanted to learn these. I never had the need or the want to learn them. Using Crucio on him was one too many times for me even for only being nine. I didn't want to ever do it again. They were unforgivable for a reason and I felt sick to my stomach. When Barty taught us in class I was appalled. I don't understand why we need to go over them again now. I just wanted to get it over with.

 _Barty..._ I suppressed a shudder trying not to think about that disgusting man and what he done to me.

"What are they?" my father asked. 

"Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus" I whispered once more, a tear slipped from my eye.

"SPEAK UP!" He smacked me hard across the face knocking me down and I finally looked at him for the first time in weeks. He was crazed, he looked tired and excited about his actions. I bit my lip and said them again louder.

"Better, now up! UP!" I stood up and tried to relax. I gripped my wand tight trying my best to remain calm. My father didn't look like the man I knew, He looked mad, he no longer looked tidy and he was messy. A small smell came from him letting me know he hasn't even showered in a while too.

"What are they known for?" When I didn't answer him, he got in my face again. "WHAT ARE THEY KNOWN FOR SUNNIVA!"

"Avada Kedavra instant and painless death. Cruciatus Inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient of the curse and Imperius causes the victim to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster." I gripped the wand even tighter causing my hand to bleed again as the wounds opened back up.

"And how can you properly use them?"

"you have to mean them, or they won't work. You have to want to cause pain in order to perform the well"

"You also must have the skill and will power to cast the three most powerful spells Sunniva... I told you this."

"Sorry, Father" I spoke with venom laced in my voice.

"REPEAT the spells and what they do"

"Avada Kedavra causes Instantaneous death, Cruciatus causes excruciating pain and Imperius causes mind control."

"John how about we teach her the basics behind them now" Lucius spoke, I sent him a silent thank you with my eyes.

"Fine, Sunniva. I'm counting on you to master these tonight or you'll pay" I gulped and pulled at my sleeves.

"The Cruciatus Curse, which inflicts excruciating pain upon the victim, requires the verbal incantation and the use of your wand. How the curse effects work depends on what you desire and what your emotions are. To perform the spell well you must overpower the will of your victim. The Imperius Curse will place your victim in a trance. Your victim will have an experienced a wonderful release from any sense of responsibility. You will hold your victim's free will easily once casted successfully. They will love the feeling of having no responsibility. Making the victim carry out whatever task you thrust upon them for no other reason than that they fail to see why they should not do so. They won't be in pain I promise. It's harmless."

"But's it's not harmless you could have them commit murders, horrible and vile acts. They have to obey you and any order you give them. That's not Harmless." I spoke up, Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at me.

"That's the point Sunniva. Just listen and learn. I don't want to get in trouble with the Dark Lord because you can't follow orders." I closed my mouth and nodded my head. "Resisting the Imperius Curse is possible but you need to be very strong-willed in order for that to happen. So, make sure when you cast the curse that your victim is under the curse before letting your guard down or it might just be the last thing you do."

After a moment he waited until he continued to make sure I soaked in the information again. I gave him the go-ahead. This was vile. Learning this all over again but this time learning them hands on was enough to make want to crawl in a hole and die.

"The killing curse, Avada Kedavra needs very powerful magic behind it, you can't just say it and expect it to work. You have to really mean to kill. This is the only unforgivable that produces a light from the wand. Once the bright green makes contact with your victims' skin they will die instantly. How they die from the spell is probably because their soul is ripped from their bodies forcefully. I hope you remember these well Sunniva. Now let's learn how to cast them. Come."

There was a rabbit in front of me attached to a rope to keep from running, Draco had come out to watch me cast them for the first time. After learning the wand movements and how to properly speak the incantations Lucius thought I was ready. My father was inside watching me from the window on the second floor.

"Don't look at him, focus on the rabbit" Lucius snapped. Draco was giving me an encouraging smile but even he seemed timid just like me. He wanted to give me support and I appreciated it but who I really wanted here was Severus. I wanted him here to save me from the damage I'm about to commit to myself.

"Go now use the Imperius Curse first on the rabbit"

Pointing my wand to the rabbit I held back my tears, I felt so bad but this has to be done.

"Imperio" the rabbit went limp and swayed just for a moment, its eyes glazing over and standing still.

"Good, now a person" I pointed the wand at the fat face rat, Peter Pettigrew. He disgusted me, also lurking around and always up to no good. I didn't even care if I was miserable here at the moment. This man had betrayed his family, his friends, and had a hand in killing some many innocent people. I don't even understand why he came here to watch me; he knew how much I despised him.

"N-n-Now wait-t-t. I-I didn't-t Sign-n u-p-p for this-s" He stuttered. I slung my wand at him as he turned to run.

"IMPERIO!" Peter fell down with a thud and I told him to get up, he turned around and I realized it had worked. His eyes were completely glazed going back to its original color and he stayed standing. Waiting for an order.

"Tell him to do something" Draco spoke grinning.

"Dance like a monkey" I smirked as he began jumping up and down scratching and making monkey sounds. I began laughing with Draco and Lucius told me to stop fooling around but I think he secretly was enjoying watching the lumpy man dance around.

"I release you" I waved my wand and Peter looked around confused and slumped in defeat when he realized what had happened to him, he ran back into the house to keep from being used as practice again. 

_Serves him right._

I'd be lying if I didn't feel a little fun in what I had just done, it was still wrong and I know it but It needed to be done, I should at least find something in this hell of a process to get a little amusement. Peter was a sick man, if I could use him as practice I'll gladly do it again.

"Now the Cruciatus Curse, rabbit first"

"How about him first" I glared up at the window at my father

"Rabbit first"

"Fine!" I huffed and did as instructed. I hated the sounds of the Rabbit whining and wailing out in pain, crumbling up and breaking his legs trying to get away.

"Might as well go ahead use the Killing curse quickly. Put it out of its misery." the rabbit continued wailing and I couldn't stop the tears that slide down my face. I didn't want to hurt it and I did; I didn't want to kill it but It needed to be put down. It was broken beyond repair.

"okay" I sniffed, wiping at my eyes with my sleeve. Draco put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile but it didn't help not this time. I'm sorry little guy...

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted.

The wailing stopped as soon as bright green light hit him, the rabbit dropped and I began to cry loudly and Draco wrapped his arms around me as we went down on the ground together.

"It's for the best Sunniva, don't take too long. You need to be in the house in five minutes" Lucius patted my back and Draco glared at his father's back while I cried.

I'm disgusting... 


	2. Come join the murder

Life was not easy these past two days. I've even taken to praying to the Muggle God. That's how far I've sunken in my hope for a better life.

I closed my eyes trying my best to block out the screams.

_"Up! Get up!" Kellen hit me with jinxes. My lynx hissed. She was protecting me. I've allowed her control. She was comforting me in these Dark Nights here at Malfoy manor._

_Kellen was a balding old fat man with a mean streak he's taken to love torturing me._

_"Up!"_

_Hiss!_

_"Don't growl at me you beast! Dinner time!" He threw a bloody steak in through the bars. I lunged on it hungrily. It's been two days of no food. Since I refused to change back to normal they began treating me like a wild animal._

_My Lynx was angry and I was missing my Onyx. He must be so worried I wasn't around. I wonder what happened to him and to my elves?_

_Snapping to attention I shifted back. Maybe my elves could get me out of this mess?!_

_"Daisy,_ _Finnly_ _your mistress needs you" I croaked._

_'Crack!'_

_'Crack!'_

_"Oh, mistress!" Daisy slung her arms around me._

_"I can't leave wait we must hurry. Listen to me!" I pulled them away. It hurt to talk but I must hurry someone was bound to have heard them._

_"Find Severus Snape, tell him I'm alive. Tell him I'm at Malfoy Manor. Tell him I love him so much and that I'm trying okay. Tell him not to come looking for me. Tell him I'll be okay. Listen_ _Finnly_ _" I turned to my other elf. "Go to the Weasleys okay. Tell Molly Weasley I sent you to help look after them okay. You are to be in their services of helping molly with housework until I say otherwise."_

_Finnly_ _was crying and holding on to me. "I'm not abandoning you I'm trying to protect you my sweet_ _Finnly_ _. I love you go okay. Go now! Just tell them I sent you okay. That you can't refuse you must help her."_

_Nodding his little head he 'cracked' out._

_Daisy turned to me. "Go stay with Severus Daisy. I need you to look after him. Make sure he's eating and that he knows I love him." Nodding her little head I pulled her close kissing her head. "I love you too Daisy. So much, go now okay. Protect him please."_

_"What are you doing there?!" Kellen called._

_"Go!" I urged her. With a snap of her fingers, she was gone with another loud 'crack!'_

_The gate swung open and I took to shifting and sinking my teeth into his neck. Killing him instantly._

_Running up the stairs I stayed in my Lynx form. I have no wand and this is the best way I could protect myself._

_"Not so fast!"_

_Skidding to a stop I growled getting blasted into the wall by another person. I wailed in agony._

"Sunniva!"

"Sunniva! Get up! "

I opened my eyes wiping the tears away. My first attempt at escaping was unsuccessful. I only tried once more and that almost got me killed. I must behave myself.

I must be a good girl.

"Sunni" Narcissa pulled me into a hug when I stepped into her bedroom. Lucius was up and cradling me to him, smoothing my hair down as I cried against him. Narcissa putting spells in place so no one heard me.

_"Sunni? My darling girl?" Lucius snuck downstairs. He opened the gate not even flinching as he saw me in my lynx. I opened my eyes looking at him. Watching him._

_"I'm so sorry. Turn back and come here. Let me hold you. Let me explain"_

_I shifted back quickly but I was too weak to get to him very far. I leaned against the wall trying to hold myself up._

"Sunni" he cooed as he caught me. I leaned into him, inhaling his whiskey, mint, and apple smell.

_"Daddy" I cried softly into his shoulder. I felt tears hit my cheeks. He was crying too._

_"I love that you call me dad. I love you Sunniva. I have failed in protecting you. You are too young for this life. You are too young for any of this."_

_"I don't understand... I thought you were innocent."_

_"No Sunni. I was never innocent. I believe in what I was taught._ _Purebloods_ _remain on top. Muggles breeding with our kind._ _Mudbloods_ _are born with magic. No. I believe in the cause of purifying our world. We shouldn't have to hide because muggles fear us"_

_I was sick to my stomach. I shouldn't feel the love for him that I do but I couldn't help it. Lucius was my father at heart no matter what he's done. He has loved and treated me with respect and I would love him till my dying breath._

_"We can't be like this okay. Listen" he held my face between his hands. "No matter what I say to you in front of the other remember I love you. You're my girl. My little baby girl. I'll do my best to protect you but you must behave. I've heard The dark lord mentioning you to be let out as long as you stay a good girl okay. Please be a good girl so I can't get you out of this cellar."_

_"Okay," I whispered. He kissed my head slipping some bread and cheese into my hands before leaving quickly._

"Shush darling. I'm here" Lucius held on to me tight. Narcissa came back in with Draco. He dropped to his knees holding me too. Narcissa stood above us holding her wand up pointed at the door prepared for anything.

"Momma protects her nest" Narcissa whispered. She held my hand. "Momma protects her baby birds"

*** * ***

Downstairs we sat patiently. Draco was hidden in his room as he wasn't allowed to attend. Lucius put the Invisibility cloak over to me. Covering me from view.

Voldemort patted my hand. I have to be present but nobody sees me. Voldemort told me one of his most loyalist of followers is returning today for his first meeting and he wanted us to get acquainted.

I sighed in defeat.

I had enough getting acquainted with his servants.

_"_ _You're_ _a beautiful little thing" McNair purred in my ear, patting my hair down. Avery brushed my cheeks. "What do you say, Nott? She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

_"Get your filthy hands off her" Nott growled._

_"Oh, what's the matter, Nott? Do you want her for yourself?" Avery grinned evilly._

_"She's the same as our children! You sick bastards!" Nott hit them both with spells._

_Goyle came in and pulled me out. "Don't worry Sunni. We're going to protect you."_

_"Why?" I asked wiping tears from my eyes. Goyle and Crabbe looked at me with Nott coming in shutting the door._

_"You're nice to our boys," Crabbe spoke up. "Vincent speaks highly of you"_

_"So does Gregory."_

_"And Theodore. He's always liked you. Just too scared to introduce himself."_

_"We protect our children. No one will touch you as long as we can help it." Goyle clench his fists._

_"Lucius would murder anyone who dares lay a finger on you. Don't think hard your father. He's going to pay" Nott peaked out the door. "Crabbe get up to her room. Make sure nobody bothers her."_

_"Come on Sunni" I took his hand. "You'll be safe with us."_

"Gentlemen! Welcome welcome!" Voldemort greeted his guests. I found Lucius's friends. Knott looked directly at me though he couldn't see me.

"Welcome to our first meet with almost everyone. We're just waiting on one more person." He sat patiently.

Then the doors opened.

My breath hitched. My Severus stepped into the room. He looked like total shit and as much as I wanted to run to him I knew I couldn't. At least not now.

He didn't even know I was here. This was total agony.

"Severus... Thank you, here you sit here beside me." Voldemort gestured to the other chair beside him. He pulled it out and sat down.

Tightening my clothes in my fist I tried to keep my sob back. I just wanted Severus to hold me. Seeing him now and knowing I couldn't run to him, to touch him was unbearable.

_Close your eyes Sunni. Just close them._

_________________________

  
The meeting was over and everyone began to leave to go what was demanded of them. I couldn't very well just get up without being noticed.

"Severus remain here. Lucius stay as well"

Both men stayed seating. I let a tear fall. It's been torture to just sit here for over an hour looking at Severus. I tried to keep my eyes closed but I just couldn't. Not when he was psychically here.

"My lord" Lucius stood up when Voldemort gestured for him to remove the cloak. My father came running back into the room before it could be removed.

"Wait! Allow me!" He grinned.

I watched Severus closely. He was gripping his sleeves, clenching his teeth. Severus had expressed many times how much he hated my father. How much he wishes for nothing more than to get his hands on him.

He couldn't do that now that my father is back in Voldemort's good graces.

My father neared me and Lucius stepped forward quickly. "No John... I think I can handle it. You should go take a bath. You're getting your filth all over my home. It's disgusting."

The cloak came off.

"And take that sniveling rat shit with you. Maybe you can wash each other's backs so you don't stab each other too" who needs magic when I can shift.

My hand turned to claws quickly and I swiped at him making him fall back. I stood up raising my chin high. Looking directly at Peter.

Smirking, baring my elongating teeth he squeaked running out quickly into the shadows.

Finally, I took the time to see Severus' reaction.

He was staring up at me shocked and with a hint of amusement.

"Yes... You do like your theatrics don't you Sunniva?" Voldemort sighed looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh smell the roses, my lord," I smirked. Glancing at him, he blinked.

"Oh my bad you can't" I grinned.

My head went forward and hit the table hard cracking my nose.

"Oh that's nice you're trying to steal my nose now." I winked.

"Ow!" I groaned as I was slammed down harder.

"Silence!" Lucius grabbed my neck. "Apologize"

"Let her go, Lucius... She is just amusing herself. I quite enjoy her banter. She's got quite the spark"

I grinned at Severus blood covering my mouth and teeth. He grimace. 

I say being here is starting to drive myself a little mad. I'm scared ninety percent of the time but then there are these ten percent that teasing Voldemort is worth the thrill.

  
"Severus you remember your student Sunniva" Voldemort motion to me standing up. Severus nodded his head.

"Let me tell you, men, what she is. How she came to be. It's a fascinating story."

My heart was now pounding. I never told them what it was that I am. I kept that information to myself. Why? I don't really know but I did and now Voldemort is going to take that from me too.

Telling my family about me when it's not even his right.

"You know you can be rather nosey sometimes" I interjected.

"I'm tired of these nose jokes Sunniva. You've been on them for the past two days. Stop it or you'll go back to your cage."

Severus glared at me hard. I glared right back. I can't help it! Also, I didn't even mean a nose joke this time I was just stating a fact! Not my fault he's so butt hurt about not having a nose.

*** * ***

Voldemort had finally left to do his own stuff of whatever terrorizing that needed to be done. It was just Severus, Lucius, and I now.

Lucius pulled us into his study, closing the door and casting the needs charms.

"I wish you wouldn't provoke him Sunni. I told you to behave"

"Hey, I didn't mean that last thing as a damn joke. I was stating a fact." I rose my hands pursing my lips. I was innocent this time.

"Come here Sunni and let me fix your face" Severus pulled me to him sitting me down beside him. Lucius looked at us and dismissed it.

He turned around to pour three whiskeys. Severus waved his wand making me scream, the blood rushing again.

"You silly girl" and carefully hidden. He grabbed my hand, looking deeply at me. Nodding his head lightly.

"Here drink up" Lucius handed us each a glass. Severus cocked an eyebrow at the glass in my hand.

Lifting up the glass in the air. "Gentleman. We're fucked"

"Fucked" they said together clinking against my glass.


	3. Unwanted Choices

When Lucius had left us alone. We waited for five minutes to pass before he slammed me into his warm embrace. His lips collided with mine, urgently. Tangling our fingers in each other's hair I sighed against him. Climbing into his lap making him grunt.

"I love you" I whispered holding his face between my hands. "I love you so much. I've missed you. I've wanted you to save me to take me away from this place so bad. And... And now you're here"

Wiping my tears away from my eyes with his thumbs he caressed my face. "I know love... I know. I love you." Holding me to his chest he held me.

"I remember everything that happened to me" I felt an ache and reawaken once more. I would need to tell Severus my Severus that I'm dirty, used, and no good. I would have to tell him I've been spoiled.

"What do you remember?"

"Barty's disgusting hands all over me" I whispered hoarsely. Severus' grip tightened on me.

"He'll never be able to touch you again. He's dead. I'm angry I hadn't killed him myself"

"Severus... Love no. My moon and stars." Holding him by his chin I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Never kill for me. Never. Promise me"

He didn't speak.

"Promise me, Severus! Promise me"

Sighing he looked away from me. "I can not." looking back at me he grabbed my cheeks roughly. "I love you. With every ounce of my being. I would murder any man or woman who dared lay a finger on you. I will protect the woman I love. I won't fail you as I had done to..." His eyes filled with tears.

"Severus..." He looked away.

"I won't fail you Sunni. My sunrise. I will not" I kissed him, softly. Grabbing my hands he stopped me pushing back just a little. "Do you remember anything else?" He timidly asked. Furrowing my eyebrows at him in thought. I don't think I do. 

"No" I shook my head. He leaned his head back.

"Lucius has a Pensieve." Sliding me off his lap. "I'm going to ask for it. You stay here" Kissing my forehead he left the room sealing the room up with me in it. 

Lucius had been doing the same thing whenever I'm left alone. They seal me inside a room, I can't get out and nobody put the castor can get in. I should hate it because it makes me a prisoner once more but I have been feeling safer this way, McNair and Avery can't get me at least. Adults Crabbe and Goyle have been like guard dogs for me whenever they're here. Knott never let me out of his sight most of the time. 

Since school has let out, they weren't around as much as they were at first which is good. McNair and Avery weren't around either for the same reasons. They have children too. Little they may be.

"Here" Severus came in holding a small black disk. He laid it on the table tapping it with his wand. It enlarged, the silver mist seeping out over the edges. I stood up beside him. Pressing the wand tip to his head he put the memory into the bowl, grabbing my hand we both dunk our heads into the bowl. 

_**> >>>> Severus's Memory <<<<<** _

Severus grabbed my hand while we watched the two of us in his classroom. I was sitting at a desk watching him intensely while he was brewing a potion. Severus' hand moved to my hip. I looked away from the memory of Severus to the real one. He cocked an eyebrow directing me to keep watching.

_"Sunni are you okay?"_

_"Huh?" the girl in front of me_ _looked up at him releasing her bottom lip. He smirked, going back to his work. Pulling at his collar looking back at her. Severus waved his wand putting the cauldron out._

_Slowly he made his way around the desk to her. The memory of me was panting as he touched her face moving to her lips not looking away. The book in her hands fell to the floor loudly as Severus palmed her cheeks._

I looked back at Severus. I don't remember this...

"Keep watching Sunrise" he kissed my forehead. 

_"What is it about you?" He whispered. With a shaky hand, she placed it over his closing her eyes leaning into his touch. In swift movement she was up on her feet his hand holding her tight against him the other wrapped around the front of her neck, rubbing her chin with his thumb._

Oh wow... this is hot. Why don't I remember this?

_"No" He groaned. His lips crashing down on hers. Grabbing her roughly picking her up and placing her on the desk. Both hands on her face tilting her head back. His lips were moving everywhere he could get to on her face and neck finding the sweet spot._

My own neck now felt like it was tingling as I watched the memory of us. 

_"Severus" she moaned. His fingers pulling at the fabric of jeans. Sliding her hands up from his stomach to his chest, she fisted his robes and yanked him down. He grunted as her hand yanked him by the collar. "_ _No more waiting" she whispered. "No more"_

_"I agree" he was breathing heavily._

_The scene changed to the two of us pressed against the door. Severus was on his knees his nose pressed into the crotch of my panties._

_"I see you're pleased" He grinned at her._

_"You always please me" Pulling him up by his shirt, kissing him. He fell back onto the small sofa as she straddled him. Her fingers working down his buttons as they continued kissing._

_"Lift up" He murmured._

I stepped forward getting very close to the image of us. Severus grabbed my hand tightly. We were going to have sex. I thought in his bedroom was the first time we had made love but it looked like it would happen here in this storage closet. 

"We had sex here" Severus spoke up as I watched Severus and me on the couch pushing his pants down just a little and push my panties aside. Pushing up into me. The girl in front of me was gasping as Severus grunted, both breathing heavily obviously enjoying it. 

Watching the two of us go at it was making me very hot right now. 

_'boom boom boom' Someone was knocking._

_"Fuck" She tried to pull away but Severus would let her._

_"Ignore it." He groaned. "Ignore it. We're not stopping"_

_The knocking came again louder. He put his hand against her mouth holding her to him. Pulling Her down harder, her moaning loudly against his hand, her eyes rolling back as he groaned pushing up._

My breathing quicken even now. I turned to look at Severus once more. The real him. He was engrossed watching the two of us on the sofa. him pinning me to him, pushing while covering my mouth roughly. The knocking never stopped. So much groaning, grunting, and moaning filled the room. Severus was moving faster, the girl riding him quicker. looking very close. I wanted to take the real Severus at this moment and have my way with him but I could not _._

I was used and dirty now and I don't think he would want a girl like me that so broken. 

_"Come for me" he commanded. "Please" He was begging. His hand clamped tight over her mouth once more yanking her to him to cover her scream._ _Heaving breathing and huge smiles they looked at each other. Brushing her hair from her face leaving kisses on her cheeks, nose, and then sweetly kissing her lips. "I would stay buried in you for eternity if I could"_

"Come, it's over" Severus grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bowl. I looked at him. He must have been thinking the same as I because I was shoved up on Lucius' desk, him waving his wand sealing the room. 

"Severus..." He had already lifted up my dress pushing my panties aside and was pressing into me. "No..." I moaned. "I'm used" 

He didn't stop as he grunted into the crook of my neck. "No I made love to you even after that disgusting man touched you. I'll make Love to you again. I'll take you, however, I damn well, please. You're my girl and I love you" He pressed harder making me squeak. 

"Merlin I love it when you make these sounds" He groaned picking up his pace. 

I was very aware I was having sex with my Professor on Lucius's desk, very aware of Lucius' mother watching in horror. I giggled remembering at the worst time ever how she reacted as her grandson tied me up in this exact spot. I shoved the memory away and relaxed into what was happening now.

Severus was touching me even as I constantly degraded myself since the graveyard about how disgusting I must be. How gross I have to be. I was terrified Severus wouldn't want me. I didn't think he even knew but he did. 

Why did he not tell me?

Was he just protecting me?

My Severus always will protect me and for that I love him. I have never known someone who loves me the way Severus loves me. No matter how wrong our relationship or what ever this is between us maybe. I know deep in my heart that was Severus feels for me is true.

"I love you" I murmured against his lips, right as he sent me over my edge. He spewed a string of curses as he came with me. 

"I love you" he nuzzled into my neck pressing a kiss to me. "I love you so much My beautiful Sunrise."  
  


*** * ***

It was late at night when Voldemort returned, he ordered us all in the manor to be in the dining room for one of his meetings. Except it was just the Malfoys, me, my father, and Severus. My father tried to get near me but was pushed back quickly by Severus raising his wand at the man. Lucius had his wand pressed to my father's back at the same time. 

The two men were making it known they did not like my father and they weren't going to be very nice about it. I smirked cockily watching my father gulp. Leaning back in my chair I crossed my legs, flipping my hair back. These two men have promised me time and time again that one day my father would pay for what he's done to me. Even with red-eye, no nose baldy beside me being back wouldn't stop them. They hated my father probably just as much as I do. 

I was itching to put a curse on him.

"My John... What have you done to make these two hate you so much? I've never seen Severus or Lucius look so..." Voldemort trailed off, circling around them. "Dangerous. They want to kill you. I can sense it."

"can't smell it though" I muttered, Nagini hissed at me.

"Oh shove off" I glowered at her. She Hissed again and I kicked my foot at her making her go back. "Don't start with me! I can shift too and I'll snap you in half!" 

Draco smacked my shoulder shaking his head. "Stop hissing! You're freaking me out" He muttered under his breath just for me to hear. I waved him off looking back at the men. 

"It's my disgusting daughter" my father spat. I scoffed. Looking at Narcissa watching him get backhanded by Voldemort from the corner of my eye. 

"What you did to your daughter was disgusting. However! I have an Idea. Sit! Sit!" He commanded. Severus sat down beside Voldemorts other side. My father went to take a seat to me, getting stopped. 

"No John... Draco sits there. You sit at the end of the table. Your.. stench... is revolting." He sneered in disgust. "You should take a bath. Lucius is right. You're filthy" 

The chair beside me was pulled out and Draco sat down. He grabbed my hand under the table. I could feel him slightly shaking. I squeezed his hand, demanding he get a grip. 

"I have an idea, one I think could be very useful. I hear you two get along well and that you're dating, seeing each other what ever it is you are doing" Voldemort looked at Draco and I. 

I suppressed another nose joke. I did not take him to be a gossiper. 

We both nodded our heads. We never did correct the story he had shared with his parents about us dating. We kept it this way because it was very happy news for them. So the happy news would remain. The house has become quite gloomy with The dark lord wanting to have meetings here. Thank God he isn't staying here. I have no idea where he is actually living but I'm grateful he's not here all the time. I can roam the house more freely as long as my father or Wormtail doesn't catch me. 

"Good! Good!" He clasped his hands. "I need you two to have your eyes and ears on Dumbledore at school. Be a what you kids call it. "power couple" take charge lead the other students. Put the idea in their heads about one day joining us. Just be subtle about it" 

Glancing slightly at Severus, he had tightened his jaw but said nothing. "I want you Sunniva to use that lovely charm" He circled his face with his index finger. "You get what I mean"

"Yes My Lord" I bowed my head. 

"You understand Draco? Date Sunniva, spy, and recruit" Draco tense slightly and bowed his head back agreeing. "Good you two are dismissed. Leave" He shooed us out quickly. 

Running out the door, I was five steps into the back yard, shifting mid-run. The Peacocks were screaming and Squawking trying to run away quickly. Growling in frustration, I pawed at the tree. Draco stood on the pavement watching. 

Huffing, I padded back over, turning back. 

"Are you finished?" He asked, looking amused. I flipped him off, falling into the grass. He chuckled and laid down beside me. "I hope you can scare the Weasleys one day."

"Why?" turning my head to face him, I watched him scrunch his face up in anger. 

"They hexed us when Crabbe, Goyle, and I were passing by their compartment on the train."

"Did you say something to them?" I doubt Harry and his friends other than the Weasley twins would just up and hex him. 

"Nothing really... forget I said anything"

I hummed at him, closing my eyes. Best leave it be. I have more things to worry about than petty grudges. I wonder what they are in there even talking about? 

"Sunniva!" Narcissa waved me back inside. "Draco you stay" 

Grumbling Draco crossed his arms. "this is so unfair" 

"Draco. Be glad you're not really wanted. This isn't a life I would choose. It's no life." This boy does know how to get under my skin. I think Lucius spoiled him too much. I left quickly before he could say something else. I don't want to hurt my best friend. 

"What? Do you need me to give you some fur to make a wig or what?" I smirked at Voldemort leaning against the door frame. Narcissa gasped and Lucius and Severus were looking disappointed again. Voldemort, shook his head smiling. 

I shuddered. 

"You amuse me. Come here, come here, child. Kneel before me" 

Doing as I was told I got on my knees and bowed my head at him. Nagini has taken to slithering around his chair she was giving me the death stare. Probably planning when to murder me in my sleep. 

"Nagini I told you back off!" I snapped at her. 

"Shh! You must learn to get along Sunniva. She is very special like you." Voldemort hissed at me. 

The Malfoys, Severus, and my father were the only ones who could not understand what was being said between me and him and even Nagini. My fourth day here was not very pleasant. 

I met Nagini in a very disturbing way. She had gotten curious about me and came down to the cellars. I had awoken to her curled up around me, tasting my skin with her tongue. Disgusting. Meghan never licked me before and I know Damn well Nagini wasn't always an animal. Her conscious still held a human aura to it. 

_'ssshhhhhh'_

_Jarring awake I felt something slimy and scaly rubbing against me. Opening my eyes a massive green ground boa seven meters long. Fangs were bared at me as its tongue licked at my skin tasting me. My heart was pounding hard and I did not move._

_Trying to calm myself I began speaking to it. Meghan said I spoke Parseltongue like I did English. She said it was very good, very understandable. My problem is maybe this snake won't understand me. As it slithered away into the light I noticed how similar this snake was to the ones I had visions about with Voldemort_

_What did he call it?_ _Mingi?_ _Nigel?_ _Nagini..._

_Thats it! Nagini._

_"Nagini?" I hissed at it._

_"Helloooooo" My eyes widen as it responded. Holy fucking Merlin's saggy balls._

_"What are you doing?" I felt so ridiculous._

_"Seeing you"_

_"Why?"_

_"HEY! SHUT UP!" McNair smacks the gates. "Quit hissing in there! You lunatic!"_

_"Go shove a stick up your ass Larry mcFairy!" I snapped back. The gates swung open and he stormed into the room stopping in his tracks when he saw Nagini. I grinned. "Meet Nagini! She's the Dark Lords pet."_

_He high-tailed it out of the Cellar forgetting to close the gate. Nagini hissed at me, letting me know she wasn't fond of me and I was most certainly not fond of her either._

"Nagini play nice" Voldemort hissed at her when she opened her mouth to show me her fangs. Jealous little... "Sunniva, I want you to learn to deal with being put under the Cruciatus curse You need to have the strength to overcome it. Lucius will put you under several times a day. You need to be stronger than the others. You understand right?" 

"Yes my lord"

The dude is insane. Literally a lunatic. I hope Harry shoves his wand right up h-

"You must stop that thought now. You are on my side!" He rose up. 

I know the watchers in this room had no idea what was being passed between us but from Severus' small flinch he had read my train of thought himself. 

"Go.. go now before I change my mind do it myself for your disrespect. Severus! You are free to go. Narcissa, I would like some tea"

I stood up, but not before ' _accidentally_ ' hitting Nagini once more. 


	4. Slipping

"Again!" Lucius yelled.

"STOP!" I shrieked, "Stop! Please!" I begged over and over again. "I can't take it! No more!"

Fire shot through my body as I screamed louder. Sobbing my heart out.

Withering on the floor, shivering as if I was being dunked into ice water. The fire died off completely and then I would be on fire once more. My veins burned. My mind being constricted, expanded, and constricted again.

"STOP!" Shrieking till my lungs hurt.

The pain subsided, my eyes were blurry. I looked at Severus. He was leaning against the window watching me. My chest heaving up and down. I croaked out his name barely coming out at all. Closing his eyes he turned from me.

"I'm sorry baby..." Lucius crouched down. "We need to go again" brushing my hair from my face I choked out another sob. I couldn't do this anymore. It hurt and it hurt more at Severus stupid insistence on being here for it.

I didn't want him to see me so helpless like this. I didn't want him to see me so broken.

" _Crucio_!"

Screaming again I felt a popping in my head, my vision going blurry. "I can't!"

**_3\. P.o.v_ **

"Stop! Stop!" Severus could no longer bear it. He left his spot by the window running to Sunniva quickly. Lucius released his hold, barely able to restrain his own tears.

Sunniva was shaking very badly. Gasping for air, her eyes rolling in the back of her head coming down from the pain.

Her teeth clenched spit dribbling on the edges of her mouth, her face and hair soaked in tears.

She was almost broken. Her mind bordering on insanity. She couldn't withstand the torture any more. Everything burned, every part of her was fuzzy and the ringing in her ears would not stop.

Severus did not care if Lucius saw him with Sunniva no more. He cradled her in his arms, kissing her temples.

Lucius stood there mouth open and eyes wide as he watched Severus Snape whisper loving words into the girls hair, rocking her against his chest.

Lucius did not know how to feel as he watched them. He didn't know if he was angry or not.

Sunniva could not wrap her arms around Severus or even grip him as she began seizing up. Severus held her tighter to him. Supporting her neck and head to make sure she did not hurt herself.

"I got you love. I got you. You're going to be fine. I'm here" Severus murmured.

Lucius bent down beside them looking at Severus closely. Watching the way he lovingly stared down at her, holding her to him, protecting her. His cape tossed over her as if sheltering her from the world.

His fists finally clenched but he did not react no. He trusted Severus with his own life. He would never hurt his daughter. Lucius knew his little girl was safe with Severus.

Sunniva finally calmed down and a mad giggle escaped her lips. Her eyes popping open. The normal happy glint that was normally there was now dull.

Sunniva has been being put under the Crutaius Curse for Several days straight now.

Lucius was sick to his stomach as he was ordered to perform it on her every single damn day. He wanted her to have a break but any time he tried Nagini or Wormtail we're there watching. John had even come in three times to try and do himself but Lucius wouldn't permit it.

John was thrown to the ground by his bare hands than using a wand. Lucius had finally gotten his hands on John and all it did was make him want to hurt the man more.

Seeing his little girl balled up in Severus' arm, so small and fragile looking. So broken he only wanted to go find John even more now. To kill him.

"I'm sure you're wondering about me now" Severus spoke up looking at Lucius.

Turning to face him be sighed. "You love her... I see it as clear as day Severus"

"How do you feel about it?"

"Like any father would. Not happy but I trust you, my old friend. I trust you with my life. I trusted you enough to my son's godfather and I trust you enough to do right by Sunniva. As long as she's happy and safe it's all I could ask for. Better you than someone else. At least I know you" Lucius was surprised to hear himself say those words. He never in a million thought he would be okay with a man close to his age be with the girl he had taken in as his own.

Severus watched him to make sure he was telling the truth but no signs proved that he was. He was able to sigh in relief. He didn't know what he would do if Lucius had disapproved of this.

Severus himself didn't know what was going on with Sunniva but he felt like there didn't have to be titles or names put to it. She was his and he was hers.

They both knew this.

"I must go again, Severus. I can't let her stop. It will only be worse for her if I don't continue."

Severus stepped away from her once more. Keeping a hold of her hand at least while he sat on the floor prepared to hold her once more. He would stay by her now. So she knows she is still loved.

" _Crucio_!"

Her screams bounced off the walls, sending shockwaves of nausea through both men. Her fists clenched once more, her breath coming in short fast waves.   
Sweat beading down her face and neck.

Sunniva throat was raw with the force. Her lungs felt like they would burst at any second.

Anger swelled in Severus from the pain he was enduring by seeing his sweet sunrise suffer so much. Lucius wanted to throw himself off the muggles Clock tower just to escape the guilt ridding inside him for what he was doing.

Sunniva's mind was slipping. As the four crucio hit her she let out a mad crackle.

Both men froze. Sunniva's mind popped and cracked and she opened her eyes cracking once more.

"Do it again..." She whispered harshly cracking. "Do it"

Severus hear plummeted.

Lucius gripped his long hair looking scared as he watched her roll onto her belly, giggling.

"Do it again"

"I think she wants it again" John's voice sounded through the room. Both men looked up at the unwanted guess.

"Get out!" Lucius stormed up to him turning his wand on the girl's father. "Get out!" He yelled once more.

John lifted his hands in the air showing he was unarmed. "I'm here for the show"

" _Crucio_!"

John dropped to the ground but it was neither men who had cast that spell. They looked to Sunniva but she was still giggling and laughing even harder as she watches her father holler and screams from his own agony.

Narcissa was standing in the doorway walking slowly, twisting her wand to lift John up and knocking him into her wall.

"You vile sick man! You are not that girl's father! You are nothing more than a donor. You do not have the right to find pleasure in her pain!" Releasing him he heaved against the wall looking at the elegant woman.

"Youre not her mother," he glowered. Narcissa rose her chin up and squared her shoulders.

"No I am not but she is my child! I may not have given birth to her but she is mine and Lucius' child! If you so much as ever lay a hand on my little girl I will break your fingers with stones. If you so much as look at her ever again I will crave your eyes out with a spoon and make you eat them!"

"Starting to sound like Bella, Cissy!" He laughed.

Narcissa blood boiled. "I am nothing like Bella! And you!" Slashing her wand in the air, a giant cut formed on Johns's cheeks. "Are no friend or family of mine! You do not have the right to call me that. I am the woman of this house and you will respect me! I am Mrs. Malfoy to you!"

Sunniva's giggling had only grown louder. Severus turned to her to help her up.

"I want to play with him!" Grinning wickedly at the man. "Let me play!" She screeched. Due to her voice being so raw it cracked making her groan a little.

Sunniva still was not allowed a wand but John had pulled her out of Hogwarts. She was considered to be Homeschooled meaning she was allowed to do magic.

The trace couldn't affect her here. Severus was quick to slide his own wand into her hand.

Something he had never done before. No one has ever used his wand by himself and he was surprised at his willingness to let her use it. Something he had never let Lily or even Melissa use.

Sunniva limped a little to him shoving the wand into his throat making him wince.

"Lashio!" Sliding the wand down a big gash formed but not enough for him to die.

John yelled and went to grab her but Lucius was quick to pinning him back.

Narcissa who was always graceful and well-mannered shut the sitting room doors. Peeling her jacket off and stepping out of her shoes. She pulled the first layer of her dress off folding it nicely. She did not think twice about Severus seeing her slip. His eyes were only on his girl.

He knew she had finally snapped. The crucatius curse had broken something inside her.

He knew he should stop her but he was proud to be seeing her get revenge on the man who was supposed to love and protect her but who had given her a life of nothing but pain and suffering. Made her who she is.

He wanted her to tear this man piece by piece. Stepping forward he wrapped his hand around hers. She looked up at him, grinning. A mad trance glazed over in her eyes. They were dull but they were bright with wickedness.

"Open his shirt Cissa" he demanded and she quickly pulled it apart. Lucius was grinning. He knew what Severus was about to do. They had done this many times before to those who betrayed them or to those with dirty blood.

Guiding her hand down, Sunniva's breathing was rigid from her earlier experience but also from excitement. She let Severus guide her. He murmured his own spell guiding her hand down to cut the word 'Sadist' in big huge letters.

The blood seeped out from the craving. Sliding down his sweat-slicked skin.

He screamed and yelled out for them to stop and had only gotten backhanded by Lucius' hand with the Malfoy crest making sure to imprint it on the man's face.

"You want help?!" He yelled. "Did you ever help Sunniva?! While she screamed for her father to protect her! To love her! You were supposed to be her hero! Her savior but you are the monster who has damned her to a life that will always haunt her!"

"Lucius please" John begged.

Severus pulled his girl closer to him.

"You do not have the right to beg you, coward. Look at you! Begging. You make me sick!" Lucius has had enough.

Severus slipped his wand from Sunniva's hands and pushed Lucius aside. Narcissa's arms were covered in blood.

She really was Bellatrix's sister.

John had all sorts of words craved into his skin.

'Monster' written out in the languages she knew.

'Bastard'

'Murderer'

'Wife beater'

'Child abuser'

Her slip was spotted in blood, her hair devilish. Kissing Lucius' cheek she pulled Sunniva with her out of the room who was finally coming to her sense just a little. She had taken to letting out a little whimper.

Severus wanted to hold her but he needed to take care of John himself.

They could not kill him but he was determined to make John pay and determined to make him wish for death.

Lucius sealed the room up with them inside.

"Now where were we" Severus drawled out. Flicking his wand.

____________________

**_Sunniva_ **

My body was acting exceedingly painfully. My throat was raw. I could hardly move.

Onyx was curled up on my side. My heart lurched. I pulled him to me tears springing to my eyes.

'Meow'

His big blue eyes looked up at me meowing again, purring as he nuzzled into my neck. I cried harder.

"I figured it was time to bring him to you. I must admit... I will miss having him around" Blaise smiled at me from the doorway.

I opened my mouth smiling up at him.

"I know. I know. I missed you too beautiful." He got in the bed beside me letting me curl into his side. Onyx squishing between us.

"You're having a snuggle party without us?" Vincent and Gregory stood in the doorway coming in with Draco behind them carrying a tray filled with steaming mugs, cookies, and yogurt.

"Stupid house-elves couldn't get anything right. I told father he should have just given Dobby money. At least Dobby knows how to make a good cup of hot chocolate! Ca- Sunni!" Draco beamed. Sitting down the tray quickly he rushed forward knocking our boys out of the way and lunging at me. Nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Oh, I missed you! You're okay!" He squished my cheeks between his hands laying a wet kiss on my forehead between my eyes.

"I want a kiss Drakey" Blaise puckered his lips.

"Sod off Zabini!" Draco flicked him in the head. Our two big boys sat down at the end of the bed.

"My father said you were badly injured. He was pretty upset when he came home. He thought it would be a good idea if you had your friends around to cheer you up!" Crabbe smiled at me. His eyes squinted from his chubby cheeks. Goyle agreed with him.

"Father and Snape says you will be better off with your friends. Megs here too! She's downstairs talking with Mother."

"Thank you guys for being here. I love you all so much!" They pulled me into a hug. I looked at Draco closely.

He nodded his head at me. Looking at the other three boys they all seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

"You know he's here?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah" they all agreed.

"My dad says it's best we just stay here in your room and only leave when asked to. He didn't want me to come here but he knew you needed us."

Banging could be heard and then the door flew open smacking the wall hair. Wild blonde hair came flashing threw and then I was being smothered. Onyx hissed making Meghan squeal as he got her in the cheek before jumping into Dracos arms.

"Oh Sunni! My wife! My best friend! My sister! I almost died I tell you! Died! You're okay, right? Do I need to help you hide a body because I will! I'll hide a million bodies for you! Or I could just eat them!"

"Eww!" The boys sounded out at the same time jumping away from her in disgust. Giggling madly with her at our little shared secret. They don't know about her yet so it was entertaining at the thoughts they could be having right now.

"I hope you don't eat me Carrow" Blaise muttered looking her up and down warily.

"Don't worry Zabini your brains are safe. Meg doesn't want to get stupid" I winked at him.

"What a relief!" He grinned. We all watched him process that for a few seconds. He lost his smile and glared at me. "That was very mean! I am not stupid!"

"Just slow" Draco high-fived Meghan. Crossing his arms Blaise huffed.

Meanwhile downstairs the kid's parents were listening to their laugher and jokes. Feeling relief in their hearts that Sunniva was okay.

Severus took a big sip of the fire whiskey in his glass.

His girl was okay for now. Looking in the corner at the cage he grinned sharing a look with Lucius.

John was cowered in the corner of the cage bound by rope and his tongue sealed to the roof of his mouth sporting a collar with 'bastard' on a dog tag.

Like the little beast, he is. The little beast gets what he deserves. Peter Pettigrew came in with water in a dog dish sliding it under his cage door. Wheezing laugh leaving him as he breathes heavily.

"Drink up Bastard. Master isn't very pleased with you."


	5. Snuffling Questions

"Okay Sunniva, here is the plan. You're going to go try and get closer to Harry Potter before school starts back up. You're going to be sent to what they call 'The Order' and you're going to spy and give me any information that passes by your ears"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Do you understand me, child?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Give me your arm child"

I grinned viciously at him and held my arm out to him. His long bony fingers and slender hands wrapped around my forearm trailing a finger up and down humming as he did so. "When you come back to me on Christmas eve, you'll get the mark you deserve. For now, and for your cover, we must keep this arm sweet and untouched." He patted it and then pulled away.

"You've come a very long way in such a short amount of time. I'm proud of what you have become. My sweet Sunniva, so so proud" He grinned at me his short yellow pointed teeth on full display and like a Cheshire cat smile plastered to his face. I looked at his eyes and bowed my head never taking my eyes away from his.

"As my Lord wishes..." I said softly. I reached my hand out and touched his keeping my head bowed to him.

"Such a shame I have to send you off. You could use more training but time is short. John!" he yelled for my father who came running in, gave a bow, and waited for instructions, I straighten up and stood on the left side the Dark Lord as instructed. Nagini curled up by both our feet. Her head brushed my fingertips as she rose up. 

"Sunniva... I'm afraid for this to work we must make you a little dirty"

"As you wish my Lord" I walked to my father and smiled at him happily.

My father cracked his knuckles and took a step towards me.

"Do it!" I crackled with wide deranged eyes, grinning like a fool.

**_3 P.O.V._ **

As the plan would soon be put in motion, The Malfoys were invited to attend the private meeting between The Dark Lord and Sunniva. Draco had no option but to attend as his help would be needed for the girl every so often throughout the year.

After the Malfoy parents and Severus had taken to taking matters into their own hands about John, they have seemed to only have done worse. John was now crazier than ever. He was put under the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort himself. He had told John to stay away from Sunniva while Lucius trained her and he did not listen. He had told John to stay away from Lucius and Severus and he did not listen. 

Johns's obsessive need to see his child hurt had cost him more than he was probably willing to give. John was now a mad man. He was not well put as he used to be. His mind was lost, his wits and smarts forgotten and now he truly was a monster. 

Voldemort was not pleased that Sunniva not had cracked fully, so he took that into his own hands too. He needed her to understand her place and that child's play was over. No more would he allow it. He needed her to be prepared at all times. 

Lucius and Severus were not allowed to see her, no one was allowed to see her so he had put her back into the Cellars to keep her away from prying eyes. She was being reintroduced to the family once more. Severus was not present at the moment but he did not know anything more than Voldemort had allowed. Not even his closest friend knew what it was he was up to.

The Malfoy family sat there and took in the information that Sunni would be sent to 'The Order' as a means to collect information for their master. Draco had started to barely recognize the girl over the past few weeks. She would go missing a few days at a time being broken, fixed, and broken again until she was beaten into submission, becoming the perfect little soldier her father had promised Voldemort.

Every now and then he would hear her crying from the cellar at night begging for death, to be let out, or even just a drop of water until it all stopped three days ago. He hadn't heard a sound from her and assumed she might have been killed. He sat at the table watching her converse with the Dark Lord he couldn't help but notice the snap, in her. She seemed happy, pleased, and excited to be near him. That was very different than how it first started out. She was always scared. He looked at the way Nagini curled into her touch looking to pleased to be getting a petting from her.

Sunniva was happy and pleased to be next to the Dark Lord, she had given up hope and everything in between and accepted her fate. So she had made them believe. She was his and she was happy to be. He treated her kindly and bragged about her often to the others. She was one of his favorites and it pleased her a great deal. She would do anything for him. If he asked, she would do it with no hesitation. Sunniva was playing her role very well. Severus's acting of being just a cold-blooded bastard had taught her something. If he could fool the world then so could she. 

She was a survivor. 

Now that Draco had seen her, he felt a sudden fear that she was too far gone, the Sunniva he had come to know and began to love more than a friend should, was no longer present. She began to remind him of his aunt Bella and her wicked ways. Draco was indeed very worried.

John came when he was called into the room, he was a nasty man, who liked to hurt his daughter for fun. Draco was disgusted by him. His mother and father hadn't even wanted him in the house since they witnessed him trying to lay his hands on her a year ago. Lucius had a long talk with Mr. Northmann that had the man scared out of his wits about mistreating Sunniva again but once the Dark Lord rose again, he went back to his ways and was the one helping in getting Sunni to submit. Draco didn't know the full extent of the story. 

Lucius was watching the girl impassively but a part of him was aching to take her into his arms and shield her once again. To hear her call him father. Narcissa grabbed his hand. They should have never gotten carried away. Look what it has done to their child. She was a foreigner to them.

"Sunniva... I'm afraid for this to work we must make you a little dirty"

"As you wish my Lord" Sunni walked to her father and smiled at him happily. She knew what was coming and it was a thrill of giddiness to feel the pain she has come to love so much. She may have acted well but she grew to love the pain. It was a reminder to her to remember who she is and how strong she is. That no matter what is thrown at her she would not let them take her soul from her. As long as she could breathe she would fight.

John cracked his knuckles and took a step towards her. He too enjoyed what he did. His pitiful wife was no longer around to stop him. She disappointed him for many years and having her taken care of only made him wish he had done it sooner.

Draco watched in Horror with his mother as the curly brown hair girl crackled in a toe-curling shriek, looking just as deranged as his aunt Bellatrix. "Do it!" Her laughter made Draco shrink back just a little. Lucius put a hand on his leg under the table. 

"DO IT!" She screamed again and a fist collided against her face. She spit out blood and begged for him to do it again. Draco closed his eyes, he thought he was going to be sick.

After having to watch the girl get punched, kicked and all bloodied up, most likely receiving a few broken bones from the activity she asked the Dark Lord if she did a good job and if he was proud of her for not crying once.

Draco left as soon as he could and threw up over the side of the back patio.

They broke the sweet girl and they have done it well.

_**Sunniva** _

I walked down Diagon Alley in the middle of the night towards the Leaky Cauldron, a limp here and limp there. Tears pouring down my face, I could feel the blood getting in my eye and blinked fast trying to ease the sting. I held my hand to my chest doing the best I could to not scream out.

_This absolutely hurts!_

I had my other hand around my ribs trying to breathe. I think I had a few broken ribs; it was a struggle just to stay standing. My bag filled with some of my belongings was hurting my dislocated shoulder and I bit my lip drawing more blood.

"Oh, my Merlin!" I pushed through the door and slumped against the wall. I looked at the owner and closed my eyes.

"Oh, dear!"

"What happened to you!"

"Somebody get her help!"

The patrons were yelling and trying to talk to me and Ignored them with ease. My orders were to find The Order and get close to Harry. Someone around here was bound to recognize me. They had to.

"Out of my way please!"

"Out of my way please!" A slightly bellowing voice yelled out into the room. I looked into the eyes of no other than Arthur Weasley himself. He was in front of me after pushing his way through to get closer. "Sunniva?"

"Hi" I whispered up at him. He wrapped an arm around me helping me stay standing. I smiled weakly up at him. What a relief it was to see him but I needed an Order member. If he tries to take me to Saint Mungo's then we will have a problem. Then again I probably couldn't shift right now. It was taking everything in me not to start screaming out in pain when he started having us move.

"Hang on to me Sunni, I'm going to get you to safety" 

"Okay," I mumbled. I wonder if I could sleep while standing? Gripping tight around his waist, I felt a pull in my navel.

' _Crack_!'

My eyes fluttered quickly at a door slamming and multiple feet shuffling and harsh whispers. I faintly heard a shriek and yells and someone yelling back to keep quiet. My eyes fluttered again as I screamed out in pain at being placed down. I hadn't fallen asleep but it was hard to keep my eyes open at this point. 

"Sorry Sunni" a man muttered and I screamed again, beginning to cry out as my whole body registered the amount of pain that was going through my body

"Oh, the poor dear. Someone called Sev-"

"GET OFF!" I screamed as a hand touched my stomach. I thrashed and felt many hands hold me down and I screamed out again before passing out.

_**3 P.O.V** _

When Arthur found Sunniva in the leaky Cauldron all banged up, he didn't know what to do when he picked her up and took her to the only place he could think of. She should have gone to Saint Mungo's but he was worried she might have been in danger. He had heard from Sirius Black himself that she was abused by her father. Sunniva had been kind to Sirius many times. Sunniva had been kind to his own family. He would try to help her the best he could. 

He knew Sunni's father yanked her from Hogwarts right after the Triwizard cup, she never got to say goodbye to anyone, and Harry and his friends especially the Weasley twins were in outrage about how they couldn't see her or write her. Snape had told Albus that he was unable to get ahold of the girl's father to talk sense into him in allowing her to stay at Hogwarts.

Seeing her all messed up worried him to the bone and he took her to the Order where there were capable hands on fixing her. He called Remus to come help get her and take her there.

When Remus Lupin saw the poor girl, that Arthur had in his arms he was sick. She was badly messed up and clearly, someone was trying to do more than just hurt her. He never saw someone so badly injured and he was a werewolf.

"Her name's Sunni" Arthur had told him and they got her to number 12 Grimmauld Place Immediately where everyone was waiting in the drawing-room to see why Arthur had sent a Patronus about having Remus get to him. 

Arthur and Remus stepped through the door, Sunniva resting in Remus's arms. He held her close to him, being mindful not to hit her head on the door frame. A nasty shriek came from Charlotte as she jumped up seeing who was in Remus's arms. "Get back Lottie" Arthur pushed her away as she tried to get closer. 

Remus laid Sunniva down on the old dusty couch, Charlotte was screaming Sunniva's name over and over again. The rest of the children came running down the stairs to see what Charlotte was screaming about. Fred pulled her to his side trying to comfort her once more. 

Ron stood stupidly holding onto the banister with Hermione as they watch the adults fuss about over top of Sunniva. They shared a look and nodded their heads. They needed to get a message to Harry somehow. They had to find a way. 

Sunniva was screaming for them to get off her, Arthur and Sirius Black pinned her down from hurting herself further or someone else. She was very feisty. She was putting up a good fight. Her screams were horrifying. Everyone in the room was feeling some form of nausea as her wounds opened back up. Her blood was getting all over the sofa. 

"Don't worry about it, Molly! it's just an old Sofa!" Sirius dismissed her groans about stains. 

Only Molly Weasley can think about staining while someone was having a meltdown in front of her. 

"We should call Sev-" Remus began before the girl cried out for them to get off her. They pinned her down harder, she was stronger than they thought. After a few moments, she had passed out from pain and exhaustion.

"You! All of you get upstairs now!" Molly had yelled at her children but they wouldn't listen.

"What happened to her?" Ron whispered looking at the once beautiful girl covered in nasty marks, cuts, and bruises. She was paler than usual. Probably from the loss of blood.

"We don't know but go upstairs, none of you need to see her this way." Molly had tried to get them to listen. She had even liked the girl and tears broke free ruining her efforts further.

"I don't think she would be happy knowing her friends have seen her while she looks so broken" Sirius came to recuse which was rare for the man to take anything so serious. He understood how the girl might feel as his own friend had to see him at his worse, broken, banged up, and afraid.

"Go on now, listen to your mother" Authur shook his head and helped his wife calm down. The children made their way to their rooms and were discussing what could have happened but Ron was only thinking about the first time he met the girl.

"We need to call Severus, he can bring things she needs," Remus told everyone in the kitchen,.

"No, we can do it ourselves! Leave Snivellus out of this. He can't possibly help her!" Sirius was mad.

"Sirius!" Molly snapped, hands on her hips. "We are calling him whether you like it or not"

"I'll look after her" He volunteered shocking everyone in the room. Sirius would look after her. She was kind to him, she had treated him respect and didn't think lowly of him even at his worse. She brought him food and given him new clothes. Even his Doggy sweater was tucked away upstairs, The one she had made just for him so he wouldn't be cold. 

But he wasn't just doing this because she was kind. Harry liked the girl. He had talked about her often. Expressed that he had thought of her as a sister and he wanted to protect her even more as they grew closer. Her opening up to him about her family and her own troubles of losing her mother. Sirius was glad that Harry had someone his own age who could understand him. Even that nasty business in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned, Sirius was the only one who believes Harry when he said he saw Sunniva at the graveyard. Everyone thought Harry had dreamed of it. 

The school was told that she left at the last match to pack when her father came to take her home. A question that was constantly asked by everyone in The Order was how did her father even know anything before the events took place. Was it just luck that he had taken her out at the right time? 

Sirius was worried but he was suspicious, she disappeared and then reappeared out of the blue for an Order member to find her. What Sirius didn't know was everyone but Molly Weasley was suspicious of Sunniva.

It was three in the morning and Molly Weasley was keeping Sunni under a sleeping tonic to keep her from screaming and to help her not feel the pain she was undoubtedly in. She wasn't able to heal much of anything. Nothing was working, so they sent a message to Severus. He told them to keep her under a sleeping tonic until he could get there.

When Severus got a letter stating that his student was at headquarters, he was angry, upset, and in disbelief. Of course when he was banned from seeing her, by the Dark Lord himself due to him working with her... of course something like this would happen. He was very worried for her, he missed her and he was back in the agony of not knowing if she was okay once more. 

Things had gotten out of hand in his rage with John rejoining the Death Eaters, finding out he abuses the child and him murdering Melissa. Severus was very angry with him, they just didn't think about what would happen when Voldemort came back and saw what they had done to John. 

It all backfired very badly. 

Severus dreams of Sunniva every night wishing she were in his arms. Wishing he had just listened to her and gave in to her every want. He wanted her, but he was scared to give in to the feeling once more. To lose her after giving her everything. He got burned once and he wouldn't allow it to happen a second time no matter how much he tells her she is his. He knew they could never really be anything more. Not while she is still so young. 

Severus was in a rush to come to her aid but was unable to get there until three in the morning. He was let in by Arthur Weasley and lead into the filthy living room and finding a small fragile girl laying huddled in a ball, tear-stained cheeks, covered in bruises, cuts, and prints shaped like hands. His Sunni, the love of his life that he pushed away so much was broken, beaten, and battered. It took all of his strength not to cry and hold her as examined her, he stopped when he pushed her hair away from her neck and saw old and fresh new bruising from being choked, he lifted her shirt to look at her ribs and there were boot marks imprinted on the soft pale skin that he loved brushing every chance he got.

"We can't fix everything; she needs better potions. I'm reasonable at healing spells but even I have troubles" Molly had told him. He reached in the bag he brought and pulled out everything.

"We need to keep her asleep. This is going to very painful for her" Snape said as he opened her mouth and poured another whole bottle of Sleeping Draught in her mouth. He kept her head up gently so she didn't choke. He brushed the hair from her face.

"Molly, you may stay, I nee-" He was caught off by Sirius telling him he wasn't going to leave the girl alone with him even if Molly was there or not.

"I'll stay" Remus spoke up. 

It took Severus all the self-control he had not to jinx them. How dare they, she meant the world to him. He knew they didn't know that but he still didn't want another man to see his girl without her clothes. He had to remove them to heal her properly much to his dislike. He didn't want anyone to see her exposed like this.

"No, you guys go, Severus doesn't need you two breathing down his neck!" Molly snapped at the two bickering men. Arthur came in and pulled them out of the room.

Severus pulled her into his arms so Molly could help get her shirt off. She was so much lighter than he remembered and his heart broke a little more. She was so tiny it's only been three weeks!

He pulled his wand out and used it to cut away her pants. He was struggling on remaining calm when he saw more damage done to her. He was sick with rage. He wanted to kill John even more. No doubt in the world that he had gotten too help in the Dark Lords' plans on correcting her. 

"Hold her still, we gave her sleeping draught but this may wake her." Molly grabbed the girl and held her hands to keep Sunniva from hurting herself.

" _Vulnera_ _Sanentur_ " he muttered in a song-like voice, he did it up and down her body, watching as she slowly began to heal. 

" _Backium_ _Emendo_ " the wand trailed down her body once more.

" _Episkey_ " over her nose and mouth

" _Backium_ _Emendo_ " One more time over her whole body focusing on her leg.

Her joints could be heard making a sickening crunch and snap as they popped back in place. She made small moans and movements as he worked. He was relieved that she didn't wake up.

He leaned over her body and applied the purple wound cleaning potion to her cuts. Her wounds began smoking and he moved to make sure he got everything. He pulled out a shirt from his bag, one of his simple T-shirts, and placed it over the girls' head. He thought it would bring her comfort if she woke up wearing it. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't around all these people. This was the best he could do for now. Molly raised an eyebrow at the gesture but thought nothing of it.

He muttered the Stimana Charm over her a few times with Molly and started opening up all the potions he brought. He got behind her on the couch and pulled her into his chest sitting her up, leaning her head back so it rested on his shoulder. His heart was racing at the contact. He wanted to kiss all over her face and whisper in her ears how much he cared about her... How much he loved her.

Opening her mouth with his thumb he poured in Skele-Gro, the dark red Blood Replenishing and Healing potion in her mouth. He breathed her in deeply keeping her close as he felt her heartbeat against his palm.

Molly sat down beside them and watched. She didn't know how to feel seeing Severus Snape be so gentle about someone other than himself. He had a reputation of not caring but he did look like he cared in the very moment. 

Sirius was standing in the doorway glaring at Severus. He took out a cigarette and lit it up with his wand.

"You shouldn't spy" Remus muttered.

"Yeah but somethings not right Mooney. I have questions that will need to be answered"

"Don't go around Sniffing for answers that will only make things worse Padfoot."

Sirius looked at Remus, narrowed eyes. "I'm not sniffing.... I'm Snuffling"

"Thank you for coming Severus," Molly said. Severus Scoff and looked her then down to the girl.

"I would have been here sooner if I could have." He whispered. As much as he hated to, he leaned her away from and got her comfortable on the stiff sofa the best he could. "When she wakes up give her this Calming Draught." He handed her a tiny vile of blue liquid. "If she doesn't wake up after a few hours give her this and if she does. Give it to her anyway. It's Wiggenweld" Molly took the green liquid as well and shook Severus' hand.

"Good night Severus" He hummed in response and looked down at the girl once time. He resisted the urge to brush her cheek and left the house quickly.

Albus needs to be informed.


	6. Grimmauld Place

Unbelievable pain was racking my body, up and down. It honestly felt like I had been hit with a bludger about a million times on each part of my skin. Maybe I had overdone my crazed act. Maybe I just let it go too far. I whimpered, as I tried to sit up. I can't lay down forever no matter how much I badly wanted to. 

"Wait" a man's voice stopped me. Chocolate brown eyes met mine, curly brown shoulder-length hair fell in my face as he leaned over to help me.

"Sirius" I croaked out. 

"Hello Sunshine" He smiled warmly at me, helping me sit up. "You were quite the surprise last night coming here. You got lucky Arthur found you." 

Arthur Weasley, that's who found me last night, I didn't think he was part of the order then. Now that I see Sirius maybe Arthur was. His son is Harry's best friend so It wouldn't surprise me very much now that I think about it. 

"Where am I?" Guilt rose inside me. It was one thing feeling guilty about something before you do it. It was another actually doing it and being extremely guilty. 

"You are at my childhood home" Sirius had a boyish grin on that kind face. He looked so much better than he did in the cave. You could see how incredibly handsome he was now that all the dirt and grime had been removed. Now that he had clean and groomed hair. He was sporting a Pink Floyd The Wall Tee Shirt. Ripped jeans and was barefooted. He seemed relaxed and even more so as he looked at me. He took a cigarette out and lit it up. His grin only widened more when he noticed I had narrowed my eyes once more at his bad habit. 

"Is the little screamer awake now?" a scratchy voice spoke up. 

"Get out of here Kreacher!" Sirius threw a book from the table in front of us at the house-elf. That book was huge, and I guarantee that would have hurt anybody especially a small creature such as a House Elf. 

"No!" I exclaimed, "Don't be mean to him!" I've had enough people being mean to house-elves. 

"Mistress!" A high squeaky voice sounded throughout the house several times and a huge smile made its way on my face. I knew that voice from anywhere. Finnly came running into the room barrelling into Kreacher without a care in the world, knocking him down. Kreacher let out a shocked squeal looking ready to murder my elf. 

"Kreacher hates that happy nasty elf" Kreacher groaned standing up. "My poor mistress house being tainted with blood traitors, mudbloods and shameful elves" 

"Finnly!" I choked, his little arms flung around my neck as he cannonballed on top of me making me whimper. 

"Oh, mistress! I's am very sorrys Finnly never meant to hurt Mistress Sunni" his eyes wider than usual as he shook a little. 

"No Finnly you're fine. I missed you!" I held him tight to me, pushing my pain aside. My boy, my sweet little elf was here. 

"I's misses you too! Very much! I's been missing Daisy too. Daisy isn't here to stop that awful Kreacher from hitting Finnly. He likes to bite and scratch Finnly" Grabbing Finnlys little gown I looked under it and inspecting his skin. He was being bitten and scratched. I felt my blood boil in anger. Sirius put his hand on my shoulder. He held a flat smile but his eyes were dancing in humor.

"Finnly here gets him nicely too," Sirius said nodding his head with a big grin.

"Finnly..." I stared at my little elf. He smiled up at me. 

"I's am a good elf! But I's will not let that nasty elf Kreacher be's biting me!" 

"Good you're awake!" Molly Weasley came in holding a canister and a steaming mug. "I brought you some Salve to put on your wounds and I brought you a cup of tea." Sitting it down in front of me she looked to Finnly. "I'm glad your smiling Finnly. you must be glad to have Sunniva back?"

"Yes, Mrs. Molly. Finnly is be feeling very glad." He hugged my lap laying his head in it. I rubbed his head. Finnly was like a small child. He loved affection and the strange thing was. I loved the affection he wanted to give me. He was like a small toddler most of the time. My sweet little boy granted he is way older than I am by twelve years. 

"I missed you so much Fin. So much" I whispered feeling tears. I had worried about my elves so much but I knew they would be safe with where I sent them. I knew the Weasley's would take care of Finnly. He was so sweet and Pure. A little dumb at times but he had a good heart. Daisy being sent to Severus, I know he was taking care of her too. She was very smart and I knew she could help him if he ever needed it. I just wish I could see her. I wish I had Onyx right now too. Meghan took him home with her when I last saw her. Blaise wanted to take him back but Meghan claimed it was her turn to have my cat. Sam, my owl was with Miles. 

Everyone was taking care of my creatures for me, it warmed my heart knowing I had friends I could count on. 

"Finnly was a great help with me so far, thank you for trusting me so much with him. How are you feeling? I can rub this in" She held up the canister. "it should help the pain."

"I'm alright..." I mumbled. Sirius leaned over and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Sirius"

"Any time Sunshine. Molly" He looked up at the round face woman who was glowering at him. "I can take it from here! Let me look after her, at least. She's one of Harry's closest friends. She helped me and now it's my turn to help her" He plucked the salve from her before she could protest. 

Looking between us she frowned, shaking her head a little. "I guess I should start on breakfast now... Finnly do you want to help?" My house elf jumped to attention and ran out of the room quickly. Sounds of the clattering of Pots and Pans could be heard and a small yelp as something crashed to the ground.

I watched feeling my stomach drop. I hope nobody died. Finnly helping in the kitchen? "Please tell me you're not letting him work with the food" I covered my face. He most likely killed someone. 

"Nonsense! He's a great cook!" Molly huffed, riffing her dress. "He can make treacle tarts just like mine. He just needs someone to be patient with him that's all!" 

Sirius grumbled beside me about food poisoning and being on a death bed.

When she left he turned to me. "We lied about Finnly's cooking. He's just a sweet elf and well we didn't want to hurt his feelings. I think it's one of the reasons Kreacher hates him so much. Little nasty git is jealous." Clapping his hands, the smile returning. "Now! Let's get this on you!"

*** * ***

After an early morning of Sirius talking my ear off and being way overly generous with the salve, I found myself sitting at the table in the kitchen with the help of Sirius of course. All the Weasleys were here and the Corbin children. 

Charlotte's eyes were bloodshot red and she was sniffling at the end of the table. Fred was leaned over on his arm looking at her, whispering. Charlie the older brother I've yet to meet but heard about was beside her, rubbing her back. 

I felt a small pang of guilt, I knew it wasn't my fault but if I had let Barty find me sooner I could have probably saved Cedric Diggory. I know it was a far stretch but It was a possibility, little it may be. 

I needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what's happened with me and maybe he could be kind enough to give me fake information to pass along without having to worry about if I would get to live another day with my mind intact. All the adults were busy talking except one. 

"Remus right?" I asked the light brown-haired man with the kind green eyes. He looked up at me sitting down his spoon back in the bowl. Wiping his mouth, he nodded his head leaning in to hear me better.

"I was wondering if there was a way you could get ahold of Professor Dumbledore to come to see me urgently. I need to talk to him."

"Is it about what happened to you?" He questioned. I fidgeted.

"No, not per se but I feel he must be here. I'm sure he'll come you tell him I requested for him. He had been helping me out a lot last year so he knows I never ask unless I feel it is needed." I can't very well say hey look I work with Voldemort can you have Dumbledore come here so I can tell him. No, they might think I am trying to kill the man. Or they may kill me themselves and I'll never get the chance to get help in escaping him. 

Remus nodded his head thinking. "I'll do that now" He got up, grabbing his sleeve I stopped him. All the eyes turning on us.

"Please finish eating first. You look unwell" He smiled down at me, retaking his seat. Remus was very thin, eyes sunken in with bags under them. Sleep was obviously not something he got. He looked like he didn't get much food either. 

"I'll send a message as soon as I'm done eating. I promise"

"Thank you, Remus"

"Oui Moony!" Sirius tossed a piece of toast at Remus. I smacked it out of the air quickly. My cat reflexes kicking in. Sirius's eyes widen at how quickly I was able to catch the toast. Fred perked up looking at me grinning like a fool. 

"Nice try Padfoot!" Remus smugly smiled at him, going back to his food.

I jumped up knocking my chair back. It clattered to the floor heavily.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Sirius asked standing up to come near me. I crouched down into a ball and crawled under the table. Why did I do this? I honestly don't know but hearing those nicknames made me feel like I got hit by a train. Moony and Padfoot the ones James had wanted me to talk to. I was beginning to feel a little crowded. 

"Sunni?" Ron looked under at me as I was passing him up.

"What are you doing Sunniva?" Remus got down on the floor to look at me.

It was going to be an Impossible task getting by everyone and well being the floor under the table had seemed like a good idea. I've confused myself. I think my mind is still very clouded from all the Cruciatus curses being used on me so much. I was making strange decisions.

"I just need a moment please" I hoarsely whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked.

"Leave her be George" Molly who I imagined was probably wagging her finger with a hand on her hip at her son. I've seen her do it quite a lot this morning and during breakfast. All I know is I had found Padfoot and Moony. The ones James wanted me to give a message to. It had not dawned on me at the time that Sirius was Padfoot. I thought his nickname was Snuffles and Remus being Moony... Well, it made sense. Harry did show me a photo of the two men with Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew. I hate that man and now seeing Remus and Sirius again I hated Peter even more.

I couldn't wait till I was allowed to feed him to Onyx or I'll eat him myself. Better yet. I don't eat or feed him to my cat. He might Poison us with his disgusting aroma or just disgusting aura in general. I'll just kill him and toss him in a bin like the trash he is.

"If you are all finished, leave the kitchen and get to cleaning your rooms! Go on now." Molly began shooing everyone out of the kitchen. The chairs slid back from the table making screeching sounds. I watched all their feet leave one by one. Sirius got down on the floor once more followed by Remus. They crawled under the table and a giggle escaped my lips as they were way too tall to be comfortable especially Remus. 

"Sunshine, you seem upset" Sirius placed his chin in his hand, choosing to lay on his belly to be comfortable. Remus did the same but unlike Sirius, he had chosen to keep his legs straight and not wave them like a girl ready for gossip. Sirius looked ridiculous. 

"I just needed a moment, it was a slight bump in my being back around people. Too much makes me too nervous." Finnly popped in.

"Mistress is shy. Mistress has panic attacks" Finnnly admitted. He was trying to help I know that but merlin Finnly hush. 

"Come on out from under the table Sunni. I hear you like to Crochet. Molly has some yarn maybe she will let you crochet here in the kitchen. I need to go do somethings and Sirius you need a shower. You have dust all over you now." Remus grimaced taking in his presence. 

Sirius was covered in all kinds of dirt. He shrugged. "This is nothing compared to what I've endured before. just a bit of lint. That's what I call this" He pulled on his shirt, releasing making a small poof of dust. We knew what he was meaning, we didn't make another comment. 

*** * ***

"Dumbledore!" I jumped up, spilling the juice all over my lap and splashing Molly in the process.

"Oh!" She flicked the liquid off her face frowning.

"Sorry, Molly!" I squeaked.

"Not to worry! It's an easy fix" Waving her wand she was dry once more. Dumbledore smiled warmly at me with that ridiculous twinkle.

"Good Evening Sunniva. I'm glad to see you're doing much better." He greeted walking further into the room. There was multiple padding of feet running down the stairs. Sirius popped his head around the corner still filled with Shampoo and a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He had only a towel on, his wand raised.

Remus bounded through the pantry door, wand raised.

"Oh it's just Dumbledore" Sirius lowered his wand then raised it again. "or is it?"

"Put your wands down!" Molly exclaimed waving her arms.

_Was I the only one who noticed how Sirius is looking right now?_

"No, No, Molly they are right to be suspicious go ahead. Ask your questions" Dumbledore smiled at me, Molly huffing and going to clean more pots and pans. The Yarn we working with was now discarded onto the tabletop.

"What is it you always say about friends?" Remus questioned.

"That it is always good to have full trust in those whom we call friends"

"It's Albus. Put your wand down Sirius" Remus pocketed his wand and then jumped back. Sirius grinned, his cheeks turning a slight red. "Put some clothes on!" Remus snapped.

"No, I quite like being free as a J-bird Mooney, I think I'll stay like this" Sirius winked at me. I giggled.

Just then the other children in the house had made an appearance. Ginny turning a brighter shade of red than her hair as she looked at Sirius's naked torso. Even Hermione seemed to be a little baffled.

"Sirius... Mate, I think it would be best to finish showering now. You're going to make our girls grow up way before their time" George laughed.

"Remus, Sirius, I need to talk to you and Miss Northmann alone now. The rest of you, pleasant to see you're all doing so well"

"I think that means were dismissed" Ron whispered loudly. He couldn't whisper to save his life. Too bad Severus wasn't here to whack him again.

"Oh really? No shit" Fred gasped.

"Language!" Molly screamed at them as she chased out of the room. "Lovely seeing you Dumbledore" She. shut the door. behind her. It was just the four of us now. Dumbledore took a seat at the table beside me.

"What's this about Dumbledore?" Remus sat up straighter rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Sunniva, you asked for this meeting. Is there something that needed me present for you to say?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at me. I wrung my hands on my dress. How was I supposed to go about telling them what their best friend had asked me to pass along? They surely wouldn't believe me. Well... Sirius might. He knows I dreamed of them before because Harry told him. Harry believed me.

"Well, the morning of the third task I had another dream" I began, fidgeting in my chair. Dumbledore leaned forward.

"What was the dream about?" He lost all playfulness in his eyes, he was very serious now.

"I think I was visited by my mother and Lily and James Potter"

Remus who was taking a drink spat the tea all over the table hitting Sirius in the face. Sirius glared at him wiping it off with the back of his hand. Remus did not apologize to him, he was gaping at me.

"Go on," Dumbledore said.

"They were standing in front of me for a long time, they weren't speaking. It wasn't until I had made a move to go to them that. my mother kept telling me I wasn't alone. It was then I realized I was in the graveyard that all this stuff happened in."

"Curious" Dumbledore muttered.

"It's always been at the graveyard Professor. I think my seer abilities are trying to improve because with every dream I had last year it was me in the graveyard fighting Voldemort and one vision particularly was exactly how I had seen Harry held against the statue. In my dream I was held and Wormtail. Peter. Had cut me like he had cut Harry."

"What about this dream you had the morning of the task?" Remus leaned forward getting closer.

"Jame and Lily seemed to have known me. Lily had called me her Goddaughter"

"I knew it!" Sirius smacked the table loudly. "I knew it! I knew you were Sunni! The Sunni that Lily begged James to take in!"

"No, that child disappeared" Remus stated.

"No Remus you are wrong. Sirius, you're correct. This is Sunniva, Little Sunni. James's little flower as he had called you am I correct?"

"How did you?" I closed my mouth confused. He gave me a knowing smile.

"James wrote to me, nine days before he died before they both died. I came and got you. James was fearful that with you around Harry that something bad would happen. You were showing signs of being something more than just an innocent baby. He was right to have me get you." Dumbledore took his glasses off wiping them before putting them back on.

"I have gotten some rather distressing news that you are a Maledictus."

"What?" Remus and Sirius shook their heads looking bewildered. I was frowning down at my hands. I didn't want anyone to know about that.

"Barty Crouch who was disguised under Polyjucie potion told me you knew everything. That he had told you what you were a little after Christmas." I shuddered, feeling that sudden fear of him touching me again. Dumbledore noticed. "Sunniva. I understand what happened to you from that sick man is traumatizing but you are safe now. He is gone, he can hurt you no more."

"I know" I whimpered. "It's just I can still feel him touching me."

I didn't think about what I was admitting in front of Sirius and Remus but at this moment I didn't care. I felt a weight lift off me. I've been dealing with the rape on my own. Severus could not be there to help me as I wanted him to. Our circumstances were preventing that from happening.

"You were Assaulted?" Remus laid his hand on mine. I shook my head.

"I was raped twice by him while under the Imperius Curse." I allowed the tears to fall onto my lap.

"oh, my dear girl... I'm so sorry" Remus pulled me into a hug. Holding me while I cried harder. I clutch onto him for dear life.

"Bastard!" Sirius muttered, clenching his jaw.

"Sunniva, I know you're going through a hard time but please finish the story" Dumbledore patted my leg.

"Okay," I sniffled.

"Surely you can give her a moment Albus?" Remus didn't let go of me.

"I'm afraid I can not" Albus nodded his head. "I need to be somewhere soon. Continue Sunniva"

"James told me that He and Lily were with me. They said there is trouble was coming and that I must protect Harry. They said all my questions would be answered soon enough. Dark Nights are upon us. I... I um." I swallowed pulling at my sleeves.

"I wanted to ask about Sirius to him. You know I wanted to help you more" Making eye contact with Sirius he held a grim smile. "James gave me a message to give you. I knew he had to been talking about you two after I saw a photo from Harry."

"What did he say?" Sirius straighten back up looking frantic.

"You tell Padfoot I'll see him when I see him and do give my best to Moony."

Both men were crying, looking ill stricken. I wonder for a brief moment if I had done the right thing passing the message along, no matter how innocent it may have seen. They looked so broken, crying and sniffling.

"Thank you flower" Sirius whimpered. "I needed that"

"Thank you Sunni" Remus agreed. The next thing I knew I was pulled into a group hug by the two men. 

___________________

Dumbledore had pulled me off to the side dismissing everyone who came down. He told me he had already known and would give me information to pass along when he needed to. How he knew I had no idea but I was almost tempted to tell on Severus for a split second out of fear of people finding out about him. I wanted Dumbledore to help him like he was going to help me. 

I didn't tell on Severus purely out of my love for him. I wouldn't betray him to anyone. Even if he was the evilest person to walk the earth I don't think I would be able to hurt him. I wouldn't tell, I would keep his secrets just like I do with my family. Just like Lucius's secrets. I would never tell. 

I'd die before I betrayed the ones I love. 

*** * ***

We were put to work cleaning the upstairs drawing-room when the twins settled up next to me "SO! How did you find Charlie?" Fred asked. George got serious again dropping the soot-covered rag he was about to smack Fred with and looked interested to know as well.

After my little meeting with Dumbledore Charlie Weasley had taken to come to talk to me to see if I was okay. He said Charlotte had asked him to talk to me, even if she didn't ask he was still curious to meet me. I'm the first Slytherin even he's met that was friends with Gryffindors. He was curious. He told me about his work with Dragons. His friendship with Charlotte and how much he wished he could help out more for his family. 

His days in Hogwarts and his quidditch interest. Charlie was a talker, but I didn't mind. He was an interesting guy the same as Bill Weasley. I was curious to meet their other brother Percy but it seemed as if he wasn't apart of the family anymore. Anytime someone mentioned his name Molly would break out into tears. It was uncomfortable. 

Charlie was there to calm everyone down and help his mother out. It was very sweet of him.

"I think he's nice" I admitted wiping the mantel down.

"anddd?" George continued.

"and funny" I smiled.

"And?" Fred was giving a come-on gesture

"cool?"

"Come on details Sunni... details" George put his hand on his hip and flipped his hair a little and I giggled.

"He's handsome" They both squinted their eyes at me.

"NO Sunni... We're handsome. Charlie is cute, but we're the only handsome ones in the family" Fred was looking at me sternly.

"You do realize Ron is almost an exact replicate of Charlie right?" I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the sofa. 

"We know... But we're still the handsome ones" Fred whispered right as the man of the hour sat down in front of us. 

"What are you three whispering about?" Charlie leaned on his knees looking interested. 

"Mind your business, Charlie. It's nothing important" George crossed his arms looking away. 

"They are discussing whether or not if you're cute" Matilda took a seat on George's lap. I watched Fred's eyes trail over to the redheaded girl in the corner crying her eyes out once more. 

"She won't talk to anyone" Matilda whispered. "She's been like this since... well since" Her bottom lip tremble. Getting up, she ran out of the room. A sob echoing into the halls. George sighed. 

"I'm going to sit with her. Sorry Sunni, great to have you back though!" He left quickly. Fred frowned at me. Charlie rubbed his face. 

"I need to go to. I'll go say goodbye to everyone" 

I should talk with Charlotte. I've been back for two days now and still nothing. We fell apart in our friendship but I like to think she could still trust me on being there for her even in the worse of times.

*** * ***

Charlotte, Matilda, Ginny, Hermione, and I were in Hermione's and Ginny's room sitting on the floor watching the small ball of paper burn in front of us. 

We should be in bed sleeping but we were all having trouble sleeping at the moment. Harry and his cousin Dudley had been attacked by Dementors in an alley near their home. The Ministry of Magic was threatening to expel him for having to use a Patronus Charm to save himself and Dudley. 

"It's not fair, Harry gets in trouble for protecting himself!" Hermione smacked the floor. "It's not fair."

"You're telling me" Ron was leaning against the doorway, in nothing by a tank and long baggy striped pajama bottoms. He sat between Hermione and Me. I watched her lean into his side and smiled a little. I wish they would get together. It was clear they liked each other to everyone but themselves. 

Oscar bounded into the room. Taking a seat beside Matilda. He rubbed his red eyes, clear that he was crying again. He didn't speak. He just sighed and kept his eyes on the ground, clenching the Quibbler hard in his hands and a letter with small perfect penmanship his name written beautifully surrounded by small little Bunnies and Flowers. He held a small smile while he held it. 

"I miss her too" Matilda whispered to him loud enough for me to even hear. He sighed once more. 

I feel bad for not keeping up with Oscar in school. He was sorted in a different house, plus he's three years younger than me. 

'WHAM!'

"Filth! Scum! Half-breeds, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"

"Someones here! Come on!" Ron jumped up dragging Hermione with him. We all ran after them out into the hall looking over the banister. 

"Shut up you old hag!" Sirius yelled. 

'BANG!' The curtains flew shut, making his mother stop yelling. 

"I wonder what's happening?" Fred and George apperiated in behind me. Making me shriek. I turned around and started hitting the closest twin making them laugh. 

"Are they having a meeting?" Matilda whispered. We all shrugged. We didn't know but I wouldn't put it past them to have one due to Harry getting in trouble. 

"Quick get the ears, Fred!" George shoved him to their room. 

"Mum won't let us attend them. She said we weren't old enough" Ginny muttered to me. "So George and Fred came up with this idea of Extendable ears. So we can hear what's going on" 

"That's actually smart" I nodded my head appreciatively. I would like to get Draco a pair of those when he's kept out of the dark. He hates the whispers and not knowing anything. 

The ears were lowered and place near the door that had the order members behind. The Weasleys crowded around it listening. I got Severus' voice and my body tightened. He was here. Not thinking about what I was doing, I slipped away. 

Going into a dark corner, I took my shoes off and crouched down, shifting. 

My lynx stayed in the shadows, using stealth to go down the stairs without a sound. Nudging the side door open I slipped in. I was in the pantry. There was a small hole behind a curtain hung up to hide it. Crawling into it. I arrived in the kitchen. The room was bright except for a corner. 

Could I make it?

Could I get into that corner without getting caught? 

_I can. I can do it._

One...

Two...

Three...

I pounced out, zooming across the floor. Skidding into the corner and crouching. 

"What was that?" Molly looking around frantically.

"Alastor should be here soon Molly. It's fine" Arthur comforted her. My eyes found Severus' black hair and black attire. He looked so worn down. He and Sirius were in a mutual glaring contest never taking their eyes off each other. 

Tilting my head, I crouched down further, pawing my way across the floor on my belly to get a little closer. I wanted to run into his arms. I wanted him to hold on to me. Thinking hard about what I should do. Moody arrived. 

I knew it wasn't Barty but my heart stopped. I for a moment felt frozen in fear. His crazy magically eye whirling and until it stopped right on me. I shrunk back wondering if I could make an escape now. 

He whispered something in Severus's Ear. His dark inky eyes focused right where I was, a small tug at the corner of his lips came and he stood up. Walking over to me. His subtle waved his wand at me. I felt a tingle start from the top of my head to my toes.

Scooting back further. My tail smacked the wall. 

_Shit._

"I best check on those kids. I bet they're doing something they shouldn't be right now" Molly got up. "They're making so much noise" opening the door she yelled. 

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" 

and that's how an impurbable charm was put on the door. 

_Oops._


	7. Snapping, Sneaking, Slithering

Today was my first meeting with The Order. There had been lots of arguing between Molly, the Weasley children exclaiming how unfair it was that I being only 16 would be allowed to attend the Meetings. It was Albus Dumbledore himself who asked me to attend tonight. He said he knew about my troubles and that I would have to attend in order to find out how it was that he knew.

Shrugging on my cardigan I pocket my wand down my shirt in my classic lady fashion.

Walking down the stairs I went into the kitchen where everyone was gathering.

"Sunniva!" Dumbledore greeted me pulling me over to a group of people. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, and Dedalus Diggle." As he pointed to the man wearing a big violet hat, he jumped to attention shaking with a big smile, he grabbed my hand excitably shaking causing his hat to fall off.

"Opps happens all the time!" He plucked it off the ground putting it. back on. I rolled my shoulder. He seems too happy to be allowed to be legal.

"I'm Sturgis Podmore" A man came up to me shaking my hand.

"Dumbledore said a young woman was joining us but I didn't know he meant a child." An. older woman nasily spoke up looking me up and down.

"Sunniva, this is Emmeline Vance," Dumbledore said. "She means well. Vance" He turned to her. "Sunniva here is not just a Child. She was also there the night Voldemort returned."

"Then why isn't Harry Potter here?"

"Dung" Sirius stood up from the table. "Harry isn't here because he doesn't need to be here right now. He is safer in the Muggle world at the moment. Sunniva can help us"

"How can she help us? She is just a child!"

"Hestia she is not just a child." Dumbledore was getting aggravated. I was uncomfortable. As everyone yelled at one another it was Remus Lupin who had gotten everyone to settle down by breaking a glass cup against the hard wooden table.

You could hear a pin drop. Molly Weasley came up to me and placed a hand on my back with Arthur.

"If you allow Dumbledore to speak and tell you the story instead of bickering like a bunch of wounded children, we could move this along and get to more important matters like getting Harry here safely. We do not have time to daddle around."

"Yes thank you Remus" Dumbledore grabbed everyone's attention once more. The kitchen doors opened again. I felt my stomach flutter as I took him in. Severus gracefully walked straight to me, looking down at me, he nodded his head just slightly. I smiled up at him brightly.

"I thought all children were scared of him" the man who I had taken to be Mundungus from his name mutters to Tonks causing her to giggle. I glared at them both.

"As I was saying Now that we're all here. Let's all take a seat and we can begin." Dumbledore sat down.

_I just love sharing my life with everyone._

*** * ***

The gas lamps lit up along the wall showing the peeling wallpaper, and stained dirty carpet in the hall. With a hurried pace, I ran into the hallway with Molly ahead of me. She was talking to him and pulling him into a hug, as soon as she stepped away I launch myself into his arms. He fell back, pulling me away to look at me like I was a ghost.

The wizards who help bring Harry here patted me on the back going into the kitchen. Tonks grinned at me ruffling my hair. I swatted her away making her laugh. "Go on Dora. You're driving me crazy."

"I'm going... I'm going" And with that, she went through the door. I turned back to Harry.

"Sunni... I don't understand" He looked at me confused. I pulled him back into a hug. His arms wrapped around me tightly as if he was trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"You stay here" Molly whispered to Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, he did not let go of me.

"The meeting is only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?"

"I don't want anything to wake up. Sunni can explain. Sunni dear, please show Harry where he will be sleeping"

"Sure, Molly. Come on Harry" I pulled him away taking his hand and dragging him down the hall. Tiptoeing past the moth-eaten curtains that have the sleeping hag behind them. Harry slowed down to look at all the elf heads on the wall.

I smiled back at him going up the stairs. "You're the door on the right. You're sharing a room with Ron. Let's go in Hermione and Ron are excited to see you"

"Wait Sunni" He held me back from opening the door. "I don't understand you were at the graveyard"

I took a deep breath and sliding down the wall. He sat down beside me. "I was yes Harry and let's just say we both have had a pretty rough summer."

"What happened?"

"He let me go but don't worry. I'm fine" I was lying to him and I could tell he wasn't buying my bullshit. He put his arm around me holding me to his side.

"Where are we?" He asked after a few seconds.

"We're at the House of Black. The Order's headquarters. This is Sirius's home. This is where he grew up"

"It looks like it belongs to dark wizards" He harshly whispered taking everything in around him. I agreed.

"In a way, it is anyway its not my place to say! Go in. I need to go downstairs" I got up dusting off my bottom, holding my hand out to him to take.

"What? Why?"

"It's not important. I'll see you in a bit. Great to see you, Harry" I took off down the stairs rushing from him quickly.

I stayed close to Severus his hand brushing my wrist hidden by his cloak. I looked up at the banister catching Harry's eyes who widen in surprise. The twins dropped one of their extendable ears. I turned my attention away from it so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Come with me" He muttered to me, as the group moved we slipped behind another door away from everyone. He pushed me up against the wall, encasing me between his arms, lowering his head his lips met mine for a brief few moments. My body lit up quickly, making me shake with need.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to it, he shivered. Brushing his fingers down my cheek.

"I love you Sunni"

"Can't you please stay for Dinner?" I asked him, I missed him dearly and wanted him to stay. His lip curled up a little in distaste. I knew it was a dead question but I still felt like I had to ask.

"No, love. I'll see you soon." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, opening the door he rushed out with the group of Wizards leaving. Molly and tonks began locking up the door. Shoving my sadness down I rushed to the kitchen, passing Sirius up just as his mother started screaming.

Passing up Arthur and Bill, I took a seat by the fireplace. Staring hard at the crackle of the flames. I wish Severus would just stay for dinner for once. I understand he doesn't like the Weasley's very much well the Weasley children. He likes Arthur and Molly but he won't let them know that. Regardless, I am here. I am here. We have been separated so much. Forced apart and I just need him. We've both been through hell since the third task. I just want to be held by him.

Just having him here even in his grumpy mood. It's better than not having him at all.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley got up and shook Harry's hand. "Good to see you!"

"Journey go alright?" Bill asked, packing all the stuff up quickly. I flicked my wand-making everything pack up quickly. Scaring him just a little. He dropped it all and turned to glare at me. I smirked turning back to the flames.

"Sit down, Harry," Sirius pulled a chair out. "You've met Mundungus, right?"

'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius..." He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.

Ginny and I giggled together as she took a seat beside me.

"The meeting's over, Dung Harry's here," Sirius said, pushing him just slightly.

"Eh?"Mundungus was looking at Harry with hazy eyes through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. You all right, 'Arry?"

"Yeah," Harry sat down and looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulder making a bottle motion to my mouth.

"Don't be rude Sunni" Hermione snapped making Ginny giggle again.

"For the last time, Mundungus, will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen! We're about to eat!" Molly cried out, waving the smoke away-

"Sorry, Molly."

"Someone help me set the table," Molly asked to no one in particular. I got up with Ginny and began passing out plates and Silverware.

"What can I do, Molly?" Tonks enthusiastically bouncing on the balls of her feet. In my short time being here I've come to know not to let Tonks do anything if it could break. Mrs. Weasley looked at her than to me.

How did she think I was going to help?

_Push her down_

"It's quite alright Tonks. Sit down and rest"

"No, no, I want to help!" Tonks then knocked over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser where Ginny and I were. I grinned at her. She wasn't taking a no for an answer.

I sat a plate in front of Sirius, "Listening to Snape, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time... asking me how the cleanings going " Sirius sarcastically remarked.

"Sirius" I glared down at him. "Shut up. You should be glad you're here. You step foot out there and get caught you won't be alive."

Matilda jumped to her feet glaring at me. "You are so dense Sunniva! Sirius doesn't like it here!"

"I know he doesn't like it, Tilly! But he should be glad he gets to breathe for a few moments more!" I snapped.

"Girls!" Molly cried.

"Sunshine, sit down" Sirius grabbed my wrist gently.

I felt anger flare up in me. I would give anything to be locked up in here for good. I'm terrified that Voldemort will kill me every single day. To have my life dangling over my head depending if he wanted to keep me around or not. Not to mention one day I won't even be living as me. I'll be a damn cat for the rest of my days. It's not fair but at least Sirius is alive! He's so stupid but I won't take that out on him. I understand he was locked up for so long. I understand and I'll support him but that doesn't mean I won't snap at those who side with him.

I'm not hungry anymore.

"No! I think I'll skip dinner" I huffed. "Tilly! You don't know anything! Risking your life, fearing every second of every day if you get to live to see the next!"

"What do you know? You're just a child like us!" She was gripping her wand tightly. My body felt a little warm. Shakey hands I tried to calm down. I wanted to wipe her face off with my claws. A low growl came from my chest making her falter back. Remus jumped to his feet grabbing me turning us around he hide our faces from view.

"Shh Sunni. You're okay. You're okay" Remus whispered in my ear. Holding me tight around my torso. "You need to stay calm. Remember what Dumbledore said" I nodded my head.

"Sunshine, sit by me little flower. I understand" Sirius pulled the chair out. Mundungus got up and fell into the chair next to him to allow Remus the seat. Harry was watching me curiously with the others. But leave it to the twins to make a good distraction.

"Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Sirius and Remus grabbed me and we all went down the floor hard. Groaning we looked at the mess. Sirius started laughing.

"Could have chopped my hand off!" He laughed out loud. There was a knife sticking up out of the table right where his hands had been a few seconds ago. Butterbeer all over the table slopping onto the floor.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasly was screaming her whole face turning as red as her hair. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" Fred was trying to defend himself from a lost cause. He yanked the knife out of the table.

Mr. Weasley began moving the stew that was at the end of the table and sitting it in the middle. "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley was raging. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -" She stopped looking a little frightened as she looked at Mr. Weasley. He lost any sign of happiness.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly. I muttered 'bitch' under my breath and got smacked in the back of the head by Sirius. He glared at me. I glared back.

I'm sorry but Percy is such an asshole. I finally got to know what it was he did and I felt very bad for his parents. They loved him so much but he is a power-hungry greedy fool. What I would give for parents like the Weasleys.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," Remus dished her some stew out and gave it to her. I got to my feet. I was still upset and I needed a moment.

"Excuse me," I said out loud. Passing up Oscar, who jumped from his own seat to follow me.

Oscar and I sat in the sitting room in silence, of course considering he still won't speak. He cuddled up into my side, laying his head on my shoulder. I don't know how long we were there watching the fire but Remus appeared holding two plates of rhubarb crumble and custard.

"I thought you would want some dessert at least" he passed it to us. Oscar smiled at him digging in, I let him have mine too.

"You should eat Sunni" He sat next to me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Moony" I whispered my voice breaking just a little. I was anything but fine. I was very upset with myself but more with how I can't confide in anyone and I was angry at Severus for refusing to stay here with me again.

"Come back to the kitchen at least. Oscar come on buddy" Oscar looked up at him through his big brown eyes and smiled at him. Nodding his head and running to the kitchen. "I wish he would talk."

"I do too. He's a sweet boy."

Back in the kitchen, I settle back in next to Sirius who seemed determined to cause a scene. No longer did he look happy, his face was hard as he looked at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you would do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

Tension filled the room, making it stuffy. Everyone fidgeted a little. I on the other hand chuckled and swiped Remus's glass of wine from his hand when he lowered it back to the table. He didn't even stop me. Nobody said anything as their focus was on Harry. I knocked it all back.

"I did!" Harry looked around at us baffled. "We're not allowed in the Order! Ron said so!"

"And they're quite right," Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, fists clenched. "You're too young!"

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's got the right to know what's been happening"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets answers?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing! Sunniva won't even tell us anything because you made her promise!" said George.

"Don't forget Charlotte!" Fred exclaimed. Charlie stood up glaring at his younger brothers.

"Lottie's mother allowed her to join!" He defended her. I think it was a bit unfair to bring the girl up in this mess if she's not here to defend herself.

"You're too young, you're not in the Order'," Fred said in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age! Nor is Sunniva!"

"Hey! My daddy's a bastard okay he doesn't control me. Dumbledore asked me to join! Stop dragging me into your mommy issues!"

"Mommy issues!?" Fred gasped.

"Hey! Hey!" Arthur slammed his hands down on the table. Silencing the twins from saying more "We are your parents! We say no! You hear me?!" Sirus folded his hands in front of him looking at the twins seriously.

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing, Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was livid. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely.

"I think we should all settle down" I grumbled, reaching over and grabbing Charlie's wine too. He looked at me in surprise.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he **needs to know,** " Mrs. Weasley said very boldly.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly, But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back he has more right than most to -"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and -"

"I'm 16," I said snarkily under my breath knocking Charlie's wine back too. Remus just noticed what I have done and was staring at me disapprovingly but didn't stop me as I reached over and grabbed the whole bottle. Pouring a huge glass and chugging it as Sirius and Molly continued tossing it back and forward.

"He's not James, Sirius!" She screeched.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," Sirius said coldly.

"Ah! don't mind if I do" I sang drinking another big glass of Wine. Remus snatched the bottle from my hands. "hey...."

"I don't think you do! The way you talk about Harry it's as if you think he is James!" Molly was hashing it out with him. I was staring longingly at the wine bottle that Remus was keeping out of my reach. Mundungus passed me a glass under the table he winked at me.

'Thanks' I mouthed. This place is making me need this.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong, is you are not your father even if you look like him! Adults responsible for you should not forget it!" Mrs. Weasley never took her eyes away from Sirius and here's where I think it was about to blow. I stood up quickly swiping that bottle from Remus shocking him just as Sirius blew up.

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

I ran out of the room. Knowing Remus would never leave Sirius alone in that debate. Feeling guilty for just a moment, I stayed by the door listening. I didn't want to leave to but where this conversation was headed was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

 _Oh. Shit!_ I drank the wine, sitting the bottle and glass down. Entering the room, wand out. I leaned against Tonks chair. She smiled up at me showing her discomfort too.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," Remus was being sharp with her. "Sirius, sit down. I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.

"Hermione, the rest of you. I want you out of this kitchen, now." Mrs. Weasley said her voice severely cracking.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes full of tears.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George, They are of age." Mr. Weasley was trying to be gentle.

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," Mr. Weasley tired too. I felt bad for them. They just wanted their children to be safe.

"Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway! Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Course I will," Harry said.

"Fine! Ginny go to BED NOW!" Molly crossed her arms. I watch Ginny get up and grumble her way to the door. Pretty sure she woke Sirius's mother up on purpose.

"Sunni with me" Remus stood, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him out of the room.

He turned to me eyes flashing in anger. "You should not be drinking!"

"And they shouldn't be acting like children!" I shouted pointing at the door that had Molly and Sirius behind. "They should be working together for Harry not going at each other's throats over him! I was at that graveyard too moony! I know what I saw! And Harry has more right than any of you to know first! It's his life on the line!" I shouted.

"And I like Molly but Remus! She won't understand until someone knocks sense into her!" I stomped my foot. The portrait still screaming. I reeled on. "Oh shut up you mangy bitch!"

'BANG!'

The curtains closed, Remus put his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand you're having a difficult time here Sunniva but you're safe here."

Tears fell from my eyes. I sniffled hard.

"Yeah until I'm called aren't I? Dumbledore only told you and Sirius about me because it was necessary but I can't tell Harry. He's like my little brother and I can't tell him anything. I can't tell any of the Weasleys and not even the Corbins know"

At the mention of the Corbin family, Remus's frown grew deeper. Sniffling I wiped my eyes. "you haven't talked to Helena yet have you?"

He shook his head. "come on. I'm sure they are waiting for us."

"Give me a minute. Go ahead and start without me. I'll come when I'm ready. I just need a moment alone please"

I lean against the wall and let the tears come back. The curtain opened back up but this time she did not yell.

"My Regulus was a Death Eater"

"Walburga but that's not something to be proud about" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I know"

The curtains closed.

**_________________________**

"Something he didn't have last time," Sirius said right as I took a seat beside him and Remus. I leaned forward coughing. They looked at me.

"I say that would be a nose" I winked at Harry. We were the only two who got that remark and he grinned at me.

"I don't get it," Ron said looking at us. I push my nose down, curled my lips.

"I am Lord Voldy moldy, Give me Harry Potter. Give me the boy who lived gi- OW!" Remus had smacked me in the head once again.

"that's not funny," He said seriously. Even Sirius was frowning at me.

"You guys need to lighten up." I stood back up. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

*** * ***

  
While everyone was upstairs cleaning out the drawing-room of doxies. I was in the kitchen with Charlie writing up documents for Dumbledore on some ideas that were thought up about in last night's meeting. I looked up at the big buff Ginger. He was getting ready to head back to Romania but a certain redhead girl was keeping him here just a tad longer.

Charlotte had gone with her Mother to go look into something and they would be returning today. Charlie was hoping to catch that glimpse of her one last time. If I didn't know any better I say he was smitten.

The doorbell ran causing Walburga to start screaming one more.

"Stains, of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth"

Kingsley came in. "Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore, Sunniva do you mind writing it up for me?"

"No, I don't mind Kings. How's it going at the Ministry?"

"It's a nightmare but we're doing the best we can."

The clanging doorbell rang again. Sirius who had just came in, looked right at me and sighed, "Can't get a damn break! STOP YELLING YOU, FILTHY WITCH!"

Charlie began talking once more the quills I enchanted around the room started writing away. Molly came into the kitchen looking in distress. "Whose at the door Sirius?" She called out.

"Dungs!" He yelled.

"What is it, that he wants?" She stomped her foot annoyed. Finnly popped in holding a bag full of Doxies.

"uh... Finns Buddy, what do you got there?" I asked him unsurely. Kingsley patted his head in a greeting.

"The twinnies asked Finnly to bes hiding them from the misses." He was grinning looking proud to have been doing something but not understanding how this would make Molly very mad. I sighed about to comment about just giving them to me.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS! COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE YOU IDIOT!"

"Finnly buddy. Hide those Doxies now. Quickly! Quickly!" I shooed him out of the room. He popped out. "Kings I'll be back. Just give me a moment please" He nodded his head at me getting into a conversation with Charlie.

I followed Kreacher up into the room where the cleaning was being done.

"Smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello, Kreacher," Fred said very loudly, closing the door with a snap.

The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise. "Kreacher did not see young master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still facing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

"Sorry?" George put a hand to his ear. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," he second bow to George, adding "and there its twin, unnatural little beasts they are and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry, Kreacher," Hermione tentatively spoke to him dismissing the horrid name. he had called her. "Harry Potter."

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever. "The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say -"

"She's not a Mudblood!" Ron and Ginny cried out in Anger.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, "he doesn't know what he's -"

"He knows exactly what he's saying," said Fred, eyeing Kreacher with great dislike.

Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry. "Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it -"

"Don't we all, Kreacher," Fred chimed in.

"You two" I spoke up. The twins jumped and lost their smiles when they looked at me closer. " If you get my Finns in trouble I'll hex you myself!" I shoved my wand into Fred's chest and glared at George "and Kreacher?" I turned to the elf. He bowed low to me.

"Kreacher wonders what the little screamer wants," He said nastily. I grinned at him.

"I want to know why you're in here. Don't you want to be downstairs with me? We can work on cleaning out your cove." Ron and the twins were giggling and I shot them a glare. "You quit laughing you assholes! Stop being mean to Kreacher!"

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said slowly.

"A likely story," Sirius came in; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snoutlike nose on the floor.

"Stand up straight," Sirius said impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -"

"And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy,"

"Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher. She kept herself alive out of pure spite." Sirius snapped at him.

"Siri don't fight with him" He turned his eyes to me from the elf.

"Don't worry little flower. I'm not fighting him." But. Kreacher obviously did want to pick a fight and I could have kicked him myself had it not been Finnly popping in with a handful of mud and slinging it right at Kreacher.

"Yous be not fit to wipe the slime from master Siri Boots!"

"Finnly!" I exclaimed loudly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I's id helping Mistress defend Masters Sirius" His big bug eyes looking up at me all innocently. Kreacher groaned looking ready to fight Finnly.

"Kreacher! What are you up to? Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out." Sirius stopped Kreacher in his tracks from retaliating.

"Finnly let's go" I pulled on my little elfs arm. I sent a fleeting look at Sirius begging him to at least be nice to Kreacher. He shrugged his shoulder at me as to say 'so what?'

I was just as the footing of the stairs when I heard Sirius yell at Kreacher.

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I screamed waking up Walburga again. She began yelling. Ignored her and went to check on Kreacher. That was awfully rude to say! I don't care how mean Kreacher can be, you don't threaten him with death!

"Kreacher!" I called out to him. I hoped every door on the landing and didn't see him. I opened the last door and found him sitting in a corner rummaging through the junk that was piled up. "Kreacher. There you are" I closed the door behind me. He looked up at me curiously. "Are you okay?" I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Why is the little screamer talking to Kreacher?"

"Because unlike most people Kreacher. I don't think you're a bad Elf. You've been alone, cooped up in this house with nobody but your Mistress Walburga painting. I would like to be your friend"

"The little pureblood screamer wants to be friends with Kreacher? Why?"

"Because Kreacher I'm not so different from Master Regulus." Kreacher stopped what he was doing and sat down the strange black glass ball. He looked at me. "I want to be your friend"

Slowly after a few moments of watching each other Kreacher seemed to had a small smile on his face. I wasn't his mistress no... and I couldn't free him but I could give him something. Some cloth was sticking out of a box and I opened it to check inside. It was full of Pillowcases of different colors of green. Pulling my wand out I tapped cleaning them instantly. Grabbing a dark green, I tucked it under my arm.

"Kreacher we are going to clean out your cove tonight. I mean it"

He nodded his head at me going back to his collecting of junk.

I went back down the kitchen to file Kingsley's report apologizing for my delay. He waved me off with a wink and left the house to get back to his job at the Ministry. Charlie stood up, looking sullen.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

He turned to me frowning deeper. "I thought Charlotte would be here by now and I must be going. I can't wait around forever" He picked up his jacket, pulling it on right as there was a Cracking noise sounding outside.

We looked around the corner wands raised pointing to the front door.

A devilish Helena came in dragging a bloodied limping Charlotte in behind her, half out of it as she stared around the room asking for names.

"Lottie!" Charlie's booming voice held so much heartbreak as he rushed forward grabbing the girl in her arms. She stared up at him confused.

"What happened?!" I had just caught Helena as she slumped against the wall. "SIRI! SIRIUS! MOLLY!" I screamed.

There were quick patters of feet stomping its way down, Sirius slid around the corner looking wild as he took in what was in front of him. "What happened?!"

"Merlin! I'll alert Dumbledore!" Molly rushed away. I pulled Helena up as Charlie picked up Lottie.

"Someone tipped someone off!" Helena growled. "I don't know who did it but someone said something because it was a trap the moment we got there. Bloody Russians. I told Albus it wouldn't work but he insisted! Look at my baby!" She raged.

Charlotte was in bad shape but I was positive she would pull through.

"Where Remmy?" She asked Sirius as he took her arm putting it around his shoulders.

"He's out on some personal matters"

"Full Moon already?" She asked frowning.

"Yes, Love."

"Oh Padfoot" She frowned. He took her in an embrace.

"Let's get you to your room Luna." Sirius looked up to the group of us. "Get back to cleaning. I'll be there in a bit. Little Flower. I hate to ask for this but we can't very well get them a Medi. You seem to have a strange friendship with Snivillus"

"Don't call him that Sirius!" I snapped. "But I shall write to him"

_______________________

After everyone was finally settled back down and most of us back in the drawing-room upstairs purging it of its dark objects.

Several strange items being smacked with books music boxes that make you weak being slammed shut and a strange locket that everyone tried to open. I curiously thought it looked rather cool.

"Hey, Sirius?" I grabbed his attention. "Do you mind if I keep this?"

He looked at me oddly. Seeming to be thinking hard about it.

"That's a dark object most likely!" Molly interjected. "Toss it!"

"Molly's right Flower. It's probably dark and you don't need to be falling down a darker path than the one already in front of you"

"What do you mean by that mate. She's proven to be a different Slytherin." Fred leaned against the broomstick he was holding.

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Sounded like you meant it" George shrugged winking at me.

"Fine! Keep the locket. Just be careful yeah?"

"Thanks, Padfoot!" I grinned slipping it on. The locket held a beautiful snake-shaped in the letter 'S' it was perfect for a Slytherin and well since I am one and my name is Sunniva. I was immediately hooked on it.

It felt nice and cool against my skin and in my mind, I felt a pull of something making me feel like it's found its home.

A low hissing sounded in my ears.

_'Sunniva...'_

"Did you say something Harry?" I asked. He looked at me unsure.

"No... But you heard it too?"

I nodded my head.

"Probably the pipes again" Molly dismissed our conversation. "Get back to work"


	8. Parseltongue for two

When Remus arrived the next morning, he was in hysterics as he rushed to Helena. I had just helped her down and gotten her settled on the sofa in front of the fire. He was holding her hands in his. Staring up at her from where he was crouched on the floor. Sirius was beside them talking hushed whispers. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry asked. making me jump up, spilling my tea everywhere. I glared at him muttering. 

"I don't know Harry why don't you ask them" I snapped. 

"Are you okay Sunni? you seemed stressed" I felt bad for snapping at him, pinching my nose I sighed.

"Sorry, Sweetie. It's just I got a lot on my mind right now but to answer your question they are probably talking about the fact that Helena and Charlotte were attacked in a place where they were supposed to be safe. They were ambushed and you know Charlie, you heard how upset he was. It was worse than we thought."

"Why do you think they were attacked?" 

I whirled on him. 

"You're not that stupid Harry. Ron maybe but you? No. Maybe you should look into Grindlewald. That's why they were attacked. His followers were and still are willing to be there for Voldemort."

"Come on get to work" Molly bustled in grabbing us by our collars and dragging us into another room that desperately needed to be attended to.

While working Kreacher came in sneaking more stuff off. Sirius almost gave him a shirt just because he was getting annoyed with the elf wanting to keep every little thing.

"Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum..." Sirius grabbed Kreacher by the back of his gown and threw him out. Hermione and I both were in outrage.

"You're awful!" We both screamed. I rushed out of the room and straight to Kreacher's little cove.

He let me crawl into his little space. I held a bag out and settled on my knees while he sat on his little nest of cloth watching me with a glare as I began separating all his stuff in piles from junk to collectibles to things that should not exist.

He didn't speak but he watched. I sighed looking at him and getting up. "I'll be right back" he grunted in response. Almost sounded like he called me a whore.

I sprinted to my room plucked the pillowcase I've been working on off the bed and brought it back down. I placed it in Kreacher's hands.

"It not clothes from your master but from me. It's just a pillowcase but it's much better than what you're wearing. I want you to have something better."

Kreacher's big eyes grew large. He gripped the Dark green pillowcase tightly in his hands. His bottom lip trembled. A big long string of snot came out and he let out a strangled sound.

"Kreacher has been given clothes... By the little Screamer."

"Yes, Kreacher I did. Do you like it?" I asked softly, touching his arm. He did not recoil.

"Kreacher is feeling thankful" he groaned.

"Do you need me to leave you be now?" I asked tentatively. He nodded his head.

Finnly was waiting outside by the little cove door when I crawled out. He was holding a warm cup of tea.

"Master Ronnie is being scared of the Spiders Miss. He made you a cup of tea."

Ronnie... "Thank you Finns. I'll go give my thanks to Ron now."

He popped out.

* * *

_"_ _Sunniva_ _"_

_I looked up from the papers scattered around me. Dumbledore was staring hard down at me over his half-moon spectacles._

_"You need to tell them what you are before you can come to the meeting."_

_I frowned at him. Why should I tell these people anything?_

_"Remus will be leaving soon_ _Sunniva_ _. At least tell him before Harry arrives."_

_"but what if he hates me for it? Think I I'm pushing my issues on him?"_

_Dumbledore sighed sitting down in front of me. "What if it helps you both?"_

_"Remus?" I knocked on his bedroom door. There was shuffling and he opened up to allow me in._

_"Sunshine? What are you doing here so early?" His hair was sticking up in all directions. Bags were very prominent under his eyes. He let a yawn taking a seat at the end of the bed. He motion me to sit beside him._

_"What's wrong_ _Sunniva_ _?" He asked again. I wrung my hands in my lap nervously. I wasn't this nervous when I had told Draco and Blaise but with Remus, it was very hard._

_"I'm sorry" whispering, he tilted his head at me confused._

_"What ever for?"_

_"I'm sorry" I stood up quickly. With quick movement. I had slit his throat. He fell off the bed unto his knees, looking up at me._

_"We... trusted... you..." he could barely get the words out._

_"Give my mom my best." Punching hard, My hand went into his chest. He gasped._

_Then pulling up I was holding his heart. A sadistic grin spreading across my face._

_"Pathetic"_

_______________________

I shot up all of the bed sweating. The locket around my chest gave a slight shake, hissing. I whimpered and went to pull it off.

The was shuffling and then Kreacher lumped forward into view from the shadows. He was watching me angrily.

"You's be wearing my master's locket. It's speaking again. Yes. Kreacher heard it."

"What?"

The old elf crawled into the bed and reached a boney finger out touching it. 

"You's be having nightmares?" His words came out almost as if he was concerned. "You's be murdering your friends? Oh yes, Kreacher knows. Kreacher knows."

"Kreacher? Is this locket evil?" I asked him, I felt a surge of needing to protect. Kreacher shook his head.

"No... Kreacher promised his master he can not say"

"It's my locket now" I glared at him, feeling a slight burn behind my eyes. My gums began to ache badly.

"Oh, Kreacher knows you are not just a witch no... He knows. Kreacher held you as a baby when your whorish mother came here to hide. Master wanted her to stay. Her loved her and Kreacher knows why"

"What are you saying?" I moved in the bed, getting on my knees. What the elf was this elf smoking? Was he drinking giggling juice or something because he's sounding a lot more mad than usual?

"Kreacher will be the little demon friend yes... He will be"  
He got off the bed and I watched him click the doorknob and sneak out.

I watched that door for minutes but it felt like hours. The locket was cold at the touch but my skin was warm. My eyes were hurting once more. Slipping from the bed. I went to the attic where Remus used to shift before us children got here.

I shut the door sealing myself in. Dropping to my hands and knees and shifted.

***

"Mum I'm telling you I heard something coming from the attic!" Ginny wailed at her mother. Irritating me further. She wouldn't stop being so whiny. I wanted to rip her throat out just to make her stop.

Remus took a seat beside me grabbing my hand. I looked up at him.

" _Can I talk to you?"_

_Remus had just gotten in. He looked like hell but I wanted him to know that I knew and that I didn't think wrongly of him. I was a monster too._

_"What's wrong?" He rubbed his face._

_Sitting a bowl of soup I had made just for him in front of him he looked at me gratefully and began eating. "I know you're a werewolf"_

_The soup he had just swallowed had gone down the wrong pipe, he went into a coughing fit. I patted his back a few times to help. His eyes were wide open as he looked at me._

_"Stop I know what you're thinking" I took a seat touching his arm._

_"I'm different too Remus."_

_"How are you different? You look normal" he leaned forward._

_"I'm far from normal. I'm a_ _maledictus_ _. I turn into a Lynx."_

_"I... What?" I pushed the bowl closer._

_"Just eat Remus. Eat and listen to me please" I would beg if I had to. He picked up the spoon and began eating. "My father last year gave me something that reawoken a part of me. This curse part. Dumbledore told me to tell you and Sirius about it but I didn't want anyone to know about anything. I on the other hand just wanted you to know that I am different too and that I trust you with my life. I don't look at you like you're a monster. Though in a way we are monsters. Every single one of us is a monster whether we grow hair and can growl or be a plain as a muggle. We are all monsters."_

_I took a deep breath. Remus had stopped eating again listening to me. His eyes looked a little wet in the candlelight._

_"Moony... I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what's happened to you. I understand better than anyone here what it's like to live with a curse. My body may not shift once a month but I do have my spells of force shifting where I lose myself and I'm just as mad and insane as a werewolf. I attack my friends and my family." I began rolling my right sleeve up and I laid it on the table._

_The pale skin was showing looking a faint orange Jn the candlelight._

_"My fathers a Death Eater Moony. That's why I was at that graveyard. He gifted me to Voldemort and I was sent here to gather information after a nice beating was bestowed on me from my father."_

_Remus did not budge as he listen to me. I was grateful that he didn't speak either because k would surely lose my courage._

_"I'm too be a Death Eater one day. It goes against everything I believe in but what choice do I have? Dumbledore understands this and he asked me to start coming to the orders meetings. I just wanted you to know where I stood because one day we might be standing against each other and I just want you to know I would never attack you or anyone in this house willingly. I want nothing more than to lock myself up in here for the rest of my days of it means I never harm a single man, woman, or child."_

_The tears began to fall and I let out a shuttering breath. My chest aching as a wrecking sob escaped my lips._

_I felt his arms encase me to his chest as he held me, rocking me back and forth. Then another pair joined in._

_Sirius Black._

_"You're our family now too little flower. You've always had been. Dumbledore already told us everything. We were just waiting for you to open up."_

"Sunni? Are you feeling okay?" Remus had drawn me back out of my head. "Did you have to shift last night?" He whispered. I nodded my head at him.

The dream of me killing him seemed so real. I looked away feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"You are loved. Remember that" he got up and left me alone. I slumped back into the sofa listening to Ron screaming about spiders again. There were lots of crashing sounds and then he whipped around the corner yelling he was going to make tea.

I smiled. He was just a girl.

"Sunni dear, can you clean out that little cove in the sitting room?" Molly yelled out. Finishing off my own tea. I called out that I would and I got right to it.

It was a while of being in the room when there was another Hissing sound. I dropped the rag in my hand feeling light-headed.

It was calling out to me.

"Hello?" I called out in the open room.

The hissing grew louder to the point it sounded as if it was right in my ears inside my head. I dropped to my knees.

"Hello!?!" I screamed. Harry dropped to his knees in front of me. "Do you hear it?!" I screamed. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear the words.

' _Comeeee_ '

 _'I'm here_ '

Shoving Harry to the side we both seem to have lunged for the baseboard at the same time. Picking up my wand from where I dropped it I shot spell after spell at the baseboard.

Harry backed up from me as the hissing grew to an unbearable volume.

' _Stoppp_ '

My wand clattered to the ground bouncing. Gripping the baseboard Harry and I yanked it right off the wall.

"Lumos!" Shining my light inside.  
A grey Adder eyes glowed when my light hit. It reared back hissing showing its fangs. "No" I commanded.

The snake lowered its head down. Beckoning it out. I looked up at Harry. His eyes were wide in Surprise.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" The snake turned to him. I leaned down scooping it up. Commanding it to be still. Harry backed up keeping his mouth shut. Until he could no more. He had talked to the snake too.

"Wicked!" The twins made themselves known as they stared between the two of us and the snake. The other Weasleys we're standing in the doorway looking disturbed.

"Let's throw the snake out dear" Molly's voice held a squeak to it.

"How does a snake get into a house in the city?" Ron pushed himself up against the wall as far from me as he could get. I petted the snake keeping it calm.

"You speak Parseltongue" Harry stated once more as I sat the snake out the door.

"Yes." I calmy admitted.

"But only dark wizards speak Parseltongue!" Ron exclaimed

"I'm not a dark wizard Ron!" Harry snapped.

"But she's Slytherin!"

"Oh, will you shut up Ron!" Hermione smacked him in the back hard with a Heavy book. "Don't be so critical! You don't know the story!"

"Neither do I" I mumbled. Sirius was looking at me curiously and nodded to the kitchen. I excused myself quickly.

"Just stay in here and try not to go looking for any more snakes" his eyes were narrowed at me. I nodded my head.

I fumbled with my crystal Severus had gotten me. Rubbing it between my fingers. Calming my nerves quickly.

Finally, the doorbell rang for the first time today, I ran to open it. Walburga was shrieking but she stopped when I stood in front of her.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Black. Would please discontinue the shouting now? There's no sense in it"

The curtains closed.

"Wow. She didn't even call you a disgusting name. I'm jealous" Sirius grinned at me. Rolling my eyes I went and opened the door.

Severus looked at me. A small tug to his lips. I beamed. My heart quickening. I've missed him so much.

Looking around us I saw the hallway clear and I pulled him into a hug. Nuzzling my face into his chest breathing him in deeply. He seemed to be doing the same to my hair.

"It's been torture the past two days without you" I groaned into his chest. He let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure it has been seeing as who you're forced to live with."

"Don't be mean Sev." He gripped my hair lightly tilting my head back.

"You've not been sleeping have you?"

"Neither have you" I whispered. He closed his eyes. Sighing.

"I can't sleep when I'm worried about you. I want you safe. I want you safe with me."

"Then take me with you!" I gritted out. "Take me with you. At least I can be with you. It's not fair. We have to be separated. Apart from each other. We're not at scho-"

"Love... Sunrise" he grabbed my face roughly. "Someday. Not now. Trust me." Then he shoved me back.

"Thought I heard you Snivellius."

"I knew I was smelling wet mutt."

"Sirius!" I snapped. Whirling on him. "If you keep calling him that I'm going to hex you!"

He looked startled as he looked at me. Meeting my fierce eyes. I was serious. I would hex him. I'm sick of him being rude to Severus for no damn reason.

"You're joking?" He asked.

"No! I most certainly am not! I will hex you."

"I am perfectly well on handling Black on my own Miss Northmann." Severus sneered down at me.

"Yes I know but you can't stop me" I smiled at him. Sirius let out a strangled sound before turning and stomping away muttering Slytherins and Gits.

"I'd rather be a git of Slytherin than be a wussy lion!" I pursed my lips watching where Sirius disappeared behind. Severus smiled at me. Kissing the top of my head.

"No, but you are a kitten."

I would have fought him on that comment but that could be saved for another time. A more appropriate time.

"I missed you" I whispered leaning into his side. His cape tossed lightly over my shoulder as he brought me in.

"I've missed you too my Sunrise"

***

With the days passing by quicker. Dumbledore asked me to not attend any more meetings. He looked down at my newly acquired locket and told me with a hard gaze that my presence there would no longer be needed. I would be having my memories altered.

Severus was doing the job while everyone was in bed sleeping. He didn't like it and told me so but he thought it was necessary. Sirius was in outrage and Remus well Remus wasn't here to say anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Sirius demanded. "She's safe here!"

"Sirius you'll wake the children!" Molly snapped.

"Dumbledore not only have you come here to tell me, I can't go with Harry and now you want to alter her memories here? Why?"

"Sirius I'm having them altered because she will be going with Harry."

"Wait?" Molly stood. "Why is she going?"

"For support Molly. Harry asked me to come with him. He would have asked Hermione or Ron but he knew you wouldn't let them go" I looked at her than to Dumbledore. He nodded his head. Sirius grumbled incoherent words.

"He's right I wouldn't but you shouldn't go either" Molly wrapped her robe around her tighter. Fussing with whatever was laying on the counters.

"Molly dear. It would be nice for Harry to have someone his age with him. She will be fine. I'll look after her. Nothing bad will happen"

"You better hope you're right Arthur Weasley. I can't do with losing another child."

"Thank you Molly that means a lot to me" I held her hand on the table.

I didn't go to sleep before the adults that night. Everyone had already gone to bed and Dumbledore rose up from the table. Looking down at me. "I will see you tomorrow morning. Severus." I waved bye to him and turned to Severus. He was already watching me.

"My head feels fuzzy still" I whispered. He frowned.

"I'd imagine so. I had to alter quite a bit." He grabbed my hand and leaned down and kissed the inner wrist.

"I hear kissing is therapeutic" I smirked at him. He shook his head a small laugh escaping him. Pulling me into his lap, putting my back to his chest. He grabbed my face gently, turning it to the side. Leaning down he kissed me softly on the lips.

His hands working their way down my stomach to my knees. Slipping under my nightgown. Finding the most sensitive spot between my legs. I gasped. His tongue darted in exploring making me moan softly.

Pushing my panties aside he didn't give me any time to prepare as he slipped a finger in me, working it in and out slowly.

"Don't make a sound" he whispered against my lips.

"We could get caught" I mumbled, relaxing into the feeling of what he was doing to me.

And boy was he doing something to me. With every touch. Every caress, he was performing a memorable act. His simplest of touches would ignite my skin in a billion tiny sparks make me wither with want and need.

"We won't"

Working faster, my breathing quickened. Clutching his shirt in my fist, I bit down on his neck to keep from moaning loudly. He grunted. I felt him stiffen beneath me.

"Cum for me" he whispered biting my ear lobe. His hand clamped hard over my mouth. My eyes rolling back and I shuddered against him losing myself.

"You're so beautiful" his grin was pressed into my neck as he kissed me. "I love that I can do this to you"

My heart filled with so much joy as I felt him against me. This man makes me so happy even when everything around me is dark.

"I love you" I whispered.

*******

After having a talk with the adults in the morning and eating a quick breakfast I bid them all goodbye. Molly promising us all a nice hot meal once we returned. Harry, Arthur, and I were off.

"I normally Apparate to work but we can't do that. I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion... makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for..." While we walked beside him Arthur's hand was stuffed in his pocket as was mine.

The ministry still thinks I'm homeschooled and well it's a good thing too because I was preparing to start using magic if I had to.

Buying our tickets we got the tube that took us straight to the center of London. Arthur was seemingly very fascinated by muggle technology.

Once off we got off the train with very little difficulties we found ourselves standing next to an overflowing dumpster by a pub.

"Here we are," Mr. Wesley said brightly. Pointing at an old red telephone box, it was missing the glass and was decorated with crude words by paint.

"After you two" Arthur pulled the door open and I stepped in first. Harry looked at me confused. I was slightly confused myself honestly. Arthur huddled up inside with us. It was a tight fit. Harry and I both were pressed hard against the Telephone. I had wondered how we would be getting to where we needed when Arthur grabbed the phone.

"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Harry said.

"No, no, I'm sure it's fine," Mr. Wesley said, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see... six..." he dialed the number, "two... four... and another four... and another two..."

As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Er..." Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear, "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here with Sunniva Northmann to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing..."

"Thank you, Visitors, please take the badges and attach it to the front of your robes."

There were a click and a rattle, two square silver badges with Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on one, and Sunniva Northmann visitor's pass written on the then other.

We attached them to our shirts.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. We began sinking slowly into the ground. It took only a minute and we found ourselves looking down a hallway.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the woman's voice rang out again.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and we stepped out. Going down the beautiful Grand Hall passing up many witches and wizards coming out of the fireplaces. I've never seen the Ministry of Magic so this was kind of like a treat for me.

Harry looked to be feeling the same way. We walked to the golden gates stopping in front of a sign that said 'security'

The man was looking rough, he eyed us up looking more closely at Harry.

"I'm escorting two visitors," Arthur gestured to us.

"Step over here" he held just a dull tone that I was positive he must have hated his job.

Wands check and getting into the lift we had finally arrived to the correct floor.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"My office is on the other side of the floor," Arthur told us as he lead us out.

We walked towards an open area clutter with divided cubicles. The airplane memos that we're in the lift with us were zooming in and out of each cubicle. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.

I kept my eyes peeled around the wall for a sign that said restroom. I was kicking myself for not having used it before leaving now.

"Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"

"Yes, if it is a second, I'm in rather a hurry."

Harry and I both shared a look. They were being rather rude to each other openly.

'Ow,' Harry muttered. I looked down just in time to see Arthur remove his heavy foot off of Harry's.

"Don't be a baby Harry" I whispered winking at him.

"He stepped on my foot!" He gritted.

What I presume was Kingsley's cubicle had in every direction a photo of Sirius's face. Newspaper cuttings and old photographs papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels.

I stepped away to look at it closely. How in the hell do they make it look like he's in these places?

Kingsley winked at me when I settled back in beside them. Arthur dropped his voice so low even I struggled to hear him. "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."

We followed Arthur out of the area and two his office. I looked around and finally seeming not to find a single sign I resulted in just asking Arthur himself.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Sunniva?" He looked up from his ruffling of papers that Kingsley had given him.

"Where's the restroom? I'm afraid I really can't hold it" I blushed lightly. He frowned a little.

"Ah yes well go back down the hall past the Aurors office. There is a little black door off on the side. The restrooms are there."  
I got up from where I was sitting on his desk. "And Sunni please be quick."

"Yes Sir"

I followed my instructions and when I did walk out a shabby old man ran straight into me as I was heading back to the men.

"You're Sunniva? Right?" He was a little whizzy as if he had to run a marathon before coming here.

"Yes..." What does he want?

"I'm Perkins I work with Arthur. The appointment times have changed. He asked me to tell you."

That's just lovely. I had trouble finding a bathroom and now I have to figure out to get there on my own to wherever they went to?

"Where did they go?"

"Department of Mysteries, courtroom Ten. You best be quick about it. You don't want to be caught wandering around. Nice meetin you" he turned on his foot and walked away briskly.

I settled up in the lift once more. A woman in frilly Pink clothes that were just way too freaking loud. Looked at me up and down. "You shouldn't be wandering around"

"I'm not Miss. I need to get to the Department of mysteries courtroom Ten. A friend has a trail today and I'm just here for support"

Her eyes narrowed. She looked like a toad when she did that. "Harry Potter I presume"

"Y-yes ma'am" I stammered.

"Ah. Well, that's a shame" I didn't get the chance to respond because the lift doors opened and up and she dashed out quickly. I wandered out into the hall. Arthur took one look at me and quickly ran over.

"Harry's just gone in! I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you. They changed his time deliberately to not give him a trial" his face was blotchy from hurrying.

"It's fine Arthur. It was no trouble." He lead me to the sitting area. From the corner of my eye, I spotted pale blonde hair.

Lucius.

He had spotted me too because he walked briskly over with my father in tow.

My heart was pounding. My father who has become sort of a mad man was cleaned up nicely and well dressed looking back to his usual self. As he did a year ago but this was most likely done at Lucius' insistence. His dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously at me. My throat became dry as cotton.

"Sunniva?" Arthur looked at where I was gazing. "Oh, dear." He muttered.

"F-Father" I stood up and bowed my head.

"Your father?" Arthur stood taller and tugged me behind him. My father grew an amused smile.

"Now you stay back Mr. Northmann" Arthur's hand was settle in his coat pocket most likely gripping his wand.

"There's no need for hostility" Lucius spoke up, he nudged John back just a little. His Grey eyes directed on my face. "Let's not make a scene Darling. Time to come home"

How did Dumbledore know this was going to happen? Did Severus tell him but couldn't be bothered to tell me?

"Sunniva you don't have to go with them. They can't make you" Arthur glance over his shoulder at me but the wicked look in my father's eyes were saying something else. I would have to go whether I wanted to or not. I was sent to the Order for a reason. Not to make friendlies with the enemies.

"On the contrary. She has no choice. Sunniva. Come now. You don't want anyone to get hurt do you?" Lucius held a leather-clad gloved hand out to me to accept. I hesitated. Arthur shook his head.

"Give me a reason to kill this man" my father taunted looking at Arthur.

"I'm- I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," I whimpered. My heart was hammering harder. The locket around me grew colder. I felt a surge of anger.

"Sunni no"

"Goodbye!" I gritted hotly. Placing my hand in Lucius. His cape was tossed over one side of me and we quickly walked away.

Once outside. I felt a tug at my navel. Twisting my stomach.

' _Crack_!'


	9. Outing the Family

There is an uproar at Grimmauld palace over Sunniva leaving. Arthur Weasley had explained to Molly over and over who still kept screaming that she could not lose another child and he had promised he would look after her that he couldn't do anything. It was her father who showed up the take her home.

"I'm telling you Molly" Arthur sighed for the hundredth time since returning. "I can't tell her father no. I tried but she seemed like she wanted to go even if I know she truly didn't want to"

"You promised!" Molly wailed. "That poor girl! You know she told me what that rachet man would do to her!"

"Molly!" Sirius snapped. "You screaming and crying isn't going to bring her back. You'll upset the children!"

While the adults were yelling, Walburga had begun to start yelling louder than she had ever done before.

"Trust is nothing! Horrible parents! Can't keep up with your children! Filth! Dishonor in the house o-"

"Will you shut up for the love all that is good! You mangy bitch!" Sirius grabbed her curtains and flinging them shut.

"Kreacher is displeased with the blood traitors even more" the house-elf crept out of his cove his water eyes focusing on Arthur is a harsh glare.

"Nobody cares how you feel you little git" Sirius barked. He kicked at the Elf to go back into his cove but Kreacher did not budge.

"The little pureblood screamer is Kreacher's friend" he croaked. Sirius who was about to kick at him again stopped mid-foot raise and slowly lowered it back down.

"W-what? Friends with you?" He asked in astonishment. Hermione was outside the kitchen door walked in before anyone could stop her.

"Of course she was! She treated him with kindness unlike most of you." She shoved her hands on her hips glaring at everyone. Kreacher scoffed and scurried away from her when she got too close.

"Kreacher does not like the Mudblood girl to touch him."

"She's nice to you! Why can't you be nice back you evil little co-"

"FRED!" Molly's fave had turned bright red. "Do NOT finish that sentence!"

Remus Lupin, Helena Corbin, and Moody walked into the kitchen ceasing the argument that had started back up. Everyone died down at the harsh glare of Moody.

"Couldn't find her. Tonks is working on getting a search warrant for Malfoy Manor. John Northmann's home seems to be abandoned for quite some time." Moody's wooden leg thumped across the room. Taking a heavy seat it creaked loudly as he settled down into it.

"I've looked everywhere Padfoot" Remus spoke up before Sirius could speak. "Nobody has seen her. I would like to look more unfortunately I must leave again but I will look more when I get back. I hope you enjoy your party" he bid them all goodbye once more, leaving quickly.

"Not much of a party" Harry grumbled. "I finally got a sister and she's gone again" he laid his head in his arm a burn in his eyes alerting him he would cry once more. He was tired of everyone leaving him.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Sunniva was forced on her knees, her face shoved onto the cold wooden black floor. John's hand spread across her cheek pressing harder. Her jaw was beginning to ache very badly. Her hands were magically tied behind her back she was twisted at an odd angle. Nagini slithered across the floor hissing.

Nagini was agitated. John didn't budge. He wasn't scared of the snake he was the Dark Lords' faithful follower. The snake would not hurt him. Nagini on the other hand was already thinking of making him her next meal.

"Why must you touch her like that?" Narcissus gritted out flicking her wand at John to get his hands off of Sunniva. The girl let out a ragged breath as Narcissa helped her sit up. She released the girl's hands and heaved her to stand on her feet. "He said bring her home! Not hurt her!"

Narcissa and Lucius had sent Draco to a friend's house late last night when they were given the order to receive the girl. John had been ordered to try and make himself presentable to go with Lucius and get her at the Ministry where Severus told him she would be.

Lucius was worried she might not have done a good job getting any information but Severus had assured him she was doing the best she could considering she was only 16 years old. Her friendship with Potter was to their advantage but it seemed to Narcissa that would end quickly now.

When Sunniva arrived, she had kept quiet. She did not speak, she had taken to watching everything around her. She was hissing under her breath to Nagini to help her. The snake was on the verge of doing as she asked. Voldemort was not there yet but he would be soon enough. Wormtail had alerted him the moment that Lucius arrived back with her.

 _'I will'_ Nagini hissed. The snake slithered up to Sunniva's feet and wrapped her self around the girl, slithering up to rest on her shoulder. She was a heavy snake and Sunniva tried to keep standing without collapsing from the weight.

"John I think it best that you should stay away from Sunniva now" Lucius had advised the man to back far away from her but he would not listen he stayed rooted close by. Narcissa was preparing to knock him back again.

' _Eat him_ ' Sunniva hissed. Nagini lifted her head and stared into Sunniva's eyes. ' _Eat him_ ' she urged.

"Not yet" Voldemort spoke up. Everyone but Sunniva had flinched when he strode into the room as if he was walking on water. He looked at Sunniva, taking notice of how Nagini had taken to settling herself on her as she would do to him. "It seems my other half likes you more now" he commented. Sunniva looked him straight into the eyes. He stared right back looking at her closely.

Something was different he had noticed. Her eyes did not have the spark he remembered her having slightly before she left. The doors clicked open. Black robes could be seen pushing through the cracks and Severus' face came into view.

"My lord" he greeted. "It seems John did not do a very good job at the Ministry. A search warrant has been granted to search the Manor. They are coming"

Voldemort whirled around to look at Severus and then he was leaning over John while he cowered on the floor, shaking.

"You can't obey a simple order! I said no scenes! I said to act normally! You no good for nothing! The shame you bring me! To our family!" Voldemort's wand was pressed against the man's neck, shoved hard making it hard for the man to breathe. Sunniva let out a little crackle, giggling she clapped her hands.

"Oh please! Let me do it!" She giggled. "Can I do it? Please!"

Voldemort turned and looked at the girl, curiosity striking him when a low hissing sounded close by. He was very familiar with that sound. Dropping John to fall back to the ground he was quick to get to Sunniva looking at her more closely than before.

Severus clenched his fists tight. Sunniva had been acting a little stranger as of late. She was beginning to hardly sleep much less than usual. He noticed her beginning to have a minor annoyance with the other teens with things she used to laugh about. Looking at her now, she was finding the enjoyment of getting to torture her father as pure bliss. Not that he would complain about that. He had enjoyed letting her use his wand to scar words into his skin. He enjoyed it for all the damage he had caused the girl he loved. Why shouldn't she enjoy it when it was her who had to endure all the pain? But his Sunni was also gentle and she didn't look like she had a gentle bone in her body at the moment. Surely she was just playing the game again? Her faking that she was going mad?

"What is that noise?" Voldemort muttered. Trailing a finger from her temple to her collarbone. Lucius and Narcissa inched closer to Severus. Wormtail's little wheezing and sniffing could be heard as it was so quiet. No one dare spoke.

"Child... You've found something." The long white boney finger hook on to the silver chain around her neck that was tucked into her shirt. A gentle tug upward and a locket came in to view. Voldemort inhaled deeply.

"Where did you find this?" His eyes were blazing in far worse anger than he had directed to John but his anger was not directed at the girl. "Sunniva, my sweet child" he cooed softly. He grabbed her chin gently.

Severus' heart was hammering. He gripped his wand tight. He would fight if he needed to. He didn't want his hands on the girl. He wanted no one to ever touch her like this.

"Please do tell me where you found this"

Sunniva's bright green eyes looked up at him flashing a shade of black for a split second making Voldemort grin sickenly. "I found it at the Orders headquarters, my lord. They wanted to throw it out but I found it rather lovely." She fondled the locket between her fingers with care. "It's a beautiful locket. Perfect for a Slytherin and even more perfect for my name is Sunniva. The letter 'S' makes it all the better"

It came to Severus' attention that the locket Sunniva was wearing was more than it seemed. If it had spiked Voldemort's interest and by the anger, he was showing made Severus have even more unease with her wearing it.

"Yes... You are quite right. It suits you." Voldemort moved his hands away from her. ' _Don't ever take it off_ ' he hissed at her. She grinned at him her bright green eyes going black once more than turning back to green.

"Can I punish my father now my lord?" She batted her eyes at him. Severus was sick to his stomach watching her. He was going to rip that locket right off her the moment he got the chance.

"Not yet my girl. Come with me. I don't want the Ministry to see you in such a state. I must protect you." He wrapped his arms around her. Nagini slid up on him. "Lucius do cover up her tracks of being here and John get up don't be such a coward. You know where to go. Wormtail go with him."

With a ' _crack_ ' they were gone.

Severus and the Malfoys looked at each other concern etching their faces.

"It's that damn locket!" Severus bellowed. "I knew it from the moment I saw it around her neck that it was dark!"

"Severus... Maybe it's just her curse" Narcissa tried to reason.

"No darling I think Severus is right" Lucius pulled out his wand and began casting charms around the room to clean up the mess. "I know dark objects just as well as Severus. The dark lord was very taken with it. He was surprised by seeing it. I'll do some digging. Severus, I think it's best you leave now. I don't want the Ministry to catch you here."

Severus departed bitterly but only after swearing he would return after the inspection. Narcissa was brisk in removing all of Sunniva's belongings.

**Sunniva**

We arrived at an outside part of the woods on a hill, a small paint-chipped sign stood on the side of the dirt road that was close by.

'Little Hangleton'

We were overlooking a very small village settled into between the rolling hills. A very familiar looking church sticking out and close by was a graveyard. A Manor sat on the opposite hillside surrounded by velvety green grass. No doubt probably having the best view of the village below. Most of its windows were boarded up. Roof looking close to caving in and Ivy vines spreading over the entire windows.

_Why would anyone ever neglect such a beautiful home?_

_'This way'_ Voldemort hissed. He let Nagini slither off him unto the ground she disappeared into the thicket.

A small run-down shack was half-hidden in the thicket of trees. There was moss growing around it and most of the tiles from the roof had fallen off. The weeds had grown so bad that it reached almost to the windows covering them but not enough to hide how grimy they were. No light could hardly reach the little shack as it was so well hidden from all the trees.

"This is the ancestral home of my whorish mother. The Gaunt Family. This place is very special to me even if what she did, makes me disgusted. Contaminating my bloodline with Muggle blood." He seethed. His beady red eyes focused on me. "I'm a half-blood Sunniva. Disgusting, wrong but I never considered myself to be muggle related. I have beliefs of Purebloods. I was brought up as an orphan in a muggle society. She died giving birth to me."

"Why are we here?" I inquired. He let out a raspy chuckle.

"I wished to show you where your grandfather was born."

_What? My grandfather?_

"My grandf-father?" I stumbled.

"Morfin Gaunt" he placed an arm around me directing me to the door. Taking his wand he unlocked it. Leading us inside.

"My father's middle name is Morfin" I whispered.

"After his father. Your grandmother was a Lestrange I'm sure you knew that"

"Yes..." I did know that. She married into the Norwegian pureblood family the Northmann. I looked around me, it was so filthy. Rusty pots and rusted cast iron pans laid about blacken with time, caked in gunk. The place smelled like something had died in here.

"She was pregnant with your father, to keep from shaming the family of having a child out of wedlock she agreed to marry your grandfather. He knew of course that your grandmother wasn't carrying his child but he loved your grandmother enough to overlook that. Love can be a disgusting thing... Poisons the mind." His lips curled upward in disgust. He turned to me looking at me with an amused grin.

"You got very lucky to keep your pureblood status. Between your grandmother being a Lestrange and thankfully your mother being a Crouch. You know... Out of the whole time you were at school I'm very surprised Barty didn't tell you that he was your uncle"

Biting my lip to keep from making an awful comment, I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. Bartemius Crouch was my mother's brother. He had put his filthy hands on me. He had molested me, violated me. How can he have done that to me? Why me?

"From the look on your face, I take it he did not tell you but he did have a go with you?" Voldemort's grin only seemed to broaden. "Yes... I take it that he did. Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. You are very quite beautiful" His long boney fingers caressed my cheek. "Can't blame a man for getting a little carried away."

I glared hard at him, I felt the urge to attack him. My eyes were burning, I gripped his wrist hard. "I don't condone what he did. It is disgusting but men such as Barty who had been locked up for so long rejected the needs they have. They tend to forget their manners and logical sense of what is right and wrong." He removed my hand from his wrist and placed his hand on my lower back. "I am your second cousin Sunniva. You are my family. Your father displeases me greatly, he demonstrates no Gaunt abilities but you... you have inherited the family gift of Parseltongue. You inherited the skill in the Dark Arts. You and I are more alike. Sit child"

He conjured two stools up from the rubble and lightly nudged me down to sit in one.

"I don't care for your father. John is nothing but a supporter to me. My interest on what happens to him doesn't exist. I do care about what happens to the only member of my family worth saving. Our bloodline is ancient and we are direct decedents from Salazar Slytherin himself, Sunniva. I'm going to teach you everything you need to know to be the greatest witch to ever exist. We have a duty to bring honour back to our Lineage, to remind everyone why Salazar Slytherin was right all along."

As he spoke to me I couldn't help but grow disgruntled and angrier by the second. I was furious about the life I could have had. My father and mother kept so much from me and My father had made me feel like I was a disgrace? I am so much better than him.

With Voldemort on my side, choosing me above all others. Taking me under his wing, teaching me. No one would ever be able to trudge me on me ever again. Especially my disgraceful father. He could never hurt me again. I could make him regret ever laying a hand on me.

Being related to the Crouch family? I'm the last living heir to the Crouch bloodline. A smile grew on my face when the realization of what that meant came to me.

"I have all claims to the Crouch legacy don't I?" I asked. Voldemort nodded his head once. I could have a home of my own. One that my father couldn't take from me. One that would allow me to be able to escape him. I wouldn't need the Northmann money to take care of myself. I could look after for myself on my own.

"I'll have Lucius pull some strings Sunniva. That money, the properties will come to use not to mention the fact that you even have a claim to some of the house of Yaxley family vault and Yaxley will have no choice but to allow you to have what your great grandmother left your mother. He took claim to it all when she passed away but he will not deny me."

He held his hand back out to me to take. "Now that you know of your real Heritage. I think we should go to the house of my fathers now. I want to begin your training as soon as possible before you leave for Hogwarts come September." Taking his hand, he lead us out. Placing various new spells in place. He clenched my hand tight.

' _Crack!'_

*** * ***

It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts for another year. I had finally just gotten in my OWL results.

"OH, MY MERLIN!" Screaming I jumped up from the table spilling my juice everywhere. I got up and started doing the running man, rotating my hips and going in a circle screaming happily. Lucius sat the paper down looking at me.

"What did you get?!" Draco shouted, snatching the paper out of my hand that I was currently waving around. I was still grinning. Bouncing on my feet. Draco set the paper down, picking me up and spinning me around, and then laying a big wet fat kiss right on my lips.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed. He ran over to Lucius shoving my paper under his nose. "Sunni got all Outstandings! I told you she was a genius!"

Lucius held the paper out looking at it. He looked up at me beaming. "So it seems she did. Bravo, my darling. This calls for a celebration. Cissa Darling. Look at what our little girl has achieved" He passed the paper over. I sat back down blushing when Narcissa began clapping lightly.

"I'm very proud of you Sweetheart"

"Sunni open your other letter from school!" Draco sat back down to open his. He was back up in less than a few seconds, even he began dancing.

"Why are we having a dance party?" Lucius asked amused.

"I'm the prefect for Slytherin!" Draco once more had shoved a paper under Lucius' nose.

I opened my other letter.

"SO AM I!" I shouted again. "Draco! I've been made Prefect too!"

"COOL!" He beamed.

"Narcissa I think we should go out tonight for dinner. This is a hundred times a big deal for a celebration. Our children Prefects, Sunniva getting all Outstandings" he took a sip from his tea. "How does a weekend out in Paris sound?" He asked.

"Paris" Draco and I said together grinning at each other.

*** * ***

  
I was going shopping with Narcissa. After a hellish last few weeks, I hadn't found the time to write to anyone. I've been too busy training with Voldemort. He's been teaching me to overcome the curses with extensive mind training. After he had even asked to see my test scores. He had shown small praise to me. Which took me and everyone else by surprise.

Voldemort had given me a hug where my father had not. He had just grunted at me, to leave him be. Which I did gladly. I've been fighting the voice inside me to kill him to rid myself of the nuisance that he is but I have found my courage to not do it. It took a lot of strong will not to do it either.

It was my off day, Severus was coming back over to have a word with Lucius. I hadn't seen much of Draco since we've gone to Paris for dinner. I'm normally sleeping or I'm training but today I had to do some simple tasks that involved being an average teen today. I need to get my supplies. The list had finally arrived and I desperately need some much-needed fresh scenery.

"Draco you can use my school books, it would be a shame if they didn't get used again"

He looked up at me from the sofa. Lucius sat down his whiskey glasses from inspecting them. The small clinks and thuds could be heard.

"They're in great shape. Still like new well except for my potions book you'll have to buy a new one I kind of ruined it by writing all over it" scratching my upper arm I met Lucius's eyes.

"Why would write in your Potion book?"

"Probably writing Mrs. Sunniva Snape all over it" Draco mumbled. 'Ow!' He held his nose back as blood gushed down. "How did you manage to do that with a pillow?!" He groaned.

Lucius was laughing. Narcissa tsked him and then went on to fix his nose. 'Pop!'

"Ow!" Draco moaned again.

"I was not writing Mrs. Sunniva Snape!" I snapped.

"Are you sure because I thought I saw it a few times?"

My blood went cold. Draco busted into a fit of laughter, he had tears coming to his eyes wiping at them. Slowly I looked behind me. Severus was leaning against the Piano, eyebrow raised at me with no trace of a smile. He looked serious.

Did he really see that?

_Oh my, Merlin... He did._

"I was only joking!" Draco cried still laughing. I scoffed, huffing.

"You did not"

"I did" Severus's lips turned upward just slightly. I paled even worse.

Draco stopped laughing. "What seriously?" His jaw dropped.

"Draco," Lucius said warningly.

"Weird..." Draco mumbled just to get whacked by his father. I narrowed my eyes at Severus. He winked.

After a few moments, Narcissa stood up. "Come on children. Time to go get our items" she slipped her cloak on. Draco ran upstairs to go get his.

Lucius and Narcissa turned to me. Severus came up and placed his hand on my lower back.

"Let's stock up on your potion ingredients first. Slug and Jigger's Apothecary is one of the best ones."

Restocking my ingredient collection like I had done last year. We went to Scribbulus Writing Implements, stocking up on parchment, ink, and new quills. I even got some new paint and art supplies while there.

"Draco, Sunni I need to go somewhere. Why don't you two go to Sugar Plums and get some sweets?" Narcissa placed some money into each of our hands before briskly walking off.

"Well? Come on" Draco grabbed my hand clasping my hand tight. We went in and I watched him stock up on some sweets. I grabbed two packs of liquorice wands and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"10 sickles" the young woman rang us up. I handed over the money.

"Come on Draco let's go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies while we wait for your mother" I pulled him away.

"You should try out for the chaser position now that Adrian left. We have an open spot available that needs filling."

Looking over at him, he was looking back at me, I looked for any sign of joking but it seemed he wasn't.

"You're serious?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded his head.

"Yeah! You're a fast flyer! You could even be a beater or keeper considering how you broke that Ivan guy's nose last year. I'm very serious you should try out. It would be fun!"

"I don't know..." I ruffled my hair.

"Come on you should do it. We can get some Quidditch supplies while we're here. I need a new Bludger anyway. Mines very dented. It's about to break. We can practice before going back to Hogwarts." Draco leaned against the wall grabbing my hands in his once more. "Please"

Those puppy dog eyes. Must not cave. Must not cave.

"Alright I will do it"

_Damn it..._

"Yes!"

"There you two are! Draco honey do you need something from here?" Narcissa asked. Draco lead the way in grabbing items that we apparently needed.

Eventually, we had finally gotten to getting our books at Flourish and Blott's. I was grabbing my needed books when I felt hands grab me whirling me around.

"Oh! Sunni!" Red hair invaded my face, getting in my mouth. I pushed Molly Weasley back in disgust.

"Excuse you,"

Her smile dropped, stepping away from her I straighten out my clothes. Anger rose in me.

"Do not put your filthy blood traitor hands on me again," I spoke calmly. Molly who had always been kind to me, looked as if I had stomped on her heart.

And I would gladly if she touched me again.

"Sunni?" She whispered reaching out to touch my arm. I smacked her hand away.

"My friends and family call me Sunni. You are neither Mrs. Weasley. Now if you excuse m-"

"Sunniva Northmann!" She gritted. She grabbed my shoulders stopping me from going around her. "What in Merl-"

"Remove your hands off my daughter now Weasley. Or I will have to report you for harassment!" Narcissa pushed Mrs. Weasley away. Draco settled up next to me sneering at the red-headed woman. "Come children. This place is starting to stench"

With a last glance at Mrs. Weasley, her bottom lip trembled slightly. Her eyes getting a little watery.

Disgusting.

Grabbing our new robe sets and a few new clothes from Twilfitt and Tattings. Narcissa went straight to Lucius the moment we got home telling him about Molly Weasley and the encounter we had at Flourish and Blotts.

Severus looked a little taken aback as he looked at me. I looked back at him impassively. I was in the right, she's fortunate I didn't pull my wand out on her. I don't want her or anyone of their beliefs to touch me.

_Blood traitors and_ _Mudbloods_ _._ _Unpure_ _. Wrong. Disgusting._

"I need to speak to Miss Northmann alone" Severus stood up and held a hand out to me to take. Slipping mine in his I let him help me up.

"Let's go to the garden" I lead the way out to the gazebo, watching the white peacocks flutter around. Leaning against the railing. Severus's hand slid up my back. His lips pressed against my bare shoulders.

"Sunni. I understand things are different now. Just listen to me, please." He pulled me to him I sighed into his touch. Brushing my hair to the side he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I used to be friends with a muggle-born. Lily Evans."

That wasn't news to me I knew this already.

"I had called her a Mudblood out of anger. That's what ruined our friendship. I regretted doing that every day for many years even now. She was kind. Gentle and my first friend. We were best friends."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked with annoyance. Turning around I looked at him.

"Because you're going down the same path I did. Blood status shouldn't matter on who are friends are Sunniva. Don't push away good people because of blood supremacy" he narrowed his eyes. As much as I distaste the Weasley children. Their parents are good people as much as I hate to admit it. They were just worried about you. Considering you did just up and leave and hadn't been heard from in weeks."

I thought he was on our side. Not the orders. My mood dampened tremendously.

"You're a spy for The Dark Lord Severus. We are not friends with the Order. We will never be friends with the enemies. I'm not going to let my foolish child fantasies get in the way of being a great witch. Harry Potter. The blood traitor Weasleys and that Mudblood Granger are beneath me. Beneath the cause, we Death Eaters are fighting for." I spat. Turning from him I walked to the other side.

"Sunniva..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Take that locket off"

Take the locket off?

"No!" I growled. Clutching the locket tight in my grasp I glared at him.

"Take it off! It's changing you! This is not you!" He bellowed. He reached forward. Ducking under his arm, I backed away again.

"This is me! I am a Gaunt! I am Salazar Slytherin's descendant. This is a family heirloom that was stolen by a disgusting woman. It's found it's place back with me. With a true family member. I am not taking it off!" I shoved him away as he had gotten too close.

"The Dark Lord told me not to take it off! I am a very good girl! I will not displease the only man in my life who had shown true appreciation for me!"

Severus grew angrier. Pulling at his hair he flared his nostrils. Staring me down hard enough I should have dropped dead.

"I shouldn't have touched you. I shouldn't have done what I did. You're- I'm... You are not the girl I fell in love with" He groaned and turned his back on me. "You're not the same. Leave me now."

"W-what?" I stuttered in confusion.

"I said leave"

"Se-" I put my hand on his shoulder to turn him around and he stepped from grasp.

"LEAVE!" He roared as he pushed me back. I stumbled, losing my balance and smacking my head on the railing as I went down. "Sunni I di-"

"Don't touch me! Don't ingredient I can't believe you. You're so messed up Severus. One minute you're loving and the next you act as if I'm a disease. Stop playing with me like this. It's not okay! Im not different! I am the same damn girl I was last year! Only now I am not a hopeless pussy! Scared of every dark thing in my life! I've embraced it!" I bit back the tears.

"Sunniva I'm sorry" he begged.  
I felt warm liquid run down my face and I wiped it away with my hand and pulled back to see blood coating my fingers.

"No Professor... You listen to me. If you come near me again I promise you I'll make you regret it. I'm not Lilly Potter, Snivellius!"

His face broke and he shut down in front of me. Any light that was there in his eyes was now gone. He went rigid and turned cold once more.

"You're right you're not Lilly Potter. Lilly Potter was brave, kind, and gentle. She was everything you never could be and more. You're a disgusting girl throwing yourself at an old man. You disgust me" he snarled. I picked myself up, grabbed my wand, and fixing my clothes as he glared at me.

"I hope you enjoy the disappointment of never getting to know love. You're a sad excuse for a man touching little girls!"

"Go. Now" he gritted.

"Fuck you, Severus Snape." With a flick of my wand, I hit him with the knockback jinx making him slam into the railing. He wasn't even prepared and before he could get his wand I tossed it over the hedge. "Lilly was smart leaving you behind."

I slammed the doors behind me and walked to my room. I could hear him yell but I didn't care as the tears rolled down my face. As soon as the door to my room was shut behind me I broke into a racking sob. How could I be so stupid to think that he could ever want me? I'm just a girl with nothing to offer!

' _He can't handle you... Hes scared of you._ _You're_ _better than him. Make him ravel at your feet.'_

_'You're a Gaunt. You're a_ _pureblood_ _. You are more powerful than him.'_

So what if I am! I love him. I want him.

' _Let go.'_

I don't want I let go. I've given so much already.

_'Let me lead you. Show you the way.'_

_'Let go.'_

"Finnly, Daisy your mistress demands your presence at once"

'Crack!'

'Crack!'

My little elves looked up at me looking confused and timid.

"You're staying with me now"


	10. Snakes in Hogwarts

Finnly and Daisy were staring up at me, confused. I had sent them away to keep them safe and now I've brought them back. Thye must think I've lost my mind. In a way, I have a bit. I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes. Screw Severus! I don't need him! I don't need anyone! 

"Mistress has sent for us?" Daisy asked. I glared at her.

"Yes, you stupid elf!" Their big blue eyes widen in shock, Daisy took a step back from me. 

"Is Mistress angry at us?" Finnly asked. He put his hand on Daisy. 

I shook my head. "No, I am sorry Daisy I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't deserve that. You're staying with me now. I need to fix you both. I don't want your minds messed with so come here. I'm going to Obliviate you now."

Pointing my wands at their heads ' _Obliviate_ ' their eyes glossed over slightly and stared up at me in a haze. "Where have you been?" I asked. They shook their heads. 

"I's do not knows" Finnly furrowed his eyes looking confused. I turned to Daisy she nodded her head. 

"Good. Come along now"

*** * ***

Draco was sitting on the floor with Onyx in his lap playing with his paws. He kept glancing up at my elves every now and then watching them with interest. He was just as surprised as Lucius was when they saw me come down with them. They hadn't seen them since Christmas. 

I had them cleaning the drawing-room, put them straight to work, Severus was nowhere around and Lucius looked to be in a bit of a sour mood when he looked at me. He had mumbled an 'everything will be fine' in my ear and left it at that. I don't know if he knows anything but even if he did. I do not care. I had orders. Draco and I both had orders. We are supposed to be a couple and well since we never said we weren't dating that's what we are. 

I should start playing my role now. I should be the supporting girlfriend. Taking a seat beside him, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. My father and Wormtail came sniveling into the room looking devilish. 

John went to grab my Daisy the moment he saw her. I had my wand out. 

"DO NOT touch her!" I roared. "neither of them! If you touch them or even so much as look at them I will slit your throat myself!" He backed away quickly holding his hands up. Draco looked at me warily than to his parents. Lucius took a big sip of his whiskey. 

"You heard her. Don't look at them" Lucius spoke up. 

"Daisy, Finnly. My room now. You stay there till I say otherwise. You'll be safe in there." 

_'Pop'_

_'Pop'_

*** * ***

"Children you leave in two days. To go back to Hogwarts. I'm reminding you of your duties before leaving. Sunniva, I want you to stay a moment after we're done. For now, I had gotten each of you a gift." 

Draco looked up at the Dark Lord. Slightly conflicted. He is getting a gift. I smiled up at my cousin bowing my head. I nudged Draco in the ribs and he bowed his head too. 

"Very good. Wormtail!" The Dark Lord called. 

Wormtail scrambled in quickly. He had a little box in his hands. He passed it over to the Dark Lord. Taking them he beckoned us to come closer. Narcissa and Lucius were standing in the corner with my father on his knees. Narcissa had her wand pointed at him making him unable to move. 

The Dark Lord was letting Narcissa have free reign over how John was treated in her home now. Since my little display of threatening to kill him. The Dark Lord seemed to just let it go completely. John was now to be treated like a dog. He was not allowed to walk on his feet but rather on his hands and knees. He was not to look at any of us. Always to keep his head bowed and he would be served in dog dishes as long as he remained here. 

"My Lord," I asked while looking at my father.

"Sunniva we've discussed this. You may call me Voldemort. We are family. You are not just my follower. You are my dear cousin." My father looked up and got a swift kick to his ribs by Lucius.

"Do not look at her!" He bellowed. 

Voldemort tsked grimacing. "He isn't very wise, is he? Ah yes. Lucius take him out. He makes me sick" 

"My Lord" Lucius bowed. Taking my father's leash he dragged the man out of the room. I smirked. It was pure heaven for me to see how far my father's fallen from his own grace that he prided himself on. 

"Draco, you are too young at the moment to join me but I thought this would suffice." He held the small box out to him. Draco bowed his head slightly thanking him and opening the box. It was a small skull ring with a snake wrapping around it. It wasn't the Death Eater mark but it was obvious was it meant. Draco thanked him again slipping the ring on his middle finger. 

I could tell Draco was not like this but he was being polite. Doing his best to not upset anyone. "Sunniva, I got you a very special gift. Lucius was kind enough to go and get it from Mexico, that's why he had been gone the past two days. I do hope you love and appreciate how much this gift symbolizes."

Lucius returned with a small black bag that something inside was moving around inside. He passed the bag over to me. Taking it I heard the small hissing and a smile grew on my face. Opening the bag out, I put my hand inside pulling it. It slithered and wrapped around my wrist. 

Paleish pink, yellow, and orange. It was a very small Albino Milk Snake. 

It was very tiny, perfect to carry around with me. 

"Every Gaunt should have a pet snake, I have Nagini but seeing as you can't have a snake such as big as her, I thought it best to get you a very small one. One that is easily concealed. One that doesn't break Hogwart's ridiculous pet policy. 

"He's beautiful" I whispered. 

"How do you know he's a he?" Draco asked, looking at him closer. 

"Draco..." I deadpanned him. "I talk to snakes."

"Oh... right. Well," Draco blushed lightly. 

"Thank you, Voldemort." Turning around I walked over to Lucius wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. "Thank you Dad" I whispered. Lucius's arm wrapped around me, hugging me to him. He sat his chin on the top of my head. I could hear his heart pounding hard. 

"Ask him his name," Voldemort said, walking over to us. "Every good pet needs a good name"

Looking down at my little companion I focused hard at him, hissing. The snake lifted its head, It's pinkish-red eyes focused on my bright green ones. _'What's your name?'_

_'Azrael'_

_**(Azrael the Albino Milk Snake)** _

"His name is Azreal. Like the Angel of Death" 

"cool" Draco leaned down to look at the snake better. "Can I hold him?" 

Passing the snake over to Draco he left the room with his mother. I took a seat next to Voldemort at the table. Lucius went to go stand by the door. "Hey, Tommy I was curious?" He looked down at me. "Did you run into the wrong wall at King's cross?"

"What are you on child?"

I ran my finger down my nose pressing. 

"Ow!"

He had whacked me in the head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing because I'm your little weapon"

"Go away. I gave you a gift now you're just irritating me."

"Sure but I rate my joke a 9 3/4"

"Lucius?!"

"My lord"

"Remove her."

I grinned at Voldemort and bowed my head, leaving.

*** * ***

The day had finally arrived. It was September 1st. Stepping out of the shower. I dried off quickly, pulling on my new uniform. I'll be sharing a compartment with boys. I'd rather not make them leave just so I could change. Tucking my black long sleeve turtle neck into my high waisted black and green Tartan skirt. With gentle ease pulled up my black tights and slipping on my black heels. Azrael dangled from my wrist as I applied my makeup. 

Narcissa came in and used her wand to make my curls extra large and puffy something we've been doing to my hair every morning for the past week. She said. it helped make me look a little younger. Taking a black satin ribbon she tied back some of my hair leaving long strains loose to frame my face. 

"You look just like your mother more than ever. It's almost as if I've stepped back in time" Narcissa beamed. "Except your mother carried her cat around not a... a. snake" she furrowed her eyebrows watching Azrael slither up, making himself comfortable on my forearm.

"Are you packed?" She asked, grabbing my black cloak from the closet. I watched her place my items I had laying out on my bed into my extendable purse. 

"Yes, Finnly already took my trunks downstairs. They're with Dracos. Daisy is already at Hogwarts. Finnly will go after we leave." 

"Good. I'll be downstairs waiting. Your father wishes to speak to you but The Dark Lord had forbidden him I would advise you to go say goodbye to him. He's out in the garden"

I understand the Malfoys distaste of having Voldemort coming here every now and then especially more frequent since I've come back from my little adventure at the Order. Clutching my locket tightly. I brushed my hand up to my crystal. 

I miss Severus so much that it psychically pains me but it just can't work out. I am his student nothing more. Sighing I clasped my black Onyx bracelet on and adding in my black stone earrings. My mother's ring slipped right back onto my finger. 

It took me a while to be able to wear this ring once more. After my father had defiled it with a curse that as long since been removed after I threaten to shove it in his eye socket. 

"You'll be back for Christmas I have a task for you. You'll go on your first outing with McNair and Goyle upon your return. Remember to practice your spells in private try not to get caught. I hear that Umbridge woman is delightful." Voldemort walked beside me next to the hedges. 

"Yes Tommy"

"Don't call me Tommy." He seeth. 

"Tommy..." I grinned. 

"Go on girl. You irritate me"   
  


Arriving on Platform 9 3/4 on Lucius's arm after Apparating. I pulled my cloak tighter to me. Draco and Narcissa arrived next to us. Draco grumbling about the nausea for a split second. 

"Now remember kids, keep your grades up. I know you have things to do this year but Draco." Lucius was talking but Draco's eyes were somewhere else. "Draco!" He bit. 

Draco turned and stood up straighter "Your Owls. I expect you to have the top grades in your class. With all the stuff happening with Sunniva last year, she still managed to get the best grades in her whole class. I expect the same from you. Don't let that Muggle girl best you again."

"Yes father" 

"Good now Sunniva, try and keep your temper in check. I know your tolerance for childish behaviors has weakened a great deal but you can't draw too much attention to yourself. Please help Draco when you can with his studies as long as it's not taken a toll on you. Your Newts are important too."

"Now you have your badges pinned to the front of your robes?" He asked. 

"Yes," we said together. 

"Have them where we can see them. You ought to be proud you both were chosen. You want to show everyone how accomplished you are."

Adjusting our badges they were now sticking out brightly.

"Give your mother a kiss Draco" Narcissa leaned her cheek out for Draco. He placed one on her cheek and shook his father's hand. I was pulled into a hug by both parents. Lucius gave us each a small sack of Galleons. We tucked them into our bags. Leaning down Draco picked up Onyx and held him in his arms. Purring loudly against his neck. 

"Have a good year. We love you both very much"

"Love you," We said together, Lacing our fingers together, He pulled me to the train just as the whistle blew.

"Come on Draco we got to go to the Prefect Carriage" I pulled him with me once we dropped our stuff off with Crabbe and Goyle to look after.

"Do we have to stay there all journey?" He asked frowning.

"No. I doubt it. We're just getting instructions from Head boy and Head Girl."

We settled down into the Prefect Carriage, we were one of the firsts to show up. Padma Patil and Hannah Abbott, showed up first followed by Ernie Macmillian then Anthony Goldstein.

Meghan slid the cart open. 

"Hey!" She beamed. 

"What are you'd going here?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm Head Girl! First Slytherin in many years to be made Head Girl. It's so exciting!" She grinned. The two Ravenclaws groaned looking sour.

"Oh hush you two! This is why we Slytherins prefer Hufflepuffs! They're not pain in our arses!" Meghan snapped. 

"Hannah is my Hufflepuff Buddy," I said flashing my teeth at Padma. Hannah batted me off playfully causing Draco to scoff. "Draco you'll find your Hufflepuff buddy soon enough. Don't pout."

"We're just waiting for the Herbert Fleet" Meghan sat down. The compartment opened and Herbert stumbled in.

"Head Boy and Keeper gonna be a rad year am I right?" He asked, winking at all of us. We just stared at him. He frowned. "You guys are damping my vibe. Totally not cool bros and Sistas" 

"Oh god, we have the stoner!" Anthony groaned. Hannah and Ernie smiled up at him. 

"Come on little bird don't be like that. We Hufflepuffs know how to chill out. SO chill out, relax... where's are lions?" He looked around. "Oh come on Ravenclaw get your shit together." He lost his cool as he glared at them. I whispered to Meghan. 

"Am I missing something?" 

"Well, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs pair up nicely, and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors pair up quite well too. We look after our Hufflebuddies. Ravenclaw looks after their kittens like the mama birds they are" 

"Ohh"

"Sorry, we're late!" Hermione stumbled through the doors with Ronald Weasley. I curled my lip in disgust. Draco went ridged beside me. "Sunni..." rolling my eyes at her I looked to Herbert.

"Can we begin?" I asked.

"Cool beans. Sit Sit!" He ushered them to sit down. 

*******

Hermione Granger was a thorn in my backside. She would not stop trying to speak to me. Ronald had given up when I stared at him to even dare try to do it again. He wouldn't make contact with me. Draco was my savior and told them to shove off which caused Meghan to have to intervene. She threaten to take points if they kept it up. Herbert had agreed. 

I guess the Hufflepuff, Slytherin thing was true. I never notice last year but that might have been because I was always ill. I was too busy dealing with my own stuff. I have my visions under control now, my shifting under control. 

The trick is Sleeping draught at night. No visions. No unwanted dreaming. It's just daytime Visions I have no control over and thankfully I've not had any since last year. I think my crystal is working. I focus better. 

Draco left the carriage to go patrol the train, taking the two big guys with him. I turned my eyes back to my book. Onyx was relaxing on my lap while Azra rested up around my neck. Meghan was eyeing him up with interest.

"Can't believe Lucius bought you a snake. I've been asking my dad for one and he keeps telling me if I want a snake so bad I should go shift" She giggled. Blaise looked at her wryly.

"Please don't do that Meghan. You'll smash us all"

"I am not fat!" She snapped at him. I blocked them out letting them bicker.

"What did you three do?" I asked when the three boys returned.

"Just teasing Potter a little bit. Threaten to give him detention asked him how it felt to be second best to Weaslebee" Draco shrugged, taking a seat he, grabbed my face roughly and kissed me hard. I giggled and kissed him back causing Blaise to groan.

"You two disgust me"

"Don't be jealous Zabini. You can always kiss me too" I puckered my lips leaning forward. He smirked looking out the window. "Come on give me a kiss" Turning to me he leaned forward and kiss my forehead.

"You're my girl too. I just respect you more" He grinned. Draco let out a strangled scoff.

"I respect her!"

"Sure you do Farret." Meghan piped up, flipping her magazine. "Hey Sunni on an average of one to a thousand, How hot do you think I'll look in this getup?"

Laughing I pushed her away.

*** * ***

We got off the train, I stayed back surveying the crowd for Theodore Nott. I was keen on making a friendship with him, considering after all his father has done for me. I watch Draco get in a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. I rolled my eyes at them pushing some younger years out of the way to get in. We are here to get people to side with us not cause them to hate us. I would be giving him a scolding. Blaise settled up next to me draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Come on Love. Let's get in a carriage. We can find Nott once we're at school."

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever..." Hermione was being awfully loud.

I gripped my wand tight. I was going to hex her large teeth back.

"Ignore her. You can curse the little Mudblood later."

Arriving at the school, Blaise and I took Onyx and Sam to our common room. He didn't want anyone to be messing with his cat either. His new little tomcat was a demon. Literally. She didn't like Pansy one bit, she had torn the girl's arms up badly. Lilith was going to be best friends with Onyx I could already tell.

Planting a smirk on my face. I fix my red lipstick, fluffing out my wild curls. Straightening out my tie in the mirror.

"Look at you little mama" Blaise purred. "You're going to give those lions a wake-up call aren't you?" he held his arm out for me to take.

"Yes sir. Blood traitors and Mudbloods need to know their place in our world. They're not wanted." Batting my lashes I placed a hand on his arm. We made our way back to the great hall.

First years were everywhere. I curled my lip, as I took in a few of them. They were so nervous. Ridiculous. "Move" I commanded them. Azra was wrapping tighter around my wrist.

"Why'd you have to bring your snake?" Blaise asked as Azra slipped out into view dangling to look around. A few first years staggered back when I held my hand out giving them a slight push. Azra going into their faces.

"Because I did." rolling my eyes. I walked into the great hall, ignoring everyone and going straight to Draco.

His pale grey eyes widen happily as he took me. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I pointedly make it clear to Pansy I was wearing his family crest on my finger. It was an exact replica of Draco's. Grabbing my hand he kissed it, pulling me into his lap. My heel hit Goyle.

"Those are spikes Sunni! I don't want to be impaled!" He growled. Pushing my feet away. I laughed out loud, grinning at him.

"Don't be a baby Gregory" Meghan ruffled his hair. 

McGonagall led the first years and began calling them to be sorted. My eyes trailed to a pair of black ones who were already focused on me intently. Tilting my head, I narrowed my eyes at him. Draco took this time to trail his fingers on my thigh, leaning over and kissing my cheek. Shifting my eyes away from Severus, I gave all my attention to my boyfriend. 

Dumbledore stood up to the podium. "To our newcomers," he said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder to keep it out of the way of his plate - food had appeared out of nowhere so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Draco put his arm around me, holding a spoon full of veggies out to me. To take a bite of. "Are you going to spoon-feed me now Draco?" I asked amused, He grinned.

"Sure. Anything for you" He whispered, kissing my cheek, I took the bite, chewing and swallowing.

It went on with us doing cute little couple things that caused Blaise and Pike to gag. Graham moved away quickly as he said our display was making him wanting to murder puppies. Azrael was resting on my neck. Miles kept dabbing him droplets of water with his pinky. 

When the feast was over and it had grown quiet again, Dumbledore stood at the podium once more. All the talking ceased immediately, we turned to face the Headmaster. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are several other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

"Ahem!"

"Ahem!"

Dumbledore stopped talking. He looked at Professor Umbridge. She was on her feet preparing to make a speech as she walked to the podium. I smirked at the look Dumbledore had given her. He didn't want her to make a speech just as much as I didn't. I met her once and that was enough for a lifetime. Can't believe she's going to be teaching here.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her sickly high pitched girl voice made me sneer. What I would give to shove my fist right into her mouth. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Nobody is smiling at you...

_Hex her. Do it._

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held this Friday"

"You promised you would try out" Draco turned to me. "I'm holding you to that promise" 

"Yeah sure sure" 

"Sunni" Miles plopped down in the seat next to with Graham. "Did I hear Draco just say you're trying out for Quidditch?" 

"Girls on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Never going to happen" Graham said crossing his arms. 

"And why not?" Meghan put down her goblet slamming it a little too hard. "Scared our girl is going to kick your ass?" 

"I'm Captain this year. I say no" 

"Come on Graham! Give her a shot. She's going to try out for Chaser. Adrian left. We need a new Chaser." Miles shoved him off the bench. "She's going to try out. So stick your sexist opinion up your arse."

Meghan high fived him. Then she gave a wink and bounded off to go sit with Lee. She practically threw herself in his lap. You could hear Ron yelp from getting water spilled all over him. 

"I think she did that on purpose" Draco turned to me smiling. 

"Probably"

*** * ***

"First-year girls! First-year girls! Follow me!" I clapped my hands waving them to me. A small boy came up to me. "Do you Identify as a girl?" He shook his head. "Then go to that albino farett over there" I pointed to Draco. 

"I just wanted to ask you about your snake" He had a tight smile. I grabbed Azrael off my neck and held him out to the boy. "Cool! I'm Holden Ledbury by the way! And this is" He grabbed the black hair girl next to him. She was staring at Azrael hesitantly almost as if she was scared of him. "This is Nerissa Brody! She's my cousin"

"Well, Nerissa stay with me. Azrael is a harmless snake. You'll be fine. Holden, go to Malfoy over there. Let's not daddle." He saluted me and ran over to Draco who looked like he was ready to throw himself off the astronomy tower. "First-year girls! Right, this way!"

I had just led the girls to their Dorms, explained the rules, and left them to it. I just walked through my dorm when Meghan tackled me. 

"WE'RE ROOMIES!  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Eleven- Detention

Apparently, Dumbledore likes his jokes. I was staring down at my new school course schedule blinking at it. Was it normal to give Professors Assistants? As far as I knew nobody else was assisting the other professors except for Meghan assisting in the Hospital wing but that's it! 

Sitting my new schedule down I picked up a banana and began eating it aggressively. 

Draco and Blaise were watching me mouths open. 

"What?!" I snapped.

"Sunni... You're kind of making us hurt right now?" Blaise commented, looking uncomfortable. I bit down hard yanking the banana away. Draco flinched.

"I don't u- OH" I grinned. Then took an even harder bite. 

"Let me see your schedule baby"! Miles plucked my paper off the table then looked at me. "Hey! What did that banana ever do to you? You're brutally bruising it. What's wrong with you two?" He turned to the two boys who have taken to frowning at the table. 

"My banana-eating tendencies is making their winnies hurt." I picked up a pumpkin pastie and started eating it. 

"Wow... um okay. Weird. I'm gonna go" Miles handed me back my schedule. I looked back down at it. Umbridge first period. That sounds great. Wonder if she would remember me? At least I refused to take more than one elective this year. I need all the time I can get. 

When Miles and I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Umbridge was already sitting at her desk wearing that disgustingly fluffy pink cardigan she had on when we arrived. A huge black bow on her head. I was almost tempted to yank my ribbon from my hair now. Everyone was super quiet as more people followed in. I sat down next to Graham. He looked like he was ready to Avada Kadava himself at any moment. 

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," 

"That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chanted back at her.

"There, now, That wasn't so hard was it?" Her sickly sweet voice was going to give me a cavity. "Wands away and quills out, please."

Nobody budged. I was just as confused as everyone else. "Wands away Please!" I slipped my wand now my waistband. Miles slipped his back into his boot. Grabbing our quills from our bags we grabbed parchment and ink too. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was very short, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: 

**_Course Aims:_ **

**_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._ **

**_2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._ **

_**3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.** _

For a couple of minutes, the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the classroom. Miles looked at me like he didn't get what was going on. "I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing us all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. 

"There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." The Hufflepuff girl Ivy Carrow. Meghan's little cousin who was the first in the family from what she told me to be sorted in Hufflepuff had spoken out of turn.

Everyone looked at Ivy. Derrick was looking like he was getting ready to fight Umbridge if she said anything to Ivy. She looked at him, shaking her head. 

"Are they dating?" I whispered to Miles. He shrugged looking over my shoulder to get a good view. 

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Carrow. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"What!" Miles exclaimed. "You can't just not teach us to protect ourselves?!" 

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Mr. Bletchley?" Professor Umbridge toady eyes. focused in on him, I shrunk a little into my chair. "AH! Miss Northmann! I've been wondering when I'd run across you again"

Shit. Shit. Shit. I can already tell she hates me. 

"What are your views on my teaching methods?" 

_Is that a trick a question?_

I stayed silent. "Well? Any day now Miss Northmann" 

_Alright than._

"I think it's bullshit" I shrugged. There were gasps. Umbridge's eyes grew wide and she was turning red. "You're not teaching us anything but theory and theory isn't going to help us out there in the world. You should just go back to your job at your desk because you suck as a professor" 

"Sunni..." Miles gritted. "Stop"

While I was ranting. Umbridge's face grew to an alarming red color. She looked like steam would be coming out of her ears at any given second. 

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice ignoring me. I was momentarily stunned by that.

Another Hufflepuff boy spoke up. "He who shall not be named! My gran says he's back! She believes Harry Potter!" Everyone grew quiet again. Umbridge glared at the Hufflepuff boy. 

"20 points from Hufflepuff" 

I sat biting my lip. I shouldn't feel bad but I slightly do because he is back. Another part in me is also wanting to edge a fight on with this woman.

"You have been informed that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

I giggled.

"What's so funny Miss Northmann?" She asked sweetly. 

"Oh.. nothing it's just you're so stupid" I brusted out laughing harder. "Woman! Get your fat head out of the clouds! You can deduct all the points you want but that's not going to change the reality. He is back!"

"Detention, Miss Northmann! Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office! The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend."

"Ah... No, ma'am." I stood up, grabbing my books. "You can fail me. Whatever. As long as your teaching I'm out." Several other students got up with me. I looked down at Miles. He hesitated then got up with Derrick. 

As I walked to the door. I grabbed Ivy by her robes. I guess I should introduce myself now that I'm dragging her out of class. 

"Come back here! Right now!" Umbridge yelled after us.

"Kiss my ass you bitch" I flipped her off. 

*******

It was in the middle of Charms when Miles, Derrick, and I were called from class to Snape's office. We met up halfway with the Hufflepuff's who had walked out of Umbridge's class. Ivy was blushing madly. 

"Cheer up Ivy. Stick together that we will" I said patting her on the back. 

We opened Snape's door. He was already sitting at his desk looking thoroughly disappointed. "Sit!" He commanded. We each took a seat on the sofa. He stood up and walked over to us, pointedly to stare me down the hardest. 

"I've been told you were the little ring leader in this morning's fiasco with Professor Umbridge, Northmann."

"Yeah, I am," I said smartly.

"Why?" He folded his hands sitting down. across from us. 

"She's not teaching us anything."

"I don't care if she's not teaching you! You are to behave! To act like a young woman! Not a tyrant. You disappoint me."

"Excuse me, Professor. How far does this disappointment go?" I shrugged. "because from where I'm standing it's almost as if you're mad about something else?" 

_Make him yell._

_Hurt him._

_Do it_. 

_Make him angry._

_"_ Bletchley, Derrick. Leave. Now" Snape's voice held a deadly clip to it. The two boys beside me ran out of the room quickly the door slamming shut hard behind them. Snape was in my face faster than I could blink.

_Oh, now we getting somewhere. Make him furious._

"If you wanted to be so close and personal why don't you just take your clothes off" I swiped his nose with my index, whispering. His breath hitched and he inhaled deeply. 

"You make me sick"

"No, I don't I make you feel weak. You are the one who makes me sick. I'll go to this detention Snape but you can keep this in mind. I'll be here. You can't get rid of me nor do you even want to."

"Take that locket off" He gritted.

Not this again.

"No I won't but I'll gladly get on my knees" I brushed my lips against his ear.

With a tug, the chain snapped and he was holding the locket in his hands.

Like the wild animal that I am. I snarled and lunged for it. Swiping it from his grasp.

"How dare you!" I screeched. "The Dark Lord would have your neck if you ever do that again! I'll make sure of it!"

I felt my vision blacken for a split second then clear up. Severus was leaning away from me on the other side of his desk looking as if I've almost killed him.

"Sunniva. Leave now. We're done here. Go to that detention."

"Gladly you nasty git"

Walking through the halls, I put the locket back on after fixing the chain. I spotted a head full of blonde hair. I walked quickly, grabbing his arm. "Sunni!" Blaise yelled after me. Crabbe shouted, "We're gonna be late to class!"

"Go on without him!" I shouted, waving my hand above my head. 

"We're we going, Love?" Draco laughed, grinning at me. 

"You're going to fuck me"

Draco's jaw dropped momentarily before he grinning mischievously. "Well.. finally I was beginning to think you didn't want to go that route anymore."

"Shut up Draco" I opened the common room door and began walking straight to the boy's dormitory. Draco led me to his room and slammed the door shut, Pressing me hard against the door, he wasted no time getting my clothes half off. "Leave it!" I snapped. Tugging his shirt over his head, he began fumbling with his trousers. Dropping my panties I lifted my skirt up, My shirt was half undone, my breasts on. fully display he popped the from clip off.

"I love these bras so much better" He groaned kissing them. I sighed. "Up" Hoping up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slammed into me. 

It was feeling so good, his grunts in my ear slowly turned into another. I stilled. Fear swelling up inside me. Each time Draco pushed, I was feeling Barty. 

"Draco" I whispered, he went harder. no... no. no. 

"Draco" 

it's like he wasn't hearing me. 

I bit my lip feeling the tears slid down my face. 

Draco came with a loud grunt. Panting in my ear and kissing my cheek. He opened his eyes, they widen. He pulled out fast making us both wince. 

"Sunni!" Trembling He sat me back on my feet. I turned from him closing myself in. I don't understand. I had sex with Severus and I was fine. Draco has sex with me and all I can feel, see, and hear is Barty. 

I broke into a fit of tears. 

"Sunni did I hurt you? Oh, merlin. Love, I'm so sorry" He pulled me to his chest. Crying harder I screamed. Letting it all out. I've pushed and pushed the feelings I've been having over being raped to the point I can't push any longer. I wanted my mother. I wanted Narcissa. 

I wanted Severus.

Severus. 

No live him. Stop! Don't be weak!

but I-

NO!

Pushing Draco away I wiped my eyes angrily. "Thanks, Draco. I'll see you later yeah?"

"Sunni wa-"

"Bye Draco" Storming out, I slammed the door behind me. Not even bothering fixing my clothes. I turned around to the wall and fixed myself hurriedly before someone saw me with all my bits out. Skipping lunch and Potions I waited in my room for Meghan to show up. 

When she finally did, I raged to her about my day but leaving out all the sexual parts. I may not be with Severus but I knew I still loved him no matter what my brain was saying. I wouldn't risk him his life's work. He was an excellent Professor. Hogwarts needed him. I wouldn't stoop that low and risk telling what we had done. I could never. 

I even left out the rape. Meghan doesn't need to know that either. I just needed a friend. She was like a sister so that was better. 

*** * ***

Skipping all my classes once more the following day it was finally five and I was late for Detention. I dragged my feet to class. Out of uniform in muggle sweatpants and Draco's baggy long sleeve Quidditch shirt tied behind me. Throwing my hair in a messy bun I opened her door without knocking. 

She looked up at me disapproving. 

"I was wondering when I would have to go fetch you" She blinked at me pursing her lips. 

"Oh pipe it you glitter toad". 

"Excuse me?" 

"What is it I need to do?" Looking around I took in my surroundings. The surfaces were draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. 

I stumbled a little as I took in Harry. He was sitting at one of the desks looking at me shocked. Umbridge huffed, fixing her cardigan. "Sit down Northmann"

I took a seat at one of the small tables decorated with dollies. She sat a piece of blank parchment in front of me. "Since you like Mr. Potter here like to spread evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, you are going to be doing some lines for me, You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. quills. Here you are." She laid a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point in front of me.

"I want you to write, I must not tell lies," she said softly. I looked at Harry for just a split second. Was she serious? that didn't sound so bad. Shrugging with a small pout, I picked up my quill.

"How many times?" Harry asked, with sounded like he was trying to be over the top nice. I wonder what he said for her to make him come here too. I haven't heard anything.

_That's because you were in your room sulking!_

Shut up!

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge said sweetly. She moved over to her desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. We both raised the sharp black quills and stopped.

"Professor Umbridge we don't have ink," I said confused.

"Oh, you won't need ink," She gave a little giggle. I cringed. I began writing on the paper. 'I must not tell lies'

Harry let out a gasp and I turned to him. Then my hand began burning. I bit my lip looking down. 

The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of our right hands, cut into our skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as we stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth. We both looked up at Umbridge. She was watching us, her wide, toadlike mouth stretched in a smile.

"Yes?"

_This bitch._

"Nothing," Harry said quietly.

Over and over again we both wrote. I didn't make another sound. Not a peep. I wouldn't give this foul woman the satisfaction. These quills were Dark Magic. Using our blood as ink. It was disgusting but I couldn't help but think it was rather a brilliant disciplinary tool. Just not for Hogwarts. Drumstrang yes but Hogwarts? No. 

Dumbledore would have a cow if he knew what was happening right now. 

It was dark by the time we were dismissed. We left her office without a word to her. The moment we were outside in the. corridor Harry turned on me. 

"Not now Potter. I'd like to get my hand healed" The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. I wanted a warm cup of tea and just go to bed. He grabbed my shirt as I tried to go around him. "Harry!" I snapped, whipping my wand out and shoving it in his cheek. His eyes widen. 

"I said not now."

"Sunni what happened to you?"

"I'm better now."

"Hermione and Ron said you changed. Mrs. Weasley said... nevermind what she said. You couldn't have changed. You had detention for the same thing! You told the truth!"

" _Yes, Harry I told the truth! But don't think for a second I'm on your side_ " I hissed. 

Harry gulped realizing I had spoken to him in Parseltongue. He looked stunned. "Don't speak like that here Sunniva. You're in Slytherin" 

"And I'm his god damn heir" I felt my eyes blacken once more. Harry slumped against the wall. "Leave me be, or your mudblood granger will get a wake-up call for your mistakes."

' _You know what to do_ ' His voice rang in my ears. Turning on my heel. I smiled brightly going straight to my dorm. My hand is fine. 

I got things to do.


	12. Twelve- Teach and School

_"Sunni!"_

_"Sunni baby! Baby listen to me!"_

_"Mommy?" I looked around but nothing was there. I was in pure darkness._

_"Baby! Listen to me._ _Shhhh_ _. Just listen"_

_"Mommy?!" I screamed._

_"Sunni my sweet little flower"_

_"James!"_

_James Potter appeared in front of me holding me tight to his chest. "My little flower. I need you to listen to us." Lily appeared next to him and finally, my mother came into view._

_"You need to remove the necklace. You need to remove it. It's hurting you"_

_"I don't understand what necklace" I shook my head. What were they talking about?_

_"It's a part of him, baby. Don't let him make you worse. You need to be strong. Don't let him take that part of you." My mother began backing around with Lily._

_"Where are you going?! Come back!"_

_"Remove it flower. Destroy it."_

**\-----**

I was prepared for a scolding of a lifetime when I walked into the Potions room. I had missed my first two days of classes with him. Now I'm showing up to help assist with the first years. Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The funny thing was when I came in Severus wasn't even in the room. The class was filled with chatty 11-year-olds excited to learn. It was their first day of Potions they all looked at expectedly. I guess they're looking for instruction? Knowing Severus it's on the blackboard just needs a tapping.

"Good morning!" I said brightly to them all.

"Good morning!" The smiling faces only seemed to brighten. Severus was late. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Okay, I can do this. Cross my fingers hope he doesn't get angry.

Grabbing my wand I tapped the blackboard and as expected the words revealed themselves.

"I am Sunniva Northmann. I'm a six year here. I will be helping Professor Snape with your class for the school year. In this class, you will learn how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death as Professor Snape would say. There is absolutely under any circumstances will you be foolishly waving your wand. Potions can be made by almost anyone. It is that easy! Very little magic is used. The problem is not of you in here will not have the knack for it and that is okay. We are here to teach you."

"The art of Potion making is taken seriously. The delicate power of each potion when taken or used will flow through your veins. Can easily bewitch the mind and consume your senses. It's very precarious work that can easily go wrong. You must always pay attention!"

"Now do you all have your standard potions kits?" A few shook their heads no.

"I'd advise you to get that quickly. You will not need it today but you will next week. I grantee it. Professor Snape only expects the best. He does not take kindly to slackers. I see most of you have brought your cauldron. Very good. Very good" I walked around the room smiling at them all.

"Find someone quickly. Quickly. Partner up with someone who has a cauldron!" They all scrambled quickly around giggling until they had done as I asked. "Now. First-year students typically learn the Boil-Cure Potion this potion was created by Professor Horace Slughorn."

"This said potion consist of? Anyone?"

A pretty little red-headed girl with a giant white bow in her hair lifted her hand.

"You! The pretty redhead. What's your name?"

"Amanda Bones"

"Miss Bones do you know what's in the Boil cure potion?"

"Dried Nettles, snake fangs, flobberworm mucus and...." she trailed off, tapping her chin. " porcupine quills and there was something else. I'm sorry" she frowned.

"You did great! The missing Ingredient is Stewed Horn Slugs! Now while brewing this particular potion you absolutely must take the cauldron off the flames before adding porcupine quills. You will melt your cauldron and great a nasty case of boils instead of curing them."

"Nerissa and... Holden! My first two first years come up here" they scooted their chairs back coming up to the class. "Stand here." Waving my wand I brought the needed ingredients over, they laid down nicely on the table.

"Everyone! Gather around! I'm going to show you how to make this potion! Then you'll with your partner will make it in return. Watch carefully!"

As I showed them a few students awed and gasped. Muggle-Borns most likely. I did my best to keep my temper in check.

Finishing up they went back to their seats and began. We were 15 minutes into the brewing process when Severus finally arrived. He looked flushed, tired, and aggravated. The door slammed behind him scaring a few students. He stopped and looked at them, then to me. His eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing Miss Northmann?"

"Teaching Professor" I smiled at him showing my teeth. "Class, how are we doing?"

"Good Miss Northmann!"

"Very good! Continue!" I began walking around ignoring the amused look Severus was directing at me.

He took a seat at his desk watching me the whole time, every now and then his eyes would glance at the student. I stayed up walking around helping anyone who needed to be helped. After testing a few potions and correcting a few mistakes. It was safe to say this class wasn't a hopeless as First years normally are.

"Before the bell rings quickly and CAREFULLY clean your stations, dump the potions into the sink. For your homework assignments, you will make the Wiggenweld Potion. Read, study, and create a small batch you may be a group of five for this assignment but I will know if you did not help!"

The bell rang. Everyone was at the desk looking up at me.

"Excellent job today class. You're dismissed!"

They filed out chatting excitedly as they left. Flicking my wand I finished cleaning up any leftover messes. Severus stood up, he towered over me, trapping me in between him and a desk.

"I've never let anyone teach my class before."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that was a big fact. "Are you angry?"

He looked surprised. "No..." He furrowed his eyebrows as if that was hard for him to believe. Shaking his head he looked back at me. "you however are too nice to them."

Unbelievable.

"No Severus. You are just too mean to them. They're little delicate flowers that need pruning. I am just like you when it comes to potion-making. It's very serious and can be very dangerous but you must nature the buds before they can blossom. So they can flourish and grow into incredible potion brewing masterminds."

"Did you take that locket off?" He asked pulling away.

"No"

He thumbed his bottom lip. "Pity. It was almost as if I had my Sunrise back." Turning his back on me he waved me off.

"Have a good day Miss Northmann. Shut the door on your way out"

*******

Thursday came around quickly and I was once again taking free reign with the second year's. The Little Ravenclaw boy I had helped out last year was thrilled to have me teaching. It seemed the whole class was relieved when Professor Snape told them I would teach them for the day. He sat at his desk grading papers, only getting up to check on potions and leaving the reprimanding to me.

When class was over he had dismissed me with a wave of his wand opening the door and leaving me alone in the middle of the classroom while he went to his room on the side, shutting the door.

I was expecting some form of scolding. He still hadn't yelled at me for missing the first two lessons of my classes.

Divination was a bore, Professor Trelawney had predicted my life ending in doom of fur and wandering of the earth forever lost.

I actually almost applauded her. Literally. She had finally gotten something right. My life would end that way. Fur as in my Lynx and wandering the earth forever lost was spot on.

I would be telling Dumbledore she wasn't much as a loopy witch as I had assumed she was before.

On Friday morning after another hard sleep of my mother and the Potters begging me to do something, I was almost late for Transfiguration. I had just skidded into my seat.

Well more like missed the seat because I face planted the floor. Busted my nose. Blood everywhere.

McGonagall was not amused.

"Have a Biscuit Northmann" she said after she fixed my broken nose. "Have two for being a good sport."

"How do you get off with her? You're like the only Slytherin she doesn't reprimand for every single little thing. You were late!"

"Ah-ah!" I asked Lucian. "A witch is never late. Also, I had technically was touching the chair. My foot was on it. So that's why. I just got my coordination backwards. My face was on the floor. My butt was in the air"

"And what a Glorious butt that is" Graham sighed. We all turned and looked at him. He blinked. "What?"

"You just said Sunni's butt was glorious" Miles was smirking.

Graham pursed his lips. "Did not"

"Did too" we all said at the same time and laughing.

"Hate you guys" Graham grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"But not Sunni's butt," Bole nudged him to get slugged in the face. Breaking his nose.

"MONTAGUE!" McGonagall yelled. "Detention!"

"Worth it" he grumbled. Bole cried out in pain.

"This is why she didn't give you a biscuit. You freaking whimp," I rolled my eyes at him. Fixing his nose before he could be sent to the hospital wing.

Later in the Potions room with the Second years Hufflepuff and Gryffindors. Severus sent me to the side room to brew quietly.

I was almost done brewing the last few batches of the healing tonics when he came in, shutting the door he locked it just as the bell rang. He looked me up and down.

"We're going to talk and you're going to listen to me"

"I need to be on the Quidditch pitch, Severus. I promised I would try out for Chaser."

Severus looked surprised once again. "Quidditch? You play Quidditch?"

"Not really but apparently I'm quite good from what Miles and Draco said. I did break a boy's nose last year too with a bludger."

Severus's lips lifted a little. "I remember."

"Yes... If I remember you had told Karkaroff" I cleared my voice getting into character. I glared hard at him "Get Your. Hands. Off her. Now" in a deep voice.

"Sit down Sunniva" he was trying to hide his smile. I did as he asked.

"I want you to take that locket off"

"Oh for the love of Merlin Severus" I got back to my feet. "Get off my ass about it. It's just a locket! There is nothing wrong with it. Why can't you just mind your own damn business?"

Severus gripped his hair and flicked the door shut once more when I tried to open it.

"No! Sit!" He roared. He grabbed my shirt, pulled me back, and shoved me to sit back down. "You're going to fucking take that off now!"

Wow... That was hot.

_Now is not the time Sunniva!_

' _Get inside his head. You mustn't do as he asks_ ' his voice hissed to me once more. Rolling my head around. I flinched. Anger rose back inside me.

My eyes burned, my nails felt like they were enlarging.

"Sunniva. Calm down" he said softly.

_**Severus** _

She had her eyes screwed tight. Her nails were turning into claws. "Sunniva. Calm down" I whispered softly to her. She can't afford to lose control.

I know what I'm doing is risking it a lot but I missed my Sunrise. I want her to be okay even if that's not with me. I want her well and that locket was tainting her to the core. She wasn't an evil person. She was kind, pure, and lovely.

In the last two classes, I let her teach because I did see the difference in the children when she taught. She was gentle with them. They loved her.

And I loved watching her.

She opened her eyes and I scrambled back from her quickly. Her beautiful emeralds were gone.

No white. No color but blacken depths stared back at me. She grinned. Her teeth elongating into sharp points.

"Sunniva..." I called out to her.

"You'll best soon learn to leave me alone. I don't take kindly to being told what to do Severus Snape." Her voice was no longer gentle. It's was raspy and coarse.

"I know the desires you want. I know the answers you seek but you will never have them with me. Never. I'm too young and you're too old. You're old enough to be my father. You're sick. Shall I call you daddy?"

This wasn't her. It's that locket. Whatever dark magic used on it was possessing her. Almost like the Diary incident with Ginny Weasley... Almost like.

Wait.

"Best you soon forget and stop. I have plans bigger than your ridiculous notions." She stood up. I didn't move. "I got somewhere to be"

I let her leave. I waited a few moments and followed her out. She met Draco in a warm embrace. He kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes were back to bright green, shining. She said she was trying out for Chaser?

I went to the Slytherin stands and sat down, heading from the other students. If I can't get through to her. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her.

In ten minutes she was mounted on a broom and up in the air. Only four other boys had shown up to try out. Draco was way up in the air, clapping and cheering for Sunni.

"You got this love! You got this!" He cheered.

Sunniva pulled her hair up, messily. Looking beautiful as ever. I've always preferred her messy hair. It was so much better than when she was trying hard to keep her looks clean and sophisticated. She looks carefree here.

"Alright, Sunni you and Cassius will go first." Montague directed them. Warrington sneered at Sunni. She flipped him off, sending him a kiss and then swiping the Quaffle from him in his distraction.

I watched her get score after score. Bletchley the Keeper of Slytherin was a very good player but he was unable to keep up with her. She was a fast flyer. Could a seeker even... If Draco would ever willingly give that spot up.

I had thought it was impossible to love this girl even more but here I am being wronged. She was breathtakingly beautiful as she whipped back and forward. Her curls coming loose out of the bun. Her carefree laugh echoing. Zabini, Draco, and Bletchley were cheering the loudest for her at everything she was doing. Even the Crabbe and Goyle who seem to have replaced the former beaters were cheering even if they missed some of the bludgers.

Leaning forward I watched intensely as a bludger hurled at Sunni. She dodged it with ease and hitting it with the back of her broom hurling it at Bletchley. She took the opportunity of his distraction to score once more.

"Graham! She's our chaser dude!" Bletchley shouted.

"Sunni! Sunni! Sunni!" Draco began chanting.

"Go home you losers! No sense in any of you to try out!" Draco yelled at the other three boys. They sulked off yelling obscenities up at the team.

She didn't see me but I was proud. My girl had made the team. The first girl to do so.

She surprises me even in her worse.


	13. Thirteen- Decrees & Declarations

Draco was in a study session with some of the guys and while my own friends in my class were busy chasing girls. I was taking my first Saturday morning to myself to practice my spells. I hadn't gotten much time to myself with Draco becoming my actual boyfriend and not just faking it either. He's been the best caring boyfriend a girl could ask for.

I've been sleeping in the boys dorms more often much to Meghan's displeasure but she understood. With Draco, I felt a bit safer having him there.

Tugging on my boots, I tied my hair up and pulled on my jacket. The woods would be empty at this time of the day.

Sneaking out of the common room to not be caught, I ran out. Meghan would have come but she had Head Girl duties today.

Walking past Hagrid's cabin I went up the beaten path walking up on a group of Thestrals being fed by Luna Lovegood. Or Loony Luna as people call her.

"Hello Sunni" she smiled dreamily at me

"Luna. What are you doing?" I asked unsurely. _Where were her shoes?_

"I'm feeding my friends."

"Where are your shoes?" I held my hand out for a piece of meat. I mean I might as well help feed them. I can't necessarily practice Dark magic while she's out here.

"The Nargles took them"

She's a character. Smiling at her I patted her back taking another piece of meat.

A branch broke behind us. We both turned to see Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter" Luna smiled at him. He walked up to use hesitantly I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Aren't your feet cold?" He asked Luna, he avoided looking at me.

_Good._

"A bit but unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect the Nargels." Harry looked at her weirdly then met my gaze. I felt the anger boil inside me. I wanted to smack those glasses right off his face.

Just then a Niffler came running out of nowhere and jumped right at me. I let out a scream.

'Clink!'

"Hey!" I shouted running right after it. "Give that back!" 

I turned to the two teens. "Are you going to help me or not? He just nicked my locket!"

Harry and Luna both grabbed their wands and helped me chase after the Niffler. He was a fast little booger!

Skidding around a few trees. I ran right into Harry the both of us falling to the ground hard. I landed on his chest knocking foreheads.

Looking at each other we busted into a fit of giggles. Luna let out a squeal of triumph.

"I got him! I got him!" She squealed again. The Niffler was dangling upside down. I scrambled to my feet and reached into his pocket grabbing it.

"This is not yours!" I scolded. The Niffler let out a whimper.

Looking at the locket, I sighed the chain needed to be fixed properly. Magic can only go so far for quick fixes. Tucking it into my bag, I looked up at Harry. He was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Before I could open my mouth he had yanked me into a death grip hug.

My heart ached. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, Harry" I mumbled into his neck.

"I've missed you Sun" he whispered.

"I missed you too Harry"

Slowly the anger faded and in its place was love that I had for this boy. He was my family too. Even if I hadn't been treating me nicely as of late.

"Beautiful" Luna's dreamy voice wafted through the trees. We looked at her. "You'd make a great couple"

"Luna... I'm dating Draco"

Harry flinched, I glanced at him for a second.

"I know but it's the truth." She said airly. Reaching in her bag she pulled another piece of meat out, bringing the Thestrals closer.

Harry had turned a bright red and looked anywhere but at me. "We're like siblings Luna," I said again. Harry coughed uncomfortably. 

"What are they?" He asked changing the topic.

"They're thesterals you can only see them when you've watched someone die," I mumbled to him.

"They're quite gentle but people avoid them because they're a bit different" Luna held a piece of meat out to Harry for him to throw.

"So you've known someone that's died?" He asked taking the meat.

"My mom was a brilliant witch but she liked to experiment and one day a spell went wrong."

"I'm sorry." Harry and I said together.

"Yes it's quite sad but I have my dad."

"I lost my mom too. Three years ago." Luna looked at me sadly then smiled.

"But you have your dad right?" She asked. She had no smile which was a little odd for her not to smile. I was so used to it.

I couldn't help but scoff. "No. He wasn't ever the father of the year but he did provide for me. I can't complain much"

"You know Harry. My father and I both believe you by the way about you know who returning."

Any happiness I might have been feeling was now lost.

"Thanks seems like your the ones who do." Harry hesitantly put his arm over my shoulder, as in a way to make sure I don't go running off.

"I don't think that's true but I suppose that's how he wants you to feel because If I were you know who is want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if it's only you alone, you're not much of a threat."

_Loony Luna my ass. This girl was a Ravenclaw._

After bidding Luna goodbye Harry and I sat on the cliffside overlooking the vast forbidden forest. I wanted to get out there and practice but now... Now I don't have the need to do it.

I felt relaxed like I could breathe for the first time in a while. Harry was holding on to my hand. We hadn't let go of each other for the past thirty minutes. The contact was reminding us we were fine. That we had each other.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time and laughing. "No, I'm sor-"

"Harry!" I giggled. "Stop talking at the same time."

"You quit talking at the same time!" He grinned at me.

"Seriously though Harry I am sorry. I have no excuse for treating you like crap but I can't tell you why I did. I have no idea" I rubbed my forehead. It was there but I couldn't place it.

"It's okay... You must have had a nice summer after the trail seeing as your father and Malfoy took you away." Harry moved his hands a little, rubbing his eyes. 

"You have no idea" I grumbled.

"What did happen anyways? Where did you go?" Looking at me, he brushed my hair from my face.

"I can't tell you, Harry. I'm sorry but I'm alright." Squeezing his hand we looked back out to the open fields and hills.

"We can't be friends, can we?" He asked quietly. I turned to him. Sighing.

"Not publicly Harry. It's not safe. It's not safe for either of us."

"What do you mean?" Looking at him I brushed his hair from his eyes.

"I love you, Harry. You're like the brother I've always wanted but trust me when I say you don't want to know. Just trust me. Whatever the future may bring. I'm always on your side. No matter what. I'd never hurt you if I had no other choice. I'd protect you with my dying breath."

Harry didn't ask any more questions. It was a little after lunch when we made our way back to the castle. Going our separate ways to make sure no one had seen us together.

I was immediately welcomed into a minty, green apples and dusty books embrace. Draco peppered my face in kisses making me giggle as he backed up unto the sofa me falling unto of him.

"I love you"

I froze.

Did he?

_Did he just say the L-word?_

His grey eyes were wide. He coughed turning beet red.

"Um." I bit my bottom lip.

"Awkward...." Pike blanched and got hit by Meghan.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

Draco looked away. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his dorm room. Shutting the door behind me.

Draco looked a little sullen but he smiled at me nonetheless.

"Draco..." I took a seat on his bed.

"You don't have to say it back!" He rushed forward grabbing my hands. "It's okay if you don't feel the same! I just wanted you to know and I didn't want to tell you like that because well because that wasn't right. It just sort of slipped. I do love you well I mean ju-"

"Draco!" I laughed, clasping his face. "I love you too you doofus"

"Really?!"

"Yes, Draco. I do."

"Wow." He grinned stupidly and fell on his back on the bed. "Wow. Just wow"

"You're so silly" I giggled, snuggling into his side.

*******

That night the Ministry of magic passed an Educational Decree number twenty-three appointing Umbridge as the High Inquisitor

The Daily Prophet was all over that news.

**_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_ **

_In a surprise move, last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"The Minister for Magic has been growing uneasy about the goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley._

_"He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."_

_"The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor_ _Umbridge_ _has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted." The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his home last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of_ _Dumbledore's_ _eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation." Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, Half-giant_ _Rubeus_ _Hagrid, and delusional ex-_ _Auror_ _'Mad-Eye' Moody. Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence," said a Ministry insider last night."_

  
"Love, did you see this?" I passed the paper over to Draco.

"Well, it's a good thing! Father always knows what's best"

I smiled at him, not knowing what to say. I trust Lucius with my heart and soul but Dumbledore is an excellent Headmaster. Even if he has a twinkle that I just don't necessarily trust most of the time.

On Sunday I had spent all my free time cuddled up in the common room with Draco. We were hiding out which was very okay with me.

I should be out trying to slip Death Eater ideologies into people's minds but I just wanted to love on my guy. Draco was here and he loves me.

I love him.

I don't need to try and please anyone. Voldemort wasn't here. So he couldn't do anything to me.

"Hey, where's your locket?" Draco as he fumbled with my Crystal.

"Oh right!" I got up and went and got it bringing it out to him. "A Niffler yanked it off me. I need to fix it"

"I'll fix it, love." Draco took it and pulled his wand out. "Mother had me fixing a lot of Jewelry. I'm quite good at the spells"

"Thanks, Sweetie" kissing his cheek, I crawled back into his lap. Fixing my locket he slipped it back over my head.

The low hissing filled my ears once more.

*** * ***

Sadly enough even with Umbridge inspecting classes, she still managed to have her own. It was my second class with her and after the hand incident, I was going to try and keep my cool. Especially after that nasty letter from Lucius I just received this morning.

_Sunniva,_

_I told you to behave yourself. Please don't disappoint me again._ _You're_ _better than this. Professor Snape wrote to me and well I think having one father disappointed in you is enough. Let's not make it two shall we?_

_With love,_

_Lucius._

That's just what I wanted to get. It was a great start to a Monday I'll tell you that. Umbridge hardly looked up from her writing as we filed into the room. When she did she took one look at me grinning sweetly showing her little pointy teeth.

Wonder if I could punch those out with one go?

' _Shift and tear that disgusting face right off.'_

Not now.

"I do hope you'll begin to behave now Miss Northmann" I glared at her.

"As long as you stop being a pain in my ass" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you"

"I said" I looked up at her narrowing my eyes. "As long as you quit being a pain in my ass"

 _What happened to keeping your cool?_ It's just not happening obviously.

"Detention!" She snapped.

"Bitch if you think I'm going to let you use your special little quill again on me you're sorely mistaken. I will shove th-"

"Quiet!"

"No! I said!" I took a deep breath feeling the rage whelp up harder. "I'll take that special quill and shove it right up your ass!"

"Out!" She screamed and stomped her foot. Grinning at her. I looked down at Miles. He was disappointed.

"Gladly Umbitch" grabbing my stuff I sauntered out into the corridor.

I went to the Potions Classroom. I knew he was teaching the other First years today and well. I'll give help and it's better than being bored.

Opening the door. He took one look at me and groaned rather loudly.

"Come here and sit"

I kind of skipped rather than walk normally over and plopped down in his chair. "Start grading. I'll deal with you later"

"Yes sir."

*******

Severus sent me to Charms straight away but only after I had promised I would be down to eat lunch with him so we could talk. Though if that talking consisted of me having to tell him no about my necklace again I'll gladly take Umbridge's special quill to my backside.

"Sunniva as you missed most of your first class. I just wanted to remind you that you will have to use Nonverbal spells from now on. " Professor Flitwick got up on his stool. "Now class. Let's turn this vinegar into wine!"

After several people getting it down. Flitwick then became obligated to start jinxing the goblets to bite as everyone was trying their best to drink the elixir of life.

Miles was definitely Smiles Miles now.

"Alright alright! Class dismissed you, disastrous children!" Flitwick heaved a heavy sigh. Shaking his head. "Every year... Every year."

"Come on Smiles. Let's get you to the dorm. You idiot" I grinned helping him keel upright.

As lunch came around Severus was in the common room waiting for me.

"Heard about the disappointing acts of the wine. How is our house holding up?"

"Only four boys puked but that's good considering how much it was that they drank"

Severus nodded his head. "Come along."

On his desk were two turkey sandwiches and some cut-up fruit. he poured a glass of water for me. Pulling a chair up, I sat down and began eating. Severus was watching me, as he normally does as of late. He always seems to be watching me like a hawk. If I so much as even breathe wrong he would probably notice. 

"You got detention again" He stated. Yeah well, I kind of already knew I would. I gave him the 'so' gesture for him to continue. "you have detention with Potter every day of the week now. Starting tonight. I would like to remind you that you are not supposed to draw attention to yourself."

"so you told Daddy Luci on me? Are you going to tell him again? Because here" I pulled the letter out of my pocket and slid it over. "having one father being disappointed me is enough. Having Lucius disappointed him is going too far with my tolerance. I'm not Draco. I shouldn't have to run to my father for every single little thing."

"Did you just insult your boyfriend?" Severus's lip curled. A small smirk formed on my lips. 

"Are you jealous Sevy?" I purred. His beautiful black eyes narrowed at me. 

"No Miss Northmann I am not. You do whatever it is that makes you happy. Just as long as you stop being a pain in my backside. You've changed and it's not for the better. I could never be jealous of a child" He never took his eyes off mine, he was having a staredown. Examining me.

"Seems like your jealous" I mused. He scoffed. 

"Miss Northmann I do not tolerate disobedience. So to make this clear to you. Not only will you serve detention with Professor Umbridge you will be serving detention with me for each lunch hour. However, because I know you've made Chaser. I had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin on Saturday and Tuesday mornings. You can serve your punishments but you will not make your team suffer for your inabilities to stop being an impertinent dunderhead" 

"that's rich" I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He inquired. "Sit down Miss Northmann"

"You sit down Professor." I bit. He let an exasperated sigh. "I got something I need to do for Our Lord. So if you excuse me. I have a student to track down."

He didn't stop me, putting my chair back in its original spot. I left quickly. Alright, Theodore. It's been a week back and I've still yet to see you. 

*** * ***

Sitting Azrael down on my dorm floor, Meghan was propped up watching me, as I hissed instructions to my snake. The little pinkish head bobbed a little before slithering to the door. I opened it up and let him out. 

"You know it sucks I can't understand if I'm not in snake form." Meghan sighed, face planting her pillow. 

"You can always get up and help."

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to go find Theodore Nott. I made a promise to myself over the summer with all the help his father had given me. That I would make friends with the boy." Meghan sat up looking interested. 

"You know... You never told me what it was that Mr. Nott was doing to help you" 

"He stopped McNair and Avery from doing something to me. That's all you need to know Megs." She frowned.

"I knew McNair was a sick bastard. Daddy did his best to keep me away from him growing up until I had my first shift. I think he was waiting for me to kill him. Save everyone a lot of breath." 

"He's going to get himself killed if he keeps trying to mess with little girls. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle's parents were pretty upset over it. Crabbe had become my shadow whenever he was at the manor. Wouldn't leave me alone. If it wasn't him it was Goyle. Now, up you get. Let's go look for Theo."

She followed me out into the common room, Splitting up she went outside the castle grounds and I went to the great hall to begin my search. It wasn't until I was outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when Azrael had slithered up to me. Picking him up, I listen to him tell me where to find the boy. 

He was in the Greenhouse. Meghan should be close by there.

"Theodore" I spoke up just as he walked out of class. He jumped. Blushing he turned to me. 

"Northmann" He mumbled shyly. 

"Don't be like that. You can call me Sunni. We're going to be friends now"

"F-Friends?" He stumbled, turning even redder. "W-why? I'm n-not like you" 

"Theo, your father saved me much heartache over the summer. I think befriending his son is worth it. Plus I've always thought you were an okay person. Just a little shy and I like shy. Come along. I want to talk with you" He looked a little hesitant. "Come" I smiled at him. He nodded his head. 

Following me, we met Meghan halfway across the field. She gave a dance of victory. Joining us. "I'm Meghan" She held her hand out to introduce herself. He shook her hand. 

"Why are we all the way out here?" He asked, looking around us. 

Theodore had the shaggiest blond hair that fell into his eyes. He looked very innocent, what with him being so small in size but he did tower over me so he didn't look too childlike when he would have to stare down at me. 

"We need another virgin to add to our collection of souls," Meghan said so on beat that she looked and sounded serious. Theodore on the other hand had seemed to believe it because he whipped around to run for it. I snatched the back of his collar faster than he could take another breath. He made a choking sound as he fell on his back. 

"She's kidding Theo. I have a job for you" I glared a Meghan. She was grinning looking smug as she leaned against one of the trees. 

"You're a clever boy. What do you think your father's been up to over the summer?" I asked. I got down on the ground with him twirling my wand. Tilting my head I looked at him, he gulped. 

"He's back" He whispered. I nodded my head and patted his shoulder. 

"Yes, and I have been tasked with the job of getting people to join us one day. Not now of course, because we're just teenagers but the cause is still important. You are a son of a Death Eater. You're smart. I want you to help me with some of the younger years." I pointed my wand at him, swinging it up and down. "You're quite shy and therefore nobody will suspect you. You should be proud of this job. The Dark Lord would be ever so grateful" 

Theodore swallowed hard, and even with the cool temperature, he looked like he was sweating as his forehead began to glisten from what little sun rays came through the trees. "Come on now. It's a harmless job. All you got to do is tell people how awful it is we have to hide who we are to keep muggles happy. Why do we have to accommodate to Muggles wants? We're the ones with the real power. All you have to do is just casually slip in how wrong it is that we have to bow to the people beneath us."

"I don't understand... why me?"

"Your father helped me, Theo. I'm going to help his son now too. You're not going to be seen as weak as long as you're with me. We're going to put you on top where you belong. You're a pureblood. You're practically royalty. You shouldn't have to bow down to the sewage of this world. They should bow to you."

Meghan let out a little gasp. I turned on her. She was staring at me wide-eyed. "What is it Megs? You don't agree?" 

"Nothing" She shook her head. I felt my eyes burn for a split second. Meghan closed her mouth and nodded her head at me. 

"What's going to be Theo? you going to help me or not?" 

Theodore fumbled with his hands and then he slowly nodded his head after a few moments. "I'll help you Sunni."

"Good! Now we're going to work on our house first. We need to make sure they understand the part they play." A Thestral came up to us and he stared at it distastefully. "Don't worry Theo. I understand you better than most. I watched my mother die too at a young age." 

*** * ***

In Potions, we were tasked to brew Draught of Living Death. When Severus wasn't looking I had slipped a few vials into my pocket. Miles had watched me do it. Rising an eyebrow at me, I winked. I had my intentions with this potion. I have an eye on a certain person I would be slipping this to. 

"Miss Northmann, are you finished?" Severus came over and check the potion. He nodded in approval before going on to Miles who failed. 

"I followed you? How did I get it wrong?" 

Looking through his vials on the desk I picked up one. "Wrong powder you dumbass" 

"Ah... well shit" He grumbled. 

"Language Bletchley!" Severus snapped. 

Walking into detention, I nodded at Harry. He was already sitting at one of the desks. Umbridge wasn't even here yet. "What did you do to get detention this time?" I asked. 

"Mentioning Professor Quirrell being possessed by Voldemort" He shrugged, turning to me.

"Ah..." nodding my head. I sat down. 

"What did you do?"

"Called Umbridge a pain in my ass also I might have called her Umbitch instead of Umbridge." 

Harry cracked a smile. 

"Hush now." She came into the room and shutting the door "You will write lines once more. Miss Northmann you can write 'I must stop being disrespectful. I must not disobey my elders. I must learn to hold my tongue'. Harry you can continue writing 'I must not tell lies'. Here are your Quills" She laid the black quills down in front of us. 

Picking it up I began. 

I must stop being disrespectful. I must not disobey my elders. I must learn to hold my tongue.

I must stop being disrespectful. I must not disobey my elders. I must learn to hold my tongue

I must stop being disrespectful. I must not disobey my elders. I must learn to hold my tongue

By the fourth line, my hand was in seering pain. My blood was seeping all over the desk. I smiled up at her when she looked at it. "Continue" She urged. "I think a hundred lines will help you remember that"

a hundred lines... 

' _Kill her'_

Rolling my head, I pushed down the anger building. 

_'She wants to harm you. Kill her'_

I continued writing. Tears prickled my eyes by line sixty. I felt Harry's eyes on me as he was told he could leave. I could barely write line seventy-four, my hand was shaking so bad. 

_'tut-tut'_

"This won't do" She scolded. "I think you need to write twenty more. I don't think you're understanding" 

I want to kill her. I want to make her bleed. I was seeing red, gritting my teeth I carried on. By line ninety-eight, I had let out a sob unable to hold it in any longer. My vision was blurry. 

"Keep writing. Your tears will do nothing, you shall not stop again or I will add another ten" Her. sickly sweet voice rang. 

Line one hundred and twenty. My arm was covered in blood, all over the desk and on my clothes. She grabbed the paper 'tsking' me. "Go ahead and write ten more just because you need to understand." 

"Fuck you" I growled. Inhaling deeply she smiled giggling lightly. 

"Fifty and you'll be writing three hundred lines every day for the rest of the week."

Clutching my hand to my chest, I leaned against the wall. Crying. My hand was so swollen, red, and crusted in blood. It was still bleeding seeing as she had shoved her nails into the wound, She said I couldn't and didn't deserve to heal quickly. 

"Sunni?" Looking up I saw Hermione with Harry. They walked over to me quickly. I sneered at them both. 

"What do you want?" I growled. 

"I just wanted to check on you" Hermione had a little jar of paste. "I made this for you" 

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like you" 

"Sunni" Harry reached out grabbing my good hand. "This isn't you" 

"No! This is me!" I spat. Shoving him away, I turned on Hermione. "You should be careful Granger. You might just find yourself sleeping for a long time. Leave me alone." Pushing away, I walked away quickly. Wiping at my eyes angrily as my vision started going black. I was so angry I wanted to hurt someone, anyone. 

Breathing heavily. I let the anger consume me once more. 


	14. Fourteen- Lessons in Mistakes

Professor McGonagall was in the middle of doing her nightly rounds when she heard a crash. Hiking her skirts up she rushed quickly to the front entrance hall. Sunniva Northmann was leaning against the wall, whimpering. Quickly she had sent a Patronus to Dumbledore and Snape.

"Miss Northmann?" McGonagall called out. Sunniva looked up at her, her eyes pure black. McGonagall stepped back in fright. She had never seen anyone have eyes like this. It was almost as if she was an Obscurus. The girl's hands were trembling badly, as her nails grew to the black claws McGonagall has come to know very well.

Pushing her fear and nervousness down at seeing her on the verge of losing all the control she had mastered go down the drain she held her chin high. "Miss Northmann. Quickly let's get you out"

"I can't" She panted. The greens of her eyes sparked into view and then being consumed once more by the black. "Minerva..." Sunni whimpered.

McGonagall would normally scold her students calling her by her first name but seeing Sunniva struggle so much she felt for the girl and would just let her call her anything if it meant getting her to safety. The things that wretched Umbridge would do to this poor girl if she were to see.

"I can't" She cried. "I hear him... I hear him in my head"

"Hear who child?" McGonagall grabbed her up the best she could.

"Where's Severus?" She winced.

"I'm here"

Severus had gotten there quickly. Swopping her up off her feet he held her to his chest. Sunniva was breathing hard, clearly trying to fight the shift. "I got you. We're going to get you to safety. Just hold on a little longer"

Dumbledore was right behind them all, casting silencing spells and charms to cover them and their tracks. He didn't need the Ministry knowing about the girl. They could never know as long as he could help it. "Minerva. Go fetch Miss Carrow. Quickly. Get her here. Sunniva won't be able to hold off for long." Nodding her head she gathered her skirts once more, rushing as fast as she could.

Peeves came into view but with one look from Dumbledore, he zipped his mouth and rushed away quickly. Knowing now was not the time for jokes and games.

"Sunniva. Hold on" Severus urged her. She was shaking badly. Her claws were beginning to cut into his skin. He winced.

"Put her down. She can't hold on" Dumbledore, helped ease her to the ground and they backed up quickly.

'Crack'

'Crack'

'Crack'

Sunniva's bones could be seen rearranging themselves. Snapping, breaking, and popping. Making disgusting sounds. It made Severus queasy no matter how many times he has seen it. It was still a disgusting sight but he would endure it for her.

Only ever for her.

With a wail, a scream that made both men's blood run cold. Sunniva had shifted. Her lynx was snarling, clawing at the stones. Screeching.

"I'm here!" Meghan screamed. Bending back she shifted quickly. KNocking Severus down by accident as she shoved through the men. Her snake form was huge. Wrapping herself around Sunniva Lynx to calm her down as she was about to attack.

Hissing and Snarling between the two animals. Severus approached the Lynx once the Snake had bowed her large head at him.

"Sunni. Come." He lightly placed his palm between her ears. She screeched but did not attack. "Let's get you out of here." He led her out of the courtyard into the forest line as quick as he could.

Umbridge was briskly walking down the corridor after hearing an awful sound. When she looked she couldn't see anything but she knew something was going on. She was going to find out. She ran right into McGonagall.

"Oh, Dolores!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Umbridge demanded.

"Nothing is going on. Just Peeves causing a simple prank. Normal as usual" McGonagall had schooled her features. She would do her best to protect her students. She would do her best to protect that girl who did not deserve the life she was given.

"I have you know! The Ministry has gi-"

"I do not care what the Ministry had given you" Dumbledore boomed. "It was just Peeves. You've been here a week. You can not assume you know everything at this point, Dolores."

Umbridge's face scrunched up as if she smelled something foul, then a sickly smile appearing and she gave a little giggle. "We shall see. If you are hiding something I will know and I will give punishment"

"Certainly Dolores. Certainly" Dumbledore agreed. "But we are not hiding anything. It was just Peeves. All is well"

McGonagall ruffled her skirts and left briskly. She has had it with that frilly pink lady. Sunniva Northmann would be confused and likely needing treatment when she is to return. Severus will have assumingly acquired some injuries himself. She needed to prepare her classroom to treat them. Normally they would take Sunniva to the Hospital wing but with Dolores Umbridge here at Hogwarts and the Ministry interfering They could not risk it. She would need to be treated in secret.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Severus was watching with a heavy heart the Lynx screaming and clawing at the ground. As if she was in extreme pain. It made him think Sunniva must be crying out. Screaming for help for release.

Meghan sifted back and staggered to him.

"She's trying Professor. She's scared out of her mind." Severus nodded his head, his heart thumping hard. She was trying that's all he cared for at the moment.

"Shift back Miss Carrow. She shouldn't be alone. I have to go back to the school."

"Professor!" She stopped him from moving. "She didn't mean to cut you" Severus looked down at the gash on his thigh, blood was seeping through his robes.

"I know she didn't. Shift back. Try not to let her kill anything. She's angry and I don't want the creatures here running her out of the only place she's safe in"

"Professor" Meghan nodded her head. Bending back she shifted once more. Hissing loudly at the Screaming Cat. Severus took one last look at her.

_My poor girl._

*** * ***

**_Sunniva_ **

Oh, my merlin.

Moving my hands I tried to lift myself but felt something sharp beneath me.

Rocks... twigs.. leaves.

"No..." I moaned out.

"Sunni!" Meghan squealed. "You're awake!"

I looked up at her. She had cuts all over her face and arms. She looked like she had blood caked on her. Her hair was a tangled mess with Leaves sticking in it. "Megs? Did I hurt you?"

Her face dropped. "Not really Sunni. It's not all my blood."

"Then... Whose blood is it?" I asked. Meghan bit her lip looking away. "Meghan whose blood is that?!" I was panicking. Did I kill someone? What did I do?

"It's yours"

_What?_

"M-mine?" I stammered. She nodded her head. I looked down at my body. My eyes widening. It looked like I was trying to gnaw off my limbs. I had teeth marks. Gashes not cuts but Gashes that looked like Meghan had stuffed Mud into. My clothes were torn so badly I was practically naked.

"You tried to kill yourself Sunni. You were in so much pain. I heard... I heard something urging you to kill me but you wouldn't listen. You kept screaming for it to stop talking. Eventually, you snapped and tried to impale yourself on.." Meghan stopped talking, tears were running down her face. "You tried to impale yourself on a tree branch and some jagged rocks."

My locket seemed to tighten on my neck. I pulled at it. Meghan watched me with so much sadness. "You should talk to Snape. He needs to heal you. I'm not good at Healing spells for major injuries. I'm going to have to go get him." I tried to lift up and screamed. My wounds split back open. "Don't move!" Meghan shouted. "Stop! I had to use mud. You'll bleed to death. Stop moving. Let me go get help."

She ran off before I could say anything. I whimpered.

What has my life come to for this to happen? Death sounded so peaceful to me at the moment.

Closing my eyes, I did my best to calm my racing heart. I needed to stay calm but the rage in me was only growing stronger by the minute. I wanted nothing more than to appeal to the craving I had for blood.

Snapping and hushed voices, I opened my eyes to find Dumbledore and Severus walking quickly to me. Meghan was limping. Madam Pomfrey was holding her up carrying a huge bag.

"Miss Northmann" Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello," I croaked.

"Sunniva" Severus dropped to his knees, pulling his cape off and wrapping it around me. "We're going to get you straightened out." He whispered, smoothing my hair down. Dumbledore crouched down to my level. It was so odd to see him be on his knees on the forest floor. It was Un-Dumbledore like in my opinion.

"Miss Carrow told us what happened. I came to help. Let's lay you back down. So we can straighten you out" Dumbledore smiled warmly at me. Nodding my head. I let Severus guide me back down on my back. He held on to my hand. Hissing filled my ears. I hissed, letting out a scream.

' _Kill him'_

_'Kill!'_

"Sunni?"

' _kill_!'

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Both men backed up instantly. I felt my eyes burn once more. I glared at Dumbledore. "You!" I screamed. "YOU!"

It was like I had no control of my body even now. I could see, hear, and feel but I had no control. I was trapped and I was freaking out. Screaming in my own mind. Crying out for help. Voldemort was laughing evilly. I could hear him but I could not see him.

"DIE!" I screamed at Dumbledore. He was scrutinizing me intensely. All warmth in his eyes and smile were gone. Severus was looking at me like I was driven mad. Madam Pomfrey shrieked pulling Meghan back behind her.

"Sunniva you can fight this" Dumbledore said calmly.

No, I can't. I can't do anything. I'm lost. I'm stuck.

"This is not you" he calmly said again. "You can fight this. This is not you. You are kind and gentle. You are stronger than you think"

"You are just a weak old man what do you know" I seethed. "You are nothing and I am so much more."

"What's wrong with her?" Meghan wailed.

I felt my body moved and the wound split open but I kept moving.

"Stop moving! You're going to bleed out!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

"RELEASE HER!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Voldemort!"

A wild animalistic sound escaped me and I screamed.

"Release her!" He yelled again.

With a hiss, I cried out and everything was silent. I collapsed.

_"Sunni darling"_

_"Mom?"_

_"Take it off little flower. Take it off"_

_"We'll always be with you. Trust us"_

Coming back to my senses, rattling racked up and down my body. Fluttering my eyes I looked at the long hooked nose and then black inky eyes looked down at me. Severus bowed his head. His hair covering his face slightly.

"W-what?" No sound came out. I looked away. He was carrying me. Dumbledore was talking in hush whispered with him. Meghan and Madam Pomfrey were nowhere near me.

"How was that possible?"

"I fear it's the connection"

"What connection?"

"The blood connection. I've come across that they are family. Cousins in fact."

"S-sir" I croaked. They halt and I winced as my body jarred. Dumbledores striking blue eyes peered down at me. I fumbled with the locket. "T-take it o-off"

"Take what off?" Dumbledore asked.

"That damn locket. Take it off her. It's a dark object." Severus hissed. Closing my eyes I let out a strangled choke as the necklace tightened around my neck. My lungs were constricting needing air.

"It's choking her!"

' _Clink_!'

I sucked in a wheezing breath of air. Making me cough.

"Sunni?"

"You're fine now Sunniva" closing my eyes I let exhaustion consume me. I was too tired to keep fighting.

*** * ***

Here I was holding up in Dumbledore's office. Severus leaned over me as he worked on healing my injuries. Dumbledore had left quickly after making sure I was settled well enough.

"You scared the hell out of me" Severus grumbled for the hundredth time. Small tingles went up my spine with each tap of his wand.

"I've been telling you to take off that damn locket but you never listened not once."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" I snapped. His face fell. He shook his head going back to glaring at me.

"No I'm not but it could have helped if you had just listened"

The locket was hissing and gave a small rattle every now and then as it laid in front of us on the desk.

He looked at me when he noticed I was watching it. "It speaks to me" I whispered.

"What do you mean it speaks to you?"

"Parseltongue. I've been hearing it but it never occurred to me it was coming from the locket. Harry heard it too"

"It's dark magic. Dumbledore has a theory but we won't act on it till we know. For now, the locket stays here. You're not to wear it anymore."

"But Vol-

"NO!" Severus had never held that tone with me before. He's yelled at me, yes but he never had this tone. I shrunk away from him in fear. "I'm telling you no. That's final"

"I'm not a child Severus"

"No but you are the light to my blacken soul and I refuse to lose you to whatever the Dark Lord did to that necklace. I refuse to allow you to destroy the best part of you because someone sees you as a weapon. He's taken enough from you! He will have NO MORE OF YOU!"

Bottom lip trembling. I squeaked and the tears came. "I can hear him in my head, Severus! He keeps telling me to kill and to hurt, to harm anyone. Mostly Harry! I can't hurt Harry!"

Crying I hid my face. Shrinking into myself. Trembling. I could never hurt Harry. I never want to hurt anyone. This is what I want.

"I'm going to teach you Occlumency. I'm going to train your mind. I will protect you my sunrise. I won't let you travel this path alone. You will never be alone as long as I have life in my lungs."

"Severus" I cried. Throwing my arms around his neck I sobbed into his chest feeling like a small child again. His citrus, pine, and dusty book smell invaded my sense calming me instantly. He was the lifeline I craved. I desperately needed and wanted.

With Severus I was safe. I was home. My heart was his no matter what happens between us.

He held me tight kissing my head and peppering my face in kisses. He clung to me just as I did to him.

"I love you so much Sunniva. So damn much and seeing you like this is tormenting me to no end. You're not happy. You can fool everyone else but you can't fool me." His voice cracked making my heart break even more.

"Severus... No, don't say these things" I begged.

"No! You're going to listen to me. I'll tell you every day if I have to. I love you."

"Severus no, please. I'm with Draco! Stop it" I wanted to push away but I couldn't. I was unable to.

My heart wanted Severus but I knew it wasn't possible for us. I loved Draco too.

"You love me. I know you do" I felt something wet splash on my cheek. Looking at him.

I was lost at finding tears in his eyes.

"Break up with him Sunniva. You don't have to be with him"

"I love Draco too Severus" I clipped.

He scowled at me but only tighten his grip on me more. "I know you do but you and I both know that you-"

"That I love you more" I whispered hoarsely. "Of course I do but I have a job to do. I'm not going to hurt Draco. I can't do that to him"

"You're hurting him more by lying to him."

I shoved him. I shoved him hard. The sudden moment made me cry out in pain. He let me shove him again and again. Then he let go of me.

"Stop! Just stop messing with me! Okay, it's not right! Just stop it! I can't love you right now. I just can't!"

"Okay," he said blankly.

"Okay," I agreed.

Then he was on me.

His warm were lips met mine in an urgent need. He was being brutal with me. Flinging my arms around his neck I brought him closer.

My heart was pounding as his hands gripped my face. His chest heaving against mine.

He grunted when I yanked him closer. Lips brushing my neck he bit hard under my jaw. I gasped.

I have missed this so much. I've missed him. Taking me by surprise. His lips were back on mine, slipping his tongue in, knotting his hands in my hair.

"Break up with him" he groaned as he kissed me harder. "Break up with him"

Draco...

"Severus!" I snapped. I smacked him hard in the face. "No!" Yanking my hair hard I glared at him. He was holding his cheek. Stunned.

Did I just hit him?

Oh my God, I hit him.

Realization settled in both of us. He sat down. The door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"Glad to see you up..." He narrowed his eyes. Then looked at Severus. "No."

Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Whatever happened I do not wish to know. Right now we have more important things to look at. Like this locket business. Sunniva" he briskly walked over. His beard swaying slightly with each step. He sat down on the edge of his desk.

"You need to learn control of your mind. It is very dire that you do. Voldemort is a part of you."

When I didn't say anything he nodded his head. "Of course you knew that didn't you"

"Yes"

"I was hoping that was wrong" Severus groaned. Rubbing his face. "I suspected but not even he told me that"

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know. Not even Lucius knows." I looked between the two men back and forth. "He favors me. If anyone were to find out that could be used against him"

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked. That twinkle coming back. For a moment I thought of telling him but I don't trust him with that.

As stupid as it may be.

I am loyal to family and Voldemort is family. No. I won't tell Dumbledore.

"Can I go?" I asked. "I'm all healed up and wish to go"

"You may leave but tomorrow morning. Every evening for the rest of the school year and any free time you can spare. You'll be learning Occlumency with Professor Snape. Hogwarts doesn't need another possession of Tom Riddle. Once was enough."

This happened before?

"The locket will be kept here until further notice. I wish to examine it." I got up. "Miss Northmann?"

"Yes Professor?" I looked at him. He had no inkling of warmth to him. His eyes were sharp.

"You keep in mind that you are safe here and you do not have to do anything you do not want to do. So I would refrain from trying to recruit students in your father's ranks"

My mouth parted. How does even know that?!

"Have a good day Miss Northmann"


	15. Fifteen- Control your Emotions

"Sunni?"

"Psst!"

"Sunni!"

Oh for the love Merlin.

"What!" I snapped.

"Quiet!" Madam Pince yelled. Miles pointed at the door. I turned and looked. Harry was rushing by. Mouthing a 'thank you' I got up swiping up my books and ran out.

"Harry! Harry!" Skidding I ran straight into him as the stones were wet.

"Oof!"

"Sunni?" He pushed me off lightly. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was trying to catch up didn't mean to knock you down. Thanks for breaking my fall though" I cheekily smiled at him.

"No problem but you know our hands are struggling to heal" he picked his glasses up, wiping them and putting them back on.

"Yeah they are but I just wanted to ask you a favor" he narrowed his eyes. Looking at me like he couldn't believe I was asking for a favor. In a way, I get his point. I have been nasty to him.

"What's the favor?" He asked gloomily. 

"I need to get a message to Snuffles." Harry's mood piped up. He was now looking very interested. I pulled the note out that I had already sealed and signed. "Don't look at it Harry okay. Just get it to him. Please" He took the note. 

"Sunni?" 

"Yeah Harry?"

"I'm glad you look a little better"

I smiled at him. "Thank you Harry" Touching his arm, I turned on my heel and rushed away quickly. Nerves eating my insides. I hope Harry can get that message to Sirius. 

*** * ***

Somehow I ended up being pulled from Herbology and brought to the Potions room. Blaise and Draco were looking at me while I lazily played with a rubber band ball from Severus' desk. I'd like to know why I was pulled from Herbology myself. 

"Settle down," Severus said coldly, shutting the door behind him. Now there was no need to call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all the fidgeting stopped. Severus's presence was enough to ensure the class's silence. I suppressed a giggle. He really knows how to draw a rooms attention. 

"Before we begin today's lesson," He said sweeping over to his desk and staring around at all the fifth years. He just barely glanced at me. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped. I smirked. I was one of the lucky ones who got into his NEWT class. Only seven Slytherins did and three Hufflepuff's, five Ravenclaw's, and only two Gryffindors. It was amusing and quite sad. 

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me, I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye." His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," he softly said, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned-" I zoned out at this point. I wonder if Harry succeeded in getting that letter out of the castle. I would have tried and done it myself but Dumbledore was on my ass since the moment I had left his office. The portraits were watching me like a hawk. I didn't want something to slip and get to Umbitchs Office. 

I can handle all the troubles in the world but I would never forgive myself if I was the reason Sirius black got killed. I couldn't live with that. 

"Miss Northmann" Severus velvety voiced called me out of my droning. "Thank you for coming here. I wanted to check in on you"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him confused. "Couldn't that have waited till after lunch? I have Potions today you know" He turned around so no one could see him. He had a slight smile. 

"Yes but seeing as you are also my sixth-year student. You would have come in handy in having you here. Why don't you go and do a walk around? Make sure our house is on the right path" 

nodding my head I got up and done as he asked. Stopping at Draco's and Blaise's table first. "How you two doing?" I asked peering into the cauldron. "That should not be grey," I commented, Draco looked at it then at the book. 

"It says grey" 

"No, it says 'should NOT be grey" I flicked his forehead making him grin then he frowned. 

"Bugger. Alright, let's go start again" They rushed off and restarted. I turned to Goyles. His was not looking right at all. 

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Severus called out. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?" All the Slytherins around me looked up at them with joy etching their faces at Severus beginning to taunt Harry. I groaned. They did this last year. This is why I don't like being here with them. I feel conflicted on whether or not which side I should take. 

"The Draught of Peace," Harry tensely said.

"Tell me, Potter," Severus said softly, "can you read?" Draco Malfoy laughed which caused me to smack him in the back of the head very hard. He groaned. 

"Yes, I can,"

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'" 

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Harry's lips moved but no sound came out. "I beg your pardon?"

"No," Harry said. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco." Severus tapped his cauldron and Harry's face fell. I felt extremely bad for him but then again he did miss a step. That was his fault. "Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," 

I jumped back screaming just as Goyles flagon shattered and his robes caught on fire and mine. I yanked it off, anger flaring in me. 

"YOU DUMBASS!" Is shouted. Balling my fist up I decked him right in the nose, knocking him down. Draco jumped up grabbing me around the waist and yanking me back, right as I was rearing back to hit him again. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT ME!" 

"MISS NORTHMANN!" Severus bellowed. "Control yourself!" 

"He caught her on fire!" Blaise shouted over the noise. Severus then looked at my flaming robes and Goyles who Crabbe managed to yanked off him. 

"Disappointed is what I am." Severus groaned pinching his nose. He shook his head, flicking his wand and putting the fire out. My robe was ruined. I wasn't going to write to my father asking for money or for him to go and buy me a new one and my pride was too much to ask Narcissa to do anymore for me than they already have. 

*** * ***

"She wants me to teach defence against the Dark arts" Harry exclaimed. "I can't teach anyone anything!" 

"Why can't you?" I asked. "You fought Voldemort what twice now? Why can't you teach? I think it's a brilliant idea." 

"If I do it will you come?" Harry looked hopeful at me. I sighed. 

"No Harry I don't think so. I'm a Slytherin. I have issues I'm dealing with right now but you should do it. I think it's a great idea. If you need some study material I can whip some up for you if you need the help. I got an O on my Owls. Not to mention the experience I have in the DA."

Harry seemed to be thinking about it. "I would like that. I think you should come though at least. Maybe you being there will help show everyone, not all Slytherins are bad"

_Harry you naive boy._

"Come on we got Detention to do. Let's not give Umbridge more of a reason to hate us" I pulled his sleeve. 

By the time I got back to my room, I was in a lot of pain. I grabbed some wound cleaning potion and dumped it on my hand, biting my lip from crying out. Meghan walked in and I didn't have enough time to hide it. 

Her eyes widen. Looking at my face and to my hand. 

"That Foul evil spawn of Morgana!" She shouted. 

"Megs it's not that bad!" I shouted at her, hiding my hand. 

"Not that bad! Not that bad!" She grabbed my hand making me cry out. "Look at what she did to you!" 

"Why are two yel-" Pansy and Daphne stopped by the door looking at my hand. "Wow. I heard she was doing that but I didn't think she actually was" They came into the room to look. Daphne took her wand tip and poke at it. I hissed and glared at her. 

"That looks like it hurts" She commented. 

Meghan scoffed. "No shit" 

"Look I got to go okay." I tapped my hand with my wand hiding the wounds. "Professor Snape needs my help cleaning up the room for tomorrow's lessons. So kindly forget you saw this." I pointed my wand to Pansy. "And don't you dare say a damn thing to Draco about this as much as I like you now. I'm still not against hexing you."

Pansy held her hands up in surrender. 

"Good, Now excuse me" I took my leave. 

Severus was leaning against his desk moving his wand up and down. A small marble was moving with the wand movements.

"Are you amusing yourself?" I asked grinning at him. He smiled turning to me.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm ready for my Occlumency lessons. Let's get this going shall we?" I took a seat.

"Eager are we? It's going to be just like last year. I'll penetrate your mind and you will try and resist." He crouched down and grabbed my hand. "I will try and be as gentle as possible. Prepare yourself Sunni" his finger brushed my cheek, then he pressed his palm against me. rubbing with his thumb. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I squeaked. Pointing his wand at me.

" _Legilimens_ " My head bowed back, as I felt a piercing rack through my head, I let out a whimper. 

_"Daddy!" I ran to my father._

_"My little girl!" He grinned picking me up_

_"Daddy!" I squealed._

He pulled out. 

"concentrate. You can do this" Severus demanded. Breathing heavily I nodded my head. 

" _Legilimens_ "

_"momma loves you my Sunshine" My mother picked me up, kissing my cheek._

_I giggled._   
  


"Again! Concentrate!" He brushed my cheek

_"YOU STUPID GIRL!"_

_Screaming I scrambled back_

_"You're going to pay for that now!"_

_"Daddy no!"_   
  


Pulling out, I was on the verge of tears. Severus looked at me. "Control your emotions Sunniva. That's the only way this will work."

"I know" I breathe heavily. "I'm ready!"

" _Legilimens!"_  
  


Severus yanked out. My eyes wide, I shook my head. "Again!" I screamed. He hesitated. "Again Severus! Please. I can do this!" I was crying. 

" _Legilimens!"_  
  


He yanked out dropping his wand. I was pulled into his chest as a sob broke out of me. "When did that happen?" His voice was icy. I shook my head frantically. "Sunni, love" He grabbed my face. "When did that happen?!" 

"A-After the graveyard... Nott saved me though! Nothing happened!" I grasped at his robes. I was shaking so bad.

"We're done with Occlumency for the day. No more right now. I have an idea." He pulled back. Standing up, he looked down at me, holding his hand out for me to take. 

"Directing your anger to good use will help." He pulled back and helped me back on my feet. He swiped his wand and all the desks and chair moved to one side, clearing a big space. "I'm going to teach you a spell you should never use unless your life depends on it. With enough anger put behind it, you can badly injure your attacker."

I walked to the middle of the room and pull my wand from my robe pocket. Getting in stance, waiting for his careful instruction. The memories brought up, I pushed them back far. I couldn't be emotional right now.

" _Sectumsempra_ _is a_ curse that lacerates the target and causes severe hemorrhaging. I created this spell when I was a student here at Hogwarts, intending to use it against my enemies. I severely hope you never use this spell with ill intent upon another student because if you do I will personally vouch for your expulsion"

"Then why teach it to me?"

"Because one day you may need it, it could just save your life."

"Okay..." I bit my lip as I thought about it. "Teach me"

"It's equivalent to an invisible sword. This curse slashes the victim from any distance and results in deep wounds. Your victim is at risk of dying from blood loss if treatment is not applied in time and if the wounds aren't instantly fatal. The depth of the cuts follows the path of the casters wand movements. if you slip in your movement, it can either miss or cause an unintended target to be struck. So you must focus and be very careful."

"This sounds like it was meant for more than just pain" I was looking at him curiously. Why would he create such a dark charm?

He looked at me intensely.

"It was not easy for me as a child, I had a lot of anger built up when I created this spell. In doing so, It made this spell deadly. SO listen!" I closed my mouth and nodded my head. "I will show you how to cast this spell on this stuffed animal." He yanked one of the taxidermy owls off the shelf and placed it on the desk. "Slash with your wand to cut it. Remember to say the word clearly pronouncing every syllable correctly. Sectumsempra."

I got in a better stand and raised my wand, Severus backed behind me and watched me with his arms crossed.

With a swipe of my wrist, I swung my wand at an angle.

" _Sectamsempra_!" nothing happened. I grimaced as I looked back at him. He shared the same look and shook his head. 

"No..... sec-TUM-semp-ra. go again"

" _Sectumsempra_!"

A bright white light shot from my wand and the owl's head fell over smacking the ground. I broke out in a grin and turned to Severus who slowly clapped at me. "Did you see that?!" I asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Very good job... now again" and so it went for the next hour. I spent practicing all my spells he taught me and reviewing old ones. After he said we were finished with our lessons for the day, he helped me catch up on homework until I was worn out and collapsed at a desk.

"You need to get up" he nudged me. I peeked up at him from under my arm and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nah... I'm good Sevy" I giggled. He pushed me out of my chair to the ground.

_Rude._

***** *** ***

Friday morning after an unbelievable struggle in Transfiguration on trying to change Fairy cakes into actual Fairies and suffering it out with helping Severus with the Second year kids. I was dreading my first Quidditch practice. Draco had told me he wasn't going to tell his parents I made the team even though he really wants to. He was waiting for me to tell them myself. 

I thought that was sweet of him but I rather not tell them at all. I have yet to write them at all. Narcissa sent me a letter every two days wishing me well and telling me how much she missed me being at home. Draco was a little sour that his mother was sending me more letters than him. Lucius had only sent me one letter and I was still upset over it. 

Every day since Occlumency seemed to be my most difficult studies. I Have tried hard but with each entrance, Severus was seeing something more and his eyes only soften more on me. I didn't like it. In a way, it's like he is learning all my secrets. Seeing only the worse things to me. I needed to focus right now. 

My first day of Quidditch Practice and all ready Graham and Miles were going at each other's throats. Blaise gave me a hopeless look when Graham took one of the boy's bats to hit a bludger right at Miles.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Stop it! We're a team!"

Crabbe and Goyle were now into it as well. Some of the volunteer players who just wanted a friendly started going down. The ones who weren't currently in a fight with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Fuck this" Blaise shot past me and rammed right into one of the other team's boys, knocking him off his broom when he tried to swing a bludger at Draco who was actually behaving himself nicely, other than just laughing at the whole mess.

"Enough!" Flinging my arms out, all the boys flew back from each other.

"Bloody hell!" Miles yelled. "How did you do that?!"

Gritting my teeth I flew back down. I was done for the day. "Sunni how did you do that?!" Miles came after me. Draco and Blaise landed right next to me on the grass.

I turned on him.

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know! Just you boys are so...ugh!" I threw my broom down. "Why do you guys have to fight over every single little thing! We are a damn team! Work together! Work together!"

Graham came down. "What are you captain now?"

"You know what dude I'm like three seconds from turning you inside out" I spat.

Graham smirked. Anger built back up inside me. I wanted his little robes to catch on fire so badly. I wanted him to scream.

And it happened.

My eyes widen. They all stepped back away from Graham as he frantically ripped off his robe. "Woman!" Graham shrieked.

"Again! How did you do that?!" Miles blurted.

"Maybe she sold her soul to he who shall not be named. Harry Potter keeps insisting she was at the graveyard when he returned." The fourth-year Slytherin boy who I can never remember the name of had been saying this for the past hour.

Enough was enough. "You know I hope one day, you choke on the shit you talk"

Just then The Gryffindor team came out for their own practice. I got a sudden boost of wanting to really piss everyone off. Harry was just a few steps away from us.

"It's our turn now," Angelina said. I took this time I and I threw my arms around Harry. He hugged back once the shock wore off.

"Why did you hug him?" Draco asked bitterly once we were off the pitch and back to the castle.

I lifted my chin. "Sometimes you have to hug the people you don't like so you know how big to dig the hole in your backyard,"

Miles blinked at me. Everyone was quiet. Draco pursed his lips in thought. 

"I think you need to stop hanging around Meghan. She's corrupting you."

"HEY!" Meghan shouted. "She was already like this! If anything she's corrupting me!"

"When did you get here?" He asked her. She pointed at the stands.

Putting her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I was watching my lover play thank you very much"

"Lover?" He sneered. "I didn't see Lee"

"Sunni stupid! Sunni!" She hooked arms with me. "Nice job by the way! You were great even more so at your display of endless magic. I didn't know you could do that"

 _Neither did I..._ It's only ever happened twice

"Come on Sunni I want to watch the Gryffindors practice." Draco stirred me back around. 

We all climbed up the empty stands. Pansy somehow appeared with us once more. I'm starting to get curious about how she just keeps appearing without me noticing. She's there one second and then she's not. The bright sunlight was beaming down on us once more. The boys began cheering once the Gryffindors got up in the air.

"What's that Weasley's riding?'" Draco sneered. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?" Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. I twirled my wand keeping quiet. 

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" Pansy shrieked. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" I looked over at Pansy and glared at her. I have many faults, we all do but to comment about someone's hair texture that can't be helped because of genetics. 

"Shut up Pansy" I snapped. "You're not the slightest bit funny" 

"Oh calm down love, We're just having a little fun" Draco kissed my cheek, brushing my other cheek with the back of his fingertips.

Ron dropped the quaffle making everyone screaming with laughter. He got the quaffle but it was a bit messy. I felt a bit bad for him. He was obviously very nervous. I hope Harry can help him out a bit. 

Watching them pass it back and forth, Draco called out another taunt. Trying to get Harry riled up. "Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling? Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Ron missed the quaffle by several inches causing everyone to laugh again. I was growing bored with this. 

' _ohhhhh_ _'_

Even I winced with that. Ron had busted his teammates face Katie with the Quaffle. Her nose was bleeding. The boys next to me, taken to stomping their feet and cheering. 

"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming to her. 

"Get back in position, she's fine!" Angelina was clearly angry "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"

"It's just getting worse!" Katie exclaimed, attempting to stem the flow with her sleeve. 

"She's going to bleed to death!" I pointed up at Katie but only Meghan was the one who seemed to care like me. Draco began getting everyone around him to start chanting

"Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers"

"Take her to the hospital wing!" I screamed up at them. "She's going to bleed to death!" The Weasley twins flew past me. Meghan and I both were pointing frantically at Katie. 

Katie was chalk white and covered in blood.

"Finally!" I shouted. I turned to Meghan. "Angelina needs to get her priorities straight. She's going to have a dead teammate if she doesn't slow down." Meghan nodded her head. Draco and the other got up and began heading down without us. 

"I'm going to go see if the twins need help" Meghan ran after the twins once we got down.

 _I wonder if Severus would like some company before my last detention_?


	16. Sixteen- Potter & The Rage

_______________________

_Dad,_

_I didn't know what to say that's why I haven't written. I made Chaser on the Slytherin team. Can you believe it? I'm the first girl on the team! I'm so excited. I hope you'll come to watch Draco and I in our first game. Please?_

_I miss you terribly. I am sorry I have disappointed you but I am trying to behave._ _Umbridge_ _just makes it's difficult for me. The things she's doing for punishment is awful. It would make even his hair curl mind you if he even had any._

_I know I know. I can hear him now telling you I'm being annoying again._

_I'll write again soon._

_Love your little girl,_

_Sunni._

________________________

_Cissa_ _,_

_Thank you for all the letters, I miss you too. I miss you even more because you get me. You understand how hard it is to be pleasing all the time. You're like a mother to me. You've filled that void that was created when my own mother left this world._

_I could never thank you enough for protecting me and loving me as much as you have since I came into your life._

_I hope you're doing well and that you're remaining safe. Also if you could kick him around a little for me that would be great. Some memories came up again and I want him to feel the pain he had inflicted on me for so many years. You know how to make him gravel._

_I love you,_

_Sunni._

_P.s. Draco is not happy you send me more letters than him but he is being a lovely boyfriend nonetheless. You should be proud._

_______________________

Draco and I slowly made our way to the teacher lounge where our Head of houses was with all the other Prefects and Head Boy and Girl would be meeting this morning. Meghan had to leave extra earlier complaining as she was up all night trying to finish her essays. Draco tucked me under this arm, kissing my head.

"I love you" He grinned.

"I love you too Draco"

"I feel like we don't spend much time together" he frowned. I looked up at him amused

"We spend every day together granted I would prefer we got some alone time every once and while"

Draco blushed and scratched his chin. "I would like that but after what happened..." He trailed off.

"My break down after having sex with you?"

"Yeah" He looked at him, his lips in a tight line. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you love. I never meant to."

"You didn't hurt me Draco. I just have a lot I'm dealing with. I'll tell you someday about it but for now. Let's just get through this Prefect meeting in one piece.

______________________

_Sunshine,_

_I couldn't find you last night but I really want you to come to the meeting, I'm having today. I told Oscar. Go look for him. Don't be late._

_-Harry._

____________________

I walked with Oscar on the road to Hogsmeade. The wind was brutal today. Stinging my eyes. Oscar got closer as we walked down the main street past Zonkos. Turning the corner we went up the side street to a small in with a battered wooden sign that hung a little lopsided due to the rust. There was a picture of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind. I looked down at Oscar. He shrugged then opened the door.

The place was small, dingy, and looked very grimy with a faint piss smell in the air. I scrunch my nose up. Oscar seemed to feel the same way. Hardly any sunlight seemed to come into the room. Looking around I spotted a whole group of people, mostly Gryffindors.

"What is she doing here?" Anthony from Ravenclaw asked rudely as he stared at me. I bawled my fist up. He's still mad obviously about this morning.

"I asked her to come" Harry stood up, I weeded my way over to him, he pulled a chair up beside him. "Sit here" Smiling gratefully at him, I took the seat giving a sideways glance at Hermione. She smiled faintly but Ron just scoffed. Looking at Luna she was busy staring dreamily into space. Oscar sat beside her which cause her to snap to attention. She threw her arms around his neck and he blushed deeply.

"Well - er - hi." Hermione said. I did my best to keep my eyes on her. "Well... erm... well, you know why you're here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea - I mean I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" Hermione seemed to lose all her jitters. "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" Michael Corner spoke up.

"Of course I do," She said at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because... because..." she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back." The reaction was immediate and predictable. Of course, these people were called of him too. I mean I lived with the man over the summer. I personally think though that the fear isn't as bad once you've experienced it.

"If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -" she was cut off.

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" one of the blonde Hufflepuff boys said in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" Ron snapped rudely.

"Zacharias Smith, and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"This is not what the meeting is really about right now" Hermione began.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry stood up. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Zacharia was being an ass. I'd like to punch him in the face. "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know -"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you, I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out." He cast an angry look in Hermione's direction. I lifted my hand and touched his arm for him to sit back down.

"It's okay Harry" I whispered to him. He nodded his head at me.

"Is it true, that you can produce a Patronus?" a girl asked. There was a murmur of interest around the group.

"Yeah," Harry said in a stronger voice.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee was looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Fred said grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

Basilisk? There was Basilisk in Hogwarts?

_'I can show you where it lies'_

No, no. Go away!

_'You don't want that'_

Gritting my teeth, I tried to focus on Harry. I couldn't let him keep doing this to me. _I mustn't let him have control. I mustn't let him have control._

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias Smith said nastily.

"Here's an idea," Ron said loudly. "why don't you shut your mouth?"

I could have clapped him on the back for finally standing up to someone. Maybe he should do that more often with Draco instead of letting my ferret of a boyfriend run all over him.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," Fred snarled.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Hey hey!" Matilda glared at the two boys. The door opened and a flustered Charlotte ran into the room. She looked right at me and glared hard. Stomping her way over to Fred and throwing herself roughly in his lap.

"We need to figure out when we need to meet" Hermione began.

"Hang on, we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice." Angelina stood up. The others agreed.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone, but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V- Voldemort's Death Eaters -"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan "I think this is important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up! I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. They are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts, is because she has a mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry." Hermione said.

Nearly everybody around me looked stunned. I nodded my head in agreement. I mean... I'm a Malfoys girlfriend. I live with the Malfoys. You hear things when that said family's money can buy into things like government officials.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army. He's got an army of Heliopaths," Luna said.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped. Oscar looked frantic like he wanted to say something. He pulled Luna closer to him glaring at Hermione.

"What are Heliopaths?" Neville asked, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of -"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said tartly.

"Oh, yes, they do!" Luna said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.

"There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you -"

"Hem, hem," Ginny said, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something. "I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature.

"Er..." Zacharias said slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too.

"I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found... well, I mean to say... you said yourself if Umbridge finds out -"

"Give it to me!" I shouted. George thrust the paper in my hands. "I'm a fucking Prefect too. Quit being a little bitch. Do you want Harry's help or not?" I angrily signed my name. I looked up at them and they didn't say anything. "I'm a Slytherin yes yes I know but unlike you guys. Apparently, I have more balls than half of you boys in here and that's saying something!"

*** * ***

Making my way back to the castle I walked up on Five Ravenclaw boys shoving Nercissa and Holden. They were crouched in a ball while they were being pelted it biting jinxes.

"HEY!" Flicking my wand the boys were thrown back into the wall. "You little shit!" I screamed. I ran to my two Slytherin first years helping them up. I turned on the Ravenclaws.

"15 points each will be taken from Ravenclaw!"

"But that's 75 points!" one of them whined.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you started picking on 11-year-olds!"

They all grumbled. "And Detention! All week with Professor Umbridge!"

I knew that the last one was pushing it considering what she does but oh there is nothing I hate more than older kids picking on children!

_But you love Severus_

Shut up!

"Off you go!" I waved them on. They ran off quickly. I turned to the two kids. "come along. We're going to Madam Pomfrey to remove the book from your.. ah..." I pointed. Holden was wincing and nodded his head covering his crotch.

Ravenclaws... Just as bad ad Gryffindors half the time.

Getting to my room, Sam was perched on my bed, head tilted. Meghan was feeding him some crackers. Azrael was curled up on my pillow hissing every now and then.

"This came for you." Meghan held out a little brown scroll. I took it and opened it.

______________________

_Little Flower,_

_She has forgiven you. We all do. We were informed of what has occurred to you and what had caused it. I knew it from the start and I am deeply sorry I had allowed you to have it._

_I hope you're well. Harry said you weren't sleeping very much and that you are serving detention with him constantly. I would like to tell you 'job well done' truth needs to be out there._

_Love you my little Sunshine Lily pad._

_-Snuffles_

_P.s. Moony insists he gets a say._

_My furry little wine drinker,_

_Yes, I did just call you that. As for Snuffles 'job well done' stay out of trouble. As for your problems. I am sorry too. I should have noticed the signs before you left._

_I will come to see you as soon as I can. until then I love you and please behave yourself. Keep an eye on Harry. I hear he's having it just as rough as you are. I surely hope you're not following in the Prongs and_ _Padfoot_ _footsteps with Harry._

_-Moony._

_P.s P.s_

_She would like a say._

_Sunni dear,_

_I forgive you very much. I hope you're well. I've written to the kids. I hope they understand just as I have._

_I hope to see you soon._

_-The 'she' they keep referring me to._

*** * ***

I felt so much better knowing all is well that was until I saw the notice board to get the new password.

A large sign had been affixed to the Slytherin notice board; it covered everything else on it. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

  
All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization, society, team, group, or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor.

No student organization, society, team, group, or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group, or club

that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

  
Signed: _**Dolores Jane**_ _ **Umbridge**_ _ **, High Inquisitor**_

"wow..." I muttered. Turning on my heel I grabbed Meghan who was lounging on the sofa, tossing Jelly Beans into Blaise's mouth. as he was flip upside down on the chair.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. I dragged out of the Common room, going straight for the great hall.

"We're going to do it anyway of course," Harry said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that"' George beamed and thumped Harry on the arm. I pushed them aside and sat down pulling Meghan down. She looked up at the twins.

"Where's my Bee?" She asked George. He cringed.

"Ah, I hate your guy's pet names." He groaned. She gave him a pointed look.

"I'm right here Slithers" Lee plopped down next to her, grabbing her face and sucking her face off. I pursed my lips. Looking at the twins. They winked at me. I grinned.

"The prefects as well?" Fred asks turning to the trio.

"Of course," Hermione said coolly.

"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," Ron looked over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith... and no one looks very spotty."

"Nevermind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious - sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table. "Later! We'll - talk - to - you - later!"

"I'll tell Michael," Ginny said impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly..."

"Do you think she knows?" I whispered to Harry. He shook his head. Hermione leaned over and grabbed my book from my hand, ripping a page and writing on it then passing it over.

_\- Glad to have you back <3_

I smiled up at her. She grinned and then left quickly with Ron.

*** * ***

"Miss Northmann"

Dark ink black eyes were staring down at me.

"No... No. No." I began. Not again nope. Not happening.

"Did you just tell me no?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I did what are you going to do about it? Spank me? Ha," I said rolling my eyes. I looked back at him when he made a little growl under his breath.

I flushed.

His face was contorted into like an animalistic expression. How is it possible to make a man look so hot and scary at the same time?

"I believe I will have too"

Wheezing... Im going to die...

"But that is not today. Come along. You have a free period which means you help control your little boyfriend and your friends."

He's jealous... I can sense it. He smirked at me when he caught me looking at him smugly.

"You never have a problem with Draco," I said as I walked quickly behind him.

"No, but it's just an excuse to have you there"

Swooning. I am swooning now.

Harry had his arm around Neville's neck and was dragging him backward with Ron. Away from the Slytherin side.

I groaned.

What did Draco do now? Neville was quiet! He was a sweet guy! He never fights!

Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms standing in front of Draco. I walked briskly over and crossed my arms staring at Draco while I tapped my foot.

"Hey, love" he grinned.

"Don't you hey love me, mister? You're taunting again aren't you?"

He smirked. I smacked him hard in the arm. Then did again for good measure.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Severus said coldly.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

I walked in behind Severus and he closed the door loudly. Ushering me to go start grading papers at his desk.

"You will notice," Severus said, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon. Oh, he seriously brought me in here of all days? Really!

Umbitch.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions -" he waved his wand again "- on the board. Carry on."

I began grading quickly. Umbitch saddled up beside me.

"Ahem"

"Ahem"

"Yes, Miss Umbridge?" I asked sweetly mimicking her tone and smile. She scowled before smiling again.

"What are you doing here Miss Northmann?"

"I am a TA Professor. I am Professor Snapes TA."

Severus walked over when he looked up and saw who was talking to me.

"Professor she's quite busy with grading." He said blankly. She let out a little giggle.

"Yes because grading is so hard" then she wandered off. I didn't realize I was gripping my quill so hard that it snapped. Severus' hand landed on mine out of sight. He gave me a warning look before rushing off elsewhere.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Severus's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Severus straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

_Punch her in the face,_ _Sevy_ _! Punch her in the face!_

"Now... how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," he replied. His expression was unfathomable.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Yes," he said quietly. "But you were unsuccessful?

His lip curled.

_You know what I'll punch her in the face! Leave him alone glittery toad of a bitch!_

"Obviously"

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," he said again barely moving his lips. He looked very angry. I broke yet another quill. His eyes darted to me for a second and a slight shake to his head told me no.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," he snapped.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" He asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers - er - backgrounds."

She turned away, walked over to Pansy, and began questioning her about the lessons.

I watched her with so much hatred. I wanted those frilly pink jackets to just catch on fire.

I caught myself before I did make that happen. I don't know how I did it before but I can't risk doing it while here in Severus Classroom. She already tried to make him look like a fool.

"Sunni" Severus muttered under his breath. He leaned over the desk to look like he was checking something. "Calm down. Go to the side room and just make a few sounds. Act like you're straightening up." He stood back up. "Off you go," he said a little louder. I scurried to the side and shut the door behind me.

"THAT TOAD!" I snapped as soon as the potions storage door closed.

I don't know how long I was in here for but I did straighten it up. Even refreshed his labels. Drew little smiley faces everywhere and angry faces on bad potions.

Everything had some facial expression.

The door opened and Severus stepped in.

"Class is over"

"I can't believe that bitch!" I threw my hands up not realizing my wounds from my last week's detention lines were on full display going right up my wrist.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Then I was shoved on to the sofa right quick. He grabbed my arm roughly and I winced just a little.

"What... Is... This..." He flicked his hair from his face and peered down at my hand.

"Nothing" I tried to pull my hand from his grasp. He gripped my wrist harder.

His black eyes grew blacker. He glanced at my face looking for any sign. I knew what the hell he was doing! Reading my mind, the fucker.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" I blurted.

"Did you call me a fucker?"

"No... I didn't" I gulped.

"I must stop being disrespectful. I must not disobey my elders. I must learn to hold my tongue. I must not tell lies" he read my hand.

"Did Umbridge do this to you?" His voice was very quiet. It sent chills down my spine and not the good kind.

Nodding my head as I couldn't trust my voice. He let go, getting up he went into his storage room. I listen to him rummage through for a few moments.

He came out holding a yellow liquid-filled vial.

"This is going hurt very very painfully."

He didn't give me time to prepare as he just dumped it right on my hand making me cry out. I bit my hand to keep from screaming.

The words bubbled and fizzed. Smoke lifted from my skin. An unpleasant flesh burnt smell filling my nostrils. Severus wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him while he smoothed out my hair. Shushing me quietly.

I whimpered a few times as the pain subsided.

Gazing at my hand it looked untouched. No scarring. No irritation. No nothing the skin was smooth.

"She's going to pay for that" he whispered into my ear. "That she will,"


	17. Seventeen- Pushing Boundaries

"Control your emotions Sunniva! We will be here all night until you fight back. Resist!"

" _Legilimens_!"

_"What's the matter Sunniva? Are you scared of me? Of the Dark Lord?"_

_"N-No!"_

_"You're weak!" He roared._

  
_"Let me out!!! Let me out!!"_

"Sunni" Severus pulled out. "Focus!"

"This is hard!" I breathe heavily. "I promise I'm trying"

He crouched down and brushed my hair back from my sweaty face.

"I know you are but we have to accomplish something. Come on Sunrise. You can do this"

"Okay. Let's go again" I sighed. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself.

" _Legilimens_!"

  
I fell to my knees. Chest heaving I panted. Severus was gripping the desk staring down at me. A small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't look so smug" I giggled.

"I won't complain about seeing that from your point of view." He helped me up to my feet. "You were watching me?" Brushing my cheek he, pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Of course I was." Blushing I turned away from him. "Again"

"If you're sure" smirking, he got ready.

" _Legilim_ _-"_

_"_ _Protego_ _!"_

_"Melissa... No. It will never be. I'm sorry but you know I love Lily"_

_"She's with James Severus! Why can't you see me too?! I am right here! I am here!"_

_"Stop obsessing over me, Melissa!"_

_"Lucius... Little Sunni Bunni needs a_ _nappie_ _change!"_

_"Don't look expect me to do it." Lucius chuckled, shaking his head._

_"Give me my daughter Severus. You two men are hopeless" my mother laughed._

_"Sunniva...Do you honestly enjoy my company?"_

_"I do Severus. I like being around you. It's comforting. I don't feel out of place with you."_

_"You don't know how soothing it is to know how you feel"_

_"Sunniva I'm sorry" he begged._

_"No Professor... You listen to me. If you come near me again I promise you I'll make you regret it. I'm not Lilly Potter,_ _Snivellius_ _!"_

  
_"I love you"_

  
I pulled back, Severus was staring at me not moving. Had was just gazing at me with heartache and love.

He knew me as a child...

"You never told me... That you spent time with me as a child" I rubbed my arms, sitting down. He sighed and took a seat beside me.

"Yes... I. I spent a lot of time with you in your first year and half of your life. I was always around." He tilted his head back looking at the ceiling.

"And Lucius?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself Sunni. That's not my place. Just know your mother, Lucius, and I was sort of best friends as children. Lucius is much older of course but he took us in under his wing when we first came here. He resembled an older protective brother for your mother."

"So... Sunni Bunni?" I cracked a smile glancing at him he was smirking.

"Yes. You were always fond of your Bunnies. Even now if your pajamas you showed up wearing for your first lesson accounted for anything"

"You liked my bunnies!" Giggling I leaned into his side.

"Yes... Just as much as I can tolerate you"

*** * ***

"Severus" looking up from my book. I found him staring at me already. He had loosened the buttons around his neck, his sleeves rolled up.

His dark mark on full display.

I hadn't seen that mark since I asked him to show me. It felt like ages ago.

"Yes Sunni" his velvety smooth voice rang in my ears.

I had forgotten what I was even going to say as I trailed my eyes down. His robes were unbuttoned going down his chest showing some chest hair.

He had removed his shoes.

How can someone look so good? His cape was off, hair slightly messy. I licked my lips. Uncrossing his legs he walked over to me.

A predatory smirk on his face. His eyes are bright with mischief.

Leaning over he trapped me between his arms as he pressed against the desk.

Swallowing hard, I bit my lip to keep from making a sound.

"How many times have I told you not to do that" he whispered. Pulling my lip from my teeth with his thumb.

"A-alot" I stuttered. My body temperature was rising. I knew that much.

"What did I say I would do if you did that again?"

Merlin...

"What did I say Miss Northmann?" His lips brushed my ear, his warm breath making me shiver.

He didn't let me answer. I was yanked up on my feet. Twisting me around, I was shoved rather harshly on my stomach on the desk.

"Palms flat" he demanded. I did just that.

My skirt went up.

I swear I just about creamed my knickers.

My panties went down. I was practically panting now. Sounding like a dog in heat probably.

His lips brushed my neck making me jump.

"Severus..." I panted.

"Shhh..."

' _Crack_!'

I gasped. His palm came down harder on my right ass cheek. I gasped again as another one came down on the left.

"Mmmm" he hummed in appreciation. Pushing up on my toes, My ass lifted up in the air.

' _Crack_!'

I found myself wiggling in anticipation for the next one. A moan escaping me.

"So responsive" he muttered, palming me.

Warmth exploded in my lower region letting me know I was as wet as the sea at this point.

There was shuffling and then I felt him press against me. His trousers pressing right on the spot. I gasped practically begging to be used.

Oh, I wanted him to screw me.

"Do you want another?" He groaned. As he rubbed against me.

"Y-yes" I heaved.

"Oh!" I squeaked. He hit much harder.

"Ow!"

"Again?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Something is wrong with me because I want him to hit me harder.

"Yes!" I panted. "Yes!"

' _Thump_ '

My body was pressed hard against to the desk by his forearm. He looked down at me, his eyes shouting danger as he took me in.

Then it happened. He swatted me right on my entrance.

I moaned so loudly.

Water poured down my legs, splashing could be heard. My face flared.

He just... He just...

"Look at that..." He hummed. "You just made a mess on my floor."

"Oh God," I groaned.

"I don't think God is going to help you with what I have planned."

No warning, his fingers were buried inside me. I couldn't fight him on this. I was hooked.

Moaning, he grunted very pleased with what was happening.

"You like this when I touch you?"

Biting my lip I nodded my head. My chest heaved as he pressed in another finger going faster.

"P-Professor"

"Yes, Miss Northmann?" Another finger. I was nearly withering on the desk.

"P-please" I needed release.

"Please what?"

"Please, sir!" I squeaked. He was close to fisting me at this point!

"Cum"

That was all I needed to hear. His hand that was deep inside me went right to my mouth as he clamped my mouth shut. Shoving his fingers in my mouth.

"Suck" he sneered.

This was so erotic.

I did as he demanded. He moaned appreciatively. It was so salty yet slightly sweet. I had never tasted myself before and I can't lie that I wasn't ready fo he thoroughly fucked by this man. I wanted him to use me in the worse of ways at this point.

Removing his hand, his mouth was on mine.

' _Bang! Bang!_ '

"Damn" he yanked my panties back up and pushed me to the side room without warning. I was still in a daze when I realized someone was knocking on the door.

I hid quickly.

"Professor Snape" that sweet sickly voice said. "Oh, you look... Improper." She sounded surprised.

_Oh, you nasty bitch!_

"What can I help you with Professor Umbridge?"

I tried to hear what she wanted but I was unable to make out the words.

It dawn on me just then what I did with Severus was very wrong.

_Draco..._

_Oh no. No. no. no._

_You are such a whore Sunniva_ _Merope_ _Lilium_ _Northmann!_

Severus opened the door and took one look at me. His face fell. I was so angry! Not at him but at myself! How could I have just permitted that to happen!

Angrily I righted myself. Stormed past him and right to the door.

My feet lifted up off the ground as he picked me up and slammed my bottom onto the tabletop.

"STOP!" he roared.

"Severus! No! I need to go! That was wrong to do!" I snapped. I began crying, furiously wiping my tears away. I am so bloody awful! How could I have done this to Draco?!

"Are you angry at me?" He asked. His eyes were fuming.

"N-No!" I stammered. "No! Just me. Just mean Severus" I covered my face in shame.

"You did nothing wrong" he soothed.

_Lies._

_Big fat lies..._

"Yes, I did" I whimpered. I finally get that spanking and I ruin it all by being a little whore.

"I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you tonight. Why don't you just go to your dorm now?" He stepped away from me leaving me enough room to escape him without having to touch him again.

Walking to the common room quickly I ran right into the one person I didn't want to see just yet.

_Draco._

"Hey love"

"Not now Draco" I frowned. Oh God, I can't look at him. I can't even look him in the face.

"What's wrong with you?" He pulled my arm back, tilting my head up.

"Draco, please. Not right now"

"Why won't you look at me?" He question. I glanced at him. He was just as confused as my heart was.

"Did Potter do something?"

"What?"

_How did he get that idea?_

"I hear things Sunniva. What did Potter do?"

I pushed him away. "Merlin's Beard Draco! Just give it a rest! Im friends with Harry whether you like it or not! Can't you just get over your petty squabbles with him? Get the hell over it." I snapped.

"What's the matter with you?" He rose his voice. "You're so damn moody! You have mood swings from hell with me! One minute you act like I'm the best thing in your life and the next you're berating me! Damn it Sunni!"

Everyone was staring at us now.

"What more don't have to do to prove to you how much I love you! If you can't be happy with me then maybe we shouldn't be together. Save us both the hassle of being something that won't work!"

"Fine! Good, I don't want to be your stupid girlfriend anyway! You're so bloody annoying! You're constantly fighting with everyone and you know what Draco?" I took a deep breath. "I'm sick of it!"

"Fine!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I screamed. Taking off his stupid ring I flung it at him. "Take your stupid ring with you!"

Pansy got up and glared at me when Draco stormed out.

"You want a go at me?! Be my fucking guest!" I pulled my wand out. Pansy shook her head.

"You don't deserve Draco." She slammed her hand down and stormed out after him.

Blaise and Miles got up off the sofa. I held my hand out for them not to take another step.

"I am fine. Just go check on Draco" nodding their heads they left too.

Stomping my way to my dorm I slammed the door shut and fell face-first into my pillow.

Crying my heart out.

Onyx jumped up on the be, curling into me.

"Daisy" I whispered.

' _Pop_!'

"Mistress called... Mistress is crying? Why is my mistress crying?"

"I'm a shit person!" I cried out.

Daisy was on the bed, hugging me in a split second while I cried my heart out.

I cried even more for Draco because he didn't deserve the problems that I seem to be.

*** * ***

It's been 3 days since Draco and I broke up. Severus canceled all our Occlumency lessons and my TA lessons with him.

I hadn't been sleeping very well as my body is beginning to ache more and more.

Nightmares pelage my mind at night. I quit taking sleeping draught.

The nightmares help remind me that I am an awful person. I deserve the misery I'm feeling right now.

Closing my eyes I let sleep take over once more.

_"Sunniva...?"_

_Looking around me, all I could see was myself in a never-ending room of mirrors._

_"Sunniva?" A high pitch giggle echoed._

_"Sunni?" It whispered in my ear. I turned around quite but nobody was there._

_"She's gonna get me!!!!" The woman laughed._

_"Who's there!?" I screamed._

_"Boo!"_

_Screaming I pushed my hands out, a wave shot through my body and the mirrors shattered._

_There laying ahead of me was the lifeless bodies of people I know and love._

_Sirius... Remus... Harry._

_Standing above them holding their wands our to me was Lucius and Draco._

_"I don't understand" bottom lip trembling I rushed forward. "H-Harry..." I screamed. "HARRY!"_

_Running but never seeming to be able to reach, a pale boney hand shot out, grabbing my hair and yanking me._

_"You disappoint me..." Voldemort spat._

_"Sunrise"_

_"S-Severus!" I whimpered. "No don't! Stay back!"_

_He kept come forward. "You deserve this." He whispered. "I could never love you. Never"_

_Rearing his wand back._

_"_ _AVADA_ _KADAVRA_ _!"_

_Blinding Green light hit me._

I shot up out of bed panting. Meghan was watching me hugging a pillow to her chest.

"What's going on between you and Professor Snape?"


	18. Eighteen- Switching tales

"What's going on with you and Professor Snape?" She asked once more. Putting her pillow to the side, she walked over and sat beside me.

I didn't speak.

What did she hear?

"Sunni I'm not going to say anything wrong. I mean I get it... He's well... you see him." Her lips turned up.

"I don't understand what you're saying" I mumbled into my hands looking away from her.

She scoffed, crossing her legs, putting her hands on her hips glaring at me. "Noe you listen right now, Missy. I am your best friend. We share everything. We share secrets far worse than a forbidden love affair with our potions teacher. I am not going to go blabbing my mouth to the whole school if you two are tangoing in the shadows"

"More like howling at the moon" I muttered.

"I'm sorry? Come again?" cupping her ear she leaned closer making me giggle. "Seriously Sunniva. I would never betray you. You know that and unlike most people here I get it. Snape does have a voice that makes you want to howl at the moon. He's an alright person under that cold front he has. I won't judge"

"Really?" I asked, trying to be careful about what I say. I do trust her, I trust her with my life but this isn't just my trust in her involved. This was Severus' Career. His life too and I wouldn't risk that for him. I am not that selfish.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She frowned.

"No, because it's not just my trust in you that matters Megs. We are just Teacher and Student but I so have a fat crush on the man."

Meghan winked, she knew.

"Also I think you should prepare yourself for the day. Pansy is on a strike about confronting you over Draco." She leaned back in the bed. "Do you want to Snuggle? Because I want to snuggle" Holding her arms out she waited for me. "Come on Sunni Bunni. Snuggle little Meggie weggie!"

my mouth came open a little.

"Oh yeah... I heard that. Sunni Bunni. That's cute. I wonder does Professor Snape call you that will he" arranging her feet to lay flat on the bed she trusted her hips into the air.

"Meghan!"

"Sunniva!" She made a screaming face, "Come on! I want to Snuggle!"

"Fine!"

We snuggled for over an hour. She's so clinging but I love her to death.

*** * ***

Miles and Graham stuck by my side the moment I came out of my dorms. Now when someone who loves food just as much as Graham does, voluntarily gives up breakfast to wait on you, that's true friendship. Of course, he does annoying things to me and we have little spats but I know he has my back if I needed him.

He and Miles both had pretty much given the 'fuck off' gesture to anyone who had something to say about me.

"Listen, baby. We got to talk about this stuff with Draco one of these days" He tossed his arm over my shoulder. "I gave my food up for you. I think we've earned the right to know these things."

Miles looked at him, shaking his head. "You know Montague... You can be worse than a girl sometimes. Such a gossip queen"

"At least he's a pretty Queen" I ruffled Graham's hair, making him Grin.

We took our seats at our desks, Umbridge was walking around the room, already passing out Merlin knows what about new theory. I couldn't wait for Harry's lessons to start not that I really needed them. It would just be nice to do some duelling spells though.

"Good Morning Class" She spoke.

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge" Not one person had a happy note to their voices.

"Very good. Today will be viewing some more Practical Theory on why it is wrong to Use a hex"

"We need a Practical theory on why it is right to hex her" I muttered to Miles. He started laughing. She sent a nasty look in our direction. Miles coughed.

"You may begin reading"

Ten minutes in that felt like seven hours of pure boredom some chatter broke out. Hushed whispers but it was enough to make Umbridge mad.

'ahem'

'ahem'

still no order.

"Why do I hear people talking?" She demanded. Me being the annoyed person I am just couldn't help myself. I just can't learn my lesson. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Northmann?"

"It's because you have Ears Professor." I grinned. Laughter broke out.

"SILENCE! I will have order!" She snapped. Her nostrils flaring she looked at me "You think you're funny Miss Northmann?"

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"You think you're amusing?" Her sick sweet voice ringing louder as her cheeks grew redder.

"Again... yeah" Shrugging I looked at her, annoyed. What doesn't she get?

"Detention!" She shrieked. "You simply just can't learn. How you got into the great house of Slytherin is beyond me!"

"And I can clearly see how you did. You're a right bitch"

"OUT! OUT! OUT!"

I stood up and took a bow. "As you wish."

*** * ***

Lunch. Thank the gods for lunch. I am starving. Miles and Graham took a seat on both sides of me. Meghan skipped over. Sitting down in front.

"Did you really call Umbridge a right bitch?" She smirked.

"Yes."

"And then she proceeded in Charms with the Blackboard spell to write 'Umbitch the glitter toad shall have no order' on Flitwicks board. I'm sure she's going to get double detention for that when he goes and taps the board for his next lesson." Miles shook his head taking a huge bite out of his mince pie.

"Not to mention she enchanted the classroom door to scream if she ever walks by it" Graham snapped his fingers winking.

"She did that to every door on the way down" Miles added. Meghan was looking at me grinning stupidly.

"Oh goody! She's going to be coming here eventually. All the doors are going to scream!"

Just then, the great hall quieted down quickly as "Scum! Cow! Umbridge the bitch!" Could be heard echoing. The whole hall erupted into a mad fit of giggles.

"Who is stealing our thunder?!" The Weasley twins shouted. I rose up on the bench and struck a strong man pose.

"Tis I! Sunniva the thunder stealer!"

"Detention Miss Northmann!" McGonagall yelled with a hint of a smile on her face. I took another bow for the second time today. Severus was thumbing his lips while watching me. Amusement dancing in his eyes.

The Slytherin table did not find me amusing one bit except for Miles and Meghan of course and some of the younger years. Sitting back down, I noticed Pansy glaring pretty hard at me as if she was trying to burn holes into my body.

"What is your problem Pansy?" I snapped after ten minutes of her scowling. I couldn't ignore it forever. She was making these huffing sounds.

"I don't like that you hurt Draco"

"Oh remember when I asked for your opinion? Oh, what that's right I didn't. Kindly take your nose and mind your own business. She shut her mouth for the time being, at least.

As soon as we got out of the great hall and the professors weren't present she struck.

_"_ _Stupify_ _!"_

_blocked._

_"_ _Stupify_ _!"_

_Blocked._

_"_ Fight back!" She screamed. Meghan ran up to my side raising her wand.

"No Meghan you're Head Girl. I can handle this!"

Blocking another one of Pansy's spells.

"and you're a Prefect!" She snapped. She grabbed my hand. "We take care of each other"

 _"_ _Ventus_ _!"_ Meghan shouted. Pansy got pushed back into her sneering gang of girls. All this over Draco. I hope he's fucking happy.

"Bombarda!" Pansy flicked her wand. Ducking I rolled away from it. Meghan let out a scream, as she hit the wall.

"Meghan!" Lee shouted. I glance at her. Her face was busted up. She spat blood on the floor, shaking as she tried to stand back up. The twins helped her get up.

Alright, Pansy... Flicking my wand, I rotated the tip, jabbing.

"Protego!" She shouted blocking it.

"Finite" her protective spell was severed. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Pansy stilled, her body locked up as she fell backward. I walked calmly over to her. "You shouldn't try that again. Next time I won't be so gentle."

"Get away from her! I'm not afraid to fight you myself" Lee shouted at me when I got too close. Meghan groaned.

"She didn't do anything!" She snapped. Lee glared at her.

"She is always doing something! She's a walking problem. Her whole existence is a problem! Don't defend her!"

"What is going on here?" Severus's icy cold voice slashed through the tension dying the heat down. His eyes surveyed the scene. Pany stunned. Meghan bleeding and an angry Lee gripping his wand glaring me down. "I suggest you put your wand away now Jordan or you will find yourself in a month's worth of detention. Now who started this fight?"

"Pansy Sir" Meghan spat. "I was trying to defend Sunni when she knocked me with Bombarda."

"Bombarda..." Severus said slowly. "A spell that has been prohibited from being used on other students when not in the proper duelling environment. Well, I see." He waved his wand at Pansy. She sat up, looking on the verge of tears.

"Tell me, Miss Parkinson. Why are you fighting Miss Northmann?"

"I..." She closed her mouth. Meghan snapped.

"Over fucking Malfoy! They broke up and she blames Sunniva for it! She's a raving lunatic! She's mad!"

"Thank you, Miss Carrow" Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Go to the hospital wing you're dripping blood everywhere" Lee was quick to help but she jerked away from him. Fred ended up taking her.

My body was beginning to ache as anger swelled in me once more. I wanted her to suffer. I am so sick of Pansy's obsession with Draco. Here I thought we were finally getting somewhere and she goes and burns it quickly over Draco and I breaking up. You would think that would make her happy but no... Draco shows signs of sadness and it's my fault! Got to go and attack me.

"Ahem!"

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned to look at the woman. My lips curled.

"I think Miss Northmann needs to be punished for fighting back." She smiled letting out a girlish giggle.

"And Miss Parkinson?" Severus asked.

"Oh, I think she's learned her lesson. Miss Northmann here doesn't seem to understand rules, safety, or consideration for others. She got her friend hurt. I'll take her now. She needs to be reminded of those things.

I defend myself and I'm getting punished. That's gold.

Severus moved in front of me a little, She rose her eyebrows keeping that disgusting small teeth smile on her face looking like a puppet. "Something wrong?" She asked. "Is there a problem? The Minister of Magic as gi-"

"I know" He drawled out. He flared his nostrils. Stepping away from me.

_Damn it..._

*** * ***

"Sunni are you feeling okay?" Theodore took a seat beside me. I nodded my head at him, balling into myself. My bones were hurting so badly. My hands were not sporting new sentences. You couldn't read them right now as they were badly swollen but it's enough to make me feel like a fool.

_'I mustn't cause problems. I am a monstrous child. I deserve to be punished.'_

All the anger I've been feeling lately has only grown stronger. I would give anything to sink my teeth into Umbridge's neck and just kill her. She deserves a horrid and most brutal death imaginable. Even after missing Potions to have my hand sliced open, I still had to return tonight to do it once more.

_I loathed her._

"Listen I talk to some of those first years. They're on board and some third years. Do you need me to keep trying or should I stop now? I think some people are getting suspicious though" He whispered.

"Theo let's take a break from it. You've got people talking that's all I needed. I don't think you'll have to say any more about anything again. Just let it simmer. There is bound to be a chain reaction."

_'hoot'_

_'_ _hoot'_

"Is that your owl?" He pointed at the owl perched on the cabinet. I held my arm out. Sam swooped down and landed. I untied the scroll, rubbing his head he took back off.

"I thought all our mail was being checked" Theo commented when he noticed my seal wasn't broken.

"No not Slytherin. Just Gryffindor actually. Umbridge thinks they are the ones who are the only issue at Hogwarts." I peeled the dark green Malfoy seal off.

____________________

_Sunniva,_

_He is upset. I hope you have been doing as you were told._

_Draco has informed you two broke up. This was not the plan, However, Narcissa and I are doing our best to think of something so you two don't have to continue with this ridiculous act._

_Have you been feeling weaker as of late?_

_Of course, I will be there to see your first match. I am very proud of you. So much in fact that I have rubbed it right under John's nose. He became angry and made a scene. Narcissa was very upset with him over breaking her favorite China set. I may not be able to write much anymore. I've been put to work day and night. It's very tiring but stuff must be done._

_I have been given a task to pass to you._

_Go and find about the Chamber of Secrets but do it quietly. There is something there that is needed. You'll know when you see it._

_Only you can get in._

_-Lucius._

_Burn this._

____________________

Reading it once more, I threw it in the fire and did not turn away till it was ash. _Chamber of Secrets._ Where have I heard that before?

"anything important?" Theo asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" I smiled lightly, leaning against the hearth.

*** * ***

I spent enough time scowling and giving myself self-pity for the time. I went on a walk, leaving the common room and my dorm to keep from running into any of my friends. Most of them were mad at me now. Why? I don't know and I no longer cared to know.

This was just childish. A boy. All of this because of a boy.

Harry was sitting beside himself in the courtyard, rubbing his head. I sat down beside him. Watching him rub his scar. Turning to me he forced a smile on his face. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It's my scar" he muttered.

"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," he whispered a lot quieter. Voldemort. The things that man would do if he found out Harry could feel what he was thinking and feeling sometimes. "The night when we came back to Hogwarts he was pleased about something. Now he's just angry."

Lucius has been working hard from what he said. Maybe this is what Harry is feeling?

"Have you had any more weird dreams?" I asked. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head.

"Yes... It's always the same. I am walking along a windowless corridor, At the end is a door but I can never open it. I always wake up before I do. Have you had any more weird dreams?"

"Yeah... A room full of mirrors and then they break. In its place is... Not something I wish to talk about. Have you found a place to practice you know what?" Shuddering. I wouldn't tell him I saw him, Sirius, and Remus dead. No, I could never tell him that.

"Yeah I have an Idea but let me think about it some more. I'll get back to you. I have some homework to do. I'll see you later?" He got up, slinging his backpack on.

"No... I have Detention."

"Umbridge?" He smiled down at me.

"Yup."

*** * ***

It's official.

I'm officially fed up.

I am done.

Grabbing my quill, I dipped it in ink.

____________________

_John,_

_That's right you ungrateful_ **_bastard_ ** _._ _You are_ **_NOT_ ** _my father._ _I hope you choke on your own shit._ _The day you_ **_die_ ** _is the day I'll rejoice. T_ _ake your orders and shove them up your own ass._

_\- Sunniva (_ **_MALFOY_ ** _)_

____________________

"Wow Sunni..." Meghan mumbled. "You must really hate him"

"I don't hate him. I loathe him. I want him to die. If he doesn't die soon I'll do it myself. I promise that"

"What... did he do?"

Pulling the letter out from him telling me to remember that I was nothing but a gift and that I would do well to remember that. Also telling me I would be punished if I don't go to Draco. Seriously how screwed up is that?

It's not like we are being forced into an arranged marriage! We're teens! Teenagers!

"Huh..." She nodded her head. "Is he mental?"

"Yes. He is."

She left it at that.

It's been two days since my fight with Pansy. I've yet to talk to Draco or even see him for that matter. Meghan had just gotten out of the hospital wing this morning.

Due to having yet another accidental shift, this time in our dorm. Meghan thought it would be nice to mention that it wasn't just that one time. Apparently, I had been doing it every night for a week now.

Not only is the nightmares repeating itself. My curse is likely getting stronger.

"Remember Dumbledore wants you in his office in an hour," Meghan grumbled, sliding into bed. "Just don't get caught by Umbridge even if you do have a note. She will insist on being with you because she's a nosey git." She closed her eyes then snapped them back open. "oh yeah and remember to shield that hand! I hadn't forgotten the murderous look Snape was giving Umbridge in the Hall."

"Me either..."

The door clicked open allowing me into his office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking grim but held a small smile out for me. "Come in. Come in Sunni"

"Professor..." I greeted, taking a seat.

"Professor Snape will be here shortly."

We sat in silence, the door clicked back open and Severus stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. He came and stood right behind me. His hand landing on my shoulder.

"It has come to my attention that you were doing better since the removal of the locket but you are slipping back into how it was for you at the start. Shifting in your dorm room, unable to get to the forest in time and the shifts are processing faster."

"yes sir."

He looked at Severus, his hand tighten on my shoulder to a slight pinch. Opening the draw Dumbledore pulled the locket out. "I've been informed that you speak Parseltongue"

"y-yes"

What does that have to do with any of this?"

"I want to show you something. Professor Snape will be with us should anything go astray."

"Do you think that wise?" Severus asked he held a small clip to his voice. He kept his eyes trained on Dumbledore.

"I think it best she knows more. She technically is the heir of Slytherin now." His piercing gaze turned to me. "Come along Miss Northmann"

I followed in between the two men to the second-floor girls' Lavatory where I've had the unfortunate encounter with Moaning Myrtle.

Waving his wand on the wall writing appeared.

" _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._ "

" _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_ "

"We never could get it off the walls do it's been covered up for all these years"

"Who was it that almost died?" I asked staring at it.

"Ginny Weasley. Most unfortunate incident but no one was truly harmed thankfully." Dumbledore said. "Follow me" he covered the writing back up.

We went inside and stood in front of the sinks, Moaning Myrtle came out but went straight into hiding when she saw Dumbledore. "Here on this sink is an engraved snake" He trailed it with his finger. "This tap has never worked. Harry Potter opened this in his second year here at Hogwarts. It is commonly known as the 'Chamber of Secrets' In order to open it one must command it to open with Parseltongue."

Did he want me to open it?

"Er- Do you... uh, want me to open it?" I asked, looking at the tap with the snake.

"Yes. I do" He nodded. Severus let out a little grunt.

"Um okay" Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. " _Aaabnaa_ _"_

_'clunk'_

_'clunk'_

_'_ _shooo_ _'_

The sinks pulled out, the one with the snake dropped to the floor and a big tunnel was now going down into the ground. I looked at Dumbledore pursing my lips. "Now what?"

"Now we go down"

"Down? There are no stairs. Do you expect me to jump to my doom?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No I do not expect that of you Sunniva. You'll be fine. I'll go first if it helps ease your nerves"

Never in my life would I have thought I would have seen Dumbledore slide down anything and yet here it was happening. He slid out of view. I looked at Severus. "He's crazy"

"I know" He smiled. "your turn"

_Alright, here it goes. I'm going to die terribly._

I jumped in. "OOF!" smacking the concrete hard, I slid down onto a pile of bones. Dumbledore was standing looking around. "Professor sir, I think you are a bit strange. I must admit that" I grumbled as he helped me up.

That damn twinkle in his eyes told me he already knew that. Severus landed a lot more gracefully than I did. He was filthy yes. We all were but at least his hair was still maintain. Mine was sticking in all directions in knots.

"The Chamber of Secrets was created by. Salazar Slytherin where he raised a Basilisk inside it. It was his way of dealing with his disagreement with the other founders of Hogwarts over the merit of Blood Purity. The legend was that the Basilisk would purge the school of its Muggle-borns. In order to access it, you must be a direct descendent of Salazar himself."

_That's a bit of an overkill._

We walked to the end where a circular shape that held seven snakes in the middle. It was the only way forward and well it didn't take a genius to know this was the way inside.

" _Aaabnaa_ "

'clunk'

'clunk'

One by one the snakes moved back into a locking position as an eight snake moved around it and disappearing. The door swung open.

"Are you sure there isn't another Basilisk because Professor Sir, that's a-ah big no go for me."

"You are perfectly safe Miss Northmann"

"Alright. Okay" with a bit more pep in my step I walked through the hole. I wouldn't tell him this but I'm actually enjoying this quite a lot. My ancestor built this place. My bloodline built this place. I can see why Voldemort was very keen on finding it.

I would just like to know how Harry was actually able to access this place at all. Dumbledore said you have to be an heir of Slytherin in order for it to access it.

The chamber was long and dimly lited. Several stone pillars were entwined with more Snakes all the way to the top vanishing from view as light could not reach it. There was a slight greenish hue that filled the area making it look rather gloomy. It was cold and very damp. At the very end was a giant statue half-broken of Salazar.

and right in front of it was a very long skeleton of a Basilisk.

Dumbledore moved to it and pulled out a black journal from his robes that had a gaping hole in it and then he pulled out the locket.

"Harry destroyed a part of Voldemort when he stabbed this journal that once belonged to him when he was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle with one of these Basilisk fangs." Leaning down he plucked one out, passing it to me.

"Are you saying that this Horcrux?" I was grinning. Horcruxes were very difficult to make. Very dark magic. I know this because unfortunately, my mother was very interested in it. She claimed to have seen one before but she never said what it was or who it belonged to. She just told me in order to destroy one it has to go beyond magical repair.

A blood ritual needs to be performed where one drinks human blood and then prepare the object for a soul transfer. Kissing the person you murdered like a dementor. Bonding your fragmented soul to their departing one. Casting the Horcrux making spell to attach it to a container.

"It was a Horcrux until Harry destroyed it"

Okay... So I'm guessing that's definitely why Voldemort doesn't have normal features.

"I feel as though this locket" he held it up. "Is also a Horcrux. It would explain why you became so violent and the possession it had over you when you wore it"

Severus' eyes widen just a little as if something click in his mind. He looked at me.

"Okay, but why are we down here?"

Dumbledores eyes lit up. He passed the locket to me. That hissing I was so used to by now filled my ears.

"I have tried to damage it many times but have yet to succeed. I think it needs to be opened with the language of Salazar."

"Parseltongue. You want me to open it and destroy it?"

He nodded his head.

"No" I passed it back. "No. I can't"

"Very well" he sighed. "You won't be attending your classes for the rest of the week. You need to reset as your shifting is getting worse. You'll be spending more time with Professor Snape to regain that control. Don't stay down here too long" he said as he walked back down the path. His shoes making splashes in the water.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Voldemort has Horcruxes..." Turning to look at him he had a tight smile.

"I know. I suspected that much"

"Do you think that's why he is missing some body parts?"

That would explain the missing nose and un-normal eyes. I was beginning to wonder what else he is missing?

"I believe so."

As soon as I knew for a fact that Dumbledore was no longer down here with us I turned to Severus.

"Listen I got a letter from Lucius telling me I needed to find the Chamber of Secrets"

Severus' eyebrows raised as he took that part in.

"Now Dumbledore brought me down here? It's curious, isn't it? Lucius said there was something down here I needed to find and I would know it when I saw it."

"Why didn't you mention this to the Headmaster?" He dropped down to look at the Basilisk skeleton.

"I don't know. He is already suspicious of me in many ways. He did tell me not to be recruiting other students for the DE cause. So he knows I'm not entirely on his side"

The look he was giving me right now, about made my stomach plummet.

He scowled at me after a few moments. "How are you not on the Orders side? Even after everything you've suffered through over this summer?"

"That was training! Voldemort has been exceptionally kind to me since he's began training me himself, Severus. I am the only family is has left. I'm his blood relative" I didn't have to defend him. Lord Voldemort doesn't need defending. He needed a swift ass-kicking yes but never defending. Some of the things he believes in doing was and is repugnant to even me. It's just only as of late has the idea of blood traitors and mudbloods affected me and that was from the locket. Those weren't my ideologies.

Curling his lips shook his head looking disgusted. "You are what you are because of him Sunniva. This blood curse you have. That's because he made you this way. He poisoned you. Took a life you could have away from you and cursed you with this one." 

"I know what he did! Why are you acting like you're against him? You're a spy for Voldemort Severus! You are not a friend of the order and you know it!" I snapped.

He was a death eater through and through wasn't he?

"I am." He drawled out. "But that doesn't mean I accept the fact that the woman I love will one day cease to exist way beyond her time"

My heart was pounding as I listen to him. Even after everything he still loves me. He still tries to make me understand that.

It just can't happen. It can't. I won't risk anything for him. I wouldn't do it.

"Do you have any idea what Lucius might have meant? The only thing I see is Basilisk fangs... Wait"

Severus watched me as I wiggled some of the fangs out. "Give me something. Conjure a bag or something."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he handed me a bag.

"Voldemort said when he was telling me the Slytherins was that Salazar had a wand he made with the core of a Basilisk Horn." I stopped thinking. What were the odds! I couldn't have just been sent to America to attend IIvermorny out of all places!

"And?" He urged me to continue.

"And... That wand created IIvermorny! The snakewood tree in the courtyard. That's the tree that supposedly grew from the wilted wand of Salazar. The tree has extremely powerful medicinal properties. I would make my mother sleeping tonics with it while she was sick."

"The story that was told was, that Isolt Sayre the niece of Gormlaith Gaunt had stolen the wand from her. Brought to the New World on the Mayflower. Isolt and her husband helped create IIvermorny. Eventually, Gormlaith had succeeded in tracking her niece down and deactivated the wand causing it to be useless. They buried that wand in the courtyard of the school"

Severus paced up and down, rubbing his hands as he listened to me. He finally stopped and looked at me.

"The wand core could have been from this Basilisk as he was the one who raised it."

"Yes! And the poeticness of it could be that Voldemort wants to recreate that wand. It would make sense if he had Lucius tell me to retrieve something from here. I bet it's a fang! You can use a basilisk fang for a wand core. The venom is extremely powerful. It's the perfect wand for a dark wizard."

"Or witch" Severus' eyes narrowed not unkindly at me.

"If he made a Horcrux using the locket it wouldn't surprise me if he was also wanting something that ties him to his ancestor. What greater way than having a wand created from this basilisk right here and the wood from the original wand."

"The wood from the original wand is in America" he stopped pacing and grabbed my shoulders gently.

"No Severus it's not. I have a broken part of that tree. I buried it in my backyard when we moved here."

Everything was piecing together. I was always compelled by that tree in America. So much that I was even given a small spruce of it to grow myself. As in a parting gift from the school wishing me well.

With the original wood and now the original basilisk. I understood why I was given these orders.

Voldemort wants to recreate the wand but the question is why?

Why does he want that wand? What could he even do with a wand like that? They are extremely unreliable. Very powerful and dangerous.


	19. Nineteen- Always be There

"Hey Sunni, this just came for you. I hope you don't mind, I picked it up." Meghan passed me a little blue scroll tied up in white twine.

"I think it's from Adrian. He sends me letters decorated like that." she shoved a large cookie in her mouth.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah he's-" She took another bite "he's a bit of an artist"

"Can you please not talk with your mouth so full? You look like a Ronald Weasley"

"That's a-" she grinned. "Compliment" Swallowing she batted her belly. "That boy is a food god. He can eat and he's like my little spirit animal. I love Ronald even if he is a git"

"Complimenting and Insulting him. I like it" I gave her the finger guns. She winked and face planted her bed. Making a dying noise while begging for mercy.

She's a nut.

____________________

_Sunni,_

_Hey, remember me? You know the tall handsome good looking one out of all your friends?_

_You haven't wrote to me all summer. You disappeared on me before school even ended and now I hear you're the New Chaser for Slytherin. Way to go babe! I'm super proud. I'll be in the stands watching your first match._

_Can't wait to see you! I have great news!_

_Anyway, I heard about the Draco incident. Little sis likes to gossip now that I'm not there anymore at Hogwarts. I hope you're okay._

_-Adrian._

____________________

Now I just feel bad. Adrian hadn't crossed my mind sadly enough to write to him but I've been so preoccupied with other things. I would write him back. I need to. I need to write Lucius too.

Going over to the desk, I picked up my quill dipping it in ink.

______________________

_Adrian,_

_I am so sorry! I've been such a bad friend._

_Forgive me?_

_I can't wait to see you! You can tell Graham what an amazing person I am when you see him. He insists that I am a terrible Chaser. I mean come on... If I am good enough to be allowed your spot on the team then I think I'm decent enough. Graham even being captain was outvoted._

_I hadn't even seen your little sister anywhere but it would surprise me if she didn't hear anything. Pansy is being a nasty bitch about Draco. Driving me mad is_ _what_ _she's doing._

_Hope you're well._

_-Sunni._

____________________

  
_L_ _ucius,_

_I got it and I also figured it out. This isn't a good idea you know. It's dangerous and I sincerely advise against it._

_I don't think I'll be helping you much anymore. I can take the punishment and I will take it well but my mind is my own._

_The locket is gone why don't you tell him that. I figured it out and I will play no part in this any longer. I'd much rather be on the sidelines being a Teenager for the time I have left while I am still me._

_My problem is getting worse, Dumbledore has taken me out of my classes for the week._

_If there is a problem with this you can tell him I said tough shit._

_I refuse to be a puppet. I refuse to let someone destroy the best parts of me._

_And if he's reading this and he takes it out on you. That little locket will be destroyed._

_Oh yes, I figured that out too._

_-Sunni._

____________________

  
My two house-elves were working away when I came into the kitchen. As soon as they both saw me they were at my side bouncing happily. Dobby on the other hand was supporting a rather tipsy Winky.

Winky was the crouch family elf. I wonder if she knew I was Melissa Crouch's daughter because as far as I knew. Not even my own grandfather had known about me. If he did why didn't he try and contact me?

"It's good to see you again Dobby, I see you're wearing Hermione's knitted clothes"

"Dobby is loving Hermione's clothes." He smiled brightly then winced as Winky stepped on his feet.

"Hello Winky," I said softly, placing my cup of tea down. Her big brown watery eyes widen as she took me in.

"Mistress Melissa!" She exclaimed. She snorted the snot coming out of her nose and wiped her face. I grimaced a little.

"Don't bes being stupid Winky she is Sunni." Dobby said, patting her back.

"I's been wanting to tells Winky that Melissa is being your mother but I's didn't want to be causing Mistress problems" Daisy whispered.

"But... Weren't you, my mother elf too when she was younger?" Surely winky would have figured that out.

"She would have has she not been drinking so much!" Daisy wrung her hands nervously. "But I's is thinking Master Crouch has erased Winky's memories of me"

"Why would he do that?"

"Mistress Melissa ran away. She was being rebellious with Master John. She took me with her. Master Crouch was not being happy about it." Daisy patted Winky's arm. "Daisy was feeling very lonely without her sister"

Oh, my merlin... Tears whelped in my eyes. Winky and Daisy are sisters. I sniffled.

"Winky?" The tipsy elf fell on her bottom, her big bat ears hunched over slightly. "Winky?" I said louder. Looking up at me she mumbled something.

"Winky, I am Melissa Crouch's daughter"

The little elf, hiccuped, staring at me with her eyes wide and watery. She began to weep. "I's is being a bad elf! I's being bad and now I am all alone!" She cried. "Gone are my masters and Mistress Melissa ran away. You's be looking like her!"

"Winky she's my mother!" I shook her little shoulders causing her head to wobble. "Melissa is my mother Winky. I'm a crouch too."

She stopped weeping. Hiccuping again she tilted her head. A smile forming on her face and then she was throwing her arms around my neck. I let out a surprised squeak. "Oh, yous is a Crouch! I sees it! WInky is so glad! Winky is not alone anymore!"

"Winky love, you were never alone. You have Dobby, Finnly and you have Daisy." Looking at my girl elf she dabbed her eyes with a towel. How come I never notice Daisy and Winky were sisters? It should have been obvious to me once I saw them next to each other and especially after I found out My mother was a Crouch.

I feel as though I have been neglecting my elves now. Ever since I moved here, I don't see them as much as I would like too. Not to mention Raphly my father's elf, I have no idea what has happened to him. I haven't seen him since I left for Hogwarts last year.

"Will Mistress Sunni allow Winky to serve her? I's promise I's will be a goods elf."

I looked at Daisy, she was smiling. Nodding her head frantically with Finnly.

"Sure Winky, you can work for me. I'll be happy to have you."

*** * ***

"Hey Sunni!" Harry caught up first. The two others weren't far behind.

"Hey guys"

"Are you alright? You look pale?" I stopped and looked at all of them.

"I'm fine. Listen, I would love to catch up but I need to get to the library."

"That's okay!" Harry and Ron walked off and Hermione stayed and watched me a little more.

"I'm okay Hermione, honestly" She pursed her lips.

"Well I don't believe you but I won't push it. I have to go that direction anyway so I'll walk with you if you don't mind"

"I don't mind"

She didn't talk much just let me know how her SPEW Campaign is going and well. I kind of missed her. Even if she can be slightly annoying. She left me to continue on my own as her classroom came first.

I barely made it down the hall when I got faint. I leaned against the wall and held my breath and tried to stand back up. Black spots began to cloud my vision and I was doing my best to stay standing. "Oh, no.." I groaned right as pinching in the back of my head came rushing forward. My hands slipped on the wall, dropping my books and I went down.

_A long black corridor with many rows of items stretched miles long in front of me._ _It was so cold and so quiet. Lifting my hands out I followed along the path, listening closely._ _A light flickered in the distance. Picking up my pace I walked a little faster._ _A hissing came from my throat and then I was attacking the man._

_A woman was screaming in the distance to stay with her and the children. R_ _ed hair and a very bloody hand gripped my face. Begging for death._

_"Why..." He whispered. "Sunni?"_

**____________ **

I was in the bloody hospital wing again! Meghan was laying on her belly beside me flipping through a Quibbler Magazine. I watched her flip pages and giggling every now and then. She hadn't noticed I was awake.

The hospital doors opened and Draco ran inside looking frantic.

"Is she okay?! Is Sunni okay?"

"She's f-"

"She is awake" I groaned.

Meghan whipped her head at me. "Sunni! How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know maybe six minutes or less."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, you could have said something." She looked at Draco "You! Get out. Sunniva doesn't need your presence here. You're an absolute little shite and the world's biggest git. Get out."

Draco's nostrils flared, he gritted his teeth, saying nothing. He looked at me. Making Meghan look at me.

"Meg it's fine. Draco, sit down if you want."

Meghan threw her hands in the air. "Seriously! He's the reason, Pansy is being so mental! Why do you want to risk her having another fit?"

"Because Draco is also my best friend Meghan. It's not his fault Pansy is psychotic. Sit down Draco!"

He sat down. His usual cockiness was nowhere to be found. He just looked sad.

"Well, I'm going. I'm hungry and I have a test to study for. I'll tell Dumbledore or Snape that you're awake now." She patted my hand and tossed the Quibbler on the next bed. Before leaving she gave the _'I'm watching you'_ gesture to Draco.

There was that hint of a smile. I was being to wonder if he just shut down.

"What's wrong Draco?" I whispered. His hand came to rest in mine.

"I was thinking about us Sunni. Why it would have never worked. I should have seen it before. You know... You love me I know that but you don't love me the way I want you to."

I didn't know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut and listen to him. He needed to talk and I would listen. I would always listen to him.

"I love you so much. It's almost painful. You're the first person who gets me. Who truly understands me and doesn't just think I'm as Meghan so finely put it 'The world's biggest git'." We both laughed. His grip tightened, leaning forward he brushed my hair from my face and left a kiss on my cheek. "I think it's best we don't date. I understand that now. I love you and I want to have you close to me in any way possible. Even if that means we are just friends because having you as a friend is better than not having you at all."

I felt tears sliding down my face. Draco caught one with his thumb and brushed it away. "Do you forgive me?" He asked. Now, why on earth was he asking for forgiveness? There was nothing to forgive. It was I who should be asking.

Okay, I can do this. I'm just going to outright tell him. I'm going to tell him I got sexual with someone else. He deserves to know. He's thinking he did something wrong when it was I who did.

Okay Sunni! Pull yourself together!

"Draco..." I sat up more. "Listen I need to tell you something."

He straightened up.

"There is nothing for me to forgive because you're not the one who cheated." He loosened his grip, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? You cheated?" Leaning back, he crossed his arms.

"Yes... I got a little intimate with someone else before we broke up. I... I am sorry but I think you should know about it." I was struggling so hard to get the words out. His face fell and he sneered at me.

"I was feeling bad thinking I did something wrong and you tell me that you had sex with someone else! We were together Sunniva. I was your boyfriend! We hardly have done anything together because well... because I talk to my mother and she thinks you were raped! Okay, So I was being patient with you. And you go have sex with someone else! Was it Potter? I swear Sunni if it was Potter I'm go-"

"No..." I turned away from him. I never told Narcissa anything. She was right though. I was being hard-pressed about doing much with Draco ever since my little cry fest after we did do something. He was being gentle with me? He was holding out and dealing with my issues and I had no idea how much he was. Now I really do feel like the shittiest person in the world.

"Sunniva... Never mind you're cheating. Were you raped? Yes or no?" His voice softened once more. His hands landed on my shoulders, rubbing them. "Yes or no? Please tell me"

"y-yes..." I stuttered, can I ever stop crying? I'm stronger than this. I have been crying about everything lately. This is ridiculous.

"When?"

"Last year."

He sucked in a hard breathe. His grip tightening on my shoulders and I winced slightly. Gritting through his teeth, "Who?" His voice became deadly. I turned to face him.

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"The man impersonating Moody?" His eyes widened. "I thought... I thought he was your uncle?"

"He is" My voice cracked. Draco fell back into his chair looking like he was going to throw up any second.

"That's disgusting" he spat. "Sunni!" He was back on his feet and I was yanked into his chest. Holding my head to him, he was pressing me hard.

"I can't- I can't breathe" I gasped pulling away.

"Sorry" He smiled sheepishly. "Sunni I'm so sorry that happened to you. I should have known. I shou-"

"Draco it's okay. It's fin-"

"IT'S NOT FINE!" Draco roared.

"That's enough!" Madam Pomfrey yanked the curtains open. "That's enough Mr. Malfoy" her eyes turned on me and soften tremendously.

Did she hear all that?

"If you ever need someone to talk to Sunniva, my doors are always open or we can get someone in here to talk to you. A specialist..."

Fucking hell.

"I'm okay Madam Pomfrey" I smiled brightly at her forcefully. I didn't want anyone to know about anything. Why I thought it was a good idea to open up to Draco here and now is beyond me.

The curtains opened up more. Dumbledore was now standing there smiling lightly as he looked at all of us.

"Is Miss Northmann free to go?" He asked. Madam Pomfrey spluttered and straighten up instantly.

"I believe so. Do you want to stay longer Miss Northmann?" She asked me promptly.

"No, I'm good!" I threw my legs from the bed and stood up too fast causing me to be a little dizzy. I swayed slightly. Draco's arms wrapped around me to steady me.

"Easy does it Child there is no rush" Madam Pomfrey scolded. "You've hit your head enough times today. You've hit your head too many times to be exact. You must be careful!"

"Sorry" I muttered, removing myself from Draco's embrace. I shuffled over to Dumbledore's side. He held his arm out.

Walking up to his office we passed up a very sour-looking Umbridge. She was scowling at me. Probably upset for missing my detention. Dumbledore didn't give her a chance to have a word with me. He just stirred us away the moment she looked at us.

Once in his office, I got settled down into a chair. "Lemon drop?" He opened a canister.

"You know I can never say no to that professor" I took one gratefully. Popping one in my mouth. He smiled.

"Right you are Miss Northmann. Now on to business." He settled himself down on the edge of his desk. Looking down his spectacles at me.

"You had a vision again, yes?"

I fidgeted a little, pushing the lemon drop to the side of my cheek to talk.

"Yes Professor. I think one of the Weasleys is going to be injured by Nagini."

"May I see this vision?" He stood up, motioning the pensive out before I could even say yes.

"Of course" I squeaked. There is nothing I hate more than it is having someone poking in my memories. Severus wasn't here and now Dumbledore would be entering my mind for the first time.

I was crossing my fingers that he never will run across a memory that is ultimately very inappropriate.

"I feel we should teach you this spell by now" he commented. Holding his wand out about to press it to my temple. "It would be most helpful in saving time I assure you."

_And it will keep people from being in my head..._

"Prepare yourself"

I focused on the vision the most, pushing everything far back. A slight pinch and he was in. Then he was out within five seconds.

"I must applaud Professor Snape on his Occlumency lessons with you. You have focused well." His bright blue eyes were shining in proudness.

"Thank you, sir" a huge weight was relieved off me. I didn't realize I had even improved. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

At least one thing in my life was worth being proud of.

He poured the memory into the basin and dipped his head in. I sat watching for a few moments. When he pulled out he had a look of disdain on his face. He glanced at me humming softly. Thinking hard.

"Perhaps it's best we have you seen by a more experienced healer on Maledictus."

What?

' _It must not happen'_

I jumped. Dumbledore tilted his head at me. "Are you okay?"

It must not happen!

"I uh... Um," I fumbled with my hands and pointed at my head. "I can hear him sir" I whispered very quietly. He nodded his head understanding.

I thought when I took that locket off the voice would go away but boy was I bloody damn well wrong.

"Stay here Miss Northmann. I'll be back shortly. You are free to look around I feel Fawkes has missed you. Why don't you go say hello"

He left immediately. I got up and walked over to the bird. He cawed at me. Ruffling his feathers. One golden and red feather dropped into my hands from his beak. Tilting his head he blinked at me.

"Thank you, Fawkes." I smiled up at him. Taking the feather I tucked into my jacket pocket.

The door opened. Dumbledore had returned with Severus and... A very distraught Meghan.

She was sniffling and hiccuping her brown eyes rimmed red. Her cheeks were very flushed.

"She dropped down on the floor letting out a wail into her hands. I rushed to her. "Megs!"

"Sunni!" She sobbed. A letter fell from her hands as she launched her arms around me. "My momma... My momma d-died. She's b-been k-killed."

My heart was pounding hard. I clutched her to me. Shushing her. Dumbledore looked down at us. A grim frown on his face. Severus shut the door. Leaning down he picked up the discarded letter from the floor.

"Meghan, I am writing to you now hurriedly to inform you that your beloved stepmother has been murdered. An unknown wizard had come into our home looking for something. I do not think he knew she was there. I found your house-elf Tiny cowering in your closet clutching your mother to her. I need you to return home at once with your sisters. I will be there tonight to retrieve you. We need to go into hiding. I fear that it was you they are after. Your birth mother is no longer in Albania. I've looked everywhere for her. She's nowhere to be found." He shared a look with Dumbledore. I furrowed my eyebrows confused why would someone look for her? And her birth mother was in Albania?

Meghan let out another wail. "I loved her y-you k-know. S-she was always s-so kind to me. L-loved me as h-her own."

"Shh. Megs you're going to be okay. I'm so sorry." I rubbed her back, rocking her lightly.

"Sunniva..." Dumbledore looked down at me.

"It's okay Meghan knows everything. We have no secrets." Except for Severus though I think she knows.

"Meghan. I understand you're very upset but we must discuss something dire." Dumbledore opened his canister. "Lemon drop?"

I grinned. Meghan glanced at it, nodded her head weakly. She took five and shoved them in her mouth. Grimacing.

Giggling I hunched over. "They're called lemon drops for a reason Meghan!"

She squinted her eyes no longer just watery from her sadness. "Oh my God Dumbles. This is so bitter. Why?"

"I think she's all better now" he clasped his hands. "Always does the trick" Severus rolled his eyes pinching his nose.

I felt momentarily bad for him. He must have put up with this quite bit.

"What's this I hear about his voice being in your head again?" He drawled out, dismissing a current Meghan still puckering her mouth. Serves her right taking five.

*** * ***

Meghan was all packed and ready to go, I put Azrael in a small container with holes and handed her him.

"What? Are you sure? I'm mean... He's your pet" she whispered.

"I know but I think you'd like to keep him. Keep you company while you're away." I fumbled with my sleeve. She threw her arms around me.

"You're the bestest most amazing friend a girl could ever have. I'm going to miss you so much." Her waterworks starting up once more.

"I'll miss you to Megs," I mumbled into her hair.

Meghan would be leaving tonight, within minutes to be exact. We were all in the common room saying goodbye. Her twin sisters were looking like they would be pulling a Wednesday and a Pugsley any given second. I sidestepped from them quickly. Just as Uncle fester known as Goyle smacked down a boy from getting too close to them.

"Honestly Meghan. I swear your family is the reality version of The Addams Family. I'm serious"

"I can't disagree. Try living with them. Hestia scares the hell out of me."

"So listen I was thinking" Miles settled up next to us.

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." I smiled at him.

"I don't understand. Wha- why are you always mean to me? I do nothing but love you and you hurt me like this. You're awfully rude." Miles glowered at me.

"Oh come here, Miles." Meghan sang pulling him into a hug. "Of course you can write me."

"How..." He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Snape isn't the only person who can read minds"

"What!" I shouted.

That's how she knows!


	20. Twenty- DA Lessons

Finally back in my classes and already Harry was up my ass on trying to talk to me. I grinned at him from across the room. He had a sneaky smile.

Draco had noticed.

"What's going on between you two?" He asked.

"None of your business" I smirked. Flicking my wand at Crabbe making the pie he was putting to his mouth shoot away into what was supposed to be a wall and wounded up being Umbridges hair.

I paled.

Laughter erupted into the room. I ducked down, sliding under the table as she began screaming.

Oops.

Miles and Theodore took the blame. They sent me smiles. My hands were the talk in the Slytherin common room much to Meghan's insistence. Everyone knows Umbridge had it out for me. My house was coming to my rescue once more.

If there is one house to be proud of it was Slytherin. We look out for each other. That's something no one knows. We aren't just a bunch of bullies.

Most of us have hearts of Gold and when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

"Finally!" Harry yanked me around a corner. "Listen. We found a place for the lessons. Half-past seven be on the seventh floor. Near the troll tapestry tonight" he rushed off leaving me a little shocked.

A grin broke out on my face and I skipped to Herbology with so much pep in my step nothing could damper my mood.

*** * ***

I walked along the corridor to the trolls training for the ballet. Neville and Luna were waiting outside. "There you are. Harry wouldn't start without you" Neville grinned. "This is so exciting" he pushed open the doors.

"Hello, Sunniva Northmann" Luna dreamily spoke.

"Hi Luna"

We walked into the room. Everyone was there. I walked up to Harry and Hermione.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to have a Slytherin here," Zacharias said. The Weasley twins told him to shut up sending me winks. Lee slowly shuffled over to me.

"I'm sorry about before Sunni. It's just I love Meghan."

"No need for apologies Lee." I patted his shoulder. "I love Meghan too. She's like a sister to me. I understand. She's lucky to have you."

Grinning he threw his arm over my shoulder. "How is she doing? Her father won't let me talk to her. Keeps sending my letter back. The racist bastard."

I had the regretful pleasure of meeting Mr. Carrow. He made my father look like a saint.

I am so proud of Meghan. She had me believing her father was a nice man but she had hidden a lot. He was an evil bastard.

and he hated Lee.

Lee came up to kiss his girl goodbye and he had called Lee a very racial slur. I had my wand out that resulted in me being dragged away by a very angry Severus. And a screaming Umbridge about my needing to be taught respect. Let's just say my hand is pretty sore still.

He glanced down at it. "Thank you for sticking up for me." He whispered.

I held my hand out. "Lee for you... I would accept it a million more times. You don't deserve to be called that disgusting word. You're a great guy."

"Look at you Lee" George grinned. "Always being protected by the ladies."

"By snakes" Fred added. "Who knew Slytherins could be so... Feisty" he pinched my cheek. I slugged him in the arm. He recoiled. "No! Bad Girl! Bad!" He flicked my nose.

I froze...

He froze...

Charlotte was tapping her foot, arms crossed. "I highly recommend you two stop right now or I will be writing your mother Fredrick Weasley. And you Sunniva. Save the violence for the Quidditch match when we kick your ass."

"Hey!" Ron shouted. "If you five are done Harry is trying to talk!"

We all waved him off. The twins calling him a git.

"What is this place?" Dean asked.

"This is the place we've found for practice sessions" Harry fixed his collar.

"It's bizarre," Fred said, frowning. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked from the end of the room, pointing at the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass. I backed up right as one of the Sneakoscopes started whirling around when he picked it up.

"Dark detectors," Harry said stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled... Like it's going off right now. That's curious" he took it from Dean and began walking around the room with it. It started blaring right as he stood next to me. I yanked it from him and slammed it against the wall. The blaring stopped.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hey! Now I might be a Slytherin but I swear if one of you calls me Dark I'm going to rip your throat out with my bare hands and feed it to the giant squid."

Lavender who was closest to me, slipped further away from me but the twins. They stepped closer.

"As I said. You can't rely on them" Harry spoke up. Looking at me curiously. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said. There were a few giggles. Me included.

"Harry's leader," Cho said, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," she said, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand. "Thanks," Harry's face was burning as red as a tomato. "what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina said looking hopeful.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Chi suggested. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

Ginny stepped forward. "Make it stand for Dumbledores Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione said, "That's a majority - motion passed!" She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

**DUMBLEDORE'S** **ARMY**

"Okay well, I was thinking we should practice Expelliarmus first. It's basic but it's really useful."

"Oh, please," Zacharias said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"If you don't shut your mouth I'm going to shut it for you!" I snapped. Honestly, someone should throw his ass out. I'll oblivate him if I have to.

"It's okay Sunni..." He placed his hand on mine. I clenched my teeth. Okay, I'll be quiet.

"I've used it against him. It saved my life."

Ha! I could have broken out a petty dance at the look that stupid Hufflepuff. He puts so much shame on such a good house. 

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.  
Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

 _Sassy Harry..._ I was so proud of him.

"I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice," Harry said at once.

Nobody chose Neville. I walked over to him. "You can be my Partner Neville" we smiled at each other.

"Ah Sunni..." Harry said quietly. "Why don't you sit this out for a moment."

"Why?" I asked slowly. He rubbed his neck and motion his head over to Ron. He was glaring very hard at me with a Lavender Brown.

"Ah. Okay," I whispered sadly.

_Honestly why even invite me?_

The room was full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Harry was too quick for Neville, his wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks, and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Harry retrieved it with a Summoning Charm.

I watched everything. These people were awful. I cringed a few times. How do you hurt yourselves with Expelliarmus?

" _Expelliarmus_!" Neville shouted. Harry's wand flew from him. I jumped up screaming.

"WAY TO GO NEVS!" I jumped up and down clapping. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him

"I DID IT!" Neville yelled gleefully. "I've never done it before - I DID IT!"

"Good one!" Harry said. I winked at him thankful he didn't discourage him. I made a point to be Nevilles personal hype woman. 

"Okay Sunni. You can practice with Neville" Harry said. I stepped forward pulling my wand out.

"Prepare yourself Neville" I grinned.

" _Expelliarmus_!" His wand shot out of his hand.

"Darn..." He muttered.

We went back and forth. I let him get my wand a few times after I knocked his from him one after another. I was starting to feel slightly bad.

"Okay, stop!" Harry shouted. "Stop! STOP!"

A whistle sounded. I dropped my wand to my side. Looking at Harry.

"That wasn't bad, but there's definite room for improvement." Harry grimly looked at all of us. His eyes landed on me.

"Sunni do you want to go a few rounds with me?" He asked. Neville picked up his wand.

"You do that I need a break" he mumbled. Rubbing his hand.

"I am sorry for that Neville" I accidentally shot his hand. It was red. I looked at Harry. "Sure. I would like that"

Getting in stance Harry and I face each other and Bowed. He was smirking. I was doing my best to keep the smugness off my face.

" _Expellairmus_!" He shouted.

Using my nonverbal incantation I blocked him. I shot the spell at him back. He ducked. Blocking me back.

There was a clutter as everyone grew quiet around us. Sliding across the floor grinning.

" _Ventus_!" I sang, Harry Blocked me once more.

" _Expellairmus_!"

Blocked.

"What..." He breathed. " _Expellairmus_!"

Blocked. Flicking my wand. His wand flew to my hand.

"Ha! Better luck next time Harry." I grinned. Doing the running man. I twirled over to him passing him his wand and ruffling his hair. He grinned at me. We bowed to each other goofily.

"Thanks for that. I should go walk around some more" he walked off. Fred and George settled next to me.

"That was wicked. You should teach us too!" George smiled.

"Yeah!" Luna dreamily added. Oscar grinned at her, clasping her hand tight. He nodded his head.

"Uh... Yeah sure," I rubbed my arm.

Back to practicing with Neville. I took to walking around a few times as Harry asked me to do once Neville was just too beat to continue. We moved around the room, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, everyone's performances improved a little at a time.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione called from the other end of the room, "have you checked the time?"

Harry blew his whistle; everybody stopped shouting  
" _Expelliarmus_ " and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.

"Well, that was pretty good, but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Let's say next Wednesday night, we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

Everyone started filing out.

"That was good, Harry," Hermione said. Just as everyone left. I kind of lingered behind.

"Yeah, it was!" Ron said. enthusiastically. "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"

"Only once," said Hermione, snootily. "I got you loads more than you got me -"

"I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times -"

"Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet-"

"Uh, Harry?" I asked. They all looked up at me.

"I thought you left," Harry said walking over to me.

"No, I'm still here" I smiled sheepishly. "Listen I was wondering. Do you think it's a good idea I'm here with you?"

"It's not" Ron butted in glaring. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow making him grunt.

"It's fine. If anyone has a problem with you they can take it up with me. I want you here Sunshine" Harry put his arm around my shoulders. "Listen we will talk more soon for now. You should Hurry to your dorm. Umbridge is hard on you almost if not worse with you than me. Your hands are scarred up. Let's not make it worse."

"Thanks, Harry" I hugged him right and ran out of the room.

I had made it to my dorm just in time as Filch came around the corner. 


	21. TwentyOne- Mudbloods and Heartbreaks

_"Kill them!" Voldemort roared over a bawling Sunniva. She was clutching Meghan's hand. "Kill them all!"_

_Sunniva screamed 'no' begging for him 'to let them just go'._

Meghan flipped over into her Snake form hissing baring her fangs. Sunniva shook her head frantically.

_"No! I won't!" She screamed. "I won't! I won't! I won't!"_

_Hermione Granger shuffled back against the wall with Dean Thomas._

_Meghan struck Dean. Her fangs sinking into his neck. Sunniva felt the pull of her Lynx._

_"KILL THEM SUNNIVA! YOU ARE A GAUNT!"_

_She could not fight the pain any longer. "_ _Mione_ _... Forgive me. Please. I'm so so so sorry!"_

_She shifted. Hermione screamed. Dean fell to her feet. Dead._

_Pouncing forward Sunniva had bit into_ _Hermione's_ _neck, ripping her throat out._

_Voldemort laughed gleefully. Sunniva shifted back, covered in her friend's blood. Meghan shifted back as well looking sick. "_ _Nagini_ _... Dinner" he hissed. Both girls watch the snake eat their friends._

_Looking up above them as more blood dripped from the chandelier was an impaled Lee Jordan. The Weasley twins hung by their necks._

_All their friends surrounded them bloody, ripped to shreds, and dead as a doornail. Meghan looked to her best friend. Sunniva looked at her._

_Both girls screamed breaking the Malfoy Manors glass._

_All while Voldemort laughed. Lucius stood in the doorway clutching a small little boy._

_He had Severus' eyes..._

_______________

I was terrified to even go near Hermione for a week straight. My heart could not take looking at her, Lee, or even the twins.

Even looking at Severus was hurting me to the core. He took notice of me. Meghan being gone and not sleeping in Draco's bed anymore made me alone. I felt so isolated.

I attended all my classes, doing everything I needed to get done, and now as dinner came around. I found myself unable to dodge Hermione any longer.

When I looked up at her I felt rage. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to watch her die painfully. I shoved the feelings down. Trying to suck that rage up in one bottle and toss it.

But I was struggling the more she called my name the more I wanted to snap.

I wish she would just leave me alone.

' _Why don't you take care of her then?_ _'_

She's my friend...

' _She's a_ _mudblood_ _. A disgrace to our kind. Take care of her.'_

My fingers wrapped around my wand.

"Sunni!" She called out, grabbing my robe. I was unable to hold off the pain... The anger... I screamed like a wild animal. She was now on her back, eyes wide and scrambling to get away from me. Grabbing her ankle, I tangled my hand in her hair. Gripping hard. My hand going for her throat.

"Get off her!" Hands grabbed me.

Breathing heavily I snarled. Screeching.

_**Severus** _

She wasn't sleeping. That was evident. She was dragging herself to her classes. Keeping her eyes cast down.

Her friends were always watching her with concern. Even Draco had come to me sprouting his worries. Saying I should talk to her since she looks up to me so much.

In a way, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little touched by Sunniva expressing her care and her admiration for me to all her friends. They all have come to me several times this week asking me to talk to her.

I would so today except. I didn't have to talk to her.

I was currently guiding through the parade of students. Trying to get to her.

Sunniva's eyes were screwed tight, she was breathing hard. Seeming to be having an internal battle within herself. Tears were streaming down her face.

I knew that look. He was talking to her again. She had let her guard down.

"Move! Out of my way you useless children!" The crowd started to part but I was too late.

Sunniva opened her eyes. They were pure black once more. She snarled. A deep roar coming from her sent several students scrambling away out of fear. She twisted, quicker than anyone could blink.

Hermione Granger was on the ground scrambling away screaming. I began pushing the children around me out of my way. Sunniva lunged tackling Granger. Her hands about to wrap around her neck when the Weasley boy jumped in with Potter hauling her off.

"Get off her!" Weasley bellowed flinging her hard to the ground. Potter wrapped his arms and legs around as he laid on his back with her on top of him. She was snarling and snapping her jaws like a wild animal. Saliva spewing from her mouth.

She was looking crazed. Mad. Everyone was watching her. Sunniva's beautiful eyes were lost in its place of black.

Ron took several steps back from her.

"Move!" I yelled. Rushing I got down to her side. She watched me her chest heaving rapidly she snarled again. Breaking free from Harry's grip and trying to lunge at Granger once more. I caught her throwing myself on top of her. Wrestling her to the ground.

She was stronger now.

I felt her bones shifting under me. She was going to change her in front of the damn school!

Oh, my beautiful Sunrise. I'm so sorry. Whipping my wand out I jabbed it to her head. Knocking her out.

She went limp under me. Pulling my cape off I covered her. That damn bitch Umbridge screaming she will have order walked over smiling tightly down at the scene before her. She looked at me. Flicking my hair from my face I stood up.

"I have it covered Professor Umbridge."

She giggled.

"Yes, I can see that. What was this unpleasant girl doing again?" Her foot hit Sunniva's face. Clenching my wand. I was prepared to strike her if she did that again.

"She's having a tough day" I drawled out.

"Tough!" Weasley yelled.

"Quiet!" I growled. Weasley snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm handling it, Professor. Your assistance is not needed." Keeping the venom from my voice. I leaned down. Picking Sunniva up into my arms. She laid limply.

"I see you had to stun her. How unfortunate. I shall have a word with her when she wakes. She needs to be taught another lesson.

"I said I have it a handle it wo-"

"Dolores!" Minerva bounded forward. "Dolores come quick someone set furnish pixies off in your classroom"

Her disgusting face twisted into pure anger before she stormed off. Minerva shared a small tight smile at me. Glancing up at Albus he nodded his head putting his wand away.

They caused a distraction. Those two were just as keen as I am on keeping Sunniva safe.

Walking quickly to the hospital wing, I laid her down. She groaned loudly. Waking up.

Her bright green eyes blinked up at me.

"There you are" I muttered. Brushing her hair from her face. "My sweet girl"

"Severus... I'm afraid I'm not okay anymore." She whispered. "I'm so scared. He's back"

"I know" I mumbled into her hands. Kissing them I held them right. "I know"

*** * ***

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room. After Hermione being looked over by Pomfrey. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were going head to head in a verbal fight both of which contemplating on casting spells at each other.

Hermione was crying into her sweater. 'Why did she attack me? What was wrong with her? What had I done for her to do that?'

"She attacked Hermione!" Ron yelled. Harry threw his hands into the air angrily.

"YOU SAW HER! THAT WASN'T HER!" he yelled getting fed up with how everyone was talking about the girl he loved like family.

"She's a monster!" Lavender Brown butted in.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. Hermione cried harder getting comforted by the Corbin sisters.

Neville stepped forward, puffing out his cheeks. Releasing a deep breath. "Did you see her eyes? Didn't you hear her? Ron, I think Harry is right."

"Nobody asked you, Longbottom! But out!" Ron bellowed. Neville stepped back, his head falling. He shuffled away, upset.

"Don't yell at him!" Angelina yelled. "He's right! You saw her!"

Harry was getting angrier by the second. Yelling and arguing broke out between everyone over what just happened.

It was Ginny who quieted everyone down. Standing on the tabletop she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut it!"

Everyone went quiet.

"I think we should all just let this go for now. There is no reason to be fighting! Don't you see Hermione? She's upset and your fighting isn't helping her!"

Harry leaned over to Hermione looking at her. She wiped her eyes sniffling.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I don't understand what I did" her lips trembling. "Mrs. Weasley said she was better now because Dumbledore said she was.

"Well, he was wrong!" Snapped Ron.

"Shut it you, great big git!" George yelled.

"Yeah, Ronald!" Matilda who doesn't necessarily like Sunniva much anymore had even understood that something was off.

"Whatever!" Ron stormed out of the common room. Hermione looked up at her friends.

"I don't think I can be friends with her now. At least not while she likes this. Harry, I hope you can understand. I am sorry"

Harry understood very well though. "That's alright Hermione. I'll talk with her. I'm sure she's feeling very awful right now"

"That will do!" A stern McGonagall came into the room, ruffling her skirts. "Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you at once. As for you Potter. You're needed in the Hospital Wing."

Harry arrived in the hospital wing. Severus was leaned over on the bed brushing her hair from Sunniva's face. She weakly smiled up at him.

Harry coughed feeling awkward. 'Why was Professor Snape touching her like that?'

Severus stood up. "Potter" he sneered.

"Snape" Harry glared.

"Northmann" Sunniva smiled sheepishly. Both of them looked at her. "What... I felt a little left out"

It took Severus strength not to laugh at her ridiculousness. Harry on the other did laugh but the look Severus had given him made him stop immediately.

"Ah good, you're here" Dumbledore appeared with Hermione trailing slowly behind him.

"Miss Northmann" he began. "I've informed Miss Granger on the circumstances and there is no reason any longer to self punish yourself." Hermione peeked out from behind Dumbledore at Sunniva.

Sunniva folded into herself refusing to look at Hermione. Her eyes screwed shut again.

"Yes, I figured as much. Professor Snape. I think it would her some good to go do it now." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded his head and helped Sunniva to her feet. Shielding her eyes with his hand, pulling her by her arm out of the hospital wing quickly.

Harry and Hermione faced Dumbledore confused. "All in due time. All in due time. Until then I feel a good night is in order. I sincerely advise keeping your distance, Miss Granger."

*** * ***

** _Sunniva_ **

We were in his office. Shoving me in a chair he gave me no time to focus and he was invading my mind.

I pushed hard and failed to get him out.

Pulling out, he did it again. Over and over. I was losing my control completely. Crying heavily, I whimpered.

So many bad memories were rising to the surface on top of what I had just done to a girl I called a friend. My guard was down and now I was struggling to breathe. To fight back.

I didn't want to continue. I was done fighting. 

  
_"Who loved you most?"_

_"You daddy" I giggled._

_"That's right!"_

_"I'll be there in a second Sunni!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Hold on!"_

_"Grab the big one! Good job Sunni!"_

_"Take care of her... Please, John. Don't keep hurting our little girl."_

_"I promise"_

_"You be strong Sunniva. You be strong!"_

  
"Get out of my head!" I screamed! Pushing back. "Get out!"

" _Leglimens_!" Severus pushed back in.

_"You're so silly Sunshine. My little Flower."_

  
Severus pulled out. Looking stunned. "Melissa..." He whispered.

"Yeah" I breathe. Wiping the tears. "My beautiful mother is gone."

"Sunniva... You must learn better control." He tilted my head back with his index finger. "Control your emotions. It's the only way."

"Can't we just stop for the night? Everything is becoming too much for me. I just need to rest. Please" I begged.

He swallowed hard. Nodding his head he grabbed my hand.

Severus pushed me down on his chair in his room. He locked his door. My eyes trailed over to the fireplace. Then to his book collection. He had many books sprawled on the table in front of me.

I leaned over picking one up.

**_'Taming the beast: Tips on controlling a_ ** **_Maledictus_ ** **_Curse'_ **

I picked up another.

_**'Reversing blood curses'** _

_**'Life with a beast'** _

_**'Tips and tricks on helping Seers'** _

_**'Seers: A guide to guiding the Third eye'** _

"You've been studying..." I mumbled as he took a seat beside me.

"Yes," he didn't look away from me. "I made a promise to the woman I love a while ago. She may not feel the same now but I still do and I keep my promises."

I sniffled. Wiping my face.

"Sunniva... I love you and this... This path you're going down. I won't let you sink alone. I'll go down with you even if that means I burn too."

"Oh, Severus!" I cried out. I jumped into his lap crying my heart out into his neck, breathing in the smell of home.

Wrapping his arms around me. "Even if I can't understand. I will always try to take your pain and spread some sort of light on you as you have for me. You'll never be alone as long as I breathe." He grabbed my face. "I love you."

"I love you!" I cried out. "I am so sorry! I'm sorry for everything." The word vomiting would not stop.

"I am so terrified every day. Every single day. I bottle it up inside. I keep it to myself. I know I'm stronger than this but I am so mentally exhausted. I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I love you so much that it hurts my soul. It hurts me that I can't be anything with you. That you can't just shield me from the world. I'm... I'm so terrified of disappointing Voldemort to the point he may hurt Narcissa or Draco or Lucius or you to get to me!-"

"I can't ask enough and I never I'll never deserve it but please forgive how stupid I've been. Please forgive me. I promise I'll try harder. I promise but please don't ever leave me to fight alone. I couldn't bear to lose you!-"

"SUNNI!" He shook me hard. My head wobbled. Quieting me instantly.

"Love. I'll never give up on you. Never. I'm here. I am not going anywhere." Grasping my face he pressed his lips to mine. Kissing me gently. "I am right here. I am right here" he mumbled against me as he peppered my face in his kisses.

"I need you... I need you close" muttering against his neck, pressing my lips under his jaw. He groaned.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled up. Positioning myself to straddled him, I tangled my hands in his hair.

"I need you" I whispered. Letting my tears fall. They splashed across his cheeks. "Please" I begged.

Pulling back he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you crying?" Brushing my tears away with his thumbs.

"I just love you so much, Severus. So much. I am done fighting this with you. I want you. I want you and only you. Please"

A deep growl rumbled in his chest. So primal. Lifting me he, stood keeping me wrapped around him, holding me by my thighs he kicked his bedroom door open.

Tossing me onto the bed, he crawled on top of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly as he began unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'm sure" staring up at him I tried to show him how much I love him. Severus was the best man in my life. He was pure joy to me. Everything about him. Those dark eyes... That hooked nose. That smile that he reserves only for me. His deep laugh. The way he flicks his hair from his face and the wit he has.

He was so smart, so handsome and he was all mine.

My panties slid down my legs. Getting up I watched him remove his clothes neatly folding them and laying across the chair.

He crawled back on me. "Are you sure?" He asked once more.

"I love you" leaning up, I caressed his face. "I love you" kissing him, I pulled him close. "Let me show you my love, Severus"

Flipping him over, I settled over top of him, gripping him in my hand, he hardened more. His eyes closing, he let out a soft groan. Moving my hand, I pumped him loving the sounds he was making.

Sliding down to my knees. I wrapped my lips around him. He let out a gasp. Sitting up.

Glancing up at him, keeping my lips wrapped around working against him. His dark eyes were staring down at me in surprise full of lust. I took him deeper wanting to make him feel good.

Groaning he fell backward unto his back, tangling his hand in my hair pushing my head down just a little more. Encouraging me to take more.

I could feel him against the back of my throat. Driving me to go a step further. Sliding my hand under him I cup him, massaging him. A feral growl erupting in his chest.

Smirking, I suckered harder. He was soon twitching under me and I swallowed greedily.

Gripping my hair hard. He yanked me up, smashing his lips to mine. Pushing his tongue in my mouth, I let him explore, straddling him.

I sank myself unto him letting out a gasp. Only he could fill me this way.

He was the perfect fit. Moving against him, we both let out desperate puffs of air. Hugging me to him, he lifted me up slowly and slowly thrusting himself back into to me.

Flipping us back over, he held himself up on one arm. Grabbing my hip, he pulled all the way out. Pushing back in making me feel him all over again.

Sighing and trembling. He made love to me. Clasping me against him, murmuring the loveliest words into my ears.

"Severus!" I cried out. The tightening in my belly and a releasing force I came hard around him. "I love you. I love you" I moaned.

Kissing me he came, pushing hard. He grabbed my face roughly. Grunting he pushed harder.

"I love you my beautiful Sunrise.


	22. TwentyTwo- Quidditch and The Heiress

Sometime during the week, I had received an anonymous letter enclosing a fake Galleon.

'The numerals around the rim of the coin will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes. When he sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin. All coins each person's have will change to mimic his'

"I bet that was Hermione showing off again..." I muttered putting the coin under my mattress. "Protean Charm." I grinned slightly.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Draco asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yes..." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What of it?"

"Nothing... But come we got practice."

I took no part in the hexing in the halls for the millionth time of that week. Dumbledore had stressed over and over he had a hard time convincing my being allowed to stay at the school. Umbridge thinks I need to be evaluated and admitted to Saint Mungo's.

I was in the hospital wing when Alicia Spinnet showed up with a nasty eyebrow hex. I was also there for Severus' classic remarks. " _She must have been trying to attempt a hair thickening charm_ "

Miles was boasting about it later that night in the common room. While I was pouring over my Herbology notes. I of course laughed but it was a bit forced.

I went to the potions room every single night, practicing Occlumency. Severus hasn't touched me since our lovely night spent but he did give me small brushes when it was just us alone. Even some sneaky brushes in class.

One particular evening while I worked with the third year's. He has taken to "demonstrating" the effects of a skin-smoothing potion. He rubbed it on my shoulder making my arm shine brightly and look like a brand new porcelain doll. Winking, and went back to work leaving me blushing mad.

"Hey, Potty, I heard Northmann's sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday"

I looked at Pansy from where I was not that far from her in the great hall. "Hey! Shut your mouth. I said no such thing." I snapped

Harry looked at me, I ducked my head back down. I want no part in this pathetic rivalry.

Draco and Miles settled down next to me and taken to start antagonizing Ron.

"Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" Draco called out. He acted like he was dropping the Quaffle. I nudged him under the table. Hissing for him to stop.

"We got practice in a bit love" Graham came over, handing me my Slytherin Sweater for Quidditch. "Just came in, your number is one."

"Thanks" I tucked into my bag. I'll look at it later. "I'll see you guys later. I got to get to Potions"

I hurried my way to the classroom getting there before anyone else. Putting my stuff at my desk I walked over to the side stock room, opening it up. Severus was at work restocking his potions.

"Hey, Prince Charming" I greeted, shutting the door behind me. He looked up at me. A beautiful smile forming on his face.

"Hello, Darling." He finished stirring his cauldron. Sitting the ladle down. He brought me into a warm embrace.

"What are we doing in class today? Do you need me to help set up the desks?" I asked. I could feel his grin against the top of my head as he kissed it.

"We're finishing Polyjuice Potion. And you can grab the Stewed Lacewing flies." Pulling away, he went back to his cauldron. 

Opening the side cupboard, I leaned down, grabbing the covered cauldron from the bottom shelf. Heaving it up, I wobbled to the classroom. Being extremely careful as to not drop a single splash. 

The door opened and all the students began filing in. Miles looked over my shoulder, gagging. 

"What is that awful smell!" He shouted, I popped the lid off causing an explosion of vomiting from the rest of the classroom as the smell wafted through. I started giggling, having used a. nose stopper charm on my nose. I couldn't smell the flies. 

"Disgusting" Severus grimaced looking at all of us. I tapped my nose with my wand beaming up at him. With a small tug on his lips, he glanced away. "Grab your cauldrons from the closet on the right, It's time to finish your Polyjucie Potions! They should be thick like mud." Tapping the blackboard with his wand, the last steps to the potion appeared. 

_**Part 2, step two** _

_1.) Add 1 additional scoop of lacewings to the cauldron._

_2.) Stir 3 times, counter-clockwise._

_3.) Split potion into multiple doses, if desired, then add the pieces of the person you wish to become._

_4.) Wave your wand to complete the potion._

We got our cauldrons settled in front of us, Severus has taken to walking around the room. "Thomas! Quit your whining and suck it up. You insufferable dunderhead. You're a Ravenclaw use the nose stopping charm!" 

Each of us got a scoop of Lacewing flies from the cauldron, adding it to our own cauldrons. Using my ladle I stirred it 3 times counter-clockwise. Splitting the Potion into separate vials, I corked them putting them in the vial holder. 

_Alright, a hair..._

"If you attempt to transform into an animal or a part human you will need medical assistance in reversing it," Severus called out. "So do not use your pet's hair. One incident from an insufferable know it all fell victim to that by being a complete idiot." 

Reaching over I yanked a few hairs from Miles's head making him yelp. 

"HEY!" He yelled. He grabbed my hair yanking some from me, I punched him hard in the arm making him yelp again. "Stop being so mean to me! You did it first!"

"If you two are quite finished!" Severus shouted, slamming his book down on the desk. "Acting like children!" 

Laughing I dropped the hair into my potion, waving my wand over it. My potion turned a nasty Dark yellow while Miles turned a rosy pink. "I hope this tastes as good as it smells" Miles commented. I whiffed mine, grimacing slightly.

"Yeah... well, yours smells like fish." 

"Huh..." He looked at the textbook. "It says it will smell and change to the color of the person you will be turning into. Now I think I smell rather well." He grumbled. 

"It does not matter on your physical smell, Mister Bletchley. It is a matter of Personality" Severus whacked the back of his head. "Now is everyone ready?" He asked. Nobody said no. "Then proceed. If you had made this correctly the effects will last up to 12 hours so just take a few drops! _A few drops_! We do not need wrong identities running around the school causing mischief and creating problems."

"Cheers" Miles and I said together clinking our vials. Tipping it back, I swallowed a few drops.

Immediately I felt my body stretch higher, my hair shrinking and tingling in my lower region. My clothes became incredibly tight, my skin showing. 

"Bloody hell!" A soft voice called out beside me. Miles was now extremely short looking right up at me having to tilt his head a little. 

"Freaky," I said, my voice coming out deeper. 

"Very good, none of you have proven to be completely useless as of yet" Severus, waved his wand, our desks cleaning up on their own. Our saved vials, going to the cupboard. "Now because of our Polyjuice Potions, you will be staying here for Study hall. Pull out your books and begin reading on PolyJuice potion aftercare. Complete this quiz" He tapped the blackboard once more. "I want it on my desk by the end of the period if not, you can write me a five-page essay on why you are such sleazy little slackers" 

*** * ***

_⚜Sunniva,⚜_

_I finally get to write a letter but I don't know how or when you'll see it. Hopefully, you'll get it before the Quidditch game. I just wanted to wish you good luck and I hope you're doing well._

_My sisters will be allowed to return to school soon but unfortunately, I will not be. Father wants me to stay home now. They are putting Charms on our home as I write this._

_Azrael is doing well. I think he missed you though. He seems a little sad. I sometimes do my thing just to keep him company. I think he likes it._

_I hope Lee is doing alright. I miss him terribly. Father still won't let me have his letters. I was wondering if you could send his letter with yours. He trusts you at least. Even after you tried to attack him._

_I know it's a lot to ask for but Lee is my love. Not getting to talk to him is hurting my heart so much. It's Iike we broke up but I know we haven't._

_I miss you tons. I miss running around in the first together and our weekly snuggles._

_Love you more than anyone else in the entire universe,_

_✴ Megs_

Sighing, I grabbed my cloak and went on a manhunt for Lee with Meg's letter clutched in my hand. I would do this for her even if I'm having a bit of trouble with all the Gryffindors since I attacked Hermione. It was understandable. At least the Twins have been somewhat decent with me. Lee was always welcoming but it was me who was keeping away. 

Every time I see Hermione I feel so damn angry. It's the same with all of them really. Especially Harry. Now anytime I see Harry, I'm about half mad enough to hex him. Dumbledore has ordered me to take a calming draught every hour to ensure I don't do anything else. It's been rather helpful. I'm relaxed. 

"Lee!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air. He jogged over his dreadlocks bouncing. 

"What's up, Sunni?" He asked, tossing an arm around my shoulder. I handed Megs letter over. 

"I need your letters to Meg. So I can send them to her"

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled, ripping his bag open, he yanked a handful of returned letters. Shoving them in my arms. I let out a surprised squeak. Trying to keep a grip on all of them "this is fantastic. I was beginning to think I would never get to talk to my Meggie" He grinned.

"Uh... yeah well alright then. Thanks, I'll get them sent over now." Walking away quickly, I went back to my dorm to sort them out. I can't send them all at once. It would be suspicious and then I wouldn't get to talk to her at all either. 

On Halloween, I was pumped even if I was having a bit of a hard time. I had missed Halloween last year due to being in a coma. Halloween was one of my favorite holidays. In IIvermorny we would all dress up like Muggles, even if we were already magical. Our Magic made the day that much more fun. 

I knew after today I would have to hit the books once more and prepare for my actual holiday exams that would be in December. Today I would relax and enjoy one of my favorite holidays, I feel like it would be a nice break for myself to just not worry so much. 

I pulled out my wand and jinxed my head for some cat ears. It felt so strange as my human ears moved and re-constructed. I could hear better that was for sure and the feeling of the new feline ears moving tickled a little. I fixed my curly hair to lay big and in big ringlets turning it bright red with another spell. Fixing my make-up I went with Cat smoky eyes using another spell to turn my green eyes gold because it was Saturday I didn't have to wear a uniform I slipped on my Leather Leggings, I pulled on my black turtle neck shirt, tucked it in, and stepped into my black heels. Applying my blood-red lipstick making sure everything was just right I tucked my wand in my waistband and walked out into the common room finding Draco and taking a seat next to him. He looked up and glanced back down to whip his head back at me.

"WHAT!" He busted into laughter and I grinned at him and wiggled my fingers to show the claws I jinxed this morning.

"Happy Hallows eve!" I flashed my sharp pointy teeth and He laughed harder.

"You turned yourself into a cat! Why didn't you just shift while you're at it!"

"SHH!" I growled covering his mouth. "Not so loud!" I hissed. "and yes I did and now this kitty needs some milk. You coming?" He smirked and got up slinging his arm around my shoulders and walking out with me.

"You need a tail Sunni" He muttered in my ear making me giggle.

"Alright give me a tail then." he looked taken aback.

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Give me a tail." I bent against the wall and put my hands on it. "go on now!" I felt a zap, I yelped as something new was officially waving back there.

"Oh, that's just bloody adorable" Draco grinned. I grabbed the new addition and pulled it to look at. It was very bushy like a Maine coon. It was even as bright red as my hair.

"Thanks" I pulled him close to me and let his arms wrap back around my shoulders continuing to the great hall for breakfast. When I walked in with Draco, I spotted the Miles with Crabbe and Goyle. I made a beeline to them and toss myself unto Miles. "Happy Hallows eve boys!"

"Opf! Oi, are you kitten me?" Miles laughed.

"I know... I'm purrrfect" I flashed my pointy teeth.

"This is fur real claw-ver" Graham added sitting down. 

"It's Paw-some" Draco laughed. 

"Stop with the cat puns..." Lucian sat down and then did a double-take on me.

"Bloody hell Sunni what happened to you?!"

"I'm sorry My name is Cleo- cat- ra. Who is this Sunni?" I looked down at my claws and began tapping the table. Lucian look down at them and cracked a smile. I went to move off Miles's lap but he kept me wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No stay" He put his chin on my shoulder and he started to laugh. "Quit that tickles"

"What are you on about?"

"Your tail! Wait Tail?" He looked down and started laughing again.

"Cleo... you went a bit far with this Halloween transformation," Lucian said popping a cherry in his mouth.

"You can thank Draco for the tail. He jinxed my ass this morning."

"Why didn't you jinx him back?" I turned my head a little to look at Graham.

"Because I let him." 

"You're purrty" Miles placed his chin back on my shoulder and I leaned into him opening a banana and eating it.

When Blaise and Derrick showed up they reacted the same way as the other boys, Who Miles and Draco took the opportunity to make more Cat puns until Blaise, Derrick and Lucian left just to get away from them. Graham kept touching my tail and Miles wouldn't stop yanking it. I swatted at him and gave them a few scratches and getting my voice box jinxed in return. Now my words were slurred, I sounded like a cat. I purred as Draco rubbed my head and I hissed at him to stop.

"You should jinx your face too... have some whiskers and a cute nose!" I went to protest and got hit by three golden sparks, I sneezed and glared at the three idiots as I felt my face morph into a true cat.

"Thanksss Guysss"

"NO problem Cleo!"

"I'm going meowww" they started cracking up.

_Don't hiss.. Don't Hiss... Don't hiss!_

I walked out into the courtyard and started making my way to go find Blaise but I stopped when I saw Severus looking at me shocked. He didn't cover it up very well. "Why are you not in the hospital wing?"

"Because I don't wantsss to be..." a low hiss came out and he cracked a small smile.

"You're a cat."

"I knowsss." I didn't feel my tail wagging until he reached behind me and yanked it making me hiss once more.

"You always surprise me." He mumbled.

"Happy Halloween Ssseverusss"

"Happy Halloween Sunni" He touched my cheek and then left quickly. I closed my eyes and bit back the desire to just shove him into a broom closet and have my way with him. 

The day went by quickly until eventually, McGonagall had insisted I go to the Pomfrey to get corrected as the tail yanking had gone as far as me clawing at anyone who was brave enough to do it. She had found the jinx a good sign of spirit by giving Slytherin 10 points but thought it is best to go ahead and get rid of it and not do it again in the future. She didn't want to have to keep yelling at every student who complained about being attacked by me.

Umbridge was not happy about any of it. She threatened to give me detention if I continued having this very 'childish and bad manner' behavior. I was not doing anything to hurt anyone! 

Later that night, I wandered into Severus' room after receiving a little note asking me to come. I didn't bother knocking, turning the handle it clicked open. Stepping inside I shut the door behind me.

"Severus?" I called out. He popped his head around the corner, smiling at me. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

He disappeared for a moment, then came back out holding two small pumpkins.

"I thought we could do something very out of context for me..." He held up the pumpkins. "You said you love carving pumpkins. I suppose it would be rather nice to do for a change"

My heart swelled as I took him in. He was just too adorable. "You're literally the best.." He sat the pumpkins down on the table. I grabbed his face. "Sweetest" I kissed his cheek. "Guy" kissing his other cheek "in existence" kissing his lips, he kissed back. Grabbing me around the waist.

Jumping up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat me up on the table, spreading my legs and settling between them. Gripping my hair tight. I moaned against him making him grin. "As much as I want to just snog your face off" I mumbled. "I kind of want. to crave those pumpkins now."

He pulled away, laughing as he helped me down. "Come on, I got a little set up on the floor by the fire" Picking up the pumpkins he sat them down on old Daily prophet papers. 

"We should do this every year" I mused, as I began craving into my pumpkin. 

"If you want to Sunrise. We can..." He smiled at me, his eyes dancing in humor. 

"You're not a fan of this are you?" I laughed, stabbing into the Pumpkin top. 

"No. I'm not but I would do this with you if it means so much to you" 

_How did I get so lucky?_

An hour later We had two very cute pumpkins carved, cleaned, and a candle placed in each one. Severus grabbed a small box and passed it over to me. Flipping the top off I pulled out a Muggle Polaroid camera.

"Narcissa said you love taking photos" He thumbed his lip, sitting down with a small glass of wine in his hand. He took a sip. 

"You got me a camera?" My damn heart couldn't take this any longer. He was killing me. So sweet and yet nobody knows how loving he can be as he insists on being so foul towards everyone. 

"Yes, now you can take photos and be reminded that your life isn't as dark when you look at them. You can have happy moments and not be miserable all the time." Taking the camera from my hands, he pointed them at each Pumpkin taking a photo. "There. To many more memories with you" 

Handing the Photos to me, I smiled down at them grabbing the quill, tipping it in ink. I smiled up at the man who makes me so happy. Who keeps me from feeling alone. 

"I love you" He kissed my cheek. 

"I love you Most" 

*** * ***

Every morning since November started had a nice frost covering everything. Narcissa sent Draco and I new cloaks. I got bags filled with special wool yarn to work with. I had been crocheting up a storm when I was studying. 

Draco was now sporting a lovely green and silver scarf with his initials. He wore it all day, every day. Even to class.

"I love it," he said. When I caught him nuzzling it. I raised an eyebrow. "IT'S SOFT!" he stamped his foot and stormed off to his room. Blaise peered at me shrugging and following him.

"He's adorable" Pansy mumbled. I glared at her.

"Pansy... Go away." I shooed at her. Miles seized her spot and flung himself into my lap. Shoving his face in my belly.

"Sunniiiiiiii" he whined. "Pet me. I need petting" he yawned.

"What are you doing?" Sitting down my yarn and hook. I looked down at him. Rubbing my fingers in his blonde hair.

"I wanted you to pet me" he whispered giving me puppy eyes.

"You are very strange smiles... Really strange"

"But you love me" he gave a toothy smile. Laughing I nodded my head, patting his cheek.

"Of course I do"

*** * ***

The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

The morning air was cold as hell. I got dressed quickly, tucking my wand in my boots. Wrapping my winter cloak around me, going into the common room where Draco was going over his song.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King" he sang softly under his breath.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing?" I peered over his shoulder. He grinned.

"I finally got it down! It's going to be so good"

"Oh, here I finished the last of the badges you asked for." I dumped the sack on his lap. He let out a joyous laugh, grabbing my face and kissing my cheek.

"You're the best!"

I blushed. "I know..."

All the crown-shaped badges were passed out once everyone started waking up.

' _Weasley Is Our King_ ' was written across them. I pinned one to my shirt just to be a good sport for the day. Draco did work hard on them. Got to support the best friends' arts and crafts.

We sat down at the table in the great hall to eat breakfast. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table that was supporting red and gold just as much as my table was supporting Silver and Green.

A curious thing happened... Luna Lovegood came in with Oscar. Both of them wearing life-size lion heads on their heads. They reached up and tapped the heads with their wands and extremely realistic roars escape their mouths, everyone around jumped. Miles porridge fell from his mouth hitting the table in a big.

' _Slop_!'

"Eww!" I whacked at him disgusted. Wiping the gunk from my arm.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Turning bright red.

"Well come on team let's go out on the pitch now" Graham held his arm out for me. "Got to protect our precious cargo" he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him but accepted his gesture of helping anyway.

The air was icy cold, I shivered. Tucking into my cloaked. The frosty grass crunched under our feet as we walked to the stadium. Luckily it was a windless day and the sky was clear.

We went to the tents and got dressed in our gear. I wrapped my knee pads on just a little bit tighter for good measure. I was sure to be ramming into something no doubt.

Shouldering our brooms, we marched out into the pitch. Draco's lovely song was being chanted loudly from the stands. He grinned at me.

"Weasley is our king!" We shouted together.

The Gryffindor team walked into view. "Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. "Mount your brooms..."

Swinging my leg over my broom. I suddenly got nervous. I hope I don't disappoint anyone today.

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and all of us shot upwards. Graham tried to pass the quaffle to me but Angelina swiped it from him. I yelled. Leaning forward on my broom, I sped up.

"And it's Johnson - Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but oh well I got one hot piece of as -"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"- just a fun fact, Professor, My Meghan is a total babe - and she's ducked Northmann, she's passed Montague, she's - ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe... Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away loses it to Northmann! Man, that girl can fly! -"

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium. I felt a grin on my face as I shot it right through the hoop, Ron yelled in frustration.

"Yes!" I screamed. Shooting back around towards Draco. High fiving him on my way by.

"Northmann dodges Alicia, avoids a Bludger - close call, Angelina - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King."

"Weasley was born in a bin He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win Weasley is our King."

"-and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, "Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah..."

Miles threw the Quaffle to me, speeding forward I zig-zagged in between Alicia and Katie.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King."

"- and it's Northmann with the Quaffle, Northmann heading for goal, she's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -"

My amazing house began singing louder.

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring..."

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team - come on, Ron!"

I threw the Quaffle, Ron diving wildly his arms outstretched wide. It went right through them right through the center hoop.

"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron."

The Slytherins sang even louder:

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN..."

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it. Passing up Graham we bumped brooms lightly.

"Great job Northmann!" He called.

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN WEASLEY IS OUR KING..."

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING..."

"-and it's Northmann again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Zabini, Zabini off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Montague drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell - er - drops it, too - so that's Northmann with the Quaffle- she passes it, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"

"- and Zabini dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

I cheered with my team as the Slytherin side erupted into cheers.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Zabini, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Northmann, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Zabini has the Quaffle"

I groaned. Damn it! I saw just in time Crabbe sending a bludger towards Harry. Shaking my nerves away I caught the quaffle just in time from Blaise.

"- Zabini throws to Northmann, Northmann to Montague, Montague back to Zabini -Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good - I mean bad - Bells hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Zabini in possession"

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN"

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN"

I watched Harry and Draco go for the snitch.

Harry had caught it... My heart sank.

Then he got hit by a bludger. I winced.

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in his back and he flew forwards off his broom. He landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. There was an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells, and jeering.

Madam Hooch was zooming towards Crabbe. I shook my head at him. Catching up with Draco I landed beside him. His face was white. He didn't look at me as he kept his eyes trained on Harry.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he spat at Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper... but then he was born in a bin... did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry didn't answer. I reached forward to grab Draco as the rest of Gryffindor landed around Harry. They were yelling and punching the air in triumph; all except Ron. I watched him walk towards his tent.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Draco called, oh no... I convinced him to drop that bit. Damn it Draco. You're going to cause a fight! "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

"Talk about sour grapes," Angelina yelled casting Draco a disgusted look.

"- We couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"

I watched Fred and George still and look at Draco. This is my leave. This is my leave. I quickly backed away.

"Leave it!" Angelina said at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, th -"

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay -"

Harry grabbed hold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Draco who I wish would just stop laughing!

I reached forward to whack him.

"Or perhaps," Draco said as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it -"

I moved back just in time once more. More like diving out of the way. I landed on my belly, looking behind me to see George and Harry both sprinting, and then Harry who had a fluttering Snitch still in his hand sank it as hard as he could into Draco's stomach -

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO"

I didn't look to see who was yelling. I threw my equipment off and yanked my boots off. As a whistle blew. I jumped on to George.

"Get off!" He yelled. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. Making him yelp. Wrestling him to the ground. I settled myself on his back.

"Stop it, George!" I yelled. Thumping his head busting his lip.

"Impedimenta!" Harry was knocked backwards but he was back on his feet trying to hit Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch screamed.

Draco was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody. I got off George and ran over to Draco.

Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behavior like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now."

They didn't get the chance as Lucius and Severus appeared. Lucius' eyes blazing in anger.

"I want them punished! They could have hurt my son" Lucius yelled.

"Draco!" I shook his shoulders. "Stop being a little bitch!" I smacked his face. Making whimper again. "Pull yourself together man!"

"Sunniva!" Adrian ran up to me crouching down. He helped me heaved Draco up to a Standing Position.

I scowled. Realizing. At some point and somehow. I got hit. My mouth was busted and my ribs were hurting.

My feet were cold too.

"I got him" Miles took my place. Severus all ready had my boots in hand. Passing them to me I yanked them on. Lucius was in a heated conversation with Madam Hooch and Umbridge.

George and Harry were being berated by McGonagall.

"Ahem"

"Ahem"

I looked up at Severus. He was scowling. "You had to fight didn't you..." He drawled out. Taking his wand he tapped my face then my ribs when I winced.

"Thanks" I grumbled.

"Ban for life?!" Harry and George bellowed.

I walked closer to hear what was going on.

"You and Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too - if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," Umbridge continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well... good afternoon to you."

"Ah very good!" Lucius commented.

My jaw was dropped. Severus used his wand tip to push it closed.

Severus excused himself for a few moments to get the Slytherins back to the castle. Shooing them off the pitch or face detention

"Sunni" Lucius turned to me once everything has settled down.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happily, running to him and throwing my arms around his shoulders. He picked me up slightly and hugged me to him.

"You did so well out there. It's a shame you didn't win." He sat me back down on my feet.

"It's alright I had a lot of fun! It was so nice to finally be able to work as a team though! You should have seen our practices. It was a mess so much fighting!" We walked to the stands, taking a seat on the first level.

"I'm very proud of you," he said smoothing my hair down. "I'm sure your mother would be very proud too"

I felt the tingle in my nose, I sniffed. "T-Thanks" I whispered pushing down the emotions.

"I brought you something. This just came in this morning." He pulled a broken sealed envelope from his pocket. "The seal is broken, unfortunately. John was curious and well he read it." I opened my mouth to comment something smart but he held his hand up. "He was punished. Narcissa wasn't very happy with him snooping around. She had put the letter in my office for me to bring you."

I looked down at it. It was from the Ministry of Magic.

 _To Miss Sunniva_ _Merope_ _Lilium_ _Northmann Of Malfoy Manor_  
 _Wiltshire._

I flipped the top open. Pulling that crisp cream-colored letter out.

_______________________   
_Miss Northmann,_

_As the daughter of Melissa Elizabeth Crouch Northmann, You are the last remaining heir to the Crouch Family Bloodline. After much consideration, we at the Ministry of Magic and_ _Gringotts_ _Wizarding Bank have concluded that you are Entitled to Crouch Family Properties and Crouch Family Vault._

_The listed Properties are:_

_The Crouch Manor in Wiltshire_   
_The Elizabeth Cabin in Derbyshire_   
_The seaside Golden cottage in Cornwall_

_The_ _Gringotts_ _Wizarding Bank has done an accounted for Estimate of the exact amount located in the Crouch family Vault is of 35,600,792 Galleons._

_Please submit your wand at the_ _Gringotts_ _Wizarding Bank for verification of your ID. Once submitted you will be given your key to the vault and the listed properties._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Adaline_ _Yate._

_Ministry of Magic_   
_Department of Legacies_   
_Head of Family Affairs._

_______________________

"What..." I stared in disbelief. I didn't think I would actually get anything.

Lucius cleared his throat. Severus reappeared leaning against the wooden railing.

"You my sweet girl has been given everything. Your father is not pleased with it. He believes because he was married to Melissa he should have received everything which he would have had Melissa still been alive but because she is not, it surpasses him and goes straight to you. Congratulations Sunniva. You're officially one of the wealthiest members of the Wizarding Society of England."

_Holy Beards of Merlin._

Severus pulled the paper from my hand and made a strange choking sound. "I didn't think the Crouches were still that considerably Wealthy" Severus folded the paper up neatly handing it back over to me.

"Nor did I but it seems not having a wife to care for and a son stuck on the Imperius Curse you don't spend Money and You can work and Work building it up."

"Dad, is there a catch to all of this?" I asked.

"No, but they did write in very small print that you are not able to have access to any of it until your 17th birthday. In a way to keep access from being given to your father. I signed of course."

"So you have access?"

He nodded his head. "I'm just the holder to make sure you do get access to it all once you become of age. I can't touch it either."

"Cool"

Severus stared down at me, looking lost in thought.

"Father" Draco groaned as he took a seat beside me. Adrian and Blaise sitting right behind him.

"Lucius" Blaise greeted.

We all stayed on the pitch talking, joking around while Severus excused himself.


	23. TwentyThree- Oafs and Drama Queens

Breakfast wasn't going very smoothly. Ravenclaw girls were starting to be rude to a bunch of Slytherin boys for gawking at a few Hufflepuff girls probably out of pure jealously.

"Well don't be such a hypocrite. you're gawking at the boys just the same way" I told them making them snap at me to shut up. I smiled at them laughing with Draco and Blaise.

Pike began making small bird noises while Lucian acted to be shooting at him.

"Knock it off!" Blaise said pushing them off the bench. Pike smirked at me, Shaking my head I kicked him under the table and hit Goyle instead.

"Now you're just being mean Sunni" He whined. Crabbe was giving a smug smile at all of us from finally being the one to not get kicked this time.

"Don't look so smug Crabbe, I'll kick you just for the fun of it" Draco was smirking at him.

"Will all of you knock it off!"

"Shut it bird shit" We called out at the same time to the girl. She inhaled deeply and turned back around.

"You have got to be kidding me. The faint Oaf is back!" Draco exclaimed, pointing up to where Hagrid was now sitting. I got to know Hagrid a little better from the ending of the last school year.

I excused myself, meeting The Weasley twins halfway with Lee right behind to greet him. The three boys were yelling in delight as they shook his hand excitedly. 

Not everyone was excited at seeing Hagrid. Which I could understand. His class was a little dangerous in my opinion. He sees most creatures as big loveable animals that most of the time are not. They are dangerous. 

"Great to see you again Hagrid" I held my hand out, he clasped it in his enormous one. 

"Good to see you are well" Hagrid spoke. "I heard from Harry what's been going on."

"y-yeah... thanks." I turned on my heel and went back to Draco, preparing for a little scolding.

but it never came. He just ignored me. I looked at Miles, he shrugged giving me a thumbs up. Obviously finding the silent treatment a blessing. 

_Which it was._

Once outside I got pelted right in the face by an enchanted snowball. I gasped from the cold. Wiping my face. Booming laughs sounded beside me. The Corbin's and The Weasleys twins with Lee were bewitching snowballs to fly into the Gryffindor tower. Lee had a sly smile on his face as he wiggled his fingers at me in a greeting. 

"Did... Did you just hit me with a snowball?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you mean" he sang, looking all around but at me. 

"Fine, then I just won't give you Megs letter then" I bit back. 

"Oi! I am a Prefect and if one more snowball hits this window - OUCH!" Ron had stuck. his head out the window and got hit with another snowball right as Lee had tackled me into a snow pile. Both of us disappearing from sight as it caved in. 

I let out a squeal, as snow went right into my clothes. Shivering, I spit snow out of my mouth frantically clawing myself out of the hole. Lee was struggling just as much as I was. 

We had fallen in a trench. 

Lee put his face right next to mine. He yelled but it was muffled. "So much snow!" I screamed my mouth being filled with snow. 

_Okay Sunni... You can do this think. think. think._ _Fire. You've done it before you can do it again._

"Lee! Get away from me!" I frantically yelled. Putting my hands away from him, I focused on the snow melting around us. The snow was very heavy, felt like a tremendous pressure was on us, keeping us down unable to get out. 

Gradually the snow dissolved, my hand felt warm like laying out in the sun, soaking up the rays. Someone had grabbed my hand, hauling me out. 

Harry was staring down at me, bug-eyed. "Are you okay?" 

"L-L-Lee" I shivered.

"I got him!" George shouted. Lee was heaved out onto the ground. He shook his head, his dreads flying around, soaking much like my hair. 

We were both frozen to the bone. 

"Let's get them to the Hospital wing" Fred and Charlotte assisted me up. Harry kept glancing back at me to Ron, Hermione, and Matilda watching.

"Come on Harry we got to get to class!" Hermione yelled. "They'll be fine!"

Madam Pomfrey was going bat-shit crazy over Lee and I. She wouldn't stop fussing. Bundling us in thick blankets and casting several warming spells, we were finally left alone for a bit. Lee wouldn't stop apologizing. 

"It's just snow" I mumbled. 

"Yeah, but we could have suffocated. I lost my wand. The twins are out there looking for it now. Where is your wand?" 

"In my dorm" 

"That's not very smart!" He scolded. 

"Yeah and so was tackling me into a trench! If we had died I would have never let you rest in peace. I would haunt your spirit for eternity."

"If you didn't have your wand... How did you get us out?" He scooted closer to the edge of his bed.

That's a good question. I've never tried to do that before. Nor did I want to. Wandless Magic seems to freak some people out. I was already on the ' _definitely fucked up_ ' radiator instead of being in the ' _somewhat norma_ l' area. 

If I did it maybe I could do it again? It's Lee! He wouldn't freak out on me. Meghan turns into a giant snake and he loves her. 

Holding my palm out to him to touch I thought hard about them warming up. His index laid on my palm, he jumped back hissing. 

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, I'm new at it" I grinned shyly. 

"Alright, I think you two are right as rain now. Hurry along and get to class. Here are your excuses." Passing us the pink slips we took them, scurrying out of the hospital wing pronto. 

"I got Charms. I'll see you later but can I please have Megs letter now? I need my baby's words" Lees was growing on me tremendously. Meghan was so lucky.

Reaching in my robes I grabbed the letter and passed it over. He shouted joyously, planting a sloppy kiss on my head and running off, jumping up halfway to click his shoes.

I giggled, making my way to my dorm room for my art supplies.

*** * ***

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering,"

Is that Draco? I peaked around the corner from where I was sitting drawing the ivy vines. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were right behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Do you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?" Draco snickered. He did not see me sitting where I was.

The three boys proceeded in singing " _Weasley is our King_ " Huffing I gather up my art supplies and slipped away before they did take notice of me. I would need to talk to Draco about this intimidating Ron thing. It was funny at first now it's just getting annoying. Ron really wasn't that bad of a Quidditch player when he wasn't nervous.

"Sunni! There you are. I heard you fell in a snow-filled trench. Are you okay?" Miles pulled his cloak off and laid it over my shoulders.

"I don't need your cloak Smiles" I laughed, taking it off and handing it back. "I'm good. Nice, warm, and toasty. Hey-" I put my stuff down. "Did you see Draco come in here? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah he went up to his room"

Walking around him, I went up the boy dormitory steps, going straight to Draco's room passing up a few half-cloth boys making them yell at me. I waved them off. Not like I haven't seen most of them anyway. I've spent more time up here than in the girl's Dormitories half the time. 

"You should have seen it Sunni! Umbridge didn't think the massive oaf was intelligent enough, she was talking to him like he was the slowest person to exist and she's not wrong. She -"

I listen to Draco describe how his magical creatures class went for the day. All while getting my speech prepared on scolding him. When he was finally done, I sat down. Patting his leg.

"Draco... We need to talk about your being mean to Ronald Weasley and his Quidditch skills"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? It's funny. He's so awful." 

"Yes in a way it is funny but now the hilarity of it is over. Now it's just annoying. I think it's bad enough Harry can't p-"

"Harry!" He jumped to his feet, his face going whiter than it already was. "Harry? What does Harry have to do with this?! Why don't you just get over the Harry deal! I can't believe you right now. You're defending Gryffindors!" 

During Draco's shouting, the door had opened, most of our friends filed into the room looking at us, watching him yell at me over how I shouldn't be friends with Harry. And Harry this... and Harry that... 

He did not stop for several minutes. I let him get it all out. It's not like I haven't heard any of this before. I technically wasn't supposed to be friends with Harry. That was the order. It was safe for either of us. 

Not with Voldemort back around at least. 

"Harry pulled her out of the snow trench earlier" Lucian commented. 

"Oh, that's just fucking fantastic! You and Potter. You and precious Potter! Did you fuck again too? Or have you already cheated on him as well!" Draco spat. 

My face grew hot in rage, jumping up.

"We never 'fucked'! You Albino Ferrett!" I stamped my foot. Honestly! 

"Unwanted bastard!" He yelled back at me. 

_Wow. Okay, Draco._

"You shouldn't wipe your mouth Draco there's a little bit of bullshit around your lips and I'm five seconds away from kicking your teeth in so maybe it will help wash it down" I stepped towards him

"Quit fighting!" Miles came in between us. Pushing us apart. "Karma will come around."

"Why wait for Karma when I can just beat the shit out of him now?!" I screeched, lunging. Crabbe grabbed me around the waist hauling me away. Draco had backed up into the corner. 

"Come at me Sunni!" Draco yelled, pulling his wand out. I couldn't reach mine as Goyle picked me up with Crabbe. 

"Oh wow, such a strong little man you are! Such a major drama queen I say!" I snarled. "You just fucking wait! When we get home you won't be able to escape me!" Crabbe and Goyle dragged me out of the room, Blaise shutting the door behind them as Miles chased after us. I was kicking for the two boys to let me go. I don't like being manhandled like this! 

My hands found the two brutes' faces.

I let the anger flow out of me making them yell. They dropped me in the middle of the common room. Jumping to my feet I glared at everyone.

"Alright listen up you fucking sacks of shit! If one of you dares put your fingers on me I swear I will light your asses on fire that burials won't be being needed."

Nobody moved.

"Understand me!" I yelled.

"Y-yes" a few of them stuttered. Miles was staring up at me looking worried.

I took that as my cue to leave. I didn't even feel bad for burning Crabbe's and Goyle's faces.

*** * ***

Severus was still loading us with work which wasn't very surprising he was a grinch most of the time. That was until he was with me.

I trained with Severus at every chance I got even if he would get pissy with me. He could yell all he wanted. John Northmann is my father, and if I could survive him, I could survive anything. Severus was a complete angel compared to my father. 

Dumbledore assigned Draco and I took supervise Christmas decorating with the younger years. He didn't bother even showing up. He was too busy antagonizing Harry and Ron to care.

He was all for patrolling the halls but since it's my turn now, I would patrolling with Severus now.

"Sunni?" Narissa held up her paper cut fairies. "Is this good?"

"They're lovely" I patted her head. "Alright, everybody. Finish up what you're doing! We are going to start hanging them on the tree then we are going to begin making tinsel!"

The Hall was looking absolutely spectacular. Daisy, Finnly, and Winky who took a huge turn of sobering up was enjoying Hogwarts now as the three took to hanging Holly reefs and Mistletoe. Dobby came in with a blast of Glitter and Mistletoe causing many students to get stuck under all the arches until they kissed. McGonagall ended up having to get kisses by Flitwick when they tried to come in.

The whole great hall was loving that.

Hagrid got here just in time to get thirteen humongous trees into the great hall. Even placed one coming out of the dungeons.

Getting the first year's to hang the decorations they made, I left a ton of room free on the bottoms to let the Elves decorate once they come in for their breaks.

The trees were shining with tiny and medium-size icicles, Flitwick began putting up golden bubbles while the older year's start placing candles into the branches.

Umbridge came into the room dampening the festive spirit but as soon as she left after discouraging many students' decorations and making a few first year's cry because their gingerbread men and Fairy blossoms were not good enough to be even seen in a dark room as she so blandly put it.

"Put them on the tree. They're great. She's just jealous." The first year's smiled up at me, rushing off the add to the trees.

Dumbledore came in to see the progress just as the eggnog was brought out. He began enchanted suits of armor to sing Christmas Carols with the Frog Choir.

"How are we doing Miss Northmann?"

A grin spread across my face, I turned around to look at Severus.

"I say we are doing very well Professor. Why don't you add something to the tree?" I pointed at the table of decorations needing to be put together to be added. "Or you could make something," I suggested.

Severus looked down at me looking amused that I would even ask him if he wanted to such a thing.

"No"

"Come on Professor just add something. Everyone is adding stuff even Unbit- I mean Umbridge" I grinned. Severus' mouth turned up slightly. "Professor Umbridge added a small kitten with a witch's hat. Why don't you add a Potion vial or something?"

"No"

"Please?" I batted my lashes. Adding in a small whisper. "For me?"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll add something." I jumped a little, he placed his hand on my shoulder "but you are to never ask me to do it again," he smirked just a little.

Examining the table he picked up a small vial, turning away from me so I couldn't see. I watched him pull his wand out moving around a bit.

He turned back to me holding up a small teardrop vial filled with what looked like snow falling on top of a forest. I grabbed the vial.

It was a lynx.

"Does this suffice?" He asked in a monotonous voice.

I couldn't speak.

Taking my silence he took the ornament backs and hung it up on the tree.

Leaving he left me staring up to where the ornament was placed. He was such a sap.

Roasted turkeys, mountains of roasted and boiled potatoes, huge bowls of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy, and cranberry sauce later that night, was the elves' way of kicking off the holiday spirit after a hard day of work decorating the castle.

I took my usual place next to Draco even if we weren't speaking. We were still having a hard time getting past what was said between us.

"Hey, Sunni what do you want for Christmas?" Crabbe asked trying to relieve the tension. It wasn't working.

"I would like a nice grill so I can grill a Farrett and fed it to Onyx"

Draco made a coughing sound. Muttering his profanities he slammed a turkey leg on the plate and roughly ripping it apart drowning it in cranberry sauce.

"I would also like some lovely rodent repellent. Get rid of the stench they bring" I continued.

Draco took huge gulps of his water. Huffing. He shoved a piece of turkey in his mouth.

"A jaw trap would be good too... So I can impale it"

"Fine!" Draco turned to me. "I am sorry I hurt your feelings! But how do you think I feel knowing YOU and POTTER are Fucking!"

All the chatter in the entire hall died down. Silence overtook everything.

Letting out a huge sigh. Chaos broke out at the Ravenclaw table. I watched Cho Chang rush from the room, tears in her eyes. I glanced over at Harry. He looked just as shock as I expected him to be.

"I already told you we aren't anything other than friends and even then we haven't been much friends of late have we?" I gritted.

Standing up, I dusted my hands off. "And for your information... Even if I was fucking Harry I'm sure he would be a hell of a lot better in bed than you are oh Mr. 2 minutes."

Laughter broke out. Draco turned red, he slammed his hands down and jumped to his feet but before he could retaliate.

Harry was by my side.

"Oh, Pottah!" Draco spat. "Have your fun with her Potter! She's overused anyways!" He stormed out.

I pursed my lips in a tight smile. I really would like to punch him in the face.

"Well if we're speaking of gifts... Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" Miles smiled up at me.

'Wham!'

"SON OF BIT-"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" McGonagall yelled.

  
"Sunniva I'm sick of you hurting me! I am your best friend you cow!" Miles rubbed his head frowning.

"Let's go Sun" Harry grabbed my arm and yanked me out into the hall, he did not stop until we were in an empty classroom.

"You told Malfoy we were -" his cheeks heated up, licking his lips he fumbled with his hands.

_That's cute._

"You know..." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at me. I giggled.

"No Harry I didn't" I giggled harder at his surprised face. "He thinks we are and I can't get it through his thick head we aren't"

"Why does he think that?"

"Because I had sex with someone else when we were together. I'm not proud of it but because me and you spent a lot of time together he's just convinced it's you"

Harry didn't say anything. He turned even more red if that was possible. Finally, he let out a huge puff of air.

"I hope this doesn't ruin my chances with Cho" he mumbled rubbing his face.

I grimaced...

"Oh, Merlin Harry... Not Cho."

"W-what's wrong with Cho?!" He looked appalled.

"Because you dunderhead! She is into romance which you are not. If you try and date her you both will end up disappointed."

"How do you know that?"

"Harry you can't even say sex without turning red as a damn tomato." Deadpanning him he began to blush once more.

"Why don't you ask Ginny out? She likes you!"

"She's Ron's sister!" He put his hands out shaking them. "No way"

"So... Ginny likes you a lot and I'm sure once you get past whatever the hell kind of Bullshit of being Ron's sister you will find that you like her too. I see the way you look at her. You can't fool me"

"We are not talking about my interests in girls. We are going to talk about you now. Who did you sleep with?" He took a seat on a desk.

"Wow, Harry just get to the point. Who I slept with is no one's business but my own." Crossing my arms I leaned beside him. "But I don't regret it so there's that."

"I miss you" he whispered. His hand landing on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Hermione misses you too. She's forgiven you, you know. She sent you that coin. She's been hoping you would have shown up for another meeting."

"I don't know Harry... I really lost it. What if Snape isn't there to help next time? What if I hurt you? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone."

They are really out of their minds if they think they're safe around me. I've been having cast spells in my dorm to keep me trapped inside because I've been shifting so much. I can't just go running through the forest with High bitch on the loose demanding to have her stubby nose stuffed in everyone's business.

"Please come to a meeting soon." He grabbed both of my shoulders. "Please"

_Not the damn puppy eyes... Not the puppy eyes!_

"Okay"

_Damn it._

*** * ***

_Staring down a long dark corridor my feet were silent as I took steps toward the black wooden door. The ebony tiles were cold on my feet. Sending shivers up my spine._

_A soft hiss sounded behind me._

_Slowly turning, I looked down at_ _Nagini_ _. She rose, getting eye level with me._

_'What are you doing?' I asked her._

_She knocked me hard against the door. Striking my neck, she sunk her fangs in deep. Doing again._

_A strangled cry escaped me, as I slumped to the floor._

_Glass orbs surrounded us all, slowly one by one the dropped to the floor exploding in puffs of smoke._

  
_"_ _Mmmmhhh_ _"_

_My vision was going out, as I bled out. Turning my head I came face to face with a_ _lifeless_ _Arthur Weasley. His green eyes, empty, his mouth opened it was looked as if he was yelling. He was covered in blood._

_"_ _Mmmhhmm_ _"_

_A small hand landed on my face._

_Black inky eyes looked down at me._

_"S-Severus?" I rasped._

_"_ _Eeehhh_ _!"_

____________________

Umbrige was on a mega rage today. Worse than we have ever witness her as of yet. I'm sure she will be topping this soon enough.

Someone as in the Weasley twins had set a Niffler loose in her office. So she was in a pretty foul mood.

After a nightmare full of inky eyes, hissing snakes, and a dead Mr. Weasley. Sleep didn't find me. I was so tired.

Slowly my eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping in my class Miss Northmann?"

My eyes snapped open, Umbridge was smiling at me sweetly.

"I don't think so but if you could be a little quieter I could." I cheekily smiled at her not fully grasping what I was doing.

I was half out of it.

"Get out. You have detention." She snapped. She lost the sick smile and glared hard at me. "Get out Miss Northmann."

Geez... Can't take a joke.

Maybe Dumbledore will see me? I need to talk to him about the dream. Which I'm starting to think is a vision. It's the second time I've seen Arthur Weasley dead in the same room.

Standing in front of the Gargoyle. I whispered the password.

Slowly it turned around showing the familiar staircase. Climbing up them I knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in!"

The door opened. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a warm smile on his face.

"Ah I was wondering when I would be seeing you today"

"Sir" I greeted, rubbing my eyes a small yawn escaping me.

"You had another dream yes? Seeing as you are so tired." I nodded my eyes. "Take a seat Sunniva. Have a lemon drop"

I took one popping it in my mouth, getting comfortable in the plushy chair.

"Tell me about this dream" he folded his hands on his desk.

"It's the second time I've seen Arthur Weasley dead sir. I think... I think it's at the Ministry. Nagini will be the one to kill him"

His bright blue eyes narrowed slightly. Leaning forward he stared down at me over his spectacles.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes, sir. I am." Putting my feet back on the floor. I leaned forward too. "What are you doing at the Ministry? I can sense it you know. I've been dreaming of this long corridor for weeks now. This is the first one since my last nightmare in there where Arthur is dead. Is he guarding something?"

Dumbledore's kind face twisted into something close to rage. "Don't you worry about that. I can't very well trust that this information stays with you even if you have been getting exceedingly well in protecting your thoughts."

"I understand that" I mumbled into my hand.

"I think it would be best you get some rest Miss Northmann. You are excused for the rest of the day I will alert your professors."

"Sir I have det-"

"I know" this time he was angry. He held up a small paper airplane. "Professor Umbridge sent me this. I thought we agreed on you behaving for now on?"

"I'm sorry..." I rubbed my face. "I accidentally fell asleep! I'm not the happiest person when I just wake."

"Professor Snape told me about the detentions you are receiving alongside many other students. I wish I could say I could do something about this mess but it is out of my hands with The Minister authorizing her punishments." He stood up, walking around his desk he placed his hands on my upper arms.

"You must behave yourself Miss Northmann. You and Harry are being watched closely. We can not afford the Ministry deeming you dangerous and take you from society. You will have a high chance of being locked away like a wild animal as they have done to many Maledictuses before you. Miss Carrow would be very upset to return and find you gone."

He led me to the door.

"Now. I hope you get some rest. Good day Miss Northmann"

"Good day Professor"


	24. TwentyFour- Festive Nightmares

My bloody hand... my bloody hand. Finally giving in I went to madam Pomfrey for some painkilling potions. I wouldn't dare go to Severus and be like 'Hey look at my hand. You know how I got this? Toadface of course.' yeah no. I wouldn't do that. It's bad enough he can't help. I don't want to keep shoving it in his face every time I get on Umbridge's bad side. Which I live on.

She officially hates me more than Harry. Seeing as he's not getting as many detentions as I am now. I think I hold a record at this point. Most detentions in four months.

"There you are" Harry yanked on my sleeve and began dragging me roughly with him. I didn't even bother asking where we were going.

At this point... With all the dragging that happens with me. I'm just accepting it.

We were standing outside of the Room of Requirement. "We're early. You're going to be here for the last one"

I opened my mouth. He threw his hand out and clamped my mouth shut.

"No buts. You're attending. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Good"

The lamps burst with light. My mouth dropped. The entire place was decorated for Christmas. It looked like Dobby, did it? Those glitter bombs were the same ones he was exploding in the castle when we were decorating.

There were hundreds of golden ornaments hanging from the ceiling each with Harry's face and a large banner with: HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

I busted into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Sunniva!" He groaned. He went to whip his wand out to remove them. I tackled him to the ground, straddling him wrestling his wand from his grasp.

"Ha!" I shouted in victory getting the wand.

Flipping us over, he pressed into me hard, making put of our eyes widen.

The door cracked open.

Luna Lovegood and Oscar Corbin we're starting at us

"Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

She didn't even bother asking us about the very sexual position we were currently in.

Harry didn't even move he almost seemed like he was stunned. Hermione stepped in. Took one look at us and gasped.

I shoved Harry off hard. Both of turning a shade of purple from pure embarrassment.

"Mistletoe," Luna said dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed right above our heads.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted. "Dobby!" I smacked the ground.

Hermione pursed her lips staring at the both of us disapproving.  
Luna looked very serious. "It's often infested with Nargles."

"She's right" Oscar agreed.

Harry and I looked at each other. Right as more people showed up.   
All three girls Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were breathless and looked very cold.

"Well," Angelina said dully, pulling off her cloak and throwing it into a corner, "we've finally replaced you- wow... Boy Harry you sure do know how to get caught in situations!" She gestured to the Mistletoe above us.

"Replaced me?" Harry asked blankly. Ignoring the Mistletoe.

"You and Fred and George, We've got another Seeker!"

"Who?" Harry asked quickly.

"Ginny Weasley," Katie said plainly. Harry gaped at her. I nodded in thought.

"She's good. Nothing on you, of course," she said, throwing him a very dirty look, "but as we can't have you..." Harry's face was showing that he was really wanting to get snappy with her. I touched his arm.

"And what about the Beaters?" he asked, sending me a grateful look. I droned out. It would be great however if we could just get this kiss over before more people showed up but it just looked like Harry wanted a show.

I'd give him one if it means that much.

"Harry you two should just kiss now. You'll be stuck under there until you do" Hermione scolded, ceasing their conversation about Quidditch. However, the room was very full with everyone by the time Harry looked at me to approach our predicament.

Cho Chang did her little gasp of our upsetting as she looked at both of us. Honestly, it's not like we have to kiss on the mouth!

"Harry would you just for the love Merlin kiss me! It's not like we haven't kissed before!" I snapped harshly under my breath.

"This is different!" He defended-

"Merlin's beard Harry just kiss her!" Fred yelled. Harry went to retort. I grabbed his collar roughly and smashed my lips on his catching him by surprise. Some people wolfed whistled. We both fell out of the Mistletoe grasp.

"Sunni!" He wiped his mouth looking shocked.

"Harry!" I grinned, giving him a wink.

"Okay," he said, sending me a nervous look, as he slowly scooted away from me. Am I that bad of a kisser? "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break -"

"We're not doing anything new?" Zacharias said in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," Fred said loudly. Several people sniggered. I didn't miss the guy. He was absolutely a pain in everyone's asses. I wish he would just fall off the face of the earth he was that annoying. Wouldn't even wish him on Muggles that's how much I couldn't stand him.

"Grab a partner, We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again." Harry Ordered.

I sat this one out, as I just wanted to watch. I wasn't planning on coming even if I did see the coin this morning. Also, I'm kind of receiving some pretty harsh glares right now, thankfully nobody has said anything so far. I watched them all divide up, listening to all the cries of "Impedimenta!" People being frozen for a minute. Then the caster would just watch everyone else.

It was a very useful spell. I watched Neville freeze Harry up a few times, I in which has taken to cheering very loudly for him where I was sitting on a cushion making Neville turn a bright red.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, we laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over. Neville who was supposed to be stunning Dean had stunned Padma Patil but at least it was someone.

After a while, they began going over some simpler spells, and I could see there was a huge improvement from when I was here the first time. I would tell Harry he was doing a great job at teaching.

"You're getting really good," Harry said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."

I would love to learn that spell. Maybe Severus knows it? He could teach me. There was a murmur of excitement as the room began clearing out most people wished everyone a "Happy Christmas" as they went.

I stayed on my cushion waving at a few of them who were kind enough to wave at me first. Kind of like the awkward new girl stage all over again. Harry took a seat on the cushion beside me with Hermione and Ron.

"I know you didn't get to practice but if you come again you will. I just figured it would be better if people saw you here" Harry began. I waved him off but Ron scoffed.

"Look Ronald I get you don't like me very much you don't need to scoff every single time someone acknowledges my existence. Why can't you be like your brothers and sister? They don't treat me so badly." I snapped.

"You hurt Hermione!"

"I forgave her Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "How many times must we go over this! That wasn't her! Dumbledore sai-"

"Dumbledore can be wrong!" He interrupted her. She puffed her cheeks out looking flustered.

"Quit!" Harry shouted. "Stop fighting."

"I'm going to go" I stood up.

"No, wait..." Hermione got to her feet. "Stay please, We haven't talked in so long. It would be nice to have you around again."

"Mione. We can talk soon. I'm going to go now though. It would be best. I'll see you guys later" Patting Harry's back I gave Ron a small smile, he gave me a souring glare in return.

_Why do I even try?_

I left quickly and went straight to my dorm. Blaise and Miles were sitting on the sofa, the moment they noticed me they were on their feet rushing towards me. Blaise gave me no time to process what was happening. Heaving me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Miles grabbed my arms to keep me from hitting.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" I cried out. I began squirming trying to get loose when a massive smack came down on my backside making me squeak.

"Did you just spank me?!" I asked shocked.

"Why yes I did," Blaise said rather proudly. They went up to the dorm rooms, A door opening and then I was tossed harshly on a bed.

Draco jumped up, as I landed right on top of him.

"Why are you two doing!" He shouted, moving me off him. I groaned.

"You two are going to make up now. That's what we're doing. Enough is enough. You've been fighting for two weeks. Enough is enough." Miles slammed the door close. He and Blaise yanked their wands out and directed at Draco and I.

"Kiss and make up" Blaise demanded. "and I mean literally kiss."

"What!" Draco and I yelled.

"I'm not kissing her!" Draco shouted.

"Merlin! You've never complained about it before!" I exclaimed, staring him down. "You just loved getting in my pants"

"You don't wear pants! You wear ridiculously short skirts!" he pointed at my skirt.

"Easy access! Don't act like you didn't like it!" rolling my eyes, I glowered at him. He could hardly keep his hands out from under them.

"I love it!" he lost his scowl.

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because I want to tear your clothes off!" gripping his hair, he pulled lightly.

 _"AH HUM!_ "

We both turned to look at the two boys who tossed me in here. Miles was coughing. "We said make up... not fuck" Miles shook his head.

"I don't know Miles I think I would enjoy watching that."

"Shut up Blaise!" We all yelled. He held his hands up.

"Just an idea..." he mumbled taking a seat on his bed.

The silence that followed was very stuffy. None of us spoke but the two kept their wands directed at us. Draco's hands slowly landed on my lower back, slipping under my shirt just a little, his thumb rubbing circles on my skin making bumps rise on my skin.

I scooted away from him, making him sigh.

"Don't Draco. You can't do that anymore" I whispered. Miles and Blaise left the room quickly. Probably just waiting in here to see if we would actually talk to each other. It was good they left. I didn't want to have another personal conversation with Draco in front of an audience.

"Why can't you just love me back?" He whispered so much heartbreak in his voice. I looked at him, he looked defeated.

"I do love you Draco." I touched his hand "Just not the way you love me."

"Can't you at least try? I thought we were great together." His pale grey eyes were glistening lightly. I had to crush his little heart. It was torture but I can't help the way I feel. I love him of course I love him. But I love Severus more. I can't be anything with Draco if Severus is constantly on my mind.

And knowing my professor feels the same way about me... well that just makes things even more impossible for Draco and I. I would love to be with Draco. We were happy together no doubt about it. It's just Severus was the one I wanted even if it would be much simpler to be with a guy my own age. One where I didn't have to hide how I feel and sneak away with.

"We have tried Sweetie... It just wasn't working. You know I love someone else. You know they're the reason we can't be together. Don't do this to yourself. I thought we agreed to be just friends"

Draco, moved incredibly close to me where if he were to turn his head slightly, his lips would be on mine. I didn't dare move. My breathing quickened, as his hand slid up my thigh, hip... stomach, ribs, arm.

Thumbing my neck and then finally resting on my cheek.

"I love you" he mumbled, dipping his lips to my neck. I let out a huge sigh of defeat. Why couldn't I get this through his head?

I moved away. "No Draco. No. Stop this. You can't just go touching me anymore"

"You never complained before" He folded his hands, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well before I wasn't in a situation that I am in now. Stop before I hex you." I pulled my wand from my waistband, gripping the handle tight. "I love you just not the way you want. That's it. Don't make me not love you anymore. Don't make me feel like total crap for how I feel."

"Please leave" He groaned, falling on his back. "Just leave. It hurts too much being near you and not being allowed to touch you. It's not fair on me or you" He rolled over. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Draco-"

"Please" He whispered so quietly that I barely heard him. I opened the door, Blaise, Miles, and Graham fell forward. I jumped back in time, as they landed by my feet.

Draco got up and stood with me as we glared down at the three of them. "Sunni... ten seconds" Draco whispered. Stepping over them I ran quickly down to the common room right as a big rumbling boom went off. Smoke wafted down the stairs.

Everyone was staring at me curiously as to what happened.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it" I shrugged, shaking my hair out as I ran to my room. Slamming the door behind me. Onyx jumped up, mewing loudly. He purred into my hand as I scratched behind his ears.

"Let's get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow with the last midterm exam." pulling a simple long-sleeve nightgown from my chest, I laid my robe on top of it heading to the showers. I wouldn't have time to wash in the morning so I might as well and do it now.

Fresh, cleaned, and fully relaxed, I snuggled down into my covers with Onyx curled up on my side, nuzzling my belly. I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

**_________________________**

_Sunniva was shaking on the ground, her body freezing up as the blood in her continued to pour unto the ground. She was turning sheet white, as she desperately clawed at her stomach. Whimpering._

_"You shouldn't have allowed that to happen" Voldemort gritted. He stepped around her body, bending low. Pressing hard on her wound._

_"Let me see him please!" She begged. "please!"_

_"No... I don't think that will help you. Sunniva I told you the task you had and now you have gone and changed it all." He was very angry with her. She cowered back in fear, desperately trying to apply pressure to her wound to stop the bleeding._

_"Please Severus! SEVERUS!" She screamed. "Bella you give him back!" She cried out, reaching. "Give him back!"_

_Bellatrix crackled, dancing away into the shadows. Her laugher echoing off the walls. Voldemort turned back on her, his beady red eyes, squinted and showing a new kind of rage. She's seen a lot but this was new._

_"Whose was he?" He sneered grabbing her by the shirt he heaved her into a sitting position. "I told you, girl... I warned you"_

_'Thump!'_

_Sunniva flew back from the impact of his slap. She spat blood, crawling herself away the best she could but barely even moving but a few centimeters at a time. "S-Severus..." She sobbed. "Please give him back. He's m-mine"_

_"Shift!" He demanded._

_She frantically shook her head._

_"SHIFT!"_

_'Thump!'_

_He had kicked her in the stomach making her lift up and fall hard. She cried out in pain. Meghan ran into the room, shifting, hissing at her._

_"Ah, very good Meggie. Very good. Sunniva shift. It's time. Forget Severus. Forget about him. I command you to shift and kill him. You will do as I say."_

_"No! I w-won't! Make him like us! Make him like us! Please don't kill him!" She frantically grabbed at his robes. Her tears drowning her vision, hiccuping she wailed loudly at the sounding of a child screaming._

_"NO!" She screamed. "NO!"_

_Voldemort grabbed her face. "He is not a_ _pureblood_ _child. Nothing is lost. You've killed babies before. What's one more?"_

**__________________________**

Sunniva rolled off the bed, her white nightgown clinging to her as she scrambled to her feet. She fumbled with her door yanking it open. In her mind, there was only one place she was safe at. Leaning against the wall for support she trailed her way down doing her best to stay upright.

The Common room was dark only the faint glow of the fireplace eliminating the room.

"You girl! What are you doing out of bed! It's past curfew!" One of the paintings shouted down at her.

"Get back in bed child!"

"Let her be she's pureblood!"

"Hump! Girl, come here!" The painting above the fireplace that never spoke, but always watched called her over. Curiosity got the best of her. She heaved heavily, trembling on legs that wobbled like jelly. Holding on to everything she finally got to the painting.

Her body was freezing from the sweat and due to the cold draft in the air.

"You're my descendent yes?"

"Y-yes" She stuttered.

"Good good! You run these Mudbloods out of this castle. Purify the school, oh and do give Tom my best."

"S-sir.." She wheezed, her vision going spotty. She needed to be quick. She wished the paintings would just stop talking to her. It was ridiculous she needed help and she knew she wouldn't get it here.

With much struggle, she made it out into the corridor just as she fell to her knees. She cried out as she felt her skin tear open.

 _I must get to him. I must._ She chanted over and over again.

Crawling she heaved herself back on her feet grasping at the wall lanterns. "Daisy... FInnly..." She mumbled.

'POP!'

The two Elves were standing above their mistress staring up at her with concern. "Get me to him, help me" She mumbled. The elves snapped their fingers, using their magic to help keep her upright as they led her to where she wanted to go.

Sunniva thanked them, shooing them away as she rapped at the door, her breathing becoming too much. Her eyes had just rolled behind her head when the door swung open.

Severus had caught her just in time.

Her wild curls clung to her face and neck, sticky in sweat. her white nightgown almost entirely see-through. 'What in the seven hells was she thinking wondering around the castle like this?'

Her breathing was rapid, she whimpered, her eyes screwed shut as she cried out begging to 'let him live'

Severus picked her shutting the door and laying her in his bed. He watched her for a long time screaming out begging for him in the most bone-chilling scream he had ever heard. She would shake, tremble, scream. He didn't know how to comfort her while he watched her go through a night of terror. Putting his wand to her head he ventured in.

Seeing all that she was seeing.

A dead child laid on the floor, Sunniva covered in his blood as she clawed at herself in agony. Screaming for life to just go back into his little body. Tears filled his own eyes unable to take it, he left her mind.

She would not want him invading her space that way but it was a good thing he did pull out because Sunniva was no longer in Human form. She was snarling at him, His pillows ripped to shreds as feather floated back down onto the ground. The Lynx making small hissing sounds. Slamming her paw down, slashing it across the wooden floor.

"Sunniva..." He called out to her.

The lynx strenuously shook its head. A high pitch shriek bouncing off the walls in the confined space. He could not be fast enough to stop her as she ran right past him right into the Fire Iron.

"NO!" he yelled horrified, Sunniva shifted back, clutching her stomach, yanking the Fire iron from her belly. It clattered to the ground. Falling to knees, he caught her.

"S-sev... My moon and stars" She whispered, her bloody hand going up to his face to wipe away the tears that had sprang from him as seeing what she had just done.

"NO... Sunniva. No why did you do that?" He begged her, laying her down. 'Where was that blasted wand?!'

Sunniva's blood pooled around them. He pressed on her wound.

"Accio wand!" He yelled out. His wand shot into his hand and he pressed to her stomach. "No Love no. Why did you do that?!" He yelled.

"S-stop... It's better this way" She whispered. "Just let me go... I've s-seen the things I'll d-do"

"Shut your mouth!" He snapped. "You wouldn't! I wouldn't let you! I can protect you! I can keep you safe!" he cried out.

He was seeing Lily all over again. His heart could not take another loss. Losing Lily was enough and he had thought he found his second chance in Sunniva. He couldn't just let her go too.

He could not focus, casting a Patronus he sent a message to Dumbledore. He would have to help. He has too. Sunniva needed help. She just tried to kill herself again and this time she knew she had done it. She was begging for him to just let her die.

"My poor Sunrise. What have you done to yourself?" He whispered into her hair, clutching her to him. Her breathing slowed, her body going cold as ice. He rubbed at her skin vigorously as if it would put life back into her. She was fading away from him.

"Don't you dare die on me!"


	25. Twenty Five- Was it Fatal?

Everything was fuzzy, everything was hurting and even more so, my stomach was hurting. A small slender hand was clutching mine tightly when I fluttered my eyes open. Narcissa was peering down at me, wiping tears away from her eyes, crying silently. 

"Sunni!" She exclaimed, she jumped up, kissing my forehead and cheeks. "Oh thank the Gods you're awake. We were so worried about you!" 

"No..." If I'm awake it means I've failed. I've failed at trying to do myself in. I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't want this life. I wanted peace. I curled into myself hissing in pain as I turned my back on her. 

"You must be careful! Magic can only go so far you silly girl!" She scolded. 

"Go away" I grumbled, letting my tears fall. "Just go away and leave me be"

"Now you listen to me, young lady!" Narcissa's voice grew cold. I looked up at her hesitantly. she was kind of scary when she's angry. "Severus told us what you did. Why would you do that yourself? Don't you know you're loved? Don't you know you could have come to me? I like to think of myself as your mother. I sure as hell treat you like my own child. The least you could do is show me and my family some god damn respect. We have taken you in. We have loved and nurtured you. Clothed you, feed you, and give you a home to call your own." 

Huge tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them away harshly, huffing. "I love you like my own daughter Sunniva. I would protect you like my own. I thought I have proven this to you. Why didn't you write to me or Lucius the man you so lovingly call Dad? Why didn't you come to one of us or to Severus? I thought you two have grown quite close. He boasts about how great of a student you when Ever we speak.

Great in bed... But she doesn't need to know that. She would have a fit.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. 

"Oh, darling! No! I am sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you" She got in the bed, pulling me to her. Hugging my head to her chest. This would be kind of awkward if I wasn't so distraught right now. 

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Saint Mungos Sunniva. This is the second time you've tried to off yourself. Lucius and I thought it be best you come here and get treated not to mention it was Albus Dumbledore who demanded you be seen too."

I looked around the room, A rather familiar man was sitting up in bed across from me. He caught me staring. 

"Hellooo and who might you be?" 

"Is that? Is that-"

Narcissa sighed. "Yes. Ignore him. He's being quite annoying"

"It's a curious place, isn't it? Right helpful I say."

"Healer Strout!" Narcissa called out. She excused herself and left the room to get a Healer. I looked at Gilderoy Lockhart, a man my mother swore was very good looking but very full of shit.

"Hellloooo do you live here?" He asked, getting from his bed, he slid his feet into some Lavender fluffy slippers and padding his way over with a huge smile. He tightened his robe sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I'm Mister Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Sunniva Northmann" I pulled my legs to my chest. Wincing slightly from my stomach. 

"Do you live here?" 

"No, I d-"

"You! I've told you to stay away from her!" Narcissa stormed over, shooing him away. "Sunniva this is Healer Miriam Strout. She's head of this ward." A very motherly looking woman with a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up smiling warmly at me. 

"Hello Dear, I'm glad to you up and looking..." Her eyes trailed all over me losing her smile just a little. "Well"

I knew she was lying out of her ass right now. I know I looked like a right mess. I sure as hell felt like one. "It's okay, to be honest with me" I grumbled looking down at my hands. 

"We need your father here to go over your treatment plan but I've prescribed you some calming draughts and Sleeping draughts for you to take. I understand you've been taking them for quite some time now after having a word with Professor Snape. Now since your father hasn't shown up at all. Mrs. Malfoy here has been given consent to approve any treatments we may decide on."

I nodded my head. Of course, John wouldn't show. He's not practically sane now, is he? I wonder how pissed off Voldy is at the moment over all this. He probably thinks I'm very weak and is of needing a refresher on how weak someone could truly be. 

That's just what I need. What was Dumbledore thinking having me brought here? I've been shifting like crazy as of late. Putting me around all these people with no escape that just seems ridiculous. 

"We've been uh... We've been informed of your condition with the blood curse. We have administered you some potions and put a containing charm on you while you're here. I'd advise not using it unless necessary as it can cause an extreme amount of unnecessary pain when you do shift. It's best you let it take its course."

"Who told you?" I asked, I thought I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Madam Strout smoothed out her uniform, standing a little taller. 

"We have a policy here that all Patient records are kept silent they can not be just handed out to whoever asks for them. You're safe here at Saint Mungo's and your secret is safe here at Saint Mungo's Blood curses are common here. You'll be surprised by the number of young girls who come here regularly over shifting issues. We will try our best to accommodate your needs but for now, you will have to stay here for a few days. A week perhaps or more. What you had done to yourself will be taken very seriously."

"Sunniva the Healers have agreed on a treatment plan but I need to to discuss it with Lucius. He'll be here tomorrow." Narcissa kissed my head. "I have to go but I will be here first thing in the morning. I promise."

"I love you" I blurted grabbing her and tightly. She smiled down at me sadly.

"I love you too my sweet girl. I'll be back soon"

Healer Strout walked Narcissa out and returned to me. She grabbed several board games and books. "Gilderoy likes to play this muggle game Candy Land if you want to play with something. We also have Jacks which Frank Longbottom likes to play by himself. He isn't very good at it but it makes him happy and Alice Longbottom likes to be read too"

_Longbottom?_

"I'm sorry this isn't the most ideal ward for conditions you're struggling with but it's the best we can do. You'll find your roommates are lovely and won't bother you too much. Alice loves to paint. I hear you're quite the painter yourself. We have great art supplies in the Recreation room just across the hall here." She pulled a spare blanket from under a cabinet. "It gets a bit drafty in here. Call me if you need me. We normally keep this door locked so our patients don't wander but it's the holidays a little wandering won't hurt."

I watched her leave. Grabbing the Jacks game, I walked over to a middle-aged man humming to himself while looking out the window.

I sat down next to him. "I'm Sunniva" he looked at me, pointed at his chest.

"F-f-r-rank-ky"

Frowning I held out the jacks. "Do you want to play?"

Frank smiled brightly nodding his head and going back to humming. Alice was in the corner swaying to her own tune looking content with whatever she was thinking about.

I would just have to adjust to this madness I suppose.

*** * ***

Walking out of the room, there was a lot of bustling from people in lime green robes, going from room to room. The Healers looked worn out. I took a seat on one of the benches lined up against the wall. I'm just thankful I don't have to sit in the room and listen to Gildy drone on and on about his book Magical me. 

Narcissa was working on getting me my own room at the moment, she did not want me with other people. Considering how much money the Malfoy's put into the hospital I say it wasn't going to be a challenge in getting my own room. 

"Oh, there you are darling. I've got you a room, let's go to it. Get you settled in. Lucius is on his way with some of your things." She helped me up, we walked a few paces down, taking a turn. A male Healer with the shaggiest of blonde hair was standing outside of the room. He let us in. 

"This will be your room. I hope you find it most pleasing." 

It was just a simple room, Five chairs were stacked up against the wall. There is a small sink and giant mirror with a countertop beneath it. A small rack to hang clothes was up against the wall. 

"Thank you" I smiled warmly at him and shuffled over to the bed. He left promptly probably wanting to get away from Narcissa as fast as she could. She's being quite scary at the moment. Not too many people dare to come near me while she's here. 

"When Lucius gets here we should go up to the fifth floor where there is a tearoom. We can have tea and you can talk to us or we can just talk about anything in general. Like how are you and Draco getting along? He says you two are doing well."

_Did he not tell his mother we broke up?_

"Yes, we are" I gave a tight smile, sinking into the pillows.

_Did he not tell her? Should I tell her?_

"Ah. Sunniva" Lucius came into the room, with small luggage in one hand. "I brought you some clothes and some books. I know how much you like to read" 

"Dad" I greeted, as he kissed my forehead. 

"Darling we were just discussing going to the tearoom," Narcissa said, getting up and smoothing out her clothes. 

"That's a fantastic idea. Let me help" Lucius grabbed my waist and helped heave me out of bed and back to a standing position. I slipped my feet back into the white slippers. "I brought you your robe. The pink one you love so much. Severus had your items sent over this morning." Opening the small trunk he pulled out the fluffy pink robe passing it to me. Pulling off the hospital one, I pulled this one, sighing at the warmth of it. 

"Thanks" I smiled. 

*** * ***

After three hours spent walking around the hospital, tea, lunch, and a little money spent in the hospital gift shop, I was now an owner of a small light blue bunny with a white top hat-wearing a crisp white suit with a red bow tie. It had a walking stick.

I hugged it close to my chest, Lucius insisted on buying it for me. It was kind of funny watching him buy a stuffed animal. Especially something that was very muggle.

Pocket full of Drobbles best blowing gum and Pepper imps I was set for a few days.

Lucius and Narcissa lead me back to my room where a Calming and Sleeping draught was already sat on my nightstand ready to be taken.

"Listen Sunniva we have to talk about this treatment plan they want to give you. They think Oblivating you might help but we talk and I mean we talked" Lucius nudged me gently.

They talked to him. Of course, they did. They would have too.

"It's no. You'll just have to attend therapy. I'm working on getting you out of this dreadful place. You need to be home with your family not here with all this -" we looked up as a man just ran down the hall screaming while wearing nothing but slippers. He shuddered and Narcissa slammed the door closed. " - All this madness" he continued.

"We must be off darling but we will be here first thing in the morning. Hogwarts will be letting out soon enough. I have written to Draco informing your whereabouts but not to say anything. He said to tell you he hopes you get well"

"Tell him I miss him already even if he's a pain in my ass" I grinned. Lucius chuckled and handed the vials over to me.

"Goodnight Sunni"

**___________________________**

_Sunniva's_ _body twisted oddly, different from when she normally shifted. She slithered down the long black corridor, the tiles felt smooth like water beneath her. A low hiss rumbled in her as she shot faster across the floor._

_A man laid on the floor, blood pouring from him, at first glance it hadn't crossed her mind, Second glance she knew it was Arthur Weasley. Sunniva shifted back. Leaning over him, he pointed to a piled lump on the floor. Her heart sinking as she looked at Helena Corbin. She was close to death if not she was already dead._

_A big snake one she was very familiar with slithered between her legs and out of the light, disappearing. Sunniva ran as fast as her legs would take her, she was running through a silky feeling veil. Mirrors all around her once more. Seeing nothing but herself in them._

_"You came..." A man called out to her,_

_"Who are you?" She asked, reaching for her wand._

_"I am nothing but a memory but a_ _saveable_ _one." He called out to her. The mirrors shattered around her. Showing an arch on rocks. Black surrounded her but something_ _whispy_ _and white drifted out of the arch towards her._

_"Little flower"_

**__________________________**

I was in the middle of playing a muggle game of jacks with Frank Longbottom. He wasn't very good as he kept doing his own thing but he was great company. He was very sweet, and I could see where Neville got a lot of his looks from.

"Did you hear about that man who just came in?" 

"Yeah it was the worst snake attack I saw but thankfully he only got bit once."

"Where?" 

"His chest, He got very lucky!"

"Who are you talking about?" 

"The man works for the Ministry, they're trying to figure out why he was down there. I feel that man is going to be in a lot of trouble once he's feeling better"

Who are they talking about?

Tying my robe tighter around me, I snuck out past Gilderoy doing a reading of 'Who am I?' to a crowd of stuffed creatures. Tiptoeing, I crouched down, ducking behind the counter to get past them without being noticed. They said the first floor. That's where the poison ward was. Who was attacked by a snake? Clicking the stairs door open I slipped inside, going down slowly. 

Once I was down to the first floor, I opened the door and going out into the corridor. So many people were rushing around A small plumpy woman with fiery red hair came blazing in like a hurricane right past me, rushing into a room. 

"Arthur!"

Molly. 

Gathering my courage, I swallowed hard, pushing the door open she had gone into. She was hunched over Arthur Weasley. He was smiling up at her, pushing her hair from her face. "I'm fine Mollywobbles."

_Oh, that's just adorable._

I shouldn't be here. Damn me and my curiosity! I turned around.

"Sunni?" 

_Damn._

"Hey..." I sang, putting a smile on my face, as I twisted back around. "I just heard what happened to you," I rubbed my neck. 

"Child what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" 

I nodded my head, clasping my hands together. "Yes... but I'm a patient here" I gestured to my outfit. "How are you doing Mr. Weasley?" 

"I'm quite well. Thanks to you and Harry"

_What?_

I must have looked shocked as much as I was feeling. Arthur struggled to sit up. Molly began fussing at him to stop moving around, that he would reopen his wound. "Dumbledore informed me a few weeks ago that you were having dreams or visions as he called it about me getting attacked. I was prepared for a fight with... With Helena" He furrowed his eyebrows. "She wasn't supposed to be there. No. She came because of the information we were given."

"How is she?" I asked taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. Arthur and Molly both looked down. 

"Not well. She most likely won't make it." Molly sighed deeply. "Remus and Sirius will be so heartbroken. They don't know about her at the moment."

"She got attacked in the ministry too?" I asked.

"How do you know it was at the Ministry?" Molly demanded. 

"The Healers in my ward talk very loudly. That's how I knew about what happened. I didn't know it was you but my curiosity got the best of me. I wrote to Dumbledore this morning about another dream I had." 

"That's how we knew to be prepared tonight. You never mentioned Helena before in them until she had agreed to come be there on the shift with me" Arthur patted my hand. "Those visions you've been having have saved my life. Harry had dreamed of it too from what i was told. Help had gotten there just in time to get me here after searching the place down they had gotten to Helena."

"Now why are you here?" Molly came around to me, placing her hands on my face. "You look unwell. Are you alright?" 

I could tell them, I could. After all the things I've done, they were still very welcoming to me. It wasn't me, they knew that. Dumbledore had told them. I smiled lightly nodding my head. I would tell them.

"I'm in the Janus Thickly Ward. I am being treated for clinical depression" 

Both Weasley's lost their smiles. Molly let out a small sigh, then I was brought into a tight hug. "That can be treated at school, why are you here Sunniva? You're not telling us everything are you?"

"Molly" I pulled back. "I tried to kill myself-"

Molly squeaked, Arthur gasped. 

"- Three days ago at school. Dumbledore ordered me to be brought here to be cared for. Professor Snape saved my life." 

"Why on earth would you do that?" Molly squeaked. She began dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. 

"My visions more like nightmares haunt me. I do terrible things in them. I'm terrified of what might happen to me or will happen to me. I'm a monster in them. I thought offing myself would keep everyone safe. That's all I want. I don't want to live a life where my issues overrule my life and put everyone I love in danger."

"Molly it's late you should be getting back home. Let the children know I'm okay." Arthur was trying to change the topic. I smiled at him gratefully. He had noticed my discomfort where Molly had not. She was trying to coddle me, mothering me, and I was very uncomfortable with all this hugging even if I knew she meant well.

"Well I suppose you're right. I best be off. Okay Sunniva I'll see you tomorrow when I return. I'll come and see you. Arthur, I love you so much. I am so glad you're okay." She kissed him on the lips and then his head. She came back over to me and kissed my head. "I'm so sorry you're here in this mess. I hope you get well soon. Should I tell the others a-"

"No! No! I am fine. Don't tell them. They don't need to know. You can tell Sirius and Remus if you must but not the others"

"Well" she pursed her lips. "Well alright. Goodnight Sunniva"

"Goodnight Molly"

She left, it was just Arthur and I now.

"How much has Dumbledore told you?" I asked. He nodded his head a little, wincing.

"Everything."


	26. TwentySix- Confessions

It's been a few days of being here. I was ready to just go home. I'd been spending a lot of time downstairs in Arthur's room. He's been sharing stories with me of his children and has even read the paper to me.

We never spoke about why I was here again. He wouldn't allow even Molly to bring it up. It's what I wanted. They know but it's not like we need to discuss it. I've been discussing it enough with the Healers.

_"Your feelings are very important. Talking helps. You'll find you can be at peace once you accept it."_

Bull fucking shit.

Accept my fate? Yeah, I don't think that's going to help and bring me peace. I've been fighting my fate. I know what the future holds for me and my fighting it is doing more good than it would be if I " _accept it_ ".

I wasn't putting anyone in danger as long as I could help it. As for the talking about my feelings... Well, it's not like I could do that without making myself sound like a Harry by telling everyone. " _He's back_ " they might actually admit me permanently if I did that.

Healer Strout came into my room earlier this morning informing me I was finally going to be free to go home tomorrow evening.

I was absolutely on my best behavior. I was going along with everything and found myself actually enjoying the company of the Longbottom's even if they made no sense half the time. Even Gilderoy has grown on me.

I'll never admit it though.

From what Arthur told me was that his children would be coming to see him today again. So I was preparing myself for another day spent up in the Rec Room painting with Alice.

I was just done finishing up setting on stands up when I sense another presence in the room. I grabbed the scissors slowly gripping them tightly.

After a nasty run-in with another lunatic patient, I was pretty on edge about being in a room without a Healer present. I would fight again if I have to and I will stab with scissors. It wouldn't be the first time I did so.

In self-defense of course.

Turning around, the scissors cluttered to the ground, and as fast as my legs could get me I jumped into his arms. Smelling the Evergreens, Citrus, and dusty books.

"You came!" I sighed, hugging him closer to me. Trying I mold myself into his embrace.

"My beautiful Sunrise" he mumbled.

I was aware we shouldn't be hugging or even touching like this for someone could see but I've been in agony not getting to see or hear from him. I've been wanting to apologize for doing what I did in front of him I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and that I love him very much but in fear of my letters being comprised by Umbridge tyranny of Hogwarts I didn't dare.

"My moon and stars" I mumbled into his neck.

He sat me back on my feet.

"I would have come earlier had I been able to get away. I would have waited until you've gone home but it came to my attention I had no way of knowing when that would be. I didn't wish to wait any longer.

Grabbing his hand I pulled him over to the sitting table by the window. A small old lady was taking her trash out with a little dog following behind her. I looked back at him. He was already staring at me, his eyes scrunched.

"I thought I lost you" his voice was holding a sadness that made my heart just shatter right there and then.

"Severus I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for had done that in front of you. I shouldn't have done that in front of you" I fumbled with my dressing gown.

"You shouldn't have done it all. Im glad that since you felt the need and the courage to even do it that it was in front of me Sunniva. If you find yourself sinking so deep into the darkness-" he reached over and grabbed my hand in his using his other to pull my chin to look at him. "I'll be the light for you, my love. I'll hold your hand and guide you right back to me where you belong. Don't ever make me have to say goodbye. Never do that again."

Small tears rolled down my cheeks. He thumbed them away, leaning over he pressed a kiss between my eyes.

"You'll be okay I promise one day you will be okay and we can be okay together. You've brought me out of the dark Sunniva. Let me do the same for you. Let me be your Sun for once. Just stay with me. Stay with me and let me love you."

Words have escaped me and left me speechless as I stared up at this man. His dark inky eyes looked conflicted but they were so filled with love and sorrow that I couldn't believe that this man could love me. Someone who had nothing to offer but problems after problems.

How could he love me? When I have done nothing but cause him so much pain. His eyes were shadowed with dark circles, he looked exhausted. Probably from staying up out of pure worry for me.

"What have I done in this life to be given such a blessing to have you, Severus? How can I be so incredibly lucky to have you begging me to let you love me? I don't deserve you. I truly don't" wiping the tears from my face, I cast my eyes down. It was hard for me to accept this. The only person who I knew truly loved me was my mother and I had lost her. I know the Malfoys and I know my friends love me but to feel the love that Severus could only give me? That love made me weak at the knees, made a loss for words and it terrified me. It made me so scared that I couldn't breathe. That my heart would fill with so much anxiety at the thought of hurting him.

He was the one for me. I knew that and I never wanted to let him go from me ever again. I wish I could say it in words that when I was with him, I felt alive, I felt invincible. That whenever I was with him, that there was absolutely nothing I wouldn't do the have him smile at me. To make him laugh, to make him feel the love that he gives me every day. I would jump through fire, swim across the oceans, and even give up my magic for him.

That's how much I love him and it bloody well terrifies me to the bone.

In my silence, I had not noticed that Severus' grip on my hand had tightened and that he was gearing to leap across the table until he did.

His lips came down on mine hard, making me gasp and cry out.

"I love you so much Always" he whispers kissing me again. "Always"

Pulling away I grasped his face. Whispering "Forever"

That smile that makes my heart beat a million miles per hour, makes my soul ignite and my body quiver broke out across his face.

It had only occurred to me what he had just done.

I wasn't even angry. Smiling up at him, I caressed his cheek. "I'm not even mad that you just broke a promise to me because I could not find the words but I'm glad you know now. That you understand how much you mean to me. That you understand I would follow you anywhere. Even to my doom and demise. I would follow you into the dark and I would burn gladly just for you"

"Doom and demise sounds just like the perfect ending" he smirked, kissing my cheeks. "I would never let you burn. I would never let you destroy the purity you have. You will always be an angel to me no matter what the future holds. I know you. I know that you are good, kind and that when you love it's true."

"You're such a sap." I giggled. Severus chuckled, brushing my hair from my face.

"But I'm yours" he whispered.

"Always" I nuzzled into his hand.

"And forever" he responded. Pulling me into his chest. Holding me to him.

For the next hours, Severus had stayed with me in my room, reading poetry. 

Shakespeare’s Sonnet 130 to be exact and by the gods, I could listen to him read to me till my dying moment. His voice made me want to howl at the moon and jump his bones.

_"My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips’ red; If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damask’d, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight._

_Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. I love to hear her speak, yet well I know._   
_That music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground: And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare. As any she belied with false compare."_

"What?" He asked when he looked down at me. I curl up more in his lap.

"I just love the way you speak. Your voice makes me want to just make love to you until we're spent and wasting away"

Severus let out a booming laugh. I grinned up at him, my cheeks turning bright red. "It's true!" I giggled. His arms tighten around me, his nose pressing into my neck as he laid a small kiss under my ear making me sigh.

"Your laugh is pure music to my ears. I could listen to it all day. So innocent. So sweet"

"And unfortunately visiting hours are over" I grumbled. He let out a annoyed breath.

"I'll be home tomorrow evening! I am sure you'll have to be there regardless" I spoke up. We both shared a knowing look.

He would have to be and we both knew it. He nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow but Sunniva listen to me." He clasped both of my hands in his staring down at me all play gone and now purely serious. "You must be careful. You cannot fight back. You have to accept whatever is decided on. It will only be worse for you if you don't and I can not and will not bear it if you get hurt again. I can heal you, just let it play out. Don't make it worse"

"He's angry isn't he?".

"Yes and I'm afraid his anger is far worse than you have ever witnessed before"

Well...

*** * ***

The following evening Narcissa had arrived at Saint Mungo's to fetch me. She said she would have come sooner but she was having troubles at home that was needing attending to first.

Those troubles were my father I guarantee it.

I got only a few paces into the house when I was tackled to the ground out of nowhere.

Lucius was yelling while Narcissa was screaming. I couldn't see but I could feel hot breath on my neck.

A hand tangled in my hair gripping tight and with a quick movement. My head was lifted, my face being slammed hard into the marble.

I felt my teeth break. I screamed out as the pain registered. My head being lifted once more. It was slammed harder the second time, my nose shattered.

Scrambling at the floor, I cried out. The weight grew heavier on me as my attacker flipped me over. My father's face was down in mine. His hands going to my neck, squeezing hard.

Clawing at his hands frantically as I couldn't breathe. He held a wicked glint in his eyes. Spewing spit, he seethed squeezing harder. Popping in my eyes, my vision began going spotty.

"Enough" a voice called out. My father's hands fell from my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath.

Gasping.

"That was excessive!" Narcissa screamed.

"I quite agree" Lucius' voice was cold and clip.

_Why didn't they stop that?_

Hands went under me and I was heaved into arms. Draco was trembling as he moved with me quickly. I held on to him tight.

"I don't know why father didn't stop him" he mumbled. Kicking the door shut, he dropped me on the sofa.

We were in Lucius' study. I couldn't respond. My throat was very sore, even breathing was compelling me to want to cry. My windpipes were most inevitably damaged no doubt.

That's a lovely way to come. To be gifted such an awesome gift as to being strangled by my flesh and blood. Best gift as of yet.

"I guess you can't talk"

I shook my head, rubbing my throat. Draco sat down next to me rubbing his face.

"Father and mother wouldn't let me come see you. They said it couldn't happen because of the amount of trouble they're in with him over having you admitted, to begin with." His pale grey eyes looked at me filled with worry.

I didn't think that they would be in trouble too. I figured it would be just me.

"I wish John would leave. He and that Rat are making me nervous. I wish I had stayed at Hogwarts but I was worried about you and wanted to come home." He grabbed my wrist. "Are you okay?"

Nodding my head, I brought my knees to my chest, coughing letting out a whimper at the pain I was feeling.

How the hell did he get so much stronger? This feels worse than what I remember.

"Draco?" Lucius opened the door. Draco looked up at him. I kept my eyes down on the little dust bunny.

"Yes, father?"

"Go go to your room and stay there. Sunniva come with me."

I felt Draco stiffen.

"Go Draco." Lucius was impatient.

"Yes Father"

I was kneeling on my knees my head down as Voldemort paced before me.

"You disappoint me. First the locket, then the threatening letter, then your pathetic attempts of suicide, and then being admitted into a hospital for silly reasons."

He nudged me a little with his foot.

"You are a Gaunt. You are of my flesh and blood. My dear sweet cousin. No, I won't punish you like everyone here fears. This is nothing but a setback. You need to be taken out into the real world. You need to do what we strive to achieve."

He held his long boney hand out to me, grasping my chin roughly and tilting my head up.

His red beady eyes glared down at me.

"I've found myself rather fond of you Sunniva." He looked up at the audience. "Leave us!" He demanded. There was shuffling and doors closing. Voldemort looked back down at me.

"I'm fond of you. Which means you mean something to me. Which means I must protect you. Which I don't do lightly."

"M-my lord?" I stammered. My throat screaming out in pain.

_What the hell was he on about?_

"You are not to see or speak to anyone until I say otherwise. You will see and speak only to me. I am going to make this mind" he tapped my temple. "Understand that what I see and wish for is something we must always go the extra mile for. I confess myself disappointed that you have not grasped this yet"

He held a hand out for me to take. I carefully placed mine in his. Standing up, he gripped my neck softly.

"I'll fix this mess." Pulling his wand out he tapped my neck, my nose and then my mouth. Instantly the pain vanished. I could breathe normally again. "I am finding you interesting something I haven't found in someone in a very long time. You aren't afraid to speak your mind and you have the nerve to threaten me. I find that appealing. It's refreshing. It's a great reminder that not all people fear me."

He grinned wickedly.

My stomach knotted up. What was he saying?

"Why Sunniva. What are you doing?"


	27. TwentySeven- Crimeworthy praises

The past few days were spent only in the company of Voldemort. It's less than a week away from Christmas, away from turning seventeen.

The trace will no longer be on me. So by even with attending Hogwarts. I will be untraceable with using the unforgivables. That I could use magic completely outside of school.

I could practice the Wandless magic I've recently discovered I have a small smidge of but a part of me is not brave enough to let that slip here at Malfoy Manor. I don't think I would be let off easily if I told Voldemort I could make fire happen so easily.

Or that I knock people into walls.

No, I'll keep that to myself. For my safety and the safety of others.

Standing by the giant windows in the foyer, I felt my mind going half in. The fuzziness that I feel whenever a vision is about to happen while I'm awake.

Gripping the table edge tight, I forced myself to stay standing, leaning against the wall.

**_________________________**

_Screaming out I ran as fast as I could, my heart pounding hard against my chest. Clutching the small boy in my arms._

_"I scared" he whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I breathe heavily, pushing myself to run faster_

_"I know baby. I know" I gasped. Sliding around the corner, my feet smacked into puddles. "I got you. You'll be safe"_

_Kicking a door down I rushed inside opening up every door finding on with a wardrobe I heaved it open. Setting the small boy inside._

_His wide eyes stared up at me. "You'll be safe here. I promise. I'll be back"_

_"I want Mummy!" He wailed as I shut the door, magically sealing it._

**_________________________**

  
** 3 P.O.V **

Sunniva was immersed in her mind, her green eyes switched to black. Her claws elongating, clawing into the table as she continued to grip on to it hard.

Wormtail was watching from a distance. Wheezing he snuck a little closer. He was always so curious about what she looked like when she shifted.

Her head snapped to him, once he got too close. "AHH!" Scrambling back he's little sniffling wheezing grew frantic. She did not take her eyes off him. Watching his every moment.

She let go of the table, advancing on him. Her footsteps were light, not a sound was being made. Her wild curls began turning white as her face slowly transformed.

Panting Wormtail backed into a corner, shifting into a Rat, trying to scurry away.

Sunniva ran, jumping over the banister her body shifted in mid-air, snatching Wormtail in her paw, she smacked him causing his little body to go flying and hit the wall roughly.

He let out a squeak, unable to move. The lynx rushed forward snapping her jaws.

She was seeing red and that little rat was nothing but a nuisance. One she wishes would just die but Sunniva was regaining control. 'NO! Sirius! Not until he confesses! Then you can kill him. I promise'

Wormtail could not move as he shifted back. His legs were broken and his wand was nowhere near him. The lynx screamed.

Several pairs of heavy footsteps came rushing down the stairs.

"Bloody hell!" Draco's eyes grew wide as he took in the sight.

"Quiet Draco!" Lucius demanded. He stepped forward holding his hands out to the Lynx but she was too busy being focused on Wormtail to care about him.

"Father I can help!" Draco spoke up, rushing down the stairs. He had no reason to think when he had every bit of reason to think.

"No!" Lucius yelled out. Draco had already thrown his arms around the Lynx.

Several seconds went by.

Draco was perfectly fine. If anything the Lynx had purred. Then she was knocking him down. Rushing right for the window.

John was outside walking through the maze hedges and The lynx was keen on hurting him.

" _Stupify_!"

Before she had time to ran through the window, Lucius had struck her. Sending her skidding across the floor smacking the wall hard with her head.

Slowly she shifted back, blood dripping from above her left eye as she looked up at Lucius.

Draco scrambled to his feet rushing to her. "Sunni are you okay?"

She nodded weakly. Looking over at Wormtail and pointing. "Draco... Do me a favor and step on his legs."

He was up on his feet and doing just as she had asked. Pressing his heel harder into the broken knee causing the little rat to scream.

Narcissa was downstairs with the elves. Sunniva's elves were asked to stay in the kitchen. Finnly trembling as Nagini had slithered into the shadows her eyes trained on him.

"Mistress Cissy. Finnly is thinking that that that snake wishes to eat me!" He squeaked.

"Finnly. You'll be okay. Sunniva would not allow that to happen. She wouldn't. Your mistress loves"

Narcissa had accepted that Sunniva's elves had meant more to the girl than most house-elves do to their owners. She respected that opinion and would treat her elves with the same respect that Sunniva shows them. Even Lucius had been a little nicer than how he had been with Dobby.

"STOP IT!" Lucius bellowed. Narcissa stepped out of the kitchen and called up the staircase.

"Darling? Is everything alright?"

"Cissa! Come here and help me! Wormtail is badly injured and he won't hold still!"

Walking up the stairs she took the scene in. Sunniva was on the floor, wiping blood from her face. Draco was repeatedly pressing on Wormtails legs while Lucius kept telling him to stop squealing.

"What happened?" She calmly asked. This was something she could not find surprising.

"I shifted mom. No big deal" Sunniva responded so casually.

"M-mum?" Narcissa stammered. Her heart soring. Lucius stopped attending to Wormtail and Draco hadn't realized how hard he had pressed until Wormtail let out a scream.

"Did I say, mom?" Sunniva asked. She looked at everyone. "Well it's not I'm very shocking, is it? You're like a mom. I love you like my mom. You're not my mother Melissa but you're just as good as she was."

Narcissa had foregone Lucius' request to go and hug Sunniva. The two women were holding onto each other tight when John made his debut to come and ruin the party.

"So you've replaced your mother I see. Touching and you're speaking to others when you were told not to. This will not do. This will not do" he laughed.

"I can't wait till you die so I can piss on your grave" Sunniva snapped.

John turned on her grinning "why don't you just kill me now then."

Sunniva rose. "Come here then you bastard!"

"Stop" Narcissa pulled her back down. "Behave. Lucius get him out of here and take that disgusting thing with you"

Wormtail groaned in pain as he was levitated up. Yanking John by his hair, Lucius roughly took them both outside and locking them out.

*** * ***

Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle had arrived at the Manor to get new instructions from Voldemort. I was sat on his right keeping my mouth shut. He was very angry with me for talking to the Malfoys when he demanded I didn't but he had let me off the hook once more because as he so blandly put it.

" _I understand they too make me want to kill them most of the time but they're loyal_ "

Wormtail is only loyal because of fear and John is loyal because well... He's insane. That's why and blood relation.

"It is decided. Goyle I want you and McNair to take Sunniva to go and pick a muggle from any half-blood wizarding family. Any will do. Just pick one. I want you to let her..." He looked over at me "let her play. She might enjoy it"

 _Play?_ He wants me to torture an innocent muggle who has done nothing wrong only just because they gave birth to a magical child. That's extreme.

_He's always extreme_

"Yes my lord" Goyle bowed his head.

"It will be tomorrow night. Tell McNair. I'll prepare the girl"

They took that as their cue to leave. Voldemort turned to me. His boney hand caressed my face. I suppressed a shudder. "Come child. Let me teach you something without magic. You still have the trace but I hear that will no longer be a problem come Christmas."

*** * ***

Grabbing unto Goyles sleeve, at the pull of the navel, we twisted into a black fog shooting into the air. Turning and twisting, I kept my grip on him tight, his hand knotted into my shirt, keeping ahold of me.

All the scenes from small towns and cities shot past me until we came to a stop hitting the ground. Soft grass and a lopsided house came into view.

"Put your mask on" Goyle gruffed out, pulling my dragonhide coat open, I pulled out the mask half white and Black gold mask, shaking my hair from my face, I placed the mask to my face. Goyle spelled it on so it couldn't be pulled off.

"Are you ready?" McNair barked. "Come on."

Rolling my neck, I exhaled deeply. FIxing my jacket, putting one foot in front of the other. I strutted to the house, Goyle, and McNair right behind me. With every step, my nerves slowly faded away and in its place was anticipation.

I would be doing my first task. Something I couldn't possibly fail. The first step and being who I was destined to be.

I am not Sunniva Northmann but Sunniva Gaunt. This was who I was supposed to be. No one could stop me. This was inevitable.

Straightening my jacket out, I held my leather gloved hand out and tapped twice on the wooden door. There was shuffling and a beautiful blonde opened the door, grinning, mid-laugh. Her smile slowly disappeared as she took me in.

"Hello, Darling. Can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"Mike!" She screamed.

"Of course where are my manners?" I snatched her by her throat, storming into the house. Her husband I assume came running in with his wand raised. McNair blasted him against the wall.

"Get rid of him!" I demanded. His frantic yells to get to his wife. "He's giving me a headache." Goyle grabbed him by his hair, yanking him from the room, there was a few thumps and hollars then it went silent. I turned my eyes back down on the woman.

"Where's your half-blood?" I asked, trailing my fingers into her hair. She whimpered shaking her head. "Do you know who we are?" I purred.

She let out a whimper, making me cringe. "Tch tch," I wagged my finger at her. "You oughtn't to be so scared." waving my hand out, I waited for McNair to hand me something.

A long curved dagger smacked my palm. Gripping the handle I twirled it a bit, wiggling it in her face. She gasped, Laughing I swung my hand out using the handle to smash against her face. "What do you want?" She whimpered.

"To rectify your disgusting contamination of my world." I sneered. Pressing the tip into her cheek, She screamed. Shaking beneath me.

"Scream all you want. No one will hear you." I giggled, Pressing harder, I slid it down. watching in pure fascination blood seep from the wound and drip slowly down her face. Stopping at her chin. I tapped her nose with the smooth side of the blade.

"Again... do you know who we are?"

"Y-yes" She whimpered. "yes yes I know! Please stop. You don't have to do this!"

I giggled looking over my shoulder at the men. They began to laugh with me. "Of course I don't have to do this." I grabbed her face harshly. "But I want too" I whispered against her lips.

She whimpered once more sounding like a wounded puppy. "Shhhhh. You're only exhilarating me more" I murmured.

"Now" I clapped my hands. "Where do we begin? Should I..." I grabbed her right ear. "Cut this off? or should I...." I grabbed her other ear. "Cut this one?" I looked up at the men. "What do you say? which ear?" I rubbed my hands together.

"The right" Goyle grunted.

Humming I pulled on her right. "good choice." When quick slice, her ear dropped. The woman let out a loud scream. Her cries filling the house making my blood boil. Rubbing my hands together I leaped a little. "Oh goody! She's a screamer!"

Cold chills racked my spine and pure joy etched its way into me as I got to work.

**\---**

Several minutes later, I was staring down at my handy work.

She was so beautiful being turned inside out. I wiped the blood off on a towel. Looking at the men, I heard Goyle make a small wrenching sound. "Oh don't tell me you don't like it?" I frowned. "I thought it was a masterpiece"

"You can't even recognize it was human!" Goyle defended. I peered back down at the woman. I sighed.

"Yes, I believe you're right, well. Too late. Come on I'm hungry. I wonder if we're having pie" Walking out into the crisp night air. I found a new power deep in my soul and was I feeling good. Swaying my hips to my own tune, a sinister grin grew on my face.

Goyle grabbed me and with a twist, we were heading back to the manor.

Arriving at the gates, I strolled through, keeping my head up as I stormed up the path, slamming the doors open. My heels hit the tiles hard echoing with each step. Pushing the side doors open to the dining room, I gave no notice to the people at the table.

I felt Severus' eyes on me and as much as I wanted to look at him, I kept my eyes on Voldemort. Giving a wave, I pulled my mask off.

"My lord" I smirked, lowering my eyes. I looked back up at him. He grinned.

"You're dripping blood on the floor dear"

I looked down. Laughing. "Oops. I got a little carried away"

"How do you feel child?" He asked, strutting over to him, I took my place at his side.

"I can only promise from here on out it won't be boring when the madness is teetering" I tapped my nail against my head. Looking over at Severus, he had masked his features. "Anyone who isn't us is no friend of mine. They're our enemies." I kept his eye contact.

Goyle and McNair rushed into the room.

"My lord" They bowed. "Sorry, she ran" Goyle grunted. They took their seats.

"How did our young girl do?" Voldemort motion with his hand. Wormtail shuffling forward to pour more wine into his goblet.

"She was unrecognizable as a human my Lord." Goyle muttered. He winced a little. _Such a wuss for a Death Eater._ Voldemort let out a chuckle.

"Well, that's most refreshing to hear. John" Voldemort snapped his fingers. My father strode over quickly. I wish he would go back on his hands and knees like he had to do before I left. That would be great. "How do you feel about this?" He gestured to me.

My father looked at me for a moment then looked back at Voldemort.

"Proud"

*** * ***

Once everyone had left, I went outside to the gazebo leaning against the railing, fumbling with my mask. I felt a hand land on my back. Looking up at Severus I folded into his embrace. He held me tight against him.

"You'll be okay" He rubbed circles on my back. "You'll be okay. You won't suffer for long"

"How can I be suffering when I'm too busy enjoying every second of it? I enjoyed it to the point it felt as if I was like finding a missing part of me. I needed no direction as I took charge of the whole situation."

Severus did not speak for a long time, but he did not let go either. If anything he held me tighter. Every time I fall in, his presence was pulling me right back out. He was my saving grace. He kept me grounded even if with a foot half in, he made sure to keep me half out.

If I were to lose him I would lose myself entirely and a small part of me wanted to dive into that beautiful mess but Severus was keeping me out of it just by the simplest of touches.

"Sunniva. If you fall into the darkness, I will dive right in with you if I have too but I will keep you from overly expressing yourself. Sometimes it's good to just let the imagination run wild." He pulled back tilting my head up. "Keeps it exciting. Remember that the next time you're sent out to do what you've just done today."

"I'm so confused... I don't even feel remorse right now." I groaned. Leaning my forehead on his chest. "I know I should but I don't. I've done something absolutely sinister and I've never been praised so much in my life as I have been tonight. I made my father so proud of me for the first time in my entire life. That's all I've ever wanted. For him to be proud of me and now that I finally have gotten it, I can't find myself grieving for a child who lost their mother only because she fell in love with someone different from her."

"One day you will but for now, push it to the side. A war is coming Sunniva and you need a clear head. We don't have time to grieve. Be the villain if you must but remember in the end that's not who you are. We each have a role to play and play it well to survive."

_He's just_ _full_ _of wisdom, isn't he?_


	28. TwentyEight- Birthmas Ball

"Happy Birthmas!" 

"HAPPY BIRTHMAS!" 

I shot up out of bed looking around frantically. My bed smacked the bed hard, heavy weight being pressed on me. I groaned rubbing my face. Draco was beaming down at me. "Happy Birthmas Sunni!" 

"Get off you albino cow" 

He gasped. "I am not a cow. I'm a ferret" 

Giggling I pushed him away. "Finally you admit it. Wait... did you say Birthmas?" I looked at him, he was grinning cheekily. 

"It's Christmas but it's also your birthday. Birthmas. Mother is having the elves put up Birthmas everywhere. You're welcome" 

"Draco... Are you dumb?" Shaking my head I rolled out of bed onto the floor. 

"No, but you seem to be. Why are you crawling? Your legs not working?" Flipping him the bird, I opened my bottom draw pulling out something to wear. I tilted my head back to look at him. 

"Get out, I need to shower and when I get back I don't want you in here."

"Wow. I come in here wish you a happy Birthmas and you start being rude to me. So grateful you are. SO Bitchy" 

"Yes, and your father will hear about this I suppose?"

"Our father will hear of this" He winked and ran out of the room, swinging the door shut behind him. 

Our father... Glad to see Draco being accepting of my non-legal adoption of his Father. Wish he was my father half the time. Treats me a lot better than my father does. 

**\---**

I yanked my brush through my hair absolutely pissed off... wait a damn minute. Why am I being so Muggle? I'm seventeen now! I can use magic! 

I slipped on my forest green long sleeve midi dress, fixing the high neck to lay against my skin correctly.

"Sunni?" Draco cracked the door open. "Are you decent?"

"All good" I yelled over my shoulder. The door opened and Draco came in carrying a big box.

"I wanted to give this to you privately. You know since I didn't want anyone to see you cry and all."

"Do you ever stop joking?" I asked laughing pulling the top off the box. A puppy jumped out.

"Oh!" I cried. "Oh, my Gods! Oh, my Gods!"

"Ruff!" Its little puppy bark was just as adorable. The tears immediately pooled. Picking him up I hugged him close crying harder. It's puppy breath fanning my face as he licked me all over.

  
"Draco!" I wailed and rushing over to hug him. Draco chuckled grinning. Looking smug.

"Knew you would like it! Father always wanted another dog so you won't need to worry about him being taken care of while we're away. He would enjoy it!"

"You're the best. Now I got an owl, a cat, a snake, and now a puppy! You're going to turn me into a Hagrid at this rate!"

Draco screwed his face up like he smelled something foul. "Please don't turn into that oaf. Speaking of the cat... Onyx hasn't been seen. I think Kreacher took off with him again."

"Yes well, Kreacher does like him. I just hope Kreacher is being nice to Finnly. They didn't get along very well over the summer. As for Daisy and Winky well they would tag team and beat Kreacher senseless I'm sure." Holding the puppy in my arms we made our way downstairs.

A few days ago while I was in Saint Mungos Kreacher arrived here at Malfoy Manor and it was only two days ago when I had found out about it. I went to the elves corridors to see my elves when out of nowhere Kreacher popped out.

_"The little screamer is here! Kreacher has never been so happy in many years!"_

_"_ _Keacher_ _?!" I cried out, for an elf so old he had moved incredibly fast. He stood in front of me bowing very low._

_"Master Sirius told Kreacher to get out so Kreacher did. Kreacher left and Kreacher came here where the Noble House of Black Mistress Narcissa lives and Kreacher was told that the little screamer lives here too but Kreacher was not looking for trouble by seeking the little screamer out"_

_"But you're here!" I dropped to my knees and pulled the elf into a hug._

_"Ahh! The little screamer is hugging Kreacher!" He frantically tried to pull away_

_"Oh hush you! You know you like it!"_

"Yeah, Draco I'm sure Kreacher is just loving on Onyx. I think he should be used to hugs now." I grinned.

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting at the table quietly eating breakfast when we came in. Lucius got up. "Happy Birthday my dear girl" then stared at my arms. "What is that?"

"A puppy!" I exclaimed excitedly. Lifting him up a little. He wiggled around yapping his sweet little barks echoing. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly. "Draco got him for my birthmas!"

"I knew it would stick" Draco looking smug took a seat at the table.

"Draco we talked about this..." Narcissa whispered.

"Come on mother! Look how happy it made her!"

Pulling the puppy close I nuzzled it letting him lick me. I giggled as he got into my hair.

"Oh alright," Narcissa sighed. "I can see she's a little happier"

"I can hear you two" I glanced at them. Holding the puppy out to Lucius. "He's sweet. What should I name him?"

The little puppy barked loudly.

"How about yapper," Draco said shoving a whole muffin in his mouth.

"Honestly Draco chew!" Narcissa snapped. She looked at me. "What about Duke?"

"No that doesn't seem good." I looked down at the puppy. His beautiful brown eyes looked at me. "How does Loki sound?"

"Loki? As in the pagan God?" Draco asked.

"Exactly. He may have been a trickster but these are tricky times and well Loki is also a star and well regardless. He's my puppy. I'm naming him Loki."

"Then why did you even ask?" Draco deadpanned me shoving another muffin in his mouth.

"I swear you must be a Weasley" I grinned. Draco's mouth popped open the muffin falling out. "A Ron Weasley!" I ruffled his hair. Putting Loki down I took off out of the room just as it registered.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Draco yelled. Chasing after me.

"Draco Weasley! Got a nice ring to it!" I giggled. 

"Stop running around! Sunni darling! Happy Birthday!" Narcissa yelled.

*** * ***

Leaning close to the glass "We're here to see Alice and Frank Longbottom" The dummy gave a tiny nod, beckoning with its finger to step through. Connecting arms with Draco we stepped right through the glass. The sensation of being drenched in cold water ran right down our spines making us shiver.

Thankfully the Hospital was warm. We welcomed the warmth shivering. Several healers in their lime green uniforms rushed past us to the others in the waiting room. The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St. Mungo's had been colored red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway; and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star.

"Thanks for doing this Draco" I whispered. He shrugged looking around.

"Whatever it's your birthmas if you want to spend it in a hospital then by all means" he swept his arm out. "Just we should be quick about it. Sneaking away from Johns's obsessive sniffing for trouble was a bit hard. I just hope he doesn't figure out where we are."

Draco was gawking at a woman who had her head shaped like a toilet. Every time she talked the lid would pop up and down.

"Quit staring!" I hissed dragging him over to the visitor's desk.

"I want to know how that happened though!" He kept looking back at her.

A man covered in Cactus pines rushed past us yelping with each step.

Two witches had walnuts jammed up in their nostrils beside us. I let them in front

"Family argument, eh?" smirked the blonde witch behind the desk. "Spell Damage, fourth floor."

"We're visiting Mr. and Mrs. Long bottom today" I spoke when it was my turn.

"Ah yes. Go ahead"

Grabbing Draco's sleeve I dragged him to the staircase. He was still staring at the toilet woman.

"Look at you. I'm so glad you're doing better Sunniva" Madam Strout leaned down to hug me.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas and a very Happy Birthday!" Madam Strout let us into the room when she noticed Gilderoy was missing she went on a search for him.

Draco and I walked to the back of the room I waved to Agnes, she barked happily at me giving me a wave. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed that the Longbottom's had visitors. I looked at Draco.

"Neville's here Draco" I pointed him out. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't be snarky with him, please. His parents aren't well and it was Bellatrix who did it to them."

"I-I won't say anything. How about I go exploring while you visit." Draco looked very sincere. He normally would jump at the chance to tease Neville but seeing Neville's parents he seemed to have lost any means to bully Neville.

"Alright. I won't be long"

"Take your time Sunni" he turned on his heel and left quickly. I looked back over that Longbottom's taking a deep breath I walked over.

"Neville?" I asked softly. He jumped up looking panicked. The old woman next to him wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture looked up at me.

"Friend of yours Neville?" She asked. He nodded his head weakly. Frank looked up at me.

"Su-su" he gurgled out pointing at me.

"Hi, Franky! Merry Christmas" I rubbed his shoulder.

"You know my Mum and Dad?" Neville asked shocked.   
He was thoroughly looking depressed before now looked surprised.

"I'm Augusta Longbottom" the old woman held her hand out.

"Sunniva Northmann"

"Ah yes, Neville's told me about you. You're the one who cheers him on constantly."

Pride swelled in me as I looked at Neville. "Yes ma'am. He's quite deserving of it" Neville looked at me a small smile spreading across his face.

"I know your parents because I spent some time here too Nev. Your dad's an excellent Jacks player and your mum was my painting buddy. I have a few of her paintings at home I can send you if you want?"

"Really? That would be great!" He looked slot happier now. Augusta smiled tightly down at him.

"Well, we best be off. We need to get home" she put her hand on Neville's shoulder "come along now, Neville"

I took a seat beside Frank. He was busy messing about with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Frank I've done something terrible..." I whispered. "I am no better than the woman who done this to you your family. I've done something terribly wrong...-"

I stayed a few more minutes explaining what I had done and how guilty I was absolutely feeling for how I felt even while doing the awful things.

"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy Hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?"

Looking up at Madam Strout, I paled.

"What's this?" Mrs. Long bottom said sharply. Giving a very disappointed look at Neville. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling, and shook his head.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Mrs. Longbottom said angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over here. I ducked down quickly. Sliding down to the floor and going behind the curtains.

_Please don't see me... Please don't see me..._

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it! My son and his wife," she said, pausing "were tortured into insanity by You- Know-Who's followers."

Oh, you have no way to get out of here. You'll just have to walk past them and do it quickly! While they're in a conversation.

_Just do it!_

I walked behind Alice heading straight for them.

"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community" Mrs. Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I - yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

Alice was heading something to Neville. I took one glance at the Harry meeting his eyes. They widened, his mouth popping open.

"Again?" Mrs. Long bottom said. sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well - Neville, take it, whatever it is."

I was out the door quickly.

"That was Sunni!" Ron sounded exasperated.

The door clicked behind me.

Rushing over I grabbed Dracos hand. Hissing. "Let's go" I rushed us down the stairs as fast as we could.

"What why?" He said breatheallesly.

"Trust me!" I snapped.

"Sunniva!"

"Oh..." Draco halted us.

"Draco!" I snapped.

"Sunni!" Harry yelled panting, he skidded to a stop in front of us. "Why... Why are you running away from me?"

"Maybe because she's finally realized the stench you seem to tag along with you everywhere" Draco sneered glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Harry didn't even budge he kept his eyes trained on me.

"Sunniva you vanished from school and you're fine."

"Of course I'm fine! Now if you excuse me. Draco and I will be going" I turned around, Hermione reached out grabbing my dress.

"Get your filthy mudblood hands off her"

"Take that back!" Ron shouted pulling his wand out.

In a flash Bill Weasley had tackled Ron to the ground, his wand rolling away from him.

Draco busted into laughter. "Nice try King Weasley"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Draco's laughter ceased and immediately I was shoved behind him, pushing me backwards. My heart was pounding, I gripped Dracos cloak. "Don't" I whispered trying to go around him. He shook his head no. Gripping my wrist so tightly I winced.

"Come here you little" my father's hand reached around and gripped my hair.

John was in a fit of rage. The dark circles around his eyes were darker, his eyes were bloodshot red, cheeks sunken in. He was trembling in anger.

Yanking me around, Draco fell over. I squeaked. Grabbing at his hands.

"LET GO!" I screamed feeling my eyes burn, I knew what was close to happening. I shoved it back with as much force as I could. I could NOT lose control.

_Not here! Not here!_

"Get off her!" Draco jumped on his back.

Now when Draco dismisses all poise and elegance that he carries in the public eye you know he's at a breaking point. "Get off her you piece of shite!"

Letting go of his wrist I fumbled with my wand trying to get it out but he let me go by slamming me into the front desk. My face smacking into the edge. I cried out.

The welcome Healer screamed. Bill was up pushing his siblings behind him.

Three male healers had tackled my father to the ground stunning him.

Draco was at my feet trying to help me stand.

"Oh, dear are you alright?" One of the Healers asked helping Draco. I shook my head tears filling my eyes.

I'm so embarrassed! It's one thing doing it in private but to do it in public? In front of people in front of my friends. I'm utterly devasted!

I broke out into a sob. Weeping into Dracos chest. Him holding me right against him.

I don't know how or when it happened but John was being magically handcuffed and escorted to the Ministry. Kingsley had shown up to arrest him with Tonks.

Tonks stayed behind. Draco wandered off to the side of the room grumbling about needing tea.

"Sunni?" Tonks asked. "Are you willing to talk?"

I shook my head. "I want my dad"

Tonks looked appalled. "Not him!" I snapped. "Lucius! I want Lucius!" Tears whelped in my eyes once more. Tonks gapped at me like a fish out of water then she was up and rushing out of the room they brought me in.

_**3 p.o.v** _

At Malfoy Manor Narcissa had just finished organizing the Ballroom when she heard some yelling coming from Lucius's study. Opening the door, the fireplace crackled green.

A girl's head popped out just as Lucius walked in.

"Darling, what's that noise?"

"Wocher Unky Luci. Aunty Cissa"

"Nymphadora" Narcissa greeted. Tonks face looked to turn a little bright red, she took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" Lucius demanded.

"Oh, Hello Happy Christmas to you too Lucius" she bit.

"Tell us what you want Nymph-"

"Don't call me Ny- you know what Lucius you're needed at Saint Mungo's. Sunniva's father John has been arrested for child abuse and Neglect. He's at the ministry."

Narcissa gasped.

"Draco and Sunniva are alright just a little banged up. Sunniva won't speak to anyone she claims she wants her daddy and it seems you are the Daddy she speaks of. I thi-" Tonks stopped talking as Lucius grabbed his coat and stormed out.

"Where are you going?!" Tonks yelled.

"He's coming Nymphadora. Thank you. Merry Christmas" Narcissa threw some floo powder into the fireplace making Tonks cough as she pulled out.

"Ugh! I hate that woman sometimes! Can't believe we're even damn related!" She shrieked. Spitting more powder out.

She just made it back to Sunniva's room when Lucius barged in. Sunni took one look at him and was in his arms crying out.

Tonks stood dumbfounded. Feeling like she was intruding on something private she let herself out waiting by the door.

She stood there for twenty minutes or more most likely before Lucius came out. She coughed grabbing his attention.

"John is going to Azkaban I just got word from Auror Shacklebolt. There have been enough witness and eye accounts of his neglect and abuse that he will be given no trail. You can thank Prime Minister Fudge. He was an advocate on making sure that bastard was locked up"

Lucius did not respond, he left quickly. He was taking his daughter and his son home. Even more so he would make sure John stayed where is he is.

Sunniva was his daughter now. He had the papers.

*** * ***

_**Sunniva** _

After a very long much-needed nap, I woke up to a big white box sitting on my vanity.

Curiously wondering about it I pulled the note off.

_Sunniva,_

_Happy_ _Birthmas_ _._

_I know Draco's idea has unfortunately stuck. Be ready before seven tonight._

_Wear this,_

_Your parents._

Looking at the clock I ran to the bathroom.

Once out fresh clean and dry, I pulled open the box finding the most beautiful dusty blue dress I have ever seen.

So much tulle and lace to last a lifetime. It was a poofy ball gown. Cut low on the chest but was modest.

Pulling it on I got to work on my hair. Fixing my curls into a falling bun and letting it frame my face. Slipping on my crystal and my bracelets I put in simple pearls.

I twisted and turned in the mirror, giggling. I looked like a breaking princess and damn did I feel like one.

I had the dramatic life to revile with one that was for sure. I was embarrassed today about what happened with my father but he's not here anymore. He's gone away. He could never touch me again. I was completely safe from him.

Why should I still be upset? This was enough to celebrate.

Slipping my wand down my dress I walked out and downstairs to the sitting room where everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree. Surrounded by presents. Severus was at the Piano hitting a few keys looking like he was ready to die at any second if Draco continued pestering him.

He would dearly pay for it once school starts back up that I'm sure of.

"Merlin!" Draco looked at me his jaw-dropping. "Bloody hell. If you weren't my sister now I would swear I would do you right now"

"DRACO!" All three adults yelled at the little blonde boy making him turn redder than a Weasley's hair.

"What do you mean if I weren't your sister?" I asked slowly.

Lucius and Narcissa stood up grinning. I looked at Severus. He got up too and walked over to me leading me to the tree.

"Huh?" Draco spluttered looking at Severus' hands on my shoulders. "He's touching her! Oh, it'd the end of the world. Professor Snape looks like he actually has feelings! Wha- OUCH!"

Lucius had smacked him very hard in the back of the head. "Quiet!" He snapped.

Severus pointed at a letter with my name on it buried between the branches. "Happy birthday Sunni" he whispered so only I could hear. I smiled brightly and slowly lifted it out. Looking around at everyone I opened it.

_________________________

_Lucius and Narcissa (_ _neè_ _Black) Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the legal_ _adoption_ _of a one Miss Sunniva_ _Lilium_ _Merope_ _Northmann has been approved. She is now under the Ministry of Magic Legal family affairs been written and changed to be your legitimate child._

_Congratulations on the newest member of your family._

_As such Sunniva is now Sunniva Malfoy._

_Thank you and once again Congratulations,_

_Adaline_ _Yate._

_Ministry of Magic_  
 _Department of Legacies_  
Head of Family Affairs.

_________________________

I could not speak. I could not look at them. My hands were trembling very fast, a strangled cry left my lips as I collapsed to the ground, hugging the letter to my chest.

Loki and Onyx bounded over and jumped all over me as I cried harder.

"I thought she would be happy?" Draco whispered.

"I am so happy!" I wailed. "It's just!-" gasping I struggled to get the words out. "I just I..."

"Shh, Darling we know" Narcissa got down on the ground wrapping her arms around me with Lucius.

"Wait! I'm part of this family too!" Draco yelled. "Move! I want in too!" His parents made room for him allowing me.

Severus, I felt him move away and then the piano began and a beautiful tune of 'Sweet dreams by Tchaikovsky' floated throughout the room.

I had no idea he could play. He smiled at me warmly as I looked up at him. He winked.

"I gotta say though father I find it very strange that I can say I've screwed my sister.

Severus's beautiful tune stopped and made an awful clattering sound. We all looked at him.

He was glaring hard at his hands from where I could see him.

"You know Son sometimes I wish you would just keep some things to yourself," Lucius muttered.

"Besides Draco Sunniva is your sister legally just not by blood. It's very different when you're related by blood. Don't make it sound gross." Narcissa rolled her eyes looking slightly irritated. Draco grinned at us all.

Ceasing myself from the awkward tension Draco created I sat beside Severus. Nudging him lightly with my shoulder. Looking behind me they were deep in discussion with Draco probably scolding him. I turned my attention to the guy before me.

"I love you" I whispered. Severus relaxed.

"I know." and then he was playing again.

Finnly popped in with the Malfoy house-elf Quinny. Each of them had bags full of Christmas Crackers.

I eyed them warily. Draco surrounded by wrapping paper jumped in and grabbed a few cracking them open and glitter. So much glitter explodes in his face. Quincy the house-elf busted into laughter popping out quickly. Draco turned to Finnly.

"Run finns!" I giggled. My house elf popped out but not before popping another cracker in Draco's face.

Reaching down I took one of the hats out and placed it on Severus.

"Aye Captain. Welcome aboard to the crazy ship. We set sail and there's no goin ack" I popped the fate mate sailor hat on my own head.

Severus was not amused.

**\---**

Once everything was cleaned up and all freshened up, I was surprised to find that people were showing up.

Narcissa had thrown a ball together for my seventeenth birthday. She said that every Witch or Wizard coming of age deserved a big party and because I am now officially a Malfoy I deserved to be spoiled like one in all sense.

"Sunni!"

"MEGS!" I Screamed. Severus and Lucius who were right beside me both jumped as I screamed and ran to my best friend.

"Sunni!" Meghan screamed as we collided. Hugging and kissing all over each other's faces we didn't see Blaise and Miles with Draco...

"Take your clothes off girls and we can really have a party!" Blaise winked.

"Don't be crude" Adrian smacked him.

"Adrian!" I pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday. Merry Christmas!" He grinned. Draco popped between us clearing his throat.

"It's happy Birthmas"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" I groaned.

"It works!" He defended.

"I personally wish I taken Felix felicius then maybe I would have gotten lucky and not have to deal with him tonight" Meghan groaned.

"You're in my house Carrow the door is there I can kick your arse if it helps you find it?" Draco snapped.

Meghan purses her lips. So I hear you're a Malfoy now. How's it feel to have fucked your brother?"

I smacked my face.

"I know!" Draco said throwing his hands up.

*** * ***

"Come on first dance" Narcissa pushed me towards Draco. He held his hand out to me, bowing. With one short subtle glance at Severus. He nodded his head just a smidge. I placed my hand in Draco's. My dress swaying against the floor as he led me to the middle.

Everyone gathered around, moved out of our way, allowing much room to be used.

Placing his hand on my hip, he yanked me forward, his hand a little lower than it should be.

All this sister talk and he's still pulling moves. He's hopeless.

Yanking me close, our noses touching, he led me back. Turning our heads he slid his hand holding my hand to my upper arm, yanking me around. With my back pressed against his, holding my stomach and wrist he led us forward bending me forward and pulling me up by my neck, dipping me. My dress pooled around me.

"Trust me?" He grinned.

"Of course" I grinned back. And up I came, spinning me fast he grabbed me by my hips lifting me up, letting me slid down close against him. Forward, backwards, and spinning.

Draco was showing off. He was taking the lead and I let him spin me around the dance floor. Again and again.

My heart was pounding. With him behind me, holding my forearms, I was up close to Severus. He let a small smile form on his face, I grinned as Draco twisted me back around, dipping me so low I swear my head almost touched the floor.

"You show off" I pushed lightly as he brought me back up. He smirked, winking at me he kissed my cheek and walking away towards Meghan.

"Can a father have a dance? It won't be as good as Draco's however I am the one who taught him how to dance" Lucius held his hand out.

"Just don't go twisting me around. Thank Merlin Narcissa got me a flowing dress. He was pushing it" laughing I took his hand, letting him lead me in a small waltz.

"Draco picked out the dress" He was serious.

"He what?" I inhaled eyes widening.


	29. TwentyNine- Spinners End

_**Severus** _

I watched Draco spin her around for the fifth time tonight. Her laugher filling the room as they glided across the floor.

Picking her up he spin her around. Prucey and Zabini taking turns dancing with her.

"She's of age you know"

I looked at Lucius.

"I know" I straighten my back.

"Severus. Walk with me" Lucius placed his hand on my arm, we walked out to the maze of hedges taking a turn about the area.

"Sunniva is my daughter now but unlike most people, I think I'm very from being able to judge right now. Especially when I've known you since you were ten years old. We know each other and I know if there is one thing I could absolutely trust you with...-"

I stopped walking as he stood in front of me. "-and that is my family Severus. I trust you and Sunniva are getting along. I trust that you are taking care of her at school. It's bound to happen to find something there."

"What are you saying, Lucius?" I asked feeling my heart pound.

"I'm saying I give my blessing. You wouldn't hurt her. You wouldn't use her. I know that better than anyone. After all this Lily Evans business, being alone for so long I was worried about you but seeing what you do to Sunniva and how happier you look... Well, who am I to stand in the way of love?"

I blinked at this blonde man for several seconds forgoing all masking as I contemplated what it was he was even saying. This was far from the Lucius I would have imagined being with me about his now legal daughter. It was one thing saying it was fine when she wasn't but to say it still now that she is his child. That changes things one would think.

"I'm being very serious. Narcissa doesn't know and I can't say how she would feel but with how I feel is that I'm saying I'm fine with it. Just as long as you don't go easy on her. She must stay focused at school. On her studies. I would say wait and be whatever it is you two feel after her Hogwarts education is over but I can't help but feel it's gone way over teacher and student yes?" He began walking again.

"Yes," I drawled out. Well, I might as well admit it. That's the least I could do. No sense in beating around a beaten bush with nowhere to hide.

"Just be careful Severus. I trust you with that. Make sure she's not hurting herself again. It was hard having to listen to Cissa cry over Sunni. I don't want her back in that awful hospital as if she's insane. She's just hurt not mental" Lucius spat, rubbing his face.

At the same time, we both clutched our forearms. He was calling. He promised us both that we would have the night for Sunniva's sake. He's fond of her that's the least he said he could give her.

Looking at each other we apperated at the gates to the old Riddle Estate where he was staying.

He was pacing the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Why haven't either of you come to me the moment you found out about John's arrest?" Turning on us his red eyes bore into us. I immediately blanked my mind keeping my barriers up letting him see only what I want him to see.

"My lord" I stepped forward. "Perhaps it was Sunniva's mental health again. Lucius was called to fetch her when it happened and I was not aware until a few hours ago. I couldn't leave without it being suspicious.

"Yes... Yes. You're right as always Severus." He sat down. Lucius's tense body relaxed. "Regardless it was my plan"

"Your plan my lord?" Lucius asked. He turned to us.

"Yes, my plan. As much as I hate him hurting Sunniva. As I'm quite fond of her I needed John inside Azkaban to prepare them. To let them know I was working on getting them out. Oh and Lucius I hear congratulations are in order on adopting the girl. Though I am more on the congratulations side on you finding the courage to using the Imperius curse on him to do it in the first place."

What?

Lucius swallowed hard, lifting his chin. "My goddaughter was in trouble. I have done what I saw fit."

"But you didn't run it by me?" Voldemort grinned. Lucius seemed to tremble just slightly. "I'm not angry. No, I am proud. You found your spine and finely done something more than treating that disgusting man like a dog. Now I am calling you here Severus because I want you to take Sunniva to your home."

"M-my lord?" Lucius stammered. I was just as confused as he was. Why was he wanting me to take her to my home?

"I know she's your child now Lucius but I need her to focus on her training now the trace is no longer on her and well. Severus is her professor. He knows how her mind ticks by now I am sure."

"Yes my lord" I answered.

I still couldn't help the jumped of happiness fill me at having her to myself even if I knew what this actually meant. She would be getting her mark tonight.

"Call me once everyone is gone. Inform her of the plans and give her forearm the care needed. Sunniva will be finally one of us. She deserves it and as my young cousin. This pleases me greatly."

We arrived back at the Manor. Lucius leaned against the gate. Breathing hard. "I don't want this for her. She's too kind, gentle and she sweet. This is going to break her far worse than she's ever been. Fighting the darkness in her will only intensify once she gets our mark"

"We'll protect and guide her" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come Lucius. They are probably wondering where we are. We've been gone for some time"

He nodded his head. "Yes, you're right." Rubbing his face he fixed his hair. Straightening his posture. Then walking ahead of me.

"There you two are!" Narcissa came rushing up to us. "Sunniva has been looking all over for you Severus. Heavens knows what's gotten into her but she is literally demanding her one birthday wish is that you dance with her in front of everyone."

Surely she wouldn't want that. I get her loving me in private but to do it where all can see?

"I know she has a sense of humor Severus. Don't feel obligated in letting her embarrass you. You're her professor for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm sure Severus would love to dance with Sunniva. It's her birthday after all" Lucius grinned. I almost stooped to a low and stomp on his foot but he's right. I do want to dance with my sunrise. It's been torture watching her dance with every male in this room. Them holding her when that's all I wish I could do. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to just let her be with someone her own age.

"Severus you really don't have to. She can just understand you're not to be made a mockery of" Narcissa continued.

"Where is she?" I asked slowly. Narcissa closed her mouth and pointed to the balcony. "Thank you Cissa" I bowed my head and went to where she pointed.

Sunniva twirling her wand-making little fireworks above her and her friends while Zabini was doing a footwork native to his Italian roots. All while Meghan played a magical Accordion singing with Sunniva a Frank Sinatra song.

"Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft" Meghan sang

"And although I know it's strictly taboo" Sunniva grinned. Doing twirl.

"When you arouse the need in me, My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me. Proceed with what you're leadin' me to..." They danced and sang together.

"It's such an ancient pitch But one that I'd never switch-" Meghan released her magic and the accordion disappeared as they grabbed each other's hands rubbing their noses. "Cause there's no nicer witch than you..."

If I didn't know any better or if Sunniva and I were never anything to start with I would and may I punish myself later for admitting this. I swear I would want these two girls to be married.

The group of boys hollered out, wolf-whistling and cheering. They took their bows with Zabini. Sunniva's bright green eyes looked at me. A beautiful smile lighting up her face.

"Professor!" Sunniva excused herself. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you"

"I'm right here Sunrise"

She blushed brightly, the moonlight bouncing off her irises making them look like she had the darkest color of blue dancing in them with a hint of gold. I've never seen them like this before.

"Come dance with me. That's all I want. Please" she bit her lip. I glanced over at her friends. They were immersed in whatever Meghan was showing them. "They won't mind. I love you and want to share a dance with you. I'm seventeen now and well I want you to spin me around the Malfoy ballroom and put all those men to shame because you're the best man in my life. I've been keeping my dancing skills to a minimum saving all the skill for you."

With a hammering heart, I held my hand out to her. "My lady?" She placed her hand in mine and I took the chance while no one was looking I kissed her knuckles. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Lead the way my moon and stars" she gushed. 

"What I'm coming!" Meghan ran in front of us. We got inside finding her on stage with the band Narcissa hired for the night.

"Because I'm such an amazing best friend I'm here to embarrass myself to sing for my girl Sunniva. Everybody make way for Sunniva and Professor Snape. Who by the way is looking very dashing in a bow tie!"

I groaned while Sunniva giggled. "Stop laughing. She's a thorn in my side." She only giggled hard.

In the center of the floor I bowed, she bowed back. Taking her hand a slow tune began playing and Meghan who I had no idea could sing so beautifully began singing a very concerning song for us. Sunniva tensed while I paled. She touched my cheek.

"Just keep your eyes on me Sev. It's just you and me." She whispered. Taking her closer, I led her in a small circle. Holding her close. She gripped my hand tight, her bright and beautiful smile never leaving as her eyes stayed on me. Twisting her and turning her I dipped her low.

Pulling her up she wrapped her arms around my neck. We swayed to the music, my cheek resting on her head. Holding her hand to my heart.

"Happy birthday Sunniva," I whispered.

"She knows you know" she mumbled into my chest. "I never told her a thing but she knows. She did this on purpose"

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to say it wasn't true but a part of me couldn't help but be okay with Sunniva having someone know about us. Someone she trusted. Someone who was very much like her.

Meghan Carrow was that person for Sunniva. She was there always by Sunniva and helping her when I couldn't. They were sisters something I share with Lucius. I wouldn't be angry. No, I would be grateful that Sunniva has someone to turn to.

"It's okay Sunni. It's refreshing you have someone to turn to when you need someone and I can't be there to help."

She looked up at me. "I love you" spinning her I pulled her close.

"I love you"

As the song ended, we stayed and danced for another. When I had to let her go, she lingered on letting me go. "Go on love. I'll still be here. It's getting late. Say goodbye to your guests"

"I swear Narcissa about cried watching you too" Lucius came up beside me. I looked at him lifting an eyebrow. He began laughing. "She's mad Sunniva has a crush on you."

"She got that just now?" I asked amused. I always took Cissa for being more observant.

"I believe so."

* * *

Once the place had been cleared of its guest and the ballroom began being cleaned up, Sunniva disappeared upstairs to change. She came down wearing simple Jeans that looked like if she were to just bend the wrong way they would rip. A very tight long sleeve shirt riding up her body showing a lot of stomach. Narcissa looked at her and frowned. "Aren't you cold dear?" She shook her head no. Draco and Zabini dropped a box of decorations.

"Hot damn!" Zabini whistled. "This must be what love feels like" he grinned smugly sending her puckered kisses.

"That's my sister!" Draco smacked him. "Dibs!" He shoved Zabini as they ran to Sunniva.

Lucius pinched his nose. "I swear sometimes I wonder if Cissa just dyes his hair because he's got more Black in him then I care to admit"

I nudged him in the side. "You're about to miss her dismissing them" as much as I would hate to admit it I loved watching Sunniva stand her ground and break hearts.

" _Attaccati_ _a sto_ _cazz_ o!" Sunniva hit Zabini with her wand right in the cheek and rushing off. Lucius and I suppressed our laughter.

"What she say?!" Draco looked at him and to his mother who was biting her cheek struggling not to smile.

"You want the literal translation or the simple one?" Zabini asked looking defeated.

"Both" Draco rubbed his neck.

"Simply she told me to 'fuck off '. Literally, she just told me to 'cling to my own cock' she's so mean"

Draco's laughter sounded out. Zabini huffed and flicked him in the forehead.

We watch them run up the stairs yelling at each other. Meghan was filing her nails talking with Sunniva at the table. Meghan's father Magnus stood behind her watching the two girls approvingly.

"I still can't believe she's about to suffer the same fate" Lucius looked sadly at them. "I'm going to tell Narcissa to get Blaise out of here. Send Draco home with him. I don't want him to witness this. He's too young"

"That would be best" I agreed.

Once the two younger boys were gone. Sunniva and Meghan were in the dining room waiting for Voldemort. Sunniva was comforting Meghan whispering soothing words into her ear. It was obvious Meghan had no idea what was happening. The doors opened, Peter Pettigrew sniffling and Wheezing was the loudest sound in the room when he scurried in. "M-my L-ord-dd" He stuttered, throwing himself onto the ground. 

Disgust filled me, He killed Lily. He killed his best friend and framed the other for the murder. Faked his own death and left a child parentless. As much as I hate James Potter. Despise him even I felt sorry for the fact they ever had a friend like Peter. Wormtail. 

Movement caught my eye, looking up Sunniva was standing tall, wand out. Her hair was wild and she looked deranged as she stood in front of Meghan a deep feral grow escaping her chest. She hissed and shrieked. 

Sounding just like her Lynx even in human form was something to marvel out almost. to be able to tap into it without ever having to change. That would only mean her curse was stronger. Her shifts died down the past few days, less is needed but seeing her now. Well, I can clearly see why. 

She's playing a half-game with the animal in her. Allowing it out partially. 

"There is no need for that" Voldemort walked in, his bare feet silent against the floor. "Put your claws away Sunniva." I glanced down at her hands, she did have them out. Meghan was gripping her hard on the shoulders. 

"Giving a fuck doesn't really go with my outfit" Sunniva snapped. "I don't want my friend here. I don't want her to be a death eater. I am a fucking enough. I can do this all on my own!" 

"She's jealous my lord that she may be outshined by m-" 

"Don't finish that sentence, Magnus. Don't. My cousin could never be outshined. She just lets love get in the way of her achievements. Something that is been very hard to stomp on." He looked around at us. Then back at Sunniva. Her teeth were long. Claws still out. "Not to worry though. Not to worry. She's going away for a bit." 

Sunniva kept her glare heated and trained on Voldemort. I was impressed by her bravery but also finding her very foolish to act like this. "Sunniva," I spoke up. "Put your devices away. You're both fine." 

"But Megs-"

"Will be fine" Lucius held his hands out to her. "Put them away."

Slowly she did. Looking a bit defeated. 

"It's okay Kitten. I got this." Meghan finally spoke up. "I got this, at least we can still be together. We still have each other" She stepped out from behind her. Her child held high she got down on her knees kneeling. Sunniva followed suit. Both girls held hands tight as their knuckles were turning white. 

"Very good. Very good. Now, who will go first?" 

Sunniva lifted her head up higher. "I will." 

"Very good Sunniva. Hold out your left arm." Voldemort wrapped his hand around her wrist, pushing her sleeve up. Taking his wand he slid his wand down. Bitting my tongue in anger as I watched my sunrises blood gush from her wound, spilling all over the floor. He had cut into a vein. Sunniva did not cry she kept her gaze on his eyes. He grinned at her. 

Cutting his wrist he pressed on the wound to pour his blood into her cut. Pressing his wand inside her arm. Sunniva's eyes widen slightly, she snarled her lip but made no sound. Tears whelped in her eyes but never shedding. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to tell her how brave she was. 

Pulling his wand out of her wound a hissing sounded and then Sunniva was crumbling on the floor screaming her heart out. A snake rose out of her cut, wrapping around her arm fangs bared, and then it dived back in. Sunniva shook, crying out and screaming louder than I ever heard her scream before. 

I remember the pain when I first received it. Not many of us had lasted longer than Sunniva at keeping the painful cries in. Even I succumbed to them at the end. It was an attachment to one's life force, a serpent being created out of your blood and a small part of your soul goes with it. It's far worse than a blood oath. This was dark magic at it's finest. 

It wasn't long and then Meghan was crying out screaming with Sunniva's cries. Narcissa let out a shuddering cry just loud enough for me to hear. Lucius grabbed her hand. Once the cries died down, Sunniva struggled to her feet. Her eyes pitch black and she was grinning. 

Voldemort looked at her finding it amusing. She bowed her head, licking her lips showing her long teeth, claws growing back out. Meghan's body was twisting. 

There are no cases documented on how a Maledictus would take a Dark Mark, so Sunniva's and Meghan's reaction to it was very unknown but I had a feeling this would be the reaction as their curses are blood curses and now adding another one on top of it. It would be understandable if it was triggering a shift. 

Sunniva and Meghan both busted out into their animal forms. Voldemort was appraising Meghan's large snake form. She would defiantly rival Nagini in size. 

Nagini slithered into view getting up close to Meghan. They hiss at each other threateningly. Voldemort hissed down at the both of them making them back away from each other. Sunniva stomped her large paw, screeching. 

"Shift back the both of you," Voldemort demanded taking a seat. "Now"

Both girls shifted back to their normal states. Laying on the floor panting. Sunniva was up on her feet, hurtling over top of the table and taking Magnus down. Meghan was right behind her. 

Then there was blood. So much blood. 

Sunniva turned around holding his esophagus in her hand. Blood was all over her. She was laughing, her eyes pitch black once more. Dropping the throat she licked her hand, moaning. 

I love her... but even I couldn't suppress the urge to vomit. I wasn't the only one who found that disturbing. Voldemort began laughing hysterically. Meghan popped up, blood around her mouth showing snake fangs in her mouth Saliva and blood dripping from her mouth unto the floor. Something that looked quite like a tongue fell from her mouth when she smiled. 

"Yes, I figured as much." Voldemort tapped his fingers together silently as if he was applauding them. "Didn't care much for Magnus myself. Just ashamed we are now one less Death Eater. You two really should learn not to eat our family. Sit down." 

*** * ***

Meghan was now ordered to leave school, it was my duty to get her into her NEWTS earlier. She would be going to Russia to recruit some werewolves and Giants to the cause. It was her first task as a new Death Eater. Sunniva on the other hand was still needing to be at the school to keep an eye on Potter. 

She was in the middle of discussing a plan with Narcissa with Kreacher on something that would take place at the end of the school year. I was not able to be apart of the plan and get insight as nothing was put into motion or in place. All I know is Kreacher would be used that was obvious. 

"Sunniva, you will be going to stay with Severus for the remainder of the Holidays. You will get practice and study the Dark Arts from him. It will help us more if you could also tap into your Seer abilities I know you have. You need to learn how to navigate them, work them to see when you want to see them. Not just wait for your dreams at night. Now go gather your things and get going. I have things to tend too" Bowing low she stormed from the room only glancing at me for a second. 

As soon as Voldemort left, I was upstairs in her room, opening the door and shutting it behind me. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Still covered in now Dried blood. She looked up at me through the mirror. 

"Sometimes I forget how animalistic I can get... but knowing I just ripped Magnus throat out... well I can't help but be happy knowing Meghan is free from him. Her being of age well the mean she's the guardian for her sisters isn't it?"

"Yes," I responded truthfully. Meghan would be the guardian and because she's the oldest child she would be in charge of everything considering there are no Sons to inherit anything.

"My bag is in the closet there Sev. I just need a moment" I watched her go into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Grabbing her bag I tossed all her clothes into it with whatever was on her dresser. Grabbing her shoes I placed them inside the bag as well. 

She came out still covered in blood but her face was clean. She pulled her shirt off dropping it to the floor and pulling on a new one. "I'll wash up at your house if you don't mind. Can we go now?" She asked slowly. 

"Do you want to make sure you have everything?" 

She looked around and placed a few more things into her bag. She dusted her hands off, staring down at her now branded left arm. "I hate him" She whispered tears coming down. "That was almost as painful as shifting. Felt like a part of me was being torn from my soul" 

"Come, love, I want you to shower and get some rest." I held my arm out for her. 

Saying goodbye to everyone we apparated at my home on Spinners End. Standing side by side we looked across the road at the many rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness. Some of the streetlights were broken and some flickered. I looked down at Sunniva. She was staring at everything closely. 

"I kind of like it" She mumbled. "aT least no one can see that I look like a deranged serial killer." She half-smiled at me, I finally smiled down at her. 

"Is suppose that's a good thing"

"It's a very good thing, Love. A very good thing indeed" She began walking again. We came up to the dirty river and the abandoned mill stood in the background. The chilly mist drifted off the water wounding around everything in sight, there was no sound but the rushing water. Grabbing her hand I led her to the tiny house on the end. 

_**Sunniva** _

I stepped into his home, a tiny sitting room lit up by the many candles. The walls were completely covered in books, something I always expected. He was a reader much like myself. Looking at all the old black and brown leather covers. I looked at the old raggedy sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table that stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by one of the candles. 

"Downstairs behind this bookshelf is a passage to the storeroom where all the elf made wine is kept. Most of the doors in the house are hidden but the kitchen is over there and it's the only open door in the house." He looked slightly nervous. "I'll show you to your room."

He walked into the kitchen, pushing on a portrait of a fat chef with fangs it swung open. "So what's with the painting?" I asked slowly. He let out a grunt. 

"My mother's idea of art. The place is in bad need of redecorating but as I spend all my time at Hogwarts I never saw the need or the waste of money spent on making the place look better."

"Well, I kind of like it Severus. It's got character. Lot different from how I grew up always posh and perfect. Your home is interesting." 

"Now Miss Northmann you're just trying to be nice" He drawled out turning on me lifting an eyebrow. 

"No my love... I'm being truthful. Now show me my room my good sir" I nudged him. He walked forward pointing to the end of the hall. 

"You'll be there. I am right here" He touched the black door on his right. Pointing to the door in the middle. "That's the bathroom. I only have a tub. Don't worry about the water. I have it charmed to not spill out. This closet here is the linen closet. Your towels and sheets can be found here." 

I walked over to my room opening it. There was a small bed in the corner. Small drawings hung on the wall, it looked a bit dusty. Musky smelling. This must of been his room, he sat my bag on the floor. 

Slowly his hands landed on my shoulders, sliding down my arms circling around my stomach to the hem of my shirt. I let him pull it off and drop it to the floor. "I started you a bath. Let get you cleaned up. You've had blood on you long enough now"

Taking my hand he led me to the bathroom. The tub was filling with steamy hot water, he turned it off walking back over to me. His hands glided down to the buttons of my jeans, unbuttoning them, he bent low, yanking them down. He let out a little surprised hum. 

"I thought they would be harder than that considering how tight they looked" He flicked his hair from his eyes as he stared up at me. I grinned. 

"Yes well, that's magic for you." Running my hand in his hair, he pulled my panties down my legs. He stood up and unclipped my bra. Sliding it down my arms. His eyes stayed on mine. Never looking at my body. He was a gentleman with me but I wanted him to show some sort of primal energy, possessiveness. Dominance. 

That's what I wanted. 

"You can look at my body Severus" I placed my hand on his chest. 

"I know but I want you clean Sunniva. I want to see you as you not covered in another person's blood. Get in the tub Darling. Let me wash you. Let me wash away these horrible nights events"

With my heart pounding, I sighed, leaning forward, standing on my tiptoes I craned my neck up. Asking to be kissed. Not having my heels made this very hard. He dipped down and kissed me softly. "You're so short" He grinned. 

"You're freakishly tall. Get off my ass" I stepped into the tub, he was chuckling under his breath, grabbing the soap and a rag. Dipping the rag into the water he squirted the citrus smelling soap on to it. Rubbing it in till it was nice and foamy. 

Slowly he pressed it to my shoulder, working it down and across my chest, getting all my upper body but never touching my breasts. He had a concentrated look in his eyes as he focused on scrubbing me clean. 

Finally, after washing my back he put his attention on the part he was constantly missing. He worked the rag, its slightly scratchy texture bit into the sensitive buds. A moan escaped me before I could suppress it. My back arching I pressed more into his palms. 

Severus' breath hitched and became heavier. His touch became a little rougher, as he slid the rag under my breasts and then circling them. Leaning forward he captured my lips with his. "Stand up, let me wash the rest of you"

I did as he asked, the water swooshed against the sides but never leaving the tub. Water droplets slid down my body. Severus was looking at every inch of me, drinking me in like a cool drink of water. 

I felt my pink skin from the water grow pinker. 

I love the way he was staring at me. His dark eyes growing darker by the second. I'll admit I love him washing me, taking care of me like this cherishing me like I was the most prized thing in his life. 

It made me feel loved and cherished. 

He worked on cleaning my legs and then he put his focus on where I've been wanting him to touch me all night. 

my legs quivered just a little as he pressed against my clit. Working down and then up. He pressed the rough rag harder against me. I moaned deeply. Then he pulled away, draining the water and then spraying me down. 

I giggled at the tease he was being. 

Then he was stripping his own clothes off joining me inside the tub he gave me no time to admire any part of him as he climbed behind me, filling the tub back up with hot water. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, his lips pressing against my neck, trailing them across my shoulder. I felt him stick me on my lower back. I bit my lip moaning as he pressed me harder against him. 

"I'm going to please you now. I want you to lift up and reach back, wrap your arms around my neck. I want you to keep them there." 

Doing as he asked, His hands pressed against my breasts and began massaging them. He grunted, as his hips bucked lightly against my back. He was very hard and very ready from what I could tell. I had no shame in begging and I felt myself inching closer to being wanton. 

Trailing on hand down my stomach, he circled my navel then right down to my mounds. spreading my labia, he worked his fingers against me making me moan loudly. I sighed his name softly my head rolling back into the crook of his neck. His fingers slipped lower and then he pressed a finger deep inside me. 

My eyes snapped open widening, he pressed two more, curling them hitting my sweet spot. A deep rumbling groan vibrated in his chest, as he worked his fingers faster. Unable to contain myself from mewing, it seemed to only make him more inclined to get me off this way. 

Biting my neck, his tongue pressed against me. "Ahn" I made an unintelligible sound making him chuckle. Then I felt it I was coming. 

"That's right Sunrise. Come for me." 

Whimpering I was begging for him as I came down from my high, twisting around surprising him I grabbed his face roughly. "Take me to your room right now Severus and possess every part of my body. Make me hurt for you."

Oh my god, I am Wanton. 

Severus' eyes narrowed. I squeaked as he tossed me over his shoulder stepping out he took me right to his bedroom, we were dripping all over the floor. He tossed me right into the bed. Literally tossed me. I bounced, my eyes shaking a little. Then he was right on top of me. Giving me no time to adjust he was deep inside me. 

No matter how many times I've had him in me, I never could get used to how right he felt. He wasn't huge, he wasn't little either. He was just right. With each thrust, he was hitting every spot right. I gasped as his thrusts were hard and swift but slow. Staring down at me, his shoulders lifted up as his breathing was a little ragged. getting down on his elbows twisting to the side he slammed back into me. 

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"That's right let me hear you Sunniva. No one can" Slam. "Hear you" Slam "Here" 

"Oh my god!" I moaned loudly. He looked down at me in not a very loving way, I swear I just got wetter. I wanted him to choke me. I wanted him to spank the living daylights out of me. He read my mind I know because he gripping my throat in the next second he squeezed hard.

Lifting my hips I worked with him, whimpering. "M-more" I choked out. "M-more" 

Flipping me onto my stomach, he grabbed my hair knotting it in his hand and he yanked hard, railing right inside me. "Severus!" 

"Yes!" He shouted and then he was going at such a fast speed, rotating his hips and ramming back into me I couldn't keep it up mentally but my body was teetering on the edge of losing it all. 

'Smack!'

My ass was on fire. He did it again and again. 

"Come now!" He demanded yanking my hair back so hard I lifted up off my hands Pressing against him, I came like a waterfall. 

His breathing was fluctuating then he convulsed. Panting in my ear as he collapsed on me but I wasn't done. I was far from it. 

"Get on your back Severus." 

"What?" He asked rolling off me as he eased out. I jumped from the bed rushing to my room. "Where are you going?" He shouted after me. Grabbing my wand I jumped back on him straddling him. 

" _Incarcerous_ _"_ I pointed my wand at his wrists. They shot up above his head binding them to the wall. He lifted an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?" 

I hit him with his own spell. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth I leaned down whispering over his lips. "Shut up Severus. I want you to let me show you how much I want to please you. He hardened instantly once more. I grinned. 

Lowering myself unto him, In slow rotating motions, I worked my hips on him. His chest was heaving and he fell against his pillow eyes rolling back. 

Shallow panting filled the room from both of us as I went several more times throughout the night. 

My drive and need for him was insatiable. I couldn't get enough and I wanted him to use me, spoil me in the worse of ways just love me in the best of ways. 

and he so fucking did. 

_Severus was a kinky bastard._


	30. Thirty- Birthday Surprises

Waking up that morning wrapped in Severus' warm embrace, I found that this was the best sleep I had in a very long time. Even my nightmarish visions had stayed away. I grinned into his chest, leaving a soft kiss right where his heart laid beneath. 

He looked so peaceful. Relaxed, no frown on his face, but a small smile tugged at his lips as I began kissing up his stubbly jaw. He was in need of a shave. 

"Good Morning Sunni" He grumbled, his deep voice a lot deeper. I think I just creamed my knickers. I got on top of him, he grinned up at me, Putting his hands behind his head. 

"Good morning Prince Charming" I kissed his neck, feeling him stiffen beneath me. "Shall we go again?" I asked grinning shyly.

"I'm not a young as you are" He groaned.

"Yes well you just lay there like a good boy, I'll do the rest" 

"I don't have the time to love. I need to get up. I got things needing to be done. Let me make you breakfast before I go" I got off him grungily. 

"How did you sleep?" I asked tentatively. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. 

"It was the best sleep I've ever had. Even more so in this house. Now that you've slept in my bed I'm afraid your bed will not be of use to either of us." He leaned down, kissing my lips, brushing them lightly. 

He wants me to sleep with him from now on... If this was Heaven then I swear I would be a very good girl to stay here with him. 

**\---**

Narcissa wrote to me telling me she had finally sent Kreacher back to his home, but that he was in a way better mood and would be on better behavior as to not arise too much suspicion on him being gone for so long. She thanked me over and over again for helping her plan. 

I was feeling slightly guilty but I pushed it to the side when Severus sat a plate of bacon, beans, and eggs in front of me. 

"You're very adorable when you focus so hard when reading." He picked up some eggs with his fork, sticking them in his mouth. I watched his jaw move while he chewed finding it strangely hot. 

"Do you want to make love to me right here? On this table right now?" I asked leaning forward. Severus stopped chewing and looked at me surprised. 

"Right now?" He asked again. 

"Yes right now." I stood up dropping my robe my full body on display. Severus flicked his wand removing all the items and hoisted my bottom onto the table. 

"This is unsanitary but if my lady commands it then her wish is granted" Moving his robe around he slipped inside me. 

Giggling I kissed him deeply. 

After a morning of two rounds of our bliss on the kitchen table and counter well I was ready to get started cleaning up a bit. Severus was out doing an errand for the order. I started flicking my wand at everything getting the cleaning charm going. I kept grinning the whole time I cleaned. He had denied me this morning but then he went full two rounds of quick and oh so good sex. He was running late when he left but he left pink-faced and devilish. I had done that to him and I was very proud of it. 

The days passed, I had gotten the house scrubbed to perfection, dinner on the table at five o'clock every evening. I was taken to wake up earlier and making his breakfast too. 

I was taking care of Severus the way I really wanted to. He was always taking care of me when I had my issues. It was New Year's Eve. I wanted to do something extra special for him. I didn't get to spend it with my now legal family but spending it with Severus alone was far more worth it. I didn't want to share him with anyone. 

Summoning my elves, I put them to work on decorating the house with cheesy muggle decorations I picked up from the store not far from the area he lives in. When we arrived it looked like a ghost town but once daylight hit, life was brought back to the area. Children played on their bicycles. Dogs played fetch with their owners. Building snowmen and having snowball fights. 

Christmas lights were being taken down. I watched so much unfold out of the little window in the sitting room. I wanted to get out there with Severus and build our own snowman but I knew it was a long shot. He already did so many childish things with me. I didn't want to push him. I didn't want him thinking I was too childish for him. 

Going to the kitchen I finished putting together veggie and fruit platters. Cheese and meats board with fresh-cut bread. I went down to his cellar picking out an elf made wine. 

Finding a three-year-old bottle I brought it back upstairs putting a chilling charm on it along with all the food, laying it all out nicely at the table. Browing his bookshelf I found many muggle authors. 

'Leaves of Grass: Walt Whitman'

This was one of my favorites and still is. I clutched it in my grasp taking it to the table setting it down. I would read him something out of this. Dinner on the table, ready to eat. Severus came home look a little tired. His eyes brighten up when he saw me. Party hat on party horn in hand I blew it. 

"Happy New years eve!" I blew it again, Shimming my way over to him. He grinned. 

"Did you go to a muggle shop?" He asked picking my paper hat off and releasing it. It snapped against my face making me squeal. 

"Yes and don't do that... that hurts!" Plucking another off the table I handed it to him. "Put it on Mister. We are celebrating." I blew the Party horn again. 

"I have something I want to do with you at midnight. We're going to write our new years wish on a paper and then I'm going to catch it on fire and then I'm going to kiss you senseless." He grabbed me around the waist allowing me to place the ridiculous cardboard hat on his head with its little glittery tassels dangling from the tip of the cone. 

"Photos to commemorate these stupid hats!" I cheered. Severus summoned the camera from his room.

"Let's go take them in front of the bookshelves." He grabbed my hand kissing it. 

Later that night Severus was in his armchair while I read from Leaves of grass. I was curled up on the sofa. "I am the poet of the Body and I am the poet of the Soul, the pleasures of heaven are with me and the pains of hell are with me. The first I graft and increase upon myself, the latter I translate into a new tongue. I am the poet of the woman the same as the man, and I say it is as great to be a woman as to be a man, and I say there is nothing greater than the mother of men. I chant the chant of dilation or pride, We have had ducking and deprecating about enough, I show that size is only development. I am he that walks with the tender and growing night, I call to the earth and sea half-held by the night."

Severus thumbed his lips watching and listening to me. When I was finished I kept my eyes on him. 

"I think I would like to know what you think that poem was about" He took a sip of his wine. I sat the book down. 

"Well, I personally think it's about finding even ground with a man. That we all have the same feelings of Love, loss, and pain. That we are all human making us all monsters but monsters worth loving" I tucked my hair behind my ear. 

"You're not a monster Sunniva. No matter how much pain you cause or feel. You can never be a monster to me. You're perfect in every aspect." He sat his glass down. I didn't know what to say. He was always reminding me of this always making sure I knew he loved me. 

"Hand that over Sunrise. I'll read you one now. Come over here" I crawled up into his lap, settling in against him, he wrapped his arms around me, opening the book and flipping a few pages. Clearing his throat he began reading. The vibration of his voice soothing me as I felt it against my hand. 

"I believe in you my soul, the other I am must not abase itself to you, And you must not be abased to the other. Loafe with me on the grass, loose the stop from your throat, Not words, not music or rhyme I want, not custom or lecture, not even the best. Only the lull I like, the hum of your valvèd voice. I mind how once we lay such a transparent summer morning. How you settled your head athwart my hips and gently turn'd over upon me, and parted the shirt from my bosom-bone, and plunged your tongue to my bare-stript heart, and reach'd till you felt my beard, and reach'd till you held my feet. Swiftly arose and spread around me the peace and knowledge that pass all the argument of the earth, And I know that the hand of God is the promise of my own, And I know that the spirit of God is the brother of my own And that all the men ever born are also my brothers, and the women my sisters and lovers, And that a kelson of the creation is love, And limitless are leaves stiff or drooping in the fields."

"That was so beautiful yet so much sexual insisting that I'm wondering if you're suggesting I give you head?" I grinned up at him. He pinched his nose sitting the book down. He leaned back a deep laugh vibrating in his chest, booming out. 

"I highly doubt that's what he meant when he wrote this Sunniva. You're being entirely foul tonight my Love. I believe you need to be taught a lesson" He brushed my lips with his index finger. My heart lurched, my breathing quickened. He rose an eyebrow. 

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He asked, smirking. I nodded my head. 

"Y-yes sir I would" 

Grabbing my wrist he yanked me forward. I fell against his lap. He lifted my dress rubbing my bum gently. Then it came the whistle in the air and the loud clash of his hand against me. I yelped as it was very hard then he pushed me onto the floor. 

"You'd enjoy it too much so no" He smirked. 

"You tease!" I laughed, tossing my head back. 

It was so great to laugh with Severus so freely in the privacy of his home. We weren't at risk here. We could be a normal couple, laugh, hug, and kiss and not care about a thing. Not care about risking being caught. It was lovely and I would miss it so much. 

*** * ***

The following morning Severus had finally agreed to us going out on a normal date. To go do something for his birthday like normal people. I loved being in his home all couped up and cozy but I wanted to prove to him we don't always have to hide. 

A small part of me wonders if he thinks I'm only in this for the thrill of a forbidden romance. So I got this notation in my head that I needed to prove to him, I was in this for real. That I truly did love him. 

While he was in his study preparing for his lessons when we go back to school, I put a containment charm on the kitchen and pulled ingredients out to bake a cake. He would be in his study all morning so I had time to make him something homemade, by hand. 

Unlike most witches and Wizards, I prefer cooking by hand. Severus was the same way. We both needed to stay busy with our hands. Measuring out the flour, sugar, and baking powder I mixed it all together. Mixing three eggs, oil, milk, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. I cut in some fresh Vanilla paste. 

Putting it all together, I put it in the oven, setting the timer, and got started on making an Orange honey glaze icing. 

I had just finished making it all when Severus came into the kitchen. He took one look at it, a smile breaking out on his face. 

"You made me a cake?" He asked. I grinned covering my mouth. 

"Yes, Sev I did. I know it's not Vanilla and buttercream but I figured you love citrus and well you smell like a damn orange for crying out loud so I made you an orange honey cake. Knowing you're not a fan of chocolate all that much" 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked, coming around the counter to bring me into his loving embrace. He peppered my face in sweet little kisses as I giggled. His hands trailed up under my shirt pressing against my cold skin. 

"Let me take a photo of you with your cake! Please!" I escaped his grasp running to the sitting room grabbing my Polaroid off the little side table by the door. I ran back into the room. "Say Orangeeesss" I sang. 

He smiled leaning down into a pose. "Orangeess" He laughed. 

I snapped the photo. 

"Happy birthday love!" I did a little shimmy to him, snapping my fingers while biting my lip. "The big thirty-five. Damn you're getting old." I laughed. He shook his head at me. 

"Well you're with this old man Miss Malfoy" He brushed my cheek. 

No matter how many times I hear him say Malfoy it's hard to believe that was my name now. Sunniva Malfoy. It had a nice ring to it. I wonder how everyone at school would react especially Harry... Even Sirius and Remus. I hadn't talked to them since I left school. I was curious to know how they were. How everyone was getting on during these troubled times. Especially Siri. 

"I love you" I whispered, pecking the corner of his mouth. 

**\---**

"What film?" The ticket box lady asked. I looked up at the feature films. 

"Sense and Sensibility. Two tickets please" 

Handing her the muggle money over she gave me two tickets I met Severus at the food stand. Waving the tickets. 

"What did you get?" He asked, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth then doing the same to me." 

"Sense and Sensibility" I grinned. He nodded his head. We went to find some good seats. 

**\---**

"I got to say, Severus... Colonel Brandon could be your twin if you dyed your hair a dark blonde." I mused, as cuddled into his side. He sighed for the hundredth time tonight. 

"I do not look like this Alan Rickman Sunniva, He's a muggle. No relation what so ever"

"Bet he's your doppelganger" I pinched his cheek squinted my eyes and scrunching my nose up at him. "So alike so- Ouch!" I squealed, Severus had pinched my bottom. He went to do it again, laughing I ran away from him, he was hot on my heels. wrapping his arms around me he picked me up from the ground spinning me around. 

"No fair! I have little legs compared to you!" 

"I love how little you are" He whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my ear. 


	31. ThirtyOne- Return to Hogwarts

The day before going back to Hogwarts Severus was sent a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Sam had brought to me strangely enough.

Untying it I gave him a cracker and padding across the cold wooden floors desperate to get back in bed and snuggle on this cold morning. It was too early to be up and running about in the house. Flicking my wand at the fireplace I charmed them to reload wood as needed. Hopefully, the house would be nice and toasty by the time Severus woke up.

He was buried deep beneath his covers. Head barely sticking out just his hair could be seen.

"What's it say?" I asked taking a bite of my porridge. He sat the letter down looking annoyed.

"Occlumency, he wants me to teach Potter Occlumency." He said in disbelief. I snorted. He looked at me, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Harry is too hotheaded to learn Occlumency. He doesn't use his brain but his heart"

Severus leaned back in his chair appraising me. He rubbed his lips.

"What's wrong love?" I asked sitting my spoon down. He got up and came around the table sitting beside me. He grabbed my hand placing it on his cheek, kissing my wrist. My heart swelled. He was a big softy underneath all this brooding exterior. "What is it?" I asked again.

"Come with me." He murmured.

"Come with you where?" Brushing his hair from his face I kissed his cheek. Trailing my lips down his jaw to his neck. He let out a soft groan. Pulling me into his lap.

"Come with me the Headquarters so I can inform-" he stopped as my teeth grazed his jugular. I have no shame as my tongue darted out. I licked all the way to his lips. He shuddered. Leaning to kiss me I pulled back.

"Finish your sentence, Severus. It's rude," Grinning, I patted his cheek. He narrowed his eyes.

"To inform Potter about his lessons. I need to work out the details but we will leave soon. Go get ready Sunrise. Wear something a little warmer and make sure your mark is covered very well" grabbing my left arms he held it up against his.

The two dark marks stood out a lot due to our very pale skin. I leaned over, kissing the mark on his arm. He sighed against me. I kissed it a few times.

I glanced up into his eyes. He was staring at me lovingly.

"Go get ready Sunni" he brushed my cheeks with his fingers. I got off him and went to the bathroom to get ready.

*** * ***

We arrived at Grimmauld, Severus rung the doorbell just to be an ass. I laughed. As soon as the door cracked open you could hear Walburga screaming.

Molly looked at us both. "Oh Sunni! So good to see you dear!" She pulled me into a loving hug. I hugged her back. "Is there something wrong Severus?" She turned her loving caring brown eyes on him.

"I need to speak to Potter, please" he stepped into the house shutting the door behind him.

Sirius was standing at the end of the hall glaring until he noticed me right behind Severus. He cheered up immediately.

"Little Flower!" He lifted me off the ground-hugging the life out of me. I patted his back awkwardly. Severus was frowning.

I still really wanted to know what happened between him and Sirius. Very curious.

"Hello, Siri." He sat me back down.

"Where have you been? Harry said he saw you at the hospital"

"Uh yeah well I've been busy. Anyway, it's just a quick visit. Professor Snape and I need to make this quick we got somewhere we need to be." I looked at Severus. He was looking at Sirius quite smug as Sirius looked between the two of us.

"Together? Did you arrive together? What are you doing here anyways Snivellius?" Sirius glared at Severus.

It didn't settle with me. I stepped forward. " None of your business. Dumbledores orders." Walking into the kitchen I took a seat.

Sirius took a seat across from me. Severus sat down beside me. They were still glaring at each other.

"Why did you come here with Snape?" He asked. Severus scoffed a little.

"Because I asked to"

"Where are you staying? I heard about your father"

"I'm staying with family" I grabbed Severus' knee. He relaxed a little.

"What family?"

"If I throw a stick will you go away?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Touchy" Sirius lifted his hands.

We waited a few minutes until Harry finally made his appearance. Pushing open the door more he stared at the three f us. Sirius and Severus, we're still glaring brutally at each other. I made a bet with myself on who would catch fire first. The silence was thick like smog but I was rooting for Severus to toss a jinx or something. It seemed he would be getting there soon enough.

Harry looked at the open letter from Dumbledore that instructed Severus to give lessons to Harry.

"Hello, Harry" I greeted. Severus finally looked at him.

"Sit down, Potter."

"You know," Sirius said loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, "I'd prefer it, Snape, if you didn't give orders in my house."

Severus' face turned red. I placed my hand on his thigh on the table. Harry looked like he couldn't make up his mind on where he wanted to sit. He finally took a seat next to Sirius.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," Severus spoke up his lips curling up into a sneer. "but Black -"

"I'm his godfather," Sirius yelled. 

"Yeah but that doesn't matter at the moment, Siri. Dumbledore asked him to come here on his orders" I felt the urge to need to defend Severus.

He glanced down at me raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip sheepishly. "Sorry Sir" I muttered. His lips curled up slightly in a smile for just a split second and then it was gone.

"As miss Malfoy said. I am here on Dumbledore's orders," Severus didn't stop the smug smile this time. "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel... involved."

As if it hadn't quite registered in Sirius's mind he went defending himself against Severus snappish remarks but Harry was currently gapping at me. Looking stunned. I winked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius got up letting his chair fall back onto all four legs with a loud bang.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful," Severus said stressing "for the order" in just a delicate way. I pinched his thigh under the table. He didn't bat an eye but his hand grabbed my leg quite harshly. I had to suppress a wince.

Sirius flushed while Severus continued to sneer in triumph. He looked at Harry. "The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" Harry said blanking. He seemed to have forgotten the Malfoy comment now. Severus's sneer only deepened. I told him he wouldn't know anything. I took a lot of will power not to laugh.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical Defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"Why do I have to study Occlu - thing?" he blurted out.

"Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea," Severus said smoothly. All his aggravation coming down the more I continued rubbing his thigh. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes, but... But whose teaching me?" Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I am,"

Harry looked at Sirius for support. I groaned beating Sirius from talking. "Dumbledore is too busy to be teaching Harry himself. Not to mention with toady eyes following his every move."

"I assure you I did not beg for the job." Severus got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

I stood up behind him twirling my wand. Fixing my cape I went to follow him out.

"Wait a moment," Sirius said stopping us in our tracks.

Severus sneered at him. "I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time."

"I'll get to the point, then," Sirius said, standing up. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching," Severus sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"

"Yes, I have," Sirius said proudly. "And Sunniva is much like Lily as she chooses to hang around a filthy git like you."

"Hey!" I shouted glaring at Sirius. Severus grabbed my shoulder. Looking down at me he shook his head.

Sirius looked between the two of us. "No!" He barked. Sirius strode around the table towards us, pulling out his wand as he went. Severus whipped out his own. They were puffing their chests out playing a whose bigger game. I groaned. Sirius was looking livid, Severus calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.

"Sirius!" Harry said loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear him. I pushed Sirius back. As he got to close to Severus for my liking.

"Back up Sirius. Right now!" I gritted. He looked right down at me then at Severus.

"I've warned you, Snivellus, I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better -"

Oh, that's it. I bit my lip.

_Don't shift. Don't shift. Don't shift._

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" Severus whispered. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lap dog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"I don't know Sirius. My daddy is busier than you are right now!" I shouted. Don't bring my father into this! Severus grinned. Sirius took a step back looking a little confused.

"Speaking of dogs," Severus said softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform... gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"

Sirius raised his wand.  
"NO!" Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. "Sirius, don't!" I grabbed Severus' arm. Trying to pull him back.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Sirius roared. He tried to push Harry out of his way but Harry was holding his ground.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," Severus said softly. "Come along Miss Malfoy"

It finally clicked in Sirius what he said.

"Father?! Malfoy!" He yelled. He shoved Harry off him grabbing my arm roughly. The buttons popped open. My mark showing slightly.

Sirius did not speak he just stared, his eyes widening, and then my fist was colliding to his nose.

Severus grabbed me yanking me back. Sirius snapped back to it.

"Sunniva Northmann!" He roared.

"MALFOY!" I screamed feeling blood rush in my ears.

_Don't shift. Don't shift. Don't shift._

He went to grab me. Severus lifted his wand. "Keep your hands _off her Black_!" He bit hard.

The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking proudly. "Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!"

I glared hard at Sirius his eyes flicking between Severus and I. Then his fist was flying and cracking Severus in the nose.

Red filled my vision and unable to stop it. My eyes burned hotly. Piercing pain banged in my skull.

A shrieking roar escaped me. Jumping into the air lunging I felt my body shift and then I was snarling on top of Sirius. Baring my fangs down in his face. Roaring.

"BLOODY HELL!" Several people shouted around me. Sirius's eyes grew wide. His breath hitching in his throat.

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Weasley said. I looked up at him. Feeling a stunning shock through me I snarled. Slamming my claws down hard on Sirius's hand. He screamed out his wand dropping to the floor.

"SUNNI!" Severus shouted. Getting to his feet. "No! Off now!"

I growled at him.

"NOW!" Severus snapped. Sirius let out another yell as I climbed off him shifting back. I fixed my shirt glaring.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him again Sirius! I swear I won't be so forgiving next time!"

"Quiet!" Severus grabbed the back of my neck roughly. I grit my teeth as he pulled me to his face. "Control yourself Sunniva. I. am. fine."

I was too angry to feel guilty.

"Wicked!" The twins shouted with Matilda. I looked up at everyone. Harry and Ron were staring at me bugged out but Hermione seemed to be thinking hard. Muttering to herself.

Severus pocketed his wand, turned on his heel, and swept-back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door, he looked back.

"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter. Sunniva I'll be outside. Hurry up" And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side. He looked at me as the door clicked shut.

"You attacked me." He whispered.

"Yeah well, you fucking deserved it!" I snapped. "Don't be a little a cry baby. You'll be fine."

"Malfoy?" He grabbed my shoulder wincing and then keeping one on me.

"Yes. I am Lucius' Daughter now. He adopted me. So if you excuse me I need to get home. Harry" I nodded my head at him.

"Sunniva! We're not done here!" Sirius yelled.

"Tough shit Siri. I say we are"

There was a popping and Kreacher bowed low.

"Hello, Kreacher." I patted his head.

"Little screamer is leaving yes?"

"Yes Kreacher" I turned to the others. "Also if anyone of you so much as utters a fucking word about me I promise I'll kill you."

Everyone's eyes widen more jaws dropping. Molly gasped.

"Remember that Ron while you're busy whispering about. I am not your friend you made that perfectly clear therefore my extended friendship hand as surpassed you. Utter a word and I will Avada Kedavra your ass without a blink."

"Sunniva!" The adults yelled. Molly didn't take it well.

"Go ahead and erase their memories, Mr. Weasley. Your children aren't very good at keeping secrets anyway. Let's not lose another child shall we for their stupidity" I grinned.

Walking out I slammed the door behind me.

Severus grabbed my wrist and apperated us before I was even touching the last step.

Landing in Spinners End he dragged me into the house. I struggle to keep up. The door shut behind me.

Pulling me close, he pressed his nose to my neck inhaling deeply. I rolled my head back and he pressed a kiss on my pulse. Lightly grazing with his teeth as he bit me.

A moan escaped me and I was shoved harshly against the wall, my head smack the wall hard. I began breathing heavily.

He looked angry, furious. His hand wrapped around my throat and he squeezed. I gritted my teeth, grabbing his collar and yanking him down, kissing him feverishly. He squeezed my neck harder. I was struggling to breathe but my Merlin did I want him.

He bit my lip, pulling back and as blood spilled from my lips. I ripped open his button-up shirt, the buttons flying and bouncing on the floor. I smacked him hard across the face.

He grunted and put his lips on mine again, bruising. Tearing the thin lace material down the middle, my shirt became a jacket, opened and my skin prickled in front of the cold air.

"You make me so angry" he growled yanking my hair hard making me cry out. "Doing what you just did!"

"Punish me then!" I screamed, flipping him around, his back hitting the wall hard making the picture frames shake. My lips on his neck, biting and sucking my way down his chest, abdomen, stomach, and to the top of his pants. He stared down at me, lustful.

My tongue darted from my mouth and I licked all the way back up, he moaned and I undid his pants yanking them down.

He wasn't waiting any longer, he picked me up and slammed my face down on the table. Yanking skirt up, he pulled down the thin cotton material midway where my bare ass was up in the air. He pinned his arm down on my back keeping me down.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" he growled. Without warning his hand came down hard on my skin, a sounding slap, and the fore rose in my belly making me ache. I let out a strangled cry.

He did it and I bit my lip.

"10 ought to teach you something"

' _smack_!'

He grunted.

At 6 I moaned loudly, I could feel the wetness spreading between my thighs. I was panting like a dog in heat.

One last smack and I was suddenly flipped over, my knees forced up and his head dipped into my heat smelling me.

"what-t are you d-doing?" I stuttered out

"You smell so fucking good" His dark eyes were darker, full of mischief. His fingers were suddenly inside me and I cried out.

"That's right" he grunted pinning me back down and moving his fingers in and out in a fast rhythm. My heart rate quickened and I was lost in ecstasy. "You've been a bad... bad girl"

"I'm going" I panted.

His fingers were gone and his tongue was dipped in my heat, licking me up and down and sucking. He bit my slit and I cried out again.

"Cum" he demanded as he continued to torture me with his mouth.

As if my body was at his command, I felt the pressure build back up and with one big tongue lap I lost it, my knees tightened on his head, my fingers wrapped in his hair and I pulled, breathing hard.

He licked me cleaning moaning in the pleasure of it. "So sweet" he licked his lips and I yanked him to mine wanting more. I was ravished and needy. I tried to kiss him but he wouldn't let me.

Pulling me up from the table he turned me back around shoving me to hold onto the edge.

"Hang on tight"

My panties were ripped off. I had no time to process that he just did that before he was ramming into me hard.

I screamed, tears brimming my eyes. He rammed again his hand wrapping my hair around it. I leaned against the edge and held on tight as he mercilessly pounded into me. My hip being gripped tight keeping me steady.

"Severus..." I moaned loudly.

"How dare you act so childishly!" He roared, slamming hard. I lost my balance landing flat on the surface and he took the opportunity to grab my throat again making me lean back and hang on the table as he kept going. I was struggling to breathe again, my neck was sore there were bound to be bruising but Merlin was I finding this so hot. I couldn't get enough.

Reaching to the front he cupped me and whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"You're. Mine. I. Don't. Share. And I don't allow you to-" he made me cry out as he bucked harder "misbehave!" I nodded my head the best I could and let out a whimper. "MINE!"

He was grunting and groaning about to hit his point as his rhythm started to get jagged. "say it Sunni. Say you're mine"

"Yours!" I cried, tears were streaming down my face and he with one final pump had his fill and he called out my name.

I came so hard embarrassed but beyond amazed that him being so violent had me practically creaming.

I was sobbing from mixed feelings. He had hurt me but I loved it.

Pulling out he turned me around to face him. I hide my face with my hands, breaking down.

"Love?"

I turned from him.

"Sunniva I'm sorry" he pulled me into his chest and hugged me. I leaned limply in his grasp.

"Sunni please" his voice broke and I hesitantly lowered my hands staring into his beautiful black orbs. "did I hurt you?" I nodded my head weakly and shook it. I couldn't make up my mind. I loved it and hated it.

"Oh Sunrise no... I'm. I'm so sorry." Picking me up like a baby he cradled me to his chest sitting down and rocked me. "I'm so so sorry"

"I love you, Severus..." I whispered my voice cracking, sore, and raw. I meant it too. I loved him so much it hurt. His love was the drug I needed. I was addicted.

"Even after what I did to you?" He asked hesitantly kissing my temple. I nuzzled him in the neck and placed a soft kiss.

"Even more after you did it. I loved and hated it. I want you to do it again and yet I don't." I whispered.

He sighed in defeat.

"I enjoyed it" it muttered.

"Then do it again. Let me please you like that. Please. I want to please you." I grabbed his face. My voice was hurting. I winced.

He stared down at my bruising neck. He brushed it with the back of his fingertips.

"Let's get you fixed and in bed love"

**\---**

Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me. Easing out of the bed the best I could without screaming out in pain, I crawled to the bathroom gripping my wand tight.

I filled the tub with steaming scolding hot water. Disposing my robe to the ground I sat in the tub. 

The water immediately turned pink.

"Fuck!" I groaned into my hand. The heat was helping slowly but not quick enough.

Pointing my wand to my stomach I began chanting softly under my breath.

I need this to go away.

"Sunni?" Severus called out. He opened the door but I slammed it shut with my wand.

"Sunni are you okay?" He asked, his voice held enough tremble to let me know he was worried.

"I'm" I squeaked. Coughing I cleared my throat. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'- fuck!" Clutched my stomach doubling over.

"I'm coming in!"

"No!" I shouted.

The door swung open. Severus looked at me then the tub. His cheeks tainted pink.

I covered my face in embarrassment. "Get out Severus!"

Footsteps got closer and then he was rubbing my back.

"Severus get out. This is embarrassing" I sighed and moaned him rubbing my back was helping.

"This is normal Sunniva. There is no need to be embarrassed about a natural womanly body function."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Now come to think of it... You haven't been on your monthly well ever right?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I peaked up at him. Putting my hands down.

"I was on a potion. This woman in America at IIvermorny made them. You bleed once a year to let you know when you needed to take another. I came here with two more spares. I took one last year around this time. I just need to get the other from my house."

Severus blinked at me a few times "Is this a contraceptive?"

"Yes. I began taking them at twelve. My mother thought it would be a good habit to get into when I got my period for the first time. This is the first time I won't be taking it on time. We leave for Hogwarts later today" frowning I covered my face again wincing.

The thing about delaying it to once a month. It's very painful more than it should be. It's crippling.

I would be going to Hogwarts on my disgusting time. That's fucking lovely!

"Well, as much as I trust you we've been having sex every single day since you've been here Sunni. I am going to make you something. I want you to drink it once it's ready. I don't want to risk you getting Pregnant and then it ruining your education. I won't allow it. Your education is very important to me." Getting up he helped me stand.

"Let me perform some healing spells on you love. We can lay a towel under you. You can get back to bed.

Washing me down and doing the spells, he tucked me back in bed rubbing my stomach and lower back pressing kisses to my hair.

When I was half asleep I felt him ease out of the bed once more.

*** * ***

At Seven when I woke up to being kissed awake gently, Severus rubbed his eyes yawning. Clearly not having slept a wink last night he passed me a vial.

"Have you not slept at all?" I asked taking the vial.

"No, but this is more important. Drink this. It works as a fetus remover it will only work in the first five weeks of pregnancy. I highly doubt you're pregnant but it's best to be safe than sorry. You're not ready to be a mother yet"

Smiling softly up at him I opened the vial. "You don't want me having your babies?"

Severus looked momentarily shocked. He opened his mouth. "NO, I think I would love for you to have my children I just you're so young. To ru-"

"Relax I'm only playing with you" winking I down the potion feeling an unsettling bubbling in my stomach making me want to hurl. Severus had a bowl in front of me just as I hurled.

"Oh good not Pregnant" he grinned at me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I know I should have warned you. Sorry. This potion makes a woman get badly ill if she's not pregnant but if pregnant you'll experience no sort of pain or illness and will abort the fetus within three days." He tucked the vial into his pocket.

"Well, that's good. Now about that potion? Can we go get it? Please. I don't want to be on the train bleeding like the Niagara Falls"

Severus scrunched his face up. "I miss your nose jokes."

"So do I" I frowned. "Toms bound to hear some shit when I see him again. I've been working on some new ones"

"Merlin..." He pinched his nose.

Hogsmeade was heavy with snow when we got off the train. I wanted to arrive with Severus but he thought it is best I see Lucius and Narcissa first and give Draco a piece of mind.

A thought that stuck with me the entire time on the train was Severus admitting he thinks he would love for me to have his children. As much as that thought scared the living daylights out of me. I couldn't help but think I would live that too one day.

But I was a Maledictus. I would never having children. I would have to abandon them one day just like Meghan's mother had done to her. Not to mention Meghan is cursed because her mother passed it on to her.

I wouldn't risk it with my children. I couldn't curse a child. I am not like John or my mother Melissa. I wouldn't dare.

We struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, I stead of dragging our trunks I charmed them to float for us out of the kindness of my heart. Draco being a Slytherin princess and all. Don't want to work him too hard. We arrived at the carriages putting our stuff down with the others to be bright back to the castle.

Arriving in the common room to put my stuff away before the feast I looked at the Bulletin Board seeing as a big and when I say big I mean huge pink poster had been pinned to it.

**_ CONTRACEPTIVES RESTOCKED _ **

**_'Girls, contraceptive potions are available in my office, don't be embarrassed or too shy to ask for them. I don't recommend trying to brew the potion yourself, as it's extremely complicated and you won't be guaranteed a 100% protection. Not to mention you could cause a horrible accident to your lady bits._ **

**_Remember children, consent is key in any healthy sexual encounter. Having sex with anyone who's not able to give you a clear and informed consent, such as someone who's passed out drunk on_ ** **_Firewhiskey_ ** **_or someone under the influence of_ ** **_Amortentia_ ** **_, is rape. Don't be one of those or you just might being getting the wrong sort of kiss in the end._ **

**_Below is a photo of an_ ** **_Engorgement_ ** **_Charm on a penis and what it can do to the Vagina. Please do not perform such spells as this damage can be irreversible.'_ **

I looked at the photos cringing.

"Oh that's bloody nasty and I mean bloody" Blaise looked at it over my shoulder

"I wonder whose penis that belongs to" Graham squinted at it. "Is that his testicle?"

"Eww," Pansy screeched. "Don't be disgusting"

"Why are you looking at the board Pans. The only person brave enough to touch your cushion is Draco"

I gagged. Glaring at Pike. "Why the fuck would you refer our vaginas to a cushion? It's a vagina Pike. Not a pillow!"

Pansy stomped her foot rushing off. Draco looked at all of us. "What happened? Oh wow! That's mental!"

The pictures had caught his attention.

"Well, I'm gonna go before I lose my appetite." I pointed to the door. "Has anyone seen Theo?"

"He's in the great hall"

"Thank you, Holden"


	32. ThirtyTwo- Escapees

I posted a note to the board in the morning. I would now hold tutoring sessions for the fifth years. I don't want my house to fall behind on perfect scores. Not to mention I did promise My Dad I would help Draco out. If I help him I'm going to help all of them.

We would be going over Herbology and Magical Creatures today. Heavens knows with Hagrid as a teacher it's probably best to get some extra help. Not that he's a bad teacher. He just doesn't always give information on the exact creatures on the OWLS.

Also with Umbridge's regime here, the OWLS might be a bit more different considering she's teaching theory instead of magic.

I'd like to use theory against Voldy but then again he made just make Nagini finally eat me. Even if we get along now. She probably still would eat me if he asked her to.

"All Fifth Year Students welcome to Free Tutoring held by Sunniva Malfoy in the Common Room at Eight o'clock at night four times a week. First Session today will be before Lunch during Fifth years Free hour." Miles looked at it.

"You're a bit crazy doing that for free. You have no idea the trouble you are asking for by doing this." He sat down on the sofa, pulling his books from his bags.

It's a bit extra earlier, five in the morning to be exact. I wasn't sleeping well considering I tossed and turn all night long. I had gotten used to Severus being by my side.

"Smiles I literally have enough money to ensure I or my many great-grandchildren in the future will never ever have to work a day in their life. I'm not charging money for something as tutoring for a bunch of Fifth years and besides if they go and do something awful well let's just as I'm a pretty difficult person."

"Anyways got to go. Herbology waits for no Witch or Wizard and we're about to planting pods today! Let's go." I stood.

"But breakfast hasn't even started!" He whined when I grabbed him up.

"Yes it has"

"I hate how much of an early riser you are. It should be illegal."

*** * ***

"Hey Miles?" I asked, sitting down beside him. I was having it a bit rough. The while being adopted by the Malfoys has been a bit of a hard adjustment for most people. Thankfully they kept their comments to themselves mostly because Draco and Miles have been threatening to curse them if they said anything. Blaise has already broken a few noses.

He's got double detection with McGonagall now.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape?" He was grinning evilly at me. 

"Yeah Mrs. Snape what is it that you want?" Lucian drummed on the table. "She's a hardballer! Likes to make babies cryyyy! She's a tough killer! Hard teacher! She's gonna make you scream!" Lucian sang. I glared at him. 

But it was the group of Fifth years I just had a session with being lead by Draco in a choir who began singing very loudly no doubt the lyrics being written by Draco himself. 

_"Mrs. Snape! Snape!_

_Mrs. Snape! Snape!_

_Work! Work! Work!_

_Turn around you say_

_She said get to studying and I say no way!_

_Detention! Detention! Detention!_

_Tell us Potions are it_

_Well all I got to say is Fangs and eyes are gross_

_Makes me gonna vomit and I think I'm gonna choke!_

_Detention! detention! detention!_

_And if you ask me why I don't like it_

_There's only one thing I can say to you_

_You're a Snappy Snape Snape!_

_Mrs. Snape! Snape!_

_Mrs. Snape! Snape!_

_Perfect for each other! Both Dream crushers!_

_Think they should get married and have ugly babies!"_

Groaning I slammed my head onto the table. I was never tutoring these assholes again. I swear I won't. 

"Oh come on Sunniva, They're only joking around. You did great. At least you aspired them to team up on you" Miles Leaned his head on his hand rubbing my back. I growled at him. He moved his hand quickly. 

They were still singing 'The Snape' song but it stopped immediately when Severus was spotted coming down the hall. I giggled at the fact they were brave enough to sing it but not brave enough to sing it in front of him. 

"Listen I am going to go take a nap. It's needed after that hard two hours of dealing with those kids. Just make sure Draco isn't yelling Sunniva Snape anymore, please. I don't want Umbitch getting the wrong idea and think something is going on. She would do anything to make shit worse for me." 

Miles lost his smile. "Oh yeah... I'll pass the message on. You're right"

Going into my dorm room I laid down on my side. Onyx was curled up on my back purring. I wish I could just go cuddle Severus. It was so nice to be alone with him in his home. Just the two of us. Never having to worry about sneaking a kiss or a caress. 

This totally sucks ass.

_________________________

_I ran through a field of dead flowers. Their petals turning to dust as my bare feet crushed them._

_A small child stood at the end his arms stretch out. He had the locket on him. That disgusting locket that has tortured me._

_The faster I ran the more it seemed the distance grew between us. I needed to get that locket off him. To save him. To protect him._

_"DADDY!" He screamed pointing at the sky. "Daddy!" He ran forward._

_"No! Don't move!" Screaming I pushed forward but it was too late he had vanished._

_In his place were runes burnt on the ground with the Basilisk Fang laying beside it._

ᚺᑯᚢᚹᚺ᛫ᐳᚢᖆᚺ᛫ᚱɅᛟ̣

_Pulling at my hair I felt an unbearable sort of pain. "No!"_

_________________________

Sitting up in bed, breathing hard. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at the desk. The birds were flying in a formation of a three. I jumped up, fixing my clothes. Twisting my wand into my hair into a messy bun I ran forgetting my shoes. I scolded myself, oh fuck it. 

I ran down the hall quickly. wishing I at least put my socks back on. 

Slamming the potions door open, Severus stopped talking, he and the whole class looked at me. I turned red. 

"Miss Malfoy?" He asked. "Where is the rest of your uniform?" Looking down at my clothes I huffed. 

"Sorry, sir. I woke up late." I mumbled taking my seat next to Miles. He was laughing behind his book. I kicked him off his stool making him stop. 

"Since you were late what was the point of not putting your uniform back on correctly?" Severus was keeping a stern face but I know his eyes now and he was saying a whole other thing. He was trying not to cave into laughing at me. Rubbing my eyes I huffed again. 

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't think about it."

Severus flipped my textbook open with his wand and got back to teaching. I didn't listen as the runes I saw in my dream for the first time circled in my head. Why would it say Escape, Save, and Boy? That makes absolutely no sense! 

and what is up with seeing that small child? He's everywhere! 

I don't know any children. Not a single one other than the kids here at school. That's it. Why am I dreaming of a toddler? Laying my head in my hands as I felt the fear of what it felt like losing him fill my body again. I tried to suppress the shuttering. Who was that child? 

"Sunni? Are you okay?" Miles asked under his breath. I sniffled. Nodding my head. 

"Miss Malfoy?" Severus put his hand on my shoulder. "Come with me please" 

I got up on shaky legs, my stool screeching on the tiles as I moved. I followed him into the side room. He shut the door behind him putting up a silencing spell. Turning to me he hugged me tight to his chest. I shuddered, a small squeak coming out. 

_"DADDY!" He screamed pointing at the sky. "Daddy!" He ran forward._

_"No! Don't move!" Screaming I pushed forward but it was too late he had vanished._

I started crying hard.Whosever child that was... I pity the loss they are going to feel. If it was affecting me like this I can only imagine how the boy's mother and father will feel knowing they will lose their son. 

"Sunniva what's wrong with you? You were late now, you're crying. Has something happened?" He mumbled into my hair, holding me tighter. I gripped his robes tightly in my fists. 

"This small little boy is been in almost all of my visions for months now. In every single one, something is wrong with him. He's always endangered and now he had vanished in front of me. It's so exhausting." I cried out. "While at your home I hadn't had a single vision. Now I'm back here and I'm having visions again. When I'm with you I just don't have any. I can't take it anymore. All of this is just too much pressure. It's too much to take in. I'm exhausted, Severus. Mentally I'm exhausted. We've trained and trained while I was with you. Doing as he asked but now all I can think about is that stupid locket, that fang, and the small boy."

"Sit down here and rest love. Just clear your mind. I don't want you working with the potions today while you're upset. Read a book in here and just write an essay on it. That will make up for the day's work missed." He opened the door, leaving me alone in here. Groaning I pinched my nose. 

Grabbing one of the books I got to work and started on the essay for Severus. One would think that being with your professor in some sense would get you out of your work for his class but doesn't. 

**\---**

"Sunni?" 

Looking up, Severus was shut the door behind him. Then he was down on his knees. grabbing my face and kissing me senseless.

He pulled me back leaving me dazed. 

"Hey" I smiled at him. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment we left home"

"Are you saying your home is my home?" I batted my lashes at him. Severus who doesn't show his emotions for others but was quick in showing it for me, grabbed me around the waist taking me down to the ground with him. 

I squealed laughing as his fingers found my sides.

"S-stop!" I giggled. His laughter filled the small space. 

The Severus I knew was kind, playful, and sweet. He had so much love to give and I wanted it all. I wanted everything he could offer. His love was the greatest gift the world could ever give me. He was lonely, outcasted, and different. Ridiculed for being a Slytherin, with so much talent and knowledge to share. He built this protection around his heart, around him shielding the real him from the world. I would fight to tear everything brick down until the world sees what I see.

I wanted to be greedy with him, to keep everything to myself but I wanted the world to experience the Severus I know. I wanted people to understand how brave and loyal he was. How incredibly sweet he was under this hard exterior. 

"What are you thinking love?" His fingers ran through my curls, retucking stubborn curls that kept popping out from behind my ears. 

"I'm thinking, how lucky I am to have you" Whispering into his palm, I stared up at him trying to put every ounce of my love into it. 

"Tell me about your visions Sunniva. Maybe we can figure this out together" He helped me up. Opening the door he led us to his office. 

*** * ***

I told him everything, he left to go attend his third-year potions something I was supposed to be helping him with today but he wanted me to stay here in his office. He gave me a task to go and fetch Dumbledore's Pensive before the end of the period. 

That's what I was doing now. I wanted to see Dumbledore regardless to ask him about the locket. It was stuck at the back of my mind driving me absolutely mad. I clutched at my chest almost as if it was still there dangling from around me. 

"Ah, Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore was outside his office by the statue. Almost as if he was waiting for me. 

"Headmaster" I greeted. He whispered the password, leading me up to his office. We took a seat from across each other. 

"Lemon drop?" he lifted the lead of the small crystal bowl. 

"Sure, thanks" I took one, tucking it in my pocket for later. 

"Professor Snape sent me here to fetch the Pensieve for him" I readjusted myself in the chair, crossing my legs. Dumbledore stared at me curiously. 

"How was Spinner's End?" 

I almost choked on my own saliva. Thank Merlin I didn't eat the Lemon Drop or I would be choking. 

"Sir?" I blinked at him. 

"Professor Snape told me you were sent there to train. I was just curious how did you find his childhood home?" 

"It was fine" I wiggled a little. I wasn't very comfortable discussing this honestly. As far as I knew Dumbledore didn't know about us at all. Yeah, he may have walked in on something but he didn't see anything. just flushed faces. 

"Fine? That's how you feel about it? Regardless. He informed me your talents in the Dark Arts is quite an achievement for a student your age. That you excel beyond most adults who have spent their lives studying it." His eyes were showing just a hint of unkindness in them but it wasn't enough to make me think he was angry with me. 

I just fumbled with my hands. I took a deep breath unbuttoning my sleeve. His eyes watched my every move. He obviously knows and must be waiting for me to show him. So show him I will. 

Sitting my arm up on the desk, he looked down at it. 

"Ah... yes. I've heard"

"Yeah. I wish I could say it's fine but to tell you the truth Dumbles this was more painful than shifting. I'm being honest. The fact that I know Professor Snape, Lucius, even John has experienced this well let's just say having a magical snake be made from a part of your soul and the blood of your body slither out an open wound on your arm and then dive right back in, it's not a pleasant experience." I rebutton my sleeve, putting my arm back in my lap. 

"I am sorry you have befallen such extreme measures. 

"Yeah so am I but Meghan was brought in too." 

This must have been news to him because he actually looked surprised by it. I had figured Severus must have told him. Must have said something. 

"Was she now?" He folded his hands placing them on the desk. He stared at me over his spectacles. 

"Yeah, and she didn't want to be. Magnus her father made her. Told the Dark Lord about her. He obviously wanted her because he gave her the mark too. Not all Death Eaters get marked just the ones in the inner circle. She's never been around and the one time she does. She gets marked. It's not fair that she was dragged into this mess. I knew and I did nothing"

"Knew what Sunniva?" He tilted his head just a little. 

"I had visions of us doing terrible things together performing awful things. She was always in her snake form most of the time."

He leaned forward. "Has Professor Snape taught you how to extract your memories yet?" 

I shook my head at him. He beckoned me to stand up. I walked over to the Pensieve He pulled my wand from my hair, handing it to me. My hair fell back down ina puffy mess but I couldn't be bothered with it at the moment. 

"Put your wand tip to your temple. Follow me. There is no spell needed to do this but you must focus on visualizing the strain of the memory float from your mind to your tip and out in front of you. You must focus hard. It will tire you out the first few times. I suggest you do not practice this on your own. You can accidentally confund yourself. Now pull a memory of you and Miss Carrow in one of your dreams out. I wish to see it."

Doing as he asked I focused hard, It took several tries but I was finally about to achieve it. 

Placing the memory into the Pensieve, we ducked into it.  
  


_**> >>>** _ _**Vison** _ _**< <<<** _

_"Kill them!" Voldemort roared over a bawling Sunniva. She was clutching Meghan's hand. "Kill them all!"_

_Sunniva screamed 'no' begging for him 'to let them just go'._ Meghan flipped over into her Snake form hissing baring her fangs. Sunniva shook her head frantically.

_"No! I won't!" She screamed. "I won't! I won't! I won't!"_ _Hermione Granger shuffled back against the wall with Dean Thomas._ _Meghan struck Dean. Her fangs sinking into his neck. Sunniva felt the pull of her Lynx._

_"KILL THEM SUNNIVA! YOU ARE A GAUNT!"_

_She could not fight the pain any longer. "_ _Mione_ _... Forgive me. Please. I'm so so so sorry!"_

_She shifted. Hermione screamed. Dean fell to her feet. Dead._ _Pouncing forward Sunniva had bit into_ _Hermione's_ _neck, ripping her throat out._

_Voldemort laughed gleefully. Sunniva shifted back, covered in her friend's blood. Meghan shifted back as well looking sick. "_ _Nagini_ _... Dinner" he hissed. Both girls watch the snake eat their friends._

_Looking up above them as more blood dripped from the chandelier was an impaled Lee Jordan. The Weasley twins hung by their necks._ _All their friends surrounded them bloody, ripped to shreds, and dead as a doornail. Meghan looked to her best friend. Sunniva looked at her._

_Both girls screamed breaking the Malfoy Manors glass._ _All while Voldemort laughed. Lucius stood in the doorway clutching a small little boy._

_He had Severus' eyes..._

_**> >>><<<<** _

"That explains why you were having a hard time being around Miss Granger I can see. Yes, this explains a lot. As for that small boy. Who is he?" He pulled the memory out, putting it into a vial. 

"I don't know Sir. He's been popping up a lot in my dreams."

"Curious..." He mumbled. He turned back to me. "As for Miss Carrow. Yes, you should have come to me but it's in the past now. WHat's done is done. No reversing it. However, I would like to see one more memory. If you will allow me?"

"Sure. Which one?" 

"Your marking." 

This is one I was hesitant to show. 

This is the one Meghan and I had murdered her father. Dumbledore tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. I took a deep breath, pulling it out. I put it inside the basin. I would not be going under with him. 

The memory was too fresh and it was disturbing.   
  


Dumbledore pulled out looking disgusted. He looked at me frowning. 

"That was most unfortunate. For that I am sorry. How do you feel about ripping Mr. Carrow's throat out?" He retook his seat. 

"To be honest Sir. I don't feel guilty. He was a horrible man. He was worse than John. Meghan and I were both forced into a shift where we weren't in control. Our emotions towards the man were heightened in our Maledictus forms. There was no stopping us. By the time we were in control, it was too late. We had already killed him."

"Would you have let him live if you were in control?" 

That question took me off guard. Not even Severus had asked me that. I think he didn't want to know. He just wanted to wash the event from me. I let him. I wanted to be washed clean from that horrible event but would I have let him live? 

"No Sir. I would have killed him the moment the opportunity presented itself."

That was not the answer he wanted. He looked very disappointed in me. Well, that Disspointement can be shoved elsewhere. I'm not going to let it affect me. 

"Good day Miss Malfoy."

Dumbledore's Pensieve was now in Severus's Office. I eyed it with interest. The Shallow stone basin engraved in beautiful runes let off a light almost like a candle. Severus was filling it with some of his Memories. 

"I hope your first lesson will go alright with Harry today" rubbing my nose under his jaw, I pressed a soft light kiss against him.

"You're more than welcomed to stay in the potions room and brew while I'm here trying to teach an absolute dunderhead how to control his emotions"

"Well if you remember I started out awful too." I grinned. "But I see your point"

"Yes but you are not very good at guarding your mind. I haven't been able to penetrate it at all while we were at home."

"You did while you were knee-deep in my pu -"

"Lucius is right you and Draco both. Sometimes is best not to say anything" he chuckled. "Alright love. Up you get. Potter will be arriving soon"

"Alright well I love you" I leaned up on my tiptoes. Straining my neck. Severus took pity on me. Leaning down he kissed me.

"I love you"

"It's strange now not having you next to me at night. It's cold" I grumbled.

"I know but it has to be readjusted."

Opening the door, Harry was standing there his arm raised about to knock. He lean it forward dropping it to his side.

"Sunni..." He mumbled in a greeting.

"Harry. Good luck. Have fun" I patted his shoulder.

"Wait!" He grabbed the back of my shirt halting me. I backed up till I was in front of him again face to face.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked sweetly.

"I was wanting to talk to you about your... About your" he whispered very low for the next few words. "Furry problem"

"Ahh... What about it?" I asked.

"Are you a Were?"

"Harry find me later this week or something. Right now I would advise not being late. Professor Snape won't go easy on even if you are talking to me"

*** * ***

Laying in bed, there was a tapping at my door. Astoria Green grass was fumbling with a letter in her hands. 

"Sorry to bother you Sunni. It's just this came for you and I got it. I hope you don't mind. I was just in the Owlery when Same came in with it."

"Thank you, Tori. That was kind of you" I patted her head. She smiled up at me. 

"Oh, Daphne told me to tell you that Crabbe and Goyle are looking for you. Something about Quidditch Practice I think" She ruffled her hair. 

"Thank you, Tori. Goodnight and tell your sister to stop sending you round giving messages. You're not an owl" I shut the door.   
  


_________________________

_Sunniva,_

_It's been done._

_The ten that was needed are now out and so it he. I couldn't persuade them to leave him in there._

_I hope you're okay with this news. It will be in the DP tomorrow morning most likely._

_Tell S. Now._

_Sorry,_

_L._

_________________________  
  


"Holy fucking shit." I jumped up, rushing from the room quickly. 

I was banging on Severus's door. He opened it looking angry until he saw it was me then it turned into concern. I thrust the letter in his hands

"Ten Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban Severus. Ten. Eleven if you include my father. John is back home."


	33. Thirty-Three- That's Professor Snape!

Hermione gave a loud yelp from across the room. Everyone was staring at her in confusion until a lot of people began gasping as more of them began reading this morning's paper. 

The newspaper of the Daily Prophet was spread out in front of me. Miles, Lucian, and Graham were hunched over my shoulders reading it. Draco sat across me looking a little smug. Probably being Bellatrix was one of them. 

We both knew how much Narcissa missed her sister. Not that I was practically fond of that woman who helped destroy Neville's family was out I was happy for Narcissa in some sense. I pointed at the eleven photographs that filled the entire front page, pointing my father out. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

"That's John, my father," I said to no one in particular. Draco grunted a response not worth repeating. I looked at him in surprise at that word even being in his vocabulary. 

"It says your father was arrested for child abuse and neglect" Lucian whispered. 

"Yeah but when he got in there and they did a body search well they found the dark mark on him and he was filed as a Death Eater. Only Death Eaters have the Dark Mark. It's why my father brought us back. He knew he who must not be named was coming back and well. He went a bot psychotic, got himself locked up. Lucius adopted me so I wouldn't end up alone."

They all mumbled apologies, I waved them off reading the paper. Curious to know what some of them were convicted for. 

**Antonin** **Dolohov** **, Convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian** **Prewett** **.** He was sneering up at us. 

**_Augustus Rookwood, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._** He was a greasy looking slimeball all leaned up against the edge of his photo looking absently bored out of his mind. 

_Bellatrix_ _Lestrange_ _, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._ Aunty Bella was glaring through heavy eyelids, a disdainful smile on her thin lips. Draco was staring down at her photo the most. We met each other's gaze as Miles began reading. 

"Mass breakout from Azkaban, Ministry fears Black is 'Rallying point' for old Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that Ten high-security prisoners and one Mild but concerning prisoner escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. We find ourselves, most, unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."

"Oh and look! Someone got murdered by Devil's snare at Saint Mungo's! Healer Miriam Strout-"

"Give me that!" I ripped the paper away to read. Draco had even climbed across the table pushing Graham to the side to look with me. "St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr. Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks before his death. Healer Madam Strout was in charge of Mr. Bode's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay, and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement-"

"I can't believe she's lost her job. She was very kind to me. I liked her" I grumbled. 

Draco pointed at Bodes photo "I've seen him before"

"Yeah, he was with me in the ward. He got hurt. I found out he worked in the Department of Mysteries" I gave Draco a pointed look. He seemed to understand. We both had overheard Lucius and McNair discussing Bode when we were eavesdropping for information. McNair had sent the Snare. When I saw it on Christmas, well it bothered the hell out of me. Just another victim whose death was pointless. 

"Why did they have to kill him?" Draco grumbled so only I could hear. I gave him a pointed look.

"They were protecting our father" 

Draco nodded his head. He knew why McNair did that. It was the only way to protect Lucius from being discovered. I met Harry's gaze from across the room. I nodded to the door. Getting up, I grabbed my bag bidding my goodbyes and leaving quickly. 

The moment Harry came out, I grabbed his sleeve dragging him into an empty classroom. 

"Hey. You want to talk now?" He frowned. 

"Yes, Harry I want to talk now." He opened his mouth, I covered it with my hand "I'm a Maledictus. Harry okay. That's what I am. Now My father as you have seen is out of Azkaban. Now about Snuffles. I can get a letter out if you need to send one. As for me being a Malfoy now don't bother, It's not complicated. I was adopted End of discussion. Questions?" 

Harry blinked at me a few times. 

"Any day now Potter." I snapped. 

"You attacked Snuffles!"

"He deserved it!"

"He punched Snape! He needed more than just a deck in the nose should have kicked -"

"That's enough!" I spat. "Snape doesn't deserve to be hit, kicked, scratched, or anything. Maybe if Snuffles stop being a jerk and picking fights and grow the fuck up nothing would be in the way of getting along with everyone." Harry's face took a turn of surprise he was looking like he would fight me, I jumped to it. "I was there so don't defend him, Harry! He had to have his head shoved up your ass. Professor Snape wouldn't have done anything to you. Maybe call you a name but merlin Harry being called a name isn't like murder. Big deal!" 

"You're upset aren't you?" He mumbled. Taking his glasses off he wiped them with his shirt. 

"Yeah, Harry I am. You saw what my father did. Now he's out. I was so happy when he got arrested."

"But you've been adopted... You don't have to see him anymore"

"It's not that simple" I sat down, rubbing my face. "You wouldn't understand"

"I can understand more than you think"

"Harry if you don't have any more questions about what I am then we're done talking. I got to get to DADA." I glared at him a little. 

"Come to the DA Lesson I have planned this week."

"No Harry I don't think so. At least now right now. Maybe when you do or if you do Patronuses I will." 

"Ah... alright. I heard you're tutoring fifth years in your house that you got a bit of a new nickname for yourself." He faintly smiled. 

"I swear if you call Mrs. Snape too I will punch you in the face. I don't want Professor Snape hearing that. I'm his favorite student and I would like to keep it that way" I grinned. I wouldn't lose my spot as his favorite. He may actually find it amusing that I'm being called Mrs. Snape. It's Umbridge hearing it that bothers me. 

"Alright, Malfoy. I hear you loud and clear" He was beaming as we walked out of the room. 

*** * ***

Umbridge was very angry and pissed off even more so with the simple fact that Eleven Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban. She was asking us ridiculous questions that had no relation what so ever to her class. All because Harry Potter was now telling everyone once more that Voldemort is back and this was another one of those proofs. 

But the Daily Prophet had reported because of Crazy Fudge insisting it was Sirius. Umbitch, therefore, thinks it was Sirius too. 

As much as I was aggravated with Sirius over what happened recently. I was beyond livid that his innocence was being stomped on, even more, his name being smeared through more bullshit, and nobody will even try and see if he is innocent. Which he is!

I had half the mind to stomp into the ministry my damn self and drag peter fucking Pettigrew in but nobody would leave me alone with him! If he does somehow end up alone with me I can't just very well apperate him out. I don't know how to apperate myself. I can only do side along. Even with the dark mark, I could just apperate at will. Voldemort knows I can't and that's the only damn reason he has yet summoned me. 

I've witnessed Severus being summoned and let's just say watching him clutch his forearm in agony isn't something I like to relive seeing. It broke my heart when it happened right in the middle of us laying in bed. I was drawing out feet tangled together. 

One minute he was fine and the next he had tensed up, panting, and looked like he would die any second. 

He assured me he was fine but I knew better than to believe that. 

"This is such Bullshit Umbridge!" I snapped. Umbridge stopped questioning Cho Chang. The Ravenclaw girl looked at me thankfully. She looked like she would crack and begin spilling secrets if she had toad face keep demanding to know her life story. 

"Why is this animal waste Miss Northmann?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"It's Malfoy now."

"Oh right. Silly me I just have a hard time believing someone so high up in society would adopt a horrible child like you" 

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but I suppose that is something that is very hard to pronounce." 

"Detention!" She screamed. Her face becoming beet red.

I looked at Miles. He shook his head. I nudged him hard, nodding my head to her. 

"No" he gritted.

"Please!" I hissed. 

"You're a bitch Umbridge!" Miles shouted. 

"You can join Miss Northmann in Lunch Detention."

"MALFOY!" I was not the only student to have screamed that out. Almost half the Ravenclaws had joined in with the entire Slytherin house. 

I was beaming. Suck that glitter toad! 

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were huddled together outside the Charms classroom. Miles, Lucian, and I hesitated by the door.

"Go on in. Everything is fine" Flitwick ushered us in. The boys went ahead of me I fumbled with my wand.

"Is everything alright Sunni?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Umm Professors I have put together a tutoring session for the Slytherin house but I just wondering if I could have copies of some of the lessons to you know how them out. I want everyone to get good markings on their owls"

McGonagall beamed. "Yes, it's a shame you were sorted in Slytherin. I think you would have done well in my house."

"She's tutoring those idiot children for free. She would have been a great Hufflepuff!"

"Or Ravenclaw. Very bright"

"And very much still standing here" I rubbed my arm. That was a little awkward just I felt warm about it. They would have been happy to have me in their houses. That's a bit refreshing.

"Oh right! Yes, Sunniva come to our classrooms during your free periods and come get them. Just as long as you be mindful of our other classes." McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you" I was about to go in when Professor Sprout stopped me.

"Sunni, Meghan Carrow will be by later to take her NEWTS. She will be in my classroom. I'll fetch you from your study hall once she is finished. I know you two are quite close. I am sorry to hear she is leaving so early."

"Thank you. That would be great. I know I'm pretty upset still about it. She's my best friend."

"You still have Malfoy and Bletchley" Flitwick commented.

"Well, I can't very well get rid of Draco now can I?" I asked smiling down at him. "Considering I'm his sister now and all."

"Yes, that must be awkward for you two considering you were courting," McGonagall said.

"It is only awkward when it's brought up Professor. We are just friends now."

Who knew the professors like teenage gossip? I am trying so hard not to lose it and laugh myself to death right now.

"How is it adjusting to your bee family?" Sprout asked. She was smiling at me so kindly that I just wanted to give her a freaking hug.

"It's not as bad as everyone keeps assuming. Lucius and Narcissa had been acting like my parents since the moment I've arrived in England. They've helped me adjust. They love their children. I know they can be a bit much at times but they mean well"

"Yes well. Very good. Off you go Miss Malfoy." McGonagall ushered me into the classroom.

*** * ***

  
Professor Sprout kept to her word and sent for me before my Charms class was over. Flit wick allowed me to go much to Miles and the other boys' displeasure. They wanted to see Meghan too.

She was sitting at one of the desks. Looking banged up. She had extreme dark circles under her eyes, half her face bruised and her very long hair had been chopped off to her shoulders.

She was badly sunburned and had many cuts all over her arms, face, and neck.

"Megs!" I rushed over to her.

"Hey" she whispered hoarsely.

"What happened to you?" I demanded dropping to my knees in front of her. I grabbed her hands pressing my face into them. "Oh, Meghan. Are you okay? You look awful"

"He sent me into a trap. I barely made it out Sunni. At least he's pleased I can accomplish more than McNair and Avery did. They are in a lot of trouble Sunni. He was so angry with them... He let me off considering how I look. He was demanding I give this to you" she slipped me a piece of paper. I tucked in my shirt.

"Sunni... I need to tell you something. I think Nagini is my mother."

"What?" I stared up at her my eyes wide.

"Yes. She doesn't remember me but I was going through some old photos look at this" she pulled a photo out.

It did look like Nagini.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked grabbing the photo.

"I'm positive! She was in Albania and my father couldn't track her down. He said he met Nagini in Albania. I'm telling you I think it's her!"

"Meghan don't go fishing for information. Wait till I'm home so I can help protect you. He favors me. He won't hurt me if I'm asking the questions" I was begging. I would and I must keep her safe. I love her so much.

"Sunniva I don't need your protection. We're the same age! I don't need it and I don't want it. I am a big girl I can do this myself."

"What about your sisters!" I shouted. "What if you die too?"

"They have Alecto!"

"Alecto is a monster!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"So are we!" She shoved me off. "He loves Hestia! Adores her to hell. They would be in good hands."

"Meghan..." I said slowly. She shook her head.

"I can handle this on my own love. I got this. I love you" she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I love you to Megs. Just be careful. You're family to me. I need you."

"Sunniva. We're built strong, you and me. You're the sunlight to my world. It's going to take a lot to keep me from you. It just won't work if we don't have each other." She wiped the tears from her eyes and then my eyes. We laughed.

She grabbed my face and laid a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

"I can't stay. Umbridge threw a fit about me just wanting to even stay to see you. Dumbles is a cool dude. Told her to straight-up hike it. He was the headmaster and she was not." She grinned "Merlin I'm gonna miss that man" she sighed.

"He's great. Have you seen Lee?"

"Yes and he upset with me. I can't talk about it Sunni. I need to go now. I love you" she hugged me again.

"I love you too. Do you still have Azrael?"

"Narcissa has him. Now. I'll write to you as soon as I can

*** * ***

With a badly redden and torn hand, I was super excited to see Severus not even lunchroom detention with Umbridge could damper that for me. Even if I could only see Severus while he is teaching. 

However, his teaching was enough to make me howl. His voice and his aura of power. Makes me shiver just thinking about it. Miles was looking at me like I had completely lost my mind as we walked into the classroom and took our seats. 

"Miss Malfoy, what is Amortentia?" Severus asked. I straightened up on my stool.

"Most people think it is a powerful Love Potion but it just creates an obsession or a powerful infatuation. Anyone who smells it will be reminded of the things they find most attractive even if they do not know of it themselves. It is highly dangerous and extremely powerful."

"That is correct. Now the person beside you will be your partner in creating Amortentia. I want full effort from each person. I will fail you both if you do not contribute equally." 

Miles leaned close to my ear. "We got this in the bag. You're amazing at Potions and well I'm decent enough since I got in here with you" 

"I've been waiting all year to make this potion. I've been wanting to learn it so I could prank Draco with some on Pansy. She gets on my nerves so much about him." 

Miles laughed out loud and ceased quickly as Severus Notebook came and whacked him hard in the head. He rubbed his head as Severus walked away, I subtly smiled at Severus. 

"I love his teaching. Just hate that he does that. He could have been a beater in his day" 

I snarled. "You make seem like he's ancient" 

"Well he's like fifty" Miles shrugged like it was obvious. 

"He's thirty-five!" I snapped. 

"Calm your tits, Mrs. Snape, damn." 

My face, redden. I clenched my fists and began working on making the potion. 

Halfway through making the potion Severus did his round making sure we each were doing the work. I handed the bowl of powered Moonstone I had just grounded up over to Miles to sprinkle in. 

Severus stood in front of us watching as I put in the pearl dust. Giving it a small stir it turned into a pear sheen color and spiraling steam shaped like a heart puffed up into the air above the cauldron. 

"Give it a whiff Bletchley" Severus commanded. Miles leaned in, taking a deep breath. 

"Grass, salt and I think-" He took another deep breath "chocolate" He pulled back. I began giggling. So hard that I was struggling to breathe. "What?!" Miles snapped. 

"That is exactly what Lucian smells like!" 

Miles turned red, he began scoffing unconvincingly. Denying it. 

"it's alright Smiles. I've known all along. So can I put rainbows on everything or would you like glitter fairies?" 

"Shut up!" He crossed his arms. Severus was looking at the both of us shaking his head. He focused on me. 

"What do you smell Miss Malfoy?" 

I mean... what the hell. Sure why not. 

"Old books, Pine, coffee, and How many aromas can one person smell?" I asked. Severus looked a little taken aback. 

"I suppose as many as the potion offers. Why how many scents are you sensing?" 

"Dusty books, Pines, Coffee, Citrus with a hint of mint" 

"Now what are three that stand out the most?" 

"Dusty books, Pines and citrus" 

Severus nodded his head and walked off. Miles was staring at me like Cheshire Cat. I pulled back looking at him like he had gone mental. 

"You know who smells like dusty books and Oranges Mrs. Snape?" 

face draining of color. I turned my head away from him. 

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! THAT'S WHO!" He screamed. All the students around us busted into laughter. I slid under the table as if that would help at all. Peeking up, Severus had a hint of a smile before he was yelling at Miles to stop screaming like a banshee in his classroom. 

Once the classroom was cleared out, I smirked at Severus. He sat his arm full of books down, looking at me warily. 

"We can't do this here Sunniva" Severus backed away from me into the wall. Slowly walking up to him I loosened my tie. Unbuttoning my shirt. I was so needy for him. Especially after him spending so much time being a complete ass to everyone. 

I loved it when he was rude. 

"We shouldn't do this Severus but let face it. You want me again just as much as I want you." He swallowed turning his head from me He was trying not to look. Because when he looks, he loses himself in me. 

_I love it._

"Look at me" I whispered pressing my body against his. He groaned I grabbed his hand guiding it under my skirt. "Feel how wet I am for you" 

_O for Bravery!_

The things this man makes me say and do!

"Sunni..." His voice was hoarse as he sucked in a harsh breath just as his fingers slipped in my panties.

"Why don't you bend me over your desk professor." Standing on my toes I pressed my lips to his ear. "Sink yourself deep inside me... Claim me once more"

"You're being very naughty right now" his arm slid around my waist.

"Then perhaps maybe you should spank me." Glancing up into his eyes, he snarled before picking me up and slamming me hard on my stomach on the desk. Yanking my undies down his hand landed hard on my backside making me squeal.

"Is this what you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes..." His hand came down hard and I moaned loudly. "S-Sir"

"I am going to spank you ten times then I'm going to take you Miss Northmann. Hard and fast. You aren't to make a sound."

Now that's what I want! It's been fucking four days! I am so needy! I wiggled in anticipation. His hand laid on my back ceasing my movements as he chuckled.

"Ansty are we?" He asked.

"Please" I begged. "Oh!"

His hand came down harder one after another. Then he was buried deep inside me. His hand came around clamping my mouth shut and the other grabbed my hip tightly.

Ramming into me my eyes rolled back as I whimpered wanting more.

"You're so perfect" he moaned in my ear, biting my neck. "So... damn perfect"

*** * ***

"Oi! Why is your hair so messy and where have you been?" Graham demanded the moment I stepped out on to the field with my broom

"I was uh... In detention" 

"With who?" He glared.

"Professor Snape" I rubbed my arms, my cheeks heating up. 

"She's gotta spend some time with her husband at some point" Draco grinned. 

"Shut up you git!" I hit him with my broom in the head. He got on flying away from me. Mounting my broom I raced after him after grabbing the bludger and a bat. I threw the bludger and swung the bat hard at it, Hitting Draco's broom bristles. He yelled out as he spun, quickly correcting it. 

"SUNNI! Sister honestly?!" He yelled. 

"Bro!" I brandished the bat up. "I'm gonna smash you in the face with this bat!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Blaise raced up into the air with Graham hot on his tail. Miles was panting beside me. "Don't hit his pretty face, please. I share a room with him. Don't do me dirty that way. 

"If you guys are done I would like to be done with practice before curfew. yes?" Miles yanked the bat from my hand passing it to Goyle. Crabbe was grinning. 

"I want to see them fight. I think Sunni would win" 

"Thank you, Vincent. I appreciate the confidence" I high fived him. 

"I think Draco would win. I would bet money on it" Goyle grunted.

"I'll take you on that bet!" Graham said. "Draco come over he and get your arse kicked! I want money!"

"My arse kicked! HA! and Whose going to do the kicking? Surely not one of you dunces." Draco shot over, tossing the snitch up and down. 

"Sunni!" 

Draco paled. 

"uh... yeah no thanks. I'm good" 

Grinning, I flew higher. 

*** * ***

There was a rumor going around that the escaped Death Eaters were hiding in Hogsmeade and would be breaking into Hogwarts. It was taking me a lot of hassle, trying to stamp it out in my house. The first, second, and Third years were having breakdowns after breakdowns about it. It was driving mad and it wasn't helping that Draco was adding fuel to the fire. 

Most of the teachers would even stop conversing if a student got too close to them. The Escaped Death Eaters was all anyone could talk about. I was having trouble getting my Fifth years to focus on their tutoring. At least now people were thinking about Voldemort maybe has in fact returned. that was the only upside about all this mess and as much as I found that good I had also found it very bad. Umbridge was getting worse. 

So much worse that she passed yet another Decree.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six.**

**Signed:** **_Dolores Jane_ ** **_Umbridge_ ** **, High Inquisitor**

What an absolute hypocrite. She questions us and now she's ordering Teachers to not give us information when she is using her teaching time to investigate rumors and hearsay. 

I was with Lee and the twins telling them about Meghan as she had written to me this morning begging with all her heart that I come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't write. The News of her father's death had broken out late last night. It was Lee who sought me out first. 

After much apologizing to the twins for threatening them they understood that my threat was not pointed at them and they honestly believed I would never truly harm them. They dismissed it as a joke. Just as Lee had made a joke to Umbridge in passing that she couldn't tell Fred and George off anymore for playing Exploding Snap in the back of her class, that it had nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. That it wasn't information relating to her subject. 

I had stomped on his foot hard. 

Resulting in me getting detention with him for just existing really. 

Severus was angry. He had actually smacked me pretty freaking hard in the back of my head after healing my hand. I had told him off for it too that just ended up with us kissing each other senseless on his office desk. 

"I wish you would stop getting yourself in trouble. It's been barely two weeks since we've been back and you've already landed detention with her five times." He glared at me, gripping my face hard. 

"Yeah well, you deal with her constantly. She really has it out for me. 


	34. ThirtyFour- Don't say it

All my past few Divination lessons had Umbridge lurking by the fire with a clipboard in hand. Constantly non stop interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted students' answers before they gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves, and the runestones in turn.

"Why don't you predict Miss Northmann's future as she is always so instancing on causing problems"

"Miss Malfoy Professor. Her name is Miss Malfoy now" Trelawney had said shakily. My liking for this woman was prospering tremendously. Even if she was probably teetering on the edge of losing her shit at any moment. She did start to carry an even bigger aroma of cooking sherry more than ever before. I had told Dobby and my elves to not let her have any more alcohol if they could prevent it. Finnly had volunteered on watching her the best he could.

Whatever sherry she was getting ahold of now. Wasn't coming from Hogwarts Kitchens. 

Neville had even come to me a few times over Bellatrix. I had brought some of his mother's paintings to Hogwarts with me and gave them to him. Whenever he wasn't studying or attending D.A meetings he was with me. I was giving him tips on casting spells, I was practicing with him in empty classrooms on some of the spells Harry was teaching them. 

He had begun begging me to attend the DA meetings again. I promised I would start coming again. Simply just because he wanted me there to be truthful. 

I would need to discuss it with Harry first.

I was currently sitting at the little table in Severus's quarters, my homework spread out as I worked on McGonagall's essay on Conjuring Spells. I was halfway through it when Severus leaned over me, rubbing his nose alongside the under part of my jaw and ear. Smiling, I giggled lightly, as his hands came around my waist, holding my stomach, the other hand slid further south. 

"What are you doing My moon and stars?" I whispered, gasping as his hand had found its destination. 

"I don't know what you mean Sunrise." He gruffed out. I moaned and pushed his hand away. 

"No. Not right now you horny man. I'm doing my homework. Shouldn't you be grading your papers? Or do you want me to do it later?" Tilting my hand back to look up at him. He grabbed my head, kissing my forehead, he shook his head. 

"No, I shall do them. Just watching you over here bite your quill and lip, all these little habits, your small hair pulling and neck rubbing. You are driving me mad" 

I smirked at him. "Well you could always turn around or I could always go back to the library. You know the place I normally do my homework before you became insistent that I do it here.

"Don't get your sass with me, Miss Malfoy. I just might have to spank you" 

Laughing I shook my head. "Yeah ohh so scared." I did a scared hand gesture, going back to my homework. 

What I didn't expect was him to actually jinx my chair for me to fall out of. 

"Really Severus?" I pouted. His laughter had me forgive him but I swear if he was anyone else. Well. I would have jinxed back. 

Once we were both finished with all our papers. He pulled me over to the sofa in front of the fire, guiding me into his lap, he rested his head against mine. The both of us watching the crackling of the fire, listening to the small 'pops' of wood. 

"I have an idea. Teaching Potter Occlumency is proven to be more difficult than I had thought."

*** * ***

"Harry, why do you think you're not learning?" I asked him. 

He rubbed his forehead angrily. "I don't know but with each lesson, my scar is hurting worse and worse. Ron thinks Snape isn't helping but trying to open my mind wider."

"Ron is an idiot. He doesn't know what he's talking about! Snape is trying to help you, Harry. He asked me to come here and help assist." 

Harry looked at me confused. "He's trying to make you a little more comfortable Harry. You should be able to do something by now and clearly, you haven't"

"You don't understand! You try having Snape get inside your head!" He snapped. I couldn't even bother to laugh. I huffed loudly and glared at him. 

"Yeah, Harry I do know. He's taught me Occlumency. We're still learning but he thinks I'm almost done learning. Considering I've mastered keeping my thoughts locked up. If I, someone who has a lot constantly going on can shelter my thoughts and protect my mind then you should be able to. Stop wearing your heart on your sleeve and learn to use common sense. You're hotheaded and it's not helping you"

Harry looked at me like he wanted to smack the hell out of me. I stood my ground against him. "I do not wear my heart on my sleeve!" He snapped. 

"Yes, you do. Now I am going to teach you how to relax so clear your mind and just listen to my voice. You should be able to semi deflect Snape by now."

"How are you going to help me?" He asked in disbelief. I just told him how. _This boy..._

"Quiet Potter!" Severus came into the room. Harry glared hard at him, almost as if he was trying to set Severus on fire but thankfully he had shut his mouth. 

"Close your eyes, Harry." He did what I asked only after I had to ask twice. He was wanting to just glare at Severus. Absolutely ridiculous. "Now I want you to block everything out. Just listen to my voice." I grabbed his head. 

Severus was watching intensely. 

This was an unintentional discovery. 

_"Hey, Sev" I shut the front door. He looked up from his chair at me. Sitting his paper down. He stood up to grab some of the bags._

_"How was your shopping experience in a muggle store?" He grinned._

_"The people around here are very nice. It was pleasant. More pleasant than it is in_ _Diagon_ _Alley that's for sure." We walked into the kitchen where I began putting everything away. "Though I wish you had gone with me."_

_"I dread the people here. Too many memories" He turned around and flicked his wand to put everything away at once. I crossed my arms watching him._

_"Sev..." I walked forward, grabbing his chin, I pulled him down to kiss me._

_Placing both hands on his face, I wished I could understand. To help him._

_It felt like I was being sucked in, like the current of an angry sea. I was being pulled and pushed, a jumble of memories but unable to understand where surrounding my thoughts, then I was shoved back to reality._

_Severus was watching me confused._

_"How did you do that?" He asked._

_"I have no idea! I was just wishing I could understand!" I stared at him, in shock._

_"You haven't been learning Legilimens?" He grabbed my hands._

_"No." I shook my head._

_"Let's try that again."_

"Clear all your thoughts, Harry. Just listen to the sound of my voice" 

Closing my own, I took a deep breath, focusing on Harry. 

I was beside him in the Corridor I had once dreamed about. 

"Sunni?" he asked confused.

"Clear your thoughts, Harry," I demanded. 

"How are you-?"

"Clear your thoughts!" Snapping I smacked his arm. 

The image changed to blank whiteness, surrounding us. He was looking at me like this was pure madness. In a way it was. 

"Now that you've cleared your thoughts I want you to imagine a brick wall. A strong brick wall built around your mind. 

Slowly it looked as if bricks were stacking around us. "Your thoughts go right here in the middle. I want you to shield them the best you can, as well as you can. Your wall is strong and sturdy. The attacks you will receive will try and knock these walls down but you must keep them up. Don't let them fall." 

I pulled back from him. He looked up at me. 

"How did you do that?" He asked. 

"Haven't figured it out yet, I think it has something to do with my seer abilities. 

"I thought you just had a mild touch of Seer blood" 

"Maybe not. Regardless. Keep that wall up! Professor" I backed away from Harry. Watching intensely and being thoroughly disappointed. Harry had not done as I asked. 

Time and time again Severus was breaking down the wall of his mind and getting in. At this rate, Harry would be completely vulnerable to an attack on his mind. Voldemort could use it against him so brutally that all of this would be for nothing. 

"You're not trying hard enough Harry." I frowned at him, Severus was done. He left the room for a few moments. Harry had stayed back to talk to me. 

"I am trying Sunniva. It's hard!" 

"Of course it's hard Harry! It's not supposed to be a walk in the park! You just need to learn how to be more patient, to observe, calculate. Something I know Gryffindor doesn't have. You lions tend to just dive into the fire without much thought. You'll never survive if you keep being stupid."

"Well by that it means you're sneaky and evil." He spat. 

I stared at him for a few moments. Pinching my nose, I tossed my head back heaving a sigh. This is what I mean. No class, no skills, just plain stupid. 

"Harry, you're just proving my point. People think Slytherins are evil because we survive. We survive because we don't wear our heart on our sleeves, we don't think with our hearts. We use our brains, we observe we use our enemies' weaknesses against them. We can block our emotions off but that doesn't make us heartless. We are all sensitive it just takes those who are more skillful to learn to not let those sensitivities destroy our goals, our achievements. Something you ought to understand is if you can think like your enemies you can win."

Harry looked at me, he collapsed in his chair, groaning, rubbing his face angrily. It was almost comical.

"You're going to be okay Harry" I brushed my lips against his cheek, ruffling his hair. He smiled at me then slowly lost it. 

"You confuse me so much Sunniva" He groaned. 

"What do you mean?" I sat down beside him, laying my hand on his. He stared at me. 

"I can hardly even speak to Cho without making a fool of myself yet, I can talk to you so freely. I thought of you as a sister. That's what I told myself but you're so much more than that. It's driving me mad. You push and pull, you're in, you're out. You're hot and you're cold. I don't know what to feel."

I pulled my hand away from him. 

What the... No. No. Hmm no. I shook my head. Not happening. 

"Harry. Don't say it." I shook my head more. 

"It's your fault! You're kind, you understand me. I just-" 

"Harry!" I snapped. "you're like a little brother. I don't want you to say it. Keep it to yourself"

"I love you!" 

"Fuck Harry!" I threw my hands into the hair. "I said don't say it and you fucking say it! You-" I couldn't even finish the sentence. He had grabbed my face, I stared at him wide-eyed.

" _Ahem_ " 

He jerked away from me. Severus was staring blankly at the both of us. 

"Potter. Leave" 

Harry looked at me than to Severus. He grabbed his bag off the floor running out of the room when he noticed I stayed rooted to the floor. The door slammed shut behind him, the rattling of the jars on the shelf last for a few seconds. 

Severus walked over to me, grabbing my face roughly he slammed his lips on mine. I yelped when his teeth ground down into my bottom lip. He drew blood. 

With my heart pounding, he knotted his hand in my hair yanking down hard. Squealing in surprise, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. He wouldn't even let me moan against him, he clamped my mouth shut silencing me with a spell. 

The next thing I knew we were up against the wall. 

Severus was angry. 

and I was his source to unload the anger on. 


	35. ThirtyFive- Mrs. Snape Snape

For the past four lessons of Occlumency with Harry, I had been present for them. I was determined to help Harry the best I could and Severus had thought since I had a friendship with him that it may help, yes Harry was shocked that Severus had even allowed that to begin with. The whole admitting his feelings issue was as if it never happened. Harry was just as embarrassed as I was. I was sure of it. Harry was just too Hotheaded to get anywhere with his lessons on the other hand and he was pissing me off beyond belief for it. Occlumency isn't hard! Sure it's difficult at first but it's February now! A whole month and a half and still absolutely nothing.

I could tell Severus was close to losing his nerve with him and I was just hoping and praying to whatever was out there that it did not happen. After Severus's little anger display with me, after the whole Harry screaming the L-word at me, led to something really mouth-watering with Severus but I think I would prefer it if it didn't come on like that because he had heard Harry admit his feelings. Or taking that anger out on me for it. 

I had been sore for quite a few days and I mean sore as it was a struggle to walk. 

With my mind racing a million miles per hour, I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It was four in the morning. Onyx was sound asleep on Meghan's bed. Turning on my side, I stared at it, my heart filling with sadness. I missed her so much. I wish she could have stayed here. Stayed with me. 

"This is total shit" I muttered into the darkness. 

Sliding out of the bed, I slipped my slippers on and pulled my robe tight around me. Severus should be done with his night rounds. I wonder if he's still up?

"Severus..." I tapped on the door.

"Severus" I tapped again. 

No answer. Huffing I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his door lock.

" _Alohamora_ "

The door clicked open and I looked around me before going inside, closing the door behind me and locking it again but this time using a sealing charm. It shouldn't have been so easy getting in here. I pushed open his bedroom curtain from the sitting area and made my way over to his bed. He was snoring a little and I grinned getting an idea.

I kicked my shoes off and pulled my hair up and then crawling into the bed and cuddling into his side. He sighed and pulled me closer mumbling as his arms snaked around my waist.

_Ah, I've missed this._

I woke up to Severus, nuzzling my neck. Laying soft kisses around my face. 

"You snuck in here last night" He mumbled against my hair once I was fully awake. I nodded my head. "You could have gotten caught. Now how would we have been able to explain that?" 

"I don't know but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to be next to you," I mumbled into the pillow. A smack came down on my butt. I jumped up. Severus was looking around as if he didn't just do that. I frowned at him.

"Now you listen I think I'm good on the spankings. I can still feel those taps on my backside from weeks ago. So I would prefer it if you don't go tapping my bottom until I say otherwise." I crossed my arms. It wasn't my fault Harry had to go and say whatever he wanted to me. 

Severus smiled coyly at me, then he was up rushing off into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I looked down at my jammies. I had little hearts and doves all over my clothes in honor of Valentine's day in two days. Severus had said he preferred my bunnies over this garbage worthy design. I had told him to fuck off. He had grinned at me like I was the most amusing person in the world. 

Slipping out of the bed, I cracked the bathroom door open a little yelling "Hey! I'm going to my room now. So I can get ready for class. Your papers for the second years are on your desk!"

He grunted a response I had no idea what he said, the shower water made it impossible. 

Tapping my head with my wand, I concealed myself, leaving his room quickly. 

It was still early in the morning that most students weren't up quite yet but some were. Even with me being concealed I had wished I could have concealed the noise I made too. 

"AHH!" I screamed. Falling back I knocked over one of the vases by the entrance. 

Miles and Lucian were locked in embrace, eating each other's tongues. They jumped apart as the vase shattered. I quickly ran from the room, just as they tossed spells right where I was standing only seconds before. 

I was happy for them but my eyes!   
  


*** * ***

Miles and Lucian sat on either side of me in Transfiguration. Both of them not even looking at each other. Not even a word in passing. They were acting as if neither one existed. 

"Crinus Muto, will change the hair on the castor. We will start out with our eyebrows and work or way to our hair" McGonagall began showing us what to do. 

Lots of students hadn't been able to get it on their first few tries. I stared into the mirror in front of me, focusing. " _Crinus_ _Muto_ " I tapped my eyebrows. 

Nothing.

" _Crinus_ _Muto_ " 

My eyebrows turned white. I jumped up in victory. 

"Sit down Miss Malfoy!" McGonagall scolded. "But job well done. Now on to your hair"

Miles turned one eyebrow bright red. Lucian was flicking his wand so much Sparks started to shot out of his wand tip, hitting him in the eye. 

Flicking my wand at my hair, I put several streaks of pale blonde in my hair like Narcissa's. I grinned at Miles. "Do I look like a Malfoy now?" I asked. 

"Aww, Draco would love that. Keep it like that, please. It looks great!" 

"Eh... I don't know" I turned my whole hair white, shaking it around. 

"You look like a Snow Queen. You're so pale and you wear that red lipstick like it's your religion." Lucian sat his wand down. "I keep hitting myself in the eye. I think I'm done for the moment."

"Miles you are getting quite good why don't you help Lucian," I suggested. Miles and Lucian both paled, turning their heads away from me. "What's wrong with you two? You're best friends. You're treating each other like you're diseases now" 

Both of them ignored me. 

Whispering low under my breath just so they could hear me, "I saw you two this morning."

They both snapped their heads to me glaring. "Then why didn't you say so?!" Miles snapped. 

"Because I was just shocked that's all. I was caught off guard. I knew you like Lucian but I didn't know he was gay" 

"I'm not gay!" Lucian shouted so loudly that McGonagall glared at us. 

"Thank you Mr. Bole for that refreshing announcement on your sexuality!" 

The whole class erupted into a fit of laughter. Lucian's black hair turned red as fire, finally casting the Crinus Muto spell. It was matching is now tomato red face. "Damn it Sunni. Just mind your business you don't know what you're talking about" 

Miles, looked like he was about to cry. I glared at Lucian. Grabbing Miles's hand, I gave it a squeeze. I am super close to screaming at Lucian now. He engages a heavy liplock with one of my best friends and now he's acting like it never happened. Denying it. 

"You're foul Lucian." I gritted. 

The bell rang and he stormed out before McGonagall had even dismissed us. Miles frowned at me, rubbing his neck. "Don't be too hard on him Sunni. He's having a hard time admitting how he feels. His parents disowned his sister for being with another girl. He's scared he'll end up alone."

"Still he shouldn't play with your feelings. I know you like him I j-"

"I love him Sunniva." Miles bit his lips, playing with his papers sticking out of his books as we walked down the hall. "I've been in love with him since we were twelve. I laugh at his stupid jokes, I put up with him because he's worth it. He's a huge flirt with the girls... You remember"

"Yeah I remember him and Derrick both were driving me nuts my first few months here" I grinned. 

"Yeah well, he's bi-sexual. He likes both sexes, he just prefers to ignore like guys more for the simple fact he was raised that it's morally wrong to be gay. So please don't tell anyone. Please."

I looked at my Blonde hair freckled face friend and yanked him into a hug, though it was awkward as my face was just shoved in his stomach almost. "I would never do that to you or Lucian. You're both my friends and I care for you guys deeply and because you love him, I'll respect you even more. I want you to be happy Smiles. You're my best friend too. If you're happy, I'm happy." 

Miles wiped tears from his face. "Stop it Sunni, I'm supposed to be tough don't make me cry"

"That's horseshit and you know it. Men can cry too! Whoever came up with that men can't cry is just pissed they didn't get enough lovings as a child."  
  


We went our separate ways, I trudged into the potions room, preparing for a nightmare and getting just that. These damn second years are getting worse each day. Taking my kindness for weakness. Severus doesn't even know about it. I've done so well cleaning up their messes before he arrived. 

Today was going to be an unaccomplished mission. 

They had burned holes in the desks, someone had gotten ahold of the frog's acid. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. All the little kids paled, froze, and looked like a niffler caught in the act of stealing. "WHY! WHY!"

I ran into the room, flicking my wand. "I am always kind to you children! I get you out of pickles and I help you study! I listen to most of you cry when you miss home and you do this! Professor Snape is going to be so angry! SHAME ON YOU!" 

They stared up at me, some looking guilty others acting as if they had no idea what I was talking about. 

"CLEAN THIS UP!" I screamed. "NOW!" 

Nobody moved. "Fine fifty points from both houses!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" One of the Ravenclaw boys yelled. 

"Yes, I can! I'm a Prefect! Now until the person admits to what they have done I may be inclined to restore your house points, until then Fifty points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin! And you all will write a ten-page essay front and back on why you shouldn't do stuff like this! It's dangerous! Highly dangerous! You could have seriously hurt, or killed someone with this stuff!"

"Get out all of you! Get out and stand in a line! I'm fetching your head of house Ravenclaw." I shooed them all out. Severus came down the hall and looked at me, curiously. "Professor Snape. I would suggest you do not go in there. I'm fetching Professor Flitwick sir. One of these children have opened and used Frog's acid and ruined several desks."

I did not stay to listen to Severus get mad, I stormed off quickly.

Flitwick was just as angry. 

and still, no one took the blame.   
  


*** * ***

The study session I was holding still had not helped me get over what happened in the potions room. Most of the children's older siblings had yelled and screamed at me for taking away so many points even from our own house. I wasn't budging, no sir. Not an inch. I stand where I stand. 

Even Severus had actually taken more points from each house on top of it. 

Hufflepuff was in the lead for the house cup now. 

Crabbe and Goyle were singing happily with some of the other students as my temper may have gotten the best of me just a tad more, over having a bad day. 

" _There's only one thing I can say to you_  
Y _ou're a Snappy Snape Snape!_

_Mrs. Snape! Snape!_

_Mrs. Snape! Snape!_

_Perfect for each other! Both Dream crushers!_

_Think they should get married and have ugly babies!"_

Jaw-dropping I looked at the person who was standing right behind Crabbe and Goyle. Severus lifted his eyebrows tilting his head he stared down his nose at the two boys.

"Ugly babies?" He drawled out. "I am looking at two ugly babies right now."

I started giggling with Draco, both of us getting up to leave. "Not so fast Malfoy," Severus said. Draco and I both stared at each other and then look at Severus.

"Draco," he sighed. "I meant Draco"

"Well, that's the fourth time that's happened to us." I grinned. Draco glared. "You know when someone says Malfoy is hot I can't tell if they are gay or straight. Really put a damper on my vibes with the ladies Sunni."

"Oh boo hoo I am so sorry you can't harass girls anymore. Poor you. Saving those damsels in distress so vastly on awful pick-up lines. However, do you sleep at night?"

"You can keep your sass to yourself Mrs. Snape" Draco put his hands on his hips. 

Severus looked at all of us blankly, he then grabbed their attention his petty fashion by slamming the common room doors. "I would like to address this most fascinating song about Miss Malfoy being called Mrs. Snape. As amusing as it is to you, it is not to me! I suggest you cease it Immediately or prepare for the extreme consequences I will lay down at your feet."  
  


Severus pulled Draco off to the side to discuss whatever it was and I dismissed the study group earlier simply because I couldn't take it much longer. I was ready to hurt someone. Anyone at this point. Grabbing my bags, I followed Severus out into the hall and straight to his office. He shut the door, locking it. 

"Mrs. Snape?" He asked slowly. "Why haven't I heard that until now?" 

"Yeah, I'm surprised honestly. It's been going on since we got back to school. I kind of like though." I grinned. "Mrs. Snape, Sunniva Snape. It sounds nice doesn't it?" 

Severus seemed to look as if he was actually blushing in the dim light. He pulled at his collar. "Yes, I supposed it does." talking in his poetic voice he took me by surprise 

_"There's only one thing I can say to you_

Y _ou're Beautiful Sunni Snape._

_Mrs. Snape. Snape._

_Mrs. Snape. Snape._

_Perfect for each other. Both loving lovers._

_Think we should get married and have cute babies"_   
  


"Severus..." I whispered, blushing. I hid my face in my hands. He touched my hands pushing them down gently. 

"Yes well, it wasn't very good the first time now was it?" He brushed my cheek "I love it when you blush. You look like a little doll and this blonde suits you rather well I think. You look like a Malfoy. I think Lucius would like a photo of this." 

"You said we should get married and have cute babies! How can you casually switch conversations? You just sang Draco's song using your own words!" I grinned up at him, my heart pounding hard against my chest. I know he might not truly mean that but still just hearing the words was enough to make me die the happiest woman in the world. 

"Did I now?" He asked nonchalantly. "I don't recall I ever did" He took a seat at his desk. I sat down across from him. "Now about this business with the second years today...-"


	36. ThirtySix- Issues for an Army

Valentine's day and Graham was making us get up and by us, I mean the other boys. I am an early riser anyway we are going to have Quidditch practice for the Game on Thursday. He's booked us the pitch four times before Thursday.

While everyone would be enjoying breakfast at a decent time. We would be finishing up.

"Come on Graham! We're all hungry here!" Miles yelled. Blaise and Draco saddled up next to me, I was focusing on trying to stay up properly. As much as I am an early riser, I need food to stay awake. I need caffeine and he hasn't even allowed us that.

I was going to kill him.

"Stop your whining Bletchley. You can get to your boyfriend soon enough!" Graham shouted.

"Boyfriend?!" Miles exclaimed. "Get off it you great git! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"That's not what Pansy said!"

"Pansy's a jealous bitch that's what she is Graham. Everyone knows it!" I snapped. Miles sent me a grateful look. "Now can we finish up because I have stuff to do!"

When I got to the common room I had noticed a new pink poster pinned to the bulletin board.

**_Protection or Parentin g_ **

_**It's that time of year where love is in the air as well as Oxygen and Carbon dioxide but nobody cares about that!** _

_**Would you rather spend the day using proper contraceptives or planning your Birthing routine! Remember to be responsible. Come see Madam** _ _**Pomfrey** _ _**in the Hospital Wing to get contraception charms performed on you to protect your childhood without** _ _**risk of parenthood!** _

Once I was ready, I met Miles and Lucian at the front gate, getting signed out by Flich.

"I need a coffee and food. What do you say we go to Madam Puddifoots and get some?" Lucian suggested.

We both agreed with him. Heading our way there as the rain began to fall more heavily.

Coming up on the little side road we trudged up to the small shop going in. It was a bit cramped and had looked like a few cupids vomited in the place. She had gone all out on decorations.

It was deadly quiet as everyone's focus was set on on a couple in the back.

It was Harry and Cho.

She was crying uncontrollably. Being absolutely historically shouting about Hermione. Miles and Lucian looked at them with me but not saying anything.

"Go on, leave!" she shouted savvy her face with a napkin. "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me... how many are you meeting after Hermione?"

"It's not like that!" Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. He had laughed. I winced as Cho ran out and away from them.

"Hey, I will catch up with you to later tonight." They nodded their head to me. Excusing myself I made my way over to my floppy hair friend.

He threw a Galleon down on to the table, shook pink confetti out of his hair, and stood up. He looked at me jumping clutching his chest.

"Uh hi, Harry. Everything okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "Do you want some company?"

"Please" he grumbled. I left with him. The rain was pouring down harder, pelting us.

"Women!" he muttered angrily, sloshing down the rain-washed street with his hands in his pockets. "What did she want to talk about Cedric for, anyway? Why does she always want to drag up a subject that makes her act like a human hosepipe?"

"Harry not all of us are like that..." I mumbled. Fixing my coat. He glared at me.

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't turned me down I would have been taking you out on a date instead!"

"Hey! Don't turn this on me. I was worried about you after seeing that tragedy. So I am going to act like you didn't say anything. Nothing at all." I snapped. I shoved my hands in my pocket.

We walked in silence to the Three Broomsticks. Harry shook his wet hair making me squeal as it hit me. I took my wand out hitting him in the head with it drying his hair up instantly and then doing it to my own.

"Thanks. Hey, look there's Hagrid!" He started walking over grabbing my jacket pulling me with him "Hi, Hagrid!" he said.

Hagrid jumped and looked down at us as if he barely recognized us. He was looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh, it's yeh, two," Hagrid said. "Yeh all right?"

"We're fine. How are you Hagrid? You look a little down" I sat down on one of the stools.

"Oh yeah, I'm grand."Hagrid stared down at his pewter tankard. Sighing. "Look at us Tree. Orphans. Except yeh Sunni. Yeh been adopted but I guess it's all er same. Orphans." He took a great swig from his tankard.

"Family," Hagrid said gloomily. "Whatever yeh say, blood's important..." he wiped a trickle of it out of his eye.

Uh... Yeah, sure it is. That's bullshit. Family is whoever you want it to be. Family by blood isn't always a good thing.

Hagrid drained his tankard, set it back on the table, and got to his feet. "I'll be seein' yeh, two... take care now."

We watched him leave. I turned to Harry. "He's really down in the dumps ain't he?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Harry! Harry, over here!" Hermione was waving at him from the other side of the room.

"You're coming" he gave me no choice. He was dragging me over to her, Luna Lovegood, and Oscar. They looked at me curiously. Oscar grinned.

"Hey Sunni!" He greeted.

"Look at you finally out of your funk! That's great Ozzy." I hugged him.

It was only then I noticed who was also sitting there. I looked at the woman distastefully.

Rita Skeeter, ex-journalist on  
the Daily Prophet.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, sitting down and staring from Rita to the others.

"I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" Rita shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," Hermione said just as icy.

Rita was not looking the way I had seen her before she was a bloody mess and I was kind of enjoying it.

"She's a pretty girl, Harry" Rita motion to me.

"She is the girl you slandered last year" I snapped. Rita looked at me more closely.

"Ah! Yes, I couldn't tell. You've changed your hair color to match the Malfoys now haven't you?" She smirked.

"One more word about Harry's love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," Hermione said irritably.

"You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy. Oh, one of these days..." She took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," Hermione said dismissing her. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"How does it feel Harry to have so many bad stories about you? Distraught? Misunderstood?" Rita asked.

"How would you feel if you told the truth and everyone kept dismissing you" I snapped at her. Harry smiled faintly at me.

"Oh, so you've stuck to that story have you?" She lowered her glass. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness?"

"I wasn't the sole witness," Harry snarled. "Sunniva was there too! And there were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

I stared at Harry. My jaw dropping.

Rita trained her eyes on me but not saying anything. "I'd love them," she breathed to Harry keeping her eyes glued to me. I fidgeted. "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?" She said glaring at Hermione

"As a matter of fact," Hermione said sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect wants."

I busted out laughing nervously. Luna was singing Weasley is our king with Oscar both looking a little too happy in their own world.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" I leaped to my feet. "If you guys will excuse me, I must be going! Bye!"

I shot off as quick as I could.

Rushing back to the school as fast as my legs could take me I went straight to Severus's room. Surely he's back by now. It's been a few hours.

Knocking, the door opened.

He pulled me in quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked ushering me over to the fireplace. I was dripping wet from the rain. Waving my wand over myself I dried off.

"Issues for an army! Harry is telling Rita Skeeter who the Death Eaters he saw at the graveyard are!"

Severus looked at me warily.

"It's not good Sev! He can name every single one. Even Lucius! He told her I was there too!"

He looked alarmed. "You didn't say anything did you?"

"No no! I ran away quickly before I could put my foot in my mouth." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Though I feel like she is going to somehow contribute me to the story because of Harry" I frowned.

"Let's not worry about this at the moment Sunniva. Come here." He demanded I went into his open arms. More like ran into them, snuggling into his chest.

"I know you were busy today... But do you think we can spend some time today at some point? We've both been so busy this week and I miss you terribly" I pulled him closer leaving a light kiss on his chest. He tilted my head back under my chin. Running his fingers through my hair.

"I am free for the rest of the day. Did you have something in mind?" He asked.

I smirked up at him. "Well, I can think of a few things we could do..."

And with that, I was at work on his buttons.

*** * ***

_Sunniva was clutching her stomach, screaming out in pain as the blood spilled through her fingers. Glass shattered around her. Spell after spell was exploding. A faint voice yelling through a veil that he could be saved._

_Lucius was holding her back from running into the curtain haze. She screamed. "SIRIUS!" She wailed. "SIRI!"_

_Harry was being held back by Remus. He was yelling in pain._

_"Let me get him! I can get him!" She screamed. "Please! SIRIUS! NO! LET ME GO!_ _SIRIUS_ _!"_

_Feeling the burn in her eyes, she grew hot with anger. Lucius had let her go. Breathing she conjured a fiery serpent it had struck multiple targets, running she dived into the veil as screaming around her told her to stop._

Jumping awake, I clutched at my chest. My heart was beating so hard, I felt faint. Falling from the bed I screamed out. The dark mark burning on my forearm.

Severus woke up rushing to me. I grabbed my arm. Tears springing to my eyes.

"It's okay Sunniva I got you" he heaved me into his arms.

And with great effort he got me dressed and we were rushing off to the gates. Pulling me close we Apperated.

Voldemort was waiting in Malfoy Manor. Sitting in one of the study rooms sipping a glass of wine.

Severus was holding me up as I heaved a hateful response.

"I hope you called to tell me you found a nose, you bastard" I spat heavily.

"Ah, are you not feeling glad to see me?" He grinned.

"Forgive me my lord it's just I get so emotional when you're not around. That emotion is happiness"

He lost his smile. He glared hard at me. Severus tensed.

"Thank you for bringing her Severus. I found it most urgent that she got here. I've decided on something. Sunniva I want you to get very close to Harry Potter. So close in fact that I dare say dare the boy"

I spluttered, Severus's grip tightened on my hip. "No way!" I spat. "Sorry Tommy but no can do."

"And why is that?" He stood up walking slowly over to me. He grabbed my face "Tom was my father. I am Lord Voldemort"

"Yes yes, you see yourself as this dashing charming man striding in on his white noble steed. Forgive me for not crying tears of joy"

He was quick and yanking me away from Severus and had me on the ground clutching my face roughly, jabbing his wand tip into my cheek.

I didn't make a sound. I glared at him.

He snarled.

"Oh yes, Daddy Voldy. You're so scary! I'm quivering" I mocked him.

'Pop!'

"SON OF A DEMENTOR!" I shrieked. Holding my mouth. He had backhanded me. Blood clung to my fingers when I pulled back to look at them.

He chuckled. "Yes politely show me some respect." His fingers trailed my hair. "This suits you. Blonde." He stood up. "JOHN!"

Lucius came in dragging my father in by his hair, he flung him to the ground next to me.

He was beaten black and blue. He was now highly disfigured in the face. Missing parts of skin as if they've been carved out.

"Well hello there Daddy" I greeted. He spat on me. Taking my foot I kicked him hard in the face. His head went back, he screamed out in pain. Grabbing the fire iron, and before anyone could stop me, I slammed it down with extreme force right into his thigh. Tanking it out I did it again.

"Yes, I thought that would help" Voldemort sat back down. "Now you will get very close to Harry Potter"

Tossing the Fire Iron down, I glared at him once more. "No. I will not. I am with someone already. A Slytherin. I love him deeply and I will not hurt him"

Lucius looked up at me, Severus was doing a good job remaining un-effected.

"Who?"

Oh shit. I didn't think this far. I paled.

"Draco!" I said at once. "I'm in love with Draco!"

No words were spoken for quite some time. Lucius looked like he was having a hard time believing it. He kept glancing at Severus almost as if he knew something.

"Very well then who am I to stand in the way of young love?" Voldemort beckoned Wormtail to take John out of the room. "Sunniva leave us"

Stumbling from the room, I went upstairs, going straight into Narcissa's room. She jumped out of her bed and rushed to me, almost tripping up in the process. Her arms flung around my shoulders and I was pulled into a very tight hug.

"You've changed your hair..." She commented pulling back. Taking her wand out, she fixed it to look almost like hers. "I love you with your brown locks. This is better."

"Oh darling I've missed you" she pulled me into another hug. "This is too much. All of this is too much. What was it he wanted?"

"To date Ha-"

"Draco!" Lucius stormed in. "You and Draco are together again?"

Narcissa jumped "you can't be with your brother!"

Oh, fucking hell why did I say Draco for?!

_Because you're stupid!_

"Never mind that. Never mind that. You need to leave. Severus is downstairs he's waiting for you. Go. We'll discuss this later"

*** * ***

Harry was by the tent waiting for me. Remus was with him oddly enough.

"Moony!" I shouted running into his arms. I threw my arms around him.

"Little flower" he greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought Umbridge-"

"She doesn't know. Dumbledore made sure to keep her busy long enough for me to come and watch you play." He let go of me.

Pulling the two of them to the side away from the tent whispering. "How's he doing? I know i left things a bit awful"

Remus frowned. "He's upset still but he will get over it. I'm going to stay after the game. I need to speak with you"

"Hey Sunni! Mrs. pain in my arse! Where are you?!" Graham shouted.

"I'll let you go" Remus ushered me on. Looking at them both I ran to my team.

"Where did you go?" Miles asked. I shook my head.

"Just nervous jitters. I'm good"

"Better be good" Graham grumbled.

The Ravenclaw team walked out onto the field their Blue and Bronze uniforms glittering in the sunlight in from of us. "Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered, Davies and Montague shook. "Mount your brooms"

Swinging my leg over my broom with my team. Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew. The balls were released and all of us shot upwards. Blaise passed the quaffle to me. Leaning forward on my broom, I sped up. Dodging Davies and Burrow.

Faking a left I threw the quaffle to the right making it through the hoop.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape made it through the hoop! Bad luck Ravenclaw!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted.

I laughed out loud. Draco cheered from above me.

"-he's ducked Davies, Zabini and Montague are looking for a kill!- Burrow has been Hammered down with a bludger from Goyle- Sunni because one Malfoy is confusing enough! Sunni has the quaffle she shoots and she scores!

**\---**

"It looks like Slytherin is losing its lead in the game! Ah, and Chang's she's caught the Snitch!"

"Ravenclaw has won by a hair!"

"Come on Malfoy! You could have gotten that!" Graham yelled at Draco as soon as we got to the locker rooms. I grabbed my stuff and leaving. Not wanting to listen to them go at it.

Graham was right though. Draco could have gotten it had he been paying more attention to looking for the snitch instead of cheering on Pansy's stupidity.

As the pitch was clearing up, I rushed to the tent, changing quickly. Waving my wand over me to be somewhat decent, I walked back unto the pitch. Remus was sitting on the Gryffindor stands waiting for me.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes but first you did wonderful out there. I am very proud of you. Here" he reached in his bag. "Have some chocolate" I took some thanking him.

"I would always give Sirius and James chocolate after they lost a game or even if they won. There is always a cause for chocolate." He smiled.

"That's true" I leaned into his side.

"Down to business. Harry wrote to me. He's worried about you. I told him there was nothing to worry about but I thought I would come down and see if you needed someone to talk to. I could spare some of my time to make sure you were okay."

"But Moony... You need to rest. You don't look so hot truth be told. You look thin and exhausted"

He frowned. "I am getting along fine. Helena is looking after me rather well when I'm in. She never lets Snuffles and I go without. But that is not why I am here. I want to know what is bothering you. Snuffles said he saw something. Something that shouldn't be on you"

Suddenly my mouth had felt like cotton. Dry and scratchy. I fidgeted in my seat. Looking around frantically for anyone around.

"I don't know what he thinks he saw but I'm fine" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Sunniva I won't pressure you but I found that having friends at Hogwarts who know the real you helps you not be so alone."

"I know" I whispered. "I know"


	37. Thirty-Seven- Nightmares and Scars

Draco and Blaise had dragged me to the quidditch stand to watch Gryffindor and Hufflepuff play. It had to be the shortest match in history as it only lasted less than thirty minutes. Weasley King was failing so poorly that he was doing so much worse than when Slytherin had played Gryffindor. Might be the nice Weasley is our king that made him worse but still.

Honestly though between listening to the jokes that Slytherin was making, I think I would prefer to be Angelina's mouth getting hit with a bat. How Gryffindor only lost by ten points has many of us scratching our heads. It gave me hope for our match against Hufflepuff that's for sure.

"Listen Draco, Ginny is rather good for being a seeker. Did you see the way she swiped that from under Summerby's nose? You need to get more practice" I smacked him in on the back. He threw his arm around my neck, yanking me in a headlock. I screamed laughing, as he began rubbing my head roughly. Blaise got in on the fun causing Miles and Graham who were sitting behind us to jump in.

"S-stop!" I giggled, they all had me on the ground, tickling me. "This is A-a-b-buse!"

"Tis I Draco Malfoy the champion of the defeat of the great Sunniva Malfoy!" Draco put his foot on my back, keeping me down. Huffing I leaned my chin into the palm of my hand. What an ass he was.

"You can get off now" I drawled out.

Graham leaned over, taking my hands to help me up. "Come on my little chaser. What do you say we go and do something fun." Lucian, Miles, and I ran after him to the forbidden forest. Draco and Blaise hot on our trail. Crabbe and Goyle waved us off, not wanting to come to explore.

The thing about bringing Draco and Blaise out here, sharing my secret meant they could come out here with me now without being completely terrified. Leaping over a fallen tree branch, I landed with grace on the balls of my feet. Lucian having attempted to copy me fell on his face. He groaned scrambling up on his feet.

"You made that look entirely too easy" He rubbed his jaw.

"It's because she's a kitty cat!" Blaise yelled, finally haven caught up.

"You make it seem like she can turn into an animal" Graham nudged him over. "Get off Zabini. She hasn't had a mandrake leaf in her mouth."

"Not all shifters are Amagi" I muttered feeling slightly offended, which surprised me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you got Maledictus, you got Weres... I can continue if you like?" I smiled, Draco, grabbed my hand, spinning me in a circle under his arm. Grabbing my waist he, swayed singing under his breath. Miles and Lucian began dancing with us all while Graham was getting a shoulder shake from Blaise, and puckered lips.

"What the hell" Graham began dancing with us.

"Did we really come out here just to dance?" Miles finally asked. "We could have done this at the castle"

"Oh, I got an idea!" I shouted. I would take Remus's advice. These were my friends, my family. I loved these guys. Having friends here who know the real me. Well, I couldn't trust anyone as well I trust these guys. Except for a few certain Gryffindors.

"What's this marvelous Idea?" Lucian asked batting his eyelashes doing a very high pitch squeal. Sharing a look with Draco and Blaise they both grinned at me.

"Turn around guys," I said, motioning for them to turn.

"Why?" Miles asked.

"Just do it!" I laughed. They turned around. Crouching low, I focused, breathing evenly, letting the magic flow through my veins.

Purring, They turned around.

"MERLIN!"

The three boys fell back on their bottoms. Clutching their chests, Draco and Blaise ran through fingers through my fur. I stretched low, laying on my stomach. Graham crawled forward. "Sunni? you're... you're a cat"

"Oh wow you deserve an O for that obvious statement" Miles rolled his eyes. "That makes a lot of sense now! Her constantly sneaking off out of the castle at night, disappearing for hours at a time."

"She's a Maledictus" Draco rubbed between my ears, I pawed at him gently, shifting back. I was on my stomach, Draco's hand tangled in my hair. He smiled at me removing it.

"I thought Maledictus was a blood curse" Miles whispered.

"It is, one day I will be a Lynx for the rest of my life."

"But... That means..." Graham wore a deep frown.

"that one day I would forget about all of you and my human life"

"That's mad! Total Shite" Lucian grumbled. Miles agreed with him.

Smiling at my boys, I held my hands for them to take. They all grabbed on to them. "I love you guys so much. I trust you with this secret to keep it to yourselves. Just remember that no matter what happens to me, you guys have made my life here great, filled with laughter, love and so many happy memories I can dwell on for many years to come."

"Stop it Sunni! You're going to make us cry" Miles sniffled. He lunged at me, knocking me to the ground, he nuzzled his face into my hair and face.

"Group hug!" Graham shouted.

*** * ***

_Severus laid on the ground unseeing, his dark eyes directed at Sunniva. She moved forwards, tripping up several times, she was soaking wet, the water dripping off her clothes were splashing the tiles. Reaching a hand out, she shakily touched Severus's cold cheek._

_She wailed out loud, pulling his head into her lap, she screamed so loud her throat ached. "Come back to me please Severus! Come back to me!" She sobbed, putting her forehead on his. She rubbed his skin as if she could put life back into his body, she was desperate to warm him up with her life force, and her love. Clinging to him she begged desperately for him to come back to her._

_"Severus p-please! I can't do this w-without you. I need you alive. I need you here... W-with me. I need you my moon and stars. P-please don't leave me in the dark"_

_Rocking him back and forth she screamed again._

_Severus did not move._

_He was gone._

_A small boy sat on the ground not far from her, playing with his stuffed blue bunny with a_ _top hat_ _. He looked up at her giggling. Reaching a hand out, he smiled brightly._

_"Not yet," He said his voice adult-like in a small body, it had sent shivers down her spine. "It's not the time"_

_____

Severus was shaking me awake, being frantic as he grasped my face.

"Sunni Love, wake up. Wake up!" He shook me harder. I looked up at him, my breath hitching. Throwing my arms around him I cried harder. "Sunni..." he pulled me back. "It was just a dream"

"N-no it w-wasn't" I wailed. I knew what that was. It would happen. I would lose him and I would lose him because he was protecting me. I couldn't have him die because of me. No, I just couldn't.

"What happened?" He said softly, speaking to me in the softest voice as you would a toddler not understanding why they had to brush their teeth. It irritated me but it made me love him all the more. He was being sweet, trying to understand me. To know how to take care of me.

"You d-died... I held you your c-cold body" I stuttered having my heart race faster, the blood pounding in my ears. I was going to hurl. I would vomit with how sick I was feeling right now.

"I am alive and well Sunni. My beautiful Sunrise. I am right here." He grabbed my hands. "Feel" placing them on his face he moved my fingertips, sliding them down to his bare chest and stomach. He flenched as my fingers were cold, but his skin was so warm. As if he had been soaking in the sun. "I am here"

Severus held me like a small child, flicking the shower on with his wand, he sat me on the stool in the corner, getting to his knees, his fingers brushed my cheeks and hair, sliding his hands down to his button-up shirt I was wearing. he began undoing it, sliding it down my arms and letting it drop to the floor. grabbing my chin with his thumb he leaned his head against mine.

"I love you Sunniva. I have you here, I am going nowhere without you"

Tears spilled down my cheeks once more. That wasn't true. He would die, I've seen it. It's only a matter of when it will happen.

"Shush love, don't cry. It was just a nightmare. Let's wash it away."

With slow careful gestures, he washed my shoulders and chest, I let him go to work, with the sound of the dripping water pounding in my ears, the hot steamy water spraying us both down. Turning me around he held me by the waist, cleaning my back. Pressing kisses to my head and neck.

The tiles were cold, against my back, as he pushed me lightly against them, solid, and slick with water, it was enough to keep me here with him in this reality. I was here not back there in that awful dream. I was here and his hands were at work cleansing away the awful memories. He was doing his best to make me feel his love, to remind me that he was still breathing. Taking my hand he held it above his heart pressing hard to his chest.

"I still have a beating heart, it's beating fast always whenever you're so close to me." Gripping my neck, he leaned down. Kissing me gently, pressing me a little harder against the tiled wall. "Let me show you more proof" He mumbled so hoarsely in my ears. I looked into his beautiful black eyes. They were filled with small tears of his own, or they were the water pounding down on us.

Lifting my legs, up, I held on to him hard, and in a slow glide, he pushed himself deep inside me. I gasped, never truly getting used to the way he felt. I let out a cry mixed with pleasure and sadness. Groaning, he pulled back and pushed back in. Letting out his own soft moans in my ear.

"I am here with you," pulling out and pushing in. "I love you, Always"

"And forever" I whispered, letting the tears fall.

*** * ***

Seeing as Severus never went back to sleep after my episode last night, he even risked it to the last minute on waking me up and ushering me out to Dada. I wasn't in my school uniform. I don't think he had fully processed how much trouble that was going to get me into. I didn't have the heart to mention it to him.

He was so tired, he had a small plate of fried eggs, toast, and bacon. A glass of Orange juice and yogurt on the night table beside me. He was sitting in his armchair, facing the bed watching me sleep, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands. Rubbing his face, he had not known I was already half-awake watching him watch me.

"Sunniva love. Wake up. I need you to eat and then you need to get to class. It's almost time for first period"

I rushed over to my seat, I had burrowed on of Severus dress shirts, it was shrunk to fit me properly, tucked into my jeans. Thankfully I had one of my stupid ties still in Severus' room, from when I had gotten a bit adventurous and tied him down to his bedpost.

"Ahem!"

Oh for the love of Merlin, Get off my back woman!

"And where is your uniform Miss Northmann?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Dirty Professor Umbridge" I held my eye contact with her just as she demands us to. I would need to trudge carefully. I don't want her to be too harsh with me. Severus would surely think it's his fault.

"Where is your robe?" she demanded.

"Dirty Professor Umbridge"

"What do you mean they are dirty?" her smile had become ridiculously tight.

"Dirty as in dirt ma'am. Clothes need to be washed"

"My office after class" she turned on her heel, marching her way back to the front of the room. I looked at Miles.

"What the hell did I say?" I asked, unbelievable! _This woman._

Taking my seat at my usual spot in her office, she plucked a black quill off her desk and slammed it down on the desk in front of me. Momentarily losing her cool. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. Giggling gave me a piece of parchment.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?"

"UH yeah. I'm really jealous of all the people who have never met you." I glared. Who needs manhandling when you can get slapped right in the mouth.

I scoffed, holding my mouth, and got to work.

Flitwick had sent me a look of pure pity when I walked into his classroom very late. Umbridge was so angry with me that she had me be punished right then and there. NO waiting for lunch or dinner or after school. She wanted to see the pain on my face right then.

I had the words etched deep, blending in with all the old and newer scars of my past few detentions with her.

"Non-responsible and untidy rule-breakers must be punished." Flitwick read once everyone left the classroom to go to lunch. he tapped his wand to the bleeding hand.

Instant relief washing over it for just a few moments before the pain was back. "Professor it won't work. Healing charms don't work for these cuts. She's absolutely vile" I gritted out clutching my hand to my chest.

"Yes, a few of my Ravenclaws came to me about here. Unfourntaly there is nothing we can do because of the-" Whispering low under his breathe he continued. "Because of the ministry"

"It's alright Professor. I've been in her office so much now that I think I'm getting used to it almost. Don't worry but thank you for trying to fix it" I stood up.

Flitwick frowned. "Don't worry about the homework. I will give you a pass just this once. Now off you go. Get some food"

Using a concealment charm on my hand, I was able to get through Potions with Severus never having to know about my hand. Or maybe it was because we were making Felix Felicis and I had snuck a drop. Just one little drop.

Miles had made a distraction into allowing me to do it.

I love that boy. 


	38. Thirty-Eight- The Quibbler

Severus was awake beside me on the bed, he was sitting up, twirling his wand looking very angry and lost in thought. I yawned, stretching, scooting up into a sitting position. He looked down at me. Glaring.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked, hesitantly. He scoffed looking away from me.

"Uh... Sev? Are you okay?"

He twisted and looked at me again, he grabbed my injured hand, hitting it with his wand tip making the concealment charm disappear. I swallowed hard, pulling my hand back to me.

"Flitwick told me this morning in the staff room. Wanted to know how your hand was. Wanted to know if I had given you anything for the _pain"_ He seethed. I frowned.

"I'm fin-"

"Sunniva, if you say you're fine I promise to punish you and you won't enjoy it. I've been going easy on spanking you but I am angry enough at this moment to give you a real one. One where you will know better than to lie to me again. To keep something hidden from me again." He stood from the bed. I hadn't had time to retort a sarcastic response.

He picked me up, heaving me over his shoulder and walking over to the table. He slammed me hard on my back, flipping me over on my stomach.

I squealed in shock.

_What the hell... Was he serious?!_

My panties came down, I struggled to get up but he pinned me down so I couldn't move. My eyes widen, my breathing becoming quicker. He was serious. He was going to actually spank me like a child!

Oh no! No!

_'Smack!'_

"HEY!" I squeaked, Oh my god that hurt. That really hurt!

_'Smack!'_

He grunted, smacking me ten more times. With each spank six on each cheek. I was red face and had angry tears in my eyes. He had made me feel like a child. Straight up like a little child having done something very wrong.

All because I didn't want him to feel bad!

He let me up. I jerked away from him, then my hand was flying and a loud cracking sounded as my open hand made contact with his cheek. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed me roughly. His lips slamming down on mine. His chest heaving. He pressed his front into me, making me very aware of how turned on he was right now.

It made my belly flop. I may be angry with how he just berated me but I wasn't a fool and would willing admit I was just as turned on as he was. I wanted him to humiliate me again just to please him. I wanted him to make me cry in pain, as he controlled every part of me.

I've never felt these emotions with anyone before. Severus was bringing out a whole new part of me I had no idea existed. I cried out. as my back made a hard contact with the very cold wooden floor beneath us.

He gave me no time, to focus. To understand what was happening. He was prying my legs open. I tried to scramble away, to just take a minute to catch up but he grabbed my ankle stopping me, I was on my stomach, arms pinned under me. As he rammed violently into me.

I screamed out in shock. I wasn't very wet so it was rougher than it should be. He did again grunting.

As much as I should be very pissed about this, mentally I was screaming that this was wrong but another part of me, was screaming in pleasure. This was so hot!

He was taking dominance, taking full control, and oh by Merlin was I caving into the sweet vengeance he was bestowing on me in his full fury. It was so much rougher than when he took me in his office after Harry admitted his feelings. This was animalistic and I cried out in pure bliss. I no longer tried to get away, I began meeting him thrust for thrust.

Teetering on the edge before I even began, I was crying out my fill with him at the same time.

Even with his brutality on my body, he sadly was still very angry with me. Grabbing his clothes he went to the bathroom locking himself inside.

I did the best thing for both of us to keep from saying something very awful. I got dressed, rushing to my dorm room to get ready for school.

**___**

Draco and I were eating when two owls landed in front of us each brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet. Handing over two knuts to the owls, they flew off. The Death Eaters of course had not been caught, as I had thought. They wouldn't be either. They were in hiding and abroad doing work undercover. Recruiting.

A large movement had caught my attention from across the room, many owls were landing in front of Harry with letters. Draco was looking with me. The owls were screeching, hooting, and flapping their wings wildly.

"Who could be writing to him?" Draco asked.

But it was then another owl dropped in front of me. Bearing a long cylindrical package. Handing a knut over, I ripped the package open frantically. Draco watching me like I was mad.

It was the Quibbler.

"You seriously got that. I thought you were joking when you filled that form out!" Draco shook his head in amusement. I whacked him in the head with it. He yelped.

Opening it back up, I looked at the March Edition. A photo of Harry and me was on the front page from the yule ball. I paled. In large bold red letters across the picture were the words: **SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT WE SAW HIM RETURN.**

"Bloody hell" Draco muttered, shaking his head. "That's going to get you in some major trouble at home." I glared at him.

"Shut up! I didn't even do anything. It was Harry telling everyone I was there that night at the graveyard."

I rolled the Quibbler up shoving it in my bag. I stood up, Umbridge going over to Harry's table. With this morning's anger still bottled up from Severus, angry violent sex, him ignoring me and now this. Well, I just wanted to piss on Umbridge some more. I went straight over there, plopping right next to Harry.

"Morning Professor" I grinned falsely at her. Harry looked surprised at me. She ignored me.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred asked loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," She said, "Well, Mr. Potter why do you have all these letters?"

"People have written to me because I gave an interview, about what happened to me last June in Hogsmeade on our last trip," Harry said, looking stern, he threw the quibbler he had on the table at her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, fat toad face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare... how you could..." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

"Yeah and that's working so well for you" I slow clapped at her. "Good job, You really know to stick to man"

"Detention Miss Northmann!" She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

Harry turned to me grinning. "Thanks"

"Yeah, Harry I didn't do it for you. Why did you have to mention me? That's not right. Okay. I am Lucius's daughter now." Taking the rolled-up copy I had in my bag, I whacked him so hard on the top of his head, it made a loud cracking sound, who wasn't watching before was watching now. Harry's glasses came off his head.

I stood up shoving the Quibbler back in my bag.

"If you mention me again to another person about me being there that night, I'm going to do more than just whack you. I don't want to be in any spotlight thank you." I stormed off.

*** * ***

After a morning with a very moody Severus who was clearly still not speaking to me. The first years hadn't dare speak. They followed instructions, did well and not a single insult was made from Severus towards any of them. I made my way out into the halls finding enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

  
**Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven**.

**Signed: Dolores Jane** **Umbridge** **, High Inquisitor**

I stared at the signs every time we passed them. Everyone had read the article by the end of the day. I knew they were still floating around in disguise as all the students were quoting the article constantly whenever Umbridge wasn't near, even with her stalking every single nook and cranny of the school, stopping random people and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets.

She was on a mission and she was failing miserably.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were already waiting for me in the library that afternoon. I had Theo by the arm, dragging him over to the table. It was my idea that we all got together as all of our fathers had been named. I didn't care much about John being named but Lucius was my dad now. I wanted to protect the family I have. I was angry at Harry for mentioning me. I had thought the boys would think I had a part in it until they actually read the article. It was all Harry talking and claiming I was there.

Whenever someone would ask me if I was there or not, I would just ignore them but when they mentioned Lucius I was seeing red. Miles, Lucian, and Graham were heaving me off like I was a wild animal. Thrusting around in their arms I tried to get whoever said anything bad about Lucius. Draco was having the same issue. Luckily Blaise was being a good friend and keeping him reeled in.

The three boys trained their eyes on Harry as he browsed the bookshelves. Theo was keeping his head down focusing hard on the Herbology notes I had made for him. Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him. He deserves to feel extreme pain. He's going to pay" Draco whispered.

The sad part of all this was Draco had not even joined in the taunting of Ron with the song he created. 'Weasley is our King' and he wouldn't get to enjoy it anymore out in the open as Flich banned it from the corridors screaming in his raspy shaky voice that it was upsetting Misses Norris.

Later that night in the common room when I was in the middle of trying to help some fourth years who were wanting help on their homework, Pansy had stormed up to me and grabbed me by my hair, pulling so hard. It threw me off balance.

"What the fuck Pansy!" Blaise shouted. He helped me get up. I threw my cloak off, kicking my heels to the side. I gritted my teeth as I glared at her, pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"Oh, you're going to kick my arse now?" She sneered.

"Yes." was all I said. My fist came crashing, hitting her straight in the face. The fourth years jumped back, screaming in excitement. Blaise was yelling for me to let it go but I was tired of this girl. I don't even know what it was I did!

"What did I do now?!" I shouted at her. She held her nose, glaring.

"You are friends with Potter. Look what he did to Draco's dad!"

"He's my dad too you stupid girl" I clenched my fist preparing to hit her again.

"No, he isn't! You've been what part of their family for two minutes? They adopted you out of pity. You are motherless and your father dumped you. Makes sense I would dump you too. Hell your mother probably killed herself just to get away from you"

_Oh..._

Jeering from the bystanders near us had only increased.

I was on top of Pansy in a heartbeat. She was screaming and crying. Grabbing her by her hair, I slammed her face down into the stones over and over again. Determined to bash her face in. She couldn't even do anything as I was sat on her.

Daphne and Millicent wouldn't step in to help no matter how much Pansy was screaming at the top of her lungs for them to help.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. pulling back, I shoved hard. A sticking crunch sounded and Pansy went limp. I went to pull on her more but Draco had tackled me right off her.

"She's knocked out!" He shouted. "Stop it!"

I laid panting underneath him. Nobody moved until Pansy groaned. I huffed. I hadn't hit hard enough. That only lasted a few minutes! Draco got off me and went to her. She held her hand out but Draco had smacked it away,

"You. Parkinson. How can you be such a bitch to Sunniva?"

"Drakey... She started it!"

"No, she didn't! I saw it all!" Draco shouted.

"You're such an idiot for choosing her over me! I've been your friend longer than she has!"

"Stop it. She's my sister now. Don't be pathetic more than you already are. All it takes is one spell to get rid of you..." He trailed off "Forever"

Well, this awkward.

The common room door slammed open. Astoria was peeking out from behind Severus.

"What is going on here?" He drawled out slowly. He took in the scene. Me covered in Pansy's blood, laying on the floor- Pansy laying at Draco's feet with a badly beat-up face and Draco glaring at her so heatedly like he was trying to catch her on fire.

"What... happened..."

"Pansy attacked Sunniva sir," one of the fourth-year boys I was helping said. "She attacked her and then told her that her mother killed herself to get away from her"

Seeing as I knew Severus and my mother were good friends as children. I knew that wouldn't settle well with him. He looked furious and then toned it down quickly.

"There is to be no bullying in this house on other members! I've told you this before. Especially you Miss Parkinson. You've been attacking Miss Malfoy since the moment she's arrived at this school and quite frankly I am sick of it. We are all sick of it. You are not amusing. You are not cool you are a bully and a waste of air."

Pansy stared up at him disbelief crossing her face. "You're just saying that because she's obsessed with you! We all know this. That's why we call her Mrs. Snape!"

"Ah!" Blaise laughed. "No! We call her Mrs, Snape because she's hard and gets the job done, helping us all, teaching us! You dumb bitch"

Severus did not stay long. He demanded she get herself to the hospital wing alone with no help, gave her a month's worth of detentions and that is she breathe the wrong way in my direction one more time he would have her on the train home.

He did not address her stating I was obsessed with him. He had only looked at me once and didn't spare another glance my way. Draco was wiping the blood off my face with his sleeve.

"You're Evil..." Goyle grumbled. He had not gotten too close to me since the room began clearing up.

"No Darling not evil..." I whispered to him. "Positively Wicked"

"She's a Malfoy" Draco grinned proudly.


	39. Thirty-Nine Sacking Miseries

It's been two days. Two days of dodging any possible conversation from happening. Severus can really hold a grudge. If anything I should be the one with bitterness! He fucked me literally railed me like the Hogwarts express and did a wham bam and No Thank you ma'am exit on me.

That's just unfair.

Biting my lip from screaming out in frustration I concentrated on my Apperation lessons. I'll confront him after class. Make him talk to me.

"Now remember the three D's! Destination, Determination, and Deliberation! One must be completely _determined_ to reach one's _destination_ , and move without haste, but with deliberation!"

The room was suddenly filled with cracking noises as many tried to Disapparate. I on the other hand was kind of freaking out about it.

"Come on Sunni. You can do it" Miles encouraged.

Closing my eyes I imagined being next to Graham. I was determined. Focusing the pull at the Navel and I felt like I was being sucked into a small space.

'Crack!'

I landed on my stomach. At Graham's feet. My left leg, split open. I started crying silently on the spot.

I had splinched.

"Oh! It happens!" Flitwick was fixing me up quickly. I wiped my tears away roughly. Angry that I had splinched my first time apparating on my own.

It appears I might have finally found something I wasn't very good at.

Madam Pomfrey was checking my leg over. Graham carried me here like I was a prized possession to behold. Threatening everyone who got too close.

He's kind of gotten a lot more protective of me alongside Miles after the whole let me show you want I am ordeal.

Lucian was still treating me the same. If anything he's eased up on his protectiveness. He said I should be protecting him since I'm the one with claws.

"My dear, I was so close to making up an award for you. So close. You almost beat your record on how long you could stay out of the hospital wing. If you could have just lasted a day more. Just a day!"

"Don't make me feel bad..." I grumbled.

The curtain flew open. Severus was standing there looking pissed off.

"Severus. I see you've come to berate the girl. Don't be hard many people splinch their first time apparating" Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern glare. Hands on her hips. Begging him to say something. He just stared back at her with heated eyes. She finally gave in. Huffing and leaving.

"If you're here to duck out on ms again you can leave now. I don't need your attitude. I've had enough of it the past two days" I fumbled with my hands.

"Bletchley told Draco you splinched but failed to mention how bad it was. Draco came to me hysterical seeing as Pomfrey has banned all fifth year's from going to the hospital if it wasn't an emergency." He looked down at my leg.

I threw the blanket over the top of it." it's just a cut. Thankfully nothing got left behind. Just my skin popping open."

Severus leaned over and looked at it. "Yes, just a cut. You're missing parts of your skin." He drawled out. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand lightly on my leg where I don't have a huge gash.

My heart rate quickened. I could kick myself for allowing my body to be affected when he touched me.

"I'm okay" I whispered. Severus closed the curtain, walking over to my bedside, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my head.

"I was very worried too. I'm sorry I got angry a few days ago. I find it difficult accepting I can't always protect you then you go and hide it from me"

"I'm sorry." I grabbed his fingers with mine.

"Why did you hide it?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I just didn't want you to think it was your fault," I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I got detention for not having my uniform on" I whispered. It must have clicked in Severus what I was saying as he grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I can see why you would think that. I am truly sorry. I was tired and, -"

"And you don't need to apologize for anything," I said interrupting him. "It wasn't your fault. It's not like I was indecent. I can't help that Umbridge likes to serve detention to me like grapes to a Caesar." I rolled my eyes.

"Look at you making your awful jokes again. Now I definitely know you're fine"

"Sev-" I coughed "professor"

"Please don't call me that Sunni... We're more than just student and teacher" he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I ripped it away and looked around. He had a hurt expression and I scolded myself for being so rude.

"Severus someone could see!" I gritted through my teeth. How could he be so stupid?

"It's just us" he grabbed my hand again and placed another kiss on it. "I'll kiss you a million times over if I have to. Just please forgive me Sunni. I'm a cruel man and I don't deserve you I know that that but I can't help but need you. I'm a selfish man." He looked so heartbroken, childlike as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry to Sev," I whispered. "You can be selfish all you want, it's I who doesn't deserve you"

"No don't say that. You're the best thing that has ever walked into my life. I love you."

"I love you"

*** * ***

Harry and I were on our way to his Occlumency lesson when we noticed a mess out in the courtyard.

Umbridge looked up go something and Trelawney looked to be in sort of a nervous wreck about to go off any second.

"Come along Harry. We're in enough trouble as it is"

___

I watch Harry fall onto his knees. Severus was grinding his teeth in staying calm. "Get up Potter"

Harry stood up, shaking his head. I know that look. When memories you didn't even know you had come rising to the surface. Nasty headache would be felt soon.

"What was that last memory?" Severus asked.

"I don't know" Harry responded. I sat my charcoal down. Dusting my hands off. I walked over to him.

"Harry relax. Take a deep breath. I know your memory is being jarred around. You need to focus on one. Just focus on a random one to get your barrings back.

"Thanks, Sunni" he mumbled as I rubbed his back. I looked at Severus. Glaring at him a bit. Telling him with my eyes to ease the hell up on Harry. He rolled his eyes at me.

"A man was kneeling on the floor in a dark room. What was that?" Severus asked softly. I nodded my head at him. That was much better.

Harry tensed slightly under my touch. "Nothing," he said keeping strong eye contact with Severus. Then he jerked his head away.

This boy was hiding something. He is acting guilty.

"Potter..." Severus drawled out. He was losing his patience.

"It was just a dream," Harry said looking directly at me.

"A dream?" Severus repeated.

"Harry" and before he could respond to me. I had put my hands on his head, diving into it. Focusing.

Rookwood... At Riddle Manor.

I pulled out. Harry looked taken back. "Stop doing that!" He snapped. Rubbing his forehead.

"Stop lying then" I retorted.

"You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter?" Severus said in a low dangerous voice. His eyes darkening. "You understand why I am giving up my evenings to do this tedious job?"

Yeah, we could be using these evenings to do more interesting things. I had to turn around to hide the blush that came onto my face. Immediately warm pressure-filled me. I took a deep breath.

I need to get a damn grip. Severus makes me a wet mess of a young woman wanting to do it constantly.

"Yes," Harry said. I turned back around to watch, leaning against the table.

"Now remind me why we're here"

"So I can learn Occlumency," Harry said glaring at me. I smiled at him, twisting one of my curls around my finger. Harry's lips turned up slightly.

"Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be, I would have thought that after over two months of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?" Severus's voice was cold. Harry had finally shifted his gaze from me to Severus. Glaring hard at the man.

"Just that one,"

"Perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special - important?" Severus said.

"I don't think he likes them Professor" I muttered. Severus turned on me.

"Be quiet Miss Malfoy or you can see yourself out the door. You are here on my allowing Potter to feel a little more comfortable. I can allow that and I can take it away." Severus said bitterly.

I held my hands up, winking at Harry behind his back.

"Do they make you feel important or special Potter?" Severus asked.

"No, they don't," Harry clipped.

"Good," Severus said coldly, "because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters."

"No - that's your job, isn't it?" Harry shot at him.

I slammed my palms to my face. Oh my goodness Harry. I peeked over my hands watching them stare at each other. Severus was wearing a semi satisfied expression "Yes, Potter. That is my job. Now, if you are ready, we will start again." He raised his wand: "One...two...three...Legilimens!"

Watching them I shook my head. I'm kind of horny watching Severus be an asshole. I grinned down at my charcoal drawing.

Severus waving a tie wrapped tightly in his hands. A look of pure determination etched on his face. His shirt was unbuttoned.

I probably shouldn't be drawing this right now. Kind of a risk but damn did I want him to see what I saw. The drawing itself had me wiggling in my seat.

The charcoal dropped from my hand when Harry shouted. "Protego!"

Severus stumbled backward. Catching himself against the table. I stood up. Grabbing him. "Severus" I muttered. His body was shaking slightly and his face had gone white.

I was almost tempted to dive in but that would make him angry. I would respect his space.

"ENOUGH!" Severus shouted. His dark eyes looked at me. I let go of him quickly.

Harry staggered several steps backward, hit some of the shelves covering the walls. One of the jars broke, soaking Harry. I flicked my wand at the jar repairing it.

"Well, Potter... that was certainly an improvement..." Severus was panting slightly. I would be proud of Harry if I wasn't so worried about what it was Harry had seen. Severus' eyes flicked to mine.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Okay so maybe he didn't see us together. That's a good thing!

They moved back into position. "On the count of three, then," Severus said raising his wand. "One...two... Legilimens!"

What happened to three!?

Leaping across the desk I saw it before it happen. Harry was about going to fall.

"POTTER!"

I caught his head from hitting the floor. He had fainted. "Harry" I shook him. Severus was looking disturbed. "What happened Severus?" I asked starting up at him. Smoothing Harry's hair down.

"He was in the Dark Lords' mind again. He just went there. I saw it"

Harry opened his eyes still panting. I helped him sit up.

"You are not working hard enough!" Severus turned his furious gaze down on him. "You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord -"

"Can you tell me something, sir?" Harry said. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that."

"Because that's what he is Harry" I snapped. Snape opened his mouth in a snarl.

A woman screamed from somewhere outside the room. Severus's head jerked upwards; he was gazing at the ceiling.

"What the -?" he muttered.

There was a muffled commotion coming from somewhere in the castle and it had to be very good for us to hear it down here.

Severus looked at us frowning. "Did you two see something unusual?"

"Trelawney!" I gasped. "Harry we saw her and Umbridge getting into it in the courtyard!" Jumping to my feet I ran from the room

Right in the entrance hall. The as reaming grew louder. Severus's hand reached out yanking on my robe pulling me behind him. Harry looked at me confused.

The Entrance Hall was packed. Pushing through the group of gather Slytherins I settled next to Graham. I motioned for him to lift me up. He bent down. Let me climb in his back. He held me up by my legs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to hang on.

A giant ring had been formed. Where many people were locking dumbstruck and fearful. Professor McGonagall looked like she was faintly sick.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upsidedown; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, terrified, at Umbridge.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Umbridge asked. In that girlish voice.

"What's going on love?" Graham asked.

"That bitch is sacking Trelawney!" I hissed. Graham looked up at me shocked.

"Incapable you are at predicting the weather, and your pitiful performances during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?" Umbridge smiled sweetly at her. I focused on Umbidges frilly flock coat. A small spark happened but not where I wanted it to. Graham yelped.

"Hey, Sparky! Not me okay!"

"Sorry" I muttered sheepishly. He jumped up adjusting me better. Gripping my legs tighter.

Professor Trelawney howled in agony. Tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is in - my h - home!"

"It was your home," Professor Umbridge said.

"BITCH!" I Shouted. "BITCH!" I yelled louder. Some students joined in with me. Professor Trelawney sank on her trunk sobbing.

"QUIET!" Umbridge shouted. She turned to Trelawny. "The minister of magic signed the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us." Her eyes looked up scanning the crowd's faces.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE HER LEAVE!" I shouted. "You can't do that! You are just a teacher!"

Professor McGonagall marched straight up to Professor Trelawney rubbing her back and withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sibyll... calm down... blow your nose on this... it's not as bad as you think, now... you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge said in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice. The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance.

Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, laughing unpleasantly. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Smoking Dumbledore looked at Trelawney. "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor, you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continues to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden. He turned to Professor McGonagall.  
"Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," McGonagall said at once. "Up you get, Sibyll..."

Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her.

Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile.

"Stick it to her Dumbles!" I fist-pumped the air. Graham laughed under me.

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I have already found a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found -?" Umbridge said shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if -and only if- the Headmaster is unable to find one," Dumbledore said. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Hooves could be heard. I turned and looked. 

"No fucking way," Graham said shocked.

"Firenze!" I exclaimed. 

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said happily to Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

"He's kind of hot" I grinned at Miles and Lucian when they finally pushed through standing next to us. Miles mumbled an agreement out loud. Graham looked at him, losing his grip on me causing me to fall backward right on top of Derrick. 

"Hey beautiful, I see you're falling from Heaven now" He grinned bouncing his eyebrows at me. I slugged him in the chest. 

"Nah... I crawl up from Hell." I whispered, baring my teeth in a snarl. Derrick shuttered. 

"You make a boy weak in the knees."

"Quit flirting with her you idiot" Draco, lifted me up. 

The boys grew quiet as a looming presence was behind me. Tilting my head back I looked into the eyes of Severus. "Come along now Miss Malfoy, the lesson is resuming." Waving bye to the boys I followed him back down to his office. Harry was already waiting by the door. 

___

As soon as Severus closed the door behind Harry, he was on me in a heartbeat. Picking me up, he sat up me up on his desk, already as work putting his hands on me.

The door had opened, not to our knowledge.

Until the person had spoken in a very deadly calm voice.

"Severus remove your hands from her now."

Severus jumped away from me. I gaped at Dumbledore. He had not spared a glance at me. His focus was on Severus and it was icy cold. No warmth in those depths.

Hell just froze over.

Sliding off the desk, I pulled my cloak back on. "Sunniva. Sit." Dumbledore breathed. I sat down immediately.

"I've trusted you with the students at this school Severus for you to guide them, keep them safe, and teach them. Not to sleep with them"

Severus kept his eyes trained on Dumbledore's. Eye contact was needed for Legilimency. Neither one looked away. It was clear Severus was let him know everything. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought I would have a heart attack any moment. That I would die.

"This can not happen. You have a job to do" Dumbledore spoke so lowly I was straining to hear him. "This is to end right now. It will discontinue immediately. You are a great Professor but I can not and will not condone this sort of behavior from you. It is immensely inappropriate. She is your student."

Severus glared hard at the old wizard gave a slight nod to the head. Dumbledore seemed to have lightened up a little. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She can not replace what you have lost. Give it time and see if what you feel now is true later. Time leaves a mark that is inevitable of destruction in its wake. Love may conquer and last the storm but it can be your undoing in the war to come Severus. I want you to be happy, above all others know you deserve it but this is not the happiness you should be seeking with a student."

Wow. I'm right here. Hello.

Severus didn't speak. Dumbledore turned to me. "As for you Sunniva. I'm very disappointed. The help you have been given here at Hogwarts seems to be underappreciated. You should know better. These are dark times. Instead of sleeping with your professor, you should be spending more time training, studying, and preparing. That is more important."

My jaw dropped as I stared at this man. I was and am in love with Severus I wasn't just sleeping with him. Dumbledore just made me seem like I was an uncaring little whore.

"I shall leave you two to talk privately but I must warn you both. If I am to catch you again, the consequences will be dire."

Severus didn't even so much as glance at me when Dumbledore left. He went straight to his desk and began organizing papers that were messed up when he sat me on them.

"Get out Sunniva. This ends now"

"W-what? You can't be serious?" I stammered.

Was this what heartbreak felt like? It was almost as if I was losing my mother all over again.

"Get out"

Why couldn't he look at me and say it? At least give me that.

"At least have the decency to say it t,o my face you heartless bastard!" I snapped.

Severus looked at me his black eyes narrowed, heated in anger. His lips curled. "Get. Out"

I was struggling to breathe as I leaned against the wall in the common room. I left in a rush to get away from him. I couldn't get his beautiful face and dark hungry eyes out of my head. His dark lovely eyes... I clutched my chest and rubbed my face, I was sweating, I was so hot. The tears busted through my self-control and I lost myself in my emotional turmoil.

"Why d-did y-you have t-to break me!" I sobbed, I started shaking and I could feel the pressure in my head building up and the tensioning of my limps. I tried to calm down to push it away but I was losing the battle as the black spots began clouding my vision.

"I don't deserve this." I cried. I leaned against the wall and slowly felt my way holding myself up the best I could as I went to the door to my room.

"I c-can't breathe..." I gasped.

"Sunni?" Theo jumped from his chair with Crabbe. They came over to me. Crabbe heaving me against him.

My breath coming in and out. My vision began to get fuzzy. I was having a full-blown panic attack.

"Breathe Sunniva!" Theo shouted. Draco came in whistling, our eyes met and then he was at my side. Sitting me down, pressing my head between my knees. Rubbing my back.

"Sunni one thing you can hear?" He asked.

"T-the fire"

"One thing you can smell?"

"Mint"

"One thing you can feel?"

"Your hand" I whispered.

"Who loves you?" Draco asked softly. Bringing me to his chest the moment I calmed down.

"You," I said as tears slid down my face. Draco used his sleeve to wipe them away.

"That's right now what happened? You haven't had a panic attack in a while. Are you okay?" He didn't let me go, he rubbed my arm, smoothing my hair down.

"I don't know" I lied.

*** * ***

Two days later of pure misery and torturing myself. I hadn't slept, I was exhausted, and did I care about my appearance? Absolutely not.

I was in a bad funk and I was halfway there to snapping on someone if they continued to bring the damn Quibbler up again due to a nice reprint.

Harry was kind of being a bit dodgy with me, I told him my attendance with him to his lessons were over. He seemed thankful but he was curious as to why. He had gotten used to me being there.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. It's not important" I snapped.

"Oh okay. Sorry" he frowned.

Now I was feeling extra worse. Maybe Divination could cheer me up just a little?

The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows so that the room was full of soft, green light. I took a seat on the earthy floor pressing my back against a tree trunk. In the middle of the clearing, where there were no trees, stood Firenze. He had a shadow of a hoof-shaped bruise on his chest. Making me wonder if had gotten into a fight with one of his own.

"Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us," Firenze said when everyone had settled down, "in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was - until Monday - my home... but that is no longer possible."

So he did get in a fight with his own kind. 

"Let us begin," He swished his long tail, raised his hand towards the leafy canopy above us. Lowering his hand back down. The light in the room dimmed. It was looking like we were sitting in the forest at twilight, and stars appeared on the ceiling. 

Peace spread across my body. Meghan and I would stay out all night in the forest watching the stars twinkle in the clearing I had. Firenze's eyes fell on me. "Miss Sunni" People looked at me. I waved at him. "Good to see you again"

"Great to see you!" I forcibly grinned, can I just fall into a hole now?

I just don't want to smile. I don't even want to be happy I want to wallow in my self-loathing misery. I want to cheer up but at the same time, I don't.

Because the pain I'm feeling is a reminder that what Severus and I had was real.

And now I want to beat the hell out of myself for being so pathetic. I am a strong woman! I am an amazing strong independent woman and I don't need him to be happy. I don't need him.

I don't need Severus!

_Fuck_ _him._

"Lie back on the floor," Firenze said in his calm voice, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races." 

I kind of just threw my body back into the grass. Feeling at peace as I became one with the classroom.

Firenze's teachings were very different from Trelawney's. Which was great. It finally felt like I had my old Divination class back that I had in IIvermorny. This was a true Divination class and as sad as I am about her getting sacked. Well, at least we don't have a fraud teaching anymore. Burning sage and mellowsweet in the classroom we observed the fumes for shapes and symbols and he didn't care that not one of us had any idea of what we were even looking for. 

After class, I stayed behind. He had welcomed me warmly to sit and relax in his classroom if I have the wish to do so. 

"I do recommend staying out of the forest from now on Sunniva. I know you've grown to love it in there but I am afraid to say it is no longer safe for you. The Centaurs have seen it as an act of war that Dumbledore has hired me on to teach here."

"I don't understand. I was just in there not too long ago. Everything seemed fine"

"The stars are aligning Sunni. Surely you can read them. You have a gift."

"No Sir, I can't Trelawney isn't a very good Divination teacher. She is a bit crazy likes to predict doom and death constantly" I rambled.

"You mean to tell me you haven't had a proper teacher to help grow your abilities?"

"I have this crystal..." I patted the crystal necklace Severus gave me last Christmas. It never came off. The moment he put it on, I've never taken it off. I won't even now. Severus gave it to me to help me. I wouldn't be stupid about it.

"A crystal can do many things. That particular crystal is good for having your visions while dreaming. A nasty bit about it but it does help seers live a very normal life without having sudden visions creeping upon them."

My jaw dropped. Well, that would explain why every dream I have is a complete mess! They're all like nightmares! Nothing is ever good with them.

"The downside is your visions are but more on the dooming side rather than showing the good that can happen" he turned around. Going to a small chest on a stump. "I can tell by the look on your face that's exactly what you've been experiencing. Now" the chest popped open. He pulled something out of it, closing it back up, he walked back over. "Hold out your hand young one"

I held out my right palm. Three small stones were placed in my hand. Firenze pointed to the black stone with many glimmering colors. "This is Bornite otherwise known as the Peacock ore. This is a very important stone for my people. It's very magical. Keeping your mind clear and happiness always present helped your third eye work. In order to see."

He pointed to the red stone. "This is Red Jasper. The stability of one's mind and body is very important in making sure you see the right visions at the right times. Most seers especially very young ones like yourself can see many years into the future. It can be dangerous as your visions can be misinterpreted. Making sure that doesn't happen you should always have this on you."

Pointing to the bigger stone it was covered in a white crystallized dust but a small smooth and polished like window sat in the middle. "There are three colors for these. They are called Seer stones. Looking through the window can help you gain sight to see the future, and understand the present. This is Amethyst the most common stone use. I want you to keep all three stones on you at all times from now on. They will help you grow. Help protect your mind and help you from going to wrong interpretations. I am very displeased to know that Dumbledore has a young seer as yourself here at the school and is not being guided correctly."

"Dumbledore has helped me at first. He taught me about many stones, crystals, and the basics but he hadn't the time to teach me to read the stars and planets correctly" I tried to defend the old man. That's the least I could for him. He did help me after all.

"I shall teach you. We Centaurs can always misinterpret the readings but they are important to know when danger is near."

"That would be lovely! Thank you! And thank you so much for these stones." Firenze bowed. I jumped quickly to bow back.

Stones in the pocket I wondered if I could make jewelry out of them. That way I'm not just carrying stones in my pockets all the time.

As April grew closer. I was cracking down harder on the Fifth year's tutoring. Since Dumbledore had found out about Severus and I.

I've thrown myself into my school work and everyone else to help pass the time. To help me not be so angry and upset. Severus had been a total git towards me but I had forgiven him by now. I know it has to be rough on him with all the pressure from both sides and the immense pressure he was getting from Dumbledore constantly.

So because I need the distraction. The Slytherin house has taken to completely forgoing my name and I've been made 'Mrs. Snappy, Obviously a pain in the arse' a mouth full but it's apparently worth it to the fifth years. Draco on the other hand had taken to calling me a dementor.

He told me I was like one. A killer and a destroyer on children's souls that I was devouring happiness and all that is good from the world. What a wonderful best friend slash brother he was. Absolutely the best.

Harry on the other hand had finally gotten his wish thanks to Neville. I was going back to the DA meetings and all this pent up anger was making Harry scared to let me practice with anyone. Lee and the twins took me on being the brave souls they were.

_________________________  
 _Sunniva,_

_Draco had written home to us letting us know you have been having a difficult time focusing in school. I know you are helping out the younger year's but you must remember to help yourself first. Your grades are most important as well._

_As for your detentions with_ _Umbridge_ _. I do wish you would stop getting them. You're a good student. Very respectful. So be that way with her even if she makes you angry._

_Also, I must inform you that Meghan says she is doing well. She's just been very busy trying to get things in order._ _Cissa_ _has been helping her the best she can. I regret to say your pet_ _snake_ _Azrael has gone missing. I have the odd suspicion that Poe might have eaten him. That blasted owl ate_ _Draco's_ _Hamster once. It might be time to get a new owl._

_I thought I would check-in and also inform you that everything is on schedule._ _D8_ _SB is a go._

_When you come back home we also need to make a trip to_ _Gringotts_ _since you are of age. You need to file out some forms._

_Miss you a lot. Narcissa says she loves you and hopes you kept your hair the same._

_It is a pleasure to know you had put the trademark blonde in your hair. I absolutely adore it but_ _Cissa_ _is right. Your brown locks are a sight to behold. They're perfect._

_With all my love,_

_Lucius._  
________________________

Sitting the letter down, I got a massive ripple of nausea. My stomach-wrenching and turning I ran out of the great hall as hastily as I could, heaving my insides up outside in the courtyard.

My abdomen was filling with small aches and pains. Breaking out into a small sweat, I leaned my head against the stones. The fresh coolness of it felt good against my skin. Soothing me.

"Sunni?" Hermione walked over to me.

"Hey" I whispered weakly.

"You're sick too?"

"Yeah, I think I caught that stomach bug that's going around. I'll go see Madam Pomfrey in a bit. I just need a minute" I groaned.

"Most of the Gryffindor house is sick today too." She rubbed my back as I spilled up more. Dry heaving.

"So does Slytherin" I whimpered as I went again. "Merlin. Whoever brought this here. What-"

It smacked the ground bard splattering. I whimpered. "Git"

Hermione made a disgusted noise. "Yes well. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey now before you lose fluids too"


	40. Forty- Patronus Charm

"I don't care if you're sick still. You're still playing. We don't have time to get a replacement!" Graham snapped.

I looked down at my porridge. The urge to vomit growing stronger the more I looked at it.

Draco huffed loudly. "Cassius can play for her Montague!"

Miles sat down with eggs. The smell hitting me hard. I breathe deeply through my mouth. My eyes watering. I couldn't make it if I tried to get away.

Blaise saw it and immediately shoved an empty bowl at me. I threw up loudly.

"Ah, man! But she's my best player!" Graham shouted causing people to look at us. My forehead beaded in sweat.

"You know I've been waiting to hear you say that oh mister girls aren't allowed on the Slytherin team" I shuddered. Dipping my head back down and throwing up again.

"It's been a week and you're still not better Sunni. You should just go back to the hospital wing" Lucian patted my shoulder. Draco took his wand out spraying a napkin with some water he got it wet and handing it to me.

"Wipe your mouth Sun" he muttered rubbing my back.

"Thanks, Draco" I wiped my face with it.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing." Blaise stood up. "Someone should tell Cassius he needs to get ready"

"On it," Miles rushed away quickly.

Blaise grabbed me by my waist holding me while we went to the hospital wing slowly. "Everyone is better now and you seem to just be getting worse. You look like total shite Sunni."

"Thanks, Blaise. That's assuring." I deadpanned him. He smiled lightly.

Madam Pomfrey tsked me. "You're going to stay here a little longer" she touched my face "as respected you have a fever. Lay down"

Blaise helped me lay down.

"I need you to leave mister Zabini. She could be contagious" madam Pomfrey said softly.

"Good luck today Blaise. I'm sorry" I mumbled. He brushed my hair off my forehead.

"You just get better. See you later Sunni"

*** * ***

Hufflepuff barely won and I had to listen to it the following day after a night spent in the hospital wing.

I was hoping Miles and Graham's birthday presents would cheer them up.

Sitting the gifts down in front of them they beamed. Ripping off the silver black paper.

They each had new broom maintenance kits.

"Happy seventeenth you two," I said sitting down in the chair, cuddling up in my fluffy blanket I had dragged out here with me. onyx curled up into my lap purring loudly. They thanked me each hugging me.

"Are you going to classes today?" Miles asked retaking his seat.

"Yes. I'm feeling a little better. It comes and goes."

* * *

"Today we're going to be working on the Patronus Charm," Harry said getting everyone to burst out in excited chatter. "Now pair up. Sunni did you get that Boggart?"

I helped up the small chest.

"Good!"

"Wait why are we using a Boggart?!" Cho asked in a high pitched voice.

"Dementors. They can turn into dementors for those who fear them. It will come in handy for practice but before we use the Boggart we're going to learn to first cast the spell." Harry pulled his wand out.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_!" A beautiful silvery-white Stag erupted from the tip of his wand and pranced around the room before vanishing.

"You have to think about a happy memory. The best memory you have. Hold that in your thought and you will be able to cast the Patronus Charm. Pair up!"

Neville and I teamed up and went to stand near the fireplace. I let Neville go first, trying to help ease his mind. Ten minutes in and he was already sweating, his face screwed up in concentration. With only very little wisps of silver smoking from his wand tip.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.

"I'm trying," Neville said miserably.

"It's okay Neville not everyone will get it the first time." I encouraged.

"Okay I need a minute," he said, dripping his wand to his side. I stepped forward.

A happy memory...

Well I'm not very happy at the moment now am I? Severus took that happiness away from me because of Dumbledore. Thinking hard I thought about my mom.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_ _!_ "

Nothing.

Okay, maybe not my mom. Severus was my happiness. Though we may not be together anymore, I still have beautiful memories with him.

Focusing on the first time we baked cookies together in the kitchen. His arms around me, holding me close. Whispering his sweet admissions.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_ _!_ "

Only a small wisp trickled from the tip of my wand vanishing.

Okay fine!

The moment I told him I loved him. That he loved me. That was my happiest memory it was and it had to be.

" _Expecto_ _patronum_!"

Bigger whisps but nothing more. I screeched in frustration. Pulling at my hair.

Severus is my happiness why isn't it working!

"Sunni you need to calm down," Harry spoke softly, rubbing my shoulders. "You will never get it if you're frustrated."

"Yeah you said not everyone gets it their first time"

Hermione's Otter floated around us as she came to me. "Sunni you've been very down lately and you've been sick for a week now. That might be why"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's probably it"

"Didn't you just have a breakup or something?" Lee asked. The twins with the magpies flying above their heads leaned in patting me on my back.

"Yeah sort of like that" I mumbled feeling self-conscious

"Well, that's probably it. Don't think about the person who broke your heart like the dirty nasty git they are dumping a beautiful girl like you!" Lee said. Ron wondered over.

"Think about your family that's what I did." He spoke softly. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "What? What I say?" He looked at them confused.

"You're talking to me," I said slowly. Ron blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah well, I figured it was time to stop being a git to you. You're not so bad and I don't want to be mad at you anymore. You're one of us"

I launched myself at him throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh that's so great to hear Ronnie" I mumbled into his neck. His arms wrapped around me. He patted my mid-back.

"Well, that's wonderful! Your mom will be so proud" Hermione beamed. Ginny's horse ran straight us breaking mine and Ron's embrace.

"Let's see it, Ron. What's your Patronus?" Ginny demanded.

Ron waved his wand saying the spell. A Jack Russell terrier ran knocking Neville down.

"Now your turn Sunni. Try again" Harry encouraged.

Family. Family... Okay.

The day Lucius and Narcissa told me they adopted me. That was the happiest family memory I have.

" _Expecto_ _patronum_!"

A big gust of silvery light shot from my wand tip. A huge Lynx in full form stood in front of me prancing around. I began beaming brightly at it. For the first time in weeks, I was feeling happy. Pure happiness.

"Wow. It's the same as you" Ron said watching it. Hermione spoke up.

"It typically is for shifters." She said quietly.

"Okay everyone now remember. Producing a Patronus in a brightly lit classroom under no threat will be very different when confronting a Dementor." Hardy motion to me for the small chest. I picked it up off the floor passing it to him.

There was a popping sound, Dobby was standing in the middle of the role. Looking frantic.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said. "What are you - What's wrong?"

Dobby's eyes were wide and he was shaking. "Harry Potter, sir..." He squeaked. "Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..." He ran head-first at the wall. Harry lunged to him to pull him back to keep from hurting himself but Dobby bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter... she... she..."

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?"

Dobby looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked sounding horrified. Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length. "What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?"

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

People pelted towards the exit. I stood clutching my wand. Watching. The wave of nausea hitting me hard.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione shrieked. I watched him pick up Dobby and ran with him to join the stampede of students trying to get out.

Distraction... Distraction. "Harry!" I yelled catching up with him. I have to help him. He'll get in so much trouble if he gets caught.

Harry grabbed my hand and we ran for it.

"Trip jinx potter!"

Draco had tripped Harry up. I turned on him. "Fuck Draco!" I shouted.

"S-Sunni?" He asked confused. "Get out of here!" He ushered. I looked down at Harry. I couldn't just leave him.

"Go Sunni! Just go!" Harry urged. I heard Neville cry out from down the hall. That was all I need.

"Hey Professor - PROFESSOR! I've got one!" Draco yelled.

I ran and shifted right in the hall, knocking Pansy across the floor. She slammed into a wall. Screeching I nudged Neville with my head to get up and get moving. He was shaking, staring at me in shock. I roared making him snap to it.

Nudging him he got the point. Scrambling to his feet. He helped Ginny up. They both ran for it.

Cassius and Pansy had cornered me when I wasn't paying attention.

I couldn't shift back without letting my secret out. Why did I have to be so stupid?! Why!

Hit with Several stunning spells. Crabbe and Goyle had pounced on me. I fell due to their weight screeching in pain.

Unable to protect myself I had been hit with several stunning spells.

My vision blacking out.

Coming to it I was on the floor in Dumbledore's office. It was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was red-faced with anger looking down between Me and someone else.

Peeking through my hair I saw Kingsley Shacklebolt with another man I did not know. They were guarding the door.

And then there was a boy. Who looked an awfully lot like Percy Weasley from the photos I saw.   
He had a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands writing quickly as they all spoke around me.

The portraits on the walls were awake and watching everything.

The door opened. Little heels clicked against the floor and then there was a lot of shuffling.

I finally sat up. Many eyes turned on me. Fudge was looking even angrier as he glared at me.

"Uh... Hello, fancy meeting you here," I smile tightly.

I looked around seeing Harry. His eyes were trained on a girl. Marietta.

She was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," Professor Umbridge said softly, patting her on the back, "You've done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been." She said.

I tried to stand up. Crying out in pain. Harry was at my side helping me up as I leaned against the desk.

"What the hell" I hissed under my breath. Harry looked at me.

"I told you to run," he said through gritted teeth.

"Jolly good, jolly good!" Fudge said. "Come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's he- galloping gargoyles!"

Marietta had raised her head, Fudge leaped backward in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta wailed pulling the neck of her robes to her eyes.

Her face was disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word SNEAK.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," Umbridge said impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister -"

Marietta shook her head frantically. Umbridge huffed impatiently.

"Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Excuse me but why am I here?" I asked out loud. Eyes turned to me.

"You're here because you attacked several students and you are a Danger to the school!" Umbridge snapped.

"Did you see me attack anyone?" I asked.

"Well no... But I have witnesses"

"You have witnesses." I scoffed. "Where are they?" I demanded.

Umbridge huffed.

"Okay now let me ask how am I a danger to this school?" I said threateningly.

"You are a werecat!" Umbridge cried out.

"Wrong!" I slammed my hand down. "You sneaking foul hag of a-"

"Miss Malfoy!" Dumbledore said loud enough to stop me from continuing. Fudge made some puffing noises.

"Enough of this! Miss Malfoy can wait." Fudge stared at Marietta.   
"Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What the purpose is? Who was there?"

Marietta shook her head again, her looking fearful.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly.

Harry and I shared a knowing look. Hermione was good.

"You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met several fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade -" Umbridge said

"And what is your evidence for that?" Professor McGonagall cut in.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," Umbridge said smugly. "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me -"

"That's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" Professor McGonagall states, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" roared one of the portraits on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," Dumbledore said softly.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age -"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," Dumbledore said quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.

Fudge was now bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter and Miss Malfoy out of trouble! Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible Dementors?"

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"

I growled at him. McGonagall shook her head at me.

Looking at Dumbledore, he was smiling. "Cornelius, I do not deny -I am sure, that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head."

Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open. Umbridge recovered first. "That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly, "we are nearly six months from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"They certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Have you not been listening? Why is Miss Edgecombe even here?" Umbrage smiled that toad smile. I wanted to smack it right off her face it was disgusting to me.

Dumbledore rose his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was just reporting a meeting that was happening tonight. Not six months' worth of meetings."

As Umbridge urged Marietta to talk. She just kept shaking her head. Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta. "Have you or have you not been attending these meetings for the past six months. You have haven't you?"

Marietta shook her head.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" Umbridge said impatiently.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," Professor McGonagall said harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

"There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized it, Potter - why are you shaking your head, girl?" Umbridge was furious.

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," McGonagall said coldly, "they mean 'no'. So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans -"

Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her, and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leaped back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," Dumbledore said in a calm derive voice. He looked angry. It's the same damn look he had given Severus and me!

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," Kingsley said, in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."

Umbridge glanced up at Kingsley. "Yes you're right, Shacklebolt - I - I forgot myself." She said breathlessly. "Here I got this from the scene of the crime." She pulled a piece of paper out. "I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement to see if they had left anything behind." She handed it to Fudge. "But then she was attacked by this disobedient, horrible little beast" she glared at me. Then smiled sweetly.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.

Fudge smiled. "Excellent, Dolores. And... by thunder..." He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand. "See what they've named themselves?" Fudge said quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

"Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What - I don't -?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said still smiling, he waved the list of names "Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."

"You?" Fudge whispered.

"That's right," Dumbledore said.

"You organized this?"

"I did," Dumbledore agreed.

"You recruited these students for - for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Just to see whether they would be interested in joining me.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" Fudge yelled.

"That's right," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"NO!" Harry shouted. I stomped on his foot so hard, he bent over in shock. "No - Professor Dumbledore -!"

"Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes, shut up, Potter!" Fudge barked, "Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead -"

"Instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore said smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?" Fried cried happily.

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!"

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" Percy said, scanning his notes joyfully.

I focused on those notes. I focused hard.

Percy let out a wail as they went up in flames. "No!" He yelled. "No!"

"Nice going Weasel" I shot at him. Fudge looked at the ashes and then to me shaking his finger. "You already think I'm a danger. What's a little fire?" I wiggled my fingers "Care to test it?"

Kingsley stood behind me grabbing my arm. I shut my mouth quickly. Fudge was huffing and puffing. "Never mind the notes! Shacklebolt, Dawlish arrest him. He's going to be sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"You seemed to think I will come quietly but I'm afraid I will not come quietly. Cornelius. I have no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing." Dumbledore smiled.

I kept my eyes on Dumbledore.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," Dumbledore said kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror - I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your NEWT s - but if you attempt to - er - bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."

The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly when I looked back at him.

"You intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?" Fudge sneered.

"Merlin's beard, no, "Dumbledore, smiled, "not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He will not be single-handed!" Professor McGonagall said loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.

 _Yeah McGonagall! I love this woman!_ I would cheer if Kingsley wasn't still holding a tight grip on me.

"Oh yes, he will, Minerva!" Dumbledore said sharply. "Hogwarts needs you!"

"Enough of this rubbish!" Fudge, pulled out his wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room.

'Bang!'

Being forced down on the floor a second silver flash went off. Portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing a dark figure fell to the ground. A shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!"; then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan... and silence.

Professor McGonagall crouched beside us. She had forced both Harry and Marietta to the ground. I looked on the other side of me seeing Kingsley he was knocked out cold.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Harry and Marietta with her. I scrambled to my feet. Dumbledore leaned a hand down to help me up.

As the dust cleared up, I could see what an absolute wreck it was.

Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley, and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," Dumbledore said in a low voice.   
"Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate - you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember -"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."

"Professor Dumbledore..." Harry began.

"Listen to me, Harry," he said urgently. "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams - you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me -"

The man called Dawlish was stirring. Dumbledore seized Harry's wrist. "Remember - close your mind -"

Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. I was about to open my mouth. Right as Dumbledore grabbed the long golden tail. He had grabbed me too.

Flash of fire and it felt like I was being sucked into an inferno.

Then I was dropped hard onto the ground right outside the forbidden forest. Severus was there with my bag and Onyx.

"Everything is shrunk and put in here. Nothing will be left behind. Your elves are already gone.

Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder. " it's time to go"

"I'm so confused right now!" I grabbed at my hair, the bile rising. I hunched over vomiting. Severus patted my back. Looking conflicted. Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"Be quick" he said softly.

Severus wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Then Dumbledore had grabbed me once more.

' _Crack!_ '


	41. FortyOne- Not Today

"Oof!"

Coughing I put my hands on the dusty floor squinting in the dark. "Dumbles? This isn't cool dropping me like this" I groaned. Wheezing I heaved myself up. Fumbling for my wand. "Hey, professor?"

Where the hell was he?

" _Lumos Maxima_ "

Bright light emitted from my wand tip.

Wait a second... Creaky bed... Grimmy pots. Two rooms.

"Hey why did you bring me here?!" I yelled.

"Albus Dumbledore this isn't funny! This is the Gaunt shack!"

"Right you are Sunniva"

"Fuck!" I screamed. Jumping a foot in the air. I swirled on him. "Did you have to scare me?"

"My apologies" he smiled warmly at me. Stepping around me, he put his foot on a squeaky board. Tapping it a few times. He looked at me. "Step back Sunniva and put a shield charm around you"

"Um... okay... sure" I mumbled. I took several steps back. " _Protego_ _Totalum_ " I whispered, circling my wand around me. I gave a nod to dumbledore.

Raising his wand, he muttered an incantation I couldn't identify. The house began to feel like it was shaking. Almost like a high magnitude earthquake was hitting right in this very room.

Black smoke rose from the floorboard and then he slashed at it with his wand several times. The wood splitting.

A small silver square box glinting in the light from my wand rose up into the air, to the outstretched palm of Dumbledores.

"What is that?" I asked.

I don't remember seeing that when Voldemort brought me here. Wait a minute. I neared my eyes at it.

"It's another one isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know yet but one would think so yes" Dumbledore then pulled the locket from his robes. Sitting the box on a small table he stepped back. "Take this" he put the locket into my view.

It emitted a low hiss. I whimpered.

"No... No Professor I'm sorry I can't" I whispered. Covering my ears. "You know what that does to me!"

"Don't put it on just slip into your bag Sunniva. Go on take it and prepare yourself. I sense dark magic coming from this box" taking the locket, I dropped it quickly in my bag shutting it up. Taking slow even breaths the pockets hisses slowed.

Dumbledore pointed his wand once more at the box, it clicked open. The lid rose slowly, a nasty shriek protruded from the box. I covered my eyes scrunching my face up as I doubled over.

"What is that!" I screamed.

Dumbledore didn't answer me. He slashed at it with his wand. The yelling died down immediately. Drifting to total silence.

"That was a protection spell put into place. It's new." His blue eyes focused on me.

"Ugh yeah..." I fumbled with my wand. "I guess so. He said something needed renewing when we came here."

"Shall we see what's inside?" He asked stepping forward, he peered down at it curiously. He then lifted something from inside. "Bring your light over here" he beckoned me over.

I shuffled over pointing my wand tip at it. It was a gold ring with a black stone.

Dumbledore held it up in the light. "That's impossible... How... After all this time?"

"Sir?" I asked.

"Here... Ariana" he continued mumbling.

"Professor?" I said asked. I snapped my fingers in his face. He looked up at me.

"Sorry, Sunniva. I seemed to have drifted off."

"Yeah. Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps" I shuddered.

Dumbledore smiled at me holding his arm out. I eyed it. "You're not going to drop me like an unwanted toy again are you? Because I got to tell you Dumbles. That's not a very nice feeling"

"No more dropping. I give you my word" he said. He held his arm out more. Shrugging my shoulders I picked my bag back up pulling it on and grabbing his arm.

Pulling at the navel.

' _Crack_!'

"FILTH! STAINS OF DISHONOR! FILTHY HALF BREEDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU BE-"

"Will you shut up!" Sirius yelled.

' _Bang_!'

"Good evening Sirius" Dumbledore greeted. Sirius jumped flicking his wand out but put it down quickly when he noticed who it was.

"Little flower!" He yelled happily. He rushed forward but stopped. "Wait. Why are you here Dumbledore? Why are both of you here?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "We left Hogwarts. I've been overthrown and it was no longer safe for Sunniva there. Not with Dolores in charge."

"You left Harry there..." I muttered. Sirius whipped his head to me then back to Dumbledore.

"You left my godson in the hands of that bi-"

"He is perfectly safe. He's a lot safer there than anywhere. Do not worry Sirius. Now" Dumbledore fixed his robes. "Do you mind if I have some tea? It's been an awfully long day"

Sirius gaped at him for a few moments. Snapping his mouth shut he waved Dumbledore on.

"Thank you Sirius" he nodded his head at him and left towards the kitchen. Sirius turned to me pulling me into a strong hug.

"It's good to see you little Flower. I feel I owe you an apology"

Patting his back I pulled away. "Water under the bridge Siri. However, I seemed to be throwing up a lot. Do you have crackers or bread by any chance? I'm starving"

Right on cue, my stomach growled.

Sirius cracked a smile. "Right this way little lady" he put his arm around my shoulder more like resting it on my shoulder...

Kreacher was quick to give me some bread, cheese, fruit, and a cup of chamomile tea. He was happy to see almost shouted in pure joy but stopped immediately at the sight of Sirius.

"Thank you so much Kreacher"

"Kreacher is glad the little screamer is back. Kreacher hopes the little screamer will feel better soon"

Dumbledore was eyeing me wearily. "Yes, you have seemed to have stayed sick the longest than the other students. I do hope you're not ill for long."

"Madam Pomfrey thinks I keep catching the virus. Seeing as I kept insisting on helping the other students but she also looked into it that Maledictus have a poorer immune system as well. She said I should be good as new soon" I took a sip of my tea.

Leaning my head against the cold table I sighed happily. It felt so good.

"Sunniva please give me the locket," Dumbledore asked. I leaned over in my bag, opening it up I used my wand tip to pull it out.

I would rather not touch it unless I really needed to. It affected me severely I am rather terrified of it. Digging further I felt something smooth. Curved.

I grabbed it pulling it out.

Basilisk Fang.

"Look at that Severus did grab everything," I said passing it over to Dumbledore.

I had not realized I referred to him by his first name until Sirius had jumped up.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" He yelled. His face going red. He clenched his fists. "Remus said I was just seeing what I wanted to see but I knew it! Oh, when I get my hands on h-"

"Sit down Sirius. You will do no such thing. I've handled it" Dumbledore said.

My jaw dropped. I looked at Dumbledore, narrowing my eyes to slits. He just admitted that Sirius was right. He could have said anything other than 'I've handled it.'

"Anyways!" I said loudly. "Let's stab the locket now," I said picking the fang up. I reached for the locket but Dumbledore pulled it from my grasp.

"Not today Sunniva."

"What why not?" I asked exasperated.

"Am I missing something?" Sirius asked slowly. Looking at the locket and to the fang in my hand. Dumbledore smiled at him, folding his hands.

"No Sirius. You're not missing anything."

Sirius gazed fixated on the fang. "Then why does she want to stab that locket with whatever that is she's holding?"

"It's a Basilisk Fang," I said holding it up. Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"You're joking?!"

"I am not joking. Here" I passed it over to him. "Now why can't I stab that thing?"

Dumbledore seemed to only smile ever wider. "Because you are not the one to do it. I can't explain right now. I'm afraid I must be going but Sunniva I wish you to stay here for a day or two. Before I have to insist you go home. I am confident Lucius Malfoy will have received word on me taking you from the school and will call it kidnapping even if you are at legal age now"

"Okay," I rubbed my stomach, the food starting to make it churn.

"You should get some rest. Goodnight. Sirius" Dumbledore left. Sirius looked at me.

"Are you sure you're alright little flower? You're starting to sweat."

"I'll be okay. Where is everybody?" I asked looking around the kitchen. At least Helena kept it decently clean.

"Moony and Luna are out doing something for the order. They'll be back in the morning.

"Is my old room still available?" I asked. Sirius nodded his head.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you slept in Regulus's bedroom. Boggarts have been popping up all over the house. The first floor rooms are constantly being swept for them so his room should be fine." He stood up. "I'll walk you up and do another sweep just to make sure"

We came up to the door with the sign: _Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black_.

Opening the door we were greeted with the colors of emerald and silver. A huge Black family crest painted over the bed with the family motto: _Toujours_ Pur.

"I hate that thing" Sirius grumbled taking his wand out. "Always pure. What a load of rubbish." He began getting to work.

Sirius did his sweep. "I think it all checks out okay in here. Do you need anything or do you just want to get some rest?"

"No thank you. I just want to get to bed." I stretched and yawned.

"Regulus should have some clothes in that draw that might fit you." Sirius trailed off as I held up my bag for him to see. "Oh wait you brought clothes never mind" he smiled sheepishly. "Goodnight Sunshine."

"Night Siri"

The door shut. I sat the bag down pulling out my pajamas and getting changed.

I was curious as to what Regulus was like. I've heard about him a few times. I know he was a death eater but I was very curious.

An old Slytherin Quidditch team photograph of when he was the seeker hung on the wall. Many newspaper clippings dusty and yellow adorned the walls. All kind of like a mural a tribute to the Death Eaters.

**Avery daughter goes missing is Death Eaters behind it?**

_"The youngest daughter to the Avery_ _pureblood_ _family had vanished from Hogwarts. Not a trace of her could be found._

_Many children of_ _pureblood_ _families have been mysteriously disappearing over the last several weeks. Was this a mass Death Eater integration or something more sinister?"_

I stared at the clipping the young girl looked oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place her.

Early the following morning I was wrecked with nausea once more and a severely aching back. I was convinced this was the end for me.

Kreacher came in with a breakfast tray of toast, yogurt, cut bananas, and tea. He was looking very proud of himself.

"Kreacher made the little screamer breakfast. Kreacher is happy that it was you who got Master Regulus room and not one of those filthy blood traitors or that nasty Mudblood."

"Thank you, Kreacher but we shouldn't call them names. I know you think they deserved them but you have to be nice to them. You remember what she said" I whispered to him. His big eyes widen further. He nodded his head.

"Kreacher has Onyx in his den. Does the little screamer want her cat back?"

Smiling at him, I patted his hand. "No, you may play with Onyx as much as you want. I know you like him"

Kreacher left me alone to eat in silence.

*** * ***

"There she is!" Sirius grinned. "Moony is in the kitchen. Helena already left again sadly"

I ran down the stairs waking up Walburga but I didn't have time to chat while she screamed Sirius tended to her and I ran straight into the kitchen.

"MOONY!"

Remus let out a shocked gasp as he dropped his cup of tea shattering the china.

"You scared me!" He said clutching his chest, turning around he looked at me. A smile forming on his face. "Good morning Sunniva"

I went in for a hug.

"Why is it she likes you more than me?" Sirius asked leaning against the doorway lighting up a cigarette. Taking a huge drag he blew it out. "It's not fair"

"Don't pout Sirius it doesn't suit you" Remus chuckled. "And to answer your question it might be we both as you like to put it, have furry problems"

Sirius grinned shaking his hair from his face. "Yeah but at least one of you is pretty on two legs and four"

I nudged Remus in the side. "I think Siri is hitting on you," I winked.

Sirius let out a choking sound and Remus gave me a stern look lifting his eyebrows.

"I am not hitting on Remus! I am not swinging that way, little missy. You take that back right now!"

I crossed my arms. "Nah I don't think I will. It's okay, to be honest, Sirius I won't judge you though I'm sad to say Helena will be very disappointed by this news" I grinned slyly at him.

The chase was on.

Sirius chased me all around the house trying to get to me, trying and failing to get me to apologize.

It was only when I lurch all over the floor that he had stopped chasing me. He frowned.

"Remus! I think little flower is very ill!"

Remus came into the sitting room looking at me then to the mess. He flicked his wand at it. "Sirius stop chasing her and get her some water. Come on Sunniva. Let's get you to bed"

*** * ***

"Sirius I am afraid we must leave this here." Dumbledore removed the locket, placing it in the box that held the ring. "It's safer here and I've yet to decide what to do with it. It's been here for a very long time so what's a little longer going to do?"

Sirius took the box looking distressed. "What is it?" He asked. Dumbledore gave me a look. One that I took meant I am not to say anything about what it is.

"I do not know just yet" Dumbledore never let up his smile. Sirius looked at me.

"But little flower wanted to destroy it," he said slowly.

"Yes she did but as I said. Not today" he stood up straighter. "Now come along Sunniva. I want to go to one more place before I take you home"

Picking up Onyx, I kissed Sirius and Remus on the cheek goodbye. They both looked at me sadly. I in a way was sad to be leaving. Here at Grimmauld, I felt the safest I've ever been. Safe from everything that I knew would harm me out there. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Sirius, Remus, and Kreacher hiding from what awaits me in the future.

I don't want to be Death Eater and Dumbledore taking me from the school, sending me back home... He and signed the fate that will become me. I am of age now. I no longer have the trace. I can perform the unforgivables without the Ministry never needing to know as they can't get me for doing magic.

Taking Dumbledores arm I felt the pull and we were gone the sound had been quiet this time.

My feet hitting the ground, I looked up at the house I had only lived in for a short period of time. My father's home.

Dumbledore motion to the door. "Come along now"

Following him up the path, new weeds were sprouting up everywhere trying to poke through the old wet and soggy weeds from the seasons before. Needing to be pulled. At least they weren't very big due to it being spring. He pulled his wand out pointing at the door and we went inside.

Layers of dust coated everything. White sheets had been tossed over the furniture. Dull sun rays came through the drapes showing the amount of dust that had accumulated in the air as well.

There was a small foul odor drifting from the kitchen.

Moldy bread and vegetables laid on the counter with something that I assumed was milk, it was clumpy, crusty, and flaking everywhere when I picked it up flipping it in the sink.

"That's nasty" I grimaced. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the mess disappeared.

"Ahggggg!!!"

A small skinny and frail looking elf came charging into the room holding an iron poker. It clanked heavily against the once white marble tiles as the elf dropped it. He threw himself at my feet.

"Mistress Sunniva!"

Taking a closer looked I gasped.

"Ralphy!" I bent down picking him up. He was so light. Just skin and bones. "Merlin's beard what has happened to you?" I sat him up on the counter checking him all over.

Ralphys skin was black and blue in old and fresh new bruises. His skin was a palish yellow, small cuts were scabbed over and deep gashes were crusty with infection.

"Oh, what has he done to you!" I cried out. "Dumbledore I need to fix him," I said quickly, tears filling my eyes.

"While you tend his wounds I will take a look around," Dumbledore said, I watched him leave the room. Turning to the old elf I caressed his cheeks.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of him! How could he do this to you! You poor thing. Oh, Ralphy I should have tried to get to you. I am so so sorry!" I cried, taking my wand and getting to work.

"Ralphy is glad Mistress is home. Master comes here every few days. Ralphy is scared and he hides but master doesn't like Ralphy to hides and so he punishes Ralphy"

Anger boiled more and more the more he told me what my father has done to him.

He will pay for hurting him so badly. I won't stand for it. I won't!

"Mistress Sunniva?" Ralphy said hesitantly. I looked down at him. "Ralphy is be needing to get something but Ralphy will be back" he snapped his fingers disappearing then popping right back in.

He held an old yellowish envelope out to me. I took it.

It was my mother's handwriting. It was addressed to me.

Tearing it open I sat up on the counter. Reading it.

_________________________

_Sunniva,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am dead and that your father has taken you back to London._

_My darling Sunshine. My sweet girl. You are probably learning about yourself and finding that your life was never happy not supposed to be filled with love and_ _cherished_ _._

_I've tried to protect you the best I can but even I knew one day he would return. I knew the moment we left that awful place that he would come back and you would be dragged there as the gift John always wanted you to be._

_I know I tried and tried many times to teach you_ _Divination_ _. To teach you control of your visions. I knew it would be used as a weapon the moment they become stronger. My darling girl you mustn't let that happen. You mustn't cave into that dark part of you I've kept you out of for so long._

_Fight them back the best you can. Do not become one of them. That will be your ultimate undoing. Do not become one of them. Your curse will make you the ultimate killer. You're a seer cursed with blood magic. Blood magic that has given you stronger abilities than most witches and wizards._

_One day when the time comes that magic will consume you whether you want it to or not. You can be on the opposing side and you will fall into dark waters. You will turn on your friends and everyone you love._

_My sweet Sunniva._

_If you are reading this then my worst fears for you has become a reality._

_You must take yourself out of the equation. You can not live in this world, you will wreak havoc. You will destroy families and wipe out so many people and you will have no control._

_You may learn control now but you will lose it all in the end. They always do._

_There is a reason why Seers stay away from blood magic. There is a reason why seers are killed if they become cursed. I've hidden and protected you because I was selfish. I had wanted you and instead I've given you a life where you will know nothing but pain and misery._

_You must wipe yourself from everyone to keep them safe. The moment you learn control of your third eye... Is the moment so many people will be doomed._

_Do not let him have that. He may treat you well now, explain his family relation. Protect you and show you that he cares but he does not. He made you this way._

_He made you what you are all because of the seer blood that runs in my veins._

_Find Lucius Malfoy. He's your Godfather. He'll help you. He will protect you and he will finish you. He knows that one day you can not go on._

_Don't risk it._

_I love you so much. So much Sunniva. I will always be with you. I'll wait for you in the light. I'll wait as long as it takes._

_Mother._

_________________________

_She wants me to kill myself?!_

Why couldn't she have just killed me! Why let me have a life believing I could be saved? I could be happy!

Tears filled my eyes, not of sadness but pure anger! Of rage! Looking back down at it I read again.

Lucius my Godfather?

Why didn't he tell me!

"Ralphy?" I asked slowly. The frail elf looked up at me. "Why are you just now giving me this?"

The little elf took a sharp intake of breath. Then with trembling hands, he wrung them against his raggedy gown.

"Mistress Melissa told me not to give it to you until you are of age but Ralphy had not seen you till now. Master has banned Ralphy from ever leaving the house." He said. I moved just slightly and he flinched making a nervous squeak.

"Oh, Ralphy I'm not going to hit you! I would never!" I said shocked. Ralphy nodded his head.

"Ralphy knows that... Ralphy is just scared that is all."

Dumbledore came back into the room."I feel you should look around and see if you can find anything of value."

Shoving the letter into my bag, I went straight to my room first.

It was clean... Spotless clean.

Everything the way I left it when I left for Hogwarts two years ago. Stepping forward I touched the quilt my mother had made me. I folded it quickly up. Go to my closet yanking my trunk out. I emptied it and began throwing things inside.

Things that were of importance to me.

Shrinking the trunk, I tucked it into my bag. Grabbing several duffle bags from the bottom of the closet.

"Alright! House hunting... I am going to tear this place apart." I said out loud.

I went to my father's room first. I opened his closet pulling many boxes from shelves out digging through them.

Family photos, artwork, and spellbooks.

Ditching the useless thing I stuffed as many things as I could into my bag. Grabbing the men's clothes with tags I sized them up shoving them into the bags.

Remus could do with new clothes and well it's not like my father has been using them. They have tags!

It wasn't until I was down in the basement of the house that I found items of use.

Research books, dark arts, seers, maledictus, and books so forbidden they weren't even available in the restricted section at Hogwarts.

One book in particular made me angry. An old journal stuffed full of paper clippings, ribbons, twigs, and leaves. This was my mother's. It was the one thing she felt hidden from me. Never allowed me to see.

It was a record book on me. My behaviors, my dreams, my vitals. She was documenting everything about me.

The more I looked the more I hated her. She didn't love me. If she loved me she wouldn't have allowed this to happen to me! She would have protected me or better yet rid me herself!

I shoved it into my bag. Flicking my wand everything down here was shrunk and tucked away. Everything would be leaving with me.

Dumbledore was waiting patiently in the foyer. I held my hand up, I went straight to the back yard.

The Snakewood tree I had brought here was going home with me. This was what he wanted. I was taking it. Pointing my wand at it, I pulled it from the ground.

Dumbledore came out to see what I was doing.

"A tree?" He asked.

"Not just a tree professor. The snakewood tree cut from the tree grown in IIvermorny from the wand of Salazar Slytherin." The baby tree was then shrunken. I picked it up, holding it gently.

"Curious thing to have" he smiled at me.

"I'm ready to go professor," I said. Ralphy was watching me from the window. I waved at him.

I made a promise. My father would pay.

' _CRACK_!'

Upon arrival at the Manor. I handed him the few bags I gathered that I wanted Remus to have. He promised to get them to him. Dumbledore had dropped me off very far away from the house. I had to walk to get there. It took me longer than it should have. As I had to keep leaning over to catch my breath.

Now I know I'm not out of shape but whatever this is, was taking a huge toll out of me.

Right as I opened the door Narcissa was on me, pulling me into a hug. I pushed her back. Shaking my head I went straight to my room. Putting a spell in place I locked it up.

_____

"Sunniva?" Narcissa had knocked for the fourth time since I arrived. I would not answer her.

The letter my mother wrote to me laid on the bed in front of me. I could not stop staring at the words ' _Find Lucius Malfoy. He's your Godfather. He'll help you. He will protect you and he will finish you. He knows that one day you can not go on.'_

Why didn't he tell me? My godfather? He'll finish me?

What is Lucius supposed to kill me? Is that why he kept me around? Because my psycho mother told him to? Was that why he adopted me? So he could easily kill me more?

Nothing was making sense and quite frankly I was tired of it all. At this rate, I would end right back into Saint Mungos as a permanent resident.

"Sunniva please come out! I beg of you" Narcissa yelled through the door.

Finnly and Daisy popped in with Winky.

All three elves frowned at me. I held the letter out to Daisy. She was the one who could read. I didn't know if Winky could or couldn't.

Daisy read it out loud.

"Oh, my poor mistress!" Finnly cried. "Mistress Melissa so evil! No" he threw himself on the floor wailing.

"Get up Finns. It's okay. Don't act like that" I whispered. Brushing my tears off my cheeks. I may have cried out of anger the first time. Now I was purely crying because my heart was breaking further.

I wanted Severus. I wanted him to hold me and I knew I couldn't have him. It wasn't fair. Now knowing this... It was unfair to him to make him think he could have a future with me.

I was going to have to die eventually and well... I had a feeling that would be very soon.


	42. FortyTwo- Fighting the sickness

Alright, I'll admit it. I got the flu. That's what this is. I'll just go downstairs casually ask Narcissa for a potion to clear it right up. I can do this no biggie.

It's not like I've been forcefully ignoring her for two days straight. Her or Lucius.

Lucius on the other hand was being a bit easier on trying to talk to me. He came up twice. Once to see what was wrong the second to tell me he has all the time in the world to talk and he'll wait until I'm ready. After about the hundredth time not really but it felt like it of Narcissa knocking she finally gave up.

Pulling the crumpled letter out from under my pillow and my mother's journal I pulled on some leggings and going barefoot down the stairs.

Lucius was in his study. I tapped on the door. He looked up, he was a little messy he sat his glass of whiskey down.

It's a little early to be drinking...

"Good morning Sunniva" he greeted taking a seat on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him.

I took to taking the armchair across from him. He raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Pulling the letter out I passed it to him. It's now or never might as well just get this over with so it's not bothering me anymore.

"Ah" he pinched the bridge of his nose, tossing his hair back from his face. He pulled a black ribbon out from his shirt pocket and tying it back.

"Explain" I whispered feeling the burn in my nose. I was going to end up crying...

"It's true. I am your Godfather but I didn't see the point in telling you simply because it was insignificant to how I saw you." He said looking sincere.

"No Lucius. No that's not bothering me. Address that bit where she says you know I can't go on... where... She says you'll take care of me"

"Sunni -"

"NO!" I screamed feeling the tears. "No!" I was losing it. All my self-control. "Did you adopt me just so you can kill me easily? Did you just do that because my psychotic mother wants you to murder me! I've never asked for this Lucius! I... I thought you. I thought you loved me!" clutching at my chest, a scream escaped my lips. I was shaking. Lucius stood up to touch me and without thinking I had shoved so hard that he flew back laying on his desk.

"Merlin!" He groaned. Sitting up rubbing his head. He looked at me like I was crazy.

Narcissa ran into the room looking frantic. From me to Lucius her hand rose to her mouth. I dropped my arms to my side. "I'm s-sorry" I stammered. "I didn't... I didn't mean to do that"

"I know" Lucius groaned. "It's your curse growing stronger. You don't need a wand to do magic Sunniva. Being a seer and a Maledictus. That's quite enough to make anyone's body go haywire. To top it off you have to learn to control your emotions. You're going to seriously hurt someone eventually."

I collapsed back onto the sofa. Curling into myself. "I don't u-understand what I did to deserve t-this" I cried into my knees. Narcissa sat down beside me. Lucius came onto my other side. Rubbing my back, I felt queasy.

Narcissa had a vase right under me just as I let loose. I breathed heavily groaning. "Okay, so I may have been sick for a bit. I think I contracted the flu or something on top of the stomach bug at school."

They both looked at me sadly. "It happens. Draco came home once and he was sick for a month before he got better" Narcissa said. "I'll go on a run and get you something from Diagon Alley. I'll be back as soon as I can"

Lucius stayed beside me. "Sunniva I would never kill you. I never intended too" he said softly. I looked up into his grey eyes. He lightly smiled at me. He was uncomfortable I could tell. "Your mother was sick Sunni. John had made her very ill, I don't think she fully had understood what she wanted in the end. Her brain was muddled up. There are other ways we can help you that doesn't involve murdering you"

"So you adopted me..." I trailed off.

"I adopted you because you've always been apart of this family from the moment you were born into this world. I have always loved you like a daughter. Loved you the way a father should have. I was so upset when you were taken away. Narcissa had just found she was pregnant with Draco when you left. I wanted you two to grow up together. Your mother wanted that too but circumstances wouldn't allow it."

I looked around the room right at the dragon painting Lucius stood up going to it. "Your mother sent me many paintings. She sent me many of your mindless drawings. They are my most prized possessions. Your earliest little scribbles had a place beside Draco's on the walls. As you started to show more talent your paintings made their way onto this wall, in the foyer, and any place I had space for them." He came back to me. "Sunniva you didn't know it then but you always had a place in this family reserved just for you. I knew one day you would come back and Narcissa was always hoping you'd find your way back to us. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked.

Lucius let out a small chuckle. "No Sunniva. I will not kill you not will anyone else. I won't allow it. I'd lock you away in a tower far away from people. Killing you would be like killing Draco. I can not imagine it and it hurts me just thinking about it so enough of this. You're safe here."

He stood back up going to his desk. "Go grab your paint. I think we should add another portrait to these walls and I think it would help you greatly if you get your mind out of this. Your mother was sick that is all."

__________

Severus had arrived at the manor clearly upset. I was sitting in Lucius's study painting when he came in. Lucius stood up I almost screamed at him but thought better of it. "Sunni?" He asked slowly. Surprised at seeing me here. I waved to him awkwardly. He might have kissed my head goodbye but we can't just ignore how things ended. Dumbledore had caught us. He had forbidden us to be together.

"She arrived two days ago" Lucius explained. "I still haven't gotten the story but for now it's off the table for discussion."

"Why?" Severus asked. Lucius picked my mother's letter up off his desk. He looked to me for approval. I nodded my head. There are no secrets between Severus and I at least on my part.

Severus took the letter reading it. He turned to me looking like he had just gotten his heart ripped right from his chest.

"You're not going to do that again," Severus said with a forceful venomous voice. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you two something..." Severus looked at him shaking his head. Lucius closed his mouth looking irritated. "Okay, Severus. Why are you here?"

Severus looked at Lucius and then at me. "I have no idea why I came here. It was simply as I suppose our friendship came into play and I needed someone I could trust" he said. Lucius ushered him to do tell what it was "Potter the little sneak had evaded my memories in the Pensieve. I had not thought about removing them as I was in a hurry to attend to an urgent matter" he looked at me continuing "Your friend Graham Montague somehow ended stuck in a toilet on the upstairs floor confused."

"How did that happen?" I asked shocked.

Severus shrugged. "No idea" he then explained to me how he reacted to finding Harry. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"You threw a jar of cockroaches at Harry?!" I shouted.

"Do not shout" he said in a warning tone. I crossed my arms huffing. Then he passed me a letter. "However as much as I distaste Potter. I understand he is your friend. Here" he pulled a letter from his robes. "I got this from him begging me to bring it to you."

Lucius excused himself.

I took the letter staring down at it and then placing it inside my pocket. "Thank you, Sev. Now I don't like prying in on your life. I know you like to keep things to yourself and I respect it but Severus-" I looked up at him, grabbing his hands. "Please show me those memories let me understand you better."

Severus pulled back from me looking irritated. He shook his head.

"Please Severus. You've seen so many awful horrible memories of me. You saw them. You know me. Let me understand you more. You know better than to believe I could ever think less of you" I stood up grabbing his cheeks. I made him look at me. "You know I love you please show me"

Severus looked conflicted, heartbroken, and angry all at the same time as he stared down at me. Then finally he nodded his head. Going to the cabinet on the side he pulled Lucius Pensieve out. Putting his wand tip to his head and pulled a memory out and placed it inside the swirling mist.

Standing up, I looked at him to make sure that this was okay. He brushed my cheek, gripping my neck lightly he pushed my head down into the basin.

_> >>>><<<<<_

_Standing in the middle of the great hall at Hogwarts I notice the four house tables were_ _gone_ _and in their place was about a hundred desks facing the podium. Students sat in them bent low and scribbling away._

_They were taking their owls as I looked more closely. It was a sunny day. Looking more closely at each student I looked for Severus._

_At a table on the right. There was Severus. He was a teenager, scrawny and paler than he is now._   
_With his hair lanky and looking greasy. I stepped closer._

_He had been working with potions earlier that morning. The small potion glimmer was shining lightly on his hair. He had his head bent so low that he was barely half an inch from touching the table. He was doing his examination for Defense against the dark arts._

_I reached out wanting to touch him, to see his eyes. Those eyes I love so much._

_"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor_ _Flitwick_ _. "That means you too,_ _Stebbins_ _! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment!_ _Accio_ _!"_

_Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor_ _Flitwick's_ _outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor_ _Flitwick_ _beneath the elbows, and lifted him back onto his feet_.

_"Thank you," Professor_ _Flitwick_ _panted. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

_Severus_ _was moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. He had a small twitch to him as walked. His hair swaying against his face._

_"Did you like question ten, Moony?" I turned at the sound of Sirius. There he was long dark hair that fell into his eyes. I looked beside him at Remus. He was pale and peaky._

_"Loved it," Remus said briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."_

_"_ _D'you_ _think you managed to get all the signs?" James said mocking concern. James was just as the same as I seen in the photos. Very untidy black hair. Looking just identical to Harry except for the Hazel eyes._

_"I think I did," Remus said seriously. Just as they reached the front doors. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."_

_A small mousy hair boy with a pointed nose looking anxious was standing with the three of them. He didn't laugh at Remus's joke. That must be_ _Wormtail_ _. It kind of looked like him. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"_

_"How thick are you,_ _Wormtail_ _?" James said impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month -_ "

_"Keep your voice down," Remus snapped._

_I looked back at Severus, leaving the four boys. I walked beside him trying to see what he was doing with his exam questions. We were heading towards the lake._

_Severus settled down on the grass in the shadow of some bushes. I sat down next to him. Admiring how serious he was looking with his examination paper._

_The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall was sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water._

_Severus looked up and i finally saw them in his dark inky eyes. They were just as beautiful. Honestly, if I had gone to school with him I would be trying to jump his bones_ _b_ _ut I knew his heart was on Lily. He would have never given me a chance just like he had done to my mom. Lily was his center of attention._

_Severus stood up, putting his paper in his bag. I was quick to keep up with him as he walked across the lawn._

_"All right,_ _Snivellus_ _?"_

_I turned to see James. Severus dropped his bag quickly and had his wand halfway in the air._

_"_ _Expelliarmus_ _!" James shouted._

_Severus's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

_"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Severus, knocking him off his feet as he was diving for his wand._

_I gasped_.

_Students began watching from around them. Some looking apprehensive or entertained. I ran over to Severus who was laying on the ground panting. I glared at James and Sirius as they advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the_ _water's_ _edge as he went._

_"How'd the exam go,_ _Snivelly_ _?" James asked._

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

_Many people laughed. I grew hot in anger. I knew Severus wasn't a popular kid in school but this? This was straight-up bullying!_

_Severus was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. I wanted to help him to curse James and Sirius._

_"You - wait," Severus panted, staring up at James with a face of pure loathing._

_"Wait for what?" Sirius asked coolly. "What're you going to do,_ _Snivelly_ _, wipe your nose on us?"_

_Severus let a stream of words that sounded like him cursing. I rose my eyebrows in surprise. He never cusses! I mean he does sometimes but not really!_

_"Wash out your mouth," James said coldly. "_ _Scourgify_ _!"_

_Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -_

_"Leave him ALONE!"_   
_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair._

_Thick dark red hair that fell to her shoulders... This was Lily. I recognized her from a photo my mom had._

_"All right, Evans?" James asked, he seemed pleasant and mature as he spoke to her._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with pure dislike "What's he done to you?"_

_"Well," James said, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean..."_

_Bastard! Oh, I wish I could bring him back from the dead just so I could kill him with my bare hands. James was an absolute turd!_

_"You think you're funny," she implored coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying_ _toerag_ _, Potter. Leave him alone._ "

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old_ _Snivelly_ _again."_

_I looked at Severus. He was going straight for his wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" Lily said._

_"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said briskly and turned back to Severus. "Oy!"_

_Severus directed his wand at James. A flash of light hit him and a small gash was now on the side of his face._

_Sectum_ Sempra _! He used_ Sectum S _empra_ _!_

_James whirled around and had_ _Severus_ _hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_I felt tears brim my eyes. Oh, my poor Severus. Why would anyone do that to you!_

_Many people in the small crowd that gathered cheered. Sirius, James, and_ _Wormtail_ _roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

_I wanted to hit her. She had found that amusing!_

_"Certainly," James jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up_.

_Sirius yelled "Locomotor mortis!" Severus keeled over again, rigid as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now._

_"I don't need help from filthy little_ _Mudbloods_ _like you!"_

_My eyes widened. Severus..._

_Lily blinked. "Fine. I won't bother you in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you,_ _Snivellus_ _."_

_"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at him, his wand pointed threateningly._

_"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."_

_"What?" James yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"_

_"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away._

_"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"_ _But she didn't look back._ _"What is it with her?" He asked, trying and failing to look as though it was of no real importance to him._

_"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said._

_"Right," James said looking furious. "Right-" There was another flash of light, and Severus was once again hanging upside-down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off_ _Snivelly's_ _pants?"_

_"Hey!" My mother came running down the lawn her wand raised with... She looked familiar "What do you think you're doing James!" Melissa screamed. James turned to her laughing._

_"Come for the show for lover boy have you?" He asked. The second redhead looked up at the boys._

_"Remus! Why aren't you stopping this?!" She yelled at him. Remus sighed and got to his feet._

_"Stop you two. That's enough enjoyment" Remus tucked his book under his arm coming down._

_Sirius groaned. "Come on Luna. You know he deserves it"_

_Luna... That's Helena! She has red hair though!_

_"You deserve to have your face smacked. Picking on Severus again!" Helena yelled._

_"Oy Avery! Don't start on me!" Sirius said puffing his chest out._

_My mother punched James right in the face, he lost his_ _concentration_ _and Severus fell. She ran to him, helping him up with Helena. The two girls glared. "When I tell John and Lucius what you've two been doing again. They will-"_

_"Mel. I got this" Severus whispered to her. She stared up at him her bright green eyes shining._

_"Okay, Sev. If you're sure. I can always catch them on fire later" she grinned at him. Severus smiled at her._

_"Don't let them know you can do_ _wandless_ _magic. That our secret weapon" he poked her nose."_

**_> >>>><<<<<_ **

  
I pulled out. Severus was looking like I had burned him. "My mom saved you?"

"Yeah, and it pissed Lily off to no end at her" Severus grumbled. "Your mother was the only one brave enough to hit Potter and Black."

"Did it look like Sirius..." Severus interrupted me.

"Yeah. It did. Regulus and Sirius Black didn't just fight over their family. Melissa was Regulus's whole world. He was madly in love with her. Sirius had a schoolboy crush on her too. The fights those two would get into... They were hard on each other and James didn't particularly like that her eyes were directed at me when his best friend had eyes for her."

I stared at Severus. Taking a seat. This was a lot to take in. My mother was stuck in a love square more like it. Regulus... Sirius... Severus and my father.

"Your mother meant everything to me Sunni. I feel I should tell you that. I was so blinded by what I felt for Lily that I never gave her a chance above just being her friend. Her protector. Lucius tried many times for me to get on whatever Melissa was feeling but I just couldn't do that. I didn't feel that way for her."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't because Merlin knows this would be very awkward" I muttered rubbing my face. I groaned loudly. "I don't think I can respect Sirius or Remus now for that matter. Not after seeing that"

Severus grabbed my hand very quickly and then forcing me to look at him.

"As much as I despise them Sunniva. Don't see me as just a victim. I started things with them too. Just not as much. I know whatever it is you feel for those two... Is important to you. They at least treat you well and you need that. Whoever it may come from. You need people on your side. Don't push people out because of what happened in the past" he let go of my face. My heart pounding I looked at him curiously.

"I don't understand Severus. You broke up with me or whatever it was we were. We never discussed us before"

He swallowed hard. "No we never did and we never will. You know just as well as I putting a name on what we are will only make it seem less than what it is. What we have is something no one would understand fully. I don't want to put a title on it"

"But you ended it," I whispered feeling that stupid burn happen all over again. I sniffled.

"Because it was necessary Sunniva. We can not continue. It's going to put you and I... Both of us in danger. I can't do that to you and I need to stay focused. You're a distraction I can't afford to lose my life too".

He never gave me time to respond, he rushed out of the house. I stumbled after him. Trying to shift and failing to do so, I tripped down the pavement landing hard on my stomach watching him apperate.

I screamed after him knowing he would never hear me.

Lucius picked me up and cradled me to his chest. "Shh... Let's go back inside. Narcissa is on her way with the medicine"

*** * ***

_________________________

_Sunniva,_

_She tried to offer me a drink. I wouldn't take one but she kept insisting I did. So I took tea. I swear she poisoned it with something. She was making quite the performance doing it. She kept asking me questions like where Dumbledore was and where Sirius was._

_She then told me that all channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts are being monitored. A_ _Floo_ _Network Regulator is keeping watch over every fire in Hogwarts except hers. The Inquisitorial Squad is opening and reading all owl posts entering and leaving the castle and Filch is observing all secret passages in and out of the castle._

_I think she would have continued at it not have been for the twins. They caused total chaos in the school. They had set off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. Dragons of green and gold sparks soared up and down the corridors, setting off loud blasts as they went. They even had Catherine wheels whizzing through the air. Enchanted sparklers writing swear words in midair. Firecrackers exploding like mines everywhere._

_None of them burned out, they were growing stronger by every second! It was so great! Filch and_ _Umbridge_ _couldn't do anything but watch! They almost got hit by one of the wheels. If you tried to freeze them they explode. You can't vanish them either or they would multiply._

_Professor McGonagall had_ _Umbridge_ _come in to take care of one of the dragons_

_Umbridge_ _spent the afternoon running around the school trying to get rid of the fireworks as none of the professors could do it. We all know they could have done it! She_ _ca_ _me out_ _Flitwick's_ _class devilish and covered in soot. He told her he didn't know if he had the authority or not to take care of the sparklers himself._

_I wish you could have been here. It was amazing and I think you would have loved every bit of it_.

_I hope you're doing well and that you at least get this. I had to suck up my pride and beg. Actually beg Snape to bring this to you. I didn't think he would so here's to hope._

_-Harry._

_________________________

  
I smiled down at Harry's letter. He was a cheeseball and I loved it. I would need to somehow get some letters to them without them getting confiscated.

I got up out of bed as I heard cracking sounded from outside. Several people had shown up.

Barefoot and with messy hair I ignored the how must be proper looking for a guest concept that Lucius seemed to have a very touchy feeling about. I just hope they weren't too much of important guests...

There in front of me was Voldemort, John, Wormtail, and Bellatrix.

Meeting her was something I had been dreading not with all the stories I've been told. Not after learning what she had done to Neville's parents.

Knott and Goyle came in just a few seconds after. They looked worn out.

"Ah, my cousin. Come here child" Voldemort grinned. I walked up to him bowing.

"My lord"

"I was hoping you would be here. I thought that foolish old man would keep you hidden." Voldemort continued. "He tends to do things like that"

He was talking about Dumbledore. I wonder how he heard about my leaving Hogwarts?

"Bella this is Sunniva. She's Johns Biological daughter but as you've heard she is Lucius daughter now"

Bellatrix sneered at me. Looking me up and down and to Voldemort's arm around my shoulders, the way his hand was gripping my upper arm. She frowned. Her eyes widening and narrowing at me.

"Don't be rude Bella. This is your niece. Say hello" Voldemort barked.

Bellatrix nodded her head at me in greeting. I had the sickest feeling I would be needing to watch my back around her.

"I'm glad you're here. Come Sunniva. I have something I want you to do. Knott, Goyle, follow quickly now." Voldemort dismissed the others.

Narcissa and Lucius were at the foot of the stairs. Bellatrix went to them but not before shooting me a murderous look.

**_____**

Waving my mask in place, I locked it in. Knott grabbed my shoulder.

"You should be careful now. Choose wisely make sure they're not a half-blood. They must be mudbloods"

I nodded at him.

My black heels clicked against the asphalt as I walked down the street, the lights flickering above me. I fixed my leather jacket collar as I sped my pace up a little more.

Three young boys came up to smelling of alcohol. Clearly drunk off their asses.

"Hey, beautiful... Let's see your face" one of them slurred. Putting my hand to my face, my mask vanished. They stepped back a little. The one to my right leaned for a high five.

"Dats... A cool magic tix" he stumbled over his words. I smiled at him batting my eyelashes.

"I can show you, boys, a better magic trick with my clothes" I whispered, popping the first four buttons off. Showing them more. They nodded greedily. "Good... Good follow me" I beckoned them with my finger, leading them around the corner to Knott and Goyle.

Right as they were out of sight all three boys were imperioed.

Four days later those same three boys had been killed by Muggle police after they attacked a muggle hospital, using their technology and killing over eighty muggles.


	43. FortyThree- About damn time

Taking the snakewood tree outside and I planted it once more. It's been days it's been in my room in a little small pot. It needs to flourish and grow healthy. Lucius was watching me from the window. I looked up at him, glaring.

He turned his back quickly.

That right turn you back on me. Asshole.

"You shouldn't stay angry with him" Goyle grunted. I glared at him too.

"Yeah well, he's making me have a bodyguard. Which is stupid. I can take Bellatrix on. I'm not scared of her. John raised me okay and if I can handle him... Spsh. I can handle miss " _oh dark lord... Oh please. Please rail me on here and now my lord. Im so wet and ho-_ "

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you" Bellatrix hissed through her teeth glaring at me.

I glared back. "Horny and can't contain my- ow!" I held my nose. She had thrown a rock at me. "Real nice Trixy real nice" I groaned.

"You just wait till I get you by yourself you little whore" she sneered. I turned around and wiggled my butt at her.

"Come and get me now." I sang. "Do me a favor and do it. Watch daddy voldy kick your ass too. Think you're his favorite? Guess again bitch. I had the reigns now" I ducked just as she tossed a spell at me. "Ha! Missed bitch" I smirked at her.

"Why you little-"

"BELLA!" Narcissa screamed. "You drop that wand away from my daughter right now or so help me I will kill you myself!"

Bellatrix looked like her world had just crumbled at her feet for a split second. I grinned. "Thanks, mom!" Narcissa held a small smile but she was doing her best to look threatening. Goyle hit me hard in the arm, shaking his head at me.

"Never watching you again. Crabbe can do it. You're a trouble maker. That's what to are" he grunted.

"Proud of it too" I snapped.

Later in the morning before Draco arrived I got a small box wrapped in brown paper. Luckily Winky had gotten the mail this morning as the small package was from Mrs. Weasley.

I have never gotten mail from her before except for one time when she had written to me with Sirius and Remus.

Ripping the paper off and opening it up I found a small chocolate egg decorated in small open books and a piece of paper saying it was filled with enchanted paper birds that recited useful spells.

I quickly wrote a thank you note sending it off with Sam.

It was finally the Easter Holidays. Draco would be studying hard while he's at home as there are only six weeks left until the exams.

The front door opened and I ran down stakes quickly, launching myself into my blonde hair boy's arms. He tumbled to the ground as I clung to him like a monkey.

Draco started laughing loudly. "Someones missed me!"

"Yes, I have! Shocking I know!" I shouted, planting wet sloppy kisses on his face. He shoved me away.

"Ewww don't do that! Mother said you've been sick off the wall lately. I don't want it!" He wiped his face off roughly with his shirt.

"I am feeling a lot better today thank you very much. I doubt that I'm contagious. Nobody has been sick but me. Now mister I demand you hug me properly. It's been so hard without your annoying ass pestering me every second of every day. I dare say it's been lonely. Now." I held my arms out clenching and unclenching my fists. "Hugs!"

He grinned goofily, hugging me tightly. Lucius sat Dracos trunk down by the door.

"Warms my heart but at the same time disturbs me," Lucius said getting whacked in the arm lightly by Narcissa.

"Don't ruin their moment Lucius. They haven't seen each other in over a week. Let them have this first before you start ruining our happiness"

Draco and I snickered looking at our parents. They smiled at us. "Now that I have both of my children home. How about we go all out and have dessert before diner?" Narcissa declared.

"Sweets before vegetables? That won't do Cissy"

We all groaned except for Draco.

"Go away, Bella. You're not wanted right now" I spat at her. "You're worse than a flea.".

Bellatrix snarled at me. I didn't let up.

"Why don't you take your stuff upstairs Draco?" Narcissa asked, already shoving one of his bags in my arms. "Help him"

"Umbridge created a group called the Inquisitorial Squad. It's a select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge." Draco said as we walked up the stair together. "Look she even gave us these!" He pulled a small green badge that looked similar to our prefect badges out. It had a tiny 'I' on it.

"That's nice Draco," I said. He grinned continuing.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Montague were also made part of the squad too but Montague got stuck in a toilet so he's not doing much."

"How is Graham doing?" I asked. I had been worried about him.

"Still confused. He did tell me he was shoved inside the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. He said something about hearing ongoing's in Hogwarts but also somewhere else that sounded like Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley." Draco turned to me stopping. "Don't tell anyone about that."

"Why?" I asked. Draco looked even more serious.

"Just don't please."

"Okay" if he didn't want me to tell then I won't but why would I say anything anyway? Graham was confused and still is. He probably just heard things.

"So listen to this. I went into Snape's office earlier this month and found Potter doing Remedial Potions. Can you believe it? Remedial Potions. I knew he was hopeless. Didn't think he was that hopeless."

"Draco you really need to chill out about Harry. Focus on yourself right now. Your owls are coming up and it's not like I can help you study anymore." I chastised him. He groaned opening his bedroom door he flung himself on his bed sighing loudly.

"I've missed you, baby. I swear I'll never leave you again. I promise"

I watched him amused.

"Draco if I didn't know any better I say you were making a committing relationship with your mattress" I laughed. He looked up at me in all seriousness.

"I'd marry this bed if I could"

*** * ***

_**3 P.O.V.** _

_Sunniva was holding a young Severus, he was gasping for air. One of his bloody hands gripping at his throat while the other grasped Sunniva's face._

_She was screaming for him to stay alive, to keep breathing that she was still here and that she loved him deeply._

_All while a baby screamed in the background in a far off distance and a mother screamed not to kill her son but kill her instead._

_All while a small little boy with dark inky eyes and brownish-black hair looked up at her. "My daddy can be saved. You can save him. He doesn't have to die"_

_Sunniva stared at him, confused. "D-daddy?" She stuttered._

_He smiled up at her. Touching her cheek. "Mummy"_

_Green lights could be seen from all around her, small thuds could be heard as if bodies were dropping to the ground._

_Sunniva screamed out in agony as she held Severus to her, rocking him back and forth. Begging him to stay with her._

_He was already gone._

_And where he laid now laid a motionless John Northmann, his chest ripped open._ _The small boy gone and silence rang in the air worse than death._

"John go and fetch Sunniva. I need her" Voldemort ordered. The Malfoy's were already sitting at the long table. There was a Death Eater meeting going on and Draco had been invited to join in at the big table. Apparently, there was something the Dark Lord wanted to share and Draco was allowed to get to hear it.

As John came into the room he looked at Sunniva who was still lost in her vision she stared out the large window looking over the maze and garden. He growled in disgust. He didn't see what was really so special about her. He had done everything the Dark Lord asked him to. He never refused anything and his own daughter was constantly refusing and getting away with it. Now here she is daydreaming when she was supposed to be downstairs minutes ago!

He had enough. Instead of waiting for her to snap out of it, he grabbed her by the scruff her neck harshly, bending her over like a dog in trouble he dragged her to the dining room where everyone was.

They all looked up at him curiously. He took his foot and kicked her hard, she fell on to her stomach. Sunniva's eyes glazed over to pure black. Draco jumped back. He watched those beautiful green eyes disappear. Severus leaned forward. Willing himself to stay sitting. To stay down. Not to get involved.

A snarl escaped her lips. Bellatrix looked down at her. Looking to finally having liked something about her. Finding her not to be miss perfect after all. John was stupid and did not prepare himself.

He grabbed her up and struck her across the face not realizing that Sunniva had lost all control.

Her claws grew out and in one quick swift motion, they had slashed Johns's throat. Spraying her face with blood. She grinned licking her lips.

Voldemort began laughing loudly and the other Death Eaters followed suit but Sunniva was not finished. Her Lynx wanted out. Wanted to finish him off.

Wanted to taste him...

Draco cowered back as Sunniva's hand plunged right into John's chest, a sickening crunch and rip sounding loudly through the room caused the laughing to cease immediately. Even Voldemort started looking disturbed.

A loud snarl came from deep in Sunniva's chest, pulling with all her might, John's chest ripped open the little life he had him left instantly as she yanked his heart right out holding it in her hand.

Licking her lips, she stared down at it.

"Is she going to do what I think she is?" Bellatrix's asked loudly to Narcissa.

Severus wanted to get up and stop her but he could not. Sunniva brought the beating heart that slowly stopped pulsating to her lips, biting down into it.

Everyone watched her devour the heart greedily as she moaned in delight, she licked her fingers, blood dripping down her chin she grinned at everyone as scratchy screeching voice sounding out when she spoke.

"So good... Who's next?"

Voldemort's laugher rang through the room. He was so full of joy having watched that even if it was one of the most disgusting things he has ever seen someone do that didn't include making a Horcrux.

Draco almost vomited as others began to forcibly laugh. They did not find that amusing one bit.

Sunniva's eyes landed on the lurking Peter Pettigrew. He squeaked when he noticed her staring.

In a flash, she was on top of the table making several people jump back as she ran down the long length lunging as if she was on four legs right at him. He screamed, shifted, and ran under a cabinet.

Sunniva screamed hitting the cabinet begging him to come out and play.

"Sunniva!" Voldemort called out to her. Severus and Lucius shared a look, both swallowing hard. She was making them both anxious there was no denying it. They didn't want this for her. No matter how much they hated John. They didn't want her to be the one to kill him. They knew it would destroy her mentally and emotionally.

John after all was the man who raised her and who she loved no matter how much grief and pain he had caused her.

She looked at Voldemort giving up on trying to kill Wormtail. "Come here, child." The chair next to him slid out.

She walked over to him grudgingly. Sitting down, she looked at Severus something inside her snapping in place she calmed down instantly. Her green eyes returning. She looked down at her hands startled.

Severus wanted at the moment more than anything to take her in his arms and protect her. Seeing her like this was breaking him further inside. Being away from her was hurting him enough. He missed her greatly. Missed her touch and her warmth that she happily shared with him. He missed waking up to her and her insistence to cuddle first thing every single morning. He didn't want this for her. He wished with his whole heart that he could shield and protect her at this very moment. To keep his sunrise shining brightly with love.

Sunniva had not realized what she had done. He willed her not to look around the room but she did anyway.

Turning she looked behind her on the floor where John laid lifeless and cold, his blood pouring all over the floor.

Her bright green eyes grew wide, a small squeak escaping her, she looked into the window catching sight of her reflection she screamed in horror.

"Yes you seemed to have finally killed the pest," Voldemort said proudly appraising her up and down. Looking at her greedily with much more than approval.

"About damn time too" Narcissa muttered loudly.


	44. FortyFour- Come again?

Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey had been brought into the Death Eaters. They haven't gotten marks for they haven't earned them but they were trying their best to get his approval. Draco and I were sitting in front of the fireplace in one of the sitting rooms with them. They were telling us what it was they were doing and how difficult they found some of the tasks to be.

Marcus was the. one who worried me greatly. He had found this all to enjoying where Adrian did not. He was forced by his father's hand to join. I was beginning to think that maybe all of us Slytherins had very crappy fathers except for Lucius of course. He didn't want this for any of us nor did Theo's dad. He was the only one who wouldn't allow his son to come here to the manor as the rest of the parents did.

"Pansy wrote to me. She asked me if he was really back" Marcus said, pulling the letter out. He passed it to Draco's outstretched hand.

"Yeah she's been doing the same to me but she beats around the question." Adrian shrugged. "She's been driving me crazy. I won't accept her letter anymore. She's annoying. Constantly whining about every little thing as if I can do something about it. I'm not at Hogwarts, I left"

Draco scoffed. "You didn't tell her did you?" He asked looking at Marcus. He shook his head.

"Are you kidding? I would never. She can't keep secrets. She is as much as a blabbermouth as a Hufflepuff." Marcus grunted. Draco. turned to me.

"Did you write Potter back or are you finally seeing sense?" He grinned.

"Draco you think by now you would understand that I am friends with Harry," I said quietly.

His eyes grew wide. I furrowed my eyebrows turning around to see what he was staring at. Bellatrix was looming in my face. Grinning madly.

"Potter? Harry Potter?" She asked sweetly.

I grimaced at her. "Yeah. What of it Bella?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing... Nothing at all" she turned on her heel leaving the room. I looked back at Draco. He was looking like he would be sick now.

"I have a feeling nothing good would come of that" he whispered. I couldn't help but agree.

Even if Voldemort has asked me to do things. I don't think he would be happy knowing I was truly friends with Harry. He wanted him dead.

He wanted to use everything against Harry. I knew that very well and yet here I was no doubt going to be punished for slipping up. Draco kept apologizing for the rest of the day not seeing her.

"Stop apologizing. She's very quiet. You never know when she's around Draco" I said for the thirtieth time that day.

It wasn't until mid-evening the following day that I was summoned to the Riddle house.

Voldemort was pacing the floor. Lucius kept his hand on my shoulder. The fear was rolling off him.

Draco had told them what Bellatrix had overheard. They didn't want me out of their sight and Lucius had gotten lucky that he was the one to bring me here.

I never tried apparating by myself ever since I splinched. I've been too terrified to try it again.

"Ah. Good, you're here. Kneel Sunniva." Voldemort commanded.

Dropping to my knees quickly I placed my palms flat against the filthy hardwood floors. "My lord?" I bowed my head.

With no warning, I was sent on my back. Withering in pain I screamed loudly, my throat constricting, I struggled to breathe.

Bellatrix was laughing madly. I could hear her and that sniffling rat Wormtail.

"Harry Potter a friend?" Voldemort spat his beady red eyes in my face. I heaved heavily.

"You w-wanted that m-my l-lord" I wheezed. He shook his head slightly.

"I did but y denied me so that endeavor had been abandoned now I hear you're going behind my back once more for that boy" his hand wrapped around my neck heaving me up to my feet I squealed. "I think Bellatrix wants to play a little with you Sunniva. I think I'll let her" he seethed.

Holding my whimpering in, he tossed me back hard. I slid on the rubble getting to my feet. I smacked Lucius' hands away as he tried to help.

"No Father." Taking a deep breath I looked at him. "No"

Once standing, I pulled my wand out. "Alright, Bella. Come on." I urged. I waved her to me. She stepped around him. Having a wobble to her step as she got closer.

Wormtail had struck me in the back of the head. I whipped around to attack him, his twitchy nose was the last thing I saw.

My vision had gone out as I fell to the floor.

**_____**

Bellatrix had me back where it all began for me after the graveyard. I was in the dungeon again.

In the same area, chained to the wall like a wild animal. I screamed. Yanking at the chain. It rattled loudly clanking against the stones.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled. "I am not a wild beast! I don't deserve this you whorish bitch!"

Bellatrix crackle rang out and she opened the gate. Tossing a mirror at me. "Look at your beautiful face kitten. I say you are a beast"

Gone was my smooth untouched skin. I was now covered in cuts, scrapes, and what oddly looked like the word beast carved into my cheek. I pushed the tears down. I would not give her that satisfaction. This could be fixed, it had to be. I refuse to accept her mutilation on my face!

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked, licking her teeth looking proud.

"Yeah, thanks Bella" I grinned at her. Her face dropped and she snarled, flicking her wand she released the chains.

"I would have done it while you were awake but he wouldn't allow me. He said it was better this way. So you didn't shift and tear me apart as you did to your poor Daddy. I rather liked him you know. John was fun" She crackled.

"Let me give you some advice Bellatrix. If you think for a second you have done anything to get back into his good grace you are sorely mistaken. He may have let you have your fun for now but don't think he's going to let you get away with it. He'll punish you and when he does I'll be-" I grabbed her chin. "I'll be sitting at his side, watching."

She reached to grab me, I. swatted her hand away. Grabbing her neck, I slammed her hard against the stone wall. I bent low to her face, hovering over her lips. "You're nothing but an object with legs to spread. To spill in and spoil. You'd do well to remember that the next time you think you rat me out"

I released her. She was breathing hard, spitting on the ground, she tossed her wild hair back and rushing up the stairs. I went after her yanking my wand from Wormtails grip, I smacked him in the face. Shoving him.

"Get out." I barked. "You sneaky little rat. You murdering, ugly little shit" I kicked at him again. "OUT WITH YOU!"

Wormtail scrambled to his feet running out of the living room. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for me. Narcissa had many vials of potions sitting on the table ready to apply to my face.

"Severus brought these, Said they would get rid of the scarring." She said softly opening them. I sat down nodding to her to proceed.

As if it were. only yesterday Severus had dumped the same potion on my hand, I bit my lips from crying out in pain.

*** * ***

Being in my room all day, I refused to leave. My stomach was churning, The realization of the past few days were sitting in. John, dead and bleeding out on the white immaculate tiles of the manor, his chest ripped open. Me being covered in his blood and a small boy looking like Severus was stuck in my head.

I was finally facing my problems, and I was dying inside slowly over it. I had killed my father. The. man who raised me. I shouldn't feel so guilty but I do. I felt absolutely horrified by what I had done. This was worse than how I felt when I killed that poor muggle woman or playing a part in those three muggle boys being killed. If killing John, someone I hated and held hardly any love if no love at all was affecting me this hard?

Well, I would hate to think about how it's going to affect me when the truth comes out... about when I finally play a part in killing someone I truly love.

This little boy though, the boy with Severus' eyes. I continued to draw him out in the book in my lap. I was falling in love with this little boy who didn't even exist. I wanted to help and protect him.

"Sunni?" Looking up at the doorway I smiled faintly at Meghan. She smiled back but it hadn't reached her eyes. Not like they normally do. She sat down beside me on the bed peering at the sketchbook in my hands.

"Whos the little boy?" Meghan asked. "Kind of looks like a mini Severus"

I fumbled with the side pages staring hard at them. "I think it's his son" I whispered. Meghan snapped her eyes up to me.

"His son?" She repeated. "His son? He doesn't have a son"

"Not yet at least. At least I think so. I've been seeing this little boy so much for almost a year now. He just keeps showing up in my visions. He's there and it's driving me absolutely mad! It wasn't until a few days ago when I had a vision of Severus..." I trailed off finding this hard to discuss. This was the third vision I had of Severus dying and it broke me every single time as if it was truly happening. "Anyways the boy said to save his daddy. He put his hand on my face and called me Mummy Meghan. He called me mummy and it got me thinking. What if I'm going to have Severus' child? What if... What if.."

My hand went to my stomach. I've been so sick lately. So tired, exhausted, backaches from hell. Nausea that comes and goes whenever it pleases. It was an itching thought but it was there just poking out from behind the bushes.

Meghan jumped up looking crazed. "Merlin's saggy balls!" She gasped.

"Really Meghan? Saggy balls?" I asked. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Well, that's a lot to take in Sunniva! You being pregnant with our potion master's baby!"

"Be quiet!" I hissed. "I don't know for sure you idiot. Don't shout that so loudly"

That's just what I need that snooping Bella to hear. Give Voldemort another reason to torture me. She frowned "yeah sorry... Sunni. But" she began to grin broadly. "I bet you got wonderful grades"

_This girl..._

"Sit down Meghan. Do you know the spell? You worked in the hospital wing" I asked. I was hoping she did.

"No sorry I don't" Meghan frowned. "But Sunni? I thought you were on that potion that you take once a year" She looked at me confused. I stared back at her mirroring the same expression.

It was a long shot but it would explain so much. I sigh deeply. "I am Megs. I am on that but I can't help but wonder if something had happened to it or if it was a bad batch that I had or what." I caressed my stomach.

I was only seventeen. I was just a kid myself but a small part of me couldn't help but find that if I was pregnant it would be a good thing. One day I would be gone. I couldn't be here and having a child would mean I could leave apart of me here with Severus. He wouldn't be alone.

He would have a child. A child that would love him dearly just as I do.

"Sunni don't go there in your thoughts" Meghan whispered grabbing my hand. "I went there with Lee before and it's not pretty. Okay, don't do that to yourself. You still have time. We both do"

"But what if I don't Meghan? What if this is happening for a reason" I asked feeling my eyes sting from trying to hold back the tears. "Wouldn't it be great to leave a part of me behind? For him?"

She frowned deeply. "Yes it would be but Prof- Severus may not feel that way Sunniva. He may think it's a bitter reminder of what he's lost." She pulled me to her, kissing my temple. "Sunni love, you may not even be pregnant. How about we go to Narcissa and ask her to take you to Saint Mungo's. I would go but I can't. I've been tasked again."

Pulling away she helped me stand. "Let's go see Narcissa. She will help I'm sure"

We didn't get far, Nagini and Voldemort were here. Meghan shifted quickly, I almost lost my balance on the stairs as she shot down them, rearing back and striking Nagini.

The two large snakes wrapped around each other in a heated battle. I screamed at them to stop. They wouldn't listen Voldemort was growing more irritated by the second watching them. He looked at me hissing.

He wanted me to shift and get involved.

Stopping myself from touching my stomach I rushed down the stairs lunging into my Lynx.

Four paws slamming against the pristine white tiles, two cracked on impact. I roared.

The two snakes hesitated. Slamming another paw down I shrieked so loud the all the sounds in the Manor seemed to have stopped. Ceasing to exist.

Draco pounded down the stairs quickly with Marcus Flint. They both froze on the spot staring at the mess I was involved in at the foot of the stairs. It seemed I had caught everyone's attention in the manor at that moment as whoever was currently here was now in the room with us all.

"Shift back girls" Voldemort hissed angrily. Meghan shifted first and after a few extra snarls at Nagini from me, I shifted back. Clutching the railing, breathing heavily. I was faint and queasy.

"What is the matter with you?" Voldemort snarled grabbing Meghan by her hair. Meghan didn't make a sound. She stared at him heatedly. Then with a shaking hand, she pointed at Nagini.

"That is my mother" She whispered. "That is Emma Carrow"

Voldemort let her go, she dropped but stood back up quickly. I held my hand out for her to take. Voldemort bent down asking Nagini if she remembered anything. Asking her if Meghan looked familiar to her. It was only then that Nagini had indulged him that Meghan did look a little familiar but she was older, much older than the person Nagini had remembered.

All this had done was break my heart further for Meghan and for myself.

Was this really what was waiting for us in the years to come?

To forget everyone we love? We care about? To wander the world forever alone. From the things Meghan had told me about her mother, it's hard for me to believe that this is what came of her. To be a pet, a bonded pet to a monster. I couldn't imagine ever being a bonded pet to someone such as Voldemort. It was unthinkable, it sounded like a tragedy. It sure looked like a tragedy.

Seeing Meghan so heartbroken as she looked at Nagini I wanted to find out more than ever now. If I was in fact pregnant.

"My L-Lord?" I stuttered. I took a deep breath. Get a grip Sunniva! You can't afford to fuck this up right now! His red eyes turned on me looking at me curiously. "M-Meghan and I were going to go out today and scope for some new recruits. I was just wondering if whatever she needed to do could be put on hold? I am afraid I really do need her help." Meghan's grip tightened on me.

I had not talked to her about this and I was praying to whatever was out there that this didn't backfire on her.

"Surely someone else can help?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes someone else could but I really doubt that young men would take to Yaxley or Goyle. Meghan and I are a team my Lord, We work well together and we have the young faces and the sex appeal that can work well in your favor. If you would just allow me this, my lord. Please?"

With my heart pounding hard in my chest, I felt sweat bead on my back. This could go very wrong or this could go very right. He was a smart man but he was also rather dumb.

"If you must" He agreed to wave us off quickly. Meghan latched on to me tightly. Walking past Narcissa I ushered her to come along with us. She followed.

Once In her room, I shut the door silencing the room quickly.

"Narcissa- mom," I said softly. She seemed to gather this was very important. "I need your help. I need to go to saint mungos"

Narcissa blinked at me a few times and then at Meghan she was fumbling with sleeves. " Why do I need to take you to Saint Mungos?" She asked.

"Imayormaynotbepregnantandineedtogotofindout" I said so quickly.

"Come again?" Narcissa spluttered. "You may or may not be what?"

Unable to get the words out Meghan did a swooping over my stomach.

"P-Pregnant?!" She stammered. Her eyes going as wide as saucers. She didn't wait for me to confirm. She grabbed mine and Meghan's shirts yanking us out of the room and straight down to Lucius's study.

She shoved Meghan in first roughly, throwing floo powder down. Big green flames consumed her as Narcissa said "Saint Mungo's check-in"

She turned to me, pushing me in more gently and doing the same. I coughed and spluttered. My feet smacking the ground, I walked out of one of the many fireplaces dusting soot off me. Meghan was looking very out of place watching the fireplaces for us.

Narcissa came out grabbing us both. "Let go quickly. Quickly"

She wasn't even taking a moment to process this at all. She was on a mission and that mission was me. At least she was being nicer about yanking me around. Poor Meghan looked like she might get strangled by her own collar any second now.

We were right across from the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor where I had stayed once before.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy!" a young blonde witch scrambled into a standing position from her desk. I looked at the sign above her.

**'Maternity ward'**

I had no idea this was even here... Then again I wasn't particularly allowed to wander on this side so I didn't.

"Is Healer Tomas in?" Narcissa asked. The young blonde looked down at something on her desk.

"Y-yes" she stuttered. I looked at Meghan. Narcissa has this girl quivering in pure terror.

"Then fetch him" Narcissa snapped. The girl jerked, knocking things off her desk as she scrambled to get away and disappearing behind a door.

"Uh, mom?" I asked slowly. She looked at me smiling. "Why is she so afraid of you?"

Narcissa only smiled broader. "My secret," she said as the door opened back up.

An old balding very thin man with striking gold eyes came out holding a clipboard. He took a look at all of us then put his focus fully on Narcissa.

"Oh itz so gut to zeez youz again. How iz jung Drago?" He said in a heavily thick German accent. Narcissa beamed.

"He's a young man of fifteen now. Looks just like his father. Sunniva darling come here" she motion me forward. "This is Healer Tomas. He delivered Draco"

The old man held his hairy hand out for me to shake. "Hello," I greeted.

"Oh whoz iz dis?" He smiled warmly at me.

"This is my daughter Sunniva." Narcissa then pointed at Meghan "and that's my other daughter Meghan"

Meghan and I both beamed brightly at her calling Megs her daughter.

Meghan wiped under her eyes so quickly I was surprised I had even seen it. She shook Healer Tomas hand.

"Come along now Girlz veve can tolk in private"

He lead us to his office. Narcissa then explained why we were here.

"Yez okayz vell. Sooni, youz schwester and your mutter can come too. Letz go to dis voom on da uter side"

What the hell did he say?

Following him regardless of my not understanding completely he opened a door. It was a small examination room with a projector and a white sheet hung up.

He motion for me to hop up on the bed. Meghan took one side and Narcissa took the other side.

"Lift up zee shirt"

Lifting my shirt up he pressed his wand tip to my stomach. _"_ _Homenum_ _Reveilio_ _"_

A cooling sensation emitted in my stomach spreading to my feet and then a tiny white light was glowing brightly.

I stared down at it my jaw-dropping. Narcissa gasped. And Meghan... Well, Meghan had begun doing a very Scottish jig whooping like a complete dunderhead.

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby! Gonna be an aunty!" She sang happily. Narcissa hand gripped me tighter.

"I'm... I'm" she was stumbling over her words.

"Mom?" I asked she looked down at me tears in her eyes.

"Grandma?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Congravations" Healer Tomas said. "A baby iz there. It looks az if youz are ten veeks"

"Ten weeks?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"So...-"

Meghan interrupted.

"Man you must have had one hell of a valentines day screw! Talk about cupid shooting an arrow more like shoot cu- hmm!" Narcissa had put a silencing spell on her. She shook her head.

"When is she due?" Narcissa asked.

Healer Tomas counted on his fingers, nodding his head several times. November fifteen"

"Can I... Can I see again please?" I asked tears finally falling down my face. I couldn't believe it but as he pressed his wand once more to my stomach and the bright light reappeared my heart was pounding hard.

I was utterly terrified but at the same time, I was completely and devotedly in love with this tiny little ball it looked like the size of a prune.

After all, this time thinking and swearing up and down it was nothing more than the flu. I was pregnant.

A potion that had worked for three years with me had failed this time.

Severus most likely would hate this more than anything. He had said he didn't want children like this.

And well... We weren't even together anymore. I can't just tell him I'm pregnant with his child. I still have another year left at Hogwarts!

Oh my God. I'm pregnant.

I'm going to have a little baby.

Oh no.

What if he or she is like me?

What if he has a shitty life? What if I'm an awful mom? I don't want him to have a crappy life! What if Severus doesn't want him?

What if he is actually a she!

I can't pass this curse down!

"Sunniva..." Meghan was allowed to talk again. "I see the sadness in you. This baby is going to love you. You're going to be a wonderful mum!"

Narcissa grabbed my face kissing my head. "You're young but we can figure it out" she whispered.

Turning from me she muttered under her breath. "Draco is going to lose it though."

Sharing a look with Meghan we both blanched.

She thinks it's Draco's...


	45. Fortyfive- Protection

The moment we got home I had gone straight to my room. Meghan stayed with me all night letting me cry, sob more like it on her shoulder. I was pregnant. Pregnant and would be doing this all without Severus. How was I even supposed to tell him?

'Hey Sev, Professor Snape. Death Eater slash double agent. You're going to be a dad!' queue in Jazz hands. Yeah, I see that going over totally well. He said we couldn't be together that we would endanger one another. Well... This baby is proof of us romping about his home and his classroom, office even his bedroom. 

Deceased. 

Evaporated.

Astral Projected.

Severus would be shocked. 

I myself am having a hard time wrapping my head around this. Even with me staring at the Sonogram right now, I'm having a hard time with it. I would be a mom. I would have a small child depending on me to take care of them. To love and to protect them. 

How could I possibly protect them when I could hardly protect myself? 

The two nights before Draco left for Hogwarts he had come into my room at three in the morning, crawled up into the bed, and held me to him, while I cried once more. He never asked what was wrong, he just held mem kissed my head, and rubbed my back. 

Narcissa and Lucius found us tangled together sleeping peacefully from what she had gushed about, even took a photo of us together. It was her proof of how adorable we were. Draco agreed, then proceeded in taking my hand and swung me around the ballroom. He wouldn't leave my side and never pressured me into knowing what was happening. He stayed silent, kept his inappropriate jokes to himself, and just let me know he was here for me. That he would always be there for me. 

Between him and Meghan, I was very lucky for being blessed with them as best friends. They had my back, would always be there. 

Lucius finally came to me the night before Draco left to ask me what was bothering me. 

"I'm Pregnant" I whispered. His pale grey eyes widened. He was baffled. 

"Wot?" He asked all proper and prim pronunciation tossed right out the door. 

"I'm Pregnant. Ten weeks" I said again. I pulled the sonogram out of my pocket and passed it over. "That's why I've been sick"

"This... this changes things" He rubbed his chin. "H-how do you feel?"

"I am utterly terrified. I can't stop crying for the life of me! I'm happy one minute and the next I've convinced myself I would a terrible mother." 

"I'm here for you," He said, hugging me. Then his hand was on my stomach. "And I am here for this little light" 

Let's just say I completely lost it but that one sentence from Lucius was enough to yank me out of the sadness because it was then that I was imagining what the baby would look like, what talents they would have, and who they would become. 

I dare say I was feeling a lot of love and excitement now.

*** * ***

I said my goodbye to Draco wishing him well with his studies, once the door shut behind him I went to the elf quarters to speak to Daisy to see where my Onyx was but Kreacher was sitting there holding him, playing with him. 

"Kreacher?" I asked The old elf looked up at me, his water eyes glimmering.

"K-Kreacher master told Kreacher leave so Kreacher left and came here where the house of Black lives. Mistress Bellatrix" He said happily. 

No... 

"Kreacher you didn't tell them anything did you?" I asked, kneeling beside him. Kreacher looked a little guilty. "Kreacher did you tell them something?" I asked more urgently. 

"No Kreacher can not tell anything but Kreacher is to help them get Master Sirius out. In case someone comes looking for Master Sirius." Kreacher said raspingly. 

"Kreacher, stay right here," I said touching his head. He shook his head at me. 

"Kreacher can't take orders from the little screamer. Kreacher must do as Master Sirius asks." 

"Fine then Kreacher then go home. You can't be here. It's not safe." I said at once. I got up and rushed out of the room with Onyx hot on my heels. 

I slammed the living room doors open. "Bellatrix! Mom! Dad!" I yelled loudly. 

Narcissa appeared first looking at me with worry. "What's wrong dear?" 

"Why was Kreacher here?!" I asked frantically. Bellatrix crackled. 

"Did get Harry Potter of course" 

"You're going to use Sirius!" I spat angrily. Bellatrix's eyebrows rose. 

"Don't tell me you care for the blood traitor you know... I'll have to report that to The dark lord" She twisted her wand.

"NO!" Lucius and Narcissa said at once grabbing me and yanking me behind them. "Enough of that nonsense Bella. Sunniva is his cousin, stop being so jealous. It's disgusting" Lucius growled. "You leave my child out of your relationship with the dark lord" 

"She's not your child Lucius" Bellatrix sneered. "She was John's and she killed him" 

"She's as much as my child as Draco is. Now I want you to leave us alone. You're toxic and psychotic!" Lucius glared heatedly. Narcissa held her wand out. 

"Don't make me fight you, Bella. You need to drop this stupidity of thinking Sunniva and the Dark Lord are something. She is his cousin. She is the last of his kin. It's the only reason why he is fond of her. Nothing more."

Snarling Bellatrix left the room. Narcissa grabbed my shoulder roughly shaking me. "What is the matter with you?! You are with child! You can not keep edging her on!"

"Darling don't shake her," Lucius said softly, removing her hands from me. "She's just upset. You were like this with Draco" 

"Yes I was but I wasn't trying to get my sister to use a curse on me. I put him first. I had to protect him" She said bluntly. looking at me narrow her eyes. "Which is something you should be doing. You are carrying your first child, our first grandchild. You need to more careful and learn to hold your tongue. Yes, Sirius Black is going to be used. It's the only way to draw Potter out to get the Prophecy." 

*** * ***

Lucius and I had just gotten back from Gringotts we had signed everything to ensure I now had full control over everything. They then notified me while being there that the entire Northmann Vault had been combined with mine. Signing the forms for John's properties I had been granted every single thing.

"I thought when you adopted me that meant all my claim on Northmann family inheritance would be gone?" Lucius held the study door open for me. He dusted the soot off his boots.

"Yes it would have been that way but I made sure that wouldn't happen. John had signed a form only after signing another that still made you the heiress to all his fortunes. Now I would like to stop in and see the Cro-"

"Ralphy!" I demanded frantically. Lucius looked at me like I completely went mad. "Ralphy I demand you at once!"

' _Crack_!'

There stood Ralphy the house elf. I threw my arms around him. Holding him tight to me.

"Mistress!" Ralphy said screeched his raspy voice going several pitches higher.

"Winky! Daisy! Finnly!" I shouted. Three popping sounds Lucius groaned loudly. I glared at him looking at my elves. "Look! It's Ralphy!" I said excitedly wiping the tears in my eyes.

I felt ridiculous crying over something like this but Raphly was safe now. He was in my care. I could take care of him at last.

Winky looked at Raphly a high blush rising in her cheeks. Raphly looked at her becoming very nervous.

My eyes shifted between the elves. A sly grin taking over.

I smell love.

Daisy and Finnly tackled Ralphy to the ground. Hugging him. Lucius tapped his foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes sticking my fingers in my mouth I blew loudly.

The Elves quit yapping happily. Loki came running into the room head-on barking happily.

"Not you boy" I laughed picking him up. "You just wanted mommy, didn't you? Yes, you did" I scratched his belly he weighted around barking.

"Sunniva follow me. Now" Lucius said all the happiness he had disappeared quickly. "We do not have time for this. You have to leave soon with Yaxley."

"I'm coming I'm coming." I ushered him on. I turned to my elves. "Alright first task. Finnly you and Winky go to Crouch Manor and Ralphy and Daisy Go to The Elizabeth Cottage here's the key and get cleaning. Take Onyx and Loki with you." I passed the small. bronze skull key over to Daisy. Bending down I whispered "Daisy go pack me some clothes please"

They all popped out with Loki going with them. I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

Narcissa held out a funky smelling green shake. I took it.

"Drink this" she demanded.

Lucius smiled. "Got to have the baby nice and well cared for" he plucked some fruit out of the icebox. "I want you to eat this too. Blueberry, Strawberries, and... Cissa?"

"Yes dear"

"Where is the cheese?" He asked looking around. Narcissa reached over him grabbing a small block of hard cheese and dropping it in the fruit bowl.

"Thank you, Darling," he said kissing her. I watched them finishing up the last of the green smoothie.

Smelled funky but tasted amazing.

"Eat up and go fetch your boots" Lucius demanded.

**_____**

The manor had ivy vines growing up the side of the house, it was in desperate need to have the yard taken care of. Pulling the key out of my back pocket, I put it in the door watching it slowly disappear. The door clicked and slowly opened. Finnly and Winky picked around me. I looked down at her. 

"Does it feel good to be back here in your home?" I asked. Her big watery eyes blinked at me and she nodded her head. Her big tomato red size nose grew redder, I stepped to the side letting her go in. She instantly got to work instructing Finnly about. 

The foyer opened up unto a landing showing the staircase breaking off unto both sides of the room and side french doors opened up into a sitting room. The landing looked up into a square, all covered in dark oak wood-beamed arches and railings. White boxed in walls, it was very well kept. A giant chandelier hung low showing the house had been updated with electricity instead of the use of candles. It was only two stories high. 

"When it's right as new we can see about what it is you want to do with it or you can move in here on your own," Lucius said peering around to look in the sitting room. I followed him. 

"I think I would much rather sell it. I don't want to live in a big house by myself" I said. Lucius smiled and then pointed at my stomach. 

"But you won't be alone and I sincerely doubt Severus would let you be alone," He said, he lost his smile and was staring hard at me. 

"I can see why Narcissa thinks it's Draco's child, You told the Dark Lord you two were together and in love not too long ago, and seeing as Draco is very overly affectionate with you than most people it looked like you two were together while he was here on holiday."

I swallowed hard, picking up one of the many books. It was about Unicorn properties. 

"Sunniva, this is Severus child isn't it?" Lucius asked in all seriousness. "I've respected your privacy in not asking while Cissa was around. If you wanted her to know you would say so and that might be why she still doesn't know about Severus and you? Am I correct?"

"You are correct. For all three things. I just well I don't know if I want to tell Severus about this child" I said, the words feeling foreign on my tongue. It was something I was overthinking about and now saying it out loud I don't know how I felt about it. 

"And why ever not?" He asked appalled. 

"He doesn't want children right now dad. He expressed how much he wanted us to be careful and how I needed to mainly focus on my studies. I failed that twice. One, I can't return to Hogwarts, and two, I am with child. That being careful was a bust." I put the book back on the shelf. Taking my wand out, I began removing the dust and dirt on all the furniture. 

"Sunniva, he may not very well feel that way if you talk to him. He has always wanted to be a father. I've known him for a very long time. He wants to be a father. He most likely only said those things because of your age difference."

"H-how-" I closed my eyes. "H-how are you okay with all this?" I finally asked. Lucius smiled, clasping his hands together. 

"Because I love you," He said sincerely. "and I love Severus, he's like a little brother. I've watched over him since the moment he came to Hogwarts. He's Draco's Godfather. I would have never asked him to be that if I didn't trust him full-heartedly with my son. Now with you, I trust that the love and care he had for your mother would be twice as much for you and so far it's been proven to be that however what I am not understanding is why you two aren't speaking? No letters? No visits? Whatever is going on?" He sat down. 

Casting the cleaning charm I let my wand drop to my side, I sat down beside him. "Severus and I are no longer together. Dumbledore caught us embracing." I said, pinching my nose. "He said we couldn't be anything as long as I am his student which makes sense" I lifted my hands. "But he forbade us to be together as long as Severus is there teaching at school. I can't make him give up his job for me. He loves teaching much to people's opinions. He truly does love his job. I'm not taking his career away from him. I could never ask that of him" 

"Albus Dumbledore had no right in asking or demanding that. You are both adults. I do understand while he is being your professor though. It should wait but threatening to take his career away? He can't do that. Severus has given no drastic behaviors worth rendering his career. 

"Well, what's done is done. Shall we look around more?" I asked, standing back up. 

Lucius seemed to have dropped the matter as we worked our way through the manor casting cleaning charms as we went. We met Winky and Finnly in the kitchen hard at work on airing out the revolting stench and throwing away garbage. 

So far my favorite places in the whole house were the tea room and the library. I could just imagine Severus sitting at the piano playing to our small child... while he or she played with blocks, I wanted that. I wanted to be able to read to our child while the two of us sat in Severus' lap, him pressing kisses along my neck, whispering his love to me. 

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked touching my shoulder. I wiped away the tears, sniffling. 

"N-Nothing," I said, clearing my face of emotions.

"You're crying" 

"No it's just dust" I walked away from him going upstairs.

After three hours spent looking around and giving a clean. I order my two elves to stay here and finish up, I would be coming back soon to go through everything. I would sell the manor. I didn't want it or needed it. 

It was just too big and too grand for my taste. I would go to the cottage later to look around. Then after these two cleaned up I would send them to my father's city manor to clean up and do a removal of items to sell that as well. 

We had just gotten back to Malfoy Manor when Yaxley showed up, I had to be quick about my things and then I was grabbing his arm, apparating. 

Yaxley let me go once we got to the Ministry. He went off and I disillusioned myself in the bathroom quickly.

Picking up my pace I got into the lift, getting off on the right floor I did my best getting past the Aurors department without getting busted. If anything Sirius's face was plastered ten times as hard as it was at the beginning of the school year only this time eleven new faces were up and my father's face carried a big red 'X' overtop it.

Shaking my head I went straight to Arthur's department. I didn't know her name but I knew her face after staring at the photo for so long. Yaxley wanted me to remember her very well so there was no mix-up.

"Oh good afternoon Tisha" Arthur greeted the witch I was supposed to be napping. He went to his office.

Oh boy.

Okay, I can do this. Yaxley said nobody would be around! Rubbing my face I pointed my wand at the woman, getting behind her. I picked a ball up and tossed it hard at the wall.

"Imperio," I said just as the ball smacked the wall.

Arthur jumped up but Trisha had stayed still. I commanded her to get up, grab her things, and fake being sick.

"Where are you going? You just got in" Arthur asked. She shrugged her shoulders holding her stomach.

"I just got hit with something nasty. I think I better go home and have a laydown." She said. Arthur wished her well.

I quickly demanded she hurries her pace. Yaxley saw her coming. He motioned for me to get a move on.

"Quit your job" I demanded. I didn't want any loose ties. I needed her to quit so no one would come looking too early.

She dropped her badge at the front desk signing a form. She then placed her hand on a book. Taking her blood she recited her information and stating why she was quitting.

"You hate your job and you don't like muggles"

"I hate my job and I don't like working about Muggles," she said. Turning quickly on her heel we walked to the fireplace going straight to her home.

As soon as we got in Yaxley was there. He began tearing the place up. They were looking for something but I didn't know what it was. I kept my wand directed at her. Not letting the imperious curse up.

"What are you looking for Yaxley?" I asked growing bored.

"Nothing that concerns you little one." He barked.

"Touchy," I said sarcastically.

"Kill her" he demanded once he came back into the room. My eyes widen.

"Wait a damn minute. Nobody said anything about killing. I'm not killing her." I snapped.

"Yes, you will. He said so. I'm not getting in trouble just because you have a weak stomach. Now do as your told and kill her. You know the spell"

I looked at the woman and then at the photos of her. She looked like she didn't have anyone. No family and as far as I know she didn't look like she had any friends. There were only photos of her and animals.

I sighed deeply. Why can't I ever just be sent out for information? Why do I got to kill or torture people? That's not even right. This is so wrong and it was disgusting.

"Any day now sweetheart" Yaxley drawled out hatefully.

"Avada Kedavra" I whispered hitting the woman straight in the heart. She fell out of her chair

' _Thump_ '

Her body smacks the ground heavily. I shivered pushing my tears back.

Yaxley went to pat me on my back but I shoved at him. I shook my head now. Turning on the spot I thought of the one place I desperately wanted to be.

For the first time, I had successfully apparated.

' _Crack_!'

"Kreacher where are you, you foul little git?!" Sirius came out of the kitchen stopping in his tracks as he looked at me. I promised myself I would smack him upside the head the moment I saw him but at this moment. I just needed someone to hold me. I've done something terrible. Running he opened his arms I crashed into them, crying loudly.

"Shush now. You're okay. You're safe." He whispered soothing my hair down and rubbing my back. "You're alright."

"Did someone arrive?" Remus came in eating a dry pancake. It fell from his mouth. "Sunni?"

"Little flower is very upset," Sirius said.

"Yes, I can see that Sirius thank you for stating the obvious" Remus said annoyed. "Sunniva what's happened?"

I didn't say anything. Pulling my arm closer to me, I yanked my sleeve up. That's what all needed to be said.

They grew so quiet it's as if they even stopped breathing.

"Sunniva..." Remus said slowly after a few more moments of silence. "H-how long?"

"Since C-Christmas" I whimpered. "The d-day I turned se-"

"Seventeen" Sirius whispered. I nodded my head.

"He m-made me g-get it." I wailed. "I didn't w-want it!"

"Of course you didn't," Helena said loudly. I jumped away yanking my sleeve down. I didn't know she was here. "I understand you very well child. I almost suffered the same fate. Come let's have tea and you can tell me all about it. Remus, I think you ought to see if you can get a message to Dumbledore. Let him know what's she's told you."

"Right." Remus left upstairs quickly. Making Walburga go on a raving rampage. Sirius went to shut her up while I followed Helena downstairs to the basement to the main kitchen they use.

"Hand me your wand," she said quietly. I handed it over with a shaky hand. I wasn't even this bad when I killed John with my bare hands! This is absolutely insane that I'm so messed up.

Maybe it's the hormones heightening everything. 

She performed the spell on my wand and gasped loudly. "Oh, child. No" She whispered, yanking me into a tight grip hug. "We're having an order meeting tomorrow, You're staying the night and we can help you!" She said loudly. Remus and Sirius came into the kitchen.

**_____**

Remus was looking over the letter I gave from Gringotts explaining my ownership over crouch Manor and the properties I own.

"Sirius?"

"Merlin!" I shouted. Remus and I looked around then his eyes landed on the fireplace. Harry's head was floating in the fire. I stared at him amazed. This was something I've never seen before. Normally people just flip in all at once not just their heads.

"Harry!" he said shocked. "What's happened, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I needed to speak with Sirius," Harry said.

"I'll go get him" Remus got up leaving.

"What are you doing there Sunni?" Harry asked stuttering. I grinned at him getting on my knees.

"Fancied a visit. Say Harry I thought everything was being monitored that's what you told me!"

"They are except for Umbridge's office!"

"How did you get in there?!" I asked amused. "Surely not with just a simple spell!"

"No! Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock. The twins are setting up a diversion so I could talk to Sirius"

"That was nice of them!" I said.

Remus and Sirius returned.

Sirius dropping beside me. "What's wrong Harry?" He asked urgently. He flicked his hair from his eyes. I eyed it. I think I'm going to make him let me give him and Remus a hairy cut. Those two have gotten awfully mangy over the last few weeks.

"Are you all right? Do you need help?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk... To talk about my dad" Harry said.

Oh... I know where this is going. I know what he saw. Severus had finally let me see this too. "Harry I know this is hard for you," I said at once.

I looked at Sirius. "It's the same reason I came in here and whacked both of you dogs with newspapers! I told Harry saw that memory of Severus's too. It was only a matter of time before he came asking questions!" I said.

Sirius frowned and then turned to Harry. "Your father was only fifteen Harry. Don't judge him so harshly."

"I'm fifteen!" Harry snapped heatedly.

"James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on another, it's just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be -"

"Oh shut up Sirius!" I snapped. "Sirius didn't need to be popular. He was brilliant. You can't say otherwise! Even if he was a little odd. You sure didn't help that very much"

"Yeah!" Harry said. "He attacked Snape for no reason just because you said you were bored!"

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius said quickly. Shooting me a look. I had the newspaper back in my hand-rolled up ready to whack his face with again.

Remus jumped in quickly. "Look Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did - everyone thought they were the height of cool - if they sometimes got a bit carried away -"

"If we were sometimes arrogant little bruts, you mean," Sirius said. I hummed an agreement. Remus smiled.

"He kept messing up his hair," Harry said in a voice full of pain. Yeah kid I hated that too. I wanted to punch him in the face. All for fucking Lily.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"I'd forgotten he used to do that," Sirius said affectionately.

"Was he playing with the Snitch?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Yes and I thought he was an idiot," Harry said in all seriousness. I grinned.

"He looked like a moron," I said laughing getting flicked in the head by Sirius.

"Yeah, and you were the biggest one of them all Padfoot" Helena said glaring. Both men jumped surprised at her being there. She laid her head on mine. "Could have made them lay off Severus more Remus. I've tried too but they never listen to me"

Harry broke it up quickly. "He was staring at the lake!"

"He was always willing to make a fool of himself for Lily," Sirius said shrugging.

"How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably. "She hated him!"

"Nah, she didn't hate him," Sirius said.

Sure looked like she hated him.

"She started going out with him in the seventh year," Remus said.

"Only after I begged her to go on one date with him. He was very annoying most of the time. Seeing I was one of her best friends" Helena said rolling her eyes.

"And only when he learned to deflate his head a little" Sirius said winking at her. Helena smirked. Patting his cheek.

"And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," Remus said.

"Even Snape?" Harry asked.

"Snape never lost the opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?" Remus said. I glared at him.

The newspaper came down and whacked him. Remus yanked it from my grasp smacking me with it making me laugh.

"And my mum was okay with that?" Harry asked ignoring what just happened.

"She didn't know about it," Helena said. "I kept her out of it after Severus called her a mudblood. Melissa Sunniva's mum was my lookout.

"Only because she couldn't get her head out of Snape's Ar- stop that!" Sirius snapped at me. I held my hands up. It was Remus who smacked him with the paper. He was glaring hard. I never saw Remus look so angry before.

Sirius turned back to Harry. "your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said heavily. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."

Yeah Harry I feel you there. Severus is a tough cookie and he hides it well.

"Now you mention it," Remus said furrowing his eyebrows "how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?"

"Harry I'll see you soon okay, I need to go" I jumped to my feet rushing from the room. Going straight for the bathroom. 

I leaned against the sink breathing heavily. I groaned. There has to be a spell or something to take this sickness away.

_Anything._

*** * ***

Later once everything was cooled down and before the Order meeting they were having after dinner, Remus, Sirius, and I were back in the upstairs kitchen pouring over my papers once more. He was thinking hard about what I wanted. I trusted him and I needed this. 

"Remus I want you to be my secret keeper. Please" I said grabbing his wrist. "Please. I need a place I can escape to. To get away when I need to."

I was almost tempted to tell him right then and there I was with child.

"It's a very complex spell Sunni. If you truly want me to be your secret keeper then I would need to go there to perform the spell."

"The Fidelius Charm seems to be holding up very well here," Sirius said quietly. "So far it's remained invisible, soundproof, and intangible. Nobody has gotten in who doesn't need to be in."

"You should have another secret keeper Sunniva. What about Snape? Dum-" Remus rubbed his face annoyed.

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Not snivillius. He's already been touching on her!"

Remus stared up at him. I figured Sirius would have said something like he did before but obviously, he had not.

"What do you mean touching?" Remus asked in a deadly tone.

"I mean touching! As in shagging!" Sirius spat.

I grew hot in anger. I'm sitting right here! Right bloody here! Why does everyone talk about me as if I can't hear them? This is so annoying!

"I am seventeen!" I snapped. "If I want to bang my professor in every nook and cranny I most certainly will!"Remus and Sirius closed their mouths. Helena just came into the room, pursing her lips she, backed out slowly. 

"Trust me Sunniva..." Sirius began, "I know you th-"

"Sirius since you know it all. You should also know when to shut up and look at that..." I looked at my watch and back to him. "It's your time to shine," I said my voice spitting daggers. 

Remus stood up coming over to me. "Are you serious Sunniva? Have you and Snape been seeing each other romantically?"

"Romantically! That nasty old git and his greasy nos-"

"There is absolutely no need for insulting when your face is one all by itself Sirius! Don't bark if you can't bite." I snapped. Remus picked up the newspaper from in front of me and hit Sirius in the head with it. 

"Get out Sirius. You're not helping" Remus snapped. Sirius looked livid, grinding his teeth he stormed out of the room taking to slam the door. When Walburga began yelling we didn't go and calm her down. Sirius can do it he woke her up. "Now Sunniva, have you or have you not been with Professor Snape?" He asked, taking a seat beside me. 

"Yes I have and before you say anything" He closed his mouth. "Dumbledore already knows about it and he put an end to it all. So I would rather not have my misery thrown in my face on losing someone I love." 

"L-Love?" He asked in shock. 

"Yes Moony love. I love Severus much to what you or anyone could say. I wouldn't change my mind about him. I see him the way it seems impossible for any of you to see him."

"b-but your mother..." Remus trailed off. 

"I know about my mother loving him the same way. I don't care. They were never anything. Sirius could have been something with her had he not been so insistent on hurting one of her best friends. I know for a fact it's not just because James hated Severus that he acts the way he does with him. He's angry that the girl he loved was choosing someone from a much lesser background." 

"She chose Regulus and Severus over everyone Sunniva. After Regulus died... Shortly after what must have been your birth, Sirius became so angry with her for never choosing him, Her marrying Northmann after many years telling him no. She just up and left school right after taking her owls. She left and the following day she was supposedly married to your father. Sirius had never stopped loving her. He sees her in you and in his mind. He sees a young girl making the same mistakes all over again with the guy who helped cause his first love to fall down such a dark path that eventually got her killed." He placed his hand on my shoulders. "I trust that you know what you're doing. You're seventeen and legally an adult. I can not tell you what to do but I must warn you to be careful Sunni. Just be more cautious than your mother ever was" 

Fred and George Weasley showed up at night looking windswept and positively pleased when they were dripping water all over the floor.

"Sunni!" They greeted happily. "Fancy seeing you here!" George said. Giving me a big wet hug. Fred went in for one too.

"Where is everyone?" Fred asked. I frowned at him. "She's not here Freddie"

"Oh," he frowned. "Okay" George patted his brother on the back.

"Sirius and Remus are downstairs with Helena and Mad-eye. Kingsley should be driving soon."

"Oy you're having a meeting?" George asked excitedly.

"Y-yes I stammered. "Why aren't you two in school?"

"We outgrew school. Wanted to spread our wings and fly. Lot ourselves a place in Diagon Alley." Fred said

"Number 93" George added

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes" they finished together. I pulled them in another hug.

"I've missed you two!" I exclaimed.

"We're sad you missed our send-off in Hogwarts. You would have loved it all. We set off a swamp on the fifth floor in the east wing." George said grinning broadly.

"Didn't even leave instructions to remove it. Hope Umbridge struggles even more with the 'Umbridge -itis' going around." Fred laughed. "George and I sold so many Skiving Snackboxes. There is bound to be lots of vomiting and nose bleeds to last a very long time."

"What are you two doing here!" Molly yelled as she came in through the fireplace. "You should be at school! I received a letter from the scho-" 

I walked out quickly rushing past Madeye. He gruffed, and patted my shoulder as I went. Tonks had just knocked over the troll's foot once more making Walburga yell. I waved in greeting making her beam. "Sunni!" She shouted. "Wotcher!" 

"Hello Tonks" I greeted back, locking arms with me, we went into the kitchen. 

She proceeded in telling me about her job at the ministry and all she's been up to. She asked me how it felt to be a Malfoy now and that her mother is dying to meet me. That was surprising. Narcissa never mentions Andromeda to me. As far as I knew they weren't even on speaking terms. 

"She is dying to meet you. Aunty Cissa sent her a letter telling her you are w-" 

My hand went right on her mouth. Sirius looked at me funny. "Let her speak. That's rude" He grinned. 

I glared at Tonks, I moved my hands her mouth was set in oh expression. She quickly recovered. "Got you," She said and turned away from me, I found that was her way of ensuring she didn't spill the beans. 

_Oh, my Merlin Mom! Why did you tell Andromeda!_

_"_ Good evening" Dumbledore was smiling at everyone in the room. He looked at me curiously. "Sunniva? Why are you here?" 

"She's here because she needs protection," Helena said standing up. "Go on Sunni, it's okay show us what you showed us" 

I fidgeted. 

"There is no need for that" Dumbledore said at once. "Sunniva, you must go home" 

I stood up. "No! Why are you endangering me like that! I killed someone! I murdered using the killing curse on an innocent woman yesterday! You know what I've been going through and you making me go back. I can not do that anymore!" I gripped at my hair. "I'm tired!" My voice broke. "It's torture" my voice cracked. "I'm tired..." 

"Shh... Sunni no" Remus came over grabbing me. Kingsley looked at me curiously and Dumbledore kept his face stern. The twins finally broke into the room with Arthur. 

"Oy what did we miss?" George asked. 

"Yeah, it's like someone died," Fred said. 

"Someone did die," Tonks said loudly. 

"Her name was Trisha. She works with Arthur" I whispered. "I had to imperio her. I thought we. were only getting information and then they made me kill her. Dumbledore you are sick. How is this okay? Why do you keep sending me back there?!" 

Dumbledore walked around the room, grabbing my shoulder. "You don't understand right now but you will. For now, I need you to go home and act as if nothing happened."

my hand automatically touched my belly. I shook my head. "No. No, I'm sorry. I can't do that"

"Dumbledore I don't understand why we have a seventeen-year-old girl begging for help and you are refusing to listen?" Kingsley said. "She admitted to a crime in front of one but several Aurors knowing that could get her arrested." 

Dumbledore turned to him. "Having a young person in their mist on our side. That means we will get twice the amount done versus just having Severus being a double agent" 

_He was using me..._

"She's a Maledictus. Created by Voldemort, she is the last living relative to him, and he is very fond of her from what I've gathered. Having her there is the best thing for the order. 

_Oh sure tell all my secrets. That's nice._

"Now Sunniva, go home."

I took a look around the room. I have a child to protect. A small baby was depending on me to protect them. 

I could not do this. 

"Alright," I whimpered, Severus had just come into the room. I took one glance at him, lifting my chin I brushed my tears away. 

Turning on the spot.

_'Crack!'_


	46. FortySix- Premisson

' _Crack_!'

Elizabeth Cottage.

Raphly and Daisy ran out to meet me halfway down the drive. I took Daisy's hand letting them help me into the house.

I sat down on the sofa looking around. The house was made entirely out of creek rocks and wooden beams.

It was beautiful. Colors of pale gray and white covered the walls from the stones and medium rich brown from oak wood covered the floor and ceiling. A huge fireplace made entirely from stone held a long piece of uneven cut wood as the mantelpiece. Pictures of the Crouch family littered the walls and mantel.

"You's didn't comes yesterdays," Daisy said sadly.

"I'm sorry but I'm here now. You guys got a lot done. Good job"

Both elves beamed. The place was spotless of dirt and dust. Summoning my other two elves here for good measure I told them to take a break. Ralphy hobbled over, heaving himself up next to me.

Most people thought that this type of behavior my elves shared with me would be very wrong and uncharacteristic of them and in a way they were correct but having them be so open and free feeling around me is the way I preferred them to be.

"Raphly is thinking Mistress is with a baby human" Raphly rasped. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Raphly I am." Touching my stomach, I poked at it. Raphly did something very unusual for him.

He had put his big elf hand right on it, pressing his ear to my belly. He closed his eyes humming.

It was only then that Daisy, Finnly, and Winky took notice and realized what was happening. I still hadn't quite gotten there myself.

"A baby's!" Daisy yelled. "Oh, mistress is having's a baby's!"

Winky and Finnly cheered loudly. For the first time in a few hours. I smiled. "Oh, Winky will be back. Winky needs to get Mistress things for healthy baby,"

She popped out before I could stop her. Daisy followed suit and Finnly... Well, Finnly fetched Loki and Onyx bringing them to me while Raphly still had his ear pressed to my belly.

This was a strange little family but it was my little family and gosh darn it do I love it!

However, I needed to write to Lucius and let him know I was okay. I had been missing for a day now. He and Cissa must be out of their minds with worry.

"Raphly?"

He pulled away from my belly looking up at me. "I want you to go to Malfoy Manor and tell Lucius Malfoy that I'm fine and I will be home soon enough. That I just need a small break for myself" I said.

He bowed low and popped out.

Winky and Daisy appeared with food and what looked like loads of yarn. Daisy held it up. "Mistress crochets. Yous can make baby clothes nows"

I giggled covering my mouth. I love her so much.

_________________________

_Sunni,_

_I hope you're doing better than how you were when I left._

_Now that the Weasley twins are gone, the school has been in greater turmoil than when it was when they were here. It seems the school is having a contest on who will be the new Troublemakers-in-Chief. Someone had put a_ _Niffler_ _in_ _Umbridge's_ _office. It almost killed her._

_It's a good thing you're not here considering how much trouble you liked to get yourself in._ _Flich_ _has been approved over going back to old punishment. He carries a horsewhip now, always ready to strike at anyone being bad. We the Inquisitorial Squad have been attempting to help him catch people it's been increasingly hard seeing as strange jinxes keep being put on us. So far I haven't gotten hit but that might be because of all the protection dueling you made me practice with you._

_You should have seen Cassius Warrington, the one who replaced you on the Quidditch team. Someone made his skin look like cornflakes. I don't think I could ever eat those again now that I've seen him coated in them. Here's once for you to enjoy. Pansy missed a full day's worth of lessons because someone made her grow antlers._

_That blasted poltergeist though, he won't stop wrecking everything he could possibly get his hands on. Peeves has been making_ _Flich_ _lose it. He's hidden that creepy cat in many places. He was once juggling lit torches over a few Slytherins girl's heads and caught Daphne's hair on fire in the process almost getting her younger sister Astoria in the process. The worse thing he has done so far was flood the second floor by yanking off the taps in all the bathrooms._

_As much as I find it to be an honor of the squad I am finding it very stressful. Peeves won't stop blowing raspberries at_ _Umbridge_ _. She's been ordering us even more to do something about him. Like how are we supposed to take care of him? He's a ghost, everything just goes through him._

_Anyways, Montague is still not fully recovered. He's still very confused and his parent came in a few days ago. They're very angry. As they should be, If that happened to me. Father would have demanded the school to be shut down._

_Yes, I am studying hard. I do every day. Don't worry about writing back. I'll write again soon!_

_-Draco._

_________________________

It's been two days since I've been at the cottage and Draco's later had finally gotten to me and by his letter getting to me news had gotten out that I had never gone back to the manor.

Remus was at my door being let in by Finnly.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" He rushed to me. I set my smoothie down raising an eyebrow, taking his hug anyway.

I awkwardly patted his back. "Of course I'm alright, I'm right here. Hiding like I said I would be"

"I'll do it. I am putting the charm on this house. Dumbledore has lost his mind trying to make you go back. Nobody agrees with him. Even Snape was finally on the same page with Sirius. That's saying something"

"Was he angry that I just whipped out of there?" I asked timidly.

It had been bothering me how I just left. Remus sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, he was very angry but not at you. It was all directed at Dumbledore. I couldn't find your paper with the address of this place that's why it's taken me so long to come here. I would have been here the moment you left."

"Chill Moony. I'm fine. It's only been two days" I said picking my smoothie back up and wandering into the living room where I was currently going through books.

I had several piles ready to be donated to the wizarding Orphanage close by.

"What are you doing?" He asked picking up a few books flipping through them. I held one book up about Pixies laying it in a donation pile.

"So I am going through books. All children related to safe books are being donated to the Orphanage. All magic related to the Dark arts and defense go into another pile and simple books such as plants and gardening go into another and then there is that pile for everything else."

Remus slowly started going through with me and when we got low my elves popped up with books from the other two houses bringing them here. They had strict orders not to touch the library at Crouch Manor but only the books around the house.

"There are a lot of books..." Remus said looking at the many piles.

"Yes, there are. Seeing as crouch spoke many languages it doesn't surprise me he had many books on many topics. He was an educated man, seeing all this it was a no wonder my mother was a walking encyclopedia. A lot of these books here at the cottage has her name in them."

"Mistress Sunniva? Finnly has gotten all family photos gathered. Would mistress like to see them now?"

*** * ***

Remus stayed the night and in the morning he had put the Fedelius Charm in place. He had become my secret keeper. Seeing as he couldn't stay long he then asked if he was to give the address to Severus.

On Saturday night when I was officially thirteen weeks pregnant, Severus had arrived at the cottage. He rushed into the house making me drop my potions all over the floor. I sighed loudly.

There went my baby vitamins.

"Sunniva!"

"In here!" I yelled

He came around the corner looking frantic. "Lupin said you made him put a fedelius charm on this place. Are you okay? I've been worried. Everyone has been worried"

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I in half deeply and exhaled. He copied me. "Better?" I asked. He just glared at me. "I know you okay. When you get worked up you tend to rush a bit more than necessary. One I am alright. I am perfectly safe. Two, why did you come? Umbridge surely isn't just letting you leave whenever you want?"

"She thinks I am out getting ingredients from the forest. Enough of her. I want to know what's been going on with you. Sit!" He pushed me lightly on one of the stools, leaning against the counter he focused on my eyes. I looked away.

Not reading my mind buddy. Nope Nah uh. No way.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Because that's what you do, you want me to look at you. I'll look at you and then you'll read my mind."

"It's not mind-reading," Severus said so exhaustedly. "I shouldn't keep telling you this"

"Sounds a lot like mind reading to me." I sang.

"Quite ignoring my questions"  
Severus snapped. "I understand from what happened almost two weeks ago was you having a little break down at the order meeting over what you were made to do."

"Yes that's exactly right," I said grabbing a banana out of the basket. I looked at the olives sitting on the other side of the counter. Then to Severus. "Can you hand me those?" I asked. He looked at what I was staring at.

"Olives? You're eating a banana." He said looking disgusted.

"And your point is? Can you just please hand me them?" I widen my eyes in delight as he did so handing me a fork. Yanking the lid off I plunged an olive and took a bite with my banana.

_Merlin's beard... Heaven._

Severus was gaping at me even more disgusted than before as I took a sip from my smoothie.

"That's disgusting," he said not even hiding the tone in his voice. I glared at him.

"Nobody asked for your opinion" I took another olive doing it all over again.

Finally, Severus looked away. Then after several minutes, he slowly turned and looked at me then to what I was working on the counter.

Shit.

I didn't hide them.

"Sunniva?" He asked his voice wavering. "Are those-" he took a deep breath, getting up he grabbed them. "Baby clothes?" He asked his voice coming out an octave higher.

Laughing nervously I snatched them from his hands tossing them behind me.

"Unusual food combinations, being sick, being moody from what Draco told me, running away because you're scared when you're normally so keen on throwing yourself into fire head-on and now you're making baby clothing? Sunniva... Please tell me you're not pregnant"

My mouth suddenly felt like cotton had been stuffed down my throat. I pushed the jar of olives away from me feeling sick.

The way he just asked that. It sounded like he was heartbroken. Like he was almost repulsed by it. I fumbled with my wand. Taking a deep breath I sat it down, standing up I walked around the counter to him. I lifted my shirt up.

"Homenum Revelio. That's the spell they used" I whispered.

Pulling his wand out, he pointed it at my slightly swollen belly. " _Homenum_ _Revelio_ "

A cooling sensation erupted in my belly and a bright glow emitted. Showing the little life inside me. Severus dropped to his knees, grabbing my hips he pressed his face to my stomach.

It was then that I felt something wet on my skin. His shoulders were slightly shaking.

Severus was crying.

"Why... Why are you crying?" I asked my voice choking up. This is so unfair. Now I'm crying!

"I am going to be a father" he whispered so quietly I struggled to hear him. His black inky eyes met mine, tears streaming down his face, he pressed his lips to my stomach. Nuzzling it.

"H-how far are you?"

"Thirteen weeks" I wiped my face but seeing Severus on his knees kissing my stomach over and over again caused me to just lose it.

Trembling lips I squeaked breaking into a chest wracking sob.

"Sunrise no" he was on his feet grabbing me to him. "Why are you crying?" He asked rubbing my head. Burying my face in his shirt I cried harder struggling to talk.

"B-because I was s-so scared y-you would b-be angry at m-me!"

Caressing my cheeks he pulled my head back to look at me, leaning down he kissed me deeply. I tangled my fingers in his hair drinking him as if I hadn't had water in so long.

Picking me up he sat me on the counter kissing my tears away then my neck, and back on my lips. His hand pressed against my womb he never wandered. One on my face the other were our baby laid.

"I could never be angry at you giving me the one thing I desperately want in this life" he whispered kissing my forehead. "You're carrying my child Sunniva. My child. If anything I love you so much more"

"I-I don't understand. You s-said-"

"I know what I said but what's done is done, love. There is no reason to dwell on it. You're pregnant now." He grabbed my face. "And that stupid potion you got was an absolute failure. You're never taking that again I promise you that."

I tossed my head back laughing, him joining in with me. He dropped down and kissed my stomach again saying the spell once more.

"When did you find out?" He asked never taking his eyes off the little light glowing in my belly

"Three weeks ago. Narcissa and Meghan were there. Meghan knows the truth but mom seems to have it in her head it's Dracos. Understandable given she doesn't know about us."

"Lucius knows right?" He asked warily.

"Yes and he's happy for us. Don't worry. If anything he was more on your side to start with." I palmed his cheek. He pressed his mouth to my stomach.

"You're going to be so loved little one. I'll never abandon you or mummy ever again. I will be here to love, protect and cherish you always" 

"And forever" I whispered, running my fingers down his hair.

"I love you," he said rubbing my legs.

"I love you Severus but... Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore is not making me choose. I should have never let him do that to us. It's been hell without you. I promise I will never leave you again. Not now, not ever" getting to a stand position he helped me off the counter. "I need you to be looked after. Sunniva please go back to the manor. Let Lucius and Narcissa look after you till I can bring you to my home" he looked around the room. "Or back here were its safe."

"Severus no. Bellatrix-"

"Won't touch you if you tell her about us"

"What!" I shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"I am"

*** * ***

Arriving at the manor, I had to press a lot of my fear back. I didn't want to be here but I had promised Severus I would come back.

He didn't want me to be alone. He wanted me cared for even if I could that perfectly well on my own. It took a lot of convincing to make him leave me seeing as now that he knows he wants nothing more than to glue himself to me.

He would be coming to the manor late at night to speak to Voldemort about us.

There was a huge chance this could go very wrong but seeing as I'm his cousin and it's just us two he might like the idea of carrying on the bloodline. However, Severus is a half-blood and I'm a pureblood.

There is a huge chance that will just make him furious.

"Sunni" Narcissa wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're home."

Loki wiggled from my grasp barking. I sat him down, pulling onyx from my purse. The two animals chased off after each other around the corner.

"Mom." Okay, I promised Severus I would speak to her. I can do this. "Where dad?" I asked.

She sat a tray of tea down on the little table outside on rhe patio. Lucius crossed his legs seeming to understand what I was about to do. I was just hoping and praying she took this well.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked touching my hand.

Okay, here it goes.

"The baby isn't Draco's"

Narcissa stared at me, losing her smile. "I d-don't understand."

"I haven't been with Draco in many months now." Taking another feel breath I pulled the fee photos I had of me and Severus out. She looked down at them.

"Severus and I are sort of together"

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

"Mom?" I asked feeling slightly scared. She had been quiet for several minutes now. No expression on her face whatsoever. Even Lucius seemed to be looking a little worried.

"How long?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Since October but it's been accruing sort of since the Yule Ball" I rushed out.

Narcissa knuckles turned white as she gripped the teacup.

"Darling?" Lucius asked. She finally looked up at him.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked calmly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well I-I gave them my blessing"

Narcissa stood up instantly. Walked over to the side of rhe patio took her wand out and then proceeded in casting flames at her rose bushes.

Killing them instantly.

She let out a huge puff of air straighten herself and smiled brightly at me.

"He's a dead man"

*** * ***

Avery and Yaxley came by, apparently, they were needing to talk to Lucius. If they were coming that means Voldemort wasn't too far behind them.

And I was right. Here I was leaning against Voldemort's chair, he greeted me, not even yelling at me for disappearing like j thought he would have but Yaxley was supporting nice stiff lip. I wonder if he was punished for me disappearing? Seeing as he was glaring at me so hard that might actually be rhe case.

"The disappointment rings louder in my ears every day with you lot. Can't do a simple task without something going wrong.

Bellatrix crackled.

I tapped his shoulder. "Stop blaming others for your disappointment Tommy. You expect too much from these people. They're not quite like us."

He appraised me. "You're quite right Sunniva. Quite right. I do expect too much from them. They aren't smart enough to think like us" he spat that last part at Avery. Rookwood only seemed to grin broadly.

  
"Nagini..." Voldemort hissed.

I sat down looking at everyone. "Oh dear, this is awkward."

"What is?" The man who was about to be eaten said.

Nagini struck silencing him.

I examined my nails caressing my stomach. This is why I didn't want to come back. This is a whole fucked up circus around here!

He dismissed everyone but Severus and I stayed seated. Voldemort glanced at us curiously. Severus looked at Voldemort refusing to shift his eyes elsewhere.

"What is it that you want?" Voldemort asked slowly.

"Sunniva and I are together my lord. She is with child"

Voldemort turned to look at me. I smiled. He looked back at Severus. "Aren't you a little too old for her?" He asked in a teasing tone. Severus straighten his shoulders sitting a little taller he plastered a smirk on his face.

  
He was going to say something degrading I bet.

"Yes but she's young and you know how these girls today can't contain themselves. Tossing themselves at older men, I was just giving her what she wanted"

Wow, Severus. I know that was a facade but still. I feel like I need some aloe for that.

  
"To think you were into scandals" Voldemort grinned. "But very well, Severus you are one of my most loyal servants. I trust you understand that her duty to me comes first. You may do with as you please with her."

"My lord" Severus bowed. Voldemort turned to me.

"Congratulations is in order yes? Having a child with your professor. That's impressive to know how far you would go to get a good grade"

I bit my lip. Don't do it Sunni... Don't do it.

He inhaled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you trying to smell the joke or what?"

"How dare you!" He shouted.

"Opps I dared." I grinned. Severus looked at me clearly annoyed by what I just did.

I'm sorry! I can't help it. He's just so easy to offend!

"Out with you cousin. Just when I think your silly jokes are over with, you pull them out."

"My lord" I bowed incredibly low.

Turning around I rubbed my belly, screaming in victory mentally.

Bellatrix was waiting by the banister watching. I looked up at her.

"Don't think you can fight me. I am pregnant and Severus will whoop your ass if you hurt me or his child"

Bella's face was pure gold.


	47. FortySeven- Struggles

Looking in the mirror I held my dress up trying to zip it, groaning. Nothing fit damn it! Swollen breasts, pudgy stomach and now I can't even get my jeans over my butt! "Ah!" I screamed into my hands.

"Darling?"

"Just a moment!" I yelled. "Come on zip!" I whimpered. "Come on!" Trembling hands I tried to suck it in. "ZIP!"

The door opened, Narcissa stepped in taking me in. I was a right mess. Mascara running down my face, puffy eyes and sniffling. I was shaking. "Sunni..." She said calmly. "It's okay. You're just growing."

"I look like a Goyle roll" I whispered. Prodding at my stomach. "My boobs are swollen none of my bras fit, I can't get my pants on, and now I can't even wear my dresses. How is it that I go to bed one minute wearing my clothes and the next day I can't wear anything! This baby is going to make me look like a whale soon!"

Narcissa didn't laugh but she smiled at me. "I know what you mean. It's natural darling. Here put your robe on" passing me my robe I tied it on. "Draco is bound to have something you can wear. I'll take you shopping today and we can get you new clothes."

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade to talk to Severus?" I asked, She turned on me, losing her smile. 

"I still intend to talk to him but Lucius said it would be best to wait until school is finished before I slaughter him." 

I honestly hope she doesn't... I need the baby's father around. 

Looking at me carefully her smile reappeared. "I won't kill him. Maybe just hurt him." leaving the room I heard her say "Just very badly" 

_Mom..._

Dressed in Draco's old quidditch Tee and a pair of old leggings I had thrown in the back of my closet. I pouted at my appearance. This is not how I wanted to go out looking. Seeing as I would need to resize my clothes to fit, I knew that would take a while to do. Magic is possible for many things but enlarging clothes was a little more tricker than sizing them down. 

Lucius smirked at me, holding out a red smoothie. I sniffed it. 

_That can't be right..._

"Is that blood?" I asked grimacing. 

"It sure is!" Narcissa said happily sitting down, opening up the Daily Prophet. 

_Gross_!

"Why?" I asked slowly. 

I know Severus is rumored to be a vampire but merlin. This is a bit much. 

"Lambs blood would be given to expecting mothers in the old ages. Makes the baby strong and healthy when magic is used. Protection on the womb is most important at this time in your pregnancy. It's safe Sunniva, I drank lots of it while pregnant with Draco"

I sat the glass down. That would explain why Draco is messed up in so many ways. 

"Drink" Narcissa, pursed her lips giving me a stern glare. "Don't smell it Sunniva. Just drink it"

Okay... I ate my father's heart. This should be a walk in the park. I can do this. Taking a deep breath I chugged it down. I shuddered. Gagging. Oh, that's nasty. Oh, that's really nasty! 

"Good!" She smiled at me. "Now you only need to drink it twice a month. You'll be fine."

"TWICE A MONTH!" I squeaked. Looking down at my stomach I frowned deeply. "Listen here little Lemon. If you don't come out as a super being I'm going to be very disappointed." 

Lucius smiled, humming as he took a sip of his coffee. He was so amused right now I was almost tempted to punch him. 

"Let's see the baby bump!" 

"Gods!" I jumped inhaling deeply. I whirled on Bellatrix. "Just because you finally got it through that thick little skull of yours that I'm not interested in the Dark Lord does not mean I want you touching on my belly Bella. You're crazy and it's going to take a lot more than being nice to me before we become friends" 

She did her little wobble walk poking my stomach with her wand. I smacked it away glaring at her. "Don't do that again" I spat. 

"Bella... Leave her alone. She's upset nothing fits" Narcissa said sipping her orange juice. Raphly popped in laying a bowl of steam barely in front of me. 

"Thank you Raphly" 

He popped out. 

"You're showing?" Lucius asked peering over the edge. "Let me see" I stood up, flipping Draco's shirt up. It looked like I had placed a small bowl on my stomach. "Look at that." He touched my stomach giving it a little rub. Leaning forward he said very loudly "Grandfather Lucius is going to spoil you" 

"Alright enough being sappy around here. You're all making me soft. I don't like it" I said sitting back down and eating. 

Finally, later in the morning, we were going out. Narcissa after much consideration thought it would be best to hide the bump. I wasn't ashamed of it. No, but with the ministry and Umbridge making me out to be some sort of heathen in line with Dumbledore after my disappearing with him. Lucius didn't want there to be talk about my pregnancy seeing as the gossip rags of magazines and newspapers won't get off the whole 'Draco and Sunni' express even after my adoption into the family. Not to mention Draco still had no idea about any of this. 

We had agreed we wouldn't tell him until he was home. He needed to focus on school instead of wondering about who I was shagging in school. Most likely who he would assume will be Harry. Once again. 

I didn't need Severus having to listen to that. He had enough to deal with. 

"I wish he could be here for this" I muttered as Lucius and I walked across the street.

"Yes well, that is why I am here. Narcissa would have come but she was busy, she said she would meet us at Pettichaps afterward" We stepped through the glass, the cold water feeling washing over me making me shiver. Making our way to the fourth floor to the Maternity ward, Healer Tomas was already standing outside waiting for us. 

"Gut morgen Sooniva. Gut to zeez you again Luzus" He greeted. 

"Thank you for getting us in early" Lucius said as Tomas led us to a private room. 

"Hov iz mein favorite patient?" Tomas asked after waving Lucius off. 

I smiled up at him. "Feeling like pastry roll."

Healer Tomas laughed loudly. "Dat iz gut. Yourz baby ist growing" He pulled his sleeves up. "Now letz zeez how de wittle one ist doing? Ja?" 

Pulling my shirt up for what felt like the millionth time today, he pressed his wand tip to my navel. " _Homenum_ _Revelio_ " 

The bright light appeared, my little lemon looked to be moving around. I grinned feeling a little choke up once more. Doing another spell, the baby's image was projected on to the white sheet, If you looked closely enough it looked like they were sucking on their thumb. That did me. I began sniffling. Lucius rubbed my hair. 

"So beautiful" I sniffled, rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Now I really wish he could be here! He would love this right now" 

"Da babys vater ist not coming?" Healer Tomas asked. I shook my head. 

"He's rather busy at the moment," Lucius said while I got my bearings back. I rubbed the side of my stomach. 

"Dat ist unfortunate. Vould you like to hear da heartbeat?" 

Perking up, I nodded my head enthusiastically. Of course, I wanted to hear the heartbeat!

' _ta... thump. ta... thump. ta... thump_ '

A small beat tapped out rhythmically. Soft and soothing, I closed my eyes listening to the beautiful sound. 

' _ta... thump. ta... thump. ta... thump_ '

"Your baby heartbeat ist very strung," Healer Tomas said, flicking his wand the sound disappeared and a piece of paper appeared of the baby moving. "Flick your vand on da paper und youz vill hear da heartbeat" 

"Can I... May I have two please?" I asked. 

"Certainly!" He duplicated it handing them over. 

*** * ***

Meeting Narcissa at Pettichaps in Diagon Alley, Lucius held the door open for me. She was already holding a few things for me to go try on. She and Lucius shared a loving kiss well I went straight to the curtains holding the basket she gathered. 

Pulling on a simple red dress, it was baggy but fixable with a simple belt. Narcissa handed over more items to try on and so far everything was perfect. I would grow into them just fine. 

"I like them all. You choose which ones you like best" I said to her laying them all out on the counter. 

"Why choose when you can just have them all?" She said grinning. Lucius was already jingling a small pouch. The coins clanking together. 

"Money" Lucius said, a twinkle of amusement to his eyes. 

"I have more than enough money to buy this myself. I just think it's wasteful. Here-" 

"Put that back in your bag right now" Lucius clipped. My hand released my sack of coins, a clanking sounded as it hit the bottom of my bag. 

"Okay," I whispered. Narcissa ripped a tag off the green ruffled dress handing it to me. 

"Go put this on. We're going to lunch" 

**_____**

The moment we got home, I padded across the title floors barefooted to the Ball Room, pulling my wand out. I waved it. " _Expecto_ _Patronum_!" 

A silvery-white Lynx protruded from my wand tip, dancing around the room stopping in front of me. I bent low holding out the sonogram, it enveloped it. "Severus, I love you so much. I hope you find this well. The baby is fine, I could have found out the gender but I refused without you. I am pretty positive it's a boy. I miss you. Your Sunrise" sending the Lynx off it bounced through the window disappearing into the night air. 

"I didn't know you could cast a Patronus," Lucius said leaning against the column. 

"Yeah... Harry Potter taught me" I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. Lucius pulled his wand out. A huge Peacock came out, flapping its wings around the room. 

I began giggling, my stomach cramping as I wiped tears out of my eyes. 

"What's so funny?" He asked amused. 

"Well it's just you must really love your peacocks to end up with one as your Patronus" 

"They're majestic creatures like myself" He waved his hair from his face, giving me a very cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at him. Holding his arms out he nodded me to him. "Dance with this old man," He said. 

"You're not old and there is no-" the gramophone began putting out a small tune. "Music..." I finished looking at him. He winked, giving a little shimmy. "Dance my little one?" 

"Sure Dad" I laughed taking his hands.

Lucius, wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight to him. He smoothed my hair down, laying a kiss on the top of my head. Rocking me slowly back and forth, his grip tightened. "I've loved you since the moment your mother told me she was pregnant with you. You've been my little girl ever since. I wish I could have been there to help raise you. To help you grow into a young woman. Your mother did a wonderful job with you. I only wish I could have protected you from that monster" He spoke as he turned us around. We swayed to the low piano tune. "You're going to be a mother soon and what a fine mother you will be. I promise I'll always be around to help you whenever you need me. A father will always love his little girl, unconditionally. You may not share my blood but you share my name. You are mine no matter what this world says. You'll always have a part of me right here inside you" Spinning me out, he poked me right under my collarbone.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man to be with you. Severus will take care of you and your child. He'll die protecting you Sunniva. I know and trust he could never truly hurt you."

"You have that much faith in him?" I asked hesitantly. Lucius pulled me back in, clasping my hand with his, he spun us around once more softly.

"I trust that man with my life Sunniva. Just remember you will always have a home here if you should ever need it. I know once the baby comes you'll want your own space with him to raise the child together and I accept that. I just want you to remember Narcissa and I will always be here, we are so happy to know there will be another child in this family. That you're giving us our first grandchild. Draco might be a little upset once you tell him but he will come around. I'm sure he'll love being an uncle."

"If you don't stop I'm going to cry my eyes out" I sniffled. My heart was pounding, How did I get so lucky to get them for a family? It was unbearable sometimes with how much love they give me so willing without a second thought. As much as I love my mother even if what she wants for me disgusts me to the bone, I still can't help but feel I've been cheated out on so much by not having Lucius and Narcissa in my life earlier.

"Just remember we love you," Lucius said resting his head on mine.

"I love you too dad"

*** * ***

Finally, at sixteen weeks, I was dancing around holding an avocado singing into it like a microphone. The baby supposedly could hear my voice now and I was set on giving my little lemon the right impression that their mommy was a superstar full of fun and love. That I wasn't always so weepy and sad. 

Bellatrix was watching me intensely. She's been kind of following me around the past week. I've done my best ignoring her up until now. I sighed tossing the avocado into the blender with a banana. 

"Bella" I greeted. She smiled at me. 

"Sunni" 

"Fine, you can touch my stomach. You eyeing it up the way you do make me feel creeped out" 

"Finally!" She said loudly, giving it some flare. She put her hand on my stomach and the strangest thing happened. 

I had a flutter. Moving her hand the flutter was much stronger. 

"It's kicking!" Bella said her eyes lighting up. I stared down at my stomach. 

_'BAM!_ '

"Hey! NO hurting mommy now!" I said loudly poking at my stomach. I gaped at Bella. "Either my little lemon likes you or he wants you to take your paws off me," I said unsurely. 

"It could be a she"

"No it's a he. I am positive" Sidestepping away from Bellatrix, I finished my smoothie up, drinking it greedily. "You better kick me again when daddy is around. That's so unfair of you doing that the first time for her. I've been trying to get you to kick all week you little turd" I grumbled. "So rude"

"Are you t-talking to your b-baby ag-gain?" Wormtail wheezed. I glared at him, baring my teeth. 

"I will eat you, Peter. Don't think for a second I won't. Go away."

He held a letter out. "S-Severus w-wrote you" 

Snatching the letter from his grasp I waved him on. Bella saddled up next to me. "What is up with you all the sudden Bella? You can't possibly like me this much all of the sudden?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do." She smiled. "You're very feisty."

"Yeah, your face is about to become a fiesta if you don't leave me be" grumbling i walked away from her quickly, going into Lucius' study. 

For the past two weeks, Voldemort has kind of forbidden me to leave the house. No tasks for me and no visitors. Meghan and the Twins have written to me under alias names. Which was kind of surprising that I even got a letter from the twins. They were begging me to come to see their shop and was just curious to see how I've been doing. I have written them back saying I would see them very soon hopefully. I'm almost tempted to steal some of Narcissa's hair and make polyjuice just to get out of this house. 

Knowing how dangerous that is while pregnant I've refrained but a girl can dream. 

_________________________

_Sunni,_

_Letter checks are getting worse here at Hogwarts. They will begin doing more of the staff soon, I just wanted to get this to you to let you know I have received your gift. It's in my robes close to my heart like you. Thank you for it. I wish I could have been there to experience that moment with you._

_I miss you too my beautiful Sunrise. I hope you and our little one is doing fine. Our precious little light is what helps me get through this unbearable time without you. I do hope you're being on your best behavior. Lucius says your bump has grown a lot and that you were struggling to wear your clothes. As much as I would like to sympathize with you on this, I sadly can not._

_I am jealous._

_Jealous that I am missing all these moments with you. Please documenting these events with that camera I bought you. I expect to see tons of photos and share memories._

_I love you,_

_Sev._

_________________________

"May must be good for you. You're positively glowing" Narcissa commented as I sat down beside her on the grass.

"I may be glowing but my boobs are saying death. How big can one's boobs possibly get before they burst?" I groaned rubbing my shoulders. "I was already big to start with now this is just pure punishment."

"Why is it punishment?"

Bowing my head and in a mocking tone, I looked up at her through my eyelashes. "As rhe muggles will say... 'Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. I've been banging my professor like a needy little girl. Please stop punishing me now. Promise to be good"

Narcissa purses her lips, trying to suppress her smile, she spluttered letting out a hearty laugh.

Laughing with her I leaned into her side.

"Your friends must miss you," she said, wrapping her arm around me.

"Nah they're probably cheering as Mrs. Snappy snape isn't yelling study and detention every hour."

"Mrs. Snappy Snape?"

Looking at me curiously I waved her off. "It's a long story"


	48. FortyEight- Plans of pairing

_"Sunni! No! Sunni!"_

_Running faster I slammed hard against him falling in._

_"SUNNI!"_

_My eyes landed on Harry's he was reaching for me. Sirius fell back, his body disappearing from my view. Screaming I held my hand out for my son._

_"Mummy!" His little squeal full of fear ate at my heart. "Come back!"_

_"Sunrise wake up"_

____________

A silvery-white doe was poking my face. Waking me from my slumber. I stared at it lovingly. It was beautiful.

"Hello," I whispered. Wiping the tears from my eyes.

The Doe Patronus only seemed to brighten as I sat up.

"Sunrise?"

I snapped awake. This was Severus Patronus!

"Sunrise, I'm coming this evening. Today they are doing the Potions exams. I am not needed. I love you"

The doe leaned forward, it's snout bumped my forehead. Then slowly disappeared.

"You here that Lemon. Daddy is coming to see us" I whispered, caressing my stomach. "You've gotten so big and made mommy look like a fat penguin. Going to shock daddy."

_________________________

_Sunni,_

_I don't know how you did this but I'm bugging out. These OWLS are going to be the death of me. I am terribly sorry for all the jokes I've made over your constant insistence on studying._

_How did you do all this and still made time for us? Are you secretly a goddess? Do you have some sort of power that we don't know about?_

_At least they're giving us homework no more. All our lessons have become some ultimate study revision. It's kind of awesome at least. We also got our Examination Timetables._

_Theory of Charms will be the first thing on Monday morning. I know I'm definitely going to get an outstanding in there._

_Oh! Someone put another_ _Niffler_ _in_ _Umbridge's_ _office. It tried to take a chunk out of her leg. I shouldn't find that so brilliant but I do._

_Miles and Lucian says 'hello love.' They miss you but they can't understand that I miss you so much more. Graham is starting to come around but he's still not making much sense._

_Oh, they also said to tell you they are dating now thanks to your love and support they will be inviting you to their apartment they're getting. They said this year was enough pig shit to last a lifetime._

_I wish you could come back to school but I understand._

_All my love,_

_Draco._

_P.s. I am expecting a giant vanilla cream pie upon my arrival Home. I think I deserve it._

  
_________________________

Sitting the letter down I covered my face giggling.

"What is so funny?" Lucius asked picking up the letter. "Merlin's beard! Who on earth did that?!"

Laughing I took the letter back folding it up. "I highly doubt it tried to take her leg. She is worse than Filch in the exaggeration department."

"I do not understand what is wrong with that school and those beasts" he sneered in annoyance.

I stared at him. "Nifflers are very harmless creatures. Sure they like shiny things and get a little carried away but they're great pets. They're very loveable."

"I thought you said Potter was attacked by one last year?"

"Oh, he was! Draco dumped silver all over him. Just as long as you don't have anything shiny on you you'll be fine" I waved him off, getting up. "I need a nap. This baby won't stop kicking me at night. I swear he's preparing for a duel at this rate I swear he will pop out of me with a wand and all." I grinned.

Lucius patted my belly. "That my little fighter. You're going to be the best in your class"

"Class? Slow down there, Grandpa. Let me have him first"

*** * ***

Severus had truly gotten lucky by arriving here when Narcissa had just left for the weekend to visit a friend.

"How's everything at Hogwarts?" I asked as Severus nuzzled my bump with his nose, pressing soft kisses around it. I smiled down at him, my heart jumping in excitement.

Watching him do this was making me strangely enough very turned on. I coughed wiggling around. He grinned against me, looking up through his dark lashes he had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"They say pregnant women get a high sex drive around this time" he muttered cockily. I scoffed.

That's true for me but damn him! I wouldn't give in.

His hands rubbed my belly, sliding down to my hips and one venturing further south. My breath quickened as I realized what he was doing. The door clicked locking, Severus dropped his wand, pushing my panties down my legs he crawled up beside me.

"Get on your side love" he growled into my ear. I swallowed hard doing as he said. There was a rustling behind me and then I felt his cool flesh press against me his warm lips trailing down my neck as he pushed my hair to the side.

"You're so beautiful all pregnant and plump with my child. I could worship you all day"

That was the hottest thing he ever said to me hands down. I grinned, blushing heavily.

"Seeing you like this, rubbing your bump. Makes me want to keep you pregnant. So gorgeous. Turns me on" he said as he pressed himself against my backside. His warm length pressed between my legs he moved one leg up at an angle. Putting his hand on the holy grail he slipped a finger inside making me moan loudly.

I've missed this.

"That's right Sunniva." He whispered, moving my head he captured my lips with his, moving his fingers in and out making me sigh against him.

Right when I was tethering on the edge be pulled out. I was mid protest when he slipped his length in me slowly inch by inch. My eyes rolled back, shuddering my body convulsed in pleasure around him making him grunt approvingly.

"You're always so tight" he groaned. "Even fully turned on you never ceased to stop squeezing the life out of me" he groaned, pushing further in.

"Oh God," I squeaked.

"Look at me sweetheart" he whispered, "I'm going to make love to you know. I want you to look at me."

I nodded my head at his questionable eyebrow rise. Pulling back, he caressed my bump, rubbing it as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. He pushed back in.

I cried out, keeping my eyes locked on his. He gripped my waist going very slow.

I don't know how long it was but it felt like an eternity of pure euphoria of loving caresses, kisses, and small whispers of admissions.

I could die happily in Severus' arms and I would be the luckiest woman in the world. Severus was everything to me. With every word, kiss and touch I found myself loving him more and more.

"I love you" I cried out, tears streaming down my face as we came together. Severus nudged me with his nose grunting, he kissed my tears away.

"I love you Sunniva. Always"

"And forever" I whispered, pulling out of me he crawled over top of me keeping from pressing on me he cuddled me on my other side. Nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I miss having you in my arms. Sleep had found me better with you beside me." He murmured.

"Same for me and even more so that our little lemon won't stop for the love of Merlin kicking me any time I close my eyes. I swear he's a stubborn turd like his mom."

Severus smirked down at me, lifting my chin to tilt my head back. "Yes his mum is very stubborn but so is his daddy. I think we're going to have our hands full don't you?"

"Very full" I yawned.

"Did I tire you out, love?" He grinned. I mumbled an incoherent 'shut up' making him laugh deeply... "Get some sleep Sunni."

I snapped my eyes open.

"I'll still be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere. I promise" he pressed a kiss to my forehead. Nodding my head I cuddled into his side.

My dreams were filled with loving touches and baby babble. Making my heart lurch with joy.

Severus was smoothing my hair out when my eyes fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful" he grinned. Leaning over he kissed my lips, the book he was reading tossed lightly to the side.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" I mumbled rubbing my eyes, yawning.

"You're growing a human being Sunni. You're going to be tired. If I had my way I would keep you propped up on fluffy feathered pillows hand feeding you grapes if I could"

"Sour grapes?" I asked coyly.

"Sour grapes?" He asked confused.

"Nothing" I smiled, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around me helping me up. "Thank you"

"I hope he kicks soon,"

"Yes, I am sorry he hasn't yet. Which is strange. He never lets me sleep." I patted my bump a few times. Shaking it. "Wake up mister. You're going to start kicking like the turd you are. Kick for your daddy so mommy doesn't feel bad."

Severus leaned on his arm, watching me with utter amusement.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"You... Already making him think I'm the better parent." He smirked. "Already the nagging mother"

"Hey!" I giggled swatting at his arm. "I am not nagging. I am just asking him to kick for you I w- oh!" I jumped grabbing his hand pressing it to my left side. Severus' eyes widen as a foot landed on the home base right on his palm. "Ah! Okay, not so hard you little heathen!" I groaned.

"Sunni?" Severus' eyes were filled with tears once more. "Thank you" he murmured kissing my belly. "I love you"

"I love you" I rubbed his cheek. "Now tell me how Hogwarts is. You distracted me before. I want to know everything"

"It's sunny." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha. Ha. So funny"

"It's sunny, cloudless and I would love to take you on a stroll around the lake watching the sun glisten off the surface. That's what I wish I could do with you however as much as I prefer being indoors I have been dreading it these past few weeks. Dolores Umbridge has been a tyrant and she's driving me mad. She's asked for veritaerum several times already."

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed covering my mouth. Severus grinned at me.

"I've been giving her water"

Tossing my head back in laughter, he nuzzled my palms grinning.

"I would never give her the real thing. She too stupid to tell the difference."

"Have you been giving Harry any more Occlumency lessons?" I asked.

"No. He's a hopeless case. He can't shut off his emotions. It's pointless" he glowered.

"Did Remus ever speak to you?" I asked unsurely. He nodded his head.

"And I chose not to listen" he sat up. "Enough of this. How big the baby now?"

"Mango size," I said quickly. "Let do the spell!"

Pulling his wand out his mutter the revealing charm making our baby shine brightly. His little fingers wiggled making us grin.

Severus kept the spell up as he began talking to our little lemon letting him know how loved he is and how excited he is to be his father.

He stayed for a little while longer but as night was descending he had to leave. With a heavy heart and a lot of tears, I let him go but only after I had shoved all rhe duplicated photos of us and my baby bump into his hands.

*** * ***

Voldemort had arrived unannounced late at night here. He called Lucius and I in the Dining room with news. Nagini curled up around him and Bellatrix hanging close by in the corner watching with interest.

"It appears Potter and I have a connection. I've been practicing and I've finally done it. I will place a vision in the boy's mind if unable fo retrieve The Blood traitor Black by hand I will make Harry Potter think Black is being tortured. He will arrive at the Ministry of Magic and retrieve the prophecy for me. I want you Lucius to pair up with Bellatrix in making sure the boy is to hand over the prophecy."

"As you wish my lord" Lucius bowed. Voldemort turn his beady red eyes to me, his snake-like nostrils flaring.

"I understand you're with child but I feel seeing as the sort of connection you have with Harry Potter could come into play. If he was to think you were there as well it might make him want to come all the more" he said as Nagini slithered unto the table. I moved my hands out, caressing her head. She hissed in delight.

"Sirius Black is enough motivation, my Lord. He will come for him but I can help."

Lucius and Bella both made a grunting noise of disapproval. Voldemort looked at Bella.

"I can understand Lucius disapproving but you Bella? Have you finally come to like my sweet cousin? Enough to care for the well being of her unborn child?" He asked amused.

"She's carrying my nephew my lord. Of course, I care." She said in a sort of protectiveness tone. She held her ground looking deeply sincere in what she was saying.

I think a part of me is liking her a lot better now, to be honest.

"Very well. Sunniva I still need you there. Your talents will be of use to me. You'll pair up with Rookwood. You'll stay out of harm's way I trust"

"When is this going to be my lord?" I asked keeping my eyes trained low.

"Two days"

___

With fear eating at my heart now fully understanding what was happening I knew I needed to do something to help. I would be there in the Department of mysteries. I could protect Harry! I had to protect him and I needed to protect Sirius.

Bellatrix was dead set on killing him. I could see that in her eyes! I wouldn't let her take the one person Harry had left away from him. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

I couldn't.

Opening my bag up I tossed my clothes inside. Grabbing my potions for the baby, I wrapped them up nicely and tight putting them in their case. Pulling on my jeans and a simple black tee. I laced up my boots. Zipping up black bomber jacket.

Tiptoeing down the stairs I went to the elf quarters.

"Daisy" I whispered. "Psst Daisy!"

"Mistress" she blinked up at me. I handed her my bag. "You and the other get to Grimmauld. Go now and when you get there, go fetch Molly Weasley tell her to come there. Here's this. I need you to go out and buy these items" passing the pouch of money and the list over she took them tucking them into her dress. "Go now. Now"

There were several pops, I rushed out sneaking to Lucius' study.

Seeing the coast was clear, I grabbed some floo powder. "Three Broomsticks!" I tossed it down.

Huge Green Flames enveloped my body just as Narcissa ran into the room. "Sun-!"

My feet hit the ground once more. I rushed out as quickly as I could throwing my hood up, hiding my face. I moved out onto the streets. Getting to the corner I heard Narcissa yell for me. I looked behind me catching her eye. I turned around quickly. Jumping into an alley.

I can do this. I did it twice already! I can do this! Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes.

My focus on Sirius Black and Grimmauld Palace.

"Sunni!" Looking at Narcissa. I grimaced, she lunged right as I felt my body being sucked up.

' _Crack_!'

I landed hard against the door, I cried out in pain. I banged on the door.

Sirius yanked it open catching me. "My leg!" I wailed. "Sirius! My leg!"

"Remus!"

Mooney ran down the hall helping him lift me up, they carried me putting me on the couch. I grabbed at my thigh screaming.

"You splenched Sunniva!"

"Oh thank you for that obvious examination Padfoot!" I spat.

Remus put his wand to my thigh closing up the hole where a big chunk of my skin was now missing. I yanked my jacket off, putting my stomach on display I felt around lifting my shirt up inspecting. "Come on Lemon! Move for mommy!" I patted hard. Jiggling my belly a little. "Move for mommy!" I shouted feeling my heart began racing.

Finally, he did. I leaned against the sofa sighing loudly. I caressed my belly lovingly.

Slowly I looked up at the two men staring down at me in shock.

"Surprise...." I said giving jazz hands.

"P-Preg-" Remus stuttered unable to finish the word.

"Eeeekkk" Sirius made the weird deep throat sound that came out very screechy. It sounded almost as if that hurt him.

"Guys?" I pushed up off the sofa, grabbing on their shirts I steadied myself. My leg was on fire! Trembling I pushed them both down to sit. Pushing their mouths closed. I limped my way to the kitchen.

"Kreacher!" I yelled. The old Elf crawled out from under rhe boiler his watery eyes widening happily.

"Little screamer!"

"Hey" I winced grabbing onto rhe chair to steady myself. "Please put a pot of water on to boil. Ma-"

"Sunni! SUNNIVA!"

shit...

"Don't yell at her Sirius!" Remus shouted. Sirius came into view marching over to me.

"Missy!"

"Wow! Wow!" I held my hands up. "If you scold me like a damn child Sirius Orion Black I promise I will transferred you into a bone and give you to Loki to gnaw on." I put my hand on my hip wagging my finger at him. "I am nineteen weeks pregnant. I am exhausted, hungry and I just snuck over here got splenched all to warn you to not to leave this house! Now do not make me angry because damn it Sirius this momma bird has had it with men telling me what to do! I am a mother for fucks sake! I will not be bullied by a thirty-six-year-old man."

Sirius collapsed into the old wooden chair heavily making it creak. He actually looked a bit terrified of me.

I lifted my chin. Daring him to continue. Remus whistled lowly. I turned my glare on him making his eyes widen. He backed away from me.

"Innocent. I am innocent" Remus said taking a seat.

I plopped down in the one I was holding on to just as Kreacher sat a kettle of hot water on the table with some Earl Grey tea and milk. He put a teabag in it dropping a splash of milk in stirring it.

"Just the way the little mother likes it. Kreacher remembers"

"Thank you, Kreacher. Thank you so much" I said.

Several pops and the rushing of fire. Molly Weasley stepped through gasping at the state of me. "You're bleeding! I will get you- you're pregnant!"

"Yes, I am pregnant!" I snapped covering my face. "Sorry, Molly..." I whispered guiltily.

"It's quite alright Sunni. Here let me see your leg" she pushed the ripped cloth to the side spraying it with water. "Hmm, it looks sealed right. It didn't look as bad as I thought it was." She summoned some bandages covering it up. Getting to her feet she put her hands on her hips. "Well, that explains why you had me get certain things. I thought maybe they were for something else but now I know I was right."

"Sorry about that having my elf come and get you I hope it wasn't too much trouble," I said sincerely. She patted my hand.

"It was no trouble dear. No trouble. How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks. Almost twenty"

"Ah! Do you know the gender?"

"No but I think it's a boy," I said lovingly rubbing my belly.

"It could be a girl..." She said softly. I frowned at her.

"No Molly I really hope that is not the case. I will personally put my daughter out of her misery."

"Ah!" Molly clutched her chest looking frightened. "Sunni..." She whispered harshly.

"I am a Maledictus Molly. It would pass on to her. That's how blood curses work. You pass them on to your daughters. I refuse to let my little girl live a life that will never truly be hers. My mother did that to me and look where I am. I may be having a little one but one day he won't have his mommy."

"Whose the father?" She gasped "It's not Harry's is it?!"

Sirius barked out a laugh, leaning over he covered his face laughing harder clutching his stomach. "I wish it was Harry's!"

"Sirius!" Molly cried out. "You don't mean that!"

"I do Molly. I really do!"

My hands were shaking so terribly that in my anger I had shattered the cup. Magic surge and the kettle busted spilling hot water everywhere.

"Ouch!"

All three adults shot up waving at their laps. I frowned down at my hands. Molly rubbed my back.

"It's quite alright Sunniva. It happens when witches have babies. Their magic is doubled. At least now you know your child isn't a squib.

"Even if he was a squib I would love him unconditionally! Anyways this is not why I came here I have come to warn you Sirius to not to leave this house for any reason" I said leaning forward. Kreacher grunted.

"Why little flower is something happening?" He asked. Seeming to push the whole 'pregnant' out the window.

"I don't know yet but I fear Bellatrix has her eyes set on you and I don't want you to get hurt. Just please stay here. Harry can't risk losing you too"

"I can handle my cousin on my own Don't worry about me sunshine" he grinned cockily then glowered. "But this baby business..."

"Is none of your concern Siri. If I want your opinion I will ask for it but I do not so don't give it"

"Listen to the little lady Sirius," Remus said frowning. "You shouldn't stress expecting mothers out. It's not good for the baby"

"Thank you moony!" I said standing. "Now excuse me. I am awfully tired. I need to lay down"


	49. FortyNine- Do it Bravely

Over the course of the past two days, Remus and Sirius had been dodging me like I was the black death.

Seeing I was high on energy all of a sudden I have taken to tackling every single room in this house with Helena watching me worriedly the entire time.

She's tried time and time again for me to slow down, to take a break to relax but as the days drew nearer to planting a vision in Harry's head or capturing Sirius realistically I was beginning to really become prone to overthinking and worry myself to the bone with itching nerves.

I had been nagging Sirius much to everyone's displeasure on keeping him safe, making sure he never leaves and to stay hidden well.

Remus finally had enough. He came and cornered me the moment Helena left the house.

"What is bothering you so much Sunniva? You're entirely being nastier than Sirius on many levels and this is Sirius Black we're talking about."

Remus removed the rag from my hand making me drop it on the table. He pulled me to the sofa. "Sit" he demanded.

Taking a seat I stared at him. I couldn't just outright tell him the truth. If Harry can get that prophecy, it can be smashed. I would do it in a heartbeat I would volunteer willingly to smash it to smithereens.

No prophecy means less of these useless tiresome ventures to the ministry. Hurting, torturing, and murdering of ministry employees who essentially have no way of helping to start with.

"What is it Sunni? You can talk to me" he said softly. Leaning forward he placed a hand on my knee. "I know you're young but if this is about the baby... and Sn-"

"It has nothing to do with Severus and our child Moony. This is about Harry and keeping Sirius safe. You have no idea what's about to happen. Sirius can't be caught by the Death Eaters. I've risked a lot by coming here and staying here these past two days."

"What's happening?" He asked more seriously.

"Harry will be eventually guided to the ministry to retrieve the Prophecy about him. I don't know when and I don't really know how but he will be and the dark lord has his eyes set on using Sirius so as long as he's not caught then getting Harry there will be a bit more difficult."

Remus looked taken aback as he listens to me. "Are you serious? Is this what has been bothering you? You're worried for Sirius's life?"

"Moony I just said Harry will be guided to the Ministry to retrieve the prophecy? I am more than just worried about Sirius! Harry could be hurt not to mention he has a hero theatrical tendency to run face-first in the fire before he dares listen to reason."

He opened his mouth to speak I hushed him. "I know all about Harry and his not using his brain for the past few years. He is going to get himself hurt or someone else and knowing how Ron and Hermione are they will willingly jump through flaming hoops with him."

"I know Sunniva but do you know when this will happen?" He placed his hands on my shoulders staring at me hard.

"I-I don't k-know..." Closing my eyes I focused on calming my nerves. "Soon I think. Very soon,"

"Listen Sunniva. I think it would be best if you just go to your room and rest for a bit. I'll go talk to Sirius and explain the best I can. I see no reason why Sirius would even want to leave right now"

The thing Remus didn't understand was this was Sirius Black. Padfoot... a crazy spontaneous git.

Who doesn't think things through before jumping into action.

When I came back down from my nap I discovered a note from both men laying on the counter with a pair of wonky baby booties and a little scribble drawing.

A dog had a baby rattler in its mouth, a small infant crawling about with a stick figure curly crazy hair that could be nobody but me. Remus and Helena and oddly enough what looked to be Severus brooding in the background.

Oh, Sirius... You silly boy.

_At least he drew Severus_ _**ALIVE** _ _this time._

Yeah, that's true. This is a start.

Grabbing the note.

________________________

_Sunni,_

_I know you said not to leave but I could not stop Sirius from this endeavor._

_We're safe and fine. We are just stopping by your house. I figured it would be fine to let him there. He's our family._

_If you shall need us just send your elves._ _Finnly_ _and_ _Raphly_ _are already here with us. They were insisting to be apart of_ _Sirius's_ _big plan._

_We will be back soon._

_-Remus._

_P.s. Sirius wants to say a few words apparently._

_Little flower!_

_Moony has informed me of your worries it is bogus. It is mental and you should not be worrying about a single thing little mama._

_I will be fine. I'm Sirius Black. Nothing can get me down except_ _dementors_ _._

_Why would those be around your house anyhow? Exactly so not worry!_

_We love you!_

_See you when we get back. Remember to eat. I baked you cookies. They're in the cabinet in a little yellow bowl._

_-_ _Siriusly_ _Sirius about_ _Siriusly_ _Staying Safe. Aka._ _Padfoot_ _. Aka Snuffles. Aka. Nasty git._

  
________________________

Bursting into tears of laughter I grabbed the cookies going to the sitting room.

I wish they didn't leave but Remus was with him. He will be fine surely.

Sirius is full of jokes and he honestly the best. These cookies though.

_Merlin..._

I sat in the little room munching away on the cookies and crocheting, I was almost done with the seventh row when Kreacher hobbled in looking elated.

"Little Screamer?"

"Yes, Kreacher?"

"It's the Potter boy's head in the fire,"

Dropping my hook and yarn I ran to the kitchen as quick as I could but damn this shortness of breath!

"Sirius?" he shouted. "Sirius, are you there?"His voice echoed around the room.

"Harry!" I shouted.

"Who's there?" he called

"Harry I'm coming!" I shouted louder.

Harry's head was floating in the fire, looking surprised to see me again. "Sunni?" His eyes widen as I came fully into view. "Y-You're P-Pregnant!"

Gasping for air I waved. Clutching my stomach. "Y-Yeah I am." Gasping "what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Where's Sirius?" He asked frantically.

"He's out at the moment Harry," I said softly trying to calm him down.

"Where?!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" I said a little louder.

"Where Sunniva?! Where is he?!"

"M-My house" I stuttered. Harry freaking out on me could only mean one thing... He had successfully done it.

Kreacher settled next to me looking absolutely delighted. I glared down at him. He cowered a little getting back up. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her -"

"Kreacher!" I said making me quiet. "Be a good elf and go do something productive please"

He bowed low smiling. "As the little mother wishes."

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry asked once more. "Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"

"Harry I told you he's at my house!

"But that-!"

Harry's head was grabbed by a fat stubby hand that looked very familiar. I gasped in horror.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

Call me crazy but in my fear of what was going to happen to Harry from that disgusting woman, I needed to get to Hogwarts. I yelled for Daisy.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Tell Lupin that it's happening. That they've lured Harry to the Ministry but please try and keep Sirius from coming. Make sure he's not there okay. Please Daisy do whatever you must"

Bowing low she popped out. Kreacher was sneaking in looking gleeful and irritated all at once.

"The little mother is protecting master Sirius? Kreacher is wondering why as master Sirius doesn't like that the little mother is carrying the hooked nose mans child"

"Because sometimes we humans do things out of love Kreacher. I love Sirius no matter how disgruntled he makes me. He is Harry's family. He is an innocent man and I understand how badly he's treated you but you could do with being a little nice yourself." Getting on my knees I grabbed him gently by his shoulders. He did not flinch like he normally would do. He stayed still. "Kreacher if you care for me. If you truly care about my well-being and that you truly are my friend I need you to do whatever it takes to make sure Sirius stays at Elizabeth Cottage. Help my elves please."

Kreacher began looking cross making a groaning sound. Hitting himself many times. I pried his already injured hands away from his face.

"Stop it Kreacher! Stop it!" I begged. He threw himself on the ground rolling around wailing. "KREACHER!"

He stilled.

Blinking his big watery eyes up at me I looked at my hands on him. They were putting off a glow I yanked them away.

"Kreacher did not like what the little screamer just did to Kreacher," he said looking timid.

"What... What did I do?" I asked.

Surely I didn't hurt him.

"Kreacher is calm"

Oh well, that's not so bad.

"Kreacher I don't have time for this." I exhaled punching my nose. Refusing to wait much longer I rushed out of the house turning I apparated to Hogsmeade.

' _Crack_!'

"I am pregnant! This is too much!" I screamed as I touched the ground staring at the castle in the distance. Turning once more I cracked to the gates.

Severus was already there. He jumped in surprise. Leaning on my knees I breathed heavily. "Severus" I panted.

"Sunniva!"

I watched his doe gallop away disappearing from sight. Reaching out I grabbed his robes.

"H-Harry... In... Trouble"

"I know but what are you doing! You're twenty weeks pregnant Sunni! With my child! Are you mental? Are you insane?!" He yelled sweeping me off my feet. I wanted to scream at him to listen to me.

"Tell Dumbledore!" I protested. "Tell him ministry. Harry... Prophecy"

"I've already sent a message Sunni. You need to get back to Grimmauld. You're safer there"

Unable to stop him he did just that.

We landed in the hallway. Not stopping he put me on the sofa. "I have to leave. The school needs me. Stay here. Stay Sunniva."

"But the Dark Lord..."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "What about the dark lord?"

"Y-You don't know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

They didn't tell him... Nobody told him. I groaned covering my face. Either way, he'll try and stop me and if he succeeds then they would go after him.

I know because as Voldemort has said... 'I am his first. I serve him first'

He's not just going to let that go without someone paying the price if I don't keep my end of the deal up. Severus would pay dearly if he were to mess up.

"Nothing" I whispered. "It's nothing. Just pregnancy brain"

He didn't seem to believe me but he had no choice but to take it and leave. Kissing my head he vanished quickly. I got to my feet once more.

This night just doesn't stop and I'm already sick of it. I swear by the time this night is over I will have successfully fulfilled my year's worth of exercise.

"Mommy's going to protect you and when this is all over. I'm taking you away and we're going into hiding. I won't let your life be risked any longer. Not today and not ever again." I rubbed my bump.

Picking up the floo powder I got into the fireplace of Grimmauld. Tossing it down I yelled. "Ministry of Magic!"

Green flames engulfed me. My feet momentarily suspended I hit the black sleek titles. Severus was definitely going to tie me down and never let me out of his sight again once he knows about what I'm about to do.

However, I love him too much to risk his life and I have to make sure everyone is okay. If I don't then who will?

Running as fast as I could through the atrium. I disillusioned myself, everyone was already there. With masks in place, I hurried my pace.

Showing myself to them. Lucius grabbed my sleeve yanking me gently through the door.

Once in the blacken dusty room. The only light in the room was the blue flames of the candles. Lucius grabbed my hand, squeezing. I slid my wand across my face, my mask appearing to cover my identity. I looked at the tiny yellowing labels that laid beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them emitting a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs. I shuddered from the cold. Lucius and Bella nodded at me.

Moving between the shadowy aisles I prepared myself wand at the ready. They moved closer through the aisles between two rows of shelves. I crept nearer to them.

"Keep your wands ready," Harry whispered. I leaned forward watching them creep forward along the long alleys of the shelves. Moving around softly I kept my breathing even.

I was supposed to stay with them. To keep my eye on them.

They passed row eighty-four... eighty-five...

"Ninety-seven!" Hermione whispered.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it.

"He's right down at the end," Harry said. "You can't see properly from here." Leading them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of them glowed softly as they passed. "He should be near here, Anywhere here..."

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into the dim-lit candlelight.

"He might be..." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"I... I don't think Sirius is here." Hermione said.

Nobody spoke.

Crouching down I directed my wand at Ron willing him to look beside him.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?" Ron asked. Staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf. "It's - it's got your name on it"

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light.

"My name?" Harry asked blankly.

 _Pick it up, Harry_.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," Hermione said sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

_Pick it up!_

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," Neville said suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville was badly sweating.

"It's got my name on," Harry said. He closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. He lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.

Getting the signal Lucius appeared behind them. With a drawling voice, he spoke. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Then the rest began to appear. I moved around standing behind my father. Bella put her hand protectively. on me. "Get out of range." She whispered. I nodded my head at her turning I willed my body to be at the end. In the black fog, I vanished.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. I moved further back, towards Rookwood. Laughter rang around the room but Bella's was sticking out more than the others.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" Bella laughed harshly.

"Always," Lucius echoed softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Bella mimicked.

"Go" Rookwood ushered me out of the room.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," Bella crackled.

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius roared at her. "If you smash it -!"

"Go. If you get hurt I'm not willing to face His wrath over his child. Do not make me drag you out of here" Rookwood snapped. Turning on my heel I swung the door open.

Halfway down the hall, I heard a crash from behind me. I bit my lips in thought. No no, I can't help. I can't risk it. I can't help Harry here. Lucius said he would do his best to make sure no one got hurt. I have to trust him on that. He gave me his word!

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!" Lucius' voice rang out through the open door.

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

I ran down through several doors stopping in the brain room. Lucius told me to wait here. He said he would come to get me. I have to protect my child. I got to but I can't just leave Harry and the others.

Why did he even want me here! Damn him! What am I supposed to even do?!

Lucius said to get to safety. To stay in the brain room. He said that's where I needed to go.

Running as fast as I could go I opened the door crouching down in the corner hiding.

Hiding like a coward.

**___**

Being absolutely terrified. I stayed crouched on the ground keeping hidden as I watch the scene unfold before me. Ron's face was very white and blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth. He looked as if he had gone a bit funny, Harry was supporting him. Luna held up a limping Ginny and Neville was carrying Hermione over his shoulder. His face was covered in blood.

I covered my head clenching my wand tight as I cowered in the corner. Taking deep breaths. If I could just get them out of here but the idiots began sealing the doors!

Luna cried out "Collo-aaaaargh..." The door busted open knocking her into the air making her hit a desk knocking her out. Five Death Eaters were rushing through the door.

I crawled over to her quickly put a shield charm up around me " _protego_ _maxima_!"

"Get Potter!" Bella shrieked.

"Luna..." I shook her. "Luna wake up!" Grabbing her shirt I heaved her back. Watching in horror as Ron summoned a brain.

From the top of one of the tanks, a brain burst from the green liquid, it soared towards Ron, spinning and what looked like movie films it widens its tentacles.

"RON, NO!" Harry roared.

Ron caught the brain in his outstretched hands. The tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

"No...I don't like it! No, stop! stop -" the tentacles wrapped around Ron's chest. He tugged and pulled but they would not budge.

" _Diffindo_!" Harry yelled trying to sever it from Ron's body. I watched horror-struck as Ron fell over thrashing.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" Ginny screamed.

A jet of red light flew hitting her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

Neville shouted. " _STUBEFY_ _,_ _STUBEFY_!"

Seeing as Neville could not cast a spell with a badly broken nose. I rose my wand. " _BOMBARDA_!"

An explosion happened on the outermost wall. Harry took the bait running out of the room as quickly as he could holding the prophecy high above his head. The others chased after him.

I scrambled up dragging Luna by her feet I rushed released her once getting her next to Ginny. Neville looked at me. I thank the gods for keeping my mask in place.

"Lef her bo!" Neville shouted holding what oddly looked like Hermione's wand.

"Go after him! They're fine" I yelled.

Neville seemed to finally realize I wouldn't hurt him took off after Harry. Dashing over to Ron who was screaming and thrashing around I put my wand to the brain.

" _Accio_ _Brain_!"

With a sound 'pop!' It came off him. I whipped my wand hard making the Brain fling across the room smacking into a wall.

Ron stilled.

"Ron you're going to be okay," I whispered closing up his wounds the best I could. Looking at the door they ran through I got to my feet.

I caressed my bump, tears filling my eyes. "You're going to be okay little lemon. Mommy promises."

" _Expecto_ _patronum_!"

My lynx bounded out of my wand tip. "Severus I'm at the Ministry. I need your help. Please! PLEASE HURRY! I am okay but the others aren't. Ron and Hermione are critical. Luna and Ginny have been stunned"

The lynx ran from the room disappearing. I took a deep breath. Moving towards the door.

Bellatrix had Neville on the ground screaming his legs drawn up to his chest twitching on the floor.

Get your hands off him! Not today! Alice and Frank have suffered enough by this way of torture. I will not let Neville have the same fate.

I ran down the benches, lunging into the air. " _Filpendo_!" I shouted hitting Bella in the chest causing her to slide back. The others raised their wands at me.

"NO!" Lucius yelled.

" _Protego_!" Screaming I threw my shield up just as several stunning spells shot at me.

The spells ricocheted.

"Not her! You idiots!" Lucius shouted he turned back to Harry. "Give me the Prophecy!"

Harry looked conflicted as he started around the room. Wands now directed back at him. I rushed to Neville. Harry held the prophecy out towards Lucius's hand.

Two doors swung open above us. I threw myself over top of Neville throwing a shield up around us.

Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley came rushing down.

Tonks threw a spell at Lucius and he reflected it easily.

Neville twitched beneath me.

"Don't move Neville!" I begged. He blinked at me his eyes widening. "Don't move!"

"D-Do I-I know y-you?" He stuttered. I shook my head at him.

"Listen. I need you to crawl with me out of firing range. Can you do that?" I asked frantically.

Nodding his head I crawled off top of him keeping my spell in place we began crawling.

"Neville!" Harry yelled.

"I'm alright!" Neville yelled back. Grabbing his shoulder. I pulled him into a tight hug. Against my better judgment.

"S-Sunni?" He stuttered.

The stone floor between us exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Neville's hand had been only seconds before. Harry lunged over to us. He looked at me shocked. Neville threw himself in front of me. "D-Don't!"

A thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck, and pulled him upright so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

"Give it to me, give me the prophecy -"

"You're choking him!" I screamed. Lifting my wand I hit McNair right in the face, stunning him.

Neville yanked Harry and I out of the way as Sirius charged past us. Harry slipped knocking into me.

I hit the ground hard on my stomach screaming out. Tears pooling in my eyes I yanked my mask off not a care in the world at this moment.

Mad eye magical eye-rolled past me.

Little lemon was kicking hard then he stilled. I rolled over on my back screaming clutching at my bump, crawling back.

No...

No.

No!

_I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!_

Dolohov smacked the ground next to me. Making me squeal. Sirius was breathing heavily shooting a spell at him not realizing I was beside him. I clutched my stomach crying out, trying to get away.

Harry yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Making Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backward, landing with a crash on his back. I looked frantically around trying to find Lucius.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Dad!"

Catching sight of blonde hair lunging at Harry I watch Harry and Neville fall backward. Neville's legs waving wildly and Harry was clutching the Prophecy hard.

"No - get - off - me... Neville - catch it!" Harry yelled. Flinging the prophecy at Neville.

"Get your hands off my godson!" Sirius's fist made collision with Lucius's jaw.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him, Siri!"

Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Lucius turned his wand at Neville.

Warmth pooled between my legs. My eyes widen as extreme pain racked my back and legs. Holding tight around my stomach. I began crying uncontrollably.

This is a mess! Damn that prophecy and damn to Voldemort! Needing me here for what? And damn those Gryffindors and their need for heroics! If Harry had just listened to me none of us would be in this mess.

And my little lemon...

Severus is going to kill me.

Willing myself to stand up. I pressed against one of the benches heaving myself up on trembling legs I watched the blood trail down my legs.

Fuck that prophecy!

" _Accio_ _Prophecy_!"

The small orb flew from Neville's grasp into my outstretched hand. He and Harry gave out a cry of protest.

As the orb made an impact on my palm, I smashed it against the ground.

"No!" Several people yelled.

Suck on that you filthy animals!

I fell against the bench, unable to stand. I clutch at my stomach. Biting back my screams I frantically looked around. My eyes landing on something that made my blood run colder.

The veil.

The veil that had been haunting me for months.

How did I miss it when I came in here?

Sirius and Bella, we're battling it out. Ducking Sirius missed a spell cast by Bella. He tossed one back and she crackled loudly.

I remember this... Sirius would go through that veil. That was him. He was the one calling out to me.

"You're going to be alright little lemon. Mommy promises. You're fine" I whispered hoarsely. I got to my feet with much difficultly.

Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Taking a deep breath I push the pain down, shifting.

I charged, ramming into Sirius hard, knocking into him. Bellatrix let out a triumphant scream hitting Sirius with a spell and running from the room.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He was jumping down the steps  
sprinting. Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

Shifting back, my eyes met Harry's as I fell backward. I smiled. Clutching Sirius's hand. Helena screamed running towards us.

*

*

*

*

*

"SUNNIVA!"

"NO!" Lucius yelled.


	50. Fifty- For her Sake

As Dumbledore had gotten most of the Death Eaters round in the middle of the room, immobilized. Mad-Eye Moody was over the top of Tonks trying to revive her. Kingsley ran forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.

Nobody but a few had apparently seen what had happened.

"Sunniva!" Sirius grabbed Sunnivas face, shaking her. "Sunniva! Come on little flower! Get up!"

"That's my daughter!" Lucius shouted. "Unhand me! Let me hold her!"

Lucius yelled heartbreaking cries escaped his lips. He snarled. Trying to get away from the two men holding him down. He needed no... He must get to her.

She was too still.

"You better not try and escape Lucius there is nowhere to hide." The man holding him grunted. Against their better judgment, they released him.

He rushed to Sunniva's side. Sirius clutched Sunniva tighter to him.

"This is your fault Malfoy! Your fault! If you had just kept her safe made her leave. She would never be in this mess! Look at her! She won't wake up! She's barely breathing!"

"She's BLEEDING!" Helena screamed.

"Sunni!" Harry cried out. "Sunshine!"

There was a loud bang and a yell came from Kingsley as hit the ground yelling in pain. Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now.

Yanking from Remus's hold, Harry ran out of the room chasing after Bellatrix. Screaming that she had killed one of his closest friends. Her spell had hit Sunniva. He had to watch it. He saw it happen.

"Harry no!" Remus shouted chasing after him. Sirius stared down at Sunniva slowly rising chest letting out a conflicted groan he scrambled to his feet chasing after Harry.

Sunniva opened her eyes, blinking harshly at the light being shoved in her face.

"Let's go" Kingsley yanked Lucius away. Fred and George pinned Sunniva down as she struggled to get up. Reaching for Lucius's outstretched hand.

"No!" She screamed. "No daddy! No!"

"Sunniva!" Lucius growled jerking in their grasps. "Sunniva!"

"No!" Sunniva sobbed, climbing to her feet she yanked out of the twin's holds chasing after the three retreating men.

Doubling over in pain she fell to her knees. Her little Lemon was kicking, trying to get her attention. She cried out in relief but in a mixture of pain. Her father was being arrested and she couldn't help him.

"I'll be fine Sunniva! I'll be fine!" Lucius shouted.

"No! Let him go! Let him go!" She cried. George wrapped his arms around her still shocked at seeing she was pregnant.

The three vanished from view. Lucius had been arrested.

"S-Sirius?" Sunniva stuttered after a few moments, shaking, panicking. "Where is he?!"

No one answered her.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Screaming she grabbed Helena by her shirt as the woman tried to calm her down "Where is he?!"

"He and Remus chased after Harry, Sunni. You need to calm down. We need to get you to the hospital. You're bleeding."

"My baby is f-fine!" She whimpered. "H-he k-kicked. I f-felt him"

Gripping at her hair she let out a drastic screech. Her mind muddled and messy she was trying to catch her bearings.

"Okay... Okay," she whimpered letting Helena and Arthur help her through the atrium.

"When did you guys get h-here?" She asked. Doing everything she could on trying to get her mind off the blood that was sticking to her legs.

What if her lemon wasn't alright? What if he had died in her and she just imagined the kicking?

' _Oh, God. Severus_ ' she thought, fresh tears whelping in her eyes once more. He was going to kill her. How could he love her if she killed his son?

As they got closer to the main area of the ministry.

They all saw him. Tall and black hooded. His terrible snakelike features were visible for all to see. Voldemort was standing right there and no one could deny it now that he had returned.

**_Sunniva_ **

I watched Bellatrix sobbing and slither away into a fireplace disappearing.

Harry laid on the ground screaming in agony. Dumbledore over top of him talking to him but my eyes were on Sirius.

My eyes were solely on Sirius I let a scream scaring the two adults on me. Helena looked up.

"SIRIUS!" Helena screamed. "NO!"

Shoving Arthur off us. We scrambled as fast as we could towards him. Sirius maddening eyes looked up at us.

"Lena! Lena! Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me again!" He screamed. Sirius was crying losing his composer he kicked and yelled. Try to go reach her hands. An aruor sized me from around the waist heaved me up threw me hard.

I coughed sputtering up blood as Arthur heaved me up.

Sirius let out a roar.

He had escaped his hold. Five steps in I watched his fist make an impact on the man's nose who threw me.

"Sirius!" I screamed. My heart breaking into a million pieces. I screamed and screamed at the men holding my Siri down.

"Let him go!"

"I'm innocent! Please I'm innocent!" He yelled. "Don't let them take me! Please don't let them take me! I can't! I can't go back!"

"Sirius!" Harry bellowed.

"Take THEM BOTH to Azkaban!" Fudge pointed both fingers at Sirius and Dumbledore.

My heated teary eyes looked at fudge. I wanted to kill him more than I have ever wanted to kill a man before.

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win, again!" Dumbledore said in a thunderous voice. "You saw proof, with your own eyes, that Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time - you listened to sense!"

But as my body had finally caught up to me. I felt a thumping in my lower region. Knees bucking, my head lolled back. I collapsed.

All I could hear was Sirius screaming.

**Severus**

She was at the ministry...

My sunrise risked her life and our unborn child's life and for what?

I couldn't leave the school unattended no matter how badly every single nerve, bone, and matter in me was screaming to be with her. To get to her.

I could not.

As I flung the door open to Albus's office I found Potter already there. He was looking around blindlessly. His eyes fell on me.

"Dum-Dumbledore told me to wait here," he said directing his eyes elsewhere.

The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, Albus stepped out walking over to the perch he put a tiny Fawkes on it.

"Ah Severus" his eyes looked me up and down. "Please refrain from losing your temper. I need you to remain calm and stay here until I am finished."

What has happened to my beautiful love? That's all I want to know.

Albus looked at Harry.

"Harry you will be pleased to know that your classmates will not suffer from lasting damage from tonight's events. Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up, though she said thanks to Sunniva's quick actions Mr. Weasley will be with less scarring and Miss Lovegood will be quite alright" he looked at me. Taking a deep breath. " Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St. Mungo's, but it seems she will make a full recovery."

"Sunni..." Harry said trembling. "She was..."

"No!" The word slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Severus take a seat and remain calm you both will need to listen very carefully" Albus demanded.

I hesitantly did as he asked. Why can't the old man just spit it out!

"Sunniva has been taken to saint mungos-"

My heart pounding hard I clenched my fists.

"She was with child-"

"Was!" I roared. "Was?!"

"Severus... Please let me finish"

Unable to stop them my shoulders sagged and the tears I've been holding in for so long began to fall unto my lap. I could feel Potters' eyes on me. I wanted nothing more than in this moment to seize him by the robes and toss him.

"She is in very critical condition. The child on which she carries wellbeing is unknown to me. I will go and see as soon as I can. As for Sirius Black, he has been taken to Azkaban. Fudge has agreed to hold off the dementors kiss and allow him a trial. Harry you were very lucky tonight that Sunniva had a good sense of figuring out the meaning behind her visions of the veil however you must have questions on why she was there tonight as a Death Eater"

Questions... Potter and his questions.

"To hell with his questions! Can I go? Can I go now?!" I asked impatiently.

Albus ignored me. Potter fidgeted in his seat not looking up from the floor.

Pathetic.

"She said... She once told me that no matter what I would see and no matter what she would have to do that she would always be on my side." He whispered. He finally looked up at Albus. "She attacked that woman Bellatrix when she saw what she was doing to Neville. I-I never seen her look so angry before. Not even when she... When -"

"When she attacked Miss Granger?" Albus suggested.

"Y-Yeah" he agreed.

"Sunniva is Tom Riddles cousin Harry. The last of his relatives, the last female to his bloodline. She had been brought into this world with her future already set in stone by her parent's doings-"

Why is he telling Potter this? This is none of his concern. None of his business!

"On the day she turned seventeen her father made her get the Dark Mark. It was under my orders she remains there in their midst even after she came to me several times seeking refuge. I found that her being there was better than not having her there at all."

"I-I accidentally knocked her down... She fell because of me" Potter mumbled. Fidgeting with his hands I was tempted to murder him now.

He made her fall... Fall how? On her stomach?

"She holds no ill will towards you Harry. None at all. She only hopes you can understand that she tried to protect you."

"She tried to warn me... I didn't listen. I didn't believe her"

"Because you're your father's Son. You are exactly like James in that department Potter" I snapped.

"Severus. I see this will be too difficult for you to remain calm. I will come to you. You may go and see her now"

Rushing to the fireplace I stepped inside throwing a handful of Floo powder down. "Saint mungos Visitor!"

"I know how you're feeling, Harry," Albus said just as the flames engulfed me.

Spinning to a stop I rushed out. Seeing the back of Lupin's head I rushed forward yanking on his shoulder to have him turn around.

"Where is she?" I rushed out.

"Snape..." He drawled out, rubbing his face. His green eyes looked as broken as I felt.

It made me angry... No furious.

"I know..." He said quietly. "I'll show you the way, follow me"

"What's happen to her Lupin?"

I can be civil. For my girls and my child's sake. I could be civil.

"She's lost a lot of blood. They induced in a sleep paralysis state. She was barely holding on."

"And the-"

"Your child is alive and well"

The air in my lungs left me in one big sloopsh of relief and surprise. He knew. Had Sunniva been so keen as to tell them about us?

Opening the door to her room Narcissa stood up, her eyes brimmed red and swollen. "Severus" she whispered. Lupin fidgeted behind me and closed the door leaving me alone with Cissa.

"Oh Severus" she cried running to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders awkwardly. "She almost lost the baby and her life. I am so sorry. If... If Lucius wasn't arrested... I'd... I'd kill him myself!"

Lucius...

"He's been arrested?" I asked. She nodded her head wiping her eyes.

"Y-Yes. He... He promised me she would be safe that he would keep her safe and then that dwalish... He threw her! He threw Sunniva into the ground. He threw her to get her away from Sirius. I'm going to have his head over this and Bellas."

"Bella?"

"She hit Sunniva by accident. She told me she didn't mean to hit her but she did and it struck her in the chest. I just... I'm so glad I force Sunniva to drink all those Blood Smoothies. Healer Tomas said it was the only reason the baby is even alive right now" she cried.

Unable to withhold on longer I rushed to my girl's side taking her bruised and frail cut-up face between my palms. I kissed her forehead.

Listening to the small beeps from the machine beside her.

A projector of the baby was shown on the white sheet beside the bed...

Our child was moving around gently. I placed my palm on her bump feeling him kick my hand.

"You're a fighter like your mummy My little lemon. Just like your mummy." I whispered getting on my knees I pressed several kisses to her exposed belly. "So strong my little one"

"I have... I have to leave Severus. He's at my home. He's so angry with Lucius and Bella. I have to..."

"No!" I stood up facing her. "No. You will not go back there. Let him be in your house Cissa. Let him. I need you safe. Sunniva is going to wake and she will need her mother. If something happens to you and Sunniva knows I let you walk out of here unprotected she will have my head."

"Where do you expect me to go?" She asked frowning.

"Go to Andromeda house"

"My sister... I can't drag her into this Severus."

"Go there and you wait for me. I will take you home. I will protect you."

Narcissa forced a smile on her face. I could tell it was painting her. She looked down at Sunniva grasping her hand and brushing her face.

"My poor sweet girl. My little girl." She whispered. "Mother will be back" nodding her head at me she kissed Sunnivas cheek and left quickly.

Collapsing in the chair beside her bed I grabbed her hand, losing myself to her. I cried. I let the sorrow in me consume me. "How could you do this Sunrise? How could you be so careless as to endanger our child's life? Be so careless that now you're on the brink of death... My love. How could do this to me?"

I have no idea how long, I kept my head laid in her lap listening to our child's heartbeat holding her hand in mine. I lost track of the time.

"Severus"

Dumbledore was standing in front of me with Lupin.

I sat up straight wiping my face. I coughed.

"Severus I know this must be difficult for you" Albus began. My eyes narrowed into slits. "I know... She will pull through"

"She had begged you, Albus. Begged you time and time again to be protected. To be kept from this all. Look at my beautiful sunrise. Look where she is and look!" I pointed to the sheet. "That is my child! MY CHILD! Enough has been taken from the both of us in this life. I will not lose our child to your selfish wants any longer. My love and my child will be protected now. Her time as a Death Eater is over. I forbid her from ever being it again. I won't allow it"

Lupin stepped closer. I glared at him. Why was he even here?

"I care for Sunniva too Severus. Enough to know and say she would not want you like this."

"You care for her?" I scoffed. "Where were you tonight? Why weren't you there to keep her from going to the ministry?"

"Sirius and I were working on her cottage. We were doing something for her. As Sirius's way of apologizing to her... To you both."

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes to you Severus." Lupin held his hand out. "You should start calling me Remus. As long as Sunniva allows me in her life she will be my family, a daughter a little sister, or whatever she wants to be because her mother meant something to me too."

I eyed his hand with hate. Sunniva let out a small groan and looking at her... I knew I had to finally let it go. I had to do this for her.

For our lemon.

I shook his hand firmly.

*** * ***

  
Narcissa clutch my arm like it was her life support. She was worried and I couldn't help but feel the same amount of worry.

Not only did Lucius fail but from what Bellatrix just replayed... Well, it sounded as if Sunniva had done a lot of defying herself last night.

Bellatrix was clutching her chest every now and then wincing.

"What the matter with you?" Narcissa snapped. "I am very close to truly giving you something that will really be a cause for hurting"

Bellatrix cowered back away from her.

"Severus! I was wondering when you would show"

"My lord. Forgive me. I was rather busy with the school. I couldn't leave until now" I bowed.

"Not to worry old friend. Not to worry. I am assuming with the way lovely Cissa is holding on to you that you have heard what has become of our comrades and our beautiful Sunniva" he grinned but his eyes were shooting daggers at Bellatrix making her squeak.

He was at her side instantly lifting her up by her neck and slamming her onto the tabletop.

"Has she told you what she's done? Not only did she fail to retrieve the prophecy... She helped land Sunniva into the hospital. I strictly gave my word and you know how much I hate to have to go back on my word..." he gritted through his teeth. "If I wasn't so low on my numbers I would feed you to Nagini"

Bellatrix whimpered. "M-my lord... I'm s-sorry"

"Do not apologize to me! That was Severus half... His child. I thought you cared for the girl at last... It's a shame" he taunted.

My anger rose inside me. He did not care. He just wanted to hurt us all. He did not care for my child. I knew better. We all did.

"It's a shame. Truly. Now get out of my sight the both of you. Lucius failing me... You failing me... Disappointed"

The two women ran from the room faster than I could open my mouth to speak.

"My lord... What is it you need me to do?" I asked.

He assessed me up and down, grinning.

  
_**Sunniva** _

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Little feet padded across the floor loudly. A head full of curly black hair dangled in my face. I grinned at my little boy. "Daddy says it's time to wake up now. He's waiting for you"_

_"Oh is he now?" I asked. His big dark eyes shone brightly. Nodding his head frantically._

_"He says he's tired of waiting and that it's time for you to go back to him."_

_"I don't want to leave you my little lemon drop" I whispered, caressing his face. Poking his little dimple._

_"I never left you, mommy. Just open your eyes now. I'm still here..."_

Waking up was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I knew what had happened and yet I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to stay in the dark where I couldn't feel the pain. It relaxed me I enjoyed the sweet relief to have my sweet dreams where my child was with me. I groaned as the pain returned and I winced.

Bright sunlight beamed into my eyes as I opened them and I clenched them shut again slowly opening them back up adjusting to it. I sighed softly. My hand found my bump. My little lemon began dancing around inside me excitedly. Tears fell from my eyes.

He was alright. My little baby was alright.

I felt something gripping my other hand, looking down, my stomach dropped at seeing a mop of long black hair sprawled on the bed, his shallow skin with dark circles and slow even breaths making me sad and happy all at the same time. He was holding my hand as his life depended on it. I squeezed back. I took the opportunity to touch his face missing the way his skin felt. I trailed my finger down the side and brushing his hair out of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me giving me the most heartwarming smile making my heartache.

"You're awake" he grinned and sat up.

"Water?" I croaked.

"Yes! Okay..." He fumbled with a pitcher and a plastic cup. I wanted to laugh and it came out strangled making me cough. "Here."

I took the water and chugged it, he refilled it and I chugged that too. I leaned back until the pillow and turned my head sighing.

"What happened?" I asked. He fumbled with his hands and I met his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes.

"You're the most infuriating, heartbreaking, heroic dunderhead that I have ever met and I love you with all my heart and soul but if you ever put our child's life in danger again I will lock you in the highest tower with the strongest containment spells to ever exist."

My heart was breaking all over again seeing how angry he was with me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered hoarsely.

"You're sorry?" He scoffed. "For fucks sakes Sunniva! You've been asleep for two weeks! Two weeks you've been here at Saint mungos. You are so stupid. So incredibly stupid!" He was heaving roughly. He dropped to his knees hurrying his face in my hands.

"But I love how brave you are... You care so strongly for others I'll never understand but my sweet love. Promise me you'll never do that again." He whispered his voice cracking. I felt his tears drop on my hand. "I love you Sunniva. I can't lose you too. I've lost enough in this life. Don't make me go through that again. I beg of you"

He begs me to never let him go through that again... What does he think is going to happen years from now?

"I can't promise that Severus. You know my curse will consume me one day" I murmured.

"I know my love... But please let me have the time you have left. Let me and our child have you. We both need you. Our son needs you"

My heart rate quickened. Rubbing my bump I let out a silent choked sob.

"I know he's a boy. You've been mumbling in your sleep. You kept calling out to me... You were dreaming of him again weren't you?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Severus leaned over grabbing my left wrist holding it up to me to see.

The three stones Firenze gave me was made into a bracelet combined with the 's' that Severus gave me with what seemed forever ago. Flipping my wrist over the Malfoy emblem and my stone from the necklace was all combined together.

"Sunniva... I need you to understand that love you with every part of my being. Please understand that. Understand I am not going anywhere."

The door opened. Meghan came in. She grinned. "SUNNIVA BABY!"

She sprinted landing hard at the end of my feet making the bed bounce. Severus opened his mouth to snap at her no doubt but he closed it, shutting his eyes he just seemed to relax easily. Meghan turned to me looking triumphally.

"He loves me," she said happily. "He's accepted that I'm the main and he's nothing but the third wheel in this relationship."

"Excuse me, Miss Carrow... But who impregnated the woman?" He drawled out.

Meghan huffed crossing her arms. "You're nothing but a donation bank to order from. Now if you excuse me Professor charming. I'm trying to speak to my wife"

"What have I missed?" I asked slowly.

Since when did these two make jokes? To each other...

"Meghan is the whole reason I haven't broken into Azkaban to murder your father," Severus said clearly. "You've got a great friend Miss Malfoy. Let's detain her mouth though. She's got a nasty habit of causing scenes"

"Me... Cause scenes? Oh no, Professor Snape. If I recall it was you who told the healer you would take he wand and shove it right up his rea-"

"Alright... You two give me headaches"

"ADRIAN!" I squealed.

"Now I understand why you had all those detentions... Shagging the professor. Noice" Adrian grinned.

Severus' hand came out and his Adrian in the back of the head he was thrown off balance for a moment. He groaned glaring at Severus. "Thanks, Professor. That was lovely"

"Happy to do it again Mr. Pucey" Severus bit.

"Huh... I must have really missed a lot" I mumbled dumbfounded.

**___**

Once everyone was gone I looked at Severus closely as he returned to his spot that he left after announcing he could not handle so many people meaning Adrian and Meghan at once.

  
"Are you going to finally tell me what happened to Sirius? I've refrained long enough. I need to know" I whispered.

"Black is in Azkaban awaiting trial"

"But he's been there... For two weeks now" I whispered. My heart cracking more. No. I needed to get him out of there.

_Peter..._

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked harshly.

"Because it appears the Minister may have been forced to admit to the dark lord's return. He does not want to give into pardoning Sirius Black."

"He's still Fudge is still Minister?! I asked astounded.

"Not for long..." Severus muttered. "The entire wizarding community is demanding he step down. He's trying to hold on long enough to give Black the kiss"

I gasped throwing my hands to my mouth feeling tears seep out. Severus looked at me scowling lightly.

"I know Sunniva. I know how you feel about Black."

"What I feel is I know he's bloody damn well innocent Severus! I didn't risk falling through that veil to save his life just for him to die at the hands of a dickweed for a minister!"

"What do I need to do Sunni?" He asked look exhausted.

"Get me out of here. I need to see Peter"

*** * ***

"Heartbeats strung... Looks vike da is no reason to keep you here any vonger Sooniva. You are free to leave" Healer Tomas smiled.

"Thank you Tomas" I said pulling my shirt down and getting up. Severus gripped my waist tight.

"Are you zure you don'tz vant to knowz the gender?" He asked smiling.

"No we're good" I grinned up at Severus.

"Ah... Very vell" he said.

We left quickly. Severus wanted to take me to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore but I wasn't having it. I needed to see Peter first and from what I've found out from Narcissa was he was still at the manor.

Apparating to the front gates, I stormed up the path Severus hot on my trail. Throwing the doors open roughly.

A loud squeaking came from somewhere in the corner of the front foyer. Flicking my wand out it grew like a whip wrapping around Wormtails throat. I yanked back making him slither and squeal as I pulled him to me.

"Hello, Peter" I smiled.

"S-Sun-nni..." He wheeze trembling. "M-Master will be s-so glad t-to know you're h-home"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be. First" I yanked hard making him choke. I slammed my hand down around his neck, pressing my claws into his skin watching his blood begin to trickle down. "I need a memory..."

I nodded to Severus. He stormed up jabbing his wand to wormtails head. " _Legilimens_!"


	51. FiftyOne- Guilty until Proven Innocent

_**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS** _

_"In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and is active once more._

'It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy. We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defense which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'

_The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'._

_"Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic._

_"Albus Dumbledore, the newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power."_

_**_______________** _

  
_"Now that we're weeks ahead of the fiasco that happened in the ministry, the trial of mass murder Sirius Black will be taking place. An inside source had this to say 'Thanks to an unknown sender a vial of memories supposedly belonging to the deceased Peter Pettigrew has shown up randomly in Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour office is said to be the lock and key to Sirius Blacks Pardon.'_

_"If Sirius Black truly is innocent why has it taken it this long for them to give that verdict? Why didn't they do this from the start?"_

_**_______________** _

  
"Well, no wonder you've been snatching every Daily Prophet from my grasps" I muttered folding the paper up. Severus held a cup of tea out to me. "Thanks, love"

Smiling he caressed my face. "I just don't want you stressed out anymore Sunni. You've been through enough and with Blacks trial tomorrow morning. I just wanted to keep you calm. You have enough in your head to worry about."

"Speaking of worry... I'm surprised Dumbledore has allowed me to spend the night here last night..." I said taking a sip of my tea.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Yes well it's not like I can get you pregnant" he grinned cockily before continuing. "Again"

"Oh shut up" I giggled.

Once my tea was finished he suggested we go for a walk to keep up my strength from Healer Tomas's orders and most importantly his own orders.

Severus was making it clear he was serious about my wellbeing over everything else as of late.

To be honest I was worried about the students seeing me all pregnant and so with great difficulty and mixed emotions Severus agreed to concealing my bump.

Now I just looked a little chubby but definitely not pregnant. He told me to wait for him as he needed to get something from his office.

Taking to waiting for him by the staircase I walked to them stopping.

Harry was on the last marble step of the Entrance Hall. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were right in front of me. They halted all four boys scrutinizing each other closely.

"You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison" Draco said. I began walking faster forgoing Severus's demand I wait for him.

"I thought I just had," Harry said.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban," Draco said quietly. "Dad and the others'll be out in no time..."

"Let us hope that when that does happen none of us get caught in the mess again," I said loudly. All four boys stopped talking. They whipped their head around starting at me.

"At least everyone knows what scumbags they are now," Harry said quietly.

I blinked at him. Watching Draco's hand fly towards his wand, but Harry was too quick for him; he had drawn his own wand before Draco's fingers had even entered the pocket of his robes.

"Potter!" Severus yelled loudly coming from his office. He looked at me sideways scowling. He was angry I did not wait for him.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Severus asked coldly.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," Harry said fiercely. Severus stared at him.

"Put your wand away Harry you shall do no such thing," I said putting my hand on Draco pulling him behind me. Draco made a scoffing sound. I hissed at him to shut up.

"Draco... Walk with me" I said turning on my heel pulling him along. I nodded at Severus letting him know Draco and I would be outside.

"Wh-when did you get here? Mother said you were in the hospital. Is everything alright? Are you ill? Why are you at Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be at home resting? Are you-"

I stopped swirling in front of him making him halt his thousand questions parade. "Draco, please. One question at a time"

"Sorry" his pale cheeks grew a light blush. I brushed his hair from his face.

"I am alright. I was at Saint Mungo's but I'm better now. I was there that night at-" dropping my voice lower. "-the ministry..."

Draco's eyes grew wide as he took in what I said. "I saw them arrest our father. I tried to stop them. I really did but... Draco... As much as it pains me to say. Lucius knew there was a big chance this could have happened. He knew the risks and he followed t-"

"Why aren't you arrested then?!"

"Shush! Draco don't yell" I shushed him frantically my eyes darting around quickly. I glared at him. "Because I tried to protect Harry and the others from getting hurt. Lucius promised me no one would get hurt and they did. Hermione could have died Draco! Dolohov shot her with a spell that did some crazy damage. Professor Snape said she had to take ten different potions every day to get better. How would feel if Hermione died because of what they were doing? Because of what our father was doing?"

He seemed to be taking in what I said because his hardened face softened tremendously.

"No... I wouldn't want that to happen" he whispered.

Placing my hands on my hips I nodded. "Yes, I would think so!" I took his hand. "Draco listen to me. I love you. Okay and I want to help you but these issues that will come from this mess. I have a nasty feeling they won't be good for either of us. Especially you. Try and stay out of trouble and as for me... Well there is something I need to show you"

"Show me what?" He asked looking curiously at me.

"Perform the revealing spell that I taught you. Go on go ahead" I said standing back.

"Revealing... Why?"

"Just go ahead," I said.

Draco pointed his wand at me. " _Homenum Revelio_ "

His wand dropped to his side. As the light inside me grew big showing the outline of my lemon Draco stuttered unable to make a sentence than as the realization don on him he clenched his jaw looking angry.

"No..." He muttered. "No"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"No! No I thought... This whatever you... No" he bit his lip, turning on his heel he gripped his hair pulling roughly storming off.

I stood there watching him walk away completely dumbfounded.

What just happened?

As he disappeared from my view I took even deep breaths. Surely he wasn't angry I was pregnant. His parents took it rather well! Well... Maybe not Narcissa but her anger wasn't directed at me being pregnant it was all who I was pregnant by.

Gritting my teeth not understanding why he stormed off on me without a word. I walked quickly back to the castle looking at the other students swimming in the lake with the giant squid, students sunbathing and those who were sat in the shade.

I wanted to just lay in the grass beside my best friend and then he just takes off!

How insanely rude!

"What's the matter with you?" I looked into the eyes of Miles and Lucian. They were grinning cheekily at me. A smile broke across my face and I threw my arms around them happily.

"My boys!" I sang. "How I missed my boys!" Tears prickled my eyes...

Damn hormones!

"Why are you crying, love?" Miles asked. Lucian grabbed my neck jerking me to him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Babe... She's crying because she misses us. Don't be so silly" he said laughing.

A giggle escaped me as I hugged tighter. "I'm so glad you two figured out your feelings. I'm just sad I wasn't here to watch it happen."

"Yes, it was rather quite a show. Lucian banged almost every girl who would look at him and then he was kissing me afterward because his confusion was something he was driving me crazy with" Miles said. Then he looked at Lucian. "I still don't like how you came to me for reassurance. Wasn't right but you're lucky I was already in love with you. Never do that again"

"I would never do that again. Hundred percent yours my Million Miles lover"

I blinked in Lucian's chest feeling very awkward all of the sudden.

Did he just refer to Miles as his million miles lover? And here Meghan thought Severus calling me Sunrise was a bit cringy.

This just made cringy a whole new level.

"Nice going Lucky Luci. You broke her." Miles stated. I pulled back. Scrunching my face up.

"You know I could have done with not hearing your nicknames for each other and I take there is a story behind them and I would rather not know them. Glad to see you two but I need to see Graham now."

The two boys stood watching me, I turned to leave their company quickly. Glancing behind me for just a few moments they were already locked in a very open embrace for all to see. I swear Lucian was the dominant to that relationship. Miles looked like he was about to puddle as Lucian dipped him.

I smiled brightly.

I'm glad they're happy. That's all I could ask for, for my friends.

"Sun-n-niii" Graham's speech was slurred but he looked to be as if he was doing slightly better. It would take him a while to complete a sentence but he seemed like he was happy I was here with him. Draco came in and sat next to me as Graham talked. I looked at my pale friend raising an eyebrow. He grabbed my free hand squeezing it but never letting go. He folded his fingers around mine looking sullen.

At least he's giving me contact. I'll take that.

Not long after Graham fell asleep I took my opportunity to go check on the Gryffindors on the other side of the hospital wing.

Hermione was sitting up reading, Ron was stuffing his face full of chocolate eggs, Neville and Luna we're sat at the end of Ron's bed playing chess and Ginny was lounging happily with her eyes closed her hair dangling off the side of the bed as she listens to Hermione read the daily prophet out loud.

"Hello" I greeted, tucking my hair behind my ears. They all looked up at me at the same time. Everything had gone very quiet. No one moved.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing..." I said softly stepping closer. Neville grinned.

"We're doing a lot better than we would be if it wasn't for you," he said. Ron perked up.

"Yeah! Madam Pomfrey said I would have deeper scaring and would have my face messed up if you didn't get that brain off me." He said dropping his half-eaten chocolate frog down. "Thank you. We got lucky having you there."

"No need to thank me, Ron," I whispered, stepping closer to him. I put my arm around his shoulders rubbing his upper arm. "It's my fault all of you guys were hurt. If I had just made Harry... Understand... If I had tried hard-"

"You saved us all Sunniva" Hermione spoke up. "You saved Neville from being tortured again, you healed Luna's busted head, made sure I was going to be alright and then you saved Ron. I say you did the best you could. Seeing as you were the one admitted in Saint mungos for a long time. I say you done the very best you could."

"All of you guys are still here" I pointed out.

"We could have left days ago!" Ron waved. "Madam Pomfrey just wanted to give us time to recuperate."

"So you're all completely healed?" I asked to just make sure.

"All healed." They all said together. Looking over Ginny's shoulder I pointed at the bushy messy pink mass laying in the bed.

"What happened to her?" I asked. Umbridge looking like a train wreck? That sparked my attention.

"That's a wonderful story!" Hermione beamed. She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit. I'll tell you all about it!"

*** * ***

Flitwick and McGonagall greeted me as I walked down the hall. I looked at what they were staring at and smiled. "Is that from the swamp George and Fred set off before leaving?" I asked.

Flitwick grinned. Staring at the tiny patch under the window appreciatively. It was roped off. "This here Miss Malfoy is a very good bit of magic."

"And a fine monument to the twins who helped make this place better by sticking it to that troll Dolores," McGonagall said with a giant smile.

"Minerva. You naughty girl" Flitwick said.

My jaw dropped. Watching the way McGonagall just giggled and the way Flitwick was watching her.

Oh, my Gods... Merlin's balls. Merlin's everything.

Were... Were these two flirting?

"Bad Filius... Bad no. Shall we get a drink? I'm parched." McGonagall said. "Good to see you well Sunniva."

I watched Flitwick touch her leg gently as they walked away from me. I covered my mouth suppressing my laugh as my face turned red.

*******

  
Severus handed me the clean and freshly pressed black Dress. I slipped it on, sliding my feet into my heels. Pinning my hair up. He grabbed my cloak slinging it around my shoulders. His fingers pressed against my exposed collarbone as he fastened the latch.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked for the hundredth time today" I nodded my head.

"Of course I'm sure Severus" I muttered. His fingers brushed my cheeks.

"I just want you fo understand it may not go the way you want it to Sunrise." Grabbing my cheeks he kissed my forehead. "Black has a lot of people against him"

"But the evidence is there proving he is an innocent man. We saw to that Sev. You helped me prove his innocence."

"And it still bugs me how you were able to make me so willingly ready to do that. I would love nothing more than watch him receive that kiss"

I stared up at him, hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes. "Now Professor Snape. I am very close to reversing our roles. I'm going to spank you and make you regret those words"

He opened his mouth but my wand was already out and Severus was tossed back landing on the bed softly. Twisting my wand he was on his belly. He let out a hearty laugh. A deep vibration radiating throughout his body. I pressed my palm to his back trailing my hand down.

"You wouldn't dare" he laughed looking at me amused.

"Wouldn't I?" I whispered. Lifting my hand.

"I don't believe you have the ne-"

'Wham!'

"Sunni!" He said shocked. I dusted my hands off huffing at him. I turned around going to pick up my bag from the bottom of the closet. He was up on his feet rushing to me. Wrapping his arms around me he rubbed my stomach. Nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Once our child is out of you... I shall seek my revenge. Spanking your Professor. You're being very naughty." He growled low in his throat. I beamed. Fixing my dress.

"You could always still spank me Severus but that will have to wait. We have a trial to get to and I want to be there to bear witness to Fudge's fat face when he acknowledges he's a total dunce"

**______**

Once at the ministry, we wasted no time getting to where the trial would be held. We proceeded into the courtroom where Sirius trial would be held. Where the prisoner would normally already be held at was empty.

"She's with me" Moody grunted to the two Aurors who stepped in front of me. Severus put his hand on my shoulder. He glared at the two men daring them to try and lay a hand on me. Dawlish was standing in front of the podium, his face black and blue. His right eye is swollen and not looking at it's best. He glanced at me and quickly looked away. Kingsley ordered him to keep his eyes trained to the ground.

That was the man who lifted me up and hurled me like a rag doll. I wonder what happened to him...

The Courtroom was already filled with the members of the Wizengamot. They were wearing plum-colored robes with an embroidered silver W. Each of them waiting with baited breathe for the much-awaited trial of Sirius Black. Who they claim was a mass murderer when he was nothing but a free-spirited innocent man. How awful it must be to be accused of murdering your best friends. To be locked up for many years just to escape and wound right back in the hell hole he so desperately tried to escape from.

Siri must be out of his mind.

The room was murmuring in harsh whispers that only proved how torn the public truly was about this case.   
Some felt that he had the right to, at least a trial, while others felt that given the number of muggle witnesses and the severity of the crime, a trial was out of the question they were demanding for the kiss but seeing as most of the dementors the ministry thought they had under their control had abandoned the prison and are now in league with Voldemort.

Dumbledore gazed at the Wizengomot gravely. They all closed their mouths giving him their utmost attention. It was time to begin the trial.

"The Wizengamot has been assembled on the first of July of 1996 for the trial of Sirius Black in the case of murdering thirteen muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew on a muggle street. Escaping Azkaban, trotting the authorities and attacking an Auror for defend-"

"He was not defending no one Fudge. He lifted a young pregnant woman up and threw her. Sirius Black was protecting the girl." Kingsley spoke up. Dawlish turned red.

"Sure right. Okay. The interrogators are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock; Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Amelia Susan Bones, Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The accused will be questioned by the interrogators but first before the prisoner is brought in. Albus Dumbledore has asked to speak to the committee"

"I think I must start with the beginning of this all," Dumbledore said once Fudge made no other move to continue speaking.

"Then get on with it!" Fudge snapped.

Dumbledore looked at him, shaking his head. "The Potters went into hiding. They knew that Voldemort was after them. The Prophecy that was foretold about their Son Harry James Potter and Tom Riddle known as Lord Voldemort. They had no choice but to go into hiding to protect their child. I suggested that they use the Fidelius Charm. That was the only thing that could have kept them safe." He paused looking around the room. "Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper." He looked at their stunned faces.

At this time they had chosen to bring out Sirius, he looked like hell. The month they had him sitting in Azkaban awaiting trial had been evident on what it could do to a man.

Sirius's eyes looked up and met mine. I leaned forward in my seat, tears prickling my eyes. He never looked away.

"But what does this have to do with the matter of him blowing up a muggle street, killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. They are not exactly the actions of a man who you claim to be innocent, are they?" Fudge sneered.

Dumbledore shook his head once more. "If you will allow me to finish the story, Cornelius"

Fudge huffed shaking his chubby cheeks in anger. Dumbledore sighed continuing. "You only found the thumb of Pettigrew. You see the authorities found thirteen bodies close in proximity of each other but if you found a thumb belonging to Peter Pettigrew unscathed then so can Peter Pettigrew's body. If the curse he used could blow a body to smithereens then how come only Peters's body was the only one that disappeared?"

Nobody spoke, they only hummed in agreement with Dumbledore. Severus grabbed my hand subtly under our cloaks. He gave it a squeeze reassuringly. Helena had leaned so far in her seat beside me with Remus they were practically on their knees.

Tonks and Andromeda had their faces covered. This was nerve-wracking even with the evidence to prove his innocence. Fudge and a few members of the Wizengomot were holding strong that Sirius was guilty.

"As I was saying. Sirius Black was the secret keeper for the Potters at the time or so I thought bit he changed it to Peter Pettigrew knowing that Lord Voldemort would know that he would be the most likely person to be Potters' Secret Keeper to start with. No one in their right minds would have chosen a wizard deemed as weak as Pettigrew seemed to be, to be the Secret Keeper, don't you see? It was the perfect ruse! If Voldemort would have come after Sirius Black, he couldn't divulge the details about Potters even under torture or Veritaserum or anything else that they could possibly come up with."

"Then why did he kill Peter Pettigrew?" A shabby old lady demanded. "Why kill a boy if he was seen a weak as you make him out to be?"

"I didn't kill him!" Sirius shouted. "He cut off his thumb and ran! He ran away!"

  
"Quiet! No one saw him run!" The old woman snapped. Sirius's face grew hot in rage.

"No, they wouldn't because he is an Animagus! We all were! James, Peter, and I!"

Helena's breath hitched. Severus shot her a worried look.

"Ah-ha! So he is guilty! He deserves the kiss! They've broken a law!" Fudge shouted pointing a fat stubby finger in Sirius's direction.

Dumbledore peered at him from the over top of his spectacles and then promptly turned to the rest of the people seeming to be ignoring Fudge now, "Voldemort was at the peak of his power. If the Ministry would have fallen at the time, then they would have lost the opportunity in trotting the Death Eaters at the time. By being registered they would have been in even more danger than they already were. They were members of the order of the Phoenix. The organization I created in fighting back Voldemort's reign of Darkness on our community and the world! By being unregistered helped them in many situations and helped protect a lot of people. Peter Pettigrew takes the form of a rat. That is why no one had seen him disappear because he had scurried away from the scene of the crime where Sirius Black is a dog. That would have been noticeable if he were to transform into a very large dog in front of many witnesses."

"But he broke the law!" Fudge roared slamming his da fist down on the podium.

Dumbledore took a ragged sharp intake of air. He looked angrier than he did when Umbridge put her hands on Marietta.

"For once I think all of you should take this into consideration that sometimes breaching a law such as this will serve a higher purpose. Laws are only made to keep the people safe and they sometimes fail. This law in particular will have failed hundreds of people who are registered Animagus. When laws fail to keep people safe they should be reevaluated or better yet scrapped! Human lives. Not just wizards but all humans even muggles' lives should matter more than a little law that can do more damage than good in the end. Laws are circumstantial-" he took another breath looking at Sirius for the first time "-they cannot be absolute. There will always be a situation where defying the law serves a better purpose."

"Hear hear!" Several wizards clapped.

"Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew only became Animagus's  
at the time of their fifth year at Hogwarts to help a friend a very close friend get through a very difficult time."

Helena looked at Remus. I looked at them hold hands.

"They were children when they broke the law but thank Merlin they did because that helped them many times in fighting Voldemort." Dumbledore boomed.

Fudge was breathing heavily and looked a bit like he was about to start murdering people himself. "Fine, Dumbledore. I will let you have this argument just this once but that does not prove anything! He is guilty!"

"Guilty until proven innocent you mean!" I said standing up without a second thought.

"Who-who? Ah! Miss Malfoy of course. Of course, you would be here!" Fudge said sounding indigent.

Dumbledore opened the side door to the benches allowing me on the floor. I glanced at Severus. He had a small smile. He was crazy to think that I would listen for long.

"Yes, Fudge I am here. I am here for my family because much to your pea-brained head can comprehend. Sirius Black is family to me. Now I would like to know where the memory I retrieved for you is not being taken into account. I did not throw myself into dangerous waters once more for this ridiculous circus you call the ministry of magic... To throw out my hard effort on saving this man's life. I risked my life and the life of my child's by taking a direct hit from a curse from my aunt. Now. Where the hell is the memory Cornelius?" I glared hard.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. An enormous smile spread across his face.

This had only angered Fudge more.

"Use Veritaserum with Sirius. It will work." Dumbledore said after no one answered me.

"That is out of the question!" Fudge snapped. I stepped forward but Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder.

"Cornelius! Either you cough up the evidence in which you are withholding or Sunniva will permit to allowing her memory to be put on display. For she as seen the memory herself."

Fudge began shaking in anger. Muttering about looking like a kettle about to blow.

"Little flower you don't know how grateful I am to see you" Sirius whispered. I smiled at home wanting to reach out and take his hand but I refrained from doing so.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Fudge shouted. He looked at Sirius. "Are you Sirius Orion Black? Son of Walburga Black and Orion Black?"

Sirius sat up straight, his chains rattling. "Yes"

"Are you guilty of murdering thirteen muggles and the Murder of Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I am not" Sirius spat.

"Bring forth the evidence " Fudge ordered looking sullen.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood up pulling the vial I sent in out of his coat pocket. He summoned a very large basin seeping misty fog out from the ceiling. It dropped down in front of the entire courtroom. "This here vial was sent in anonymously until Miss Sunniva Malfoy took claim to turning it in I must ask" he looked at me. "How did you require this memory supposedly belonging to Peter Pettigrew?"

Dumbledore nodded at me. I stepped forward. "Because he is alive and well. I've met him several times and on the night of my release from Saint Mungos, I went to him. Against all my good judgment I threw myself in the ring once more because this court can't tell the difference between a pebble and a giant stone. Sirius Black had no other choice and I had all the means to help once more"

"Why didn't you call the Auror office to come help? To call in his whereabouts?"

"With all due respect sir but one of your employees tossed me. Hurt me and then never found the decency to check on me. Help more or better yet make sure the child on which I carry was injured." There were some gasps. "So no I could not call you for my trust in this corrupt ministry does not exist."

"Very well," Scrimgeour said, uncorking the vial he poured the memory inside.

Slowly from the fog rose figures of the night James and Lily Potter had died.

As the courtroom watched the events unfold. I looked at Severus. He nodded his head at me his eyes shining with pride.

He may not like Sirius but he knows Sirius is innocent and he knows I just told Fudge off and called out the entire Ministry on the bullshit for which they stand on.

Fudge wouldn't be minister by the time this court session was over. He would have no choice but to step down effective immediately.

**_____**

We were waiting anxiously on the verdict of the trial. Sirius smiled at me proudly. He was showing all the signs of expressing he knew he would get out of this.

"We the Wizengamot find Sirius Orion Black...."

"Innocent"

Sirius chains came undone quickly and scrambling up to his feet, Helena bolted over the top of the beaches and completely over top three Aurors heads.

Several people gasped.

Landing on her hands and feet she uprighted herself throwing all her weight into it she grabbed Sirius's face. He grinned at her, right as she landed a huge open mouth kiss right on him. Remus's jaw dropped, he scratched his head bewildered and confused.

Pulling back Helena grinned. "There! That's your gift. Now never ask for it again"

Giving out a barking laugh he hugged her tightly. Then he finally looked at me once more. Gently pushing Helena off him he rushed out of his seat lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Little flower! You are my queen mama. My queen"

Giggling I held him close. "Siri..."

Severus came down the stairs looking at Sirius with spite. Sirius sat me on my feet, he looked Severus up and down never letting up on his grin. "I still don't like you Snivilly but thank you."

Severus grunted and held his arm out to me. "We need to get back to school Sunniva so you can tell your little Gryffindors the news"

"No need Severus. Sirius is being granted permission to come to Hogwarts to tell them himself."

"Harry" Sirius whispered. He looked at Fudge. "Give me my wand piggy" he held his hand out. Fudge made a scoffing sound looking offended.

"I have your wand Sirius," I said reaching in my bag pulling it out. "Mad eye gave it to me as we came in here"

Sirius took his wand hugging it close, he pulled me to him kissing the top of my head. "Let's go"

Severus grabbed my arm gently leading me out of the room.


	52. FiftyTwo- Where are they?

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, we all got settled in Dumbledores office. Dumbledore sent McGonagall to go and Fetch the needed students.

Sirius was grinning like a complete lunatic and he had every right in doing so. Remus came in through the fireplace with a rump sack tossing it at Sirius's head.

"Thanks, Moony!"

Albus pointed him to the direction in which he could change. Severus pulled me off to the side.

Since Severus told off Dumbledore thanks to Remus's telling me off the story, Dumbledore had no choice but to be accepting of us. Even if his weary eyes and grim frowns he so willingly tossed our way whenever he saw us together Severus and I agreed that we would act the same way we always had. We weren't the type to be loving in front of other people. We preferred to keep that behind our doors privately where it belonged.

"I need to go finish up making your potions Sunniva. I'll see you after the feast. Remember to sit at your house table and act as natural as you can. We don't need more people to know about our situation." He whispered, holding on to my shoulders.

I wanted him to kiss my head, he half smiled, touched my chin with his thumb and index finger leaving the room with the swish of his cape billowing out behind him.

I watched him till the door shut completely behind him. Turning back around I found the four adults already watching me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Helena had a small smile, sitting down gracefully. "It's just... It's kind of weird to see you and Severus together. It was almost like watching your mother and him all over again. That was at least when she would have her hair brown"

I furrowed my eyebrows confused. "Brown?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't she tell you she was a Metamorphmagus?"

My jaw fell. I glared at the ground feeling anger bubble up inside me. Clenching my fists I shook my head.

"Oh... Um," Helena was looking uncomfortable.

Dumbledore sighed. "Melissa Crouch never told Sunniva anything about her, her life at Hogwarts, her birth family nor Sunniva having cursed gifts. Not being a seer, not being a Metamorphmagus and most definitely nothing about why they left England"

"I thought..." Sirius said scratching his chin. "I thought that's how Sunniva knew"

"No" I gritted my teeth, crossing my arms. "No, I found out through Barty Crouch when he was impersonating Mad-Eye. He told me about my mother being a seer well a crappy seer. She wasn't very good at it was she? He told me about her greediness for a child, allowing me to be cursed, and even more, he helped me... He-"

Unable to stop the shudders, I cracked. This was something hard to cope with. Something that I never fully want to acknowledge. I may have accepted it partially but any time I go and think... It's hard to breathe, to get the words out. Impossible for me to admit even if I've done it once before. Folding into myself the best I could with my growing bump, I covered my face taking deep breaths willing the sting in my eyes to go away.

I can't cry... I would have to explain it to them. Something I didn't want anyone to know about.

Lucius and Narcissa don't know... Only very few people knew.

"Sunniva..." Remus sat next to me. Rubbing my back. "Little flower" I sniffled. Uncovering my face I wiped the small tears away. "We know"

"W-What?" I asked my mouth becoming dry as cotton.

"Snape told us," Sirius said quietly. "Well... He told Luna... Luna told us"

I looked at Helena she was frowning deeply. "I'm sorry Sunshine. I thought if they knew they could help. They helped me..."

"Sunni, I feel it's best you learn to move past this tragic event. I understand it bothers you and it always will. I can't express enough how deeply sorry I am that you had experienced such a tragedy here at Hogwarts but while you dwell on such a thing it can be used against you" Dumbledore said. All three adults looked at him glaring.

Sirius stood up. "Easy for you to say Dumbledore. That's not something someone can just move on from at will. She needs time to heal. To accept it completely and learn to move on the best she can when she is ready."

"I agree. You know that wasn't the first incident here at Hogwarts that's happened while you've been headmaster" Helena muttered shaking slightly. Remus clenched his fists staring at her.

The door banged opened

"Sirius! You-" Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

The atmosphere in here was tense. You could cut it with a knife.

Sirius turned to look at Harry while the others filed in. "Innocent and free of all charges!" Sirius grinned. Harry rushed forward throwing his arms around him. I watched them hug while Helena hugged her children. Remus stayed beside me keeping his arm protectively around me.

Even if my mind was seeing Barty hovering over top of me... I couldn't help but feel the love in the air from my family.

Because that's what these people were to me.

_My family._

*** * ***

The next day early in the morning was spent with me and Dumbledore and a ministry official testing me for my Apperatation license. I had passed but only by a hair considering I almost landed on a child.

I had just barely missed the small little girl. Her eyes went huge and she screamed at the top of her lungs as her dolly disappeared in my quick movements trying to illusion myself out of sight.

The ministry official shook his head but passed me anyway. Says it was close enough but I had a gut feeling it was the fact that one I was a Malfoy and Lucius was now a very known Death Eater, two, I had very publically called out Fudge on all his bullshit. Three, Mad eye and Kingsley both were flanking me the whole time while at the ministry, and four... Four was the simple fact I was pregnant.

From the moment he saw me he had gotten a fearful look in his eyes grumbling that he was tired of pregnant women. I had learned his wife was heavily pregnant and she sounded like an absolute delight to be around.

I didn't think I was hard to be around. I never complained, Severus said I seemed to be taking the whole "scary Pregnancy" and making it look like it was very easily done.

The problem was... I just didn't think complaining will get me anywhere. I wanted to complain at times but I kept it to myself. I'm not a selfish and I was most definitely not thinking I deserved to be treated like a pampered little shit like most women think they deserve for growing a life in them.

Sure I liked the occasional pampering, who doesn't that still doesn't mean I have to complain every five seconds. I looked right at the ministry Offical glaring hard at him.

"Not all of us are going to bite your balls off. I'm growing a life its not like I'm the virgin Mary. Merlin... Chill the fuck out"

"Sunniva..." Severus smiled. "You're doing it again."

"Well, I can't help it!" I folded my arms. The ministry official quickly signed my license and thrust at me disapperating quickly. "How extremely rude" I muttered.

"At least you got your license. Now you're not to apperate any longer on your own. Healer Tomas said you couldn't do that just in case something went missing"

I patted my belly. "Yeah and not to scare little lemon so much." I leaned over the best I could "Sorry buddy. Mommy just needed to get that over with"

Severus gave a small laugh shaking his head. Dumbledore gave me a congratulations and shooed me to go on my way.

As I made my way down the hall I halted in my tracks.

Two Ravenclaws, and two Gryffindors I couldn't stand, Liam and Lavender were cornering Draco and Theo.

Draco had his wand raised looking furious. Theo was shaking to the bone. I trust Draco could wipe these four out easily if Theo could help him out a bit but seeing what I am seeing now. I doubt that would be the case.

Crabbe and Goyle came running down the hall shooting past me with Blaise.

"Stupify!" Goyle shouted hitting one of the Ravenclaws.

So a duel began...

I ducked down screaming at them to stop. Liam went to hit Theo with his fist.

" _Locomotor Mortis_!" I shouted hitting him in the legs. They locked up and he fell. Lavender tossed a jinx at me. Throwing my hand out, I hit her with fire.

"Ah!" The boys scrambled back from her. She screamed, Draco shot her with water. Looking at me wide-eyed.

"Since when could you shoot fire out of your hand?!"

"I didn't mean to do that!" I shouted from where I was ducked behind a statue. "That was an accident!"

"What were you trying to do?!"

"Well. I just threw my hand out. I didn't mean to do anything!"

"Wicked!" Theo and Blaise said at the same time.

Lavender and Liam go up running away screaming they were going to tell on us. I flicked my wand closing their mouths up.

"Say something now!" I screamed after them. The Ravenclaws got up, crawling away. Their bottom halves resembled a lizard. They had tails.

*** * ***

Walking towards the great hall I caught sight of Umbridge being chased gleefully by Peeves whacking her with what looked like McGonagall's walking stick and a sock full of chalk. I wasn't the only person watching with interest as many of the other students were coming out of the great hall to watch the show. The Professors only mumbled control none of them looked to care Professor McGonagall sank into her chair looking like she regretted she could join in with the students in helping peeves chase her down the path.

It was the end of the term feast and everyone was down here except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I stood up from my place next to Draco. He did not bother to see what I was doing. He was still sulking at the fact I would not tell him here at school who the father of my child was.

Walking up to Gryffindor tower I asked the fat lady to fetch Hermione but it was Matilda who brought me into the common room much to the fat lady's protest that students were not to bring other students into the common room.

Matilda looked her in the face and told her to 'shove it up her fat arse'

Hermione made a shocked expression at seeing me. I was looking around the common room fascinated.

There was a roaring fireplace surrounded by stuffed plumpy armchairs with a lovely view of the rolling mountains

"You can't bring her in here!" Hermione hissed.

Ron came downstairs "Harry said he wasn- oy! Sunni! Good to see you!"

I waved at him, he ran forward swooping me up off my feet he spun me around. I laughed loudly.

"Look at these arms. You saved my face. Though. Thank you"

"You already said that" I laughed.

"I'll say it a hundred more if I have to!"

"Where's Harry?" I asked as he sat me back on my feet. Ron frowned.

"He's upstairs packing. Said he wasn't hungry."

"But Sirius has been pardoned... I thought... Look I'm going to go speak with him okay. Ron where's his room?"

Ron lead me back up to the boy dormitories, I couldn't help but admire the winding mahogany staircase, decorated in crimson and gold. True to the house colors just like it was in Slytherin. Leaving me at the door. He waved and booked it down the steps holding his stomach saying if he didn't eat soon his stomach would eat itself.

Opening up the door I found Harry sitting on his bed staring at a badly wrapped package.

He looked up right as a small, square mirror. Fell from it onto the floor. I leaned over picking it up. It was old and dirty looking.

"Sirius carries the other in his pocket constantly. It's a Two-way Mirror Harry. Go on call for him" I encouraged.

Harry closed his mouth, I handed the mirror over to him. He scooted over allowing me to sit. Leaning my head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around me.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

A curly head hair man with kind brown eyes was looking back at us.

"Harry! I see you've finally opened the package!" He said cheerfully. "Oh and look it's little flower! Hello mama"

"Hi, Siri," I said smiling.

"Wait... Wait a moment are you in the Gryffindor tower? Who let the serpent into the lion's den?!" He grinned. Harry looked at me.

"Yeah who did let you in?"

"Mati. She kind of also offended the fat lady. I don't know how well that will play out. It seemed to have put her in a very bad mood"

"Ah, I love that little girl. Just like her momma. I swear it. You could- Harry? What's the matter with you? You look down in the dumps"

Looking at Harry I frowned. He sagged his shoulders. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now please."

"Well if you need me Harry just remember to use the mirror. Sunniva, glad to see you again. How's the baby?"

"Kicking, keeping me awake. Just like his daddy" I grinned.

"Oh let us hope not! One is enough!" Sirius laughed tossing his head back. Harry looked at me curiously.

"Who is the father?" He asked. Sirius stopped laughing, he gave a big cough excusing himself. We gave half-hearted goodbyes.

"Don't worry about that Harry." I ruffled his hair. Harry snatched my hand holding it tight.

"I.. Look. I gave my endeavor of liking you because I knew it was hopeless but I like to think you're one of my closest friends. Like... Like a sister."

"Oh, Harry you can't use sister and like me in the same sentence. That sounds awful" I grinned.

Harry was not amused.

"Your adopted Brother is literally a guy you've been shagging in broom closets here at Hogwarts. I think my little mistake was innocent."

"Harry... We're not related by blood it's just adoption and besides, it's not like we were hooking up after the adoption process. What's gotten into you?" Frowning I looked away from him.

"Whose the father?"

"Why does it matter?" I clipped back.

"It doesn't"

"Then good drop it. Let's go downstairs. I'm starving." Getting up, I held my hand out. Wiggling my fingers Harry looked at them. "Come on Harry you got to eat" I whispered.

"Can you sit back down Sunni? I need to tell you something..." He wiped under his eye looking heartbroken. I sat down hesitantly. "He told me why he never gave me to another Wizarding family as a baby. Why it had to be my aunt and uncle and why he kept sending me back there for the summer"

"Who Harry?"

He looked at me his eyes full of tears. "Dumbledore told me... He needed to keep me alive that by sending me to another family would have gotten them killed because of the amount of danger I was in after Voldemort fell. He said he knew that one-day Voldemort would return... He said he told you the same thing. That... That he knew."

"Yeah, he knew... That's why he told my parents to take me out of the country far away. Only he didn't fully know at the time my father never truly gave up being a Death Eater. I clasped his hand. "That's not what's bothering you though is it Harry?"

"No...he said by my mother dying to protect me. It gave me a lingering protection that is ancient magic something Voldemort underestimated. She loved me so much she died protecting me. That's why couldn't touch me for so long and then when that night at the graveyard happened. Well, he bypassed that protection only by a portion. That protection apparently means as long as I can call my aunt's home my home where my mother's blood flows in her. I would be safe. By her taking me in sealed the charm Dumbledore placed on me. As long as I can call her home my home I can't be touched or harmed by Voldemort."

He sighed deeply rubbing his eyes. "I can't live with Sirius... I have to return to Privet Drive every summer but Sunni that's not what has me down. It's he told me what the Prophecy was..."

I stood up. "Harry I think it best if you stop there. I may be great at Occlumency now but that doesn't mean my mind can't be opened. That's dangerous information to be passing to me"

He stood up too. "Then let me tell you this. It's not sensitive."

I sighed. "If you must Harry"

"It could have been Neville... Neville could be in my place right now but because I'm half-blood he chose me because he saw me more as his equal than he did with Neville"

"Neville... Clumsy Neville?" I asked slowly. He nodded his head. "Wow..." I mumbled. "Wow."

"Yeah..." Harry said.

"Well come on now Harry lets g get some food" we stood up, heading out the door.

We were close to our destination when we ran into Luna. "Hello," she said vaguely, glancing around at us as she stepped back from the noticeboard.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked. I looked at the paper she hung up. It was a list of all her missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return.

"Luna..." I said softly. Oscar folded his arms looking cross.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," Luna said serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."

"I keep telling her to stop letting people bully her," Oscar said heatedly. "Mati said she would call Charlie and he would bring a dragon to rain terror down on this place but my Moonlight is too much of a softie"

Harry looked taken aback by that offer. I just grinned shaking my head. That sounded exactly like something Mati would say.

Gesturing to the notice board Harry looked at it sadly. "How come people hide your stuff?" he asked her, frowning.

"Oh... well..." she shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood."

"But you're not Loony. You're my best friend. You're amazing and if they can't see that then well screw them! I'll punch their teeth in if I have to."

Oscar was fuming now. Harry and I shared a look. This wasn't the Oscar that had went mute at the ending of last year. This Oscar was headstrong and volatile.

"That's no reason for them to take your things," Harry said flatly, ignoring Oscar's outburst.

"Do you want help finding them?" I asked her.

"Oh, no," she said, smiling. "They'll come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway... why aren't you at the feast?"

"We're on our way now," Harry said softly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want us to help you look for your stuff?" he asked.

"Oh, no... No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up... it always does in the end... well, have a nice holiday Harry, Sunni."

"You too," Harry and I said together.

We quickly made our way back down to the great hall. Separating before entering I made my way back over to my Slytherin table. All my friends looked up Ws me grinning.

Goyle passed over a chocolate tart with crushed up mint.

"Thank you" I beamed.

"Your pastry boys have got you covered" Crabbe winked. Looking at Draco he smiled down at his plate picking at his Pear Jam.

It seemed as if only yesterday I was starting my first day of Hogwarts...

*** * ***

Severus woke me up by rubbing my bump, nuzzling his face into my neck. I smiled at him. "Good morning My moon and Stars" I whispered.

Looking up at me through the strains of his hair, he grinned. "Good morning Sunrise"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just telling our child things you need not know. It's between us"

"Do you still think it's a girl?" I asked quietly. Curiosity sitting on the brim. He shook his head.

"No, but maybe we should just go for a Gender reveal just for us to experience. I feel as though it may be nice."

"You really want to go see the gender of our baby? You know it's a Boy. I've dreamed of him" I said sitting up. Severus just palmed my cheek, humming.

"Just for the experience Sunni", he murmured bringing me in for a kiss. "Shall I warm you up?" He whispered in my ear.

A smile broke out bigger than before. I batted my lashes. "Professor... That's very forward of you."

"Don't make me give you a bad grade Miss Malfoy" he smirked. Shrugging my shoulders I climbed on top of him. He leaned back putting his arms behind his head. "Have your way with me, little mother." He growled, his eyes going a shade darker with lust.

Reaching under me I unbuttoned his trousers. He watched me with hungry eyes.

Getting his trousers pushed down, I mounted him once more, using my hand I grabbed him, he was already hard and sticking straight up.

"Ready already?" I asked softly. Severus moaned beneath me as I moved my hand up and down gently.

"How can I not be when you're so beautiful and pregnant with my child. It's the most beautiful I have ever seen you. Makes me want to ravish you constantly" he moaned again.

Hovering my heat over top of him, he never took his eyes away from mine. I knew how much he loved eye contact.

I got to admit it was once of the hottest experiences of my life. The strong eye contact, the heavy breathing in sync. Everything with Severus was panty-dropping hot.

Pushing myself slowly on top of him, having him way deep inside me I sighed loudly. This was my favorite feeling in the entire world. The way he felt inside me.

I never even needed foreplay with him, he always had me soaked and wonton. Not to mention this pregnancy kept me pretty well drenched.

Stupid hormones.

Slowly rotating my hips. The edge of Severus's button-up white shirt caressed his stomach.

I ran my fingers through the little chest hair he had. Trailing my fingers lightly across his chest and down, pushing a little harder. We both moaned in pleasure.

I was making love to him, moving so slowly, circling my hips and pushing hard. It felt as if Severus was only growing harder and larger by every second.

I felt as if I was about to burst wide open. This was something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. This was me and him joined as one in the purest of ways, where we both enjoyed our animalistic cold hard fucking. I knew that Severus also loved me taking full control, he loved it when I was the one making the sweet sensual of lovemaking to him.

He was my dark knight, my prince charming, my moon and stars and he may have a violent, rude, and crude personality but he was also a man needing reassurance, needing to be cared for and loved. I was always so willing to give him everything he could ever want and need.

As he shook, grunted, and groaned underneath me. It only empowered me more to show him I was all his.

Moving a little faster, he gripped my hips, thrusting up lightly being gentle as he always is since lemon has made his presence known.

Grabbing his hands I let him guide me up and back down.

"I-I love y-you so much" he moaned. Caressing his face we found our finish together as I cried out my love to him in return.

**\---**

"Are you sure you want to take the Express home?" Severus asked for the tenth time this morning. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes, Severus. Draco begged me too and you know with Crabbe, Goyle and Theo are having a hard time. You were in the corridor when that fight broke out. They need me. I promise it is just for the ride and then we can go straight to your home. Grab your things and then go right to Elizabeth Cottage as we planned." Running his upper arms I smiled up at him. Leaning forward I pressed a kiss to his chest. "Just for the ride. Don't worry"

"I always worry and you do nothing to help ease it. Always needing a hand held to keep you out of trouble" he grumbled. Narrowing my eyes at him, I pulled away huffing.

"I'll see you at the platform Severus."

**_____**

Once the train took off I got more comfortable, pulling out my sketchbook. Blaise thumbed his lip looking at me closely.

I sighed. He's been doing this for the past ten minutes observing me.

"What is it, Blaise?" I asked annoyed. He just shrugged. "Go on and tell me what on your mind" closing up my book I sat it to the side.

"Have you gained weight?"

Draco spluttered his cup of coffee everywhere. I just frowned.

"Zabini..." Theo whispered. "You can't just say that to a girl... You know. They don't take-"

"It's fine Theo," I said softly. Looking at Blaise I smiled. "Yes, Blaise I have gained weight. Thank you for noticing."

Draco fidgeted in his seat side glancing at me. He didn't tell our friends I was pregnant. He didn't say a word. Neither did Harry. It wasn't like it was much a secret given the fact I was at Sirius trial supporting my bump on full display.

But for some reason... None of the other students seemed to have noticed. Severus concealment charm was working very well. I did feel bad for not telling these boys the truth seeing as Meghan, Adrian, and Draco knew. I just couldn't find it in me to deal with more questions on who the father is.

Adrian and Meghan promised to keep it to themselves and I trusted them immensely with it. So far from what I know, they didn't mention it at all. Draco on the other hand was another case. I knew I could trust him. It's just I've kept the truth of Severus and I from him for so long. For a very long time... As it all started a little over a year ago. I've kept it hidden. Draco would be beyond upset at me.

I knew I would need to tell him the truth and soon seeing as I was leaving the manor for my child's sake. I wanted to take Draco with me to my home. Narcissa was supposed to come with us.

We would all be safe there. That was the plan. Draco would put two and two together if Severus just popped up and was living with us.

He's not stupid no matter how much people may think he is. He's actually very smart, very clever. He didn't get into Slytherin for nothing. He holds extremely very good qualities.

"Sorry Sunni..." Blaise said his cheeks growing red.

"I think I'm going to see what Crabbe and Goyle are up too" Draco jumped to his feet throwing open the compartment door and disappearing. I leaned forward in my seat.

"He's going to go see Harry isn't he?" I asked Blaise. We shared a look, both of us jumping to our feet and chasing after Draco.

They were nowhere in the Slytherin compartments. I groaned into my hands rushing to the Gryffindor compartments. Harry was just stepping out of the restroom when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle rose their wands. I couldn't hear them but I knew in my gut it wasn't good.

This compartment was full of DA members... Members that Harry had taught extremely well.

They all shot out of their compartments rose their wands and hit all three boys at the same time with several different spells and jinxes.

Blaise let out a loud groan. The defenders of Harry looked at us then back down at our three friends.

They were nothing but gigantic slugs in Hogwarts Uniforms.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," Ernie said grinning.

"Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," Ron said as he stepped around Harry to look at them. "He's loads better looking now... anyway, Harry, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything... Oy! You missed one!" Ron pointed his wand at Blaise.

Blaise lifted his hands up. I smacked my face repeatedly. "Listen guys I'll be taking my squrimies now," I said walking forward. They all stepped out of my way letting me get to the three boys. Waving my hand over them, muttering the counter curse. They shot back up looking frazzled. I grabbed Draco and Goyle by their ears dragging them away. I growled at Crabbe, he jumped chasing after us. Yelling over my shoulder at the group of teens. "Nice work by the way! Maybe next time just use a shrinking spell."

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, I had finally gotten the last of the slug effects off Crabbe but Goyle was still spitting up slime. I sighed in annoyance. I was really wanting to get this off them.

"Pick up is through the barrier," the ticket inspector said. "Go on through."

We all looked at each other confused. Why weren't they having pick up on the platform?

Pushing it aside we ran through the barrier. Goyles mother and father were there waiting patiently. Crabbe was to be going with them for the summer due to his father being imprisoned. Draco and I said our goodbyes but not without Goyles father whispering in my ear that I should really be meeting with him soon because his patience with me was wavering tremendously.

I swallowed hard nodding my head. Narcissa waved us over. As we were walking Hermione ran over quickly.

"Come," she said under her breathe. Draco gave a small smile at her, she returned it lightly.

"Go ahead. We'll wait" he said, walking to Narcissa open arms. She was looking like an absolute wreck. Lucius being arrested was taking a toll on her. All the Malfoy business has landed fully on her shoulders. Not to mention Voldemort over taking our home completely.

Pulling me off the side where a group of people was waiting, I folded myself into Sirius's warm embrace. He was supporting the classic early 70's rock look. Pink Floyd the wall tee, ripped black jeans, and biker boots his hair a mess curly and frizzy. I grinned at him. "You look like you just fell out of a mosh pit Siri"

"That was the whole idea mama"

Hugging Remus, I scolded him. He obviously wasn't eating again due to the full moon approaching. He was wearing a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. His elbow patches on full display. Helena was shoving a pair of glasses at him. He grungily put them on. Sirius and her began giggling like teens. "Ha ha... So funny you two. Wonderful" he muttered sarcastically.

"Now you like an old man" Tonks grinned. "Wotcher Sunni"

"Nice shirt Tonks, I like your pink hair," I commented. She grinned happily.

"Thanks!"

"Alright, enough of this" Mad eye grunted lowly. He had a bowler hat on pulled low to cover his magical eye. He was clutching a long staff and wearing true to his traveling cloak. He kind of resembled a very friendly old man but his look may be fooling we all knew better. He was friendly in a lot of ways, very caring but he was a man who meant business. "Let's go introduce ourselves. That'll be them, will it, Potter?" Moody asked pointing where the three people stood, looking positively appalled in our direction.

"Hello Sunni" Arthur greeted hugging me. "Shall we do it then?" He asked looking at Moody.

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," Moody said. We all watched as he, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley walked across the station towards the Dursleys.

Harry held a small smile. "You'll love my aunt Petunia Sunni." He whispered pulling me along.

Oh, we're doing this... Okay.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Weasley greeted smiling. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley"

The big man who I assume was no other than Vernon Dursely turned a deep shade of purple and glared at Arthur. I leaned over to Ron. "What's that about?"

Ron chuckled. "I'll tell you later"

Examining Harry's aunt I was disappointed, to be honest, she just seemed like a total wussy. Looking around all frightened at the bypassers. I thought she would be more vicious looking. The boy could be no other than Dudley was trying to shrink himself behind his mother.

As if that would work. He was huge! And his mother... She was so so tiny.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr. Weasley said, still smiling.

"Yeah," Moody growled, "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

"I'm Harrys Godfather," Sirius said sticking his hand out with a vicious smile on his face. Petunia made a small squeak taking a step back from Sirius.

No one took his hand, he shoved it in his pocket. Grinning cheekily. "Yeah, I suppose you'd remember me... You know being a mass murderer and all. Breaking out of prison. Yeah..."

Vernon made several grunting noises. "You... You... Listen here. You take that boy if you don't like how he's treated because what goes on in my house is not any of your business."

Tonks pushed through. "Listen here. If we find out you've been horrible to Harry again"

"Make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Remus said happily. Sirius grinned.

"I can always just add your lives to the list"

I could just smack him right now. He's really using this to his advantage, looking like he's having a lot of fun trying to make them wet themselves.

"If we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," Moody said firmly.

The big man swelled up puffing his chest out looking like he was very close to popping more than he already did. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by turned to stare.

"Yes," all the adults said at once.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" He barked.

"Well..." Moody said, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his magical eye. The big man leaped backward in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley" He turned away from Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter... give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along..."

Petunia whimpered piteously.  
"Bye, then, Potter," Moody said grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," Remus said quietly. "Keep in touch."

"I'll swing by to check on you every now and then," Sirius said making petunia looking like she would faint at any given second. Harry pulled me forward.

"Aunt Petunia. You remember Melissa Crouch my mum's friend don't you?" He asked grinning.

Petunia fidgeted with her purse. "Yes..." She whispered.

"This her Daughter Sunniva, Shes my mum's Goddaughter," Harry said looking proud of the simple fact that Petunia now looked completely murderous.

I wonder what it was that made her hate my mother so much. I guess I would need to go and see if my mother had any more journals playing around.

I stuck my hand out, she took it gently never taking her eyes away from mine. I took to having a bit of fun myself and let the inner part in me I suppress come put just a smidge. Eyes burning they went black and I grinned menicely at her reaction. Jumping back she screeched. As they returned to normal I pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hope you have a good summer, Harry. If you need me, my claws are at your disposal." Looking at Dudley he made a whimper. "And I will gladly take care of this piggy happily if he bothers you ever again,"

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," Ron said anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"We promise," Hermione said hugging him. Harry nodded and smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station with his ridiculous family rushing to keep up with him.

I turned to the twins. "Is that Dragonskin?" I asked pointing to their green scaly jackets.

"The finest" Fred said.

"I take it your shop is doing very well then," I said.

"Booming" George grinned.

"I need to come and see the place!" I grinned. "Job well-done boys." Patting my bump, Fred grinned.

"We got a little gift for the lad at our apartment. Come by and pick it up soon will you?"

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked grinning.

"Because Sirius told us your prediction of it being a little lad," George said shrugging. "He tells us everything."

"Sirius!" Helena snapped. "Stop doing that. You better not tell them everything"

Sirius looked away whistling. "Don't worry Luna. I didn't tell them about you sneaking out of-"

"Hello!" Remus said loudly. "Got to go, see you later little flower. Love you see you in a few " grabbing Helena and Matilda's hand with Oscar chasing after them they apperated on the spot. Sirius just shrugged hugging me and leaving after them.

Molly was looking indigent. "Honestly in a crowded place too!"

Saying my goodbye to the rest of them I went over to where Narcissa and Draco were waiting patiently. "Hello mom" I greeted hugging her. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight.

"Just need to stop in the house grab a few things and we are leaving immediately Draco. So be quick about getting what you need" Narcissa said.

"Mum, I don't understand," Draco said confused. "Aren't we stay at home?"

"No," I said quietly. "No... It's not safe for us there. I have a fedilius charm on my cottage in Derbyshire. We'll be safer there."

Remus was supposed to meet us there in two hours to let Narcissa and Draco in.

Narcissa nodded at me, pulling Draco close. "See you in a few minutes Sunni. Please be careful"

"Wait... Wait..." Draco began. "Why- why isn't she coming with us?"

"I'm pregnant Draco. I may have been running a week ago but I can't run much now. It's getting a bit hard seeing as I have shortness of breath and aches like an old woman. It would be faster if you guys went without me. Now off you go"

Narcissa not wanting to waste any more time turned on the spot disapperating.

"Sunniva," Severus said quietly making me jump. I clutched my chest.

"Merlin Sev! Don't do that!" I glared.

He just smiled. Holding his arm out. "Let's go sunrise"

**____**

We were waiting at Elizabeth Cottage. Severus has just finished putting away his things. Remus showed up and had been waiting for ten minutes. He checked his watch.

"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" He asked me. I nodded my head confused.

"I will go check," Severus said standing up.

"I'm coming" I stood up with him. He put his hands on my shoulder pushing me gently back down.

"No, you are not. You're saying here" he said sternly. Remus agreed with him.

"I'll stay and make sure she doesn't leave," Remus said, Severus nodded his head, leaving.

I glared at Remus.

"Look at me like that all you want Sunshine. You're staying put" he said getting settled in the armchair. My elves bustled in giving the room a sweep.

I watched them with my heart pounding.

An hour later they still weren't here. Tapping my foot I got back up. Remus had fallen asleep.

Finding this harder to deal with my stomach eaten up with nerves I did the one thing I never wanted to do.

_I'm sorry Moony._

I rushed to the door.

' _Crack_!'


	53. Memories of 95"-96"

A look back on the beginning of a documenting.


	54. White Flag BOOK 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the End to Dark Nights!
> 
> Sunniva and Severus are expecting! At twenty-four weeks pregnant, school is over. Narcissa and Draco never showed and Severus has gone after them.
> 
> Sunniva in her turmoil had done the one thing Severus asked her not to do.
> 
> Where will this all lead to?
> 
> With Sunniva defying the Dark Lord, lying to her family and Friends to keep so many people safe, and risking it all once again. Will Severus forgive her once more?
> 
> Book three will be up soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for following along so far! I can't wait to continue sharing Sunniva and Severus' journey. 🖤
> 
> "Lumos!" /*✨
> 
> -Sara

The cover for Book 3 White Flag!

Sunniva is in her final year at Hogwarts. After a roller coaster of troubles, love, and her new ranking with her family. She chooses to help her best friends all while juggling a difficult romance with her Professor not to mention she's about to have a life-changing experience.

Once again she's swept from her feet and agrees to accept the new challenges with an open mind. 

A war is about to begin and within that mists, life is born and life is lost. 


End file.
